Michael Collins and the Magic Coin
by Br44
Summary: Michael Collins is a lonely college student who was given a magic coin by a mysterious woman. Rubbing the head of the coin, it grants him the one wish in the deepest part of his heart. "I wish I had a girl just like out of Fallen Maidens. One who would love me and allow me to love her without any concern for appearance or money."
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was in an era long before our recorded history that the magic coins were formed. Many theories exist as to their origin and purpose, but none know for sure. Some speculate that they are a gift from some divine being to reward the deserving, and others believe they are a fragment left over from the creation of the universe. Either way is possible, for the coins contain the ability divine power to transform and create, which is a trait of either theory. The coins themselves reveal no hints as to their origin, for they can change their own form in a fashion that appears almost sentient. They care not for race or creed, nor do they care for factions in a war. In the end the coins are all the same. For those who possess one of these coins and rub it's head one wish will be granted, and it can only be one from the deepest recesses of the pure heart. Once the coin has been triggered it will release a surge of mana from its own reserves, thereby granting the wish. Then the coin will mysteriously disappear to find a new master. Typically these wishes are small desires such as the wish to have enough coins to buy a meal, but on rare occasions a person comes along and makes a wish that changes the world. Michael Collins is such a man.

.

..

...

...

*CLICK

_When the truth is found  
To be lies  
And all the joy  
Within you dies_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love, lo... _*SLAM

In a dark room early one morning, a figure slammed his hand on his alarm clock to silence the music playing from the tinny speakers. Music, rather than an annoying beep beep beep, because nobody likes that blaring and grating sound.

.

..

...

"Good morning Michael Collins ... ya ugly mug. Now drop your cock and grab your socks, 'cuz it's time to go to class." Michael said.

Silence followed for several minutes before the figure rolled off his futon and got up to start his day, not with a spring in his step but a grumble. His joints creaked as he moved slowly to the bathroom to relieve himself and splash his face. The man winced when he turned on the lights, with the garish 5000k bulbs blinding him temporarily. As he looked in the mirror he couldn't help talking to himself.

"Hello handsome! You're looking... awful today. Yeah I know. Go to the gym." Michael muttered sleepily.

The figure in the mirror was not a handsome man. In fact many people called him disgusting. He was a monstrously tall figure with buzzed brown hair and a round face, and a double chin. Yes he was a fat man, and thus the disgusting part. Leastways that would be what the world would say automatically without thinking. Humanity was cruel like that. Cruel and stupid. That's how he felt about it, after being on the receiving end of more than one insult. Other than that he was young looking despite being in his early twenties, which often resulted in him being mistaken for a teenager. His brown hair had two receding lines which was the only hint to his age, and the highly intelligent gleam in his eye. He wore a pair of glasses which were a flashback straight to the 80's, almost looking like aviators but not quite.

Michael had a set routine he did every morning. First was the bathroom, and then a pot of coffee was set to boiling. Then he would flop back in bed and drool a while before finally getting up again and showering. Because of his large body Michael would go to extra lengths to ensure he didn't end up fitting into the smelly fat man stereotype, so his shower would take longer than normal. Then he would sip his coffee at his computer and slowly wake up, before finally at long last getting ready to go to his college classes. His clothes were the same every time. A pair of BDU's held up by suspenders under a tshirt, with boots or PF Flyers for shoes and an old green rucksack to complete the image. Sometimes the colors would change but he would wear that same self inflicted uniform every day without fail. It was the same clothes he wore as he stepped out of his little apartment so he could walk to the campus. As soon as he stepped outside the smell of cigarette smoke wafted up to his second story patio.

"Good morning!" Michael exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hhmp." The neighbor said gruffly.

Every morning Michael would greet his neighbor even if he didn't know her name, and every morning the old lady would blow him off like he was a fly. Not that he would let that get to him in any way.

"Have a nice day!" Michael said, smiling nicely.

He walked away without waiting for a reply he knew would never come.

And so it was in this fashion that Michael would begin his days. After leaving his apartment he would stroll into the campus building and greet the staff. Since he showed up early every morning he could work on projects and have pleasant chats with some of the guys. Never the girls however, much to his unending disappointment. After spending the whole morning and afternoon at class he would go home and flop down in his only chair with a sigh and a cold fizzy drink. After staring at the wall in boredom he forced himself to do his homework, in which he had no doubt that it would be graded 100% just like every other one. His highly intelligent eyes weren't exactly for show. As he worked he turned his computer on and logged into his favorite site, where he could casually chat with the few true friends he had, and scan the techie news sites for anything of interest. Minutes turned into hours as he alternated between his homework and computer, casually posting anything of interest on the chat. One such thing he posted read as such.

"**Hey guys check this out! New from the land of the rising tentacle monster is... the SNES classic. I wonder if Nintendo will shaft their customers again like they did with the NES classic?**" Michael typed.

A couple LOLs and '/me facepalms' came back in response to the post, and Michael smiled as he went back to his work. Several minutes later he looked up again to see a new post from a good friend, Alistair Grey which read...

"**Tentacle monster eh? Here you go.**" Alistair messaged.

Just below the message was a URL link.

** wiki/Tentacle**

Michael clicked on it without reading it or even thinking twice. After all he had known the people on that chat for years and trusted them. In fact they were such good friends that they would often buy each other games on Steam just to be nice. None of them were the type to put a malicious link in the chat, or anything that could get a virus. So by clicking that link Michael was introduced to the world of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

Michael skimmed the page quickly and before long figured out what his friend had done.

"Ah a joke. That's Alistair for ya. Hmm." Michael said.

The page was in the form of an encyclopedia, talking about a fictional creature that had the body of a woman and a tentacle creature combined. In the text was a biography about how the creature was supposed to act, much of which was lewd in nature. After lingering a few moments longer he clicked the tab away and typed in the chat.

"**Nice artwork but wtf. Thanks though.**" Michael typed nonchalantly.

Alistair replied instantly.

"**IKR! The art is epic and the stories are so much fun to read!**" Alistair messaged.

Michael chuckled and went back to his work once more. That particular friend was well known for being shameless in his antics. In fact he had gone so far as to proclaim himself a proud furry and constantly post barely dressed fox and cat girl pictures in the chat. So the fact he knew about such a random site like the MGE wiki was no surprise at all. Michael had read countless posts just like that one, and never really paid any of them much mind.

"Shameless lolicon." Michael muttered.

He scribbled his pencil and solved some homework problems, and the entire thing faded from his mind.

Things changed after that day. It was several days later when Michael was on his computer again looking for something to do when he remembered the MGE. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself scrolling back through chat history so he could find that link again. When he did he found himself staring at the colorful artwork once more, even as embarrassing as it was. Before long he found himself reading other biographies besides the tentacle. Some caught his eye immediately, such as the Centaur and the Lamia of Greek mythology. His self justification to read those were the relationship to history which he was a big fan of reading. But he quickly read all those and continued on, and couldn't believe how many pages there were. Countless others were clicked on and read over the following weeks. Weresheep. Unicorn. Mermaid. Slime. It was as if a strange sort of morbid curiosity had descended on him, and he thought it hilarious how outrageous the biographies could get. Mindflayer. Shoggoth. Fairy. Manticore. What had originally been an off hand comment had turned into a full blown fascination. His interest didn't start out in a lewd manner, more like a sort of bored entertainment. The art really was good, and the biographies compelling, so he kept reading without telling a single soul.

Through it all Michael remained silent about his reading choices. Even if it was a close friend who had introduced him to the MGE, he didn't want to admit it. But while Michael was busy reading and studying his schoolwork, his friend had been hard at work in the chat introducing everyone else to the MGE as well. It came to be a big surprise when Michael first noticed that everyone else was reading and enjoying the encyclopedia too. It all came to a head when Michael logged in one day right in the middle of a public chat on the subject, and Alistair noticed him immediately.

"**Hey, what's your favorite monster girl?**" Alistair messaged.

"**Huh? My favorite?**" Michael typed.

"**Yeah, you've been reading the MGE haven't you? What one would you pick if you could?**" Alistair messaged.

"Shit." Michael said aloud.

He logged off as fast as he could, and rubbed his eyes in fatigue. He wasn't ready to admit to reading the 'pedia quite yet.

It was several days before he logged into the chat again. Not that he was avoiding it but because he simply got swamped in homework. When Michael finally did log in, it was because of loneliness mostly, and curiosity about what people were talking about. Scrolling back through the chat history revealed that his friends blamed his disappearance on one of his common internet failures and not from chickening out, much to his relief. Nobody said anything out of the ordinary and life went back to normal. For a while.

"**Hey, fur boy's been looking for you. Wants to know what your favorite monster is. I told him mine was the Centaur.**" Another friend messaged.

"**FOR REAL?!**" Michael typed.

"**Sure why not. Centaurs are from Greek mythology and I just love mythological creatures! Besides... she's hawt!**" Another friend messaged.

.

..

...

"**You guys are all perverts**." A third friend messaged.

Suddenly the chat exploded in a flurry of beeping messages.

"**NO KINKSHAMING!**" Everyone messaged repeatedly.

Michael sat back in his seat, and watched in amazement as the third friend was chewed apart by a surge of angry messages.

"**Why can't we go back to talking sci fi and games, like the new Star Wars movie?**" The third friend messaged.

Right around then Alistair made his presence known. He had been logged in the whole time but was just set to appear offline.

"**Star Wars has monster girls in it too!**" Alistair messaged.

"**That's it, I give up. You all talk about your perverted freak girls and I'll go talk to my girlfriend. Laters.**" The third friend messaged.

"Well that was rude." Michael muttered.

"**That guy, what a prude. It's so... tiring.**" Alistair messaged.

Michael chuckled and took a drink of a soda.

"**Heh yeah. Didn't think about it but there is some crazy shit in Star Wars. So anyways, what's been going on?**" Michael messaged.

"**Not much. Been playing some 7 Days To Die and a couple others have been getting into Black Desert Online. You?**" Alistair messaged.

"**Craptons of homework. Man you should have seen the shit I had to do in my programming logic class. One friggen credit, and I do more work than two other four credit classes combined! ARRRGH!**" Michael messaged.

"**Well hey, you should pop in and play some games. Take a load off and all that rot. You game?**" Alistair messaged.

"**Sure. I'll be in voice**." Michael messaged.

Michael reached over and grabbed his microphone.

*creeeeeeeaaaaaak

The microphone was attached to an old scissor mic boom, which creaked in protest of being moved. He toggled the switch on the top of the mic and then clicked the voice chat channel which already had his friend inside.

"Hey HEY HEYYYY maple man!" Michael said cheerfully.

"Hello Mike. So, ready to fight off some zombie hordes?" Alistair asked.

Michael smiled in recognition of his friend's voice. Alistair lived in Canada but was from England, so he had that epic accent the British were known for.

"Sure, I'm firing up the server now." Michael said.

Michael was tapping away at his old vintage clicky keyboard, pulling up the server in 7 Days to Die. Before long the sounds of the two friends playing filled the otherwise silent apartment.

.

..

...

As the two played, they chatted some about a bunch of casual things. Michael was happily building up some base defenses while Alistair looted some buildings across the street.

"Did you ever decide on a favorite monster girl?" Alistair asked.

...

"Mike?" Alistair said.

"Yeah, sorry I was distracted." Michael blurted.

That was a lie of course, at that point Michael had spent hours pouring over the biographies of the monster girls. Something he wasn't about to admit.

"And? Which one was your favorite?" Alistair asked.

"My favorite... monster girl?" Michael asked, evasively.

"Yes. Your favorite monster girl." Alistair said, annoyed.

...

"Uhh...hhh that was for a game right?" Michael blurted.

A bad lie, but that's all he could come up with.

"Yes..." Alistair hissed.

...

"Ok Alex, give me Lamia for 200." Michael joked.

"Noice! A certain someone we both know picked lamia too, if you get what I mean." Alistair said, chuckling.

"Oh no. That's a bad sign." Michael joked.

Alistair was hinting at another equally perverse friend who they often chatted with online.

"Well there's the basic lamia, and then you have all the subspecies. He picked an Echidna specifically." Alistair said.

After that Alistair went on a long explanation about the different subspecies of lamia, where they come from, how they act, and why. Michael just let him go and didn't do much more than add a small sound byte every once in a while.

~Several Hours Later~

Michael bade his friend farewell and signed off for the night. It was late and he needed to get to bed. So after shutting things down and preparing for bed, Michael flopped into his futon and stared at the ceiling for a while.

...

He reached over and grabbed his laptop, and from memory pulled up the MGE wiki. Before long he was reading an entry called The Succubus Notebook. He quietly read away as the night went on, and dawn slowly approached.

~Many Days Later...~

.

..

...

*Click

_When the truth is found  
To be lies  
And all the joy  
Within you dies_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love, love_

_When the garden flowers  
Baby, are dead, yes  
And your mind, your mind  
Is so full of red_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to lov..._ *SLAM

When Michael shut off his alarm clock so hard that it skidded off his makeshift nightstand and crashed to the floor. He groaned and rolled out of bed, and started his usual morning routine just like always. Bathroom then coffee then shower, all while shuffling tiredly.

"Damnit... stayed up too late reading manga again." Michael yawned.

Ever since Michael had been first introduced to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia a year before, he had become a full blown fanboy. Anything even remotely relating to monster girls caught his interest. After reading the entire MGE wiki front to back and top to bottom, he searched for new material. Much to his amazement he found a whole niche market dedicated to the concept of monster girls. Everything from Monster Musume to Monster Girl Quest was thoroughly watched or played, sometimes repeatedly. Even things just somewhat monster girl based were hunted down and watched with glee such as To Love Ru, Sekirei, and Gate: The JSDF Fought Here. Michael even formed a habit of listening to Ken Ashcorp's "Touch Fluffy Tail" on YouTube every morning before leaving for school. Some might speculate that the tradition of posting daily comments on the TFT video was started by Michael himself. He had fallen head over heels in love with monster girls, especially how they acted as a culture as opposed to humans. Much like every other person who had ever been sucked into a fantasy world like that, it was an escape more than anything. The real world and real women were far less forgiving, especially for someone as poor and unattractive as Michael. A happy charismic personality will only get someone so far in such a vain world. Oh he enjoyed reading the MGE, but it only made him think about the flaws the world had. And each time he remembered, he was hit with a tinge of depression. Case in point...

Since Michael was so good with his studies, he often hired out to serve as a tutor for some of the other students with more money than brains. He met many people, and the vast majority of the men were pleased with his work. The women usually would ask for another person after the first session, with no explanation given. Not that Michael needed one, because most of the girls couldn't stand being near the "smelly fat guy" even though many of them smelled worse than he did. Or at least that was what his own doubts told him. He tried to be polite to everyone just like his smoking downstairs neighbor, but very rarely would he blow up. One day in his tutoring session with a cute little redhead, who was complaining about her boyfriend more than actually studying. Mostly piddly stuff about arguments, and a rant about how inconsiderate he was. But the very end of her raving struck Michael to the core.

"... and then I found out to top it all off that he cheated on me! He was keeping another girl I don't even know on the sidelines in case it fell through for me, like some sort of fucking safety net!" The redhead shrieked.

"My god. What a sick thing to do. I could never do that!" Michael exclaimed.

"Everyone's doing it. It's the new thing." The redhead sobbed.

Michael shook his head. He had heard rumors about how it was common place to have a backup boyfriend or girlfriend, and the idea sickened him. He couldn't comprehend doing that to someone he really cared about, and he felt a great deal of pity for that poor girl. Thinking that maybe she needed a friend or someone to talk to, he spoke up.

"Well... if you ever want someone to talk to then you know where to find me. Would you like my email just in case?" Michael offered.

The redhead looked up in surprise, and gaped her mouth a little. Michael didn't know whether that was a yes or a no so he kept talking.

"Or if you want I could give you my phone number. Call me anytime, I'm always available." Michael said, smiling.

The redhead's expression turned to pure rage, curled lip and all.

"Are you seriously coming onto me just after I got done saying all that? You're just as much of a sicko pig as he is!" The redhead bellowed.

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice, there's no need to call me that!" Michael growled.

"Yeah well fuck you. I'm a woman and I can say anything I want, and I think you are just another perverted man who wants to use me!" The redhead hissed.

"Alright that's enough. Maybe the problem isn't your boyfriend at all, but maybe it's you and your attitude. I wouldn't date you if you asked." Michael growled quietly.

Right around then Michael started packing up his things to leave, but the redhead was unfazed.

"A bloated fatso like you would be honored to date me. Why don't you go home and oink oink your way through another trough of slop, piggy!" The redhead taunted.

Michael stood up and loomed over the seated redhead, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. A dark expression filled his eyes.

"How would you like to have a size 14 boot shoved up your snatch? I bet it would fit like a hotdog down a hallway." Michael growled.

He tossed the woman's money lightly on the table and walked away, her shrieking voice cussing him out as he left. It took a lot to set Michael off, but when he got angry then he had exactly ZERO problem saying what was on his mind and backing it up if need be.

By the time Michael had gotten home later that day his foul mood had faded and was replaced by depression. He flopped into his worn out chair and stared at the ceiling for a while.

"What a bitch. Monster girls are way better." Michael muttered.

As he sat, his mind was rolling around and thinking about that situation. He couldn't help but note that it was a repeat of similar situations that had happened to him hundreds of times before. In his mind, women were vain and bitchy.

"I like women. But even if I were to find one to date me, I would have to deal with the same crap that red head was dealing with. I have no money, no good looks, and I live in a messed up world full of cheaters. Maybe being alone would be better." Michael murmured.

As he said that, he felt a twisting feeling in his heart. He didn't want to be alone. That was the last thing he wanted, and the thought of being alone forever filled him with dread. He felt like he was backed up into a corner.

The day went on and Michael did all his homework, cleaned his apartment, and got ready for bed. One of the things he liked to do before sleeping was to reward himself with a little monster girl material, but there was nothing new. So he reread some older stuff, including some on the MGE wiki site. His began reading the page about one of the main published books. Specifically he was reading Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. There was a specific reason why he was reading that particular novel, and that reason was a memory of a specific paragraph:

_Cheating often happens with human couples, but once the monsters get husbands, they never cheat. It is said that they're in half disbelief when they hear about how some human women think nothing of infidelity. The love and lust they have for their husbands isn't just born from emotion; it's deeply engraved in their instinct. No matter how far apart they are from their husband, they can't think about wanting any other man, and even if another man tries to tempt them, they display no interest. On top of that, even if a man were to forcibly rape them, their body will have already changed to belong to their husband alone, so they can't experience physical pleasure from any other man. Their body and heart will never yearn for a man other than their husband, and they never want the energy of someone other than their husband, so it's impossible for their love and desire for their husband to waver._

Michael sighed and turned off his computer. The MGE had only reminded him of earlier and renewed his depression. Grabbing a cheap beer from the fridge, Michael flopped into bed and slowly sipped his green bottle of swill.

"_Too bad they aren't real. Monster girls really are better_." Michael thought.

As he reached over to turn off the light he noticed a trinket he kept on his nightstand. A penny dated 1993, made the same year he was. Not just any penny, but a special penny which he kept as a good luck charm. Michael had kept that penny for nearly fifteen years ever since a strange old lady had given it to him while he was getting food at an all you can eat buffet. She had said it was magic and would grant him a wish someday. Ever since then he had made many wishes, none of which came true in the slightest. Picking up the penny, Michael closely scrutinized it in every detail. The markings and condition were factory new, and there wasn't a tiny bit of tarnish to be found on it anywhere. All in all it was a perfect example of an uncirculated 1993 penny. He chuckled and said a wish, much like he had many times before.

"I wish I had a girl just like out of Fallen Maidens. One who would love me and allow me to love her without any concern for appearance or money." Michael whispered.

Nothing happened. Michael looked around the room just in case, but didn't really expect to see anything.

"Oh well. A fella can dream." Michael muttered, disappointed.

Just before putting the penny back on the nightstand, he flicked away a piece of lint which had become lodged on Abe Lincoln's forehead. Then he put it down gently and turned the light off so he could go to sleep.

~_Meanwhile... in a far away dimension_~

A dark figure made its way down a narrow street, winding through a city far away. The figure was walking hurriedly, making a clacking sound as her heels hit the ground. Those few people who were outside at such an early hour were quick to step aside and bow their heads, for the woman who was in such a hurry was a woman of great importance. Or at least that is how the people perceived her. She held no concern or care for how the people saw her, and only acted in a dignified way out of habit and pride. Her footsteps carried her to a great mansion in the center of the city, and into a great hallway where she had an important meeting. The older guards knew well who she was and let her in without a word, nodding respectfully towards the figure. Many of them she knew personally from another time and place, having trained and fought side by side with them in the name of justice and god. To those people she nodded back as she hurried by.

"_I must hurry. My master has summoned me._" The woman thought.

The guards watched her go by, and some of the newer ones muttered to their veteran companions a question.

"Who is that woman? She wears the armor of a hero!" Guard A asked.

"That's Searraigh Fontaine, and she earned the right to wear that armor if she so wishes. If you were to pick three of the best swordsmen in this land... she would be one of them." Guard B replied.

In the light of the hallway torches, the woman named Searraigh could be seen wearing armor and carrying a sword at her hip. Her raven black hair bounced and bobbed every which way as she scanned her surroundings, habits formed from long grueling years of training. She was a beautiful woman with fair skin and exotic features resembling someone of eastern European decent with a touch of Mongolian. Before long that proud figure found her way into the great hall of the mansion, where he rapidly walked towards a looming figure sat upon a great throne at the very head of the room. Once she got within range he fell to her knee and bowed her head.

"By your command... lady Druella." Searraigh prostrated.

Indeed before her on the throne was the sinister figure of Lady Druella. Fourth Princess of the Demon Realm and daughter to the Maoyu herself. Also of late known as the Mistress of Lescatie, mostly because of her actions in conquering the very town she was residing in. Widely feared as a succubus of great power and cunning. Much like Searraigh was also a succubus, and a member of Druella's personal guard. Searraigh's curled horns glinted the ruddy candlelight, and her wings and tail were tucked tightly against her body. When she heard Druella take a breath to speak, her pointy ears perked in anticipation.

"I am disappointed in you." Druella said sternly.

"*GASP... My lady!" Searraigh yelped.

"I have told you not to bow before me many times, and I find your disobedience tiresome. Now rise, and stand before me so you may hear my words." Druella commanded.

Searraigh straightened until she was on her feet and stood ready to leap at the lady's commands.

"I have a quest for you that is of the utmost importance." Druella said.

"Yes my lady. I am ready." Searraigh said firmly.

Druella raised her hand and cut Searraigh off before she could continue.

"The place you would go is far and filled with peril. You would have to travel alone and we could not send help, but if you are successful it may mean an end to the war." Druella informed.

"The order would be defeated?" Searraigh asked in disbelief.

"The chief god would be defeated." Druella corrected.

Searraigh reeled in shock at the thought, as if she had been struck. Druella smiled devilishly and continued.

"Think of it. All humans everywhere under the control and protection of monsters. You could be responsible for filling every corner of the world with the moans of lovers in heat. Isn't it glorious?" Druella smiled wickedly.

"That sounds... wonderful. All the women would be taught their true nature just as I was." Searraigh grinned.

"Yes. Even more importantly, the place you would go has a great number of human males..." Druella tried to say.

"I'LL DO IT!" Searraigh shouted.

Druella smiled and let out a pleased giggle.

"I thought you would. Now come forth and open your ears." Druella instructed.

Searraigh walked forward and up the steps until she was on the platform that Druella was sitting. She held out a rolled dispatch which was sealed with the stamp of the Maoyu herself. Searraigh took it and observed the eye symbol stamped in the wax holding it all together. The eye signifying the monster lord's seal.

"Where is it I must go? The order capital?" Searraigh asked.

"Nay. The place we will send you is much farther away. We intend to send you to another dimension." Druella said.

"Another dimension? Which? Wonderland, or maybe Pandemonium?" Searraigh asked.

"Neither. We are going to send you to a dimension just recently discovered. One in which we have no influence yet." Druella explained.

"What is the name of this dimension?" Searraigh asked, curious.

Druella shook her head side to side, white hair splaying everywhere.

"We know very little about it. What little we do know was what my mother divined and scried, and what was contained in the message." Druella continued explaining.

"To send a message between unlinked dimensions must have taken a mighty sorcerer." Searraigh straightened.

"Yes, which is how we discovered said dimension in the first place. Other than that we have determined it is a land much like this one with a great number of humans contained within." Druella added.

"How many humans?" Searraigh asked.

"It is not known, but if what my mother saw is any indication they number in quantity equaling the stars." Druella answered.

"What was contained within the message?" Searraigh asked.

"No words were contained. It only held a single complex human emotion, which was a foreign one until a helpful interpreter and an incubus deciphered it. In short, the message was condensed loneliness coupled with a plea for help." Druella explained.

Searraigh fell silent as she pondered the words she had just heard.

"_How lonely must someone be to send a plea for help across the dimensional rift and straight to the Maoyu?_" Searraigh thought.

"Who is this lonely person who sent the message?" Searraigh asked.

"His name is Michael Collins. He is in his mid twenties and lives alone as far as we can divine. Open the dispatch and you will find a fairth with his likeness, and the signed orders from my mother." Druella said.

Searraigh's fingernail slid across the wax and sliced it open, allowing her to unroll it slowly. Sure enough it contained two documents, one which was the orders from the Maoyu written in black ink and the other was a magically created portrait of Michael Collins. Searraigh stared at the picture for several long minutes, absorbing every line and crease in his face. The squinting of the eyes and the lack of a smile didn't escape her attuned succubus gaze. They were the characteristics of an unhappy person, something she could relate to on many levels.

"Your quest is very simple. Go to this world and learn as much as you can about the people and environment there. Find a way to open a gateway between our worlds if at all possible, and also spread demonic energy to as many people as possible. Finally you must find this man, Michael Collins, and protect him from the chief god's army. Undoubtedly they will strike at him in retribution for his blasphemy." Druella said formally.

"Understood... but..." Searraigh stammered.

"Speak." Druella commanded.

"I want this man for my own." Searraigh said firmly.

Druella smiled once more, even wider than she had before.

"You need not ask permission. It has been many months since the fall of Lescatie and yet you still remain unmarried, which is why I have summoned you." Druella said, laughing.

"Wilmarina is married to El, so she wouldn't want to go." Searraigh reasoned.

"How observant. Yes indeed that is why you were called. But let not that imply you are a lesser warrior, for your skills easily match Wilmarina's." Druella reassured.

"We shared many of the same trainers even if we weren't in the same knight regiments. She was the daughter of a noble so she got the attention. Not that it matters, for I am unconcerned with being relatively unknown." Searraigh said dismissively.

"Very good. I am proud of you for letting go of such useless and vain human concepts. Prepare yourself for long travel and expect you will not be able to return. You will serve to be a fine representative of the succubus race and all monsters everywhere." Druella said proudly.

"I anticipated you would wish to send me on a quest and prepared my belongings already. I am ready to go." Searraigh said.

Druella waved her hand and signaled her readiness.

It came to some great surprise when Searraigh found out that she would be visiting the Maoyu's castle in the deep demon realm known as Royal Makai before going to the new dimension. Both her and Druella stepped through a magic circle and transported straight there, and entered a new grand chamber filled with people. In addition to countless powerful looking women with white hair, all undoubtedly lilim just like Druella, there were many sorcerers and witches who all turned to look at the newcomers.

"Greetings my beloved sisters. Someone please tell mother that the volunteer is here." Druella said.

"I am already aware my sweet child." A voice said.

All eyes turned and beheld the speaker. It was the monster lord. Maoyu. The ruler of all monsters everywhere, and the most powerful woman in the world. The succubus who defeated the ancient demon lord and changed all monsters everywhere in her image. The one who radiated so much power that a man could be brought to his knees just by being looked at, and enough to make all liminals around her thrum with excitement and lust. All the non lilim spectators fell to their knees as soon as they noticed her, including Searraigh. The hall fell silent, other than the singular sound of high heels clicking slowly across the black marble floor. Before long Searraigh heard them stop just in front of her, but her head was firmly bowed down and she couldn't see.

"Rise." Maoyu commanded.

Searraigh's legs were quaking as she forced herself to rise under the overwhelming crushing presence of the succubus in front of her. Even when she managed to get up on her unsteady legs she still kept her head bowed in respect.

"So you have volunteered to go on this quest? I wish to ensure you were not forced." Maoyu asked.

"Yes Maoyu." Searraigh answered quietly.

"Do not call me Maoyu! My name is Lilith!" Lilith commanded.

In that moment her voice had changed, and was filled with black power. Searraigh recoiled back at the sheer pressure of it, even if it only lasted a microsecond.

"Yes... Lilith." Searraigh corrected herself.

"Much better." Lilith said sweetly.

Lilith's tone had softened, and instead of being oppressive had suddenly become uplifting and energizing.

"We will be using a great deal of demonic energy to transport you, so you will not be able to come back. Nor will we be able to send help without making ourselves vulnerable to attacks from the chief god. Do you understand?" Lilith asked.

"Perfectly." Searraigh said.

"Good. Before you go I will convey my blessing upon you." Lilith reassured.

Lilith's hand reached out and lightly touched Searraigh's still bowed head. As soon as contact was made a surge of demonic energy flooded her body.

"This blessing will allow you to survive longer on the other side, and create either a demon realm or magical wards for protection. Now stand in the circle and prepare yourself." Lilith said.

Searraigh was overwhelmed with the feeling of power running through her body. The energy Lilith had given her was tiny in the grand scheme of things, but to her it felt like enough to move a mountain. When the crowd of magicians moved aside a great magic circle could be seen on the ground. It was massive and utterly intricate in its design, and must have taken every person in the room to draw it so quickly. She was guided to the center and told where to stand, and she stood there as stiff as a board as she waited for what would happen next. As it so happened the next thing was Druella handing her a sheathed sword.

"Take this. It's the same blade Wilmarina used to capture Lescatie. May it serve you well in the coming times." Druella said.

Searraigh partially drew the sword and looked at it. It was a demon realm silver sword of deep tar black, with veins of red running through it. Carved in several spots were magical runes of demonic origin, intended to increase the power of the blade's natural magical effects. She buckled it to her belt and nodded a thank you towards Druella. With one last look around in awe at the majestic castle she was in, she signaled her readiness. Before long the circle was activated and she was sent on her way. Lilith and her daughters looked at the temporary portal that had been created, and for some it was the first time they had looked to the other side. In their minds they wondered what kind of world they had just discovered before the image was replaced with an empty crater in the black marble floor.


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1

.

..

...

*Click

_When the truth is found  
To be lies  
And all the joy  
Within you dies_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love, love_

_When the garden flowers  
Baby, are dead, yes  
And your mind, your mind  
Is so full of red_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love_

_Your eyes, I say your eyes  
May look like his  
Yeah, but in your head, baby  
I'm afraid you don't know where it is_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to... _*SLAM

"Fecking damnit, I forgot to turn off the alarm. Today's suuuuunday!" Michael moaned.

Michael rolled off his futon and staggered to his feet, grumbling and cussing the whole way. It was the same routine of bathroom, coffee, drooling, hot cereal, and then finally landing at the PC. It took him several sips of coffee before he comprehended the news on his monitor, and he choked coffee when he did.

"No fecking way!" Michael exclaimed.

He immediately got on the chat to spread the news, excitement welling up inside him. Luckily Alistair was online right in the nick of time.

"_**Dude! You are never going to believe this shit in a million years!**_" Michael typed.

"**What what?!**" Alistair messaged.

"**They finally released Nekopara Extra and you can buy it on Steam!**" Michael typed furiously.

"**-_- Seriously? I told you about that a month ago. /me Facepalms**" Alistair messaged.

...

"Well shit... way to be a buzzkill." Michael muttered.

So Michael spent a longer than normal time waking up before going out and doing the things he had planned that Sunday. Since there were no classes he was free to get some chores done, such as fix the leaking radiator hose in his precious car or buying some groceries.

Meanwhile, Searraigh found herself standing in the middle of what she thought was a strange black stone road. She had just arrived on earth and was looking around in amazement taking in all the sights.

"What an incredibly strange looking world. It's hot too, like the great dune deserts back home." Searraigh muttered in wonder.

As she stood there, a strange rumbling noise grew louder behind her. She turned to look, and immediately jumped while flapping her wings to dodge the object careening straight towards her. As it passed by it made a loud HOOOOOOOOoooooooooonnnnnnkkkkk sound, and the person inside it cussed at her. She was witnessing for the first time something that didn't exist in her world. An automobile. The car rounded the bend in the street and faded from view, and was followed by several more. The smell of exhaust tickled her nose unpleasantly.

"_What in the world! If I had been human then that metal box would've hit me!_" Searraigh thought.

"You alright lady?" A voice asked.

Searraigh turned and looked down, and saw a little girl riding another metal contraption. A bicycle, although Searraigh had no idea what it was. She smiled instantly at the sight of such a cute little girl.

"Oh dearie thank you for asking. I'm perfectly fine." Searraigh said nicely.

"My mom says people shouldn't stand in the street like that. You should cross at the crosswalk and look both ways!" The little girl said knowingly.

As the little girl spoke, she pointed at the intersection where the crosswalk was.

"Thank you sweetheart. I must embark on my quest now, so fare thee well." Searraigh said, smiling.

The little girl giggled as she rode her bicycle away. Searraigh walked over to the crosswalk and looked both ways, and managed to get across when the motorists were nice enough to stop for her and let her cross.

Michael found himself in the local Wal-Mart parking lot where he was changing the lower radiator hose and heater hose on his car. It was a messy and miserable job which ate up a bunch of his time, and covered him in dirty grease stains. Several people walked by and gawked at the sight, but nobody bothered him until one old grizzled man strolled by.

"Wha'cha doing there sonny? Blow a radiator hose?" The old man asked.

Michael straightened from his stooped over position under the hood and turned to answer.

"No sir. My apartment complex won't let me work on my car, and these 40 year old hoses were just all worn out and leaking." Michael explained.

The old man peered into the engine compartment and whistled low and long.

"Holee sheet. Damn son, that's a 440 big block. And in a Plymouth Duster to boot?! What year is this thing?" The old man asked.

"1971, and you will never find a factory 440 big block in any A body of this year." Michael explained, smiling proudly.

"Build er yourself?" The old man asked.

"Yes sir! It's a low mileage long block out of a motorhome, and it's tied to a NP435 4 speed manual I robbed from a wrecked dodge pickup. It mates well with the tall gears I have in the rear end, and it's got overdrive for freeway cruising." Michael said.

The old man looked the engine compartment over and scrutinized the fabrication and handiwork. Some of the welds weren't perfect, but they were genuine and created by someone who cared enough to sweat blood and hard work.

"Yeh know... I worked the Plymouth factory line in St. Louis back in the 70's. To see one of these old girls still running makes my day!" The old man said, chuckling.

His chuckles turned to pleased laughter, and then outright glee as he looked the car over stem to stern. It was in mint condition, with not even a tear in the headliner or scratch in the paint.

"I'll give ya 20 grand for it." The old man offered.

Just like that, the strange old man offered him hard money out of the blue. Michael shook his head.

"Sorry I can't do it." Michael refused.

"How bout 25 grand? Ya gotta admit it's a good chunk o change." The old man offered.

"_No joke. That's more money than I've ever had in my life_." Michael thought.

"I don't mean to be unreasonable sir, but I've simply put too much effort in this car to part with it at any price. I built it one summer just before I started college because I needed a car, and I built it up from a rolling chassis." Michael explained.

"Ya, figured as much. Well at least take it to the car show after Halloween and show er to folks. This car deserves to be seen and appreciated fer what it is." The old man encouraged.

After that the old man wandered off into the Wal-Mart, and Michael was left to work on his radiator hose in solitude.

Searraigh wandered around the streets in a circular pattern while trying to get her bearings. Multiple times she stopped people on the street to ask questions, and every time they either blew her off as a nutcase wearing a Halloween costume too early or ignored her completely.

"_I wonder what this Halloween is, and why they think I'm wearing a costume. At least I should count my blessings that they speak the common tongue. It would be exceedingly difficult to ask for sex if Michael Collins didn't._" Searraigh thought.

She looked out of place, and honestly somewhat crazy with her sword on her belt. Round and round she went going person to person until she finally came across an older lady resting at a park bench. She was wearing formal business attire and was reading a wad of papers when Searraigh walked up to her.

"Excuse me, have you seen this man before?" Searraigh asked.

She held up the fairth of Michael so the lady could see it.

"No." The businesswoman said flatly.

"... but you haven't even raised your eyes to look!" Searraigh observed.

Annoyed, the businesswoman raised her eyes and glanced at the picture briefly.

"Still no." The businesswoman repeated.

"Nyyyyrg! How hard is it to find one mere man in a city? Surely this place doesn't stretch on to the world's end!" Searraigh growled, frustrated.

"If that man is missing then maybe you should go to the police." The businesswoman said, nonchalantly.

"Where may I find these... police?" Searraigh asked.

"Two blocks down and three to the right." The businesswoman said, uncaring.

The businesswoman pointed as she spoke.

"Many thanks. Your assistance will not be forgotten." Searraigh said.

Searraigh walked down the street that the businesswoman had indicated. At long last the woman looked up from her papers long enough to focus her eyes on Searraigh as she walked away.

"That woman has wings and a tail? And horns? What is this... Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas?" The businesswoman muttered.

Searraigh walked down the sidewalks and crossed the streets until she found a large building that said POLICE DEPARTMENT on the side. She walked in the door and made her way to the front desk, and immediately caught the attention of the officer manning it. He straightened in his chair and gulped quietly, eyes raking across Searraigh's voluptuous body several times.

"Can I help you miss?" The policeman asked.

"Yes, I was told you could assist me in my search for this man." Searraigh said.

She handed over the fairth to the officer, and he looked it over.

"How long has he been missing?" The policeman queried.

"He is not missing per se, for I have yet to find him in the first place. All I know is he resides somewhere within this land." Searraigh explained.

"Why are you looking for him then?" The policeman interrogated, suspicious.

"He is my target. I must find him and make him my prisoner before my enemies do." Searraigh said firmly.

The policeman sat straight as an arrow in his seat when she said that, and he looked her over again. All he saw was a woman wearing a revealing costume and a potentially real sword at her hip, thus the alarm bells were going off in his head. His hand reached down towards the telephone at his desk.

"I see. Well let me call someone so we can... help you." The policeman said, nervous.

The handset clicked and he brought it up to his ear, and dialed a quick four digit extension.

"I have a code 5150 at the front desk. Yes sir... yes... right." The policeman spoke.

He clicked the phone down slowly and clasped his hands together. Moments later three uniformed police officers ran out of the office on the other side of the room. Two women and one man, and they had their tasers drawn. They immediately pointed them at Searraigh and barked an order for her to put her hands on her head. The officer behind the main desk did the same. Searraigh's hand instinctually dropped her sword, her lifetime of training kicking in.

"What is this attack? I came here for assistance!" Searraigh exclaimed.

One of the officers fired her taser, and Searraigh dodged in a flash. Before the officers could recover, she drew her sword and lunged, slicing all three so fast that it was a long blur. All three fell to the ground clutching their wounds, but none of them bled even a drop. The blade Searraigh carried was the special demon realm silver sword, and it wasn't capable of killing. Rather it was meant to drain spirit energy and incapacitate it's victims. Since the blade she carried was enhanced with runes and her own demonic energy was so powerful, the women began transforming into monsters right before her eyes as they writhed on the floor. The fourth officer behind the desk was also writhing on the floor, but for a very different reason. Two wired probes were attached to his chest and he was convulsing on the floor from the accidental friendly fire.

"Oh dear, and you wanted to do that to little old me? What awful people. But these two should set it all straight now." Searraigh said seductively.

As she spoke one of the female officers was slowly standing up and looking over her own body. She had grown and shredded her own uniform, and now had green skin and horns. She had become an ogre, and was eyeing the man behind the desk with lustful eyes. Searraigh came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I can see it in your eyes. You desire that man and wish to make him yours. Now's your chance to get what you've always wanted." Searraigh said seductively.

"What the hell did you do to her?" The policeman cried.

"I set her free, and I gave her the life she has denied herself. You could say I uncovered her feminine side." Searraigh said, smiling devilishly.

"FEMININE!?" The policeman gawked.

Moments after saying that the newly born ogre leapt over the desk and pounced on the policeman, threw him over her shoulder, and disappeared down a hallway. Likewise the other two were in a similar situation, with the other female officer turning into a minotaur and carrying away the newly chosen policeman husband. The man was turning into an incubus. Searraigh glanced at her sword, and saw its power was greatly diminished.

"_What a waste. That demonic energy was intended for Michael Collins._" Sherry thought.

Before long Searraigh was standing alone, and she made her way back out the doors she had come in just minutes before.

"_Perhaps I should have worded it differently. He __is__ the target of my love, but maybe I should have said I wanted to make him a captive with my body instead of prisoner. Yes that's it, I should have said that._" Searraigh thought.

She walked down the sidewalk and resumed her previous method of search, hopeful that she would find a sign before dark.

Both Michael and Searraigh went about their individual tasks for several more hours that day, not knowing just how close they were to each other. Michael was blissfully ignorant of the strange happenings around him, and Searraigh was becoming downtrodden from countless failures. As it so happened the Maoyu's spell had placed Searraigh down in the city within a half mile of Michael by chance, so they were bound to run into each other eventually. It was near dark when they finally did, when Searraigh walked into a gas station to ask the same question she had asked many times before.

"Excuse me, but have you seen this man?" Searraigh asked.

The gas station clerk looked at the fairth and shook her head.

"I don't think so." The clerk said regretfully.

Searraigh nodded and slumped her shoulders slightly. All the people who either turned her away or knew nothing was beginning to wear on her. Just as she turned to walk out another clerk called out for her to wait. Searraigh turned and looked the man over, who was a small lanky fellow of foreign origin. He had a heavy accent.

"Let me see picture." The lanky clerk requested.

Searraigh held out the fairth one more time, and the clerk looked it over. Then he looked it over again.

"I see him before. He buy lots gasoline and soda aaaaallll the time." The lanky clerk said.

"Really? He patronizes this quaint shoppe? When will he come again?" Searraigh asked excitedly.

"He nothing if not consistent. He drive old American car... eat lots gasoline. Drink lots soda too. I tell him stop drinking soda but he not listen!" The lanky clerk griped.

"You mean that guy who drives that black Duster?" The clerk asked.

"He the one. Drive big heavy American car, make lotsa noise. He big heavy American who barely fit in big American car." The lanky clerk confirmed.

"Huh. Never did see his face, but I know the car. Yeah that guy ought to be around sometime soon." The clerk said.

"He hard to miss." The lanky clerk said.

Searraigh lit up in a huge smile when she heard that, and thanked the two clerks profusely before walking out the doors. She looked around herself and surveyed the scene.

"_Soon. Very soon I will find you, and when I do I will rip the loneliness from your heart and toss it away. I shall insert myself in its place, by force if need be._" Searraigh thought.

So she started walking towards the crosswalk so that she could search the immediate area. In her mind surely someone would live very close to a store they frequent. A perspective born from the medieval world she came from, but she didn't know any better. As it so happened it wouldn't matter, because at that very moment Michael pulled into the gas station and went in to buy some fuel for his thirsty mopar.

Searraigh didn't even notice him until he had already paid, pumped the gas, and went in for change and beverages. When Michael stood at the cashier the lanky clerk spoke up.

"Soda no good for you. Every other day you in here buying one, and it kill you." The lanky clerk said.

"Yeah yeah. Like I really care." Michael said dismissively.

"You care if pretty woman come in here and ask for you. Pretty woman never like huge whale." The lanky clerk jabbed.

"Look pal. I pay my taxes and stay friendly with Johnny law, don't gamble, and I don't do drugs. If I want to drink a soda then I'm gonna drink a fracking soda." Michael jabbed back.

The other clerk walked out right around then and had overheard most of it.

"He's not joking. A woman did come in here asking for you." The clerk said.

"Echyeah, and monkeys might fly out of my butt!" Michael scoffed.

Michael walked out and headed for his Duster, not noticing Searraigh standing across the street on the opposite sidewalk. She had noticed him however, and had glanced down at her fairth to make sure.

"_It's... him! There he is! I must catch him!_" Searraigh thought.

Searraigh took a step, and had to jump back to keep from getting run over by a car. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for traffic to clear so she could walk across the street. Once more she glanced at the fairth to make sure absolutely that he was the one she was looking for.

"_Hurry! Hurry hurry! Hurry you foolish humans!_" Searraigh thought impatiently.

Right around the time Searraigh had looked down at her fairth Michael spotted her. As soon as he did his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"_Holy nuts... it's a cosplayer! Oh my god it's a cosplayer, she's smokin hot, and she's dressed as a succubus! I can't believe that exists here in this town!_" Michael thought in amazement.

Moments after that thought, another thought occurred to him.

"_The perfect woman... just standing there. Just within reach and totally out of my league. Feck feck feck!_" Michael thought angrily.

He flung himself in his car and started buckling up. Michael glanced up again and noticed the woman now looking at him. Looking right at him and making eye contact. She smiled sweetly, and he looked away nervously.

"_WAAAAAY fecking out of my league. Damn damn damn!_" Michael thought, cursing.

He started the car and threw it in gear, and popped the parking brake. Right as he was preparing to move he noticed the woman had crossed the street and was walking across the parking lot in his general direction. He didn't realize the woman was walking straight as an arrow towards him, but then he wasn't really in the mood to look at her too much anyways. He tapped the accelerator and started rolling for the exit on the other side of the gas station opposite of the woman. Searraigh's footsteps became hurried.

"_No! No no! He's escaping! Wait please I only wish... to talk... to you._" Searraigh thought.

No matter how quickly she ran, she couldn't catch up to an already moving car. Michael rolled out onto the street and disappeared in a poof of exhaust smoke. Searraigh ran down the sidewalk after him, heels clicking furiously on the cement.

Michael was in a foul mood as he drove away. What he had perceived as a cosplayer lingered on his mind and drove him absolutely bonkers.

"To think a woman like that exists in this one horse town. Other towns and countries sure... those people over there in Japan are pretty wild, which is just my type. But here? Feck feck feck!" Michael cussed.

Just then he pitched his soda out the driver's side window and clenched his fists on the steering wheel hard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

"That's it, no more fecking soda for me. It's times like this when I need a beer. Still bad but at least it's an improvement!" Michael swore.

Michael drove home and parked his car. Slamming the door in frustration he stomped up the stairs to his apartment and wrenched the door open. Once inside he marched straight towards the fridge, ripped the door open, and let out a string of purple cusses when he saw he was out of beer.

"Fine. I'll walk to the corner liquor store and get a pack. I could use the exercise anyways." Michael sighed.

Michael washed up a bit and threw on a clean shirt, and then walked out to go to the combination liquor store and pawn shop.

Searraigh ended up taking flight with her succubus wings after losing sight of the Duster. Such an act was one of desperation, because she was afraid that nighttime would fall and she would lose the trail. It turns out that her desperate act finally netted her some results when she spotted the Duster parked next to a two story brick building several miles away from the gas station. It had taken her an hour, but she gleefully drifted down and landed out of sight a block away. Then she walked as casually as she could towards it, as casually as a succubus can manage anyways, and bent down to scrutinize it closely. All the markings and stickers were the same so she was rather certain it was the same car. Her nose moved closer to the door handle, and she let out a quiet squee of joy.

"_Ah! At long last I have your scent!_" Searraigh thought.

She exulted inside at her success, for having found his scent she could now use her most powerful tracking tool to finally run him down. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice to her left.

"Hey you." The voice said.

Searraigh looked up with hope filled eyes, but saw the speaker was not Michael Collins. Instead it was an elderly man sitting on a strange looking wheeled chair with an elderly woman next to him.

"Lookin to buy that car? I hope you are, because I hate that thing. Damn kids and their loud hot rods." The elderly man griped.

"I might. Who owns this?" Searraigh asked.

Her hand laid gently on the roofline and patted it. The steel of the car felt hot to her hand, having been in the sun all day.

"The guy that lives upstairs in O." The elderly man said scornfully.

Searraigh observed the expressions of the two people, and saw their bitterness. In fact their bitterness was so palatable that she didn't even need to use her advanced succubus senses. Those two people openly hated the man she was looking for.

"Michael Collins is his name, the little shit. Tried to get the landlord to throw him out but she said that he pays his rent and has the right to stay." The elderly woman grumbled.

"Maybe the fatso will buy a bicycle if he sells his car." The elderly man chuckled.

The two elderly people continued their rants to each other as Searraigh stood there in shock. Finally she had heard enough and walked towards the stairs leading up to the door with a letter O on it.

"_Horrid people. Why would anyone say that about someone else, or even think it? I simply must punish them for their insolence after this._" Searraigh thought.

Searraigh made her way up the stairs, and the old woman watched her go out of the corner of her eye.

"Slut." The elderly woman whispered.

"Probably the only way that blimp will ever get laid is by paying her." The elderly man whispered back.

Searraigh heard them of course, with her highly attuned succubus ears. But she paid them no mind for she had her attention on the door marked with the letter O.

She knew that the smell tickling her nose was the scent of her target. There was no doubt about it anymore. The unpleasant elderly couple had said his name and confirmed that door was his abode. Searraigh leaned against the door with her breasts squished flat and stuck her nose in the crack between the doorframe and door. She took in a deep lungful of air. And then another. Each breath she took imprinted his scent on her mind more and more.

"_Fufu, you played with yourself. I can taste it. This place is filled with spirit energy._" Searraigh thought.

She quickly realized the smell was old, and she knew that Michael wasn't inside. Her hand reached for the doorknob and turned it, but it was locked tight. It was just as well for she had no patience to wait for his return, so she slowly walked back down the stairs. Her eyes were partially lidded as her nose twitched over and over. Then in a trance like state she walked down the sidewalk that her nose told her Michael had traveled not long before.

"_You can't escape now, not after I have smelled your fire. I __will__ force you to share your loneliness to me, and I __will__ have you listen to my feelings._" Searraigh thought.

Michael found himself standing in the beer aisle of the liquor store, deciding what brand of swill he wanted to torture himself with. Eventually it came down to what was cheapest, and he grabbed a case of Rolling Rock off the shelf.

"Why the hell not. AVGN drinks this stuff so I might as well try it." Michael muttered.

While he had been deciding on what to get, the door to the shop jingled as another person came in. It was Searraigh, and she was following Michael's footsteps like a bloodhound following a trail. She wandered around the displays focusing more on her nose than her sight as Michael went to the checkout to pay. As he waited, he glanced around and noticed her by chance.

"_Wow, there she is again. Ahh damn I can't take my eyes off her!_" Michael thought.

All he could see was her neck up because of the displays, but what he saw was instantly mesmerizing. Even though he thought she was still wearing her cosplay, the horns and pointy ears will still just as appealing as her flawless pristine face. To him it symbolized someone who was just as into fantasy as he was, and that was a huge turn on. Just then Searraigh slowly looked up, and their eyes locked. Her eyes opened fully and lost that sort of unfocused look when she switched from using her nose to her sight.

"_Fooooooound youuuuuu _" Searraigh thought.

As soon as their eyes locked Michael looked away, his heart pounding. That didn't stop her from staring at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Her adoring eyes never left sight of him as she started to move.

"_Oh crap she saw me staring. Real smooth dipshit._" Michael thought.

Michael hurried forward to pay for his beer as Searraigh started towards him. Her light breathing had turned into heavy hot breaths. Her face twisted up in a lewd smile as she closed in on her prey.

"_Oh dear, you're shy aren't you. Don't be afraid my love, I don't bite. I just want to see your face writhing in pleasure ._" Searraigh thought.

She came up behind him as he was getting his change, her smile growing wider as her heart beat quickened. Slowly she extended her right hand for his shoulder.

"_So close! His scent is stronger than ever! How should I proceed? Out and out assault, or should I introduce myself and seduce him? No matter, I must capture him first and not get ahead of myself._" Searraigh thought.

Putting his change in his pocket, Michael grabbed his case of beer and promptly walked for the door. Searraigh was close behind, and was inches from grabbing him when the door swung in her way and stopped her. Wrenching the offending door out of the way, she pursued him as he walked down the sidewalk of the busy street.

"_Calm down Searraigh. You can't attack him in public. It will draw too much attention._" Searraigh thought to herself.

Michael didn't look behind him, but if he had he would have seen Searraigh follow close behind.

By then night time had asserted itself and driven away the last remaining streaks of light. The city had transformed and the night life was beginning to stir, awakened by the street lights and rays from the house windows. Michael made his way back down the sidewalk and made good progress towards his home. But that night was a strange night, and it made Michael shiver. His head was on a swivel as he couldn't shake the creepy feeling that was crawling up his back.

"What is this, the witching hour?" Michael muttered.

He rounded a corner and started walking down a dark parking lot. No lights were on in the businesses there and he silently plodded through the near darkness. Once he was surrounded by darkness the creepy feeling grew, and all signs of night life disappeared. Even though there wasn't a single sign of movement he didn't feel alone. Every once in a while he heard a faint clicking noise come from behind him, and he glanced back many times. He never saw a thing, and the only other sound was his footsteps and faint rattle of bottles inside his case of beer. Little did he know that he was indeed being followed, and by a creature that would fit right in at the witching hour. He didn't see the pair of red eyes watching him closely from the darkness.

"_Kikikiki, you're as nervous as a nightmare. Just wait until you get back to the privacy of your own chambers . The big bad succubus is going to drain you dry_ _._" Searraigh thought, giggling quietly.

Just then another sound disturbed the silence of the night. A rumbling sound followed by a trespassing light dispelling the imposing darkness. Searraigh floated on her succubus wings into concealment while the strange rumbling object grew closer. It was a car, and it was full of people who just came from a party. The car wasn't exactly driving in a straight line, but it seemed to pass Michael without any issue. Searraigh was about to come out of hiding when suddenly the car screeched to a stop and immediately backed up. Michael groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose just under his glasses as the car playing overly loud beat bop music returned and stopped next to him. Searraigh ducked out of sight and went into deep hiding.

"That's him. That's the bitch who threatened me." A woman said.

"_Great. The psycho hosebeast redhead is back._" Michael thought.

Several car doors opened and four people got out. Three men and one annoying redheaded woman. The apparent leader of the bunch stepped forward in front of Michael.

"Yo man, my girl's been sayin things about you. Said you insulted her." The dumbass boyfriend said.

"_Aaaand she got back with her boyfriend. Wow what a dumbass, and I don't mean the girl._" Michael thought.

"Yeah that sounds about right. I definitely did that." Michael said flatly.

"What the fuck man, you just gonna say shit and think youse gonna get away with it?" The dumbass boyfriend slurred.

Michael could smell a great deal of alcohol on the man's breath, and it didn't help that he was standing inches away from his face by then. Alcohol combined with the definite tinge of weed.

"_High, drunk, and stupid. What a winning combination._" Michael thought.

Michael was thankful he was considerably taller than the dumbass boyfriend, or he would be gasping for air from how bad he stank.

The boyfriend got even closer to Michael and let out a string of barely coherent slang and swear words. Finally Michael started getting angry himself.

"She had it coming. I suggest you run from her as fast as you can before she bites your dick off." Michael growled.

"Mother fucker!" The dumbass boyfriend shrieked.

He swung his fist right for Michael's face, and it landed square. Michael neither dodged or attempted to block the blow, simply absorbing it with his cheek. It didn't even faze him.

"Is that all you got? Steve Urkel could hit me harder." Michael mocked.

"Bro what the fuck. Knock him down on his lard ass!" Another dumbass said.

The dumbass boyfriend swung again, and it bounced right off the same spot. Then he laid a flurry of blows right into Michael's chest, and all it managed to accomplish was make him giggle like the Pillsbury Doughboy.

"Alright now watch this boyo. This is how it's done." Michael said.

Suddenly his massive right hook swung and connected with the dumbass boyfriend's nose with a crack, sending him tumbling back onto his butt while screaming. His nose was hemorrhaging blood and tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Why don't you stay there and bleed awhile before you taste some real pain." Michael warned darkly.

Michael backed up several steps and turned to leave, but the psycho redhead screeched out a string of shouts.

"Cut that faggot up! Kill him! Cut him up! Faggot fatso motherfucker." The annoying redhead screeched.

The other two who had been in the car came forward, and one of them drew a knife from his pocket. They covered the ground between them before he could move, and before he knew it Michael was in a fight for his life. The whole thing only lasted a few short seconds, but in the chaos Michael managed to get stabbed right in the stomach before he beat off his attackers. The knife was still in him as he staggered back, looking at his own wound. He could barely make it out because his glasses had been knocked off his face. The two dumbasses were picking themselves off the ground and clutching where Michael's heavy fist had landed. They watched in horror as Michael started laughing.

"You dumb fecks... think you can kill a big guy like me with this puny knife?" Michael cackled.

He ripped out the knife and threw it away, the blade having never reached anywhere near his vitals. In short, it was a flesh wound.

"Now who's the next son of a bitch who wants a shot at the title? No? Then leave me the hell alone!" Michael barked.

~Meanwhile

Searraigh was crouched behind a building waiting for the car to go away so she could continue following Michael. Her nose said that he was still there, and she could smell the spirit energy of the other four. But she couldn't hear much over the sound of the car with chopped muffler and heavy booming music.

.

..

...

"... faggot fatso motherfucker..." A distant voice screeched.

Searraigh straightened a little.

"_Wait what? Did I just hear that right_?" Searraigh thought.

...

A few minutes pass as Searraigh strained her pointy ears.

"...THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!..."

Searraigh jumped to her feet, her heart pounding in fear. Drawing her sword, she turned and ran down the alley she was in towards the sound of the car and overly loud music that had nearly drowned out the sound of a fight. She heard a scream of pain, and she ran faster.

~Meanwhile~

Michael's answer came immediately. The dumbass boyfriend who had been forgotten in the chaos had retrieved a baseball bat from the car. Luckily he was a dumbass and aimed for the leg instead of the head or Michael would have been done for. The attack came from behind, and the bat quite efficiently brought that giant man straight to the ground while screaming in agony. His leg was broken.

"Batter up butterball!" The dumbass boyfriend spat.

The dumbass boyfriend loomed over Michael and raised his bat over his blood soaked head, his stained lips curled in rage. Michael reached under his shirt in desperation, reaching for his last ace up his sleeve. In moments his hand wrapped around the grip and he drew it, cocking the hammer at the same time.

"Motha fucker's got a gat!" Someone shouted.

The entire time Michael had been carrying a concealed pistol but had refused to draw it until he had no more choices. It was a Beretta 92 model S, an older model but in excellent condition. It had been a surplus Italian police pistol he had scrounged up enough money to buy. Only someone as large as Michael could effectively conceal a full sized combat pistol like that, and he did it so well that nobody had any idea he had it. He knew full well how to use it too, having practiced countless times in the past. The sights lined up on the dumbass boyfriend and he started squeezing the trigger. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Michael's pistol arm. It was the annoying red head trying to protect her dumbass boyfriend. Suddenly the baseball bat landed on Michael's stomach and forced out another scream. In a fit of rage Michael lashed out at the redhead and grabbed her hair so he could chomp down on her neck with his last remaining weapon, his teeth. She careened back while yelling bloody murder.

"Mother fucker! You bit me!" The annoying redhead raged.

Michael turned his now free pistol arm on the boyfriend. He didn't pull the trigger, because the man was already stopped.

*shiiiink

Instead, he found the man clutching a blade protruding from his chest, and the baseball bat fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Da...fuck." The dumbass boyfriend gurgled.

The blade was removed with a wet sloop sound and he collapsed onto Michael, who shoved him aside. A sword which quickly lashed out in the darkness with a distinctive swish sound. Without his glasses on, Michael had no idea who it was other than some dark figure. For all he knew it was one of the others who had produced a sword from somewhere. Michael tried to crawl away but his broken leg was making that impossible. In extreme pain and confusion, Michael had absolutely zero idea what was happening. Finally in one last desperate act to protect his life he turned and pointed that Beretta straight at the figure with the sword, whom at that point was looming over him. At the last second before the sear triggered and the hammer fell, the figure stepped forward in just the right position for Michael to make out a fuzzy image in the headlights of the car. It was the cosplayer from before, and she was sheathing her blade. Michael's arm collapsed from weakness and the Beretta clattered to the ground next to him. Searraigh was at his side in an instant. Since Michael was near sighted, he finally got a decent look at her face.

"Stay still! Where does it hurt?!" Searraigh choked.

Tears were streaming down her eyes as she pressed her hand on top of the hand Michael had on his stomach wound. Their fingers twined together.

"Call... the police." Michael groaned.

"The police are worthless and can't help you. I can." Searraigh said.

*Pop

Michael's ear popped like he had just changed altitude, and he grew incredibly dizzy. Searraigh had cast a spell on him commonly known to monster girls to rob his strength and make him easy to capture. His muscles went limp and he fell back, but he didn't reach the ground because Searraigh's other hand supported his head from behind.

"Ahh!" Michael cried in pain.

Searraigh's entire body clenched at the sound of Michael in pain. That sound went straight to her heart, and it hurt her ten times worse than it hurt him. She didn't want him in pain, so the palm buried in his hair began to glow with powerful magic.

"You are safe now. Sleep." Searraigh said quietly.

She was mere inches from his face when she said that, having drawn closer to him without even really paying attention. Her hot musky breath stuck in his nose and made his brain spin even more. His eyes drooped and eventually closed, and she smiled in relief.

"I should have paid closer attention to you, but I didn't and this happened. Please forgive me. It won't ever happen again." Searraigh said.

Suddenly a black aura formed around Searraigh and it consumed the two of them. When it cleared there was no sign of either of them.


	3. Chapter 2

Day 2

Michael was in a world of hurt. After regaining consciousness, he didn't know where he was or what was happening other than his whole body was wracked with pain. All around him was impenetrable blackness that stifled not only sight but sound as well. It was like being placed in a sensory deprivation experiment, and he was beginning to panic. But try as he might none of his limbs obeyed his commands, nor could he even see himself.

"_Am I dead? Is this what purgatory looks like?_" Michael thought.

He soon reasoned against that thought, mostly because of his pain and an ever growing need to take a breath. But just like his limbs he was paralyzed and couldn't even take in precious oxygen. Precious seconds passed as he slowly suffocated. When he thought he was at his last moment before death, the pain filling his body abruptly faded and he was allowed to take a breath. He felt his body pressing against a cold hard surface that felt not unlike linoleum. The blackness faded completely and left Michael coughing and gasping on a floor in a dark room. It was his own kitchen in his own apartment.

"Rise, for your body has been healed." A feminine voice said.

Michael sat up as best he could and looked up. There standing before him in the faint light streaming through the window was what he had assumed was a cosplayer before. The woman dressed as a succubus without sparing a single detail. Leathery wings, slender tail with a heart shaped tip, curled horns, pointy ears, and last but not least a pair of red eyes. Eyes that were looking straight at him and making his spine shiver.

"_I've never had someone look at me like that before. What is that supposed to be?_" Michael thought.

Her clothes were barely there, with traces of what had been medieval armor at some point, but serving no protective purpose anymore. She had a bodice and a belt with a sword, and bits of metal armor here and there. To top it all off her skin was glowing an alluring sheen which made all her curves provocative and eye catching. She had all the right curves in all the right places, which were shown off perfectly by her skimpy and sexy clothing. Peeking out of behind her clothes in several spots were numerous peculiar looking tattoos. She held out her slender hand towards him in an offer to help him up. Her dainty fingers looked so frail that Michael could break them like crushing an empty beer can, and they had modest but beautiful manicured nails. Michael took the hand offered, and it felt like a jolt of lightning through him as he touched her soft skin.

"Come, sit down here. You've had a frightful night." Searraigh said.

She guided him over to the only armchair in the apartment, and he sank down into it with a sigh of fatigue. Her hand lingered for a moment longer than it needed to, and he felt a sense of loss when she let his hand go. He had never held hands with a woman before.

"Michael Collins I presume?" Searraigh asked.

"Ye... yeah. That's me." Michael stammered, surprised.

"My name is Searraigh Fontaine. It's a pleasure to meet you at long last Michael sweetie ." Searraigh said.

Michael watched in bewilderment as Searraigh walked around the dark living room and moved things around seemingly at random. It was as if she was looking for something, but what it was escaped him. Half out of curiosity and half out of helpfulness he reached over and threw the switch that turned on the lamp over the desk, which illuminated the dark room.

"Ah! Thank you sweetie, I wasn't having any luck finding candles." Searraigh said happily.

...

"_Candles?_" Michael thought.

She came back over and stood in front of Michael in the light, and he gawked at her accessories. Her tail was swaying and her wings were twitching with life. None of it looked fake at all, and Michael was an expert eye for small details. Finally at long last the switch clicked in his brain and he made the connections.

"You're... a succubus!" Michael exclaimed.

Searraigh smiled a devilish smile.

"Finally, someone who recognizes me for what I am and not as some sort of costumed loon!" Searraigh said.

Searraigh stepped a little closer and fluttered her wings in front of Michael, then her tail gently brushed his arm. He reached out slowly and touched the wing, and Searraigh turned so he could see and touch the base where it joined seamlessly with her lower back. His hand came back and clapped over his own mouth in shock. He was so shocked that he jumped up and paced back and forth while still holding his hand on his mouth.

"_NO!_" Searraigh thought frantically.

In Searraigh's mind, Michael was trying to run away. It was something she had seen many times before in the past when other monster girls introduced themselves to men, and often times those men got away never to be seen again. So she reacted by instinct.

*OOF

The next thing Michael knew he was pinned against the brick walls of his apartment with Searraigh's face in his. His arm was pinned over his head and she was darkly looming over him, even though she was smaller than him. In fact it was quite hilarious how easily she overpowered such a brutishly strong guy, but then her super human strength gave her that ability. Michael instantly came to respect her dainty fragile looking hands, and the bands of steel hidden inside.

"How cruel. After everything I've done and you still won't give me a chance to speak? I won't let you flee! You're mine now!" Searraigh said harshly.

Her eyes stared at him and made his blood run cold. They paralyzed him and made him tremble, but at the same time they conveyed a different message. Her eyes were wild. Insane even. Possessive eyes that wouldn't ever let him get away in a million years.

"Ahh let me go! I wasn't going to run! Why would I?" Michael said quickly.

"All humans flee, because all humans hate and fear us." Searraigh said harshly.

The sadness and pain in her voice was all too clear to Michael.

"_What the hell is going on! Who is this person? Where did a succubus come from!_?" Michael thought.

Michael struggled a little but she held him impossibly tight.

"I like succubii!" Michael asserted.

Searraigh gasped.

"Truthfully?" Searraigh asked.

Michael nodded.

"I've tried summoning a succubus several times, but never had any luck. I'm thrilled you're here, not freaked out! I swear!" Michael said.

Slowly the superhuman grip on Michael weakened, and then faded away. Instead the hands moved to his shoulders and then his arms. Where once she was brutally pinning him, she was then embracing him in a gentle hug. She guided him back to the chair and gently pushed him down until he was sitting again.

"I will admit, there is one thing I am afraid of." Michael said.

"What is that sweetie?" Searraigh asked.

She formed a nervous expression as she asked that.

"I'm afraid to admit I already forgot your name." Michael said, smiling sheepishly.

"Searraigh Fontaine." Searraigh repeated.

"Shir..." Michael tried to say.

"Searraigh..." Searraigh repeated, smiling.

"Shar?" Michael queried.

"Sea..rraigh." Searraigh repeated, chuckling.

...

"_Oh my... he's so adorable trying to pronounce my name_!" Searraigh thought.

...

"She...rry?" Michael tried again.

...

"Sherry is fine with me sweetie." Sherry confirmed.

"Sherry Fontaine." Michael mouthed.

"Correct. Now that issue is out of the way, please take your shirt off sweetie." Sherry instructed.

Without even waiting for Michael to respond, Sherry's hands reached out to undo his shirt. He recoiled back in the chair and covered his big belly with his arms.

"Hey wait a minute. I don't want anyone to see me without my shirt... it's embarrassing! I don't have a six pack under here you know!" Michael cried.

*pop

Suddenly Sherry held her hand up in a STOP motion and a flash of crimson light came from her palm.

"_Magic!_" Michael thought.

Moments later Michael's equilibrium went out of whack and the whole world started spinning around him. His head slumped back as he felt dizzier and dizzier. Sherry unceremoniously removed his shirt and undid the spell, and he held his hand over his mouth to keep from hurling.

"I dislike doing that, so please do not make me do it again sweetie. If I ask you to take off your clothes, then please do it." Sherry said quietly.

Her fingers probed the area where the knife wound had been, and she cocked her head back and forth to get a good view. She reached over to the desk and redirected the lamp to provide better light. Every time she pressed her dainty fingers against him, they sank in. Michael shuddered in embarrassment over how ugly and out of shape he was, especially compared to her. Sherry wasn't a skinny rail, but she was definitely a healthy woman.

"Does it hurt here?" Sherry asked.

Michael shook his head no.

"And here?" Sherry asked again.

Michael once more shook his head no.

Seemingly satisfied, Sherry then rolled up his pant leg and did the same procedure for his busted leg. There were no signs of injury.

"It seems you are quite receptive of my magic and have healed well. It is always a good idea to check these things and ensure the job is done." Sherry explained.

"Enough enough enough!" Michael exclaimed.

"Pardon?" Sherry asked.

Michael's hands grabbed Sherry's and stopped their probing inspection of his knee. She gasped.

"Enough about me! Where did you come from? How did you get here? Why are you here? What are you doing in my house? How did you heal me? Oh damn I have a million questions!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hopefully I can provide a million answers, but this should be a good start." Sherry said, laughing.

Her hand slipped in between her breasts where she fished out a large rolled paper and handed it to Michael. He held it in his hand for a moment in surprise, and felt her warmth leaving the thick paper.

"Where were you even keeping this?" Michael asked.

"I'll let you use your imagination." Sherry replied slyly.

Michael unraveled the scroll and looked it over while Sherry went back to examining his knee. He noticed the picture of himself and marveled at the detail, before moving to the other document which was written in pitch black ink. The letters were so black that they seemed to absorb all light that touched them like little letter shaped black holes. The writing was clear and elegant.

"On this day in the forty seventh and six hundredth year of the new era, a message has been received from another dimension far from ours on the astral plane. The sender has been identified as one Michael Collins..." Michael read aloud.

Michael reread the document from the beginning to his name over and over to ensure he was reading it right.

"You must be a powerful sorcerer to have sent a message to my world all on your own." Sherry interjected.

"But I didn't send a message, and I'm not a sorcerer." Michael denied.

Sherry reached over and snatched up the picture and showed it to him. He shook his head.

"That's me, but I have no idea how you got that or why someone made a mistake..." Michael said.

"Do you have a doppelganger in this city?" Sherry asked.

"No." Michael answered reluctantly.

"Then you are the one who sent the message." Sherry insisted.

"Seriously I didn't." Michael denied.

Sherry sighed in annoyance.

"Why must you deny it? I have no intention of harming you so there is nothing to hide. Your call has been answered so you should feel joy in your accomplishment." Sherry said reassuringly.

Michael shook his head again and went back to reading the dispatch in his hand.

"_Strange, he looks perturbed. Is he not happy that someone answered his plea of loneliness?_" Sherry thought.

"*cough where was I? Oh yes... This man's message has revealed the existence of his dimension and has allowed us to scry it's contents. It has been discovered that an incalculable number of humans exist in this new world. The holder of this dispatch is hereby tasked with traveling to this unknown world via magic transportation. Return will be unlikely, as well as any assistance..." Michael read aloud.

Michael looked at Sherry in surprise.

"You were sent here alone... and from another dimension?" Michael asked.

"Yes. The Maoyu didn't want to risk leaving our homes vulnerable to attack by using too much energy, so I volunteered to quest alone." Sherry explained.

Michael nodded and shook his head in wonder, and went back to reading.

"... so help will have to be local. Find Michael Collins and protect him from any retribution, for the enemy surely discovered the message as we did. Accept his assistance if he is willing to provide it. Open a portal between our worlds if possible, and if not then create a foothold in their world using your magic. On account of your solitude, you are free to complete this quest as you see fit. Since you will be the first of our kind to enter this new world, it will become your domain. Henceforth, you shall be called mistress and have all privileges that brings. May my blessings serve you well. ~ Signed Maoyu Lilith." Michael finished.

Michael gently rolled the dispatch up and handed it back to Sherry. She took it and shoved it back in between her breasts where it vanished from sight. There was no sign of it from outside, and since so much of her breasts were showing Michael couldn't quite make sense of it. He couldn't figure out it wasn't peeking out somewhere.

"Why did you volunteer for a suicide mission? Are you mental?" Michael asked suddenly.

"My mistress told me that coming here could possibly end the war." Sherry said.

"And your mistress is... who? This 'Maoyu Lilith'?" Michael queried.

"No. The Maoyu is the Maoyu. My mistress is Lady Druella." Sherry said.

Michael's eyes went wide in surprise and he coughed. He understood that Sherry was a succubus, but there were many kinds of succubii written in fiction and fables. In his mind it was plausible for a succubus to exist in a world where countless cultures had made stories about them, but he expected a generic one and not one straight from the MGE. His beloved MGE. For her to say the name Druella was no different if someone wearing a federation uniform beamed down into his apartment and claimed they were from the Enterprise. His first reaction was utter disbelief.

"_No way! It has to be a coincidence!_" Michael thought.

Michael jumped to his feet and paced back and forth once more, his hand running through his hair and his mind reeling.

"_Why is he acting so shocked? Surely nobody knows of my mistress in this world._" Sherry thought, confused.

"Who is your mistress?" Michael asked again.

"I just told you!" Sherry said.

"Humor me. I want to hear it again. In fact, what is she mistress of? What is her full title?" Michael asked pointedly.

"Lady Druella. Fourth princess of the demon realm and mistress of Lescatie, as well as daughter of the Maoyu herself." Sherry clarified.

Michael went back to pacing once more. He was on the edge of hyperventilating.

"_Monster Girl Encyclopedia! My god! Straight from the MGE! I read her biography! But they never called the monster lord 'Maoyu' in the 'pedia. That's different._" Michael thought frantically.

Sherry watched him pace back and forth in confusion.

"_What is he thinking? I must know his thoughts, for his face is shifting betwixt terror and pure joy._" Sherry thought.

Sherry jumped up and began pacing immediately behind Michael as she tried to read his expressions. He turned towards the chair to ask her another question, and yelped when he saw she was gone. She tapped his shoulder and he jumped while clutching his heart.

"What has set you into such a queer mood?" Sherry asked.

"Your mistress is a succubus with white hair and wings." Michael blurted.

"YES! How did you..." Sherry tried to ask.

Michael resumed pacing back and forth across the carpet while holding his hand to his mouth in thought. Back and forth, back and forth. Finally Michael stopped dead in his tracks with one foot still in mid step. Sherry skidded to a stop behind him. Slowly, ever so carefully, he turned back and looked at her with wild eyes.

"You're here to turn this planet into a demon realm, and when you do the Maoyu will have enough strength to defeat the chief god and the order. Then she can rewrite the fundamental laws of nature and allow mamono to give birth to males." Michael concluded.

"Yes? Essentially? You know an awful lot about my world." Sherry said in amazement.

Michael slowly formed a wicked smile on his face as he thought about the possibilities. If his brain was an engine, it would have been screaming at six thousand RPM from how fast the wheels were turning. He laughed. An almost sinister laugh, but joyous at the same time. For the first time his eyes raked across her body not in curiosity but in pure perverted thoughts.

"Welcome to Earth. Kick your shoes off an make yourself comfortable. I'll be your tour guide for our amazing journey through the depraved fall of the world. Up ahead on the left we have eternal twilight and on the right we have creeping corruption." Michael said, laughing evilly.

"What is this madness? You're human but you actually WANT this land to become a demon realm?" Sherry blurted.

"Yeah, I think it would be nice. If it's a dark demon realm then the dang desert sun will cool and if it's a green one then this place will become an oasis. People will live in peace and the land will become fertile and friendly. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want and I'll help you as best I can. I'm not rich and I don't have any political powers but I'll try." Michael said.

"But how? How is it you understand and accept these things? Most humans could never be convinced to visit a demon realm, much less help CREATE one! We're talking about a place filled with the mana of monsters like me!" Sherry asked.

"Well... because I..." Michael tried to say

*Ding Dong Ding Dong... Dong Dong Ding Dong... Ding Ding Dong Dong... Dong Dong Ding Dong... Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong Dong

Sherry twirled around in an instant as soon as the Westminster Chimes began playing from the clock sitting on top the TV. Her sword flashed out and she pointed it right at the source of the noise. She twitched nervously as she saw the second hand moving all on its own as if by magic.

"Hey!" Michael protested.

"Stay back! It's incantation bells preparing to cast a spell!" Sherry exclaimed.

She raised her sword, preparing to strike.

"_I must protect him at all costs! I haven't even gotten him in bed ye... wait what is he doing!_" Sherry thought frantically.

Michael rushed forward and snatched the clock off the TV before Sherry could destroy it. He clutched it protectively in his arms and held it away from Sherry as she tried to snatch it away from him.

"This was my grandmothers and I would appreciate it if you LEFT IT ALONE!" Michael shouted.

Sherry lowered her sword and sheathed it.

"I see. So your grandmother was a sorcerer as well. You hold many surprises Michael sweetie." Sherry said, smiling.

Michael put the clock down and Sherry looked at it in fascination for quite a long time. To her it looked so intricate and exquisite in its design and she formed a new appreciation for what was a in her mind a great piece of art. She didn't realize it, but she had been staring at the clock for quite a while.

"What makes those little arms move sweetie?" Sherry asked.

...

"Sweetie?" Sherry asked, turning.

Michael was nowhere to be seen. He had ran off while Sherry was looking at the clock, because it dawned on him that it was... well... dawn. Aka it was eight o'clock on Monday morning and he had classes to get to.

"_Drat... where's he gone to? Trying to get him to stay in one place is like trying to get a wererabbit to remain still._" Sherry thought.

She walked around the small apartment looking for him, first in the kitchen where she noticed something had changed from before. The stove was on and a blue speckled pot was sitting over the flames.

"Is that... will o wisp flames?" Sherry wondered aloud.

She sniffed the contents of the pot suspiciously, and noted they were beginning to boil.

"_Strange, perhaps it's some sort of wizards brew_." Sherry thought.

Suddenly a crash of things falling came from the other room followed by a muffled voice.

"FECK!" Michael cussed.

Sherry went towards the noise but only made it half way before Michael barreled around a corner and breezed past her.

"Sweetie?

Michael ignored her and ran into the kitchen where he turned off his coffee and topped it off with water. Then he turned around and barreled back towards the bedroom and past Sherry.

"Sweetie!?" Sherry asked again.

Michael was already out of earshot and in his room. He tugged on a different pair of pants and then ran past Sherry again heading towards the bathroom and his emergency 'oh shit I'm late' supplies. Supplies which consisted of breath mints and spray on deodorant.

"SWEETIE!? " Sherry asked a third time.

This time she lashed out and hooked his arm as he tried to barrel past her towards the kitchen once more. She forced him to look at her and pay attention. Her nose wrinkled at the scent of the deodorant spray.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Sherry asked calmly.

"I'm late! I need to get the lead out!" Michael exclaimed.

Michael managed to slip from her grip and disappear into the kitchen.

...

"Lead out? What lead? I am so confused!" Sherry exclaimed.

Sherry followed him in the kitchen where he grabbed a travel mug and poured a cup full of coffee, and much to Sherry's amazement he immediately gulped it down and filled it again.

"_He's... drinking that stuff_?" Sherry thought.

Michael winced.

"Shit that's HOT!" Michael hissed.

Michael careened past her and plopped his mug on his desk. Then he started tugging on his boots while talking.

"Turn the lights off when you leave a room. Don't fiddle with anything you don't understand. Don't lower the AC. Don't answer the door. Don't drink all my coffee or eat all my food. If you find porn on my computer, it isn't mine." Michael spouted off rapid fire.

Sherry immediately perked up.

"Porn?" Sherry asked excitedly.

He straightened and slung his backpack over his shoulders.

There's books on the shelf if you get bored and NES games below them." Michael added.

"What's an..." Sherry tried to ask.

Michael grabbed his keys and bolted out the door before Sherry could say a single word more. In fact she was stunned enough to stand there gaping like a fish. After several long seconds she came to her senses.

"_He just... ran out the door. HE RAN OUT THE DOOR AND HE'S OUTSIDE WITHOUT ME! WAIT FOR ME SWEETIE!_" Sherry thought frantically.

She bolted out the door after him but it was too late. Sherry watched in horror as the Duster roared down the street and squealed around a corner, and out of sight.

Normally Michael would have walked to school but since he was running late he had taken the Duster. The campus was only about a mile and a half away but he was there in minutes by car, where he quickly parked and ran into class. Red faced and huffing, he charged through the door to see all his fellow classmates already seated and staring straight at him. Some of them were chuckling.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Collins." The instructor said dryly.

"I'm very sorry sir." Michael said.

Michael walked to the front of the classroom and sat down in his seat. He pulled out his notebook and pen, and prepared to take notes while the instructor brought up his slides on the projector. Michael could hear a couple voices behind him whispering as he waited for the lecture to start.

"Fatso can't even show up to school on time." A student murmured.

"I wonder how far he ran before he got all out of breath? Five feet?" Another student murmured.

"_Those shitheads sound like they have the mentality of middle school dropouts_." Michael thought.

So Michael sat quietly for the next hour and took his notes while the instructor prattled on and on. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Sherry's face out of his head. He couldn't believe his luck at meeting something as strange and wonderful as a succubus. And the way she was always saying 'sweetie' really warmed his heart, because she was being kind and caring unlike most other women he had run into over the years.

"_She held my hand! And hugged me! And... and... called me sweetie! She's the nicest woman I've ever met!_" Michael thought, grinning.

But still he had many worries, like what to do about the night before and how to act with a stranger in his home.

"_I wonder if I should tell the cops. I don't see the red headed girl around anywhere_." Michael thought.

So engrossed was his thoughts that he didn't even notice when the classroom door opened, and when all the students turned and gasped. Sherry had arrived.

"Excuse me miss, but we're in the middle of class." The instructor said, annoyed.

Michael turned to look, and nearly coughed out his spleen in shock. Sherry was standing at the back of the classroom as large as life. She was still wearing her skimpy getup, and she looked like a street walker. Unlike before when Michael first saw her the previous day, she was no longer wearing the remains of her armor. Her clothes consisted of a pair of hip boots and what Michael could only describe as a leather bondage bikini with heart shaped accents. Michael saw her look right at him and smile.

"There you are sweetie." Sherry said happily.

Michael's heart hiccupped in his chest.

"_She... called me sweetie again! No wait... what was I just thinking? God she's so... distracting!_" Michael thought frantically.

She sashayed up the alley between the desks through the center of class, tail bobbing and wings fluttering, until she was standing right in front of Michael. All eyes were glued on her as the men went wild and the women were filled with burning jealousy. Not a single one of them, even in the slightest, could compare with her raw radiating beauty. So beautiful was she that she made the human women around her look ugly, and Michael knew deep in his heart that no human could ever look as beautiful as her. It was inhuman beauty, and she was flaunting it.

"Ssssssherry... what are you doing here?" Michael stammered.

Sherry slowly bent down at the hip and leveled her gaze with Michael's. All the guys in the class quietly muttered 'whoa' as her butt jutted out provocatively and her large breasts swayed like pendulums. She formed a sweet but devious smile on her face.

"You ran out on me sweetie, and I was worried." Sherry said innocently.

Her words were innocent enough, but her tone of voice oozed seduction. Michael felt like he was standing next to a radioactive fuel rod and her power was permeating him like radiation. As she came closer the effect grew stronger. It wasn't his imagination either, because she was actively using her magic against him. Her natural instincts told her to make sure her mate couldn't run away a second time. It could be considered a natural succubus charm mechanism to snare her mate.

"Sherry... you can't..." Michael tried to say.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and sat in his lap. Her soft rump pressed into his legs and warmed them. He felt a great warmth come over him as her magic completely overwhelmed his body and made it difficult to think.

"Please don't send me away, after all just I want to be close to you aaaalll the time . I love you!" Sherry said seductively.

"WHOA!" Everyone clamored.

Michael gasped, but Sherry's closeness choked out any words he might have formed. The instructor looked rather upset at all the shenanigans going on in his classroom, and he stepped forward nervously to confront Sherry. All while keeping his eyes glued on her tits.

"Miss what is your relation to Mr. Collins? You are being very disruptive and if you don't have a valid reason to be here..." The instructor tried to say.

"Probably a paid hooker." A student muttered.

*hehehehe

Sherry heard that, and just about everyone else in the classroom. Several people chuckled and nodded their agreements. Michael's face started to shift into a dark expression.

"Michael is my beloved husband." Sherry said loudly.

..

...

"WHAAAAAAAA?" Everyone cried.

The whole room went nuts as everyone recoiled in shock and started talking at once. Even Michael recoiled in surprise and tried to speak, but Sherry laid a slender finger on his lips and winked. Right around then several distinct voices could be heard in the clamor.

"No fucking way a woman like that married a blubber butt like him! He's a useless lump of flesh!" A student cried.

"Must have been money." Another student said.

"But he's broke! Look at that turd he drives around town or the clothes he wears! He can't even afford more than one set!" A third student claimed.

All three of those students who were speaking were female, and Sherry looked at them in disdain. Her arms wrapped tightly around Michael's head to block out the sound from entering his ears, as if to protect him. The professor meekly tried to quiet them down, but their harsh comments kept coming. Harsh, but not entirely inaccurate. Michael was not an attractive man in the slightest.

"_Foolish humans. That's not how you are supposed to treat your men! Being so hateful serves no purpose and it makes me sick. I'll show you how a real woman acts!_" Sherry thought angrily.

Sherry looked back towards Michael, and saw the hard pained look he had on his face. Even with her arms blocking his ears, he knew exactly what they were saying. Most other people wouldn't have noticed his pain, but she could with her natural succubus talent. To the ordinary human he looked like he was scowling but nothing more.

"_Don't hurt! Please don't hurt. I'll take away your pain my love. You don't need any of them with me around._" Sherry thought.

Slowly her face crept closer to his, until she pounced like a predator and locked lips with him.

*chu

The whole classroom fell utterly silent.

*Mm... hah

* slp smack pwah

*schlik chlp hnghh mhn shlurp lick

The only sound in the classroom was the sound of wet smooching noises echoing off the walls. Nobody could believe what they were seeing. Nobody could believe that such a beautiful woman could kiss what they thought was the most disgusting guy ever. In fact, some were disgusted by it if their twisted grossed out expressions were any indication. Neither Sherry or Michael paid them any mind, because in that moment all the pain went away and they entered a world of their own.

A great deal of time passed Sherry and Michael as they lost themselves in the passionate act of kissing. The sweetness of their lips pressed together was so good that neither wanted to stop. So much that the instructor was completely ignored when he meekly tried to break the couple up. At long last he dismissed the class in frustration. Everyone slowly filtered out, but not before snapping a few pictures with their phones before going. Sherry let Michael's lips go and watched them wander out, including the instructor. Only when the door was closed did she look back at Michael, and he was staring distantly at his notebook with a silly smile on his face. She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, as if sharing a very private secret.

"You should know, I didn't just come here because the Maoyu said it would end the war. I came here for you. Something about your fairth told me it was my fate to come here and meet you, and here I am." Sherry whispered.

...

She pulled away, and gave him another warm smile.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Sherry asked softly.

Michael let out a long sigh and slowly looked up at Sherry. His eyes were glistening and he was trembling.

"That was... my first kiss." Michael said distantly.

"I know sweetie." Sherry said.

"How?" Michael asked.

"I'm a succubus. If you had ever kissed before, even long ago, I would have tasted it. I know it sounds cruel, but I believe fate was keeping you for the day you and I were to finally meet. It is the same for me. Our paths were guided to this fateful day." Sherry explained.

Michael nodded and slowly put his supplies away in his backpack. Her statement was something he understood without needing more information. In that moment, he realized that a whole new world had truly opened for him. He didn't want to look the gift horse in the mouth too much and ruin the beautiful thing he had found. Fate had finally thrown him a bone, and he was going to run with it like a bat out of hell.

"You can't come here though. I'll get in trouble if you disrupt the class like that." Michael said reluctantly.

"It would have been kind had you told me where you were going. I knew not what this place is. It is no longer safe for you to be alone outdoors." Sherry said darkly.

"Not safe? Those people last night were an exception, not a rule." Michael said.

"It's not them I am concerned about. If I am here, do you not believe it possible that others came here too? I worry for you sweetie. Maoyu forgive me if I am ever the cause of you being attacked." Sherry said.

"So you won't go home?" Michael asked.

"I asked once before but I ask seriously now. Do you wish me to leave? Truthfully?" Sherry asked.

"...no." Michael whispered.

Sherry smiled and hugged Michael tightly, and whispered in his ear.

"Then I shall stay by your side where I belong." Sherry said.

She hummed happily as she squeezed Michael tight against her. He smiled happily, the thought of someone hugging him making his brain reel.

"What if I had said yes?" Michael asked, curious.

"I wouldn't have left no matter what you said. I dare not let you from my sight for a moment lest the worst happen." Sherry said firmly.

"Well then we are going to have to figure out a disguise so you don't attract attention. Walking around as you are will only work for a few more days." Michael said.

"Why must we remain in this place? The people here are quite unpleasant. Perhaps it would be wise to not come here." Sherry said, frowning.

"They don't bother me too much anymore. I've been hearing that stuff all my life and I've gotten used to it." Michael said dismissively.

Sherry's frown deepened tremendously.

"But why do they treat you so? I don't understand!" Sherry asked forcefully.

"It's because I'm fat and ugly. They can't understand why a pretty girl like you would go near an untouchable like me." Michael explained.

Sherry reached out and placed her palm on his face and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You are hardly untouchable. I am touching you right now!" Sherry said, chuckling.

"I didn't mean literally. *Sigh, you know what I was trying to say." Michael muttered.

"Truly not. Even when I was human we didn't treat each other like this. The order treated us badly enough without us doing it to each other. Have they no sense of right and wrong?" Sherry insisted.

"Wait... you were human?" Michael asked.

"Yes, long ago. I was a knight and hero in the order before my mistress defeated me and showed me the truth. Showed me how to be a woman. That was seven seasons ago, shortly after the fall of Lescatie. But then I suppose you have no idea who the order is." Sherry explained.

"_Wait a minute, that's just like that Wilmarina chick in... fallen maidens. Oh shit._" Michael thought.

The switches were starting to click in Michael's head at that moment, and he was beginning to figure out what had happened and why she was there.

...

"_That coin. When did I last see it? I lost it right after I... made that wish. No that's impossible_." Michael thought.

Michael's doubt swirled around in his brain and immediately rejected something as unscientific as a coin which could grant wishes.

"What's the matter sweetie? You look distraught." Sherry asked.

"Nothing... just trying to figure something out. Anyways we drifted off our original topic. We were talking about..." Michael tried to say.

"The hateful people here." Sherry interjected.

"No not that. Nothing you and I could do can change that, unless you know some sort of trick to make me skinny." Michael asked, with a tinge of hope.

Sherry made a show of putting her finger on her chin in thought.

"Hmm, I would suggest not eating." Sherry said nonchalantly.

.

..

...

"Yeah that's what I thought. Anyways we need to figure out a disguise before my next class which is in... twenty minutes." Michael said, glancing at his watch.

Sherry snagged his wrist and inspected the watch he had just glanced at.

"It has numbers on it. A time piece like the clock in your home?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, my class?" Michael reminded.

"I could simply render myself unseeable. Would that be adequate?" Sherry asked.

"You can do that?" Michael asked.

"Certainly! It's a simple spell and it takes but a few minutes to prepare. We should embark now and then I will activate it before your... class... whatever that may be." Sherry said, smiling.

"Don't they have schools where you're from?" Michael asked.

"Of course. Do you think us monsters savages? But schools are for little children and you are a grown man. Are you slow?" Sherry asked.

"SSSSSLOW?! HELL NO! Adults go to school too you know!" Michael bellowed.

"Oh I know sweetie, I am only teasing. You're cute when you're flustered." Sherry said, giggling.

Michael grumbled and hitched his backpack over his shoulder. He walked out the classroom with Sherry close behind. Just before they walked out Sherry placed her hand on Michael's right shoulder, and a flash of red energy was absorbed into his body.

Michael and Sherry made their way across the campus towards a row of doors clean on the other side of the property. As Michael walked across the campus, he held his gaze low towards the ground. He had a scowl on his face, as was his normal expression, and he silently padded along in his PF Fliers.

"_Oh god, they're all looking. She's... practically naked and following a fat guy. This is so embarrassing_." Michael thought.

Several steps behind and to his left was the clack clack clack of Sherry's heels, reminding him of her presence. Every step she took made her whole body sway side to side alluringly. Sherry's pinpoint accurate face reading skills noticed his expression, and the sound of heels on concrete quickened until she hopped in front of him with a flourish.

"Hey." Sherry said sweetly.

Michael stopped and looked at her, and she gave him a sloppy deviant smile. Her finger pushed up on her cheek as if to further amplify her own smile.

"Do this." Sherry said.

She pushed on her cheek even more, and continued smiling.

"Hmmp." Michael scoffed.

He walked around her and kept heading towards his class. She quickly turned and followed him, resuming her position to his left. Her hand reached out and took his, and their fingers twined. A group of students passed them by and every single one was staring straight at them. Michael scowled more.

"Michael, chin up. Walk tall and proud, for you need not let these hateful people bother you. They are beneath you." Sherry said in hushed tones.

"Beneath me? What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.

"You are better than them because you are not hateful and bitter. My opinion of you scrapes against the clouds above, so don't let these people drag you down." Sherry explained, waving her free hand.

Michael stopped dead in his tracks and straightened.

"You're right. What the frack am I doing? I'm twenty five years old and not once have I ever let anyone get me down." Michael pronounced.

"Ah! That's better!" Sherry exclaimed.

After that Michael held his head up high while Sherry clung to his arm. Whenever someone would shoot him a scornful look he would look right back at them with a smile. In his brain he was thinking to himself.

"_Hey. Hey you. Yeah you. See this? This is my girlfriend. She kissed me. Yeah that's right. This hottie kissed a ugly guy like me, and she smiled after she did it."_ Michael thought.

Without fail every person would look away and quickly walk off. Michael felt like he was on top of the world at that moment, and nothing could tear him down. Not with Sherry hanging on his arm. His confidence level shot straight up like a saturn v rocket, and Sherry knew it. She encouraged it with a few select whispered words in his ear. Her devilish words wormed their way into his brain and laid the seeds of what would be many subtle changes to his personality. In that fashion the two of them found their way across campus and near their destination.

Once Michael and Sherry got close to the classroom, they ducked out of sight behind a building. Michael looked every which way to ensure nobody was watching.

"Alright, do your magic gig." Michael said.

"Very well. You must remember one thing. I will be invisible to all including you, but I will not leave your side. No matter what I will be nearby, understood?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded.

Sherry held her hands out and a very deep blood red glow emanated from them. The red was so deep that you could almost say it was black. And just like that she faded from view as if she had never existed.

"Wow, that works really well. Thanks Sherry!" Michael remarked.

Suddenly he felt a touch on his neck which was undeniably the touch of warm fingers. Although he couldn't see or hear her, he could still feel her and she was reminding him that she was near. With a smile on his face Michael walked around the corner and into his classroom.

Michael once more sat down in the front row of the classroom, as was his habit. In that class he was friends with the guy next to him, and his friend spoke up as soon as he walked in.

"Hey HEY Mikey! How ya doin buddy!" The class friend exclaimed happily.

"Just fine, how 'bout you?" Michael asked.

"Doin' good doin' good! Hey man you forget your glasses today?" The class friend asked.

Michael's hand shot up to his face and felt around. His glasses were nowhere to be found. He had forgotten all about them and never noticed because everything was clearer than ever.

"_Sherry... must have healed more than my wounds._" Michael thought.

"I uh.. I'm wearing contacts." Michael lied.

"Cool beans! Hey it looks great! I've been hearin' crazy stuff going 'round campus about you and some knockout dame. Is there a connection I sense?" The classroom friend asked with a sly smile.

"...maybe?" Michael said nervously.

"HA! I knew it! It's about time you had some luck!" The class friend exclaimed.

Right around then the instructor cleared his throat, and the class friend looked up.

"Can I start now or do you want to keep gossiping?" The second instructor asked.

"Sorry sir." Both of them said.

So the lecture began and Michael pulled his notebook out to write notes. His attention went back and forth between the board and the book until around fifteen minutes in when the instructor was explaining an important detail. When Michael looked down again he discovered his pen had gone missing.

"_Wait... did I drop it? Where'd it go_?" Michael thought.

Michael shuffled his papers around looking for it but had no luck. Finally he fished around in his backpack and came up with another pen, and went to write more notes. Instead he found his spiral notebook had turned a page and had something written on it that was not in his handwriting.

Mikey is going to get laid tonight ❤

*ba bump

Michael's heart jumped in shock.

"_That's it. She said it. Holy crap... what do I do?_" Michael thought frantically.

Michael watched in amazement as lines formed from an invisible pen trailing spirals and other doodles across the page. Flowers and hearts took shape, twisting and trailing away from the text in the center of the page as if they were roots spreading away from the trunk of a tree.

"_Succubus! Succubus... and she... and... I'm not ready for that! Oh crap! I didn't pause to think she would want my spirit energy! Crap, she called me her husband... and I know what that really means!_" Michael thought.

Had Michael been able to see Sherry, he would have seen her levitating over his desk while drawing with his stolen pen. But she was invisible, and the only sign of her was an ever filling notebook. Suddenly realizing how impossible it would be to explain away, Michael reached to shut the notebook. Instead it slid across the table and out of arm reach.

"Damn it Sherry... noooo." Michael whispered.

"You say something buddy?" The classroom friend asked.

"Ah uh, nothing." Michael muttered.

The class friend nodded and went back to his notes, while Michael moved his backpack strategically to block his view of the magical self drawing notebook. With no other options but let it happen, Michael decided to play dumb and simply grab another notebook so he could finish his notes.

Shortly later the note taking portion of class was over and the instructor told his students that he would be showing a video for the rest of class.

"_Oh thank goodness. They have to turn the lights out, and then nobody will see... that._" Michael thought in relief.

He glanced at the notebook to his right and saw more lines forming. Sherry was hard at work doodling all over that page to amuse herself, mostly because she had become bored shortly after class started. The lights flicked out and the video started. Michael couldn't see but Sherry looked up from her drawing and looked around in confusion.

"_What's this? The mage lights have been extinguished?_" Sherry thought.

Michael shifted in his seat so he could better see the projector, settled back, and relaxed. Although the projector did produce light it was still too dark to see anything in that classroom, and that brought him a sense of comfort. Comfort that was driven away just as soon as he felt something touch him from behind.

"_Ah... is that her boobs? No way, she's pressing her boobs in my back!_" Michael thought.

He had never felt a woman's breasts before but he had a pretty good idea. Two round and soft objects with pointy hard spots in the middle. It was pretty cold in that room, but he didn't know that she was just very aroused and the cold had no effect on her. Soon after he came to that conclusion he felt two hands snake their way down his chest and under his shirt, which made him shudder in excitement. Her hands were so soft and warm that he immediately became addicted to their touch. Soft lips pressed against his neck, and her teeth teasingly nibbled and tugged gently on his skin. All along his neck she sucked and nibbled on his skin as if tasting it.

"_What is she doing to me? I can't let her do this in class... but it feels soooo goooood!_" Michael thought.

Slowly Michael succumbed to Sherry's devilish and teasing touch, and melted right away. Her hands explored his body and touched or massaged here and there looking for erogenous zones, each one eliciting a quiet involuntary moan. She found a lot of them too. Her tongue crawled along his skin, slowly working towards his mouth while her hand slowly crept down to his pants.

"_Noo... not that! Not... here..._" Michael thought.

He was utterly helpless before her mighty succubus power, and her hand snuck under his waistband. Just one of her fingers barely brushed against his privates, and his entire body shuddered in pleasure.

*flick

By the time the video ended and the lights flicked on, Michael was a shuddering and drooling mess. Snapping to his senses he straightened in his seat and tugged his shirt straight, and wiped his mouth while looking around. The hands that had been groping him retreated to his shoulders and massaged him just a single time.

"_Whew... nobody saw._" Michael thought.

There was one last soft touch against his cheek and then the sensual assault ended.

Class ended and Michael quickly packed up his supplies. Over on the end of the table near the wall was the doodle covered notebook with the pen laying on top. Michael picked it up and quickly hid it away in his pack so nobody would see the writing on it. Then he waited impatiently while everyone slowly filed out of the room, all while readjusting his ruffled clothes for the second time. Once he saw an opportunity he took it and rushed out of the room and rounded the corner.

"_Gees, that was a close one._" Michael thought.

He quickly walked away from the gaggle of students and made for the parking lot on the edge of the campus. The parking lot which usually didn't have too many people because it was a longer walk from the main buildings, but was closer to Michael's morning class. He rounded a corner and walked face first into Sherry, who immediately wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Fuuu, I thought that teacher would never cease talking. I was SOOOOO BOOOORED!" Sherry pouted.

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. I don't like that class either but I have to take it." Michael apologized.

"_I really want to talk about how many lines she just crossed, but not here_." Michael thought.

"As long as I am near you then I can do anything sweetie. So what are we to do next?" Sherry asked seductively.

"My next class doesn't start for another hour..." Michael tried to say.

"Noooooooooo, not ANOTHER one! Sweetie dear what are you doing to me?" Sherry cried in anguish.

"Wha?" Michael tried to say.

*Oof

Sherry shoved Michael against the wall and pinned him, where she pressed herself against him and clutched his cheeks.

"How many more of those awful classes do you have? You should know I can't render myself unseeable forever!" Sherry pouted.

"Is it that much of a drain?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I have used a lot of demonic energy already and if I use any more then I will become weak." Sherry murmured.

She looked into Michael's eyes pleadingly, for she knew that if she stood out too much then Michael wouldn't want her with him in class. But she also knew that she was burning straight through the demonic energy the Maoyu had gifted for her mission. The power usage of a spell could easily be determined by the color and density of the energy used. For a monster who uses demonic energy which ranged from red to black depending on the concentration, a black spell was a very intensive one and a red one was a weak one. A good analogy would be ink, where thin watered down ink is light and easy to see through and thick ink is dark and opaque.

"Please sweetie, think of something! I don't want to leave your side but I can't keep it up forever! Don't make me choose between you and the Maoyu!" Sherry pleaded.

"I read once that succubii would sometimes disguise themselves as humans and move to human towns. Can you make yourself look human?" Michael asked.

"I don't see why I cannot, but I don't particularly care for the idea." Sherry said, frowning slightly.

"_Does he not like my body as it is?_" Sherry thought.

Sherry stepped back as she thought that, a troubled look appearing on the fringes of her expression.

"But Sherry, your wings..." Michael tried to say.

".._.and horns... and tail... and elf ears_..." Michael thought.

"What of my wings?" Sherry asked suddenly.

Sensing what was happening, Michael reached out and took Sherry's hands and cupped them together. They were trembling as soon as he touched them, and she gasped.

"Look, I love your wings and everything else about you. But you've seen it for yourself how people treat other people who are different. I know what it's like and I don't want to see you treated that way too!" Michael explained wholeheartedly.

"_What if Sherry were to end up on the news... or as a government test subject?_" Michael thought.

Michael shuddered at the thought.

"_He's... his eyes are full of kindness and concern. It's not as if he is lying._" Sherry thought.

Sherry lunged forward and planted a quick kiss on Michael's lips.

"Very well sweetie, I will disguise myself just for you." Sherry said, smiling.

Sherry's body shimmered in a faint blood crimson light and shifted in shape, as if watching the sun setting below a mirage. When it was over there was no sign of her wings and things. She no longer looked like a succubus in any way, other than her dark and rather revealing bondage bikini.

"Well sweetie? Is this good enough?" Sherry asked.

Michael looked her over for any tell tale signs, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Her tattoo marks remained on her skin, but even her eye color was disguised. Instead of her usual red eyes she had human looking green eyes, which peered back at Michael with that same mischievous and sultry gaze.

"Green eyes and black hair... a rare combination." Michael observed.

"This closely resembles my appearance when I was human, although there are some things I refuse to give up." Sherry said.

As she said that she groped her own boobs.

"Such as my girls here." Sherry finished.

"If there ever comes a time when those gems get you in trouble then I'll lose all faith in humanity for the rest of time. Let's go." Michael said, chuckling.

"Where is our next destination sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"I thought that maybe we could pick you up some clothes." Michael suggested.

"Clothes? CLOTHES?! Sweetie... YOU'RE THE BEST!" Sherry cried.

"Wait wait, I wasn't..." Michael tried to say.

Sherry threw her arms around Michael once more and squeezed him in a superhuman hug. He groaned but bore it because escape would have been impossible. She nuzzled and smooched him repeatedly.

"_Girls are girls no matter what species they are I guess_." Michael thought, chuckling.

So Michael and Sherry walked the rest of the way arm in arm towards the parking lot where the Duster was parked. But once they entered the parking lot and came within sight of the Duster, Sherry started to resist a little. Each step closer and she slowly put more and more force on Michael's arm until she finally dug her heels in not ten feet away.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I wasn't concerned about these strange boxes before but now that I've found you I've had time to reflect." Sherry said worriedly.

"That's right. You don't have cars where you're from right?" Michael said.

"Correct... how did you guess that?" Sherry asked.

"I'll tell you later. This called an automobile, and there's nothing to worry about." Michael reassured.

"But... they're loud and one almost hit me." Sherry quavered.

"WHAT? When?!" Michael bellowed.

Sherry winced and shrank back a little at Michael's tone of voice.

"When I first arrived to this strange land and found myself in the middle of a road of black." Sherry recounted.

Michael's mouth gaped open and closed, and the vision of Sherry dying in a car accident flashed through his mind.

"Ssss...stay out of the center of roads for fecks sake!" Michael hissed.

"Yes, I learned as much shortly afterwards. No matter, for I am unharmed and still managed to find you." Sherry reassured.

"Well I'm glad for that at least. Damn Sherry... just damn." Michael said, shaking his head.

Michael broke free of Sherry's grip and walked over to the passenger side of the Duster. He jingled his keys and opened the door, and rolled the window down to vent some heat. Then he returned to the front of the car so he could talk to Sherry face to face.

"I told you this is an automobile, which is a generic term. Specifically this is a 1971 Plymouth Duster, and it's my pride and joy. It's like a carriage or wagon but without horses." Michael explained.

"1971 Plymouth Duster horseless carriage? What does that even mean? How can a carriage move without horses if not by magic?" Sherry asked.

"1971 is a year, Plymouth the maker, and Duster is its name. It's not magic, it's just engineering." Michael said.

He turned around and popped the latch of the hood and opened it, and showed Sherry the interior of the engine compartment.

"I say it's a horseless carriage, but in reality you are looking at the equivalent of four hundred and fifty horses all in that metal box." Michael said.

"Incredible. Four hundred and fifty!" Sherry exclaimed.

"_What kind of people am I dealing with who can create a box equivalent to four hundred and fifty horses? Surely this is his magic, or Michael is a rich man to employ the services of a sorcerer!"_ Sherry thought.

Michael gently lead Sherry to the passenger seat, where she sat down reluctantly. Then she stiffened nervously as Michael helped her with her seatbelt.

"_Why do we need restraining straps? This box feels so stifling and tight!_" Sherry thought frantically.

Sherry swung her head around looking at everything inside the car, and then watched with wide eyes as Michael rounded the car and got in the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it.

"_As soon as this 440 big block fires Sherry is going to freak out. What the hell do I do? Think Mike, think!_" Michael thought frantically.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"I was just thinking about where we're going. No worries." Michael reassured.

"_Wait a sec, didn't the MGE say that monster girls are calmed down when their husbands hold them close? She did say I am her husband, but am I going to have that effect?_" Michael pondered.

Not knowing what else to do, Michael turned the key in the ignition.

*Whir

*Whirwhir

*Whirwhirwhir BRAAAAAAAA

*EEEEEEEEP!

Sherry screamed in fright as soon as the Duster's huge 440 big block caught, and she frantically clawed at her seat belt to escape.

"_AH! It's an old world MONSTER! It's going to eat me and my precious sweetie!_" Sherry thought in a panic.

On both of her palms formed powerful fire and lightning magical attacks intended to vaporize the Duster and anything else that would harm her and hers. She never got the chance, because Michael had anticipated her reaction and immediately grabbed her with his arms. He squeezed her tight, as if to hold her there. Her hands began to tremble, and the magic faded from her palms as her face shifted from fear to a lopsided grin.

"_He's hugging me! So close, and soooo tight. So warm and his scent is... permeating... everything. Ahhh... it's everywhere._" Sherry thought, mind melting.

All the panic in her mind faded away and was replaced with simple muddy thoughts.

"_His smell... it's making me so dizzy. So... hot. Hugging me... like a bear._" Sherry's thoughts slurred.

Sherry's heartbeat sped up so fast that it felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Her face flushed and her mind did twirls. Michael reached up and wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Are you alright now? You calmed down?" Michael asked.

"I should be terrified right now... but I don't care at all ." Sherry said, grinning stupidly.

By then the idle of the 440 big block had settled down into a low loping growl. Michael pulled away from Sherry slowly until he was sitting on his side of the car again. Sherry weakly reached after him, but was restrained by the seatbelt.

"Nooo... don't stop . I love it when you hug me sweetie ." Sherry whimpered pleadingly.

She quickly figured out the seatbelt latch, and lunged across the car until her arms were wrapped around Michael. Right around then a switch was flipped in her head.

*click

Her expression changed, and her entire body flashed hotter.

"_Male... husband... love... scent... must taste..._" Sherry thought simply.

She pecked his lips, and then kissed him passionately. Her lips worked frantically against his like she was dying and needed him more than ever.

"_Delicious... sweet... more... must fuck senseless_..." Sherry thought impulsively.

Sherry's hand slowly crept towards Michael's belt buckle. She hooked it with a finger and loosened it expertly.

"_Inside... it lies inside... my golden prize..._" Sherry thought.

Sherry was aggressively kissing Michael in the cab of the Duster while tugging on his pants. Originally she had planned on becoming one with him that night, but since she had never had a man before she was very pent up. So pent up that it was driving her wild and making her attack him right away. Throwing all care or concern to the wind, she prepared to fuck him right then and there.

*Tap tap tap

A knuckle tapped on the driver window of the Duster.

"Campus security. No making out in the parking lot." A security guard said.

Michael popped free of Sherry's lips and turned, and went beet red in embarrassment. Sherry gasped and tried to reacquire his lips but he pushed her away.

"Sorry! We'll get going!" Michael cried.

The security guard turned to walk away, and Sherry formed a fireball on her right palm.

"Bastard! Son of a dog! He ruined the mood!" Sherry snarled.

"Whoa! Easy does it!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry slumped in defeat and the fireball faded away.

"_So close. I was so close to tasting his spirit. Tonight... I'll pour all my lust and frustration into him in one great blast. I just have to hold out until then!_" Sherry thought.

*SMOOCH

Sherry stole one last strong kiss and sat back on her side of the car. She licked her lips and gave Michael a look of pure predatory lust.

"_Tonight will be a night he will never forget. All alone in his abode with no disruptions, and I'll at long last give him a tour of all my sensitive spots. I just need to wait for the right moment._" Sherry thought.

...

"_I hope I can last_." Sherry thought.

Michael was all out of sorts right about then, gasping for breath and trembling.

"How far... are you going to take that? For real." Michael shuddered.

"All the way. You already know my intentions sweetie. I've made them clear from the beginning." Sherry said, grinning devilishly.

Her hand snaked between her legs and she gave him an inviting look, which screamed 'come fuck me'.

...

"I'm not sure what to do." Michael wavered.

"You don't have to do a thing. Leave it all to me my love, and I promise to take care of everything." Sherry reassured.

...

Michael turned back to the steering wheel and looked forward out of the car for several long moments. He took a breath, and steeled himself.

"I... understand." Michael said.

...

"That's it? Just like that... you understand?" Sherry asked, surprised.

"Yes. Just like that." Michael said.

He glanced over and gave her a reassuring smile, which made her eyebrows shoot straight up. She settled down in the seat, and smiled back sweetly.

"_Oh this is perfect! I can hold out until tonight for certain if he speaks like that. My plans never took his acceptance into account. The idea he is accepting of my love... that makes everything better_!" Sherry thought.

~Minutes Later~

So Michael re buckled Sherry's seatbelt and then buckled in himself. He threw the shifter in reverse and backed the Duster out of the parking spot. Sherry looked around in wonder as it happened, and then gasped when Michael threw it in first and cruised out of the parking lot. By the time he made it to the street he was doing the speed limit of 25.

"We are moving so fast!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Just wait until we get to the freeway on ramp, then I'll show you what ma mopar can do!" Michael said excitedly.

The Duster came to a stop at the last red light before the ramp, and Michael turned to Sherry.

"Now we're about to go faster than you have probably ever gone before. I want you to look, and see how I'm controlling the car. I choose how fast and slow we go, and I'm steering. So nothing is going to happen that I don't intend, alright?" Michael said reassuringly.

"Do your worst sweetie for I am not afraid anymore. In fact I am quite enjoying myself." Sherry said, smiling.

"Sit back all the way in your seat and brace yourself." Michael warned.

The light flicked to green.

*BRAAAAAAAAAA thump BRRAAAAAAAAAA thump BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA

Michael didn't even make it to fourth gear before he was well past merging speed. The Duster roared up the on ramp and merged with the thin traffic before stabilizing at the speed limit. Sherry let out a squeal of excitement.

"How fast are we traveling?" Sherry asked.

"Seventy five miles an hour." Michael said.

"Incredible! A fast war horse at full gallop can only go around 25 miles an hour! Everything's passing in a great blur!" Sherry exclaimed.

"This thing can go a lot faster too, but I am following the legal speed limit right now. I can't afford the gas or to wear this car out too quickly." Michael explained.

Before long they found themselves taking an exit and cruising down a street before arriving at their destination. Michael parked and shut the Duster off, and yanked the parking brake handle. He gave a sideways glance towards the small shop that was his destination, and felt a sudden tinge of nervousness.

"_I can't believe I'm taking my girlfriend to a thrift store for clothes_." Michael thought, wincing.

Sherry noticed his wince, and brushed her hand against his thigh to get his attention.

"What's wrong all of a sudden sweetie?" Sherry asked.

Michael remained silent while he fished his wallet out of his cargo pocket.

"Sweetie please don't ignore me. I can read your face like a scroll and I know something is bothering you." Sherry insisted.

"I'm sorry." Michael murmured.

.

..

...

"Whatever for?" Sherry asked in shock.

Michael turned and fished some money out of his wallet. He quickly counted it and laid some out on his knee.

"This is how much we can spend on clothes... unless we eat bread and rice for a week then we can spend this." Michael murmured quietly.

"Is it a lot?" Sherry asked, poking a dollar bill.

"No." Michael whispered faintly.

"So you are sorry that you can't afford much clothing. Is that it?" Sherry asked.

"No... it's because... well. This is a thrift store, where people donate their old clothes they don't want anymore and people can buy them cheap." Michael explained hesitantly.

Sherry remained silent.

Michael remained silent.

Sherry continued remaining silent, while putting her hands on her lap.

"_Oh god this is so awkward_." Michael thought.

Michael started sweating while remaining silent.

"Sweetie... when are you getting to the part you are sorry about?" Sherry asked nicely.

"That was it. I'm sorry but you need..." Michael tried to say.

"Hush! Your continual apologies are becoming tiresome." Sherry said, annoyed.

"EH?" Michael exclaimed.

"We have the exact same shops back home, so to see humans adopting the concept is pleasing." Sherry said.

"Is that right?." Michael asked.

"Of course! Our bodies are always changing shape so we continually either grow or shrink out of our clothing. It's rather bothersome, but we have a system of stores were we can buy cute clothing that fits right and trade in our old things. I suppose from a human perspective it could be considered low class, but I don't mind." Sherry said.

"Oh, that's a relief. I didn't want you to think I was being cheap or something." Michael said.

"Hardly. I am not high maintenance sweetie, I just appreciate your gift for what it is. You are buying me something, therefore it is a precious gift and I love it. Okay ?" Sherry said sweetly.

...

"_Best. Girlfriend. Ever!"_ Michael thought.

Michael and Sherry got out of the car and walked inside the store. Once inside Sherry immediately bolted straight at the clothing racks and gawked at all the new types of clothing she had never seen before. Michael straightened his shirt and paused before following her to read the sign at the end of the racks.

"Monday only... 75% off all clothing? Wow talk about good timing." Michael said, grinning.

Suddenly an old lady spoke up as if answering Michael's observation.

"Yep we're having 75% off because three other stores in the area closed and dumped all their stock on us. I sorted through every little thing and let me tell you... there's some good stuff in there." The old employee said.

"I hope so, because we need it." Michael said.

The old lady glanced over at Sherry, who coincidentally was the only other person in the store besides a couple folks in the books section. Past the clothing shelves the old lady could only see her from the neck up.

"Your girlfriend?" The old employee deduced.

Michael nodded.

"Let me tell you a secret sonny. Tell your girl to look for the clothes with red price stickers. I marked them special because they're higher quality designer stuff. That used to be my business back before my hands got all shaky, but I know my clothes." The old employee said.

"Don't they cost more?" Michael asked.

"Nah! It's all the same price. Just check the signs on the end of the aisles for the price, and take 75% off." The old employee instructed.

Michael thanked the nice old lady and started walking towards Sherry to tell her the good news. By the time he caught up with her she had already pulled out several red tagged items and neatly piled them on top the rack.

"Hey the red tag items..." Michael tried to say.

"Are higher quality. Yes I overheard sweetie." Sherry said, distracted.

"Wow, your ears are something else!" Michael chuckled.

"All the better to hear your sweet voice with." Sherry said.

Sherry glanced over at Michael as he adjusted his shirt again, and she smiled.

"This all looks like woman's clothes. Are there any men's clothes? You could use some I think, considering the shape of what you're wearing." Sherry observed.

Her finger poked his shirt and pointed out a tiny hole.

"Oh the men's section is over there near the back. They had someone donate a ton of brand new clothes which were my size, and I grabbed several pairs. That's why everyone thinks I wear the same thing all the time." Michael explained, pointing.

"Maybe you should go over there and get some more." Sherry said, grinning.

"I'd better not. The money should go to your clothes, and in fact I should double check what you have so far." Michael said.

He strolled to the end of the aisle, read the sign, and came back to check the pile.

"You're good. In fact you still have a bunch of headroom so have at it." Michael reassured.

"I am finding many cute things, but I don't know if they fit or not." Sherry said, concerned.

"The dressing room is over there. I'll go grab a cart while you pick out a couple more things." Michael said.

So Michael got a cart and they wheeled all the selected items over to the dressing room. Sherry had picked out everything under the sun ranging from tops, bottoms, dresses, shoes, skirts, and everything in between. There were even a few new items mixed in, but the majority were used. Maybe not what would be considered in style, but every single one were designed to accentuate the female body in some way. She was very particular about that feature. Sherry grabbed an armful and disappeared into the dressing room.

"I suppose I'll just go browse the electronics... WAA!" Michael cried.

Sherry had reached out and grabbed his shoulder, and tugged him in the dressing room with her.

"And where is it you think you are going? I can't pick anything without your help sweetie!" Sherry said firmly.

*thud

Michael found himself sitting on the bench inside the dressing room, and just as suddenly holding Sherry's traditional succubus clothing in his hands. It took him a moment to realize what he was holding, and he looked up towards her while still holding her warm clothing. His heart nearly stopped.

"Now, tell me what you think of these. I refuse to wear anything that isn't appealing to you in some way." Sherry said nonchalantly.

Sherry held up a couple dresses for Michael to see, her naked body standing without a hint of shame or concern.

"You're... you youyuy... bbbbbbuutt... naked!" Michael stammered.

Michael's little friend went at full attention in a painful way almost instantly. He couldn't help it, for his eyes were beholding the body of a succubus in its full glory and unhindered by any clothing. The body of a devilish creature specifically designed to have that effect on men. A wicked grin formed on his face as he shamelessly checked her out top to bottom.

"_He's so cute! His eyes are lusting after me with no hint of resistance. I love it when he looks at me like that._" Sherry thought.

She leaned down to be face to face with Michael, knowing full well she was showing off her hanging tits. She grabbed them and jiggled them in his face.

"Like what you see sweetie? Oh, I think your little man answered for you!" Sherry giggled teasingly.

"Hah... hah... Sherry..." Michael panted.

Coming to his senses, he covered his hard on with his hands. She chortled.

"Don't bother trying to hide your arousal, because I can smell it. I'm a succubus after all." Sherry said quietly.

Her butt jutted provocatively into the air behind her. It was just like she had done in class earlier that day but that time she wasn't wearing any clothes to block the view.

"Now help me pick out something you think makes me look sexy." Sherry said, smiling widely.

"You know... we just met last night right?" Michael asked.

He was in utter disbelief over what was happening. It felt like he was moving at a hundred miles an hour.

"So? You're mine now, so you can look at my body. You should get used to seeing my body, because you're going to be seeing a lot of it. In fact, I insist." Sherry said.

Without saying another word Sherry straightened and grabbed the first item to try out, which was a strapless black lace dress. She pulled it over her head and tested the fit, where it seemed perfect at the bust and hips but too loose at the waist. It came down her legs at just the right length, not too short like a micro dress but not too long like a knee dress.

"Ah you love it! I'll get it!" Sherry said.

...

"But I didn't say anything." Michael said.

"Yes you did~. Your face is like an open book to me and you don't even need to utter a word for me to understand. You were looking at my legs sweetie." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

Sherry took the dress off and threw it on the bench to Michael's right. The beginnings of the 'buy' pile.

"_The MGE did say succubii are artists at detecting subtle expressions. I guess that explains a few things._" Michael thought.

While Michael was lost in thought Sherry had pulled on a new piece of clothing. That time it was a white dress with rows of cuts on each side going down to the hem. Michael looked at it while Sherry did a twirl.

"Hmm. No. You don't like this one." Sherry said.

"_She nailed it. I really don't. It looks so cheesy._" Michael thought.

She threw that dress on the bench to Michael's left, which was to be the 'don't buy' pile.

"But what if you like something and I don't? That's not very fair." Michael asked, concerned.

"I like all of them for the most part. Would it not make more sense to get something we both like, since there are so many?" Sherry reasoned.

"I can't argue with that logic. Alrighty what's next?" Michael asked.

By then he was getting into the swing of things and enjoying himself. After all, a drop dead hottie was modeling clothes just a couple feet in front of him, so how could he complain. Sherry smiled happily and reached randomly into the pile to pull out the next item.

"What are these called sweetie?" Sherry asked.

She held up a pair of blue jeans with a quizzical expression on her face. Michael stopped adjusting his shirt and watched in amazement as she tried to put them on. Sherry had grabbed the wrong size and was trying to squeeze her juicy succubus ass into way too tight of jeans. Michael started losing his shit.

"...oh frack..." Michael gaped.

...

"_Oh dear, he __really__ likes this one. But it doesn't fit!_" Sherry thought worriedly

"Those are called... jeans... and um..." Michael stammered.

"Help me sweetie. Grab a handful and start stuffing!" Sherry pleaded.

"Hold... hold it. If they don't fit... um... get a different size. You don't have to get just the designer stuff, anything will do." Michael said slowly.

.

..

...

"Oh! Of course, there were lots of... jeans... out there. Would you be a dear and help me get the right size?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded, and Sherry started taking the jeans off again. She struggled and didn't make much headway until Michael reached over and helped her. Finally they slipped off and caused her butt to jiggle, and Michael looked at the size.

"These are petite sized jeans. No amount of wrangling and bacon grease would have ever helped you put them on." Michael said, chuckling.

"Does that mean I'm considered fat?" Sherry asked.

...

"_Wow that's cliché. She's asking me if her butt is too big._" Michael thought.

...

"No. Everyone has a different body and some girls are thin framed, which is what the petite clothes are for. These things would never fit a normal woman. Just look at them, they're tiny! Maybe you would have fit in them as a little girl, but not as an adult." Michael explained.

"Ah I understand. So these would fit something like a harpy... or perhaps an elf girl." Sherry reasoned.

"_Oh yeah I remember their biographies. They were thinner builds if I recall._" Michael thought.

Michael nodded, confirming what Sherry just said.

"What of my body? Where do I stand?" Sherry asked.

"Well... I'm not one to... judge..." Michael stammered.

"You aren't judging me, and I won't be insulted no matter your words." Sherry reassured.

Michael nervously fiddled with his shirt and adjusted the fit, and then his pants too.

"I would say you have a medium frame but heavy curves. Your waist is on the thinner side and you are taller than normal. Your feet are dainty and you have long legs but neither are unusual. As far as anyone is concerned you are a healthy woman with good genetics." Michael described.

Sherry nodded and smiled, apparently pleased with my words.

"So I'm fat in all the right places. Wonderful!" Sherry said happily.

Michael wasn't terribly happy however, because he thought that talking about Sherry's body was like other people talking about his. Even though he had nothing but good things to say, it didn't feel right to comment on something that wasn't his business.

"_Opinions are cheap._" Michael thought.

As it was Michael sat there and helped Sherry pick out several outfits, and the pile on his right grew. To a much lesser degree the pile on his left grew as well, but often it was Sherry herself that decided she didn't like something. One amusing thing to pop up was Sherry's ability to describe details about the previous owner of the clothes.

"This woman liked flowers...and this woman liked painting, and this woman liked cooking, and this woman liked animals... and this woman liked men, a lot." Sherry said, sniffing the clothes.

"Erm... do I even want to know?" Michael asked.

Sherry's nose twitched madly.

"I can smell the semen of at least four men on his blouse." Sherry said distantly.

"_Please don't pick that one... please don't pick that one... please don't pick that one..._." Michael thought.

.

..

...

"_Oh god she's picking that one. Bleach... bleach everywhere. I am going to bleach that one to oblivion._" Michael thought.

Michael tugged on his shirt once more to straighten it, and wondered why his shirt kept getting bunched up behind him. Sherry noticed.

"_Fufu, It's beginning._" Sherry thought.

Putting down the micro dress she had in her hands, she came over and sat in Michael's lap. She was bone naked.

"Sweetie? Don't you think it would be wise to get something while you are here?" Sherry suggested again.

As she spoke she ran her hand around Michael's torso and chest. A sly smile broke out on her face.

"I already said that I'm fine. I have clothes and you are the one..." Michael tried to say.

"Your clothes don't fit too well in my opinion." Sherry interrupted.

Sherry grabbed a handful of Michael's shirt to reinforce her point. Her fist held a bundle of loose cloth. Suddenly Michael felt the urge to straighten his shirt again, but all that happened was the bundle of cloth Sherry was holding grew a little.

"What the feck!?" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry giggled and stood up, and then yanked Michael up to his feet by his arm. His pants threatened to drop around his ankles. Sherry hooked a finger on his belt and peeked in, and there was a several inch gap of space.

"Aww, I can't see anything." Sherry pouted.

Suddenly the gap between his waist and his waistband grew a little more, and she pulled on it to look even deeper inside. Michael was essentially swimming around in his too loose clothes.

"You're doing this aren't you?" Michael blurted.

Sherry nodded while smiling wickedly.

"But you said you couldn't do anything about my weight!" Michael complained.

"I never said that. I remember clearly suggesting that you not eat. Now when was the last time you ate sweetie?" Sherry asked, smiling devilishly.

"Yesterday. I didn't have time to catch breakfast this morning." Michael recounted.

"I see. So that means you are doing really well. Congratulations on your successful diet!" Sherry giggled mischievously.

Michael grabbed at his pants before they could fall off, and he tugged on his shirt which had become a tent.

"But it doesn't work like that! It takes months... or even years to burn off all that weight!" Michael countered.

"Don't worry sweetie. You will soon understand perfectly. For now just consider what you are going to wear." Sherry said deviously.

"Why didn't you warn me? We're in the middle of a public store with witnesses! I can't walk around like this!" Michael said angrily.

"Because it's more amusing this way." Sherry said simply.

Just then his body shrunk again and he had to catch the other side of his pants. Now both of his hands were occupied protecting his modesty.

"I've never been this thin in my entire life! When will it stop?" Michael whimpered.

"The moment food passes your lips the spell will stop. I suggest you hurry, lest you be reduced to skin and bones." Sherry said darkly.

Michael's eyes widened in terror.

"WHAT!?" Michael cried.

"_Fufu... the flustered look on his face is priceless, not that I would ever cast such a dangerous curse on him._" Sherry thought, chuckling internally.

Michael started to panic as he quickly thought about where to go to find food. His body was visibly shrinking at that point, having gained speed in the previous minutes. Michael turned and barreled out of the dressing room while desperately holding his flailing and dragging clothes.

"_Of course I failed to mention that all that energy has to go somewhere, and at this moment it's being turned into raw spirit energy. If anything, this will make him vastly harder to kill._" Sherry thought.

With no other options he ran out of the store, looking left and right for anything to eat at all. His eyes landed on a hot dog stand, and he bolted straight for it. There was only one person in line so he figured there was just enough time.

"_Hurry... hurry... HURRY!_" Michael thought frantically.

Michael got to the front of the line and ordered a hotdog in hurried tones. The cart vender put it together, and Michael was sweating bullets over how slow the vender was.

"_C'mon mister can you move any slower? I'm literally withering away here! I don't want to end up like that guy in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade!_" Michael thought, panicking.

As soon as the vender handed over the hotdog and Michael paid, he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth while balancing holding his pants. Customers and pedestrians alike watched in amazement as relish and mustard went everywhere. The vendor nonchalantly handed Michael some napkins and called for the next person in line with a rather bored tone of voice.

Michael found himself standing out of the way while looking at himself in the driver mirror of his parked Duster.

"_Please work. Please work. PLEASE WORK!_" Michael thought.

.

..

!

"SHERRY! IT DIDN'T WORK!" Michael shouted.

Michael ran back towards the thrift store, with Sherry standing in the doorway wearing a dress she had thrown on. Michael grabbed her and tugged her back into the dressing room, shut the door, and grabbed her on the shoulders. He shook her, and she was laughing hysterically.

"It didn't work! Sherry please... help me!" Michael pleaded.

...

Her laughter died down, and she looked worried.

"_Oh dear, he really does look terrified_." Sherry thought.

Michael shrunk a little more and his shirt tail flailed everywhere.

"Very well sweetie, as you wish." Sherry said, smile fading from her face.

Sherry wrapped her arms around Michael and forced him to sit down, and then held him firmly while hovering her face just in front of his. Her nose twitched slightly when she caught a whiff of the hotdog.

"Goodness... what strange food did you get into?" Sherry said, sniffling.

"I ate a hot dog." Michael said simply.

...

"You ate a dog? My, you were desperate. Poor thing." Sherry said, clucking her tongue.

Michael tried to move but Sherry kept him pinned, and he started hyperventilating. He couldn't understand why she was pinning him but not doing anything else. There was no magic on her hands, she didn't say any incantations, and she didn't even move other than to keep him pinned.

"What're you doing?! I need help!" Michael cried.

"I am helping you... by keeping you from panicking. This jest has gone on long enough, and I regret ever saying such things to tease you." Sherry said.

"You were just teasing me? For real?" Michael asked, hopeful.

"Yes sweetie. I could never curse you in such a way, or even harm a single hair on your head. You were just so cute that I could hardly help myself." Sherry explained.

"But I'm still shriveling up. I'm almost half the size I was before." Michael murmured.

"Shhhh, It will pass. Be at ease and think pleasant thoughts." Sherry cooed.

Michael waited anxiously as several minutes passed. Dabbing away the stray condiments from his cheeks, Sherry held him tight and also watched closely as Michael finished his last little shrinkage. He had gone from a huge round man, straight past pudgy, and into the realm of dad bod by the time he ran back into that dressing room and Sherry pinned him. He shrank down as all the years of pudge drained away and revealed bundles of muscle underneath. Yes Michael had been fat, but he was also a very strong man with a sturdy frame. Even skinny, he was big boned which meant he was still a heavy giant of a man. Sherry cooed and rubbed the hard bands on his arm, and ran a hand across his chiseled cheeks. Under all the fat had been a very good looking man just waiting to come out and make all the ladies notice him.

"_His heart is slowing. He is calming down, thank goodness_." Sherry thought.

Sherry and Michael watched as the last traces of excess flesh faded away and the skin straightened to hide any signs of Michael ever having been overweight in his entire life. He had gone from fat, to fit, just like that.

"Oh! I had no idea you were so attractive sweetie, a prized catch for sure! You look like you could wrestle a grizzly girl!" Sherry giggled.

Sherry smiled in satisfaction and let Michael go. He stood up and found himself standing in front of the dressing room mirror, where he poked himself in the face. His face that no longer had pudgy cheeks or a double chin.

"I'm... skinny." Michael murmured in disbelief.

"Is that not what you wanted?" Sherry asked.

"Yes but... it begs the question... what would you have done if I wanted to stay heavy?" Michael asked.

"I don't understand. Was I mistaken in my interpretation of your desires? You asked me if I could make you skinny and you seemed so upset about the words of the others..." Sherry trailed off, shaking her head in confusion.

...

"Think of it this way. It's more convenient for sex with me!" Sherry said cheerfully.

...

"Sweetie?" Sherry questioned, uncertain.

"Forget it. I suppose I had better go grab some new clothes." Michael muttered.

Michael shuffled out of the dressing room and left Sherry standing there meekly reaching out after him. The door shut behind him and he wandered over to the men's section.

"_I read the MGE. I knew that monsters magically change their husbands into their ideal sexual partners. I suppose I shouldn't be upset, and just be thankful she didn't turn me into a shota or some weird shit._" Michael thought, sighing.

Michael browsed through the racks of clothes while trying to guess his own size.

"I was a 56-30... now I think I'm a 38-30. Oh well let's see." Michael muttered.

He grabbed a few pairs of shirts and pants, and shuffled back towards the dressing room while still holding up his old pants. Sherry wasn't inside, and a quick glance around the store showed she was hanging up the things she didn't want to buy while wearing her old clothes. Michael closed the door and stripped off his oversized clothes. Even his underwear fell off because of its size. Grabbing a couple safety pins out of a cup inside the dressing room solved that problem, and he tried on the clothes successfully.

"_Just my size_." Michael thought, sighing.

He transferred all his pocket junk from his old clothes to the new ones, and stuffed the old clothes into a bundle under his arm. Michael was tugging his shoes back on when Sherry barged in.

"There you are sweetie." Sherry said.

...

"Get your clothes sorted out?" Michael asked quietly.

Sherry stepped forward and closed the door, completely ignoring his question. Then she leaned down in the provocative way she liked to do and leveled with his face.

"Skinny looks good on you, I like it a lot. You really are a handsome man." Sherry said seductively.

"_Yeah I bet you like it better. Even a succubus couldn't stand dating a fat man. Not that I blame her, because nobody else wanted to either._" Michael thought bitterly.

Michael's silence confused Sherry, and she repeated herself.

"You are a very handsome man sweetie. Just my type. Those other women will regret teasing you now!" Sherry said cheerfully.

Michael shivered. He wasn't used to people complimenting his appearance.

He was feeling pretty resentful at that moment. That prank had freaked him the hell out and he wasn't taking it so well. Sure he was grateful for the gift she had given him, but he could have lost that weight on his own had he found a good enough reason. Though he couldn't be too angry with her because he did ask her for help. Michael was just very confused and frustrated, and in no mood for chatting.

"_He's glowering like an angry minotaur. No matter, one little magical kiss will drive that away._" Sherry thought.

Sherry leaned forward even closer and her eyes fluttered shut. She didn't really understand what he was thinking, all she knew is she wanted him to be happy. That's why she had cast that spell, and why she was about to kiss him.

"_Just one little kiss and he will feel like the king of the world_..." Sherry thought.

"No way!" Michael growled.

Suddenly Sherry felt herself get deflected past Michael and onto the bench seat of the dressing room.

"Oof! Hey! Sweetie!" Sherry whined.

She turned and readied herself instantly. She pressed forward and attempted to kiss him again, but he moved out of the way and slipped out of her grip.

"I said no way. I'm not in the mood. I'm still pissed about that prank." Michael muttered.

"Wait I didn't mean it! I'm sorry sweetie! Let me kiss you and make it right!" Sherry blurted.

He got up to leave but Sherry immediately pounced on him from behind. Michael staggered briefly and shot his hands out to stop from falling. But there were no handholds, and the only thing that saved them from falling over was a quick flap of Sherry's previously hidden wings. Once they were stabilized she pressed her face tight against Michael's left cheek in an attempt to reach his lips. She even tried sticking her tongue out to make up the difference, but was just barely out of reach. Michael was about to spit out a string of cusses when he noticed a long black object wrapped around his right leg.

"_Sherry's... tail? No way. But to a succubus that means..._ Michael thought.

Michael froze dead, like an ice cone in Alaska. When Michael stopped moving, Sherry did too.

"Sherry, do you know where your tail is?" Michael asked quietly.

"Yes, very much so sweetie." Sherry answered.

"And does it mean what I think it means?" Michael asked in hushed tones.

Michael's heart pounded in anticipation of Sherry's next words. What Sherry said next would either make him the happiest man in the world, or make him spiral into a deep black pit of eternal depression.

"It means I love you, fool. Just as I said before, and that was no joke. I love you with all my heart and soul." Sherry answered.

Suddenly a foot connected behind Michael's left knee, which made it buckle and collapse.

"AH!" Michael cried.

Once he sank down to her height Sherry forcefully grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to kiss him. Michael's whole upside down view was taken up my Sherry's face and lips. Without waiting or hesitating in any form Sherry planted her lips on Michael and passionately kissed him. He slowly relaxed and sank to the floor, and Sherry stayed with him the whole way down because she was unwilling to break the connection between their lips. Once Michael was flat on the floor, she wrapped her arms around his head and passionately kissed him deeper than she ever had before.

"_She loves me. Nothing else matters. She... loves me!_" Michael thought, humming happily.

~Several Minutes Later~

Sherry pulled away from Michael's lips with a pop, and smiled at his bleary eyed happy expression. His lips were tingling.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Sherry asked quietly.

"Just fine. Not a care in the world." Michael answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sherry asked.

"About what?" Michael asked.

...

Sherry smiled, and stole another brief kiss.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to hate me. Come sweetie, let us leave this place." Sherry said.

After that Michael and Sherry paid for all the clothes they had picked out, and even had a little left over so Michael could grab a few more things. The old lady at the checkout was eyeing Michael with a strange confused look on her face, which got even worse when Michael asked her to add the clothes he was wearing to the bill. She adjusted her overly thick glasses several times and looked him over in confusion.

"I'm sure you looked different when you came in here." The old clerk said.

Michael simply shrugged his shoulders and handed over his cash. Then they picked up their full bags of clothes and walked out.

"_I'll have to keep clear of here for a while._" Michael thought.

Several seconds passed as they walked towards the Duster. Michael juggled his bags so he could grab his keys while Sherry spoke.

"That was a lot of fun! Thank you for bringing me here sweetie! Life seems somehow brighter doesn't it?" Sherry asked cheerfully.

"Oh frack." Michael cursed.

"What's wrong? Do you not agree?" Sherry asked, concerned.

"That's not it. Hate to put a damper on your sunny disposition, but my keys are missing." Michael said darkly.

Michael walked the rest of the way to the car to throw the clothes on the hood and peer in the passenger window. His head clunked against the glass in frustration.

"The keys are in the ignition. Feck you to all and to all feck off. DAMN IT!" Michael spat.

"What does this mean? If you see the keys there then can't you simply..." Sherry tried to say.

"It means we're stuck because all the doors are locked and I don't have a spare key on me." Michael muttered.

Sherry calmly placed her hand on Michael's shoulder and pushed him aside, and placed her finger on the door jam. Writhing tendrils of black wormed their way into the door past the weather seal and inside the car where they pulled on the lock tab. It popped up and the tendrils retreated from view.

"All taken care of sweetie. Now we may travel once more." Sherry said happily.

Michael paused a moment to absorb mentally what had just happened, shrugged his shoulders, and entered the car. He started the engine and they rolled off.

The rest of the day ended uneventfully. Michael went back to campus only to find a sign on the door saying that his third and final class for the day was cancelled. He didn't care, because at that point he was utterly spent. So the two of them got in the Duster once more and drove back in the direction of the apartment. Before they got there Michael stopped at the gas station and pulled into a parking spot.

"This is the place I first spotted you sweetie." Sherry said.

"Same. I saw you standing across the street." Michael said.

Michael pulled his keys from the ignition and pulled his seatbelt off. Sherry imitated him.

"You don't need to come in. I'll just be a second." Michael said.

Sherry instantly whirled her head around and gave him a sharp look.

"I don't like that at all. Not one bit." Sherry said firmly.

Sherry snagged his right wrist and wrapped her fingers completely around it. Since he wasn't big anymore his arm was a lot thinner, and her fingers were long.

...

*yankyank

Michael tried to pull his hand away, but she held it with super human strength.

"It's useless. I won't let you go away sweetie. Not without me." Sherry said.

Michael tried pulling on his wrist again, but it was impossible. She wasn't about to let him go. He even tried prying her fingers off, but he might as well have tried to pry steel bands apart by hand.

"If you keep doing that then I will grab your other wrist." Sherry warned.

...

"Fine. If you want to follow me around that bad then I'm not going to argue any more." Michael relented.

"WEE! I love you sweetie!" Sherry cheered.

She tugged on his arm and pulled him across so she could wrap her arms around his neck in a big hug. Sherry kissed the top of his head, and then let him go. They both got out of the car and went into the store. Michael noted that obnoxious foreigner dude was still there, but he wasn't paying him much mind.

"What is it you seek to purchase here my love?" Sherry asked.

"I just wanted to stop in for a lotto ticket. It's over 500 million, so why not?" Michael said.

"What is this lotto ticket you speak of?" Sherry asked.

"Don't they have lotteries where you're from?" Michael asked.

Sherry blinked.

"We do, and um... are you sure? I know we haven't done it yet but must you still enter? Am I not good enough?" Sherry asked.

"Huh? What?" Michael asked.

"The lottery. I entered it a few times to win a husband but I never got lucky. I assume it works the same here... but for wives?" Sherry asked.

"Aw hell naw! The lotto prize is money, not a wife! What the bloody hell!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh, I see. Very well then I see nothing wrong with it. Please continue sweetie." Sherry said sweetly.

...

Michael paused a moment, shrugged, and got a lotto ticket from the machine. Just before leaving the gas station, he paused and turned towards the bathrooms.

"Excuse me a moment." Michael said.

*SNAG

Sherry caught his wrist and took on a pouty expression.

"And where are you going without me?" Sherry asked.

"The bathroom. I have to go piss." Michael said.

...

..

.

"Oh." Sherry said quietly.

She let him go reluctantly and he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sighing, he went and relieved himself while looking around.

"_I remember it being here. Where is... ah there it is_!" Michael thought.

After finishing up he walked over to a special vending machine attached to the wall and fed in some quarters. Some condoms popped out, and he pocketed them.

"_Never in a million years did I imagine I would be doing this. I just wonder... if she'll let me wear them_." Michael thought.

He washed his hands and walked out, and after meeting up with Sherry they walked out and drove home.

As was usual Michael greeted his downstairs neighbor before slowly plodding up the steps, but she didn't even bother turning around to grumble at him. Sherry was peering inside a fire extinguisher case out of curiosity as Michael unlocked the layered doors and shuffled in to sit down. Sherry closed the doors behind her as she followed.

"What a day." Michael murmured quietly.

As soon as Sherry put down the bags she was carrying, she also dropped her human disguise. Wings fluttered out along with her tail, and she turned to look at Michael with her red succubus eyes.

"_He looks so fatigued._" Sherry thought.

She was about to sit next to him and fuss over him when he suddenly slapped his knees and stood up abruptly.

"Well that was refreshing. On to the next chore." Michael said.

"_Eep! He stood up! I must watch him carefully lest he push himself too far!_" Sherry thought worriedly.

"Why don't you rest sweetie? I'll help you relax with a nice massage." Sherry said nicely.

"No I have too much to do. All these clothes are going to take forever to wash and I need to get dinner started. Oh and I should probably do some dishes and mop the kitchen floor." Michael said, sighing.

.

..

...

"Don't be silly, that is a woman's work. My work." Sherry said firmly.

Sherry gently pushed Michael back down into the chair and held him there while smiling sweetly.

"You just say seated here upon your throne and let me serve you a great meal." Sherry said softly.

"Hey wait a minute. That sort of thing doesn't fly here! I'm not going to sit on my fat ass..." Michael tried to say.

"Skinny ass." Sherry interjected.

"... skinny ass and let you do all the work." Michael finished.

"It is unacceptable for a woman to do the household chores here?" Sherry asked, confused.

"Yes. Nowadays people get all bent out of shape if a guy makes a woman do all the chores. It's considered sexist, or whatever. I have no idea honestly. Just do what you want to do, not what you think you are obligated to do." Michael tried to explain.

"Then it is settled. I do this not because I am ordered, but because it makes me so happy to the very depths of my heart." Sherry said cheerfully.

Sherry stood up and walked towards the kitchen, and looked back with a happy smile on her face.

"Fear not sweetie, for I have trained with the finest chefs from the Zipangu region and Mist Continent." Sherry reassured.

Then she disappeared around the corner and left Michael sitting there dumbfounded.

"_She'll be back. Let's see how long it takes her_." Michael thought.

Michael glanced at his watch and started counting the seconds. He didn't even look up as he heard cabinets being opened and closed, drawers opened and shut, and the fridge door slamming with a rattle. Before long it fell silent in the kitchen, and a meek voice echoed out of it.

"Sweetie?" Sherry muttered painfully.

"Dead nuts on 45 seconds." Michael muttered.

Sherry rounded the corner with an ashamed look on her face and carrying a saucepan.

"Please... teach me the secret of the will o wisp flames." Sherry pleaded quietly.

"Will o wisp flames? Blue flames... ah the stove!" Michael reasoned.

Sherry nodded.

"And also... the secret of the metal egg." Sherry added.

As she said that she produced a can of beans from behind her back.

It was so that Michael found himself in the kitchen teaching Sherry about all the appliances, running water, and modern food storage. To say she was amazed is an understatement, and for each thing she marveled at Michael's power as a sorcerer.

"I've told you a bunch of times I am not a sorcerer. Why do you keep insisting I am?" Michael shot, frustrated.

"Because only a sorcerer could have sent a message to my plane of existence. You need not be afraid to reveal yourself sweetie." Sherry reaffirmed.

"Well I'm still not a sorcerer. What you see is what you get, no if's ands or buts about it. Before I met you yesterday I didn't even know monster girls really existed." Michael said.

"Ah yes. Yesterday. About that, what was that all about?" Sherry asked, changing the subject.

"That was just an extension of what you saw in class, just with a bunch of alcohol and narcotics added to their natural stupidity." Michael muttered angrily.

Michael sighed and stirred the pot of rice simmering on the stove. He had not had a chance to sit down and reflect on that night, and how he nearly killed someone. That thought made him shift in his spot uncomfortably. Suddenly a tinge of recollection came to him, followed by a sick feeling of dread.

"When you brought me home that night, did you happen to grab my things?" Michael asked.

"Certainly. The heavy paper box and the strange metal hammer are sitting over there in the corner under the table." Sherry said, pointing.

Sure enough as Michael walked over to look, there concealed under the table cover was the case of beer and Beretta 92 model S he had lost track of the night before.

"Whew. Good." Michael sighed in relief.

The Beretta was still cocked with a round in the chamber and the safety off. Michael held it in his hand and shuddered.

"I'm sorry I pointed this at you." Michael said quietly.

"What is it sweetie?" Sherry asked, curious.

Sherry reached down to pick it up, her finger getting uncomfortably close to the trigger guard. Michael lashed out and snatched her wrist before she could.

"No! Death! Bad! Don't you dare ever touch this!" Michael barked.

Michael held the Beretta away from her and thumbed the combination safety and decocker down to render the pistol unable to fire. Sherry twitched nervously when the hammer fell with a loud CLACK.

"Alright I think it's time we talked rules about what's safe and what isn't." Michael said forcefully.

"I wasn't born yesterday sweetie. I think I can figure out what things are dangerous." Sherry said, frowning slightly.

"Oh you can huh? Let's put that to the test. I want you to point out anything in the kitchen you believe is dangerous." Michael growled.

Sherry nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Looking around she quickly pointed out the obvious things like the stove burner and kitchen knives, but walked by the blender, coffee grinder, cleaning chemicals, and garbage disposal. Finally she turned to Michael with a pleased expression on her face.

"See? I know my way around a kitchen sweetie. You need not fear for my safety even in this strange world." Sherry said confidently.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I told you that you failed epically." Michael countered.

"What? I missed something? Surely it is some little thing that is insignificant." Sherry retorted.

Michael nodded and went into the fridge to grab some carrots.

"Let's pretend these are your fingers." Michael said.

He dropped them in the blender and threw the switch briefly, and the carrots disintegrated instantly. Sherry jumped back and let out a short EEP in surprise. Michael grabbed the blender top and pulled it off so she could look inside.

"I uh... that... missed..." Sherry stammered.

"I'm not done yet." Michael said.

He reached under the counter and pulled out several bottles of household chemicals.

"Drink any of these or get it in your food and you will either get horribly sick or die." Michael said darkly.

"Ppppp...pppp... poison?! In your KITCHEN?" Sherry bellowed.

"Not poison, these are for cleaning. Like this one sterilizes things so you won't get sick.

...

"Ok, so that's actually useful. Noted." Sherry said.

Next, Michael opened his fridge and pulled out his medicine drawer.

"These are medicines, which when used incorrectly can all kill you." Michael stated emotionlessly.

He stuffed the drawer back in the fridge and looked around for the next thing. He walked over and leaned next to the electrical socket just above one of the counters.

"This is one of the deadliest things of all here." Michael stated, pointing.

"Ha! Now I know you are jesting. That wall talisman cannot possibly harm someone!" Sherry scoffed.

"If you don't believe me then grab a butter knife and stick it in there. I dare you." Michael said, scowling.

Sherry paused, noticing something in Michael's expression.

"What... would it do?" Sherry asked.

"It depends on how lucky you are. You might just scream in agony for a while before you convulse enough to let go of the knife, then you would flop on your ass with a numb arm. If you are really unlucky then the current would cross your heart and kill you, and it would be a painful miserable death." Michael explained at length.

Sherry turned pale at Michael's description of electrocution. A topic he knew a great deal about considering his major in electronics technology. He knew all too well the dangers of AC wall current and how much it hurt.

"Sweetie... what sort of madhouse do you live in?" Sherry quavered.

"A typical modern American one. Believe me when I say our homes are a lot safer than some third world jury rigged houses." Michael said.

Michael straightened and gestured for Sherry to follow him. He walked into the bedroom and straight into the closet which held his small gun collection.

"These here are hands down the most dangerous things in my home. You are never to touch them... ever!" Michael said firmly.

Sherry nodded and turned an even whiter shade of pale.

"See this? This is an AK. It is the one firearm which has killed more people than any other in the entire world. There are 75 million of them in circulation, and every minute of every day someone somewhere is dying at the muzzle end of one. Respect it. Do not touch it." Michael said fiercely.

Sherry held her hand on her mouth in shock and pure fear ran though her eyes.

"What is it you are not supposed to do?" Michael tested.

"Never touch those." Sherry murmured.

"And why?" Michael quizzed.

"Because they are weapons." Sherry squeaked.

"Very good. Here you go." Michael said, offering the AK.

Sherry immediately backed up and stuck her hands behind her back while shaking her head side to side furiously.

"_Good, she was listening. Hopefully I have driven the point home enough. When I have some time I'll teach her how to use firearms safely._" Michael thought.

So Michael taught Sherry how to use the appliances in the kitchen safely and returned to his chair in the living room. Every once in a while he would poke his head in and check on her, but she was never doing anything dangerous so he left her alone. With nothing else to do Michael started some laundry, turned on the TV to hear the news, and pulled out tools for a project. His computer came to life and he checked the chat for new messages. Some idle chit chat but nothing groundbreaking. The news on the TV was nothing groundbreaking either. Sherry on the other hand was utterly fascinated with the picture on the television, and when Michael turned around he found her pressing her nose up to the screen.

"This box reminds me of the magic mirror lady Druella used to contact the Maoyu. Enough, I want answers now sweetie. Why do you hide your magic from me?" Sherry asked, turning.

"I am not a magician." Michael said dryly.

Sherry straightened and advanced on the sitting man.

"You are. You must be, and you poured your loneliness into the spell which bridged our worlds." Sherry countered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not lonely. I have friends." Michael said, gulping.

"Liar." Sherry accused.

She advanced closer to Michael. His eyes narrowed and his neutral expression instantly turned into one of anger.

"What did you just call me?" Michael hissed.

"A liar. Yours is the only scent in this home. Nobody else has crossed the threshold in many months if not years. So tell me, why do you hide your power from me?" Sherry asked again.

"I have no power! Why won't you believe me?" Michael retorted.

Sherry advanced even closer, and started leaning down to be face to face.

"You are hiding something from me. Look me in the eye and tell me once more that you are not a powerful mage." Sherry insisted.

Michael looked up and glanced at her eyes, staring deep into the red iris and black pupils. He opened his mouth to repeat what he had said before, but his mind went blank before the words could come out.

"Fufu, I have you under a succubus trance. Now you will tell me honestly whether you are a mage or not." Sherry commanded.

Her voice echoed in Michael's ears as his mind was consumed more and more by her powerful evil eye spell. He had no choice but to answer honestly.

"I am not a mage." Michael droned.

"_Even now he resists. Maybe if I worded it differently."_ Sherry thought.

"How did you send a message to my world?" Sherry asked.

"I didn't send a message to your world." Michael droned.

Michael's slack jaw started to drool slightly. From his perspective the whole world was spinning around Sherry's face.

"A message came to my world and it has been linked to you. How do you suppose that happened?" Sherry asked, changing the wording.

"I made a wish." Michael droned.

"A wish? Explain." Sherry commanded.

"I had a magic coin and I made a wish for a girl from fallen maidens." Michael droned.

Sherry paused as she absorbed that information.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sherry asked, eyes narrowing.

"Magic coins do not exist. I didn't send a message to your world. Magic coins are an impossibility. Magic is an impossibility. Do not...did not nnnnooot..." Michael slurred.

Sherry snapped her fingers in front of Michael's face, causing him to jerk in surprise. He clutched his hand to his forehead to rub away his new throbbing headache.

"What was that? I blacked out for a moment." Michael muttered.

"So you found a magic coin and wished for a girl to quench your loneliness." Sherry stated.

"Wait how... " Michael tried to ask.

"But you don't believe in magic coins so you kept silent to prevent looking foolish." Sherry continued.

Michael turned pale and glanced away, tugging on his shirt collar nervously.

"You should know that magic coins are well known in my world. They will grant a single wish to their owner, but it must be a wish from the bottom of the heart. Your heart was filled with only loneliness, so the spell was created as such." Sherry explained.

Several long seconds passed as Michael sat there stunned. Sherry waited, her hands on her hips as she stared at him. Finally Michael sighed and started talking very slowly.

"I was just...just a boy when some old lady gave it to me. Said it would grant a wish from the bottom of my heart and I should choose wisely. Sure I made lots of wishes but none of them ever came true, so I guess I just didn't really believe." Michael recounted.

Sherry remained silent.

"But then you showed up right after I made that wish..." Michael tried to say.

"And then the coin mysteriously disappeared, am I right?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded.

"Just like the magic coins back home. It is in the hands of a new owner now, and it will undoubtedly be used for some small wish. It can only grant small wishes now, for its power has been consumed." Sherry said, nodding.

Sherry turned to leave.

"Wait what now? I mean..." Michael tried to say.

"Nothing changes sweetie, I merely wished to understand. It's mean to hide things from me, so don't force me to dig using magical trickery." Sherry said, interrupting.

She walked to the corner between the kitchen and living room, where she looked back briefly.

"Dinner shall be ready soon. Prepare yourself my darling husband." Sherry said, eyes twinkling.

Michael didn't quite know how to answer so he remained silent, shivering over what had just happened.

Sherry walked into the kitchen and resumed preparing dinner. Her sensitive ears tracked every move Michael made in the small apartment, and she played a game with herself to guess what he was doing.

"_It sounds as if he is chiseling something._" Sherry thought, musing.

...

"_Hold on... chiseling something_?" Sherry thought in confusion.

She glanced around the corner briefly and spotted Michael typing away at a keyboard, but she didn't know what it was.

"_I wonder what that strange slate is he is hitting with his fingers. It has letters on it. Oh right! My sweetie can read and write! Oooo he's so impressive!_" Sherry thought.

She went back to cutting up some veggies on a cutting board, each stroke expertly cutting the pieces without error. When the knife grew dull, she used magic to sharpen it again.

"_So he is not a sorcerer. My mistress would be disappointed, but I care not. I chose him because of his loneliness, which is just like mine when I was human. The people around him treat him poorly merely because of his lot in life. His nice personality is a layer covering his overwhelming misery._ Sherry mused.

She paused her thoughts so she could remember how to control the stovetop heat. Despite how strange and high tech it was, she quickly learned how to use it.

"_Before when I was a knight I was tasked to use my sword in defense of my country. I went to Lescatie to recapture it, and here I stand. But now my sword is only for my husband._" Sherry thought.

Just then her ears caught a new sound, and she glanced around the corner to see Michael muttering to himself as he studied.

...

"...pin 7 to pin 9 on IC two... toggle a clock pulse... aaaand there's my binary! Yes! Now on to the seven segment display..." Michael muttered.

...

"_He is so unlike the men from my world. They all would either flee or attack, but he sits there peacefully and is happy I am here. There is no doubt... _ _I'm in love_ _."_ Sherry thought.

Sherry's hand clutched each side of her face as her cheeks turned red. A smile graced her lips once more.

_"My task is clear, and I must create a realm for him here in which he will be safe and protected._" Sherry thought.

Sherry made the final touches and carried the plates out to the kitchen island.

"Come eat sweetie. Supper is ready." Sherry said happily.

"Ok! I'll be right there! Let me finish up this last thing on my computer." Michael answered.

...

"_What's a computer_?" Sherry thought.

Michael stopped what he was doing and pushed away from his desk. He came over and took a seat at the island, and Sherry immediately sat down next to him.

"Eat up sweetie. I made it all special with love just for you ." Sherry said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey it looks great. You made a Kaiseki! Wow you really pulled all the stops. " Michael said, chuckling.

Sherry nodded and gestured towards the food, indicating he should start eating. Michael picked up a piece of strange new sushi and took a bite. He smiled.

"_AH! He likes it! My beloved likes my cooking!_" Sherry thought happily.

A warm sensation flooded her heart at the sight of Michael happily chowing down on her food. The smile on his face alone had made the whole thing worth it.

"_I suppose this is Zipangu cuisine. The region is based on Japan so that would figure. To think I would ever sit down and eat food from the MGE boggles my mind."_ Michael thought.

Michael glanced over and saw that Sherry didn't have a plate of food.

"Aren't you having any?" Michel asked.

"Oh no. I ate to my heart's content as I was cooking. Tasting and such." Sherry said unconvincingly.

Almost as soon as she said that, Sherry's face took on a troubled look.

"Sherry." Michael said in a low tone.

"Oh alright sweetie... that was a lie. I was so focused on making the perfect meal for you that I forgot to make enough for two." Sherry admitted.

"Just to let you know, you are a baaaad liar." Michael said, chuckling.

"Lying is not in the nature of a succubus, and I was bad at it before I became one. But please don't let that ruin your meal!" Sherry said hurriedly.

Michael grabbed a clean fork and speared one of the pieces, then held it up in Sherry's direction.

"This meal is the best meal I've had in months, and it would be even better if you shared it with me. Besides, I think this is a bit much for just me. You should at least have a little." Michael said, smiling lopsided.

Sherry leaned forward and bit into the offered food without hesitation, and slowly savored each chew.

It was so that they ate dinner in peace. It was an early dinner ending around five thirty, so Michael went back to doing his homework while Sherry fluttered around the house and tidied up a bit. The only thing that continually interrupted Michael's work was getting up and doing the laundry, which at long last Sherry followed him out of curiosity. She let out a yelp when she saw what Michael was doing.

"Sweetie! What are you doing? That is my task!" Sherry whined.

Sherry reached out and tugged a handful of freshly cleaned clothes from Michael's hands, and then paused.

"These... are already clean. They're warm, and they smell of citrus." Sherry muttered in surprise.

"Yeah I just pulled them from the washing machine to dry." Michael said.

Sherry blinked in confusion over the words "washing machine", so Michael sat down with her and explained how it worked. Every detail was covered from loading, soap, spin, to drain. Sherry shook her head in amazement as she had several times that day.

"You didn't want me to do the chores knowing they are rendered this easy? For shame sweetie, for shame." Sherry said, clucking her tongue.

"Alright alright I get the idea. Just understand that I won't let you do everything without some help. That don't jive with me." Michael muttered.

Michael got up and left her to do as she pleased.

"_I wonder what jive means. No matter, since I am here to do these things he is free to pursue other matters. I will not allow him to live in an unclean and unhappy environment._" Sherry thought.

Michael glanced at the clock and noticed it was starting to get late, so he wandered into his closet and pulled out his spare futon. It wasn't meant for guests, but rather to rotate with the other one so they had a chance to breathe. He was about to carry it out to the living room when Sherry came in to grab another armful of clothes.

"Oh sweetie let me deal with that!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Just thought I would pull it out and get it ready. Luckily I have enough futons for the both of us." Michael said, smirking.

"I understand. Just leave it to me and I shall take care of everything." Sherry insisted.

Michael sighed and laid the futon roll down. With nothing else to do, he simply walked into the living room once more and pulled out a school project to work on. About an hour passed as he soldered a few connections on his capstone project for electronics. Finally he glanced at his clock once more and saw it was just about seven fifteen, and he stretched his cramped shoulders.

"_I think I'm going to turn in early. Today was just way too much._" Michael thought.

Just as Michael started walking down the hallway Sherry's voice chimed in from behind. He hadn't even known she was behind him until she let him know she was there.

"The sun is setting soon my looove ." Sherry sang.

"I know. I'm gonna go crash but you're welcome to stay up." Michael murmured.

He rounded the corner and saw his room had been reorganized. The makeshift nightstand had been moved over and instead of just one futon there was now two side by side.

"You stuck it in here? I was going to put it in the living room but..." Michael said.

"Of course I did. Did you expect me to sleep somewhere else other than here? You claim to understand my kind, but then you miss the obvious." Sherry said.

A pair of soft, warm, hands gently laid on Michael's shoulders and squeezed rhythmically. His shoulder muscles instantly relaxed under her succubus power.

Sherry happily rubbed his sore shoulders and relieved all the knots inside. As he wilted under her power, she leaned her body against him and pressed her advantage.

"Sweetie, you know there's a succubus around but you left yourself open. That must mean you want me to do this. You must want me to have my way." Sherry said.

The night was coming and she was shivering in anticipation. Constantly through the whole day she had fought the instinctual urge to rape Michael regardless of where they were, and the urge only grew as time went on. Every time he had looked away or turned his back she had fought the desire to pounce when he was defenseless. In fact the very idea of him willingly leaving himself defenseless in the presence of a succubus just turned her on even more. All the kind words and smiles, generosity, and his exotic nature meant that she was utterly smitten. Her next words were filled with seductive desire and dripping with love.

"Sweetie? I said a baaaad thing today. I told a lie." Sherry said, smiling seductively.

"Oh? What was that?" Michael asked, humming.

"I told those people in your college that we are married. That is not entirely true." Sherry said.

"I understand. You were just messing with their heads and trying to make me look better. It's all good." Michael said.

Sherry slowly turned Michael around until they were face to face. He had a faint happy smile lingering from the brief back massage.

"No sweetie, that's not right at all. You are my husband for I recognize you as such. Buuuut..." Sherry said.

Sherry slowly pressed herself against Michael until he was pinned flat against the wall. She pressed her forehead against his.

"Wait what? We just met, and we haven't had a ceremony!" Michael said in surprise.

"That's riiiiight, we haaaavent " Sherry sang.

"_I want a taste. Just a taste to tide me over._" Sherry thought.

Sherry shifted her head and brought her lips close to Michaels. They met, and Sherry immediately stuck her tongue in to claim her prize.

"_Oh my heavens and demon realms! In all the universes and planes of existence, none hold a nectar as sweet as this . It coats my tongue and makes my insides quiver. I want more! Moooore! I can no longer live without it! _" Sherry thought.

Sherry delved deeper into Michael's mouth and greedily slurped up all his saliva as much as she could. She coaxed his lips and tongue to make him produce more saliva, which she lapped up. Slowly she guided him towards and down onto the futon, where she finally broke the kiss.

"Sweetie, look out the window. Do you see what I see ?" Sherry sang.

"I can't see a thing. It's dark." Michael said slowly.

"That's my point. I said you would get laid tonight, and it is now night. I am going to screw you silly and formally become your wife." Sherry said excitedly.

"_For real? Is this really happening? Monster girl or not, I had better put something on._" Michael thought.

She slid down Michael's torso until she was level with his waist. Michael was reaching off to his right for the makeshift nightstand where he had stashed his newly purchased condoms, but it was just out of reach. He was pinned under her, so he could move towards the nightstand to get within reach. His arm sort of flailed around in his general right hand side.

"I'm going to devour you my delicious sweetie, and it's going to be wonderful!" Sherry exclaimed.

*Ziiiiiip

"Wait Sherry... I've never done this before! Slow down! I'm not ready!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh if you say that sweetie I simply won't be able to hold back . I'm going to take your innocence awaaaay ." Sherry said seductively.

Sherry pulled his clothes out of the way and revealed his manhood to open air. She let out a long extended gasp.

"_AH! There it is! It's... so... so beautiful!_" Sherry thought.

Sherry impulsively grabbed it and hugged it to her cheek while humming happily. The scent of it filled her nose with the lingering odor of spirit energy. Her brain melted just as much as her smile, and her grin turned lopsided and silly.

"You like my two girls right? I saw you staring at them a lot today, so I'll use them to make you cum ." Sherry murmured happily.

She hooked a finger on her bikini top and tugged it off, causing her two large breasts to jiggle free. Cupping them on each side she squished Michael's manhood between them and rubbed them up and down.

"Fufu, you disappeared inside! I guess my massive mammaries are just too big for you to stick all the way through. Does my tittyfuck feel good sweetie?" Sherry asked, giggling.

Michael tried to answer but Sherry picked up the pace and made it come out as a moan instead.

"I shall take that as a yes " Sherry said, smiling.

*Rub rub rub

*Jiggle rub rub rub

*Thwack jiggle thunk rub rub rub

Several long moments passed with no other sound than moans and Sherry frantically rubbing on Michael, the sound of her soft squishy breasts resounding off the walls in the bedroom as they thwacked against his skin.

"Ahh... Sherry..." Michael gasped.

"I feel it, you're about to cum! Give me lots of cum sweetie! I want it all! Mark me as your wife forever more!" Sherry raved.

Michael bucked and let out a long extended gasp as every muscle in his body clenched at the same time. His eyes rolled up in his head and his eyelids fluttered halfway as he unleashed his load right in Sherry's cleavage.

*Splurt! Splooge spurt spurt spuurt

Michael's mind went white as he felt the longest orgasm he had ever felt in his life. Nothing he could have ever done to himself even faintly compared to what a succubus could do to him so easily. While he was climaxing, Sherry was down below moaning almost as if she was in as much pleasure as he was.

"_It's sooooo gooooood ! Kissing is nothing compared to this! It's soaking into my skin and I can almost taste it on my tongue! Ha... ha... ha... I want more!_" Sherry thought frantically.

*Lick

"_AHHHH! It's so thick and rich! The highest quality! I want to eat it aaaaalll up _!" Sherry thought.

*Mhhm lick lick

*Slop lick lick slurp

*Licklickslurplicksuckslurplicklick

Sherry's blow job became frantic and desperate sounding as she sucked as hard as she could, as if to draw out any remaining semen inside. Michael was ready almost immediately, and there was no warning when it came in a splurt much like the first time. Sherry let out a muffled cry as she gulped it down, and then panted happily.

"I got it all sweetie. I didn't lose a single drop!" Sherry said proudly.

Sherry slid forward and positioned herself over Michael while licking her lips. One of her hands slid down her stomach and between her thighs.

"I want it here next. Put it in me sweetie. Oh you couldn't possibly comprehend how pent up I am right now!" Sherry said impatiently.

"Wait Sherry! Just calm down, I'm not ready for that! I need a second!" Michael exclaimed.

Michael reached for the nightstand to his right again, but she snagged his hand and pinned it next to his head. Her face hovered right above his, and her breath smelled somehow sweet and lewd. The expression in her eyes was as lustful as they could be. The entire scene with their two naked bodies entwined and her hovering over him, fluids dripping from between her legs and sweat pouring off Michael, could only be described as utterly obscene.

"I don't want to wait. I'm tired of waiting because... I'm lonely too. I came for you because I knew what it's like, so I want you to stick your dick inside me and take away both our pain." Sherry whimpered.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Michael shot.

"It will. Soon it will be perfectly clear." Sherry said dreamily.

Sherry slowly lowered herself while guiding his manhood to her lower lips. The tip just barely brushed her dripping wet flesh, which made Michael shiver. She rocked her body forward and back slightly to paint her natural lubricants on his rod before she abruptly pushed herself down. Michael slid all the way in without even a tiny bit of friction, and they both cried out at the same time.

"Finally! You're in me! Ahh you taste so good, and it feels...AMAZING! Your dick... it's driving me wild!" Sherry cried loudly.

Sherry laughed out loud in glee while Michael gritted his teeth in an attempt to beat back the urge to cum just from insertion. Placing his free hand on her stomach and pushing, he tried to push her off and pull out. But every time his member got close to coming out it met a wall of resistance, whereas every time he inserted it deeper he felt no resistance. She was willfully controlling the muscles and flesh in her pussy to make it where the hole was far too small to let him out again but he could easily push it deeper at the cost of being trapped even deeper in her. He was completely stuck, and the final nail in the coffin was when she wrapped her legs around his torso and tugged him in tighter.

"We are together now as husband and wife bound by flesh. Feel my body that is encasing you. Feel my flesh caress and squeeze you tight. I'll never leave you alone again, we are one!" Sherry said cheerfully.

*Suck suck schlip schlip

Michael cried out at the stimulation of her pussy, which seemed to come alive with a mind of its own. He was on the ragged edge of losing his load. Every one of her breaths and even her heartbeat was transferring right through her walls, and he could feel them perfectly clearly.

"Cum. Cum for me. Give it to me! I want it! I want your body and your cum!" Sherry cried.

Sherry was doing the shimmy on top of him, swinging her hips side to side and rocking back and forth to provide as much stimulation as she could as hard as she could. She was going all out, to pound pleasure into him as hard as she could in order to wring out every single drop of spirit energy out of him.

"Sherry I... ahhh ahhhh ahhhh I can't... take... too hard..." Michael shuddered.

Suddenly he had a sensation, or vivid hallucination, flash through his head. It felt like his entire life he had been floating in a void all alone until some strange new creature came along and invaded his bubble and embraced him. Michael felt a connection form with her, unbreakable and unending in its power. He felt her weight against him, her touch all over his body. It felt like electrostatic and pressure right on his soul. His floating body was becoming engulfed, and instead of blackness he was suddenly surrounded by a pink light.

"I can see comprehension in your eyes. Fufu, very good sweetie. Now shoot your semen straight into my womb. Fill me up inside to bursting and mark me as your own inside too." Sherry encouraged excitedly.

*Schlip squelch

*Schlip smack squelch

*Squelch schlip squelch suck smack rub rub rub

"_Oh oh oh! I'm coming! So muuuuu aaaaaahhhhh! AHHHHH It won't STOOOOOOOOOP!_" Sherry thought.

Her sensitive succubus body was lit on fire with back to back endless orgasms. It was so intense that she lost the ability of rational thought and devolved into a creature intent on milking her mate. Michael didn't last long against her inhuman assault and finally climaxed like an atomic bomb. He clenched but Sherry instinctually clung to him and forced him to cum in her deepest parts, and she continued sucking on him to get every last drop. She was holding onto him impossibly tight with not only her legs but her pussy too.

"_Muuu... sweet... filling me up... sticky inside... coating meeeeee_ " Sherry thought.

A sweet nectar filled her insides and permeated every cell of her body. If you took all the sweet things in the world and multiplied them by the number of stars in the night sky, condensed it down and stamped "happiness" on the bar, that is what it tasted like to her. Combine that with pleasure so intense that it could destroy a human's mind and that would give an idea of what that moment felt like to her. Kissing and tittyfucking could simply not compare because the sense of taste and pleasure was greatest in her womanhood. Saying it was instantly addicting is a vast understatement. In that moment her body became utterly dependent on Michael and his spirit energy. No longer would food satiate, or would any other man please her. Despite being a demon of great power, she was also effectively his prisoner. She literally could no longer live without him.

It took Sherry some time to recover from round one. The taste of Michael's semen was slowly fading and in its place was a deep longing for more. Despite how much he had given her, the sweetness was fading and her natural greed was kicking in. She clutched his face in her hands and smiled.

"Sweetie you are soooooo delicious ! Would you kindly... sweetie?" Sherry asked.

.

..

...

"_Oh dear, he fainted dead away. I wanted his first time to be unforgettable, but perhaps I was too hard._" Sherry thought.

Sherry leaned down and inspected Michael's body unimpeded. She was using her opportunity to admire his male body without any rush.

"Tsk tsk. You still have a lot of spirit energy backed up sweetie. It's all left over from when your body consumed its own fat. Don't fret, I'll drain it aaaaaaall away ." Sherry said seductively.

Sherry came down on the unconscious Michael once more, and furiously screwed him through the rest of the night without stopping. She went wild with his unconscious body while planning her attack for the next day.


	4. Chapter 3

Day 3

.

..

...

*CLICK

_When the truth is found  
To be lies  
And all the joy  
Within you dies_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love, love_

_When the garden flowers  
Baby, are dead, yes  
And your mind, your mind  
Is so full of red_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love_

_Your eyes, I say your eyes  
May look like his  
Yeah, but in your head, baby  
I'm afraid you don't know where it is_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love_

_Tears are running  
They're all running down your breast  
And your friends, baby  
They treat you like a guest_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love_

Michael moaned when the morning alarm tune started playing, and flailed his right arm around looking for the off button.

"Damn it shut off... I don't have classes *yawn... on Tuesday." Michael whined.

Suddenly Michael's hand was caught by another hand, and a sweet voice whispered in his ear.

"Let it play sweetie. I want to hear the lyrics." Sherry said.

...

When the song ended, and Jefferson Airplane's epic outro faded away and echoed weakly off the brick walls, the hand restraining his let go.

"I understand the words but the meaning escapes me." Sherry said.

"It's about finding true love and staying loyal to the one person who will always be there to support you, even in your darkest hour." Michael explained.

Michael reached around until he found the lamp switch, and then warned Sherry before he turned it on. With a flick the room was illuminated and he could finally see Sherry clearly.

"Oh crap!" Michael cried.

Sherry was covered in semen from head to toe to the point that her hair was matted down. She was sitting upright and smiling stupidly at Michael while faintly rubbing her slightly bulging belly.

"You just kept giving and giving, and the taste gets better each time. I simply couldn't stop myself ." Sherry cooed.

Michael's head collapsed back on the pillow in shock. He had felt strange as soon as he woke up, but he didn't know why. His whole body was thrumming like a guitar string, and he felt utterly drained of strength. Most of the muscles in his body were cramped up too.

"I must devise a spell to keep you from fainting. It's no good if you can't enjoy it too ." Sherry said seductively.

"No...way... oh frack..." Michael murmured.

He looked at her again, and then looked away.

"That's so gross. What the hell just happened!" Michael exclaimed.

"Fufu, wait a moment sweetie and see something fascinating." Sherry said.

Michael looked at her again, and saw as the semen slowly absorbed into her skin without leaving a trace. Her slightly protruding belly shrank down until it was flat and trim once more. She rubbed it with a happy smile.

"Just think, that used to be part of you and It's part of me now. Your essence is flowing through my veins this very moment." Sherry giggled.

"_When you put it that way... it's a little creepy_." Michael thought.

Sherry pivoted forward and hovered right in front of Michael's face, and just barely touched her cute nose to his. Her eyes remained locked with his as she very slowly brushed her fingertips across his body.

"What... are you doing?" Michael asked, confused.

"Just playing a little with your body. You can do the same if you like." Sherry offered.

She closed her eyes and focused all her attention on the sensation of her fingertips running across his skin. Such a gentle touch, a curious exploration of his body.

"What's this bump on your hand sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"I stabbed myself accidentally as a kid while carving a pumpkin. It left a scar." Michael said.

"Be more careful sweetie." Sherry said softly.

She continued exploring his body by touch, running her delicate fingers across every bump and crease.

"And this bump on the left side of your head?" Sherry asked.

"I hit my head, go figure." Michael said, chuckling.

"Oh dear, I hope it didn't hurt too much." Sherry fretted.

"Nah, it wasn't bad or anything." Michael said.

...

"_I just had a rollover accident in a 5000 pound suv, where I went down an embankment going 65 miles an hour. Nothing bad at all._" Michael thought.

Sherry shifted position and tenderly lifted Michael's hand and brought it closer, and lightly kissed it on the old knife scar. Then she shifted forward and kissed Michael's bumped head. She left a wet and warm sensation in both spots.

"There, all better. I won't let any new bumps or bruises happen sweetie. You're too precious to me." Sherry said.

With that, she resumed exploring his body just as she had done before.

~Several Minutes Later

Sherry touched Michael's body thoroughly, using the tips of her fingers to scan him line by line to get as much information as possible. In several places she lingered and rubbed a little harder as if experimenting.

"You can touch me as well my love." Sherry said.

Michael didn't answer, but his face turned red and he looked sideways nervously.

"Interesting. You don't mind a succubus playing with your body but you are too shy to play in turn, despite how much I've tempted you until now." Sherry observed.

*Smooch

Sherry kissed him, and laughed as she looked at his beet red face.

"This entire time I've been sending signals asking you... no, begging you to lay your hands on me. Please sweetie, play with me." Sherry said cutely.

"I don't want to..." Michael murmured.

"Aww sweetie, why not?" Sherry asked.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Michael whispered.

"Well that's silly. Just utterly silly." Sherry rebuked.

Michael took the hint and reluctantly moved his hands until they were resting on the small of her back. She cooed in excitement.

"You're really soft. I've never felt anything so soft and silky before in my life." Michael said.

"All the better to cuddle with." Sherry said.

His fingertips explored her body much as she had explored his, gently brushing across each line and crease in her skin. As he explored, she would subtly move her body this way and that to guide his fingers without him knowing it. So he ended up rubbing his fingers across her breasts, hips, butt, and thighs several times. Some spots felt considerably warmer than the rest, and it felt like an invitation to linger at each one.

"_How do I keep ending up there?_" Michael thought.

Without meaning to or really thinking about it, Michael's hand ended up creeping down her tummy and in between her legs. His fingers were hit with a furnace of warmth combined with the sensation of moisture. Once he realized where he was going he would redirect before going too far. But after several long minutes he ended up back there time and time again. One time he went a little farther than before.

*thwack

Michael heard the sound of soft flesh smacking soft flesh as her legs clicked shut and trapped his hand.

"Caught you~" Sherry sang.

"Wh...what?" Michael stammered.

Sherry rocked her body and swayed side to side a few times, much to Michael's confusion. Her free hand snagged Michael's free hand and brought it over to her breasts, where she pressed it in tightly. Michael's fingers sank into her impossibly soft flesh.

"Ohh~ that feels good. Yeah... keep your fingers stiff." Sherry moaned.

"_What the... she's using my hands to get herself off_!" Michael thought.

Michael instinctually curled his lower hand into a fist, and Sherry squealed.

"Yes! Yes! That's even better!" Sherry cried.

*Rubrub

*Shimmyrubrub

"_Holy crap, she's dripping wet now_!" Michael thought.

"Sweetie... Sweetie I... I... SWEETIE! Cuuummingg!" Sherry screamed.

Her legs closed even tighter, to the point of nearly crushing his fist. His other hand ached when her fingered squeezed his wrist impossibly tight. Her whole body clenched, her back arched, and she let out an amazingly lewd cry.

"Kyahhhh !" Sherry cried at length.

She fell forward, and collapsed on top of Michael while breathing heavily. A long happy moan escaped her lips, and she let Michael free.

Several long moments passed as Sherry lay next to Michael on the futon while catching her breath. She had a huge sloppy smile on her face and her whole body was thrumming in pleasure. Her arms were loosely wrapped around Michael's neck, but other than that she was not clinging to him or restraining him.

"_Ugh, I think I had better go take a shower. Her... juices... are all over me._" Michael thought.

So Michael slipped his legs over and sat up, breaking free of Sherry's limp embrace.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" Sherry asked softly.

"I'm going to go start my day I guess." Michael said quietly.

Sherry sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck again, and pulled him back down.

"Not yet. I need to make you feel good too." Sherry said.

"That's alright, I'm fine." Michael said.

He sat up, and she pulled him down again. She stretched her leg out on top of him to keep him down.

"Nono, I'm fine. I just want to get up." Michael said.

He sat up a third time, gently pushing her leg off him. Finally having enough, Sherry pulled him down again rather abruptly with a burst of inhuman strength.

*pomf

Sherry pushed him into the futon with a thud and slid on top of him.

"Nonsense, It's rude for me to feel good but not you. I need to make you feel as good or better than I did, or I would be a poor wife." Sherry said.

Michael had been on the verge of coughing out several protests, but they died before they left his lips. He sank back, her words reverberating in his head.

"Wife..." Michael murmured.

"That's right. I'm your wife now. We're married. Is that so hard to imagine?" Sherry asked kindly.

"Yeah, it sort of hard to wrap my head around. I never thought I would be married, much less to someone as nice as you. It's a dream come true." Michael said.

Sherry's smile widened immensely.

"If you say something like that then I'm not going to be able to hold back. You simply mustn't leave this room until I've had my way with you." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

*Pounce

Sherry aggressively pushed him into the mattress and locked lips with him. Her saliva filtered into his mouth, and it had a different taste from before. It wasn't her normal saliva, but her special succubus saliva. She was feeding him a powerful aphrodisiac in order to make him pliable and cooperative. He was never given the opportunity to protest again before Sherry mounted him and picked right up where she had left off the previous night.

~An Hour Later~

Michael weakly shifted and sat up while Sherry licked herself clean and hummed in satisfaction. When he finally worked up the strength to stand up his legs were like rubber and his knees knocked together. He staggered towards the bathroom and pawed at the shower until a stream hit him and woke him up. Michael slumped against the back wall and sighed.

"Sweetie?" Sherry cooed.

She pulled the shower door open and stepped in without any hesitation. Her hand was held out to catch some of the shower spray.

"It's hot. So this is how you clean yourself? Oh oh oh, let me wash your baaaack !" Sherry said excitedly.

"Gees, you're unstoppable." Michael murmured.

Michael might have argued but he was too tired to, so he let her grab the washcloth and scrub his back. Of course she didn't stop there but he couldn't muster up the strength to do much more than thank her.

After that Sherry pretty much took over Michael's morning routine and wouldn't let him do anything other than sit in his chair and rest. She even went so far as to make him coffee using the grinder.

"You're a quick study." Michael admired.

"All the better to make your smile." Sherry said happily.

"But I really want to do something!" Michael countered.

"You can do something by resting and giving me that lovely smile of yours." Sherry said sweetly.

Michael smiled and grabbed the TV remote, turning on the news. He sipped his coffee and watched as Sherry fluttered around the room. His brain couldn't comprehend what was happening, so he decided to just stop thinking a while and drink coffee and drool at the tv. Eventually Sherry came around after making the bed and poked her head into his line of vision, with a smile on her face.

"Hello sweetie." Sherry said nicely.

"Uh... hi." Michael said.

He shifted position and looked at the tv, and Sherry shifted position so he was looking at her again.

"Hey sweetie. Here I am! Look at me! Pay attention to me!" Sherry said cutely.

"What in the world are you doing?" Michael asked.

Sherry grinned and sat down in his lap, and smooched his nose.

"I just like it when you give me attention. So how do you feel?" Sherry asked.

"Tired. Very tired." Michael said.

"No silly, how do you feel about last night and this morning? Did it feel good? We need to talk about it. I need to know that you aren't planning on getting a streak of fear and running away." Sherry said.

She snuggled up next to his arm and looked longingly in his eyes.

"You went... too far." Michael said slowly.

" Of course I didn't mean to be so rough, but you were my first and I got a touch of mania for a time. It won't happen again, I promise." Sherry said.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"What if I said yes, and I did take off. What then?" Michael asked.

Sherry stiffened a little, but she stayed put and spoke directly into his ear softly.

"I would follow you wherever you went and plead with you to return home. If you didn't listen I would hold you like I am holding you now, and beg you. My hand would hold yours and try to tug on your arm and pull you home." Sherry described.

"And if I still didn't want to come home?" Michael asked, curious.

"Then I would kiss you and whisper in your ear, and offer you everything your heart ever desired. I would give you everything of mine if that's what it took to ensure your return." Sherry said.

She kissed him again, and her kisses migrated across his cheek until she was nibbling and licking his ear.

"Don't bother asking me a third time, because in the end you would return. I wouldn't let you escape. You belong to me now." Sherry whispered hotly.

"I was just curious, so I'm not running off. However..." Michael said.

"However?" Sherry repeated.

"I belong to nobody but myself. You may be a succubus and things are different where you're from, but I am not a slave." Michael said harshly.

Sherry pulled away from him and looked at his face, which had a deep angry scowl. Blinking several times in confusion, she realized that her words had failed her again and she tried to think very carefully of what to say next.

.

..

...

She picked up Michael's hand and pinched his index finger between her fingers. Wiggling it back and forth, she spoke.

"Who owns this finger?" Sherry asked.

"I do. It's my finger." Michael said.

"Is it your slave?" Sherry asked.

...

"Oh I get it." Michael said, nodding in understanding.

"And you are mine, because you are a part of me. As I am a part of you. We are husband and wife." Sherry explained.

"It's fine, I was just making sure. I've heard stories about succubii keeping men as sex slaves." Michael said.

"A sick twisted rumor with no basis in reality. Even the most aggressive and devilish mamono still treat their men as husbands, and that is what you are. My beloved and precious husband." Sherry said firmly.

She kissed him again, and her words and actions left Michael bewildered. He was thinking about how suddenly his life had taken a complete turn for the better.

"_All of a sudden I have a sexy woman in my lap kissing me and telling me I'm her husband. What the hell happened?!_" Michael thought.

*smooch

...

*smoochsmooch

Sherry kept kissing him, seemingly content to not do much else other than fawn all over him. That went on for what felt like an eternity, as Michael decided to just go with the flow and accept the gift horse he had been given without looking in her mouth too much. After all, she was busy looking around in his mouth to give him much of a chance. For a while anyways.

*pop

Sherry pulled away, her lips making a popping sound from how much she was sucking on his mouth. Her tongue flicked against his skin, and she looked him over with her devilish red eyes.

"That's it? You're stopping?" Michael breathed.

"You're hungry. I'm going to prepare you a meal." Sherry said.

Michael heard a tinge of regret in her voice, like she really didn't want to stop. But she did, and she slowly got out of his lap and stood up. As she did, Michael was hit with the sensation of cold as her warmth left his lap.

Sherry hustled out of the room and into the kitchen, and a few minutes later the sound of pans rattling could be heard. Michael got up and followed her, a sinking feeling filling him up. Sure enough when he rounded the corner Sherry had most of the contents of the refrigerator laid out on the counter.

"You can't cook that much." Michael said simply.

Sherry stopped and looked at him quizzically, egg hovering over the edge of a mixing bowl.

"Why mustn't I sweetie? This is barely enough for one meal... considering what I took from you last night and this morning." Sherry asked.

"Because that's our entire food supply for the next three weeks. It would be four weeks but we ate a lot last night." Michael said.

Sherry looked at the food she was holding and scattered around the counters with a confused look.

"_Is he a pauper? Surely he jests_." Sherry thought.

"How many days are in a week in your calendar?" Sherry queried.

"Seven." Michael said.

"But sweetie, this isn't enough food to last a person 21 days. If I don't feed you properly then you won't produce enough spirit energy. Surely you feel the effects already." Sherry said worriedly.

"I do feel pretty dang tired. In fact I'm barely standing as it is." Michael admitted.

Sherry put down what she was holding and wrapped her arms around Michael to support him. As soon as she did his legs gave out and he slumped.

"Ah... good timing. That came on fast." Michael murmured.

Sherry picked him up and carried him back to the chair, where she laid him down gently and as comfortably as she could manage. He slumped back.

"Whoa... dizzy. Spinning..." Michael groaned.

"I told you to rest foolish man. Now you've gone and pushed yourself too far. What in the name of the Maoyu am I going to do with you now?" Sherry wondered.

"... I thought that... demonic energy..." Michael muttered.

"Could feed you like spirit energy feeds me? You are not an incubus therefore it does not work like that. It is an easy misunderstanding to make." Sherry interjected.

Sherry paced back and forth on her bare feet while rubbing her chin in thought. Michael sat dizzily on the chair and wiped his eyes, his vision starting to get blurry. His heart rate was increasing and he was getting a headache.

"Sherry, I need a little help. Could you go... grab a little black pouch out of my medicine drawer in the fridge?" Michael asked.

"As you wish my love." Sherry said.

She walked off into the kitchen, and then returned with the pouch in question. He opened it and started laying the things inside it out on his desk. Sherry eyed them with interest, and then returned to the kitchen. It was a blood glucose meter, and Michael suspected his blood sugar was low.

"Damn I hate this thing." Michael muttered.

*Tick

Michael hit the plunger and pricked his finger, and then let the drop go onto the tab sticking out of the meter. Moments later Sherry rushed into the room with wide eyes.

"Sweetie! I smell your blood! Where are you bleeding? Is it bad?" Sherry cried.

Michael ignored her, because he was looking at the blood glucose meter. It read 30. He was hypoglycemic, or dangerously low blood sugar.

"Sherry. I... I..." Michael tried to say.

He slumped back, and he was finding it difficult to form words. The symptoms of low blood sugar were coming on very fast. He had been fine just a few minutes before but suddenly he wasn't.

"MICHAEL?!" Sherry called.

She jumped on him, her eyes filled with deep worry. Nose to nose with him, she clutched at his shirt and shook him. He was on the edge of blacking out, and she knew it.

"Sugar...I need sugar..." Michael slurred.

"Ok, I'll get you some!" Sherry said.

She ran into the kitchen and looked around for sugar, and finally she found some. She brought it back, but by then Michael was too far gone to eat it. Sherry's intelligent mind realized what was happening to at least some degree, and she placed the sugar in her own mouth and locked lips with Michael. Her succubus saliva turned the sugar into a liquid which was easy to swallow, and she forced it into his mouth and pushed it down his throat with her tongue.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"Are you well now, my love?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah I feel a lot better. Thanks. Just do me a favor and if you ever see me doing that again then just feed me something sweet. It doesn't take much." Michael said.

"What was that queer malady that came over you?" Sherry asked, confused.

"My blood sugar was low. It's uh... a form of starvation that sugar fixes." Michael said.

Sherry's eyes went wide and she hopped to her feet.

"I'll stuff you then! I'll make so much food that you can't eat it all!" Sherry bellowed.

"You can't do that. I already told you. We need to ration the food so we have enough." Michael said.

"How in the name of the Maoyu did you get so fat eating so little?" Sherry shot.

Michael shook his head, unwilling to talk about it. His face immediately turned pained and unhappy.

"I could turn you into an incubus, but that would leave me in the same condition you are in now. That would be an unacceptable risk, which might get us killed. Sorry sweetie." Sherry concluded.

Sherry turned away from Michael and clutched her cheeks in worry. Her eyes were flickering back and forth across the room as her brain spun at 5000RPM.

"_Drat! I never bothered looking deeper into his food supplies! I drained him dry assuming I could simply pummel him in delicious food to replace what I took! This is all my doing!_" Sherry thought frantically.

"It's alright Sherry, you don't need to worry so much. I can see it written all over you. Maybe I'll just have a bowl of oatmeal and call it good, alright?" Michael said cheerfully.

Sherry whirled around again and looked Michael over with a confused expression.

"Oats are for horses and cows, no person would ever eat them." Sherry dismissed, waving her hand.

"None the less it's what I would like. All you need is a cup of oatmeal and two cups..." Michael tried to explain.

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR SOME SORT OF QUACK!? I AM NOT GOING TO AND NEVER WILL FEED YOU YOUR FOOD'S FOOD!" Sherry spat.

She stomped out of the living room and straight into the kitchen in a huff of anger.

"_...two cups of milk. With brown sugar and cranberries it makes a nutritious and tasty meal. Gees even she shouts at me, I just can't catch a break_." Michael thought, sighing.

Sherry pouted as she organized the pots and pans scattered around the counter. Occasionally she would glance out into the living room and check what Michael was doing, but each time she did she would mutter to herself.

"Stupid sweetie. I need to feed him but he won't let me! It is very bad for the body if you don't eat properly. Especially after giving me so much spirit energy." Sherry grumbled.

Out of curiosity she opened the cupboards until she found a partial gallon freezer bag of oatmeal. She eyed it with disgust.

"_These may look different than what I am used to, but still..._" Sherry thought.

Sherry glanced around the corner once more and saw Michael quietly watching TV. Glancing back at the bag of oats, her mind started to wander. Her imagination went off on a fantasy fueled by her own deep fears.

...

..

.

"_Michael sweetie! Hold on! I beg you hold on! The mistress is coming and she will know what to do!" Sherry pleaded._

_*Cough cough_

_*Sad violin music_

"_It's... too late for me. I begged you to stop. I said I wasn't ready, but you... you... *cough cough cough..." Michael whispered weakly._

_Just then Druella and the Maoyu herself barged into the apartment dramatically. They stood over Sherry darkly, their expressions shadowed._

_*Sinister music_

"_Not since I took the throne has a succubus drained a man to death. You are an insult to the entire species!" Lilith hissed._

"_But my lord I didn't have enough food for him! He's merely hungry, if you could but spare a little..." Sherry tried to say._

"_SILENCE CRETEN!" Druella barked._

_Sherry recoiled back in fright._

"_I gave you the gift of a new body, and you satisfied your own hunger at the cost of his life. Look at him, he has already passed!" Druella said, pointing._

_Sherry turned and saw Michael had turned pale white. His eyes were sunken in and his skin was withered and old looking. She let out a pained cry, and weakly clutched his shirt. Just touching him was enough for him to turn to dust and blow away._

"_You have committed a crime so heinous... that there exists no punishment for it. Therefore on this day I declare you cast out, and the gift we have given you taken away!" Lilith said in a commanding tone._

"_NO! I don't want to be human again!" Sherry cried in terror._

_The Maoyu and her daughter waved their hands over the terrified Sherry, and she felt her body shift and change back to the way it was before. All grew dark as she slumped to the ground sobbing. A voice echoed out of the darkness, the combined voices of Druella and Lilith._

"_Wallow in your loneliness Searraigh Fontaine. This is the fate you have chosen with your actions." Druella said..._

.

..

...

Sherry snapped out of her fantasy and clutched the bag of oats to her chest. Several tears fell and rolled off the plastic bag, and she glanced once more around the corner to look at Michael. He was still quietly watching TV, but his eyes were drooping.

"_No! He looks pale again! Why did I have to lose control last night, and how in the name of love do I cook oats_?" Sherry thought.

Sherry once more searched through the cabinets because a vague memory told her that there was a cook book. Sure enough she found it, marked Better Homes and Gardens, and thumbed it open to read. When she did several index cards fell out and scattered across the floor, each one with a custom recipe written on it. Sherry bent to pick them up, when she noticed one in particular. She snatched them all up and then read the one card excitedly.

"Oatmeal cookies... Mom's recipe... My Favorite? These are his favorite? Cookies seem pleasant, was this what he wanted me to make?" Sherry murmured.

Sherry read the ingredients and quickly verified she had them all. She did.

"_I must cook him a large meal. There is no escaping that fact, regardless of how he protests. If we run out of food then so be it, for I shall go out and find more. He mustn't worry about such things anymore with me around._" Sherry thought.

With newfound determination Sherry broke out a mixing spoon and measuring cup, and got to work making the finest meal she had ever made in her life.

Michael had drifted off to sleep. He was simply too tired to stay awake and fell asleep despite his best efforts to stay awake. Sherry found him there asleep in his chair and had a small panic attack, before she placed her long pointy ear against his chest and heard his heart beat. It was the sensation of several wet kisses that made him wake up, and his first sight when he opened his eyes was Sherry peering at him with loving eyes.

"Arise and come forth, for your meal has been prepared." Sherry said proudly.

"Oh good... I think my blood sugar is going again." Michael murmured.

Sherry gently took his hands and helped him towards the kitchen island. Michael looked at the spread on top of it in shock.

"Sherry... that's everything! I asked you not to cook all that!" Michael cried in terror.

Sherry never said a word, answering only by shoving Michael down on one of the stools. He took a serving spoon and put a little portion on the empty plate in front of him.

"Take more." Sherry instructed.

"No way. Most of this is going to get frozen, and hopefully it will last the next... HEY!" Michael tried to say.

Sherry had pulled the serving spoon out of his hand and started shoveling a huge portion on the plate.

"I don't understand sweetie. You are hungry, and there is tasty food in front of you. Why will you not follow your desire and eat to your heart's content?" Sherry queried.

"It's not that simple..." Michael tried to say.

"Yes it is. I must insist you succumb to your hedonistic desires sweetie. If you won't then I will simply force you ." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

Suddenly her hand dropped the serving spoon and wrapped around his forehead, wrenching his head straight back until he was looking up. Her other hand appeared over his eyes and glowed a deep crimson red, tendrils of energy permeating his skin. Michael cried out in surprise, and Sherry let him go.

"There. That should do iiiiiit !" Sherry sang.

"Ah! Gees Sherry! Warn me when you're going to... uh... erm..." Michael stammered.

Suddenly Michael leaned forward and clutched his stomach with his arms. It was grumbling loudly.

"What did you... erp... do to me?" Michael asked fearfully.

"I placed the Curse of the Beelzebub on you. Now your hunger will grow endlessly forever, and you will not be able to help but consume all food set before you." Sherry said darkly.

Sherry sat down in one of the other stools and propped her chin up on her arm while smiling devilishly. From that position she watched with glee as Michael slowly succumbed to the curse and devoured every bite in front of him.

Michael was quite stuffed once he got through the whole meal, and looked in horror as Sherry brought out more. He reached for it completely against his will and resumed munching as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Oh you look so precious stuffing your face with my food ! I hope you have room for dessert !" Sherry sang.

"Are those... *munch munch... oatmeal cookies? *munch munch munch" Michael asked, mouth full.

"That's riiiiight ! You surprise me once again sweetie. These are rather good. Not as good as your spirit though !" Sherry said happily.

"Please stop this! *munch munch munch" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry answered by shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"If you can talk then you are not eating fast enough." Sherry insisted.

After what seemed like hours, Michael finally chewed his way through the entire meal Sherry had cooked for him. He didn't feel weak or dizzy anymore, but he was feeling heavy and stuffed instead. Sherry lifted the curse and guided him to his bed, laid him down, and massaged his belly to relieve the strain.

"Ooooo why did you have me eat so much." Michael whined.

"I had you eat proportional to what I took from you. Don't worry my sweet, you will return to normal as soon as you rest. Now go to sleep and dream pleasant dreams." Sherry cooed.

Sherry's hand brushed over Michael's head, and he slumped in a wave of powerful fatigue. Try as he might, he couldn't resist his drooping eyes. Her power was too much and he fell into a deep magical slumber. She hugged him lightly and then tucked the light cotton blanket around him.

"Now that there is no more danger I shall go forth into this city and find food. Worry not my dearest husband, I will never again abuse you like I did last night. Least until you want to be abused some ." Sherry whispered.

Sherry straightened and entered the closet, where she put on some of the clothes Michael had bought her. Not that she particularly cared for the style but rather because she knew it would make him happy.

"_He must not like me revealing myself to others... oh! I hadn't considered he wants me all to himself__!_" Sherry thought happily.

After a few moments she settled on a cute but sexy summer dress with a Hawaiian theme and a v neck, and tried to pull it over her head. It caught on her horns and wings, nearly tearing.

"Oh I forgot. I must disguise myself to make sweetie happy." Sherry recalled.

Her form shimmered as if it was a desert mirage, and where once a demonic looking succubus stood was suddenly an exotic looking human with green eyes and long black hair. She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and inspected herself. Even her sword was concealed magically.

"_Flawless. Now I may place wards around this home and leave with the knowledge that sweetie will come to no harm._" Sherry thought.

Sherry walked around the apartment to each window and entrance, and placed several powerful wards on each one. They were designed to prevent access by anyone she didn't permit, and also detect the approach of any magic users. She even warded the walls, pipes, air vents, and gas lines, thus creating an seamless box of spells which would be considered paranoid in anyone's book. The extensive use of demonic energy gave the whole apartment a dark aura about it, and a thick eerie magical feeling descended and permeated each room. Sherry looked about herself and nodded with a pleased expression, and walked out the door.

Sherry made her way down the sidewalks and alley ways of the city and explored. Since she was wearing normal clothes most people didn't pay her any mind, other than the occasional guy staring at her good looks. She would smile and move on, totally uninterested no matter what the guy looked like.

"_I am only interested in bringing back food for my husband._" Sherry thought.

Eventually her wanderings lead her to a shopping center, the very same one that Michael had gotten in a brawl in the other night. She was about to leave when she noticed a large sign that read FOOD CITY. She walked over and stood before the doors, and nearly jumped when they automatically slid open.

"_I must be brave and enter this city of food._" Sherry thought.

Sherry walked in and nearly fainted at the sight of the store. She had never seen a modern grocery store before and it was a thing of great wonder. It didn't take long before she saw several people pushing shopping carts around, and she simply imitated them and began browsing the shelves.

Her first shopping trip did not end well as you can imagine. Of course she quickly filled the cart and followed everyone else to the checkout aisle, but that is when it all went south. After spending a great deal of time putting everything on the magic moving table and watching as the clerk swiped each item past the magic red eye, she was stopped when it came time to pay. Her hand snaked in between her breasts and she fished out several gold coins stamped with the Lescatie royal seal on one side and the Maoyu's evil eye on the other. The pimple faced teenager at the checkout had no idea what to do with them, and called over her manager. People started leaving the line as time dragged on, and Sherry stood there impatiently while the manager and clerk argued. Finally they told her that they couldn't accept her money and cancelled the purchase, forcing her to leave empty handed.

"No wonder sweetie had so little food. If gold cannot buy food then I know not what will." Sherry grumbled.

Suddenly a voice spoke up behind her.

"Hey girly... couldn't help but overhear what happened." A suspicious man said.

Sherry turned around and quickly surveyed the man, and quick decided he wasn't a danger. Her succubus face reading skills told her so. As shady as he looked, he didn't seem to want to threaten her. None the less she remained wary.

"If you want to buy things then you can't use gold. You gotta go pawn it first then use American greenbacks." The suspicious man explained.

"And where would I go to pawn my gold?" Sherry quizzed.

"There's a place not far from here called Peter's pawn and liquor. Just head that way and my brother will set you straight. Just tell him Paul sent you." The suspicious man instructed, pointing.

"Thank you kind sir. Your assistance will not be forgotten." Sherry said happily.

She trotted off in the direction the man hand pointed, not noticing him shaking his head in wonder at her strange behavior.

Sherry found her way to the pawn shop, and quickly realized it was the very same combination liquor store pawn shop that Michael had gone to the other night. She hadn't noticed before but it was a rather seedy looking shop with an equally seedy looking owner. Seedy just like the suspicious man who had sent her there in the first place. Going to the counter, the man asked in a bored tone how he could help her.

"I was instructed to come here by a man named Paul to pawn my gold for a currency called American Greenbacks. Can you assist me?" Sherry asked.

The man gave her a strange look but came closer to the counter.

"Sure lady, let's see what you got." The seedy broker said.

Sherry fished a single coin from between her tits and laid it on the counter. The man picked it up and looked at it with a jewelers eyepiece. Grunting to himself, he laid it on a scale and then dropped it on the counter to listen to the ping it made.

"Well it's pure gold. Right around an ounce too. Where'd you get this?" The seedy broker asked.

"Payment for service in my master's army." Sherry said casually.

The seedy man didn't show it in an obvious fashion, but Sherry spotted the tinge of confusion and disbelief on his face. He thought to himself for a while and finally came out with an offer.

"I can give you a thousand dollars for this." The seedy broker offered.

"One thousand and three hundred." Sherry countered.

"BUAHAHAHA! Fat chance. How about one thousand one hundred dollars." The seedy broker counter offered.

"One thousand and two hundred." Sherry said confidently.

"Fine. One thousand and two hundred dollars." The seedy broker relented.

"_HAHA I haggled him up! Confidence will take you far. Now if I only knew what a dollar was, or if I was getting fair price._" Sherry thought.

Sherry reached between her knockers once more and fished out a leather bag holding a pile of gold coins. She plopped it down and opened it, spilling them across the counter.

"Whoa lady hold your horses. I can't buy that many!" The seedy broker exclaimed.

"I understand. I would like to sell as many as you can buy." Sherry said.

Sherry walked out of the pawn shop holding her head high as the pawn broker put the new coins in his safe. Of course those huge piles of bills went in the same place as the coins had come from, and you would never know they were there from the outside.

~Meanwhile~

Michael woke up several hours later and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The room was strangely dark and there were no sounds anywhere, not even cars outside or his noisy neighbors. Standing up, he marveled at how good he felt.

"Wow, I feel great! I don't feel stuffed or tired at all!" Michael exclaimed.

He walked around the apartment and quickly found that Sherry was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, or anywhere else. He flicked a light switch and nothing happened.

"_Huh, the power is out_." Michael thought.

Michael quickly tugged on his boots and tried to exit the front door, but as soon as he touched the knob he got one heck of a shock. It was such an electric shock that it knocked him on his butt and shot intense pain up his arm.

"Ow! Mother fracker! The hell was that!" Michael exclaimed, clutching his hand.

Michael got up and looked the door over top to bottom without touching it. He didn't see anything obvious, but it still had felt like an electric shock. So without any better ideas he grabbed his multimeter off the desk and touched the probes to the door handle, thinking maybe someone had made the handle electrically live.

*WHAM

Michael ended up on his butt again clutching his hand which had been holding the probe. The electrically insulated probe shouldn't have let an electric charge through to hit him, and he was utterly confused. Michael glanced in his other hand and saw his expensive Fluke multimeter was smoking. By then his chest was hurting, and his arm had gone numb, so he decided to stop before he killed himself.

"Damn it. What's going on around here? It's friggen dark and creepy." Michael muttered.

When he tried to sit down and watch TV with an uninterruptable power supply, all he got was static. His phone didn't work and his internet was dead. So he huddled in his chair and looked around himself at the creepy gloomy air that weighed heavily on him, and held a glass of ice water against his burned hand.

When Sherry came home she found Michael in that position, muttering indignantly to himself and typing away at his laptop computer with one hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight in a surprise hug, and that caused him to jerk in fright.

"GAA! Sherry! Where did you come from, I didn't see you come in the door!" Michael exclaimed.

To answer his question, Sherry tugged on his plush chair and spun him around until he could see the remains of a glowing magic teleportation circle in the living room, and in the center of it a huge pile of bagged groceries. After giving him a second to look she pounced on him and hugged him tight from the front, planting countless wet kisses all over him.

"I missed you soooo much ! *smooch smooch... I thought of you every moment I was gone." Sherry said passionately.

"I was worried about you too, wondering if you were getting run over or lost." Michael said.

"Oh silly, I wouldn't let that happen! I had to bring back food so I could keep you fed, and my nose would always tell me where you are. So I could never get lost so easily." Sherry reassured.

"Yeah but..." Michael tried to say.

"Shhh, no buts. Just hold me and tell me you're doing well today." Sherry cooed.

Sherry slipped into the chair and wedged herself next to him. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, and then leaned her head on his broad shoulder.

"I woke up feeling pretty good after my nap, but ran into a little trouble with the front door." Michael said.

"Oh silly, whatever could have possessed you to wish to go outside? You simply mustn't go outside without me." Sherry said softly.

"You weren't here so I wanted to go looking for you and that dang door zapped the hell out of my hand." Michael said.

Sherry gently felt around until she found his hand, and lifted it up to inspect it. She straightened in her seat when she saw the burns. Sherry brought Michael's burned hand up to her mouth as if to closely inspect it. Instead her pointy tongue snaked out and began licking it, like a dog licks a wound. Her wet saliva coated it, and her tongue worked it into the burn.

"Eww Sherry, that's so unsanitary! That's my hand for fecks sake." Michael gagged.

"As unsanitary as kissing?" Sherry shot.

"_Damn she got me there._" Michael thought.

.

..

...

"All done." Sherry said.

The burn on Michael's hand was gone, and he couldn't even find a tiny scar. The only sign anything had happened was a thick coating of saliva all over his hand.

"So succubus saliva has healing properties. Huh." Michael grunted in surprise.

"No that is not correct. Demonic energy has healing properties, and my saliva has a lot in it." Sherry corrected.

She stood up and turned to face Michael.

"Don't touch the door or windows until I have had a chance to modify the wards to permit you, or you will kill yourself. Heed my warning sweetie, lest the worst happen!" Sherry pleaded.

"Alright, but could you open a window or turn on the power? It's awfully stuffy in here." Michael asked.

"Is it? I think it's quite nice in here." Sherry said, cocking her head.

Never the less she did open a window, and the rays of sunlight seemed incapable of illuminating the room even at the full strength of summer. Then at Michael's instruction she managed to alter the wards just enough to restore connectivity to the outside world.

Once everything was settled down, Sherry stood in front of the huge menacing pile of groceries and scratched her chin.

"Could you help me put these supplies away? I am not sure where to put most of them." Sherry asked.

"How did you even afford this much? There's no way I had that much cash laying around." Michael said.

"I learned that I could trade the coins of my homeland for what is called... American Greenbacks." Sherry said.

To prove her point she reached between her funbags and grabbed a handful of twenty dollar bills. Michael did a double take and stammered badly, not sure whether to be shocked about the money or where she was keeping it. His thoughts started getting fuzzy the more he thought about it.

"Erm... coins of your homeland?" Michael asked, shaking his head.

Yes. They are pure gold and around one ounce each." Sherry said.

Michael nodded and quickly checked his computer for the current gold prices.

"What did you get for them?" Michael asked.

"One thousand two hundred each. Is that right?" Sherry asked nervously.

"It's just about right. You got a fair price for them." Michael said.

Michael jumped to his feet and the two of them put all the groceries away. The refrigerator was utterly stuffed and the cabinets couldn't fit another single item. After that was done, Michael wandered back into his living room and resumed his homework on his desktop instead of his laptop.

~Several Minutes Later~

Sherry was fluttering around and tidying up when she heard a strange sound come from the living room. A series of strange beeping chimes caught her attention followed by a robotic female voice.

"... DISARMED... ARMED... DISARMED... BAD GPS SIGNAL HEALTH... THROTTLE BELOW FAILSAFE... PREARM, HARDWARE SAFETY SWITCH... NO RC RECIEVER..."

Sherry poked her head out and looked for the new person speaking, but only saw Michael tinkering with his laptop again. She came out and glanced at what he was doing.

"Sweetie, I heard someone speaking." Sherry said.

"Oh that was just my computer. I was interfacing Mission Planner with this Pixhawk auto pilot on my quadcopter." Michael explained.

...

Sherry's eyes glazed over and she shook her head.

"Pardon?" Sherry asked.

"My quadcopter. I was programming it." Michael said, chuckling.

"What's a quadcopter?" Sherry asked.

Michael pointed at the copter which was sitting on the ground in front of him. It had a USB cable leading to it from the laptop, and several LED lights made it glow brightly. She bent down and looked at it.

"It's so pretty! Is it... quadcoptering... right now?" Sherry asked, uncertain.

Michael broke out laughing.

"Nono, oh hell! It flies you goofball!" Michael teased, laughing.

It was the capstone project for his electronics degree, a homebrew quad copter. Sherry eyed it incredulously.

"That contraption is supposed to fly? It has neither wings nor feathers!" Sherry said in disbelief.

"Trust me, this will fly. My soldering skills aren't that bad." Michael chuckled.

Sherry fluttered out her wings and took off right in the living room, and hovered inches off the ground.

"This is how to fly, and I regret to say that thing will never fly." Sherry said with certainty.

Michael's eyes narrowed.

"Challenge accepted." Michael said firmly.

Sherry let out a surprised "EH?" as Michael turned around and started unplugging cables. The copter was almost done and he had been working on the point of view camera, so that meant it could fly as it was. He stabbed a battery in it and placed it in the middle of the living room floor farther away from his chair.

"Stand back. This thing will cut you if it hits you." Michael warned.

*Beep... Beep

...

*DUN DUN DA DUUUUUUN

Michael armed the controller and glanced at Sherry with a wry smile.

"Want to take bets?" Michael asked.

"That sounds fun sweetie. I think if you lose I want you to answer one question without argument. Agreed?" Sherry asked.

"One question eh? I suppose that's ok, but in return if I win I want to fondle your tits." Michael countered, grinning evilly.

Michael clenched his hand in the air in a squeezing fashion as extra emphasis.

"Well that's not exactly fair. I would let you do that anytime , but so be it." Sherry said, smiling.

*click

Michael flicked a switch on his controller.

"...ARMED..."

*Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sherry skidded back in shock as the quadcopter lifted off the carpet and hovered at nose level right in front of her.

"Michael stop it this instant! I don't like iiiiiitttt!" Sherry whined.

"_Oh snap, she said my name_!" Michael thought.

Michael made the copter return to him where he killed throttle and snatched it out of mid air.

"I win! Flies good though, if I do say so myself." Michael said, winking.

Sherry straightened and smiled at him, all while fixing her disheveled clothes..

"Well shucks... I guess I lost the bet. You will just have to *strip*... have your way with me !" Sherry said, feigning disappointment.

As she spoke she pulled her top off and sat in Michael's lap facing towards him so he had access. His fingers lay gently on her nipples, and pushed inwards sinking into soft boob flesh. Sherry remained perfectly still but grew a devilish smile on her face.

"Bummer, you were supposed to cry out." Michael said, disappointed.

.

..

...  
"KYAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh ." Sherry cried sensually.

Michael chuckled and proceeded to claim his reward.

Of course Michael's fondling of Sherry's tits didn't last long before she started fondling him right back, and as they sat there on that chair teasing each other Michael spoke up.

"You know... there's nothing stopping you from asking that question. I'll answer it as best I can." Michael said.

"Promise?" Sherry moaned.

"Yeah... so what is it?" Michael asked.

"How do you know so much about succubii and where I am from? How do you know of my mistress Druella and the Maoyu?" Sherry asked.

"That's two questions." Michael said.

Michael remained silent for some time, and his hands fell away from Sherry's chest. Her immediate response was to push forward and squeeze them up against Michael and rub up and down slightly.

"Sweetie, you said before that you wished for a girl from fallen maidens. What does that mean?" Sherry questioned.

"_Damn she got me. I said I would answer her question._" Michael thought.

Michael looked away nervously.

"It's a book... about monsters." Michael admitted.

"Tell me about this book. How did it get written? Who wrote it and why?" Sherry queried.

"_How do I tell my... wife... that she came from a smutty fantasy manga book?_" Michael thought.

Michael felt like he was in a bind. In his mind he wasn't sure if Sherry's world had always existed and the books authored by Kenkou Cross were just a glimpse into it, or if the magic coin had generated what originally was a fictional universe. Finally with no ideas making themselves apparent, he simply pointed at the bookshelf next to the TV.

"Top row starting from the left." Michael said quietly.

Sherry peeled herself off Michael and went to check the top shelf. She moved a small engine mechanics book out of the way and revealed his prized collection of books to open air. She plucked one off the shelf.

"Monster Girl Encyclopedia... I know this book!" Sherry said.

She flipped it open to a random page and started reading, her eyes quickly widening. The book thumped closed and she grabbed another off the shelf, that time it was Fallen Maidens. She opened that one and began reading:

_There is no suffering or sadness here. All there is is a wonderful world of indulging in love and pleasure to the heart's content. If you come this way, you'll never have to fear anything, and you'll never have to suffer. This book is a guide to help you cast aside human fetters and be reborn. Now, let's have fun together... I'll teach you about the wonderful world of monsters... _

Sherry looked up at Michael in surprise, her dainty hands clutching the book so hard that it shook.

"I was there when mistress Druella made that quote! How in the name of the Maoyu did the wandering scholar's books end up here?!" Sherry demanded.

Without waiting for an answer she flipped the book over and looked at the cover.

"Who is this Kenkou Cross? I must know!" Sherry insisted.

"He's the publisher and the artist who drew the pictures." Michael answered.

"Ah I see. So he is an editor who republished the wandering scholar's works then. He must be powerful to divine such information from another dimension!" Sherry said, relieved.

"That's not entirely accurate." Michael murmured.

Sherry paused as she looked through the book some more.

"Yes I would say so. The pictures are absolutely beautiful but they are certainly not realistic. Much better than the bland pencil diagrams the wandering scholar was known for though." Sherry noted.

"That's not what I meant. I meant... I meant... I meant the MGE is published as a fiction book!" Michael blurted.

Sherry looked up sharply narrowed her eyes, all while taking a sharp breath. She nearly dropped the book when she stuffed it back on the shelf and charged right at Michael and landed on his lap. Her hands grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"DO I LOOK LIKE FICTION TO YOU?! DID LAST NIGHT FEEL LIKE FICTION?!" Sherry shouted.

"No never! You're real, there's no doubt about..." Michael squeaked.

"ARE YOU SAYING MY MISTRESS AND HOME ARE FANTASY? OR MAYBE THE MAOYU HERSELF?" Sherry bellowed.

Michael's answer was simple, straight forward, and to the point. He knew that he had upset her, and he knew that there was one thing that would mend the little hole he had just stabbed into her heart.

*Chu

Sherry's pained shouts stopped in an instant, and her tearing heart was healed. She smiled and hugged Michael tight.

"You... kissed me. Awwww sweetie!" Sherry cried softly.

"I don't know if your universe has always existed, or if the magic coin created it. All I do know is something wonderful has happened, and it's a undeniable fact that you're here. I may never learn the real answer, but that doesn't matter because my mind is filled with wonder at the possibilities." Michael murmured.

"I don't know either, but would you like to hear a secret?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded.

"I know so much of magic coins because I made a wish of one just before being summoned by my mistress." Sherry recounted.

"You wished for a guy?" Michael guessed.

"That's right sweetie ." Sherry cooed.

"Lucky you, ending up with a fat bum." Michael chuckled.

"Such minor details do not concern me. I am much more interested in what fun and exciting things we are going to do today!" Sherry said excitedly.

Michael paused while he thought up what he was going to say. Before he could Sherry spoke up again.

"Oh dear that reminds me, I need to finish the dishes!" Sherry cried.

She jumped up and disappeared into the kitchen once more. Michael paused a moment, and followed her.

When Michael got to the kitchen he saw Sherry putting away the last of the cleaned dishes.

"Hey Sherry, you need to make sure the door seals or the fridge won't work. Alright?" Michael asked.

He pointed at the seal, which he had noticed wasn't closed. Sherry nodded and promised she would. Just before closing the door, Michael glanced inside at the contents.

"I haven't seen this much chow in a long time. It's unbelievable." Michael said in wonder.

"Sweetie don't misunderstand my question as meanness, but how was it you were so large before when you had so little food? I asked before but you never answered." Sherry asked.

Michael remained silent.

"I see... I am sorry I asked such a thing." Sherry said apologetically.

"There's nothing wrong with your question. It was the soda that did it." Michael murmured unhappily.

As he spoke, he quickly opened the door of the fridge again and grabbed a bottle from the bottom shelf to show her.

"If I could change one thing in my life it would be to go back in time and ensure I never drank this stuff, because once I did I was hooked forever." Michael lamented.

"Must be tasty stuff to hook someone for life." Sherry commented.

Without any warning Sherry snatched the bottle right out of Michael's hands. In a flash she popped the cap off and brought it to her lips.

"Wait don't! Didn't you just listen to me?" Michael cried.

Sherry quickly took a taste and then lowered the bottle, swishing the substance around her mouth to get a good taste of it. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed a "meh".

"I can see how some would like it, but to me it tastes too bland and artificial. I know of MUCH sweeter things that are truly addicting !" Sherry said, chuckling.

"Like kissing?" Michael guessed.

Sherry smiled wickedly and scooted closer to Michael.

"I loooove kissing you . If I could I would kiss you much more, but I worry that you will dislike it." Sherry said, half smiling.

"But you're a succubus and the Monster Girl Encyclopedia said..." Michael tried to say.

Sherry gently laid a slender finger on Michael's lips to silence him.

"That book is a wonderful thing that tells many truths, but many half truths as well. It was written for a land very different than this one, and for a very different human culture." Sherry explained quietly.

Michael fell silent as he pondered what Sherry meant.

"_The status quo of her world... is that humans hate monsters and monsters love humans. One group tries to kill the other while the other group has to force... that's it!_" Michael thought.

"The MGE was written about a world where monsters are required to use force because nobody will actually sit down and listen to them. They literally have no choice. It's force or death." Michael said.

Sherry smiled happily when Michael said that, and she reached out and gently caressed his face.

"You understand! We monsters have so much love in us that it hurts when we are rejected. We don't understand why humans hate us so, thus our need to force them to understand our feelings. Even I cannot understand, and I was human once. Most girls get frustrated and just attack with the intention of sorting things out later." Sherry said.

"It hurts? Really?" Michael asked, surprised.

"Very much so. A deep aching pain that never goes away, and eats away at us inside. But you are kind and understanding of my feelings, so I see no need to force myself upon you. It is much more pleasurable when we are both willing, and I want to see you happy. Naked too, but mostly happy." Sherry said, smiling slyly.

"I am willing. You'll never be too much for someone who wants you." Michael said.

"You want me? You can just admit your desires so easily and fearlessly?" Sherry asked.

"Yes. Why not? I've never been one to hold back what I'm thinking." Michael said.

Sherry lit up like a billboard of joy when he said that, and immediately moved closer to take her prize.

"On one condition. You can be as passionate as you want and I won't fight it as long as it isn't destructive." Michael added.

"How could passion be destructive? It can drive you crazy, but is there any other way to live?" Sherry asked.

Sherry reached up with her other hand so she could pull Michael into a kiss, but lightly bopped his nose with the coke bottle she had forgotten she was holding. They both chuckled as she put it down on the counter, and then they kissed each other. From then on after that moment Sherry would often randomly kiss and hug Michael throughout the day, and would even occasionally grope him if she thought she could get away with it. Michael never cared because he loved the attention that he was getting for the first time in his life, and he got to grope her right back so it was a win-win.

~Later~

So the two of them found themselves in the living room. Sherry produced a fist full of cash and offered it to Michael.

"Oh, what's this?" Michael asked.

"A gift to my beloved husband. Please take it with my blessing!" Sherry insisted.

Michael took the offered bills and held them in his hand without counting. After a stunned moment he looked up at Sherry.

"I can't do it. Sorry Sherry but I can't take all your money, it's not right." Michael said, handing the money back.

"But sweetie, I don't know anything about this world. I was hoping you would use it to take me places." Sherry said, shoulders wilting.

Michael fell silent as the wheels started turning in his head. Slowly a smile formed on his face as he looked back and forth between Sherry and the clock. Eventually he looked up at Sherry and winked.

"Put on your best threads babe, we're going out on the town." Michael said coolly.

Michael pocketed the handful of cash and grabbed his keys.

"Sounds fun sweetie, I can't wait!" Sherry said excitedly.

Michael and Sherry quickly showered and prepared to leave. Sherry asked Michael to help her get dressed, and the next thing he knew he was literally helping her get dressed. Helping her as in choosing her clothes and then physically dressing her. She claimed it was because she didn't know how to use the otherworldly clothes but Michael realized it was an excuse to create a lot of close physical contact. Finally the two of them left the apartment, hopped into the car, and hopped over to the gas station where Michael used a little of the cash to top off his gas tank. Once that was done he got the Duster rolling and onto the freeway heading towards the other end of town. Sherry marveled when Michael flicked on his headlights, amazed at how bright they were.

"Where are we traveling to sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"You wanted to see this world right? Well why don't we start with some of the nicer parts, specifically a good old fashioned diner cruise in." Michael said.

"I have no idea what that is, but I am excited none the less. What will we do at this diner cruise in?" Sherry asked.

Michael chuckled but remained silent. There was no point, because shortly later they had arrived at a well lit street no more than a couple miles from the apartment. Michael pulled off the road and parked, and looked around in anticipation. Sherry looked confused, but Michael reassured her and asked her to be patient. He glanced at his watch and hit the button to make it illuminate, and Sherry cooed in amazement.

"Ah, right on time. Here we go!" Michael said.

A convoy of cars had appeared around the corner and were making their way down the street. The lead car was a 1957 Chevy Bel Air followed closely by a 1968 Dodge Charger, a 1946 Ford Super Deluxe convertible, a 1972 Ford Mustang Mach 1, and a 1977 Pontiac Trans Am Firebird to name a few. Michael fired up the Duster and squirted in between a couple cars when a guy let him in, and joined the convoy.

"What a strange procession this is!" Sherry exclaimed in wonder.

"There's so many muscle cars here that I can feel the vibration in my lungs. It's awesome!" Michael cheered.

The convoy drove a while down several streets with onlookers on each sidewalk. Several people took pictures of the cars as they drove by, and Michael noted that several camera flashes happened as the Duster rolled by a large group of photographers. He smiled, the feeling of pride in his car boiling up.

Sometime about twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination. It was an old school drive up diner straight from the 50's, with girls on roller-skates bringing people their orders of hamburgers and milkshakes. Michael pulled up and parked, and immediately turned to Sherry.

"Stick your fingers in your ears." Michael warned.

Confused, Sherry slowly complied while giving Michael a strange look. The last car of the convoy pulled in and parked, and then the chaos began. Everyone in the parking lot paused in mid step and also stuck their fingers in their ears.

*Vroooom VROOOOOM

*BRAAAA BRRAAAAAAA BRAAAAAAAAAA

*NIRRRRR NIRRRRR NIRRRRRRRRRRR

*GRRRRR GRRRRR GRRRRRR GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Every single car in the entire parking lot all revved their engines at the same moment, and the din was overwhelming. The mirrors in the Duster were vibrating violently and their bodies were shaking like they were in a paint mixer. Michael stabbed the gas pedal with his foot several times and growled that huge 440 mopar up to 5 grand on the tach. The air was filled with the angry growls of dozens of old cars, egged on by their operators as if telling the world that they weren't dead yet and were too stubborn to be recycled into scrap iron. Each ear splitting howl was an angry fist shake at the world's population for daring to fill their domain, the open road, with nondescript soulless plastic bubbles. As quickly as it started, the revs ceased and were replaced by the elated woops of several onlookers. Michael turned off the Duster and smiled toothily at Sherry, who was openly laughing at the absurdness of it all.

"We had better go or we won't get a seat." Michael said.

Michael got out of the car and opened Sherry's door for her like a gentleman, and they both went in to get a seat. Michael was immediately greeted by several old friends.

"Hey Hey HEY boys!" Michael cried cheerfully.

"HEY MIKEY!" The guys called.

They were shaking hands and patting each other on the back, and Michael introduced Sherry to several of them. Then they wandered into the diner. As luck would have it they managed to get one of the last booths before the whole joint was up to capacity, and people were forced to be outside loitering on their cars eating their food. A waitress rolled up and asked us what we would like to have, and Sherry immediately got a nervous look and started stammering the second the waitress looked at her expectantly.

"We'll have... two mushroom swiss burgers, half pounders, with one seasoned fries and one regular fries. Then a side of onion rings and a couple ice cream shakes, vanilla and chocolate." Michael ordered, smiling.

The waitress wrote it all down and wandered off to place the order and help the next customer in the very busy diner.

"Sweetie, if you wanted food I could have easily made you whatever you wanted. All you would have to do is describe it to me." Sherry said, pouting.

"We're not here for the food. This is all about the experience, and the best part hasn't even started yet." Michael clarified.

"Does this happen every day here?" Sherry asked.

"No, this is a special event. I heard a few weeks ago from the guys that the cruise in and event are in honor of the guy who runs the local car club. Supposedly he and his wife got married in this diner sixty years ago this day." Michael explained.

"Sixty years? My goodness that is a long time!" Sherry exclaimed.

"It is. Just imagine... spending sixty years with someone and they still love each other as much as their very first day. Maybe there is a little good in this world after all." Michael said dreamily.

"_It is not so hard for me to imagine my husband, for I shall always be at your side for the rest of time. Although I am thoroughly impressed a human managed it._" Sherry thought.

Right around then the waitress came back bearing two milkshakes in tall glasses, and even threw down extra straws. Michael put the vanilla one to the side and centered the chocolate between them.

"I got two flavors so we could share and you could try several new things. You put the straw in like this and then just suck on it like so." Michael explained.

Sherry put her straw next to Michael's straw and they shared the shake at the same time.

"This is fun! All these people here having a good time and the dessert, thank you for bringing me here sweetie." Sherry said, smiling happily.

"Wait, it gets even better!" Michael said excitedly.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and fished around for a quarter, and fed it into the tabletop jukebox. Michael picked out three songs and then grabbed Sherry's hand.

"Time to get the party started!" Michael cheered.

By then several people were looking up in anticipation from their booths, and they all broke out in smiles when Chubby Checker came on singing 'The Twist'. Michael and Sherry weren't the only people to hop to their feet, in fact most of the diner suddenly jumped to motion and everyone went crazy twisting this way and that. It took Sherry a couple seconds to get used to the idea of juke box dancing, but she quickly got in the groove of things.

"Swing your hips like this! Yeah you got it! Keep it up!" Michael cried happily.

When that song finished the jukebox automatically switched to playing 'Sugar Sugar' by the Archies, and Michael immediately switched his dancing style without a hitch. Michael mouthed the lyrics to Sherry as they danced.

"_Sugar, ah honey honey  
You are my candy girl  
And you got me wanting you!_" Michael sang along, grinning.

"Aww sweetie, those lyrics are perfect!" Sherry laughed.

Eventually that song ended and went onto the next, which was 'Rock Around the Clock' by Bill Haley. Michael and Sherry danced away and had a great time while sporting huge smiles on their faces. Their hips were swaying, legs hopping, and arms swinging excitedly.

Unfortunately the songs finally ended and brought a close to Michael's selection. They stopped and laughed as everyone started back for their bench seats, when suddenly someone else stuck a quarter in their tabletop juke box and more music started. Unlike the three songs Michael had picked, the new song was a soft gentile dancing song. The Everly Brothers singing 'Let it Be Me'. Without missing a beat Michael held out his hands.

"Would you care for this dance?" Michael asked.

Sherry nodded and they embraced each other closely. Michael took the lead and they slowly swayed across the dance floor surrounded by dozens of other couples. Sherry's chin rested on Michael's broad shoulder as the soft sounds of the music gently washed over them. Sherry whispered in Michael's ear so quietly that he almost didn't hear.

"Hold me tighter sweetie ." Sherry pleaded.

Michael squeezed Sherry even closer, locking their bodies tightly together.

"Is that enough?" Michael asked.

"It's wonderful, thank you. Everything's wonderful." Sherry cooed happily.

Sherry's arms squeezed Michael right back as much as he squeezed her. Deep in her heart was a thrumming feeling filled with happiness and contentment.

"_I have never been so filled with happiness in my life. I never want it to end._" Sherry thought.

"_This is the best day of my life. No. My life has finally begun._" Michael thought.

One soft song seamlessly shifted to another, and Elvis's 'Can't Help Falling in Love' slowly came from the speakers. Sherry was in awe of the lyrics, for the very idea of a human singing a love song of such nature was completely alien to her. If she didn't know better she would have sworn it was a monster singing the song.

"_To think that humans are singing so openly about love, a verboten topic in the order and widely feared as a monster attractant. Well... at least the order got something right. It is attracting me."_ Sherry thought, chuckling.

Elvis finished his song and one more came on. It was 'Stand by Me' by Ben E King.

_When the night has come _

_And the land is dark _

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid _

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Slowly Michael and Sherry swayed to the music, but as those lyrics played Sherry sensed an almost unperceivable tightening of Michael's grip.

"_The lyrics are moving him just as much as me! But the words themselves..._" Sherry thought.

Sherry moved her lips close to Michael's ear so only he could hear, but so he could understand her words without mistake.

"I shall always stand by you, for forever and a day. In this I swear upon my life." Sherry pledged.

Michael leaned down and whispered back in Sherry's ear.

"It's like we've known each other for forever and a day. I feel the same way and... I love you." Michael admitted.

Michael shifted around until he could see her face. Her eyes were brimmed with tears of happiness and joy. Michael leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, and then squeezed her tight again. The song ended shortly later and they both sat down at their booth, which by then had the food freshly delivered and ready to eat.

Michael laughed and joked around as they ate their food, having a pleasant conversation about varying topics. On one hand Michael explained what the food was and how it was made, and on the other hand using a napkin and a ballpoint pen he tried to explain how a car engine worked. Sherry seemed more interested in the ball point pen than the engine at first, which amused Michael to no end.

"We write with quill pens and bottles of ink in my homeland." Sherry explained.

In fact after drawing a picture he uncontrollably started chuckling, laughing at the fact he was using a ballpoint pen to draw a picture to explain a ball point pen. Their jubilations were put on pause when an older looking guy of around fifty got up and loudly called for everyone's attention. The entire joint fell silent and all eyes looked on him.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this cruise in tonight. For those of you who don't know, this event is in honor of my father who is the president of the desert car club and beloved husband of my mother for sixty years. On this night in the year 1958 they got married, and they danced to this song in this very diner." The elderly son announced.

Slowly the lights dimmed and in the center of the dance area was a single couple. They were quite elderly, with grey hair and wrinkled skin. But despite their obvious age they were both standing tall as they slowly embraced each other. Music started playing. It was 'Pledging my Love' by Johnny Ace, and the couple very slowly swayed to the tune.

_Forever my darling our love will be true  
Always and forever I'll love only you  
Just promise me darling your love in return  
May this fire in my soul dear forever burn_

_My heart's at your command dear  
To keep love and to hold  
Making you happy is my desire dear  
Keeping you is my goal_

_I'll forever love you  
For the rest of my days  
I'll never part from you  
Or your loving ways  
Just promise me darling your love in return  
May this fire in my soul dear forever burn_

_My heart's at your command dear  
To keep love and to hold  
Making you happy is my desire dear  
Loving you is my goal_

_I'll forever love you  
For the rest of my days  
I'll never part from you  
Or your loving ways  
Just promise me darling your love in return  
May this fire in my soul dear forever burn_

The music faded and everyone clapped as soon as the lights were turned up. They both smiled and waved, and slowly made their way from the diner. Michael watched as they walked by his and Sherry's booth, and the old man came to a stop.

"Hey I remember ya! Yeh were the kid changin the radiator hose on the 440 big block Duster... right?" The old man exclaimed.

"Yes sir, that's correct. I got it all sorted out but it took forever." Michael said, smiling.

"I bet! Say kiddo I know I asked ya before but... would you bring that beaut to my car show? There's a whopper of a grand prize for first place, and it's all based on public poll so no cheatin." The old man bellowed, smiling.

Michael glanced at Sherry briefly, and then looked back at the old man.

"I just don't know how I could manage it. I'm really sorry." Michael apologized.

"But it's a cool fifty grand first prize! You could put yerself through college with that un, and there's no risk!" The old man insisted.

"He will do it." Sherry suddenly interjected.

"Sherry!" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"It's ok sweetie, you need not worry about it. This man is offering something golden, and you would be foolish to let it pass." Sherry insisted.

Michael's face was turning beet red at that moment, but he had no other choice than to meekly nod his head up and down. The old man slapped him on the back and said he would see him there, and strolled out with his wife. Michael looked around and saw the audience of people gawking at the exchange, and he glanced downwards nervously. He quickly pulled some cash out to pay the bill and polished off the last few bits of food before he beat feet out of the diner.

Michael and Sherry were in the Duster driving home when she glanced over and finally broke the silence.

"What's the matter sweetie? Why don't you want to show your car at the car show?" Sherry asked.

"You don't know anything about them so I wouldn't expect you to understand." Michael said evasively.

"I assume they are much like the horse shows from my homeland. Quality breeds are shown and judged, and the best breeder wins and gets a prize." Sherry reasoned.

"Well... uh... yeah. That's basically it." Michael admitted.

"Then what is troubling you?" Sherry pressed.

.

..

...  
Michael remained silent.

"Are you ashamed of your Duster?" Sherry pressured.

"No! I'm damn proud of the work I've done!" Michael barked.

"Ah I see. You don't feel the need to show it to others because you derive no satisfaction from public opinion. It's in your nature." Sherry reasoned.

"That's partially it... but not all." Michael muttered.

"Then what?" Sherry insisted, annoyed.

"It would be like stripping you of all your clothes and parading you through town to be judged by everyone." Michael blurted.

"Well sweetie... if you are aroused by that then I am not one to argue ." Sherry said calmly.

...

Michael paused for several long seconds as he got over the shock of what he had just heard.

"That's never going to happen. I won't allow it." Michael said darkly.

"Oh how greedy and selfish of you. I quite like it, and the idea of showing myself to other men besides you holds no appeal to me at all." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

Michael and Sherry remained awkwardly silent for a solid minute before he spoke up again.

"I've poured so much of my heart and soul into this car that I just can't... desecrate... it like that." Michael said.

"Very well sweetie. It's no matter for I have plenty of money to take good care of you for a long time." Sherry said, looking slyly sideways.

Michael straightened in his seat when she said that, and she smiled inwardly for obtaining the very reaction she sought. Oh yes, her succubus face reading skills and cunning quickly turned the tables in her favor. She was using reverse psychology.

"_Damn she got me. She knows I don't like using her money._" Michael thought.

"On the other hand a little extra money wouldn't hurt. I guess... I could... take the Duster to the show." Michael finally relented.

"I promise to help you in any way I can! You'll have the best car at the show, I'm certain of it!" Sherry said excitedly.

"*Sigh... yeah. I just have to scrounge up some stuff for minor repairs." Michael muttered.

It was full dark by the time they got home. Michael went to unlock the apartment door before he remembered the wards, and passed the keys to Sherry who safely did it instead. Once they were inside just like the last time Sherry immediately dropped her human facade and returned to her natural succubus form.

"Gees it's still stuffy in here." Michael noted.

Michael sat in his chair so he could pull off his P.F. Fliers, and just as he got them off Sherry immediately sat down next to him.

"We need to get a bigger chair if you are going to keep doing that." Michael chuckled.

"Your wish is my command... my handsome sweetie ." Sherry whispered seductively.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that! I uh...er...meant..." Michael tried to say.

"Fufu, you are sooo cute when you're flustered. I absolutely adore that about you." Sherry said, giggling.

Sherry smiled seductively with a naughty twinkle in her eye. Her left hand absentmindedly stroked Michaels hair while her other hand slipped between her legs and grabbed the tip of her tail.

"Kiss me sweetie. Your lips are like wine and I wish to become drunk." Sherry pleaded.

*Smooch

Michael leaned forward and kissed Sherry just as she had asked. As soon as he did her face melted in ecstasy. She lunged forward and returned the kiss dozens of times, completely losing herself in the passionate act of making out. Eventually Sherry broke the kiss just long enough to speak.

"Thank you for today sweetie. It was wonderful!" Sherry said.

"You're welcome. I hope it was just as nice for you as it was for me." Michael answered.

She smiled and kissed him again, and then again once more for the road.

"It was. I got to see a lot of your world, and it's an amazing place." Sherry said, smiling widely.

She got up and helped Michael settle into the chair a little bit better, and then wandered off so she could kick her shoes off and change her clothes.

~A Little While Later~

It was a bit too early to go to bed, so Michael was quietly reading one of his textbooks and waiting for the hours to tick away. He didn't have long to wait until Sherry came back however, dressed in a sexy one-piece lingerie.

"Surprise! Do you like it?" Sherry asked sweetly.

She did a little graceful twirl.

"Yeah, you look great. Where'd that come from?" Michael asked, surprised.

"I brought it with me from Lescatie, and I've been saving it." Sherry said, smiling deviously.

"Well it's definitely just right. I think it's pretty." Michael said.

And with that, he went back to his book. Sherry waited for a moment, before slowly circling the chair. Slowly she went around, and around, over and over again. Each time she passed, she lightly brushed a part of him such as his shoulder or hair. But he continued to read his book. After circling him like she was circling prey, all at once she abruptly plopped down in the chair.

"Excuse me." Michael said.

He scooted over and made room, and Sherry settled into the void he made. It wasn't long before she was pressing up against him again leaning her head against his shoulder.

*sniff... sniffsniff

She stuck her face in his hair and sniffed repeatedly, rubbing her nose hard against his head. Her mouth made a wet sound in his ear when she licked her own lips.

...

"_What in the world is she doing? Does she like my shampoo that much? She's from another planet so, I'll just let her do her thing_." Michael thought.

She soon wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her wet lips to his cheek. When that got her nowhere, she sighed and stepped her game up.

*oof

Michael grunted when Sherry slipped onto his lap and placed herself in the center of his attention. He just shifted around and repositioned so he could keep reading, but she moved with him.

"What are you... mmph!" Michael tried to say.

She muffled his question by cupping her breasts with her hands and shoving them in his face, and then immediately pressing her body down on his as much as she could.

"Fuck me." Sherry said huskily.

"mmMMM?!" Michael moaned, muffled.

She moved her lips to be just next to his ear, where she whispered seductively.

"After today, of course we're GOING to have sex. That's why you took me on a date in the first place." Sherry whispered.

She pulled her body away slightly and uncovered his face, where she pressed her face against his and ran her moist lips across his cheeks.

"Eh? It was? That's not what..." Michael tried to say.

She shushed him by placing the tip of her finger on his lips.

"You should know... I don't need any special encouragement. I'll make love to you any time, for any reason~" Sherry sang.

Her juicy lips pressed against his, and kissed away any reply he might have had. He could feel her excitement vibrating out of her body.

"I'm... something's wrong..." Michael murmured.

"Fufu, oh no silly. Nothing's wrong at all. In fact, everything's just right." Sherry giggled.

"Why do I feel so... weak...? " Michael asked.

His head rolled back, and rested against the chair. Sherry leaned forward and smiled in satisfaction.

"Much better. I've never seen a man take so many kisses to subdue. Oh don't fret sweetie. You don't need your strength anymore. I'll take care of everything." Sherry said sweetly.

Sherry reached behind and undid the clasps for her sexy one-piece, and slid out of it effortlessly. Whoever had designed it had made it very easy to take off.

"Look at these big juicy swaying breasts. Do you like them? They're all yours my love. See how soft they are?" Sherry asked.

She shifted position and rubbed her own tits in front of him. Her fingers sank into her own flesh, and they jiggled and shook at the slightest touch. Every time she let go, they jiggled back into their original perky shape.

"Ahh ~ that wonderful lusty gaze of yours makes me so happy!" Sherry exclaimed excitedly.

*SMOOCH

She kissed him harder than ever, in direct proportion to her level of excitement. Her heart was pounding and her lungs were humming. It was crystal clear that she was anxious and couldn't hold herself back.

"I want you sweetie, and I must have you. I can't wait anymore ! Let's take this to the bedroom!" Sherry panted.

.

..

...

Michael wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in the bedroom, laying on the futon. One moment he was in his chair with Sherry kissing his brains out and the next he was in bed with Sherry laying on top of him and stripping his clothes off frantically.

"_Magic. Must've been, right? Was that a crackling sound I heard?_" Michael thought, uncertain.

Sherry stripped off the last of his clothes down to his skivvies. She ran her tongue from his belly button all the way up his chest until she arrived at his lips again.

"Hehe, I wonder what would happen if I licked you all over. My aphrodisiac saliva would probably drive you wiiiild~" Sherry cheered.

"You're driving me pretty wild... as is..." Michael coughed.

"Good. Then perhaps it's time we got past teasing, and got to the real fun." Sherry said seductively.

*sliiiiiiide

Sherry's body slid downwards towards his crotch, where she peeled away the last layer shielding his modesty from her lust filled and excited eyes.

"Ehh?" Sherry grunted.

She poked it a few times like poking a dead fish, and then looked up at Michael with a face full of disappointment.

"What's the matter sweetie? Have I not done enough to make you hard? Did I do something to turn you off?" Sherry asked.

She sat upright, and fondled her own boobs again.

"I showed you my breasts, and I'm naked. Don't tell me you're not interested in such things!" Sherry fretted.

"I have a two terabyte hard drive full of titties that disagrees with you." Michael said dryly.

...

Sherry blinked several times in stunned silence.

...

"If it's a problem, I'll delete it." Michael suggested.

...

Sherry abruptly shook her head.

"No! It's impossible! No man can resist a succubus! Silly... quit trying to hold back and let me pleasure you!" Sherry insisted.

"I'm not trying to hold back. Not even a little. Although..." Michael trailed off.

He looked over to his right, towards the nightstand. His right arm reached out towards the top drawer, but never got very far. Sherry snagged it and pegged it on the pillow next to his head, and hovered her face just in front of his.

"No sweetie. I know what it is you seek, and they are gone." Sherry said.

"What?!" Michael exclaimed.

"It didn't take me long to figure out what they were, when I found them while cleaning. I won't permit you to wear such an awful thing. Our bodies must be joined, flesh touching flesh." Sherry said, grinning evilly.

Michael squirmed uncomfortably, but she wasn't about to let him free. His wrist was pinned, and his body was pinned down by her soft and surprisingly heavy body.

"I have to wear one, or I might get you pregnant. Gees, I would be a horrible father." Michael said nervously.

"Shhh. You are over thinking it. Just let it happen and let go, and be washed away in the sensations." Sherry cooed.

Sherry thought to herself for a moment, and then smiled. It was a devilish smile, which immediately alerted Michael that whatever was coming was very perverted or mamono-esque.

"_Now I have to start all over again to get him in the mood. Ah well... here we go _!" Sherry thought.

*sliiiiiiide

"SHERRY I MMMPHMMPMMOMMMMM!" Michael cried, muffled.

She had done the most unexpected thing. Sit right on Michael's face, with his nose right in her crotch. He had difficulty breathing right away, and what few breaths he could get were full of her lewd female scent. Whatever compound which made her kisses so powerful was exponentially more powerful and concentrated in her sex. His flailing arms were snatched out of mid air and redirected towards her breasts. All his attempts to pull his head away were foiled when she wrapped her thighs around his head.

"Breathe deep sweetie. That's it. In and out... in and out. Just like we're going to be doing in a little while.

"MMMMM! MMM! MM! Mmmmmm! Mmmm...mmm...mm... .. ." Michael moaned.

His moans grew quiet as her pheromones filled his lungs. They infiltrated and heated up every part of his body, replacing rational thought with a throbbing urge for Sherry. When she pulled away and revealed his face to open air, he was a hot wet mess.

Sherry slid around on the futon until she was nose to nose with Michael once more, where she gently started kissing him again.

"Now now sweetie. I simply insist you be hard, or I can't screw you." Sherry said breathlessly.

*Smoochsmooch

Michael's eyes fluttered shut as he was taken away in a current of pleasant sensations.

"_He is getting into it very quickly! Could he be any cuter? Time to attack_." Sherry thought.

Sherry started teasing Michael's body in various places to stimulate his nerves. The human body has many places which have greater concentrations of nerves and she rubbed or fondled each one with her hands. That of course included his manhood, which her soft hands molded around and caressed in a way only a succubus could do. Combined with her succubus touch and aphrodisiacs, it didn't take her long to make Michael stand at full mast again. A quick shift put her in range to give him a titty fuck with those soft titties of hers. At first she was gentle, getting progressively rougher until she was rubbing her breasts rapidly in opposite directions.

"AH gaaahaahha ah ahhh... Sherry I'm going to... to..." Michael gasped.

*Spluuuuuuuurt

Michael's whole frame shuddered as he climaxed as soon as he went inside Sherry's cleavage. He cried out and slumped back, shivering in ecstasy.

"*slurp lick smack... Hmm it tastes rich and delicious tonight. If you came so easily then that must mean you are frightfully backed uuuuup !" Sherry sang.

"_If he is this ready then I might as well go straight to the main course_!" Sherry thought.

Michael was practically incapacitated and stunned by that first climax, so he hardly noticed when Sherry shifted position once more and lined herself up to take the great plunge. He came to his senses at the last second and panted out a weak plea for Sherry to stop.

"What's troubling you now sweetie? I promise I will be gentler this time. Just don't ruin the moment." Sherry reassured.

"I'm not... ready..." Michael muttered.

As she had done before, she hovered her face in front of his. Instead of her usual smile or lustful excitement, her face was solemn and gentle. It was as if she was preparing to say something profound, and Michael could clearly see her dainty throat bob as she gulped.

"Know this. I am addicted to you. I have tasted your spirit and cannot forget it's flavor. To deny me is the cruelest thing you could do." Sherry said.

She moved in to take another kiss, but he shook his head. Somehow, against all odds, he was fighting her powerful succubus influence. At least enough to speak, if a bit slow and forced.

"As cruel as bringing a daughter into the world when I would be a lousy father, no matter how much I want one?" Michael countered.

Sherry's eyes suddenly gleamed brightly with hope and excitement.

"So you really do want a child?" Sherry asked.

"Yes. But like I said..." Michael tried to say.

"Sweetie no. A child is one of the greatest gifts I could give you, as proof of my profound love. Don't deny me the opportunity. Please? I love you so much. I wish for that love to bear fruit." Sherry pleaded softly.

She pressed her body down, which pressed his member against her entrance. Her instincts had told her exactly where to lay on top of him to ensure he had a straight path inside.

Sherry lowered herself with a squish on Michael, very slowly and gently. He gasped as he felt himself slip inside her, with each bump and fold serving as an overwhelmingly pleasurable caress. Just like minutes before the urge to climax came back full force.

"_It feels too good! I can't move!_" Michael thought frantically.

For the first time since getting to know Sherry, Michael started to feel a little panic. It dawned on him that he was locked in his apartment with magically warded exits and soundproofed walls, naked, surrounded by demonic energy, and with a horny succubus tightly entangled with his pelvis. He was feeling awfully trapped all of a sudden. All he could do was haltingly gasp and shudder as Sherry had her way with him. Sherry saw the look of terror intermingled with ecstasy written all over his face.

"Sweetie, oh sweetie I love you so much. Don't be afraid of my love." Sherry panted.

The look of terror didn't fade. Just as Michael was terrified of having a child Sherry was equally as terrified of not having a child.

"Please sweetie, give me a child. I know it will take years or maybe decades but I want one! You won't have to worry about a thing I promise! I'm BEGGING YOU!" Sherry pleaded, panting heavily.

The look of terror faded away from Michael's face as he heard her words. Those words were all he needed to jog his memory and recall that monsters had a very low birth rate. Despite how many times they did it raw they were notoriously hard to impregnate, and it really could take years or decades of trying to conceive. Suddenly something clicked in Michael's brain.

"_What am I doing? I want to fuck her and make her pregnant. Of course I do, she is my wife after all. Why am I ruining the moment by self doubting, when there is my sexy woman right in front of me in need of a good fucking.__._" Michael thought suddenly.

Michael's facial expressions suddenly changed to reflect his thoughts, and Sherry quickly spotted it. He reached up and strongly clamped his hand on Sherry's shoulder, all traces of his previous paralysis completely gone.

"Sweetie?... *EEP" Sherry cried.

Michael twisted her around and shoved her down while taking her previous position. Their positions were switched with Michael on top and Sherry on bottom. Once there Michael wasted no time in pounding her mercilessly, making her scream in ecstasy over and over for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

Day 4

*Gasp!

Michael's eyes opened and he inhaled sharply when he woke up the next morning. He felt sore and tired to a degree that even deep sleep hadn't helped. Looking around revealed he was quite alone on his futon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes while reading the face of his digital clock.

"Huh, I slept right through my alarm." Michael observed.

Michael threw the blanket aside and slipped his leg over to get up, but paused when he heard hurried footsteps approaching the bedroom.

*CLICKCLICKCLICK

*THUMPTHUMPTHUMP

First the distinctive sound of clacking heels in the kitchen and then dull thumps as Sherry ran down the hallway and rounded the corner into the bedroom at top speed. She was wearing her classic succubus outfit. Her headlong rush didn't stop until she plopped her soft tush down in Michael's lap. She kissed him several times all at once.

"Well good morning to you too! You look as excited as a school girl!" Michael exclaimed, smiling.

"I am! I couldn't wait for you to wake up sweetie! I'm making you a special breakfast filled with love this beautiful morn." Sherry exclaimed happily.

"Sounds delicious. You sure are happy this morning. Did something happen?" Michael asked, smiling.

"Oh not much. I'm just the luckiest succubus that has trod upon the earth." Sherry said, smiling.

"Are you now?" Michael asked.

Sherry smiled even more and pushed Michael over with one firm shove to the chest. Then she laid her body down on top of him and lovingly brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"You made so much a mess of me last night I thought I was going to die ." Sherry sang.

Michael paused for a moment with his brows furrowed in thought as Sherry continued playing with his cheek. She stared lovingly into his eyes, and it seemed as if her red succubus eyes would cast a spell on him. Her soft wet lips continually pecked at his.

"So... I actually did that last night. I thought I was dreaming. What happened to me anyways?" Michael muttered.

Sherry straightened a little and smiled even wider still.

"That was a glimpse of the future. Your body now contains some small amount of my demonic energy. For a brief moment it triggered, and you acted as an incubus." Sherry explained.

"I didn't know that could happen." Michael said.

"It's because you are naturally sensitive to my magic. That and you are pleasantly perverted as a human, much less an incubus. Honestly I think it's exciting!" Sherry said cheerfully.

"Exciting?" Michael asked.

"Mmm hmm! I'm going to do everything I can to make you become like you were last night... permanently!" Sherry said.

Sherry fluttered off soon after, and he found himself getting ready for a shower. As he slowly walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile when he caught a whiff of all the wonderful smells of cooking coming from the kitchen. He hopped in the tub and drew the curtain, and turned on the water.

"Ahhh... that's the stuff there." Michael sighed.

He faced the wall and started scrubbing his hair with shampoo. It wasn't long before Sherry was attracted by the sound of the shower and the smell of warm steam. She came into the bathroom, and dropped her clothes onto the floor and pulled the curtain aside with a devious smile on her lips.

"Gah! Sherry?" Michael exclaimed, startled.

"It's me. Go ahead and turn back towards the wall sweetie." Sherry said nicely.

"Oh...ok. I can't see. There's soap in my eyes." Michael said.

She stepped into the shower with him and closed the curtain again. Soon he felt her fingers rub his scalp.

*sniffsniff

"What is this strange concoction? Some sort of soap you said?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah. It's called shampoo." Michael said.

"It smells nice." Sherry said.

She went back to scrubbing, her dainty fingers thoroughly rubbing his head. Her hand grabbed the shower head, which she used to rinse off the shampoo. Then she switched it out for a bar of soap and a washcloth.

"Hey, you don't have to help me shower you know." Michael said.

"I know, but it's entertaining so I shall anyways." Sherry said, giggling.

...

..

.

*Grope

"Hey, what do you think you're grabbing?" Michael asked, surprised.

"I think I'm grabbing your beloved meaty cock sweetie." Sherry said seductively.

*THUD

Michael ended up turned around and shoved against the corner of the shower as Sherry groped him more and more aggressively.

"St...stop! Wait a minute!" Michael blurted.

"Awww, don't say no to me sweetie. I love you so much, and I just want you to feel good. Didn't you say you wouldn't refuse me?" Sherry asked sweetly.

"...I did say that." Michael said reluctantly.

Sherry grinned in satisfaction and raised her hand over his face, releasing a crimson wave of magic. Michael gasped moments after, and he squirmed uncomfortably. She had cast a handful of spells on him to get the mood going quickly.

*CHU

She kissed him with her plush lips.

"Mmmm Sherry..." Michael moaned.

Sherry pressed herself on his member with an audible squish and began crashing her thighs against him, squeaking and gasping in pleasure the whole time.

"My pussy is in love with your cock! She's quaking in happiness!" Sherry cried.

"Waaaaait! If you go that fast... I'll... I'll..." Michael cried.

He cringed, his teeth gritted painfully tight as Sherry pounded him and forced him to cum right away.

...

..

.

And just as quickly as it happened, it was over. Michael found himself panting and slumped against the shower wall, as Sherry stood tall over him with a devious smile while licking her lips. Rivers of warm water flowed down her flawless body from the still running shower and dripped onto Michael's head and legs.

"You came really hard just now. Are you alright?" Sherry asked.

"I need a minute." Michael murmured.

"As you wish, sweetie. When you're done I'll serve you a yummy breakfast!" Sherry cheered.

She drew the curtain and stepped out of the shower, and wandered off after collecting her clothes. Michael remained motionless in the bottom of the shower for several long moments after.

...

"Holy shit." Michael exclaimed quietly.

~Later~

Michael found himself sitting at the island in the kitchen while Sherry pranced around in an apron and gathered up his breakfast. Michael watched as she expertly arranged the plate, spending extra time on the presentation. Then she placed it down before him with a flourish.

"One breakfast, filled with love~" Sherry sang.

"Whoa! That looks good! Thanks Sherry!" Michael remarked happily.

"You're welcome my love. On today's menu we have a Frittata, a Custarde, a salad of roots, and an apple tart. Does that please you?" Sherry asked, hopeful.

"Well I'm not sure what half those things are, but I appreciate it none the less. Thank you again." Michael said.

Michael took a bite, and instantly smiled.

"You don't know what such simple things are?" Sherry asked incredulously.

"They sound very European. That's all I know." Michael said.

He took another bite, and his smile grew.

"But who cares, because you made it and it tastes REALLY good." Michael remarked.

And so Michael ate his breakfast while Sherry sat across from him and happily watched him eat. He noticed her not eating anything, and commented about it.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Michael asked.

"Any what?" Sherry asked, surprised.

"Breakfast. You should have breakfast too." Michael said.

"Well... I already ate, but I suppose I could have some more if that makes you happy." Sherry said.

"Yeah. It would." Michael said.

"Ok sweetie, as you wish." Sherry said happily.

She bent down on the other side of the island to fetch something and Michael went back to his food. It took him a few moments before it dawned on him.

...

"_Wait a tick... she's a succubus. I'm her food_." Michael thought.

...

He looked down under the lip of the island, and sure enough there she was working on the buttons of his fly.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Sherry asked.

Michael blinked a few times.

...

"No. Nothing at all. Go right ahead." Michael said, gulping.

"Awww, you're so good to me. I love you~" Sherry sang.

Michael went back to his meal, feeling Sherry playing with him down below. It became exceedingly difficult to sit up straight, but he bore her sensual assault as best he could.

"_By telling her to have breakfast, I basically asked her to blow me. This is my fault, so just suck it up and live with it you idiot_." Michael thought to himself.

*Sluuuurp

"Gah!" Michael cried.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm trying to be gentle so you can eat your food as well." Sherry said from below.

Michael hesitated a moment, his eyes glossing over.

...

The switch in his head went CLICK.

...

*Clinkclinkclinkclinkclink

His fork went wild, clicking against the plate rapid fire.

~Two Seconds Later~

Michael emptied his breakfast plate in seconds flat and reached down under the island, feeling around for Sherry. He found her by brushing his fingers against her silky hair.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Sherry questioned from below.

*GRAB

"KYAH! My horns! Not my horns!" Sherry squealed from below.

"Does that feel good? The book says it should. I'll be gentle too." Michael said seductively.

Sherry latched onto Michael's wrists with her hands, but she made no movement to push him away or stop him from gently rubbing the tips of her horns. He was being very careful to not rub the base of her horns, because he knew if he did that then she would go crazy. Sherry was sucking skillfully on his cock with her pillow soft lips.

"Oh shit... here it comes!" Michael warned.

Sherry stopped sucking instantly. Her eyes flicked up at him, her lips still around his member. Slowly she drew her head back and pulled off, and crawled out of under the island.

"I want it in my pussy, not my mouth." Sherry said bluntly.

She grabbed him and pulled him right off the seat and threw him to the ground with a thud. Then she pulled her bikini out of the way, and impaled herself on his shaft.

"Kyah! That's better! I like it here better! Your cock is such a perfect fit!" Sherry squealed.

"Sherry! It's... it's... coming!" Michael cried.

The two of them cried out as they both climaxed at the exact same time.

~Shortly Later~

Michael found himself in the bedroom trying to get dressed, and Sherry was following him around everywhere he went. He grabbed a shirt from the closet and pulled it on, and his fingers went to the buttons.

"I'm going to have to go get more clothes. I think I lost an extra couple pounds from all the... activities we've been doing." Michael remarked.

"No worries my love. I'll help you pick out all sorts of handsome outfits!" Sherry said cheerfully.

As she said that, her fingers began undoing his shirt buttons from behind right as he buttoned them up. When he went to adjust his pants, she began slipping her hands under his shirt to peel it off.

"Wha... what in the world are you doing?" Michael exclaimed.

He went to pull his shirt back on, and she targeted his belt buckle and pants. When he pulled his pants back on she went for his shirt again.

"Stop it! I'm trying to get dressed!" Michael protested.

"Stop it. I'm trying to undress you." Sherry countered seductively.

Sherry abruptly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him backwards down onto the futon. He let out a cry when she did, but she giggled the entire way down. Her legs wrapped around and locked on his legs, and her tail wrapped around his chest under his shirt.

"...But!" Michael cried.

"Shhh... don't worry. Trust me. I'll make you feel really good." Sherry reassured.

She slipped around until she was on top, where she happily crashed her hips into him once more cowgirl style.

"Ahh, your cock is poking my womb! It's wonderful!" Sherry exclaimed.

She rode him hard until he had no choice but to cum in her deepest parts. The look of pure rapture was clear on her face as the spirit energy permeated her flesh. Once he was done spurting the last of his load in her, she pulled herself off and crossed her legs to keep it all inside without losing a drop.

"Whew! That was fun! Now I'll let you get dressed." Sherry said, winking.

...

Michael remained silent.

...

"Sweetie? Do you need another minute?" Sherry asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Michael answered quietly.

"No worries. I'll help you don your clothing dear." Sherry said.

And with that, Sherry tugged Michael's pants up. Just before she buttoned him up, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his member. Then she got dressed in her own skirt and blouse.

~Later~

Michael looked longingly at his computer as he threw his backpack on and headed for the door. Because he had woken up so late, and because Sherry wasn't giving him a chance to breathe, he hadn't had a chance to finish his morning routine before needing to leave for school. He paused right at the door, remaining motionless as a stray thought ran through his brain.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Sherry asked, concerned.

He looked up at her, and stared at her for a few seconds as he looked for the words.

...

"No. Nothing. Let's go." Michael said.

Sherry's eyes narrowed suspiciously for a moment.

"Now... what thought might be brewing in your mind? Are you perhaps considering staying home and fucking all day?" Sherry asked, grinning.

She came a little closer, her face hovering right in front of his.

"Because you already know my answer." Sherry added.

"No Sherry. I definitely need to go to school." Michael said firmly.

Sherry's deviant smile grew.

"Are you sure about that?" Sherry asked.

She gently pulled her blouse out of the way and let one of her boobs pop free. Michael was unfazed.

"I'm sure. Let's go." Michael said dryly.

"Tsk. You're immune." Sherry muttered.

Sherry closed the door behind him and locked it, and readjusted her blouse, while Michael looked around outside. Despite the sun being clearly in the sky, the area looked dark and overcast. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted up from under his patio, and he saw the back of his grumpy neighbor's head as he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Michael said cheerfully.

.

..

...

"Good morning Mr. Collins! How are you doing this fine day?" The neighbor asked cheerfully.

Michael nearly shat a brick when he heard his normally grumpy old neighbor suddenly reply to his greeting with a kind reply of her own. There was no disdain or sarcasm in her voice like normal, but rather a happy cheerful tone of voice. The biggest shock of all was when Michael got a good look at her, and he quickly realized she wasn't an old lady anymore. In fact, she wasn't entirely human anymore either. She had become a succubus with all the expected extra trimmings. Her horns protruded slightly from under her golden hair, and her wings and tail were nearly invisible under her clothes. Wisps of protective fur peeked out of under her sleeves. That informed Michael that she was just a lesser succubus, and not a full succubus like Sherry. His natural level of wariness towards her increased a hundred times over.

"Well? How are you doing Mr. Collins?" The neighbor asked again.

She flicked her cigarette and knocked some ash off of it, and patiently waited for Michael to answer while eyeing him with her red eyes.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Michael muttered robotically.

By then Sherry caught up, and took up her usual position hugging Michael's left arm. She looked the neighbor over with an expression hinting at dislike.

"I believe you have some things to say to my sweetie?" Sherry said darkly.

Sherry's steely eyes flashed angrily for just a second, but it was enough to get the idea across. The neighbor immediately straightened obediently.

"I've been awfully bad to you Mr. Collins. You're a good kid and you didn't deserve any of it. I don't know why I did those things, but I guess I've been given a chance at a new life. I'm sorry." The neighbor explained at length.

Sherry formed a pleased smile on her face as the neighbor came over and hugged Michael after her apology. Of course Michael's brain was quickly spinning its wheels in confusion.

"Do you forgive her sweetie?" Sherry asked.

...

A wicked smile formed on Michael's lips.

"Apology accepted. Now don't you think you better have a talk with that gentleman who is always hanging around here?" Michael suggested.

"Oh goodness gracious I believe you're right! Good day Mr. Collins!" The neighbor said hurriedly.

Suddenly she ran down the sidewalk and around the apartment building, and out of sight.

Michael turned to Sherry with a serious look on his face.

"So how far has it spread? The demonic energy that is." Michael asked.

"I know not, but I would guess likely a mile." Sherry guessed.

Michael nodded to himself and grunted, then walked to the Duster and opened the door. Once he got in he reached over and unlocked the door for Sherry. He did not start the car, and Sherry looked at him quizzically after she buckled in.

"So... is this a dark demon realm or a bright green demon realm?" Michael asked quietly.

"Neither. This is not a demon realm yet, merely a slight aura of magic. What kind of realm would you like sweetie?" Sherry asked.

Michael glanced at her sideways briefly.

"_She can do that? Just pick what kind of demon realm this town will turn into_?" Michael thought.

Michael cranked his car and it roared to life, and he let it idle as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think a dark demon realm would do it. Besides, I hate being in the sun and this damn desert could use a little cooling off." Michael answered.

"As you wish sweetie. However, to do that we will need to corrupt many more people to build up enough demonic energy. I know not of a simple way to do that." Sherry added.

...

"Just... do what you need to do. I'll study on it a while." Michael said quietly.

Sherry glanced sideways at Michael with a surprised and concerned expression. Michael threw the Duster in reverse and pulled away from the apartment complex.

~Shortly Later~

Michael parked the Duster at the college and yanked on the parking handle. He looked over at Sherry briefly before turning the key.

"Sherry, your horns are showing." Michael warned.

"EEP! Sorry!" Sherry squeaked.

The engine sputtered to a stop and he got out while glancing at his watch.

"_Ok. We're good on time, even with Sherry all over me this morning._" Michael thought.

Without saying a word, he hustled off towards class. Sherry followed close behind with her high heels clicking away on the concrete sidewalk.

...

..

.

They were within sight of the class when Sherry suddenly snagged his wrist.

"Wait sweetie." Sherry said.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. Just come with me." Sherry said, grinning.

She diverted him sideways, making a beeline straight for the bathroom.

...

"I saw it on your face. We're ahead of schedule." Sherry said, walking briskly.

"Wha... how in the world did you guess that?" Michael asked, stunned.

"Because you had a worried squint in your eyes, and it went away when you looked at that clock on your wrist." Sherry said knowingly.

"OK, your face reading skills are just a little scary." Michael remarked.

...

Her eyes glanced at him sideways briefly.

...

Sherry continued pulling on his wrist until she pushed aside the swinging bathroom door and pulled him inside. The door slammed shut behind them.

Once Michael was inside the restroom, Sherry abruptly turned and cast a spell on the closed door. Then she stalked off to inspect the stalls for any strangers.

"You should not fear my powers. They exist solely to benefit you." Sherry said distantly.

"Is that right?" Michael asked.

Michael tried the door out of curiosity. It was quite locked.

"Of course! However, I am still loyal to my beloved mistress. My powers cannot be used against her, only for her." Sherry said.

She returned to Michael, having found nobody else in the restroom. They were alone.

"So, I wish for you to look me in the eye one last time and tell me that you intend to help me in the name of the demon lord Lilith." Sherry said firmly.

"I've already said..." Michael tried to say.

"Yes yes, I know that. I want to hear it again." Sherry said.

She stepped closer, her eyes looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"I beg of you. Please, swear fealty to my mistress. As her knight, I may accept your oath until you meet her in person some day." Sherry said.

She produced her sword from under her invisibility spell and offered it to him.

"You may borrow my sword, for you have none. Do you know what to do?" Sherry asked.

Michael hesitated for a moment, taken completely by surprise by what she was asking.

...

"Well sweetie?" Sherry pressed.

"Ye...yeah I friggen know how it works!" Michael blurted.

"Good. Then take my sword, and swear fealty to my mistress. To the demon lord Lilith." Sherry instructed.

"Nope. Nothing doing. Stow it." Michael growled, scowling.

He pushed her hand away that was offering her sword. Her eyes went wide.

"Why?! You must!" Sherry pressed.

She offered her sword again. Michael pushed it away.

"I'm an American. I refuse to bow to anyone. That includes you, and that even includes Lilith." Michael asserted.

Sherry gasped.

"NO! You must! I know not what an American is, but you simply must swear fealty to Lilith!" Sherry insisted frantically.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because you are my husband! Are you not grateful that I am here?" Sherry asked.

"Of course I am. I'm still not swearing servitude to anyone." Michael said firmly.

"But you wouldn't have to do anything!" Sherry argued.

Michael remained silent.

"Please sweetie, just do it. Let go of your pride just this one time. Lilith always takes good care of her servants." Sherry reassured.

"Nothing doing. I know for a fact that not every monster girl is strictly loyal to Lilith, even if they do follow her orders. Why should I be forced to do it?" Michael argued.

Sherry's eyes flicked downwards.

"That... is true." Sherry admitted reluctantly.

Sherry was silent for a few long moments, not certain what to say at that point. She eventually switched tactics, and stepped closer to Michael. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Please, do it for me. You want to, don't you? After all... I only have the lewdest plans for you." Sherry said seductively.

She squished her body against his and kissed him passionately, her wet sticky tongue tasting the inside of his mouth.

"Are you implying that if I don't do it, you'll stop?" Michael asked between kisses.

"Never. My love is unconditional." Sherry breathed hotly.

She kissed him again, even deeper that time.

"I want you to know, without any doubt, how wonderful I am. So you may think I am worth it, and reconsider." Sherry whispered.

"There's no doubt about that. You're pretty wonderful." Michael agreed.

"Then you'll reconsider?" Sherry asked, hopeful.

...

Michael thought to himself a moment.

...

"Why can't I just promise to help you complete your mission? Isn't that good enough?" Michael asked.

Sherry hesitated for a moment.

"That... I suppose... would be acceptable." Sherry relented.

"Good. I promise to help you complete your mission and turn this place into a demon realm, and hopefully create a portal back to your world." Michael said.

Sherry stared intently at Michael's face as he said that, and she slowly broke into a wide smile.

"Somehow... I know that your word means just as much as any oath of fealty. Thank you sweetie." Sherry said happily.

Michael nodded and turned to tug on the door again.

"Don't suppose you could let us out now?" Michael asked.

"Of course I will not. I brought you here to fuck after all." Sherry said, smiling evilly.

Michael threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh for goodness sake! I need to get to class!" Michael exclaimed.

"Later. I'm in the mood for love~" Sherry sang.

...

He glanced at his watch quickly, grimaced, then started quickly unbuttoning his belt buckle.

"Let's have a challenge. How fast can you do it?" Michael asked.

"That's not much of a challenge sweetie. Hehe..." Sherry giggled.

She waved a magic covered hand in front of his eyes, and the two of them sank to the ground.

...

..

.

~Meanwhile~

"Why's the restroom door locked?" A student wondered.

*Knockknockknock

"Just a moment~" Sherry answered, singing.

...

The student glanced at the restroom sign. It was the men's room.

"That... sounded like a woman." A student muttered.

The student hesitated for a moment before briskly walking off, glancing back nervously before rounding a corner.

*Creaaaak

"Hmm? Oh well. Whoever it was is gone. Want to go another round sweetie?" Sherry asked excitedly.

"mmMMMMmmmph!" Michael cried.

"I'll take that as an enthusiastic yes!" Sherry said happily.

...

..

.

~Shortly later~

Michael and Sherry found themselves at the door of the first class of that day. Coincidentally it was the very same class that Sherry had disrupted not two days before.

"Sweetie, wait." Sherry said suddenly.

She reached out and raked her fingers through his hair.

"There you go. Your hair was messy." Sherry said sweetly.

"So is yours." Michael said, raking his fingers.

He glanced at his watch.

"Oh shit! One minute!" Michael exclaimed.

He turned and tugged on the door handle and marched inside the classroom, his head held high. He had his books and materials, clothes tucked in, and the right attitude. All completely prepared for class.

...

What he didn't expect was the comments made by all the students who swiveled their heads his way, the instant they laid eyes on him.

...

"Holy shit the fatso isn't a fatso anymore!" Someone exclaimed.

"_Oh crap! I forgot about that_!" Michael thought.

He came to a dead stop, not certain what to do. Part of him thought about turning right around and leaving, and the other part was desperately searching for some sort of comeback. In the end it was Sherry who won out, by gently pressing on his back to encourage him to keep walking.

"Go sweetie, you can do it." Sherry whispered very quietly.

Michael walked as casually as he could to the front of the class and pretended nothing was wrong, despite being half his previous size and having a supermodel bombshell clinging to his arm. The instructor was none too pleased to see Sherry's return, even if his eyes were firmly glued on her rocking figure. Michael and Sherry sat down.

"Mister Collins! Why have you brought that distraction, I mean woman, to class again? And what the heck happened to you!?" The instructor barked.

"There are plenty of empty seats. What's the issue?" Michael countered calmly.

He conveniently left out any comment about his weight.

"It's against policy. She isn't enrolled in this class and can't be here." The instructor insisted.

Michael was just about to reply when Sherry squeezed his arm reassuringly and stood up. She walked right up to the instructor and held out her hand.

"My name is Searraigh and I do apologize for being a nuisance the other day. Hopefully we may come to terms." Sherry said.

The instructor instinctually shook her hand out of reflex, and the moment their hands touched his expression slackened slightly. It might have been difficult to notice had someone not been looking in the right spot, but the moment their hands made contact Sherry's eyes flashed crimson. The handshake was merely a distraction to draw attention away from the real trick.

"Yes Mrs. Collins. You did absolutely nothing wrong." The instructor said robotically.

"Would you please let me stay here with my husband? I cannot bear to be parted from him for even a little while." Sherry asked nicely.

"Yes. You can stay with your husband. You cannot bear to be parted from him." The teacher said, monotone.

Michael slapped his face firmly with his palm.

"_Oh boy, there's that succubus trance again._" Michael thought.

The whole class was in an uproar over what they saw happen to the instructor. Several accusing voices cried out.

"What did you do to him?"

"Are you a hypnotist?"

"Leave him alone!"

"You don't belong here!"

Sherry simply turned to face the whole class and let the people speak a while without showing any reaction on her face. It was a rather emotionless expression, but in reality it was what her face looked like when she was intensely concentrating. There was a flash of pure crimson demonic energy, and every voice in the room fell abruptly silent.

...

Michael stared at Sherry for a moment, then slowly looked around in confusion.

"Wait... what the frack?! Damn it Sherry, what did you do?" Michael demanded.

"I hypnotized them, so they would be silent. Their voices were beginning to grate upon my sensitive ears." Sherry said, frowning.

"But why didn't I get hypnotized too?" Michael asked.

"I simply singled you out. After all, there would be no point in hypnotizing my own husband. You already belong to me." Sherry said, grinning devilishly.

Michael sat back in his seat, wearing a perfect poker face.

"Get this straight once and for all. I do not belong to you, or anyone other than myself." Michael said, monotone.

Sherry smiled in reply, but said nothing.

...

The faces of all the students were just as blank as the instructor, and they were all motionless in their seats staring straight at Sherry. She was no longer in her human disguise, rather having inadvertently revealed her succubus form after using such a large burst of magic.

"This is the next step in our plans to create a demon realm sweetie. Notice if you will the number of females in the room." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

"Sherry, I think we're making a big mistake." Michael said quietly.

"Nonsense sweetie. Utter nonsense." Sherry chastised lightly.

"So what are you going to do? Cut them with your magic sword?" Michael asked, curious.

"Goodness, no! That's violent!" Sherry exclaimed.

Sherry stepped towards the nearest female student.

"Never fear dear, I am going to give you a wonderful gift. You will know happiness you could never comprehend as a human." Sherry said serenely.

The whole room took on an ominous red glow, and a swirling black pool of ink formed at Sherry's and the female student's feet.

*SNAG

Black tentacles grabbed the girl, and lifted her out of her chair. Michael heard a small moan come from her lips.

"I am going to turn to into a succubus, much like how I became one. Then you'll feel joy in your new body." Sherry cooed.

A multitude of black tentacles emerged from Sherry's back near her wings. They consisted of and were dripping with inky black demonic energy. The tentacles wrapped around the girl and writhed around her skin until it engulfed her. The demonic energy quickly soaked into her skin and began morphing her body.

*Creeeeaaaak

*Pop

*Snap

*Swish

Her flesh shifted and changed shape and texture. Where flawed human skin once was, flawless mamono skin took its place. Fat deposits repositioned themselves to her hips and bust. Her hair grew longer and became silky and had a healthy gloss. She was becoming quite the beautiful woman in her own right, but Michael still thought Sherry was prettier.

When it was all over, another lesser succubus was born. A woman of devilish beauty and charm, where a drab and plain human had been before. The woman slumped, her body gently lowered to the floor and allowed to finish transforming. Michael had watched the whole thing in amazement and awe. That was the first time he had ever seen someone corrupted into a monster before. It amazed him, and he wondered what it felt like for the woman. She had acted like it was quite pleasurable.

"Hey Sherry, do her next. She's the one who rags on me the most." Michael said, pointing.

"As you wish, sweetie." Sherry said.

The tentacles extended from her body once more and engulfed the indicated woman. Unlike the first woman, the second was completely engulfed and the ball of tentacles slowly shrank. From between them oozed a blue substance which dripped to the ground and collected into a viscous puddle. Eventually the tentacles returned to Sherry's back and all traces of the human woman were gone, replaced by the jiggling puddle on the floor. The girl had been turned into a slime.

"Have I satiated your desire for revenge against those who have tormented you? Or is there another?" Sherry asked.

...

"I wasn't looking for revenge. I just wanted her to stop." Michael said simply.

"But surely you desired some form of payback! They are such awful people!" Sherry insisted.

"I'm not the revenge type. Just do your thing chicken wing, and leave me out of it." Michael said.

Michael settled down in his chair again as Sherry eyed him incredulously.

"_Chicken wing? Gah whatever._" Sherry thought.

Michael watched with shaded eyes as Sherry systematically corrupted every woman in the classroom. Each time she got near a male student, she would place a sleeping spell on him and move on. Each female was transformed into a random monster species, mostly based on Sherry's particular whims. Before long the room was filled with an eclectic bunch of monsters of every size and type. There was a lamia and a harpy at one desk and a couple succubii at another, and even more sprawled around inspecting their own bodies in confusion. Ranging from Minotaurs, to Devil Bugs, and everything in between. All the male students that had been rendered unconscious were in great danger from the new monster girls who were eyeing them lustfully.

"Much better. Now class can finally start!" Sherry exclaimed happily.

Just after saying that, the instructor started moving towards the board while still in a deep trance.

"Oh no, not you mister instructor. Go home to your wife and show her how much you love her." Sherry ordered.

The instructor put down the whiteboard marker he had picked up and walked out of the classroom without even grabbing his bag or his jacket. Sherry followed him until he was gone and then magically locked the door behind him.

"Where's he going?" Michael asked.

"He's going to give his wife a little present, which will slowly turn her into one of us." Sherry said.

"Clever, it's a Trojan Horse. Very clever." Michael admired.

"That said sweetie, would you be so kind as to help me? I could use assistance instructing these girls on what to do now." Sherry asked nicely.

"Erm... okay? I'm not sure what I could contribute." Michael said, uncertain.

He stood up out of his seat, still confused as to how he could help.

"Ah sweetie , you're the best! Thank you !" Sherry cried.

A multitude of demonic energy tentacles appeared out of Sherry and grabbed Michael, lifting him in the air and plopping him onto the long table at the front of the class. His loud indignant cries were silenced by a small burst of magic from Sherry, and he limply sank down onto the table.

"Wha... She...rry?" Michael slurred.

"Oh don't give me that face. Be a good sweetie and submit, and enjoy yourself. I am a master at this!" Sherry said, smiling.

Sherry started stripping off Michael's clothes while the monsterized female students gathered close with lustful anticipation on their faces.

"Now pay close attention class. This is the proper way for a monster to treat a human male. The first thing you must know is all humans are precious. Males especially." Sherry said formally.

Michael was completely naked down to his skivvies on that table while his fellow female classmates looked on with slovenly gazes. The very first thing Sherry did was lean down and gently kiss Michael. All the new monster girls licked their lips.

"Males require all the tender love we can give them. They may not admit it, and maybe even reject it, but they require it to live. So I recommend lots of sloppy wet kisses!" Sherry said cheerfully.

Then she rubbed her fingers all over his body, and gently massaged several hidden erogenous zones. Michael let out a quiet moan.

"Males also love to be touched. It's written into their instinct to want to be touched by our soft fingers." Sherry continued.

She leaned down and squished her soft body against his, rubbing her breasts up and down against his chest. Her stiff nipples tickled his skin.

"They also absolutely love it when they feel our soft bodies against theirs. I recommend lots of touching and cuddling at all times." Sherry said.

The newly born monster girls clustered around, watching Sherry play with Michael's body with lewd grins on their faces.

"Ooo that looks fun. I want to try."

"Yeah. I never thought about it before, but it makes sense now."

"Guys are really neat after all, aren't they?"

"I can't believe I used to hate on men. They seem so important all of a sudden."

Sherry smiled as she listened to her pupils speaking amongst themselves.

"Yes yes. You understand now. Males are precious beings to us females. Is it not easier to love them than it is to hate them? Do they really deserve hate?" Sherry said.

"But they do weird shit all the time. It's like they're stupid." A student said.

"Oh, it's not nice to call males stupid dear. They just act silly sometimes. We females mustn't judge them, rather we should guide them. They just need their heads set right sometimes." Sherry said kindly.

"But men stink, and they're always starting fights." A student argued.

"Exactly. But we shouldn't shun them. We should bathe them, and love them tenderly so they don't want to fight. Don't you think that would be nice?" Sherry suggested.

Sherry saw all the new monster girls nodding in agreement, and decided it was the right time to transition to the real topic she wished to discuss.

"Now, sometimes males want to be silly and refuse our kisses and loving touch. They just don't understand how we females think, so we have to show them by force. How do you show a male you love him?" Sherry asked.

"Make love?" The students asked.

"That's right! Now I'll show you the best ways to communicate how much you love him." Sherry said happily.

She fluttered up above the table with her wings and gently settled down on top of his stomach. Her hands caught his wrists, even though he was incapable of fighting back.

"We're stronger than males, so it's good to grab their wrists so they can't push you and your love away." Sherry explained.

"What if he says no?" A student asked.

"Just keep going. It's for his own good. You want him to be happy right?" Sherry asked.

All of the new monster girls nodded instantly.

"Then force him. Pin him down and force him to see nothing else but your body. Overpower him and press your body against his. You know you want to." Sherry said.

*Smooch

"Attack all his weak spots and cover him in kisses. Then he won't want to fight back. Be sure to take away his weapons just in case though. And use your unique bodies to your advantage." Sherry instructed.

Her tail wrapped around one of his wrists, the other still held by her hand.

"He might struggle, and even say awful things, but don't take it to heart. They're just frightened. All you need to do is force him to see how wonderful we can be. Silence his words with your tongue." Sherry continued.

"Then what?" The students asked.

"Then he is yours to do with as you please. Drown him in your love, and cover his body in your scent so that he may be marked as yours. Fuck him so hard that he never forgets his first time with you." Sherry said, grinning.

Sherry giggled.

"Just like this." Sherry said, grinning.

Sherry's skirt was draped all around Michael's hips. She did that on purpose, to conceal the view of what she was doing from her students.

"_Sweetie is mine. I will choose when he is exposed in public, and when he is not._" Sherry thought.

After a few moments of shifting around to position herself just right while moving his clothes, and making doubly sure her skirt blocked the view, she squatted down on top of him.

*Squish

All the new monster girls lit up as soon as they heard the telltale sound of Michael's member sliding into Sherry. She began casually rocking her hips while instructing her students.

"You must use your lower body to rock back and forth. If you rock side to side, you can get your male in even deeper. Use your new body to your advantage so you may find more pleasure!" Sherry instructed.

*Squish

*Schloop

*Plop

*SMACK

*SMACK

*SMACK

"Ohh... sweetie. You're hitting my womb." Sherry moaned.

Sherry kept right on riding Michael while speaking, her skirt being the only thing hiding what they were doing from the dozen onlookers.

"Notice his face? This is the kind of expression you want to see. It shows that he is enjoying himself immensely!" Sherry explained.

All of the monster girl students nodded quickly, watching in glee as Sherry continued violating Michael. She showed them some more common erogenous zones on the male body, as well as tips and tricks on how to stimulate them. Many of the onlookers started rubbing themselves as they watched, their lust boiling over and making them lose control. Of course Michael could see none of it, because he was still under Sherry's mysterious spell. All he could hear was the sounds of several excited monster girls and the SCHLOOP SCHLOOP sound of them fingering themselves.

"Do it! Make him blow his load!"

"Can we watch up close?"

"I bet he'll scream his head off."

"Ride him harder and make him pass out!"

...

"When you're done, I want a turn."

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I wonder if he has enough jizz for us all."

...

Sherry stopped abruptly. Groans of disappointment came from the monster girls clustered all around on every side of the table.

"You may now begin. Go to these delicious men here in this room, and show them what you have learned. Today is the first day of your new life, and there are many more things to learn." Sherry said.

The sound of rushed movements and chairs skidding filled the room, and then a full blown roman orgy began. In the corner of Michael's vision, he noticed Sherry watching her new pupils while nodding and smiling in satisfaction. She looked down at him and giggled.

"A grand beginning to a new era wouldn't you say? Oh dear, you're still under my spell." Sherry remembered.

Sherry snapped her fingers and Michael immediately jerked, having been snapped out of his enthralled state.

At the same time Michael woke up, every other man in the classroom woke up and found themselves being violated by a horde of thirsty monster girls. Michael sat up and immediately closed up his undone clothes. It took him considerable time for his mind to start clearing out the fog.

"You did a wonderful job sweetie, thank you." Sherry said, grateful.

*chu

Sherry lightly kissed him on the lips, and smiled at him. She seemed especially happy in that moment.

"Whoa... I feel funky." Michael complained.

Sherry immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry." Sherry said softly.

"Why'd you stop?" Michael asked.

"If I had let you cum, those girls would have swarmed all over you. You're not ready for that yet." Sherry whispered.

"Thanks I guess." Michael said dryly.

...

Michael looked at his watch and noted that the class was officially over. It occurred to him that the class was probably over in more ways than just one. But that didn't encourage him to push Sherry away. She was hugging him and he was perfectly fine with letting her.

"Oh... sweetie..." Sherry murmured.

"Hmm?" Michael hummed.

"I know I surprised you, but you helped me. Just as you promised. It's a very little thing in the grand scheme, but it means so much to me." Sherry whispered.

And with those words, any and all thoughts of voicing retorts for what she had done faded completely from his mind. Not that he was terribly inclined to complain much in the first place, but her happiness seemed to tamp out the urge completely.

Michael glanced over at the monster girls viciously raping the men in the room. It took him a second, then he looked away and shivered.

"What about them?" Michael asked.

"It will take them time to adapt to their new bodies. Many fled the room as soon as I finished my lesson, presumably to find the one their hearts desire most." Sherry said.

Michael nodded and glanced once more at the obscene fuck fest happening not a few feet away. By then several of the lesser succubii had already completed their transformation into full succubii. Several others were gently coaxing their unconscious partner and trying to wake him up so they could keep going. Many of the men were pleading for mercy, and as many men were consumed in pleasure and happily participating.

"What would you like them to do now sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Well shit. Might as well go for broke. Sherry, release the kraken!" Michael chuckled.

.

..

...

"But sweetie, I didn't create any krakens." Sherry said, confused.

*Smack

Michael's face firmly met his palm.

"If you had wanted a kraken, then you should have told me before I ran out of human females!" Sherry squeaked.

"It's just an expression! It means let them out into the wild!" Michael exclaimed, exasperated.

...

..

.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhh~" Sherry exclaimed.

She walked to the center of the classroom and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. The girls didn't seem to happy being interrupted, but they listened to their mistress none the less.

"Go forth into this world and find human women to give the same gift I have given you. Teach them the joys of womanhood and the mamono body, and teach them the things I have taught you." Sherry commanded.

The women nodded and whispered sweet goodbyes to their mates, and slowly one by one filed out of the classroom. Many carried with their men with them, but many placed spells on their captives and left them behind for later. So all that was left was a handful incapacitated men, Sherry, and Michael who was tugging the last of his clothes straight.

"What about these men? Can you turn them into incubi?" Michael asked.

"No. It is much harder to turn men into incubi. My sword was granted the ability to transform one man, and only one man." Sherry explained.

"That was meant for me wasn't it?" Michael asked.

Sherry nodded.

"I was supposed to turn you into an incubus right away as a reward for calling our world. You were to be granted immense power and a new body, and I was to become your mate." Sherry explained.

"But what happened?" Michael asked.

"I was foolish. In my desire to find you, my path lead me to a dangerous place. I was forced to defend myself. Now my sword can corrupt none other than females." Sherry finished.

Michael nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's better this way. Getting cut by a magic sword is lame. I'd rather boink my way to becoming an incubus." Michael said casually.

Sherry broke out laughing and shaking her head.

"That's my lovely perverted sweetie! Just the man who would call on a world full of dick crazed sex demons!" Sherry remarked, smiling.

Grabbing his things, Michael slung his pack over his shoulder and prepared to leave. One of the few conscious men tried to stand up, but his limbs gave out and let him collapse in a groaning heap. Michael looked at him, recognized him instantly, and shook his head.

"Don't bother. She'll hunt you down even to the far corners of the earth. There's no escape." Michael said flatly.

He crouched down and looked the man in the eye for emphasis.

"They aren't human anymore. Even if you run, she can literally sniff you out. You can't hide." Michael added.

"How... are you doing this?" The student asked weakly.

Sherry stepped closer and loomed over Michael and the incapacitated student.

"He was lonely, and he summoned me here from my world. Now I intend to rebuild your world for him, and for my mistress." Sherry explained happily.

...

The student got a confused look on his face and slumped back, his stamina completely gone.

"I think it's time for humanity's reign to end. The era of the monster girl is at hand." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

"Hate... monster girls. It's a retarded anime trope." The student grumbled.

"Monster girls love you." Sherry retorted.

"Something you should already know from the looks of you." Michael observed.

"I'll tell the police." The student murmured.

"Ah I already met them. They are likely aaaaaall corrupted by now!" Sherry said cheerfully.

"As you can see there is no stopping it anymore. This world is screwed... literally!" Michael said gleefully.

Michael straightened and started walking towards the door.

"You bastard. You sold us out." The student hissed.

Michael came to an abrupt halt.

...

..

.

Sherry watched him carefully, not saying a word, as he slowly turned and faced the man on the floor. He did not crouch down again to be on the same level as the one he was speaking with. He no longer deserved that form of courtesy.

"Sold you out? I didn't sell anyone out." Michael said darkly.

"You did. You sold us out just so a fucking lazy smelly fatso like yourself could get laid. You selfish prick, you don't care about anyone but yourself." The student accused.

Sherry drew her sword, the anger clear on her face. Michael reached out in front of her and held her back. Michael's next words were barely restrained, but calm.

"To sell you out, you would have had to be on my side in the first place you little shit. But NOPE! I've never done anything to you or anyone else, but I'm always getting the shit end of the stick!" Michael exclaimed.

He took a step forward, his gigantic shadow falling on the trembling student.

"So EXCUSE ME if I wished for a DECENT PERSON to spend my time with! And even with all the shit you've given me, I'm STILL TRYING TO HELP YOU PRICKS!" Michael bellowed.

Michael took a breath, trying to get his temper under control.

"And excuse me if I'm sick and tired of watching the world take a great big swirl around the toilet. I'm old enough to see the change. Men and women cheating on each other, war, hatred, fanatics, cults, riots, and political oppression." Michael finished calmly.

Once more he turned and made for the door, tossing one last statement over his shoulder before he pushed the door open.

"Enjoy your new life. I know I'll be enjoying mine. The world isn't so hopeless anymore." Michael said.

And with that, he pushed the door aside and walked out.

As Michael made his way outside, he took another deep breath to calm himself down. It was his old Irish temper getting to him, and for years it had been a struggle to control when the world seemed hell bent on demonizing him. After calming down a bit, he looked around the campus.

...

"Whoa!" Michael coughed.

All around him as far as the eye could see was groups of monster girls chasing people. There were people running every which way to escape the ever increasing population of monster girls. From what Michael could see, the population was already doubled and growing exponentially. One girl made two, which made four, which then made eight.

"Your next class is in this direction, right sweetie?" Sherry asked, pointing.

As she asked that, a human woman ran by at top speed while screaming in terror. An Arachne was hot on her tail.

...

Michael grabbed Sherry's hand.

"Okay, we're leaving." Michael said hurriedly.

He pulled her along towards the car, and she sighed happily while grinning like an idiot.

"_Ahh, he's holding my hand with such strength! I'm going to get wet again!_" Sherry thought.

Shortly later, they two of them were sitting in the Duster. It took some doing to get Sherry to let go of his hand so he could pull out his keys, but eventually a little bit of verbal persuasion got her to let go. He buckled himself into his seat, but he paused and didn't start the car.

"Why do we not go to your classes?" Sherry asked.

"Because... that." Michael pointed out the windshield.

Not far away, a minotaur was pinning a man to the hood of a clapped out Honda while violently raping him.

"Does it displease you?" Sherry asked, suddenly worried.

"I just never thought it was going to happen this way. I thought we would think up some sort of sneaky tactic, not just bluntly begin turning people into monster girls in public." Michael said.

Sherry's eyes went wide.

"But you said to release them!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm doing damage control. They would have gone out anyways on their own at that point. I said I thought this was a bad idea. Didn't Lilith tell you to ask me for help? I know this world a lot better than you." Michael finished.

"_I've erred? Oh dear, I didn't think of what I was doing!_" Sherry thought.

...

She rocketed across the car and grabbed his shirt.

"Please forgive me sweetie! I didn't think that the normal corruption tactics Lilith laid out might not be useful here!" Sherry squeaked.

"Usual corruption tactics?" Michael repeated, confused.

...

Sherry seemed just as confused as Michael, and she pulled away slightly.

"Yes... do you not know them? You seem to know so much about us mamono." Sherry remarked.

Michael shook his head.

"Oh, I see. Since there are so few mamono compared to humans, the typical tactic is to find groups of human females and corrupt them. That means the humans become corrupted from within. We try to avoid direct conflict when possible." Sherry explained.

"I get that, but I don't think you understand the scale of what we're dealing with. Your tactic might work for a village or city, but not here." Michael said.

"Yes sweetie. I understand. I shall not err again. Was that all you were upset about?" Sherry asked.

"Well... no. I'm a little miffed that my classes got interrupted again. I paid a lot of money to take them you know." Michael said.

"AHH! I didn't think of that either! Oh no! Sweetie I'm soooooo sooooorrrrryyyyyy!" Sherry wailed.

Sherry flipped out as she took his words way too hard for how Michael had meant them. It seemed as if she was in anguish somehow.

"I have had an extensive education, and if you want I can be your tutor! Test me on anything and I will prove my worth!" Sherry insisted.

"Anything, huh?" Michael asked.

Sherry furiously nodded her head up and down. Her fingers clutched at his cheek, as if to encourage him to say yes. Her confidence level was astounding.

"Alright then, what is the current in a series circuit with one component, and has a resistance of a hundred and fifty ohms and fifteen volts are applied?" Michael quizzed.

Sherry turned pale. Her confidence was crushed instantly.

"GUH!" Sherry choked.

She had no idea what he was talking about. She stammered a little, and wracked her brain to think up some answer, any answer, to save face after her boast. Her discomfort quickly turned into agony as she let out a low pained cry.

"Sherry stop! I'm sorry I asked such a mean question." Michael apologized.

"Give me a chance! I know I can help your studies and make up for my blunder somehow! " Sherry asked.

"How about a kiss?" Michael suggested, grinning.

...

"If that is what you desire, but I would give you one anyways." Sherry said simply.

She leaned forward and planted her soft lips on his.

...

..

.

"Hmm... thank you Sherry." Michael hummed.

"It's nothing, but what of your studies?" Sherry asked.

"I know the material front to back. Going to class is mostly a formality to get a piece of paper that claims I know what was taught. I was bored during those classes most of the time." Michael explained.

"Oh, I see." Sherry said.

Michael shook his head, and looked around the campus. There were not many people to be seen, other than a few monster girls who had captured their prey and were still having their way with them.

...

"Sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah?" Michael answered.

...

"That man in there. The rude one. I don't want you to listen to what he said. You aren't all those horrible things he called you." Sherry said.

"I know. People just call me that because I was overweight. I'm used to it. It's not worth arguing about it." Michael said.

Michael started the Duster and began backing up to leave.

"Besides, the smelly ones are the ones who show up to class reeking of skunk weed and cheap booze. I hate those ones the most." Michael added.

"If you dislike them so, then why come at all?" Sherry asked.

"If I ever want to have nice things, then I need to finish school. Like more than one chair, or a bed that isn't on the floor." Michael said.

*Sigh

"At least I don't have any more classes for the rest of the week." Michael said.

Michael threw the car into first and pulled out of the parking lot. Off to the right, a monster girl was chasing a woman across a grass lawn and quickly gaining ground.

"The answer was one hundred milliamps by the way." Michael added.

"Kyuuuu..." Sherry whimpered.

As Michael pulled out of the parking lot, a long line of police squad cars were entering with their sirens blaring and lights flashing. Michael kept driving, unwilling to tangle with the police despite what Sherry had said about them already being corrupted.

"I hope all those monster girls will be alright." Michael worried.

"I'm sure they will." Sherry reassured.

Had they known what happened, the two of them would have been reassured. As soon as the cops showed up to the scene, the former humans turned monsters scattered like sticks to the wind and disappeared. The cops found exactly nobody to arrest.

~Later~

Michael drove back to the apartment, his eyes wide and alert on the road. Several more lines of squad cars roared by, but none of them disturbed the Duster at all. When Michael and Sherry got within a mile of the apartment, the sunlight suddenly dimmed without warning. It was as if a storm cloud was blocking the sun, yet the sky was clear.

"So I guess that's the edge of the demonic energy. I couldn't even tell there was anything there until we entered it." Michael observed.

"That will change when it becomes a full dark demon realm. It can be seen from a distance." Sherry warned.

"Hopefully by then the city will be mostly corrupted, and it will spread out to the rest of the country and even the world without problems." Michael said casually.

*BRAAAAaaahhhhh

Michael downshifted, expertly hocking the car around a turn. Sherry's arms shot out to either side in surprise until the car straightened out.

...

"Sweetie, how many people are in this world? I never thought to ask until now, but you warned that I do not grasp the scale of things." Sherry asked, curious.

Michael slowed the Duster and came to a stop at a stop light. Sherry took the opportunity to take a drink of water from a bottle.

"Oh it's changing all the time, but I figure around seven and a half billion." Michael said nonchalantly.

*Cough cough

*Choke gag gasp

"SHERRY?! Are you alright?" Michael cried.

Sherry had started choking on her drink and Michael pounded on her back while grabbing for her water. He made her take another drink, and then she coughed some more. While she recovered, the light turned green and Michael resumed driving. He glanced over at her worriedly a few times.

"I'm...*cough cough... okay sweetie. You took me by surprise. I didn't know you were such a trickster." Sherry said, chuckling.

"I'm no trickster. In fact, my number is probably too low by now." Michael said.

*COUGH COUGH

"Seven and a half BILLION?! By the Maoyu that really is an unimaginable number of people!" Sherry blurted.

Michael rounded the last corner and parked in front of his apartment complex. He then turned off his car with a sputter.

"Did Lilith or Druella really expect you to corrupt this whole world on your own? What were they thinking?" Michael asked.

"I know not what they were thinking. My guess is they believed this place to be a small dimension with perhaps a few million humans, and nothing more. Druella said there were many humans here, but I'm certain they had no idea." Sherry said.

...

"I suppose millions would be a lot of people in your world." Michael said.

"Yes. There are only a few million in my world. Although I cannot guess exactly how many." Sherry said.

Michael grabbed his backpack and hopped out of the car while continuing his conversation.

"I guess that leaves two options. Either spend all your time opening a portal to your world, or just corrupt the people here slowly." Michael reasoned.

"Perhaps it would be wise to corrupt the people here first, then focus on opening a portal when we would have an excess of energy." Sherry suggested.

Michael nodded and handed his keys to Sherry so she could open the apartment door. She took a moment, found the correct key, and began unlocking.

"I promise to fix the wards on this door soon sweetie." Sherry said.

"Okay. Take your time. Building up enough energy to get back to your world is more important at the moment." Michael said.

She swung the door open and Michael headed through the doorway. He paused and offloaded all the stuff out of his pockets into a bowl, and then headed inside. The door shut quietly behind him.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you could use your powers to..." Michael tried to say.

Sherry suddenly interrupted his train of thought by sliding her hands and arms under his shirt and peeling it up and over his head. Her lips found his neck and crept up to his ear.

*Mmph

*Pwah

*Lick

"I'm unbelievably ready. Let's finish what we started earlier." Sherry whispered seductively.

She caught his fingers from behind and rocked her body gently side to side, all while smooching his neck and humming.

"Wait a minute Sherry..." Michael tried to protest.

"A minute is too long. I don't want to wait sweetie. I love you too much." Sherry interrupted.

Her hands slid under his waistband and started pulling his pants off.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll be very gentle. I wouldn't want to wear you out before tonight." Sherry reassured.

She spun his naked body around and pulled him close, clicking their bodies together. Somehow Sherry was already naked, although Michael wasn't sure how she managed to do it so quickly. They both fell into Michael's chair, and Sherry caressed his body.

"Shhh... don't resist. I know you want it." Sherry breathed hotly.

Her lips and tongue brushed against and sucked on his chin and neck, and worked down to his chest. Michael couldn't help but shudder in pleasure from her attack. It felt like pure condensed pleasure was warmly radiating into his body every single place she touched him.

"Hah...hah... so hot..." Michael panted.

"I know how to keep my man warm." Sherry said seductively.

Sherry slowly teased Michael's body, going from place to place whenever the whim hit her. Her fingers rubbed his shoulder blades, and she kissed and licked his chest.

"You taste delicious. I could eat you right up!" Sherry joked.

On a whim, she abruptly jerked her head up and planted a love bite right on his neck. He cried out, in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"Tha... that's enough! Sherry! You're driving me crazy!" Michael cried.

He tried to push her off, but his hands couldn't find a grip on her smooth supple body. She giggled.

"What are you doing big man? You're far too tense. Just feel these stiff muscles. You poor thing, you must be so tired. I'll take care of it." Sherry said sweetly.

Her lips opened slightly and a fine red mist came out. It snaked and writhed through the air as if it had a mind of its own, and it went straight for Michael's nose and mouth. As soon as he got a whiff or a taste of it, his brain did a hard reset.

"Ehh...hhhh...hhhnnnn..." Michael moaned.

He sank down, all his muscles forcefully relaxed.

"Ahhh...ahhhh... thaaaats it. Just relaaaaax. Hmm. You're way too tense all the time. I won't allow that anymore." Sherry cooed.

*Smooch

"I shall use all my magic and every bit of my body on you if that's what it takes. It's just like I told those new girls at the school. You need a woman's touch... desperately." Sherry said.

*Smooch smooch

"Do you know why you're tired? It's because you resist me a little each time. You aren't conscious of it, but you are. It's causing your fatigue." Sherry said.

She repositioned her body and pressed her hips down, taking him inside her slowly. Every little bit he slipped inside caused her to gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Ahn~... there you are. Right where you belong. Hehe, big man with a big cock." Sherry marveled.

She slowly began rocking her hips as she normally did, but she was being very gentle. It was clear that she was trying to be considerate of how Michael felt, even if she was forcing herself on him once again. Sherry, much like every other monster girl in existence, could not understand the concept of NO.

"I'll teach you that it's better if you submit whole heartedly. That way you'll relax and quit wasting your energy. Then we can do it nonstop until you become an incubus." Sherry finished.

"In...cu...bus..." Michael slurred.

And it was so that Sherry rode Michael right there in the living room, on top of his favorite chair, while indulging herself in pleasure. Of course she flung every trick she knew right at him to drown his spell-addled body in pleasure as well. Even then, she was gentle as promised. Sometime around an hour after they got home, and right around the fifth load, there was a visitor at the door.

*Ding Dong!

Sherry ignored it. Her hips kept right on sliding on top of Michael.

*Ding Dong!

Michael's head turned slightly towards the door, but Sherry turned him back.

"Ignore it. It doesn't matter. Look at me. Have eyes only for me." Sherry said, panting.

Michael's slightly unfocused eyes settled on Sherry, and they lingered there.

"That's it. Just look at my body. Nothing else matters." Sherry said.

As she said that, Michael began to hallucinate that all other things besides Sherry began to melt away. The things in the room, the walls, and even the apartment itself faded away. Everything melted and turned to black, other than Sherry's glistening beautiful body.

"Cum for me. Don't hold back. Shoot out all that sticky white stuff. My magic can help your body make plenty more." Sherry encouraged.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Michael cried.

Michael's head collapsed on Sherry's shoulder, his strength depleted for the moment. Sherry held the back of his head and rubbed her fingers through his hair.

"That's it. Good job sweetie. You filled me up so much. Just catch your breath for a moment." Sherry said calmly.

She gently laid him back in the chair and planted a smooch on his lips before peeling herself off him.

~Shortly Later~

Sherry stood in front of Michael and smiled down at him, watching as his breathing made his chest rise and lower slowly. He was staring downward towards her feet, the spell partially broken.

"You're so cute, even if you are a big man. I like it when you lose yourself like that." Sherry giggled.

On a whim, Sherry went to the front door and opened it. She peeked out to see if there was any sign of those who had been at the door earlier. A note stuck in the door caught her eye. It was a pamphlet.

"Hmm? Sweetie, whoever it was left a note." Sherry said.

She plucked it with her dainty fingers and closed the door, then glanced down at her hand to read it.

...

..

.

Sherry's eyes narrowed to slits. Her mouth muttered an angry expletive.

...

She looked up at Michael, who at that point was tiredly looking at her. Then she looked down at the note again.

"It cannot be. Not here. It's... impossible!" Sherry cried.

Suddenly she rushed forward and grabbed her clothes from the floor. They were donned within seconds. Then she grabbed Michael's clothes.

"We must flee! The order has found us!" Sherry cried.

Michael was snapped out of his drowsy state instantly, his eyes going wide in surprise. Sherry was rushing around the apartment, shoving things between her breasts for storage. She especially spent lots of time in the kitchen, where Michael heard the sound of crystal objects clinking against each other.

*CRASH

"Damn it!" Sherry cussed.

She darted out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, then returned almost immediately.

"Sweetie! I know you warned me, but I must touch your things! Forgive me!" Sherry cried.

She then ran back into the bedroom, and Michael could clearly hear her rooting around in the closet. He heard an ammo can rattling, and he heard her cussing repeatedly. Then she returned and practically threw his Beretta into his lap. One of his rifle slings was dangling out of her blouse, and she was tucking it in. It was obvious she was so terrified that she was running wild.

"I'm sorry! You will need it!" Sherry cried.

Sherry turned and began casting magic into the center of the living room. It swirled around like a small tornado until it formed a glowing circle on the floor. Papers went flying everywhere as the apartment was filled with rushing wind. She turned to Michael, and leaned down towards him and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I must spirit you away from your home. I know not where, but it must be far to escape the influence of the church. I'm sorry sweetie but I have no choice. Good night." Sherry said regretfully.

*POP

She cast a sleeping spell on him, causing Michael to slump. Then she scooped him up in her arms as if picking up a child, lifting his big 6'1'' frame with ease. Carrying him easily, she stepped into the portal and the two of them were whisked away.

~Later~

Michael finally snapped out of the spell Sherry had placed on him. He found himself somewhere unknown, laying on a bed that wasn't his, all while being ridden aggressively by Sherry.

"Huuu..." Michael moaned.

"Ah, you woke up! Perfect timing!" Sherry cried, panting.

"Huuh?" Michael slurred.

*Schloop

*Schloop

*Schloop

...

"Sher...wai...ahh...AHHHH!" Michael cried.

His cries were muffled by a sudden kiss, and he had no choice but to silently cum in her deepest parts. When it was all over, Sherry pulled away and left a string of saliva linking their mouths.

"Ahh... it's so tasty! I'm certainly addicted!" Sherry remarked.

...

..

.

Michael caught his breath, and abruptly grabbed Sherry and twisted her around until he was on top and pinning her to the bed.

"Are you going to ravage me? Go ahead, I'm ready." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

Michael didn't make any move towards her. Instead, his head turned left and right as he looked around. They appeared to be in some sort of log cabin. He could see the branches of a pine tree out the window, and the sun was still shining.

"Why do you hesitate my love?" Sherry asked.

His head swiveled around and he looked back at her.

"Where are we?" Michael asked.

"I teleported us far to the north, about three weeks by horse. This house was abandoned, so I thought we could stay here for the night." Sherry recounted.

"Is it three weeks later?" Michael asked darkly.

"No. You were only asleep a half hour or so. My magic allowed us to travel instantly, what would take a horse three weeks." Sherry explained.

...

"So I'm not far from home. Good." Michael said.

"Ehh?" Sherry grunted, confused.

Michael pushed off her and swung his legs off the bed. He was up and tugging his pants on just a few moments later. Sherry watched him from the edge of the bed on all fours, her eyes like the eyes of a predator.

"What are you doing, playing hard to get? Maybe your fetish is being undressed by me?" Sherry asked seductively.

Michael remained silent.

"It would be easier if you just stuck your dick in me." Sherry pointed out.

"You're bucking for a full on section 8." Michael jabbed.

"Bucking for a what?" Sherry asked, confused.

He turned and made for the door, tucking his Beretta in his waistband Mexican style.

"I'm gone. Peace out." Michael said.

Sherry gasped audibly, and immediately rushed after him. She caught one of his hands and stopped him. It seemed she was more terrified than angry, and she clutched his arm like a little girl might clutch a favorite teddy bear.

"You cannot! It's too dangerous!" Sherry cried.

Michael wrenched on his arm and pulled free, much to Sherry's shock.

"I'm going home. End of story." Michael said firmly.

"NO! Don't leave me! You must stay! Above all else, you must stay with me!" Sherry cried.

She grabbed him again. That time pinning his arm behind his back. She pulled on him frantically, trying to make him go back to the bed.

"Gaaaah! Stop resisting! Just come... back... to... BED!" Sherry cried.

She pulled him back and shoved him onto the bed, then collapsed on top of him. Her hands clenched his wrists tightly, pinning them to either side of his head.

...

..

.

There were several long moments of silence, with the two of them looking at each other. Finally Sherry broke into tears, and the hot drops fell from her eyes and onto Michael's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?!" Michael asked.

"Because, my imagination betrays me. For a moment I imagined what life would be like... if you were to die." Sherry said quietly.

Just saying that out loud made her tears increase dramatically.

"I love you! I love you more than anything in the world! If I were to lose you, I don't know what I would do! You're my light! You're my everything!" Sherry wailed.

Her tears rained down on him like the monsoon rains, each one scalding his skin.

Michael's originally hard and angry expression softened. He had thought she was crazy before, but it was dawning on him that perhaps there was something else happening that he wasn't aware of yet. The way she was acting was bringing back memories of friends long since passed. She reminded him of how they would act, from time to time.

"Sherry? Let go of my wrists." Michael said calmly.

"Never. I won't ever let you go." Sherry choked.

...

"I promise that if you let go of my wrists, you won't regret it." Michael reassured.

Her tear filled eyes flicked up to his in surprise. It took her a few moments, but slowly she released his wrists. They ached from how tightly she had been holding them, but Michael didn't hold it against her. She was obviously quite afraid, and the urge to comfort her filled his heart. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him.

"Shhh... don't cry. Just tell me what got you so fired up. What was on that note?" Michael suggested softly.

Sherry slowly reached between her breasts and felt around inside until she found the pamphlet. Then she showed it to Michael.

"Why didn't you ever tell me the order controlled your city?" Sherry asked tearfully.

Michael's eyes flicked across the pamphlet for a few moments, but he already knew what it was as soon as he laid eyes on it. He had seen that same pamphlet many times before, as well as the people who typically left them stuck to doors.

"The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. That's the Mormon church down the street a few blocks." Michael explained.

"So close by! That's how they found us so quickly. If I had known, I would have done things much differently!" Sherry exclaimed.

...

Michael sighed a little internally, finally starting to get an idea of what was happening.

"Do you see sweetie? This is why I have stolen you away from your home. Now will you run away with me?" Sherry asked.

"Nope. I'm going home. There's a lot of things you can do to me that I'll accept. Reverse rape, spiked food, Shanghaiing my apartment. But I won't accept kidnapping. That crosses the line." Michael said.

"YOU FOOL! The order will DESTROY you! I know... I've seen it." Sherry said, trailing off.

"You saw what?" Michael asked.

...

Sherry hesitated a moment, seemingly struggling with the words that were about to burst forth against her will.

"I told you I was a knight! Did you not listen? Have you wool in your ears?" Sherry shot bitterly.

"I heard you." Michael said simply.

...

"I told you I was a knight and a hero in the order. What I didn't tell you... was how devout I was. And what it means to be a hero." Sherry admitted at long last.

...

"_There it is. That's what I was looking for. I knew it. She's got shell shock, just like my old friends who were in the army._" Michael thought.

"I was ordained by the chief god herself. She gave me powers far beyond what a normal human could have. An..." Sherry paused, choking.

"And you used those powers. As a knight. Fighting monster girls." Michael said.

Sherry nodded reluctantly.

"I saw many families torn apart. They will take you, and they will punish you for daring to accept a demon like me into your home. Into your very life." Sherry said darkly.

Sherry brushed her fingers against his cheek. A simple caress from someone who had a heart full of love.

"Just letting a monster like me touch you like this is grounds to be punished. And for having a copy of the encyclopedia... death." Sherry said.

"If the order saw the shit I have on my computer, they would probably draw and quarter me." Michael chuckled.

Sherry's eyebrows shot up for a moment, then a devious smile formed on her face. She giggled a couple times.

"I shall take you far away from other people, deep in the mountains where nobody goes. There, I will build a castle that is surrounded by impenetrable wards. You will be safe, and live there... forever." Sherry said sweetly.

"Assuming I would even want to live in a dark castle forever, and I don't, what about your mistress?" Michael asked.

"The seed is already planted. I merely need to wait. And you needn't worry about being alone. I would ensure you drown in pleasure so much that you never care to leave." Sherry reassured.

"It's not going to be an issue... because I'm going back to my apartment." Michael said.

Sherry's normally smiling face lost all form of cheer in an instant, her smile flipping downward into a deep angry scowl.

"Fool! Why won't you understand? Why won't you cooperate? I must protect you at all costs! If I were to lose you, then there would be nothing left in the world!" Sherry shouted.

"You're spinning your wheels over the wrong people. The LDS church has nothing to do with the order." Michael said flatly.

...

Sherry squinted in suspicion.

"Nonsense. The church IS the order!" Sherry argued.

And so Michael began explaining what a church was in his world. He explained that the word 'church' was a very generic term for a place of worship, and that there were countless beliefs all across the world. Everyone believed something different, and not everyone got along with each other. Then he explained that there were NO mainstream beliefs even remotely connected to the order, that the order did not exist there, and that the closest thing that was even remotely similar was the occasional cult.

"Are you sure? Would it be that you have simply lived so long under their oppression that you believe their propaganda? I know all too well how mind bending powerful it can be!" Sherry asked incredulously.

"I'm sure." Michael said.

Sherry was silent for a while as she read Michael's expressions very carefully.

"I believe you sweetie. I'm sorry, but I had to be sure." Sherry said.

"Good. Now can we go home?" Michael asked.

Sherry paused for a moment, and a devious smile formed on her lips.

"Are you sure you don't want me to continue with the kidnapping? I'll take you to a place of eternal pleasure." Sherry offered.

"I'll have eternal pleasure whether in some castle or in my apartment, so if it's all the same I'd like to go home." Michael said.

"Awww. But I thought it was romantic!" Sherry whined.

...

Michael remained silent.

...

*Sigh

"Very well, as you wish." Sherry said.

"Let's leave some cash on the table for whoever owns this cabin, and lets go home." Michael said.

...

..

.

~Later~

Michael and Sherry reappeared back in the apartment, riding a whirlwind of crimson magic. The very first thing Sherry did after getting back was to place new wards on the door, just in case. Then she went around the house and returned the things she had taken in such a hurry. There was a broken jar on the kitchen floor, which she swept up. Then she went around the apartment and tidied up everything her magic had dislodged and blown around.

"Well! Everything's back to normal! Excuse me while I..." Sherry said, walking towards the bedroom.

"While you what?" Michael asked.

He followed her into the bedroom. She began to get a nervous expression.

...

"Oh well... this and that. You don't need to worry sweetie."Sherry said nervously.

She went into the closet. Michael followed her.

"So... what's the 'this and that' you're going to do in my closet?" Michael asked pointedly.

"GUH!" Sherry coughed.

...

"Well uh... uh uh... I was uh... going to... CHANGE! Right! I was going to change my clothes! Could you give me a moment?" Sherry asked nervously.

"Sure. While you're changing your clothes, I can dig my firearms out of between your tits." Michael said darkly.

"GUUUUH!" Sherry choked.

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" Michael asked, scowling.

"I had hoped you would forget, so I could quietly put them back. Please... forgive me sweetie!" Sherry cried.

...

"No. Now open up. I want them back." Michael said dangerously.

His fingers made a 'gimme' motion. Sherry shivered and undid her bra, clearly upset over how he had answered. Michael didn't hesitate to stick his hand inside her cleavage for even a moment.

"Just so you know, I don't like this. I think it's gross." Michael noted.

...

..

.

He went up to his wrist, then his elbow, and then his shoulder. There was an empty space inside that had a ton of random objects floating around. He grabbed one that caught his attention, and withdrew it. His hand was holding a pair of his very own skivvies.

...

"Why? Just why?" Michael asked.

He looked at Sherry's sheepish expression.

"Never mind. I know exactly why. Pervert." Michael said.

"And proud of it." Sherry beamed.

...

"Put it back." Michael said flatly.

"Yes sweetie." Sherry said, dejectedly.

He stepped back and watched silently as Sherry quickly and respectfully put everything back exactly as she found it. His firearms included. She then apologized one more time, smooched him on the lips, and sashayed out of the room.

~Later~

Michael was sitting at his desk working on some homework, when Sherry came along and plopped down in his lap without warning.

"Well hello there! Need something?" Michael asked cheerfully.

"I had hoped you were in a better mood." Sherry said.

"Oh don't worry about that. I don't hold grudges unless someone does something really awful to me." Michael reassured.

"I see. That makes my heart glad to hear. If you held a grudge against me, I don't know what I would do." Sherry said, relieved.

Her expression darkened for a moment just after she finished her sentence.

"But do not be too forgiving or trusting of strangers, lest you be stabbed in the back." Sherry warned.

"Ok. Then get out." Michael joked.

"Whaaaaa?!" Sherry squeaked.

"Well, you said not to trust strangers. I just met you the other day, so get out." Michael said, smiling.

"But... but but but... I'm an inma! You can always trust an inma!" Sherry argued.

"Oh relax. I'm just teasing." Michael chuckled.

"Fuuuuuu that's mean!" Sherry complained.

She pouted, clearly upset that he would even joke about not trusting her. He planted a kiss on her cheek, and her pout instantly inverted into a smile.

"So, was there something else you wanted to talk about?" Michael asked.

"Hmm... no sweetie. I just want to cuddle." Sherry said softly.

"Ok, that sounds nice." Michael said cheerfully.

With that, he leaned forward slightly and snatched his notebook off the desk. He simply used his free hand and balanced his notebook on the arm of that old chair.

*Scribble

*Scratch scribble

...

Sherry cocked her head down and looked at what Michael was writing.

"What arcane language is that sweetie?" Sherry asked, curious.

"The same one we're speaking." Michael said casually.

Her eyes widened a little and she looked at the writing while scratching her head, but didn't ask any more questions.

...

..

.

~Shortly Later~

Sherry remained polite and quiet as she cuddled with Michael, but that didn't stop her from focusing all her attention on him the entire time. Her attentive eyes watched every move he made, and every emotion that crossed his face. Michael didn't really pay her much mind, since it seemed she was content to simply watch in silence. But when he felt her soft lips press against his neck, he paused and turned to her.

"Are you waiting for me to do something? I'm new to this whole relationship thing." Michael asked.

"You mean sex? No sweetie. Not just yet. I just want to learn more about you." Sherry said.

Michael thought to himself for several long seconds.

"_I suppose a kiss tells her a lot about me. She is a monster girl after all._" Michael thought.

*Smooch

His lips met hers, and he gave her a soft kiss to return the countless kisses she had given him. Then he turned back to his work and began writing again.

"Go ahead. Do what you want." Michael said.

"If I distract you, please tell me. I'll stop." Sherry said, smiling happily.

Her moist lips pecked at his skin several times as her fingers found their way under his shirt. Usually when Sherry touched or otherwise fondled Michael's body, he was stricken with intense pleasure. But Sherry was holding back her body's natural abilities. Her touch felt nice to Michael, but it was definitely no different than if a human touched another human in the same way.

And it was so that Sherry spent at least an hour quietly exploring Michael's body as he simply scribbled away in his notebook. She even went so far as to open his shirt and move her wet kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

"Hmm... you taste so good. Sweetie, can I ask you some questions?" Sherry murmured.

"Sure." Michael said.

"Tell me once more sweetie. Does the order exist in this place?" Sherry asked quietly.

"Unless they came here the same as you, the answer is a definitive NO." Michael said confidently.

"I see. They likely heard your message the same as us, but I doubt they will send anyone." Sherry said.

"Even if they did, I don't think normal people would give them the time of day." Michael said.

"Do you worship god?" Sherry asked.

Michael's writing hand froze mid sentence.

"_Oh crap. What do I say_?" Michael thought.

...

..

.

"The chief god can go take a long walk off a short cliff." Michael deflected.

"Hehe! Good! I like the sound of that!" Sherry exclaimed, smiling.

Michael nodded, and went back to his work.

A few minutes later, Sherry started a new conversation.

"Sweetie, what is an American?" Sherry asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Michael chuckled.

"Yes indeed. You said that was why you wouldn't swear fealty to Lilith. I was curious as to why." Sherry said.

...

Michael sighed and put his pencil down, and looked at Sherry directly.

"An American is a person who lives in the United States of America. That's the country we're in right now." Michael explained.

"Is it a large country?" Sherry asked.

"Pretty large. There's three hundred and fifty million people here, just ripe for becoming demon realm residents." Michael explained.

"OOOOooohh! That's wonderful!" Sherry exclaimed.

...

"But... that's not an answer to my question." Sherry added.

"I was getting to it. Anyways, long story short, this country was founded on the principle that all people are equal." Michael explained.

"Even your rulers and military?" Sherry asked incredulously.

"That's right. They don't have any more or less rights than the rest of us. Everyone down to the lowest pig farmer up to the highest diplomat is equal under the law." Michael said.

Michael took a deep breath.

"A lot of good people died to create a country like this. As a citizen of this country, if I were to get on my knee and permit myself to be subservient to anyone, I would be disrespecting all those men who fought for my freedom." Michael said.

Sherry's eyes went wide in surprise.

"So if you got on your knee and swore eternal fealty to Lilith..." Sherry started.

"I would be subservient to Lilith. So I refuse." Michael finished.

...

"Hubris. Arrogance. Pride. I'm disappointed sweetie." Sherry said darkly.

"Well that's just tough. If you don't like it, well frankly I don't give a damn. My way, or the highway." Michael retorted.

...

Sherry sighed.

"At least I know your reasons, and they aren't specifically against my mistress. Thank you for that. I won't ask you to swear fealty again." Sherry relented.

"Can I have a kiss?" Michael asked.

Sherry arched her head back and looked up towards Michael, her eyes lidded and her lips parted slightly.

"Always." Sherry murmured.

*Smooch

"I love you sweetie." Sherry whispered.

*Smooooooooooch

.

..

...

Little did Michael know, but Sherry had an ulterior motive for sitting in his lap. She had told the truth about wanting to learn more about him, but that was not the primary reason for her being there. While she had explored his body with her fingers and lips, she had released small bits of her magic into his flesh. When he was engrossed with kissing her, she released even more magic.

~Later~

Michael opened his eyes and jerked awake. He was sitting in his chair just like before, but he was alone. A bead of sweat ran down from his soaked hair and into his soaked shirt. His notebook and materials were stacked neatly on the desk.

"Huu... Sherry?" Michael called out.

"In the kitchen sweetie!" Sherry answered distantly.

Michael crawled out of the chair and staggered to the kitchen, wiping sweat from his brow as he went.

...

..

.

When Michael wandered into the kitchen, Sherry looked up from what she was doing and immediately chuckled. He swayed seductively a little as she came out of the kitchen and straight towards him. She had a comb in her hands, and she inspected his hair.

"You look like a hot mess sweetie." Sherry said.

"I feel like a hot mess. What happened? I don't remember the last little while." Michael asked.

"You got a little excited, so I blew you." Sherry recounted.

...

"Blew... me?" Michael mouthed the words.

"Yeah. Like this." Sherry said.

She formed her lips into the shape of an O, and used her tongue to bulge the side of her cheek. Her hand formed a circle in front of her mouth, and she winked at him suggestively.

"I don't remember any of it." Michael muttered.

"Aww, a shame. You seemed to really enjoy it as it was happening." Sherry giggled.

Michael rubbed his tired face, his tired eyes drooping. It took him a few long moments to come up with some sort of reply.

"It's a good thing you're a friendly succubus or I'd be in trouble." Michael said tiredly.

"Oh you're in trouble alright mister." Sherry said.

She dragged the comb through his hair, straightening it somewhat. It was soaked in sweat.

"You're in severe danger of being completely drowned in pleasure. Whether that's a bad thing... well that's up to you." Sherry said, grinning mischievously.

She turned him around and faced him towards the bathroom. Then she gave his rear enough of a smack to make him jump without hurting any.

"Alright sexy man, go bathe yourself. When you return, I will serve supper." Sherry said.

"Okay." Michael murmured tiredly.

He shuffled off, leaving Sherry alone in the kitchen shaking her head.

"Males. They're so helpless without females around. Even this apartment was a disaster when I first came. To think, dust was permitted to settle here! Goodness!" Sherry recalled.

~One Shower Later~

After Michael finished his quite refreshing shower, he wandered into the kitchen and found Sherry hard at work chopping a tomato. She was humming a strange foreign tune that he didn't recognize. Before she could react, he snagged a bit of tomato and made for a cupboard. Sherry squeaked in displeasure over the loss of her tomato.

"Now now sweetie... don't get any strange thoughts about preparing any food. I won't let you ." Sherry sang.

"I know. I just want a glass of water. Don't mind me." Michael said.

Michael opened the cabinet and fetched a normal everyday ordinary drinking glass. But before he could do anything with it, Sherry snatched it out of his hand. She looked at it in admiration.

"Amazing glasswork, this would cost a fortune in my homeland." Sherry said.

"It's just a cheap glass. I think I paid a buck for it. Can I have it back? I'm thirsty." Michael said.

"No worries, I shall fetch you some water." Sherry said.

"Gees, I can't even get my own water?" Michael complained.

"Nope!" Sherry sang.

...

Michael plopped his glass of water down and sat at his desk. Having finished his homework, he put away his supplies and cleared his desk. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what was to come. He was about to do a lot of brain storming. Thoughts of Sherry's mission, as well as the sudden plan to go to the car show, bounced around inside his brain.

"_I wonder how would be the most efficient way to expose as many people as possible to demonic energy. Maybe at the car show itself?_" Michael thought.

Michael got up and grabbed his copies of the MGE from the shelf, and began studying on how demonic energy worked.

...

Meanwhile, Sherry was happily humming a tune while stirring Michael's meal and thinking similar thoughts.

"_Perhaps I can find a shop somewhere that I could buy some things to improve this humble abode. All while scouting this massive city for a good spot to corrupt females._" Sherry thought.

...

"_Despite sweetie's words, I must inspect this Mormon church personally as well." _Sherry thought.

...

Sherry carefully filled a plate with the meal she had made and arranged it to look nice. Then she carried it out and placed it in front of Michael with a flourish.

"Here you go sweetie. One meal made with love." Sherry cheered.

"Thanks Sherry, you're the best!" Michael exclaimed.

"All the better to coax forth a smile." Sherry said.

Michael turned to shoot her a toothy smile but paused when he got a good look at her.

"Eh... Sherry? Where's your horns?" Michael asked.

"I hid them, because I am stepping out. Fear not sweetie for I shall return soon." Sherry said, stepping towards the door.

"Hold up. Wait a tick." Michael said.

Michael dug into his pocket and pulled out his old Nokia cell phone, and handed it to her. She looked at it quizzically.

"What is this strange bauble?" Sherry asked.

And with that, Michael took several minutes to explain what a cell phone was, and how to use it. He showed her how to dial and answer calls, and then they did a test call. Michael went into the other room and rang the cell phone with the home phone.

*Deedle-oodoo deedle-oodoo deedle-oodoo-doo

The ringing stopped and silence filled the line, but Michael could hear Sherry softly speaking in the other room.

"**You have to hold the phone to your ear**." Michael's voice said.

"**Ah there we go! I can hear you! Can you hear me? Can you? Can you**?" Sherry's voice asked excitedly.

"**Yeah you're coming through crystal clear. Now to hang up all you have to do is push that same button. Go ahead and do that**." Michael's voice instructed.

The line went dead and Michael walked back out into the living room and hung up his home phone. Sherry was looking the Nokia over in amazement.

"This is such a wondrous invention! It's not as clear as in person but it's still a great comfort and convenience hearing your voice from far away. How does it work?" Sherry asked.

"Well it uses a radio frequency of around 900mhz on the GSM band to transmit to a cell tower, where it's routed..." Michael tried to explain.

"Sweetie! Sweetie stop! Just stop." Sherry exclaimed, shaking her head.

"But I didn't get to the part about digital signal compression and the plain old telephone system yet, and that's the best part! Oh oh oh... and digital analogue converters!" Michael whined.

Michael would have kept talking but Sherry leaned forward and planted a light sweet kiss right on his lips and silenced him.

"Stop it sweetie, you are making me feel ignorant. I'm just happy it works." Sherry insisted.

Sherry stole one more passionate kiss and quietly walked out while he leaned against the wall with a silly happy smile on his face.

~Later~

Sherry found herself walking down the streets of the city, heading in the direction of the Mormon church. She had the pamphlet firmly clutched in her one hand while her other hand clutched a brand new purse. Inside the purse was Michael's Nokia, and the toy dimension where she had previously kept hidden in her cleavage.

"_Sweetie said he didn't like me keeping things between my breasts. I hope this pleases him._" Sherry thought.

Before long, she had arrived and was observing the church from a distance. She was hidden, watching from atop an office building. Her succubus eyes watched like a hawk.

...

"_I see no soldiers training or blasphemer's heads on pikes, so perhaps sweetie was telling the truth. Dare I go down there for a closer look_?" Sherry thought.

...

Sherry fluttered her wings and landed softly in the alley behind the office building. In a crimson flash she was one again disguised, and she came into view of the church. She walked nervously towards it, each step slowing down until she was within a hundred yards.

"_It's a drain but I dare not go in there without some sort of advantage_." Sherry thought.

A flash of black quickly blotted out any view of her, and when it cleared it took Sherry with it. From Sherry's point of view, whole world shimmered around her as her magic allowed her to see through the cloaking spell. Invisible and silent, Sherry plodded towards the church main doors. It was a pair of tall majestic swinging doors with large vertical handles. Just before she touched the handles, she quickly cast spells of magic detection to search for booby traps.

...

She searched, and searched, and searched again. Her eyes raked up and down the crack of the door and the doorframe, looking for triggers or trip wires.

...

"_Nothing. Even the poorest church on the fringe territories had at least some detection spells. I don't like this at all._" Sherry thought nervously.

Sherry's keen ears could hear the sounds of activity inside, and her curiosity got the better of her. She risked all and opened the door so she could slip inside.

...

..

.

Sherry made it inside without issue and found herself quietly walking the halls and peeking into the rooms of the church. Her heart was pounding, and she was quaking in a mixture of excitement and terror. She felt adrenaline and excitement doing something dangerous, but at the same time the thought of being captured and executed as a monster and never seeing Michael again was terrifying. Even with that thought, she thoroughly scouted out the whole building starting with the smaller rooms and moving up to the larger ones.

"_This brings back memories. How uncanny_." Sherry thought, shivering.

Much of the symbolism and artifacts inside the church were either identical or very similar to a typical order church. The atmosphere, sights, and even the smells were very similar. Each one sent a shiver down her spine and put her in a worse mood. They served as unpleasant reminders of her past life in the order knighthood.

"_I know not about this place, but I hate the order and all the lies and subversion they stand for. Nothing good ever happened in any of their holy churches, just more misery and suffering._" Sherry thought, seething.

She was beginning to doubt what Michael had told her, especially with how similar the place looked to an order church. Crosses, banners, trinkets, art, and building design were all similar. Too similar. The wild idea popped into her head to burn the place to the ground.

"_I saw it all. The priests getting fat off the peasants and using their influence to gain power, and at the same time forcing me to commit atrocities in the name of god_." Sherry thought angrily.

The boiling rage Sherry felt was growing and threatening to overflow. Some of her magic started to channel to her hands and small flames appeared. Her hatred and anger towards the order was so great that it managed to burn away her normal calm and sweet succubus nature.

"_They sent me out to smite the blasphemers and heretics, and I did without question. So many families destroyed. So many rivers of blood by my sword. For possessing a banned text like the Encyclopedia, I would have been obligated to slaughter even my sweetie!_" Sherry thought in a rage.

Sherry raised her fire engulfed hands and prepared to release fiery apocalypse on that building.

...

*TSSSSSS

...

She was heartbeats away from release, when suddenly a new sound made her pause.

"_Is that... singing_?" Sherry thought.

She scowled, still planning on burning the building to the ground.

*Singing

...

"_Who's singing that? It sounds... so happy. So honestly happy. Nobody sings happily in an order church_!" Sherry thought.

Sherry quickly moved towards the noise and found herself looking into a large room with several chairs filled with people. By her best guess, there were around fifty or so. At the far end of the room was an altar and a man and woman kneeling before it, with a priest standing nearby singing a song. When the priest finished, he came over to the man and woman kneeling at the altar and spoke about how to have a happy marriage.

"_This... is a wedding ceremony?! What?! But the order would never do something like this! Weddings are a product of Eros, and only popular in the demon realms!_" Sherry thought, gaping.

Sherry eyes remained fixated on the scene as the priest asked for their vows and asked them to care and love one another for all eternity. The couple solemnly did so, and the priest declared them sealed. The two exchanged rings, and they leaned closer to each other.

"_They're... kissing! There's no way the priest will let them escape that sin! Wait why is the priest smiling and congratulating them? What is this madness_?!" Sherry thought frantically.

The couple stood up. They were given handshakes and hugs before they left the room arm in arm in Sherry's direction. She stepped aside so they wouldn't accidentally run into her invisible body. She watched in jaw gaping amazement as they all filed out with big smiles on their faces. Her amazement was so great that she had to plant her hand over her own mouth to keep from crying out.

"_Why isn't the priest punishing them? Showing any form of affection inside the church is enough to get whipped in the courtyard_!" Sherry thought in confusion.

Eventually Sherry left the church standing and undamaged, and filtered out a side door undetected. She didn't release the invisibility spell until she was several hundred yards away and out of sight. As Sherry faded into view and the magic faded away, she huffed tiredly for a moment as she recovered her strength.

"_I shall spare them for now, but I shall render them into ashes should they ever show so much as a tiny hint of acting like the order_." Sherry thought.

~A While Later~

Sherry sighed and sank down on a park bench. She had been walking the streets for what felt like hours in search of a place to get furniture. In her world, typically furniture was made by carpenters. So she was going around asking people on the street where she could find a good carpenter. That seemed the most reasonable thing to do, but it was hardly successful. Most people either ignored her, or brushed her off. A couple men tried to hire her, thinking she was a prostitute. Those few who actually answered her with real information ended up sending her on countless wild goose chases to carpenters who had zero interest in helping her. After talking to the third carpenter without success, she found herself sitting on that park bench with a sense of hopelessness.

"I swear. How can anyone get anything done in this wretched world? Oh how I wish I could pack up my sweetie and go home." Sherry muttered, spiteful.

...

"No. I mustn't forget my quest to conquer this world. Ohhhh boy... when I have my way, some things are going to change. Less rude people to start with." Sherry muttered.

She sat there for several moments longer, trying to think up what to do next. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted some kids playing in one corner of the park.

"Ahh! Lovely precious little children! How cute!" Sherry said, smiling.

...

She stood up from the bench and went over to the kids, who were all playing baseball and having a good time. They stopped and came over when she called out to them.

"Hello little ones! Do any of you know where I might find a carpenter?" Sherry asked cheerfully.

"What's a carpenter?" The kids asked.

"It's a person who builds things from wood. Specifically I want one who makes furniture." Sherry explained, smiling sweetly.

The kids looked at her cross eyed much like everyone else had, and one of them blurted out.

"Why don't you just buy furniture at the furniture store down the street?" The kid blurted.

...

"Ah! A professional furniture craftsman! Of course! Thank you little ones, here is a reward for helping me!" Sherry said happily.

She handed the kids a couple hundred bucks and strolled away while they collectively went nuts over the wad of cash. Minutes later she was standing at the door to the furniture store. Her lips were twisted up in an excited and mischievous smile.

...

~Later~

Michael was walking out of the bathroom with a mop bucket and mop in hand.

"Alright. That was the last room. Now I wonder if those dishes are done soaking yet." Michael muttered.

He put away his cleaning things and washed his hands, then checked on his dishes. He was alternating between keeping an eye out for Sherry and doing house chores. Since Sherry was out of the house, Michael took the opportunity to do all the things that she kept him from doing. The very first thing he had done the moment she left, was to charge into the kitchen and make a sandwich. Even though she had just fed him, he did it on principle. Then he cleaned the house, even though the entire place was already spotless. Then he soaked the single plate and single knife he used to make the sandwich.

...

"_Ok, so now what do I do_?" Michael thought.

He went into the living room, a glass of water in hand. His feet skidded to a stop.

"_Wh... where'd that come from?_" Michael thought.

There was a new lamp in the living room that he didn't remember being there before. Next to it was a few candles and a pretty flower vase. He could see them, but they were shimmering and faint like a ghost in fog.

Michael spun his living room chair around and flopped down into it, drinking his water and staring at that new decor. He didn't quite know what to make of it.

...

As he sat motionless, he saw a ghostly movement come into his field of view. It was Sherry, and she was carrying something into the living room. Her form was ghost like and foggy just like the other things he had already spotted, and she was very difficult to see. He remained still, apathetically watching as Sherry placed down a chair in the living room.

"_Hmmp. I guess she found a furniture store_." Michael thought.

Sherry turned, and looked at him for a moment. He didn't move, other than to lazily take a drink of his water.

"_She must be using an invisibility spell. But why? Is she trying to surprise me?_" Michael thought.

He grunted and leaned over, snagging one of his text books. The ghost like image of Sherry turned and walked away, and disappeared into a ghostly portal.

...

"_If she asks me what happened to the sammich stuff, or how the dishes got done, I'll just gas light her._" Michael thought, shrugging.

~Much Later~

Since Michael had seen Sherry return, if at least quietly, he had stayed in his chair and goofed off for a while. Between a little homework and a lot of videogames, he had managed to waste several hours. The day was getting late.

"Damn. Once I get started playing Minecraft, I just can't stop." Michael muttered.

He groaned and got out of his seat, joints popping from sitting for so long. A quick glance at his watch brought a smile to his face.

"Yeah! Beer time!" Michael exclaimed.

He went into the kitchen and happily snagged a beer. As he stood at the entrance to the kitchen and looking out into the living room, he smiled and took a drink.

...

His eyes slowly surveyed the room.

...

"I guess Sherry's out." Michael muttered.

What Michael didn't know what that Sherry was indeed still there and quietly watching him from a hidden place.

"_I've been out all day as far as he's concerned. Strange._" Sherry thought.

She cocked her head in confusion as she watched Michael wander around the apartment from room to room. Sherry remained in deep cover, her curiosity and desire to learn more about Michael driving her to stay hidden. In each room he would stand at the doorway and slowly survey from wall to wall. He was clearly looking for Sherry. Finally he walked back out into the living room and rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Yeah boooodie! The inmates are running the asylum!" Michael cackled.

In a flash Michael was back in the kitchen and pulling out a frying pan. Before Sherry knew what was happening, Michael had two perfect hamburger patties in the pan and sizzling. Michael looked on with a hungry expression.

"~Hamburgers! For Americaaaaaaa~" Michael sang, out of tune.

"_Hey what is he doing?! I'm supposed to cook all his meals! I told him... *sniff sniff... wait what is that_?" Sherry thought.

Sherry crept up behind Michael and peered over his shoulder.

"_What was it he called that again? A hamburger? Ah yes I understand now. He must think I don't know how to make it and so he has to make it himself_." Sherry thought.

"Well I guess I had better work on the beans... "Michael muttered.

*BAM

Michael turned and ran headlong straight into Sherry, and the two of them hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Sherry didn't miss a beat.

"Hello sweetie ! I have retuuuuurned !" Sherry said, smiling happily.

"Oh shit! I didn't know you were... AH!" Michael cried.

Sherry had grabbed his shoulder and flung him off of her and spun him around until she was on top, and then she settled down while straddling his waist and squeezed him with her thighs. Her tail wrapped around his arm.

"Uh oh, a succubus has snuck into your house and ambushed you. Whatever will you do now~ ?" Sherry asked teasingly.

Michael paused a moment as Sherry slowly rubbed her body against his while waiting for an answer.

"You had better think quickly human, lest this succubus steal your heart." Sherry giggled.

"_Hmm, what did the MGE say about the succubus race? Oh yes... now I remember_." Michael thought.

"Well sweetie? If you were to do nothing in a situation like this back home, you would surely be raped. I am perfectly happy if you want that though!" Sherry teased.

"If I were in this situation, the first thing I would do is this..." Michael said.

Suddenly he lunged forward and wrapped his hand around the back of Sherry's head and pulled her into a strong but gentle kiss, while at the same time grabbing the tip of her tail.

"I would tease you until your grip weakened and then I would get back on top. Then I would screw you so hard you would lose your strength. Then your hot ass is mine." Michael said seductively.

As he spoke, his finger traced along the tip of Sherry's horns and tail. Her face melted in ecstasy as he pressed harder and harder. Michael did a twirl and landed on top.

"Oh no. A big bad human has gotten the upper hand on a succubus, otherwise known as the masters of seduction and sex. Whatever will she do?" Michael asked.

Michael renewed his assault on her sensitive succubus erogenous zones, and she let out a gasp.

"I don't know! It feels soooooo gooooood! I'm melting!" Sherry cried.

"Heh, that is an answer in of itself." Michael chuckled.

"Bbbbe... be gentle. I want to save... myself for... tonight !" Sherry panted.

Sherry slowly spread her legs apart and tugged on Michael's shirt.

"Put it in sweetie! Please put it in and make me cum after teasing me so!" Sherry begged.

...

"Whoa whoa. Hold your horses. I thought we were just fooling around." Michael said in surprise.

Michael went to stand up, but Sherry pulled on his wrist.

"Nooo sweetie, don't walk away! Just make love to me!" Sherry pleaded.

Sherry tugged on Michael and made him lose his balance, and he flopped down right on top of her soft and squishy body. She let out a squeal of joy and wrapped all her free limbs around him so he couldn't get up again. In a flash, she twisted their bodies around so she was on top. Once again the tides had turned, or rather returned to how they had begun.

"There we go. Much better. You know, I was thinking about you every moment I was away." Sherry whispered sweetly.

Sherry wasted no time freeing his rod from the confines of his pants.

"And... alley oop! OooooOooOoOOhhhhhhhh." Sherry moaned.

She wiggled around, impaling herself as deep as she could while moaning in delight.

"That's what I wanted so badly! I've been gone so long. It feels so good!" Sherry cried.

...

..

.

By the time Sherry got done with Michael, he was a crumpled up mess on the kitchen floor. He was panting heavily and trembling from head to toe, with occasional spasms from his stressed body.

"Hah... hah... my lust has been satiated for now. Thank you sweetie. I'm sorry for ambushing you like that." Sherry said apologetically.

...

"And for doing it here in the kitchen of all places, I'm sorry." Sherry added.

Despite that, she was smiling happily. Her fingers brushed his hair as she gave him a chance to recover.

"Note to self... don't sexually tease the resident succubus." Michael murmured quietly.

"That's not right. You should sexually tease the resident succubus more often. It feels good for both of us." Sherry suggested.

Sherry slowly stood up and glanced over at the stove, and winced when she saw the two burned beef patties in the frying pan. She lightly twisted the knob turned off the gas.

...

"Oh dear. They've turned as black as coal." Sherry lamented.

She turned to Michael and looked at him with an expression so dark, that Michael wondered if it was darker than the black burned hamburger patties.

"I told you... that I would cook all the meals. I am not pleased." Sherry said, scowling.

"You were gone for a long time. So I thought I would make something for us both. I'm sorry it didn't work out." Michael said dejectedly.

Sherry's expression softened when she heard Michaels tone of voice. He seemed genuine and honest. Sherry couldn't find the heart to stay angry at him for more than a few seconds at most. So her next words were calm, and only slightly colored with annoyance.

"I'm a succubus. You're my food." Sherry said flatly.

"Yeah. Right. Never mind then." Michael said simply.

Michael straightened out his clothes and shuffled past her while avoiding her gaze. He grabbed his half finished beer on the way and chugged the rest, wincing at the flat warm taste. He pitched the bottle into the recycling bin.

"Wait sweetie! I didn't mean to be harsh!" Sherry cried.

She grabbed his shoulder and made him come to a halt.

"You weren't. I was just trying to do something to pay you back for your kindness a little. Just forget about it." Michael said unhappily.

"Hey wait a moment, I don't require any sort of reimbursement. What do you take me for, some sort of horse trader?" Sherry asked sharply.

"No nothing like that. I guess... I thought you would be tired after decorating and assembling so much furniture." Michael said, gesturing.

As he spoke he gestured out into the living room where the brand new couch and coffee table sat, as well as the lamps and other decor.

"You can... you can see that?!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Well it's kind of a fuzzy outline, but yeah. I just didn't say anything because I figured you cast that spell on me to keep me from bothering you." Michael said, shrugging.

"So you knew I was here the whole time?" Sherry asked in disbelief.

"Weeellll... yeah kind of. Although I thought you had stepped out again, which is why I started dinner." Michael clarified.

...

"Drat! My great reveal has been ruined!" Sherry lamented.

"Sorry. I guess I should have stayed quiet." Michael apologized, sighing.

Michael grabbed a plate and threw the two burned beef patties on it and walked off into the living room, plopping down onto his old chair and planted the plate firmly on the computer desk.

Michael slumped back in his seat and stared blankly at the wall while trying to take a sip of his beer. Of course he had already finished his beer and pitched away the bottle, so he was trying to take a drink from an empty hand. Sighing deeply once more, he let his hand fall limp on the arm rest of the chair. Sherry leaned over and placed her face in his vision and put on a wide exaggerated smile.

"_Come now, please smile_." Sherry thought.

When Michael didn't react she took her fingertips and pressed them upwards on her cheeks and made her smile even more exaggerated.

"_Like this sweetie. Smile_!" Sherry thought.

Michael didn't react and her smile faded slightly.

"What strange mood are you in sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"I don't know. I'm just in one of those moods I suppose." Michael answered.

"I see." Sherry said.

Sherry walked away and fetched another beer out of the fridge and handed it to Michael. She watched as he took a drink, but saw no change in his expression. A growing suspicion started to form in her mind.

"Tell me sweetie, why do you suppose I do all these things for you? Do you truly believe I expect payment?" Sherry asked, eyes narrowing.

"I won't even pretend to know what you're thinking or expecting, but I feel like I need to pay you back somehow. It's just the right thing to do." Michael insisted.

Sherry nodded and slowly sank down onto the chair next to Michael. Her plump rear squeezed in next to him tightly, and her arms draped around his neck. Sherry had a faint smile of understanding on her face. Sherry brought their foreheads together until they were touching and he was looking deep into her eyes.

"You silly man. I am not a human woman, and you must not treat me as one. I am a proper succubus and I wish to be treated as such." Sherry said.

Michael's eyes averted a little to the side.

"I know that. It's just hard for me because I'm so used to how human women act." Michael said quietly.

"I know full well how human women act. I was one once. But the only payment I ask for, if you could consider it payment, is your unwavering love and delicious semen. That's all I ask." Sherry said.

*Smooch

Sherry kissed him, and giggled mischievously.

"And you've been paying me back all day today." Sherry said.

"That can't be all you want. I can't believe that." Michael rejected.

"Unlike a human woman, I will never keep it secret what I want. My only desire is to engulf my senses in your presence. Taste, sound, touch, sight, and smell." Sherry explained.

"What? What does that even mean?" Michael asked, surprised.

"It means I love you in your entirety. We're meant for each other. If you could feel even a little of the joy I feel being next to you, my soul mate, then you wouldn't have to ask such foolish questions." Sherry pronounced.

"Hey, that's rude. I feel joy being near you too. You can't claim to know how I feel." Michael shot.

"Oh I know dear. I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that." Sherry said softly.

Michael wasn't happy about it, but he reluctantly accepted her apology. He did feel great joy when she was around, not that he knew how to really communicate it. Sherry continued smiling and gently stroking his hair, which reminded Michael that he needed a haircut.

"There is one thing you could do for me my sweet. Let me dote on you and spoil you rotten, so I can make you happy! Will you let me have my way?" Sherry insisted.

"Spoil me rotten? You mean just let you do everything for me while I laze around? I don't know if I can." Michael said, uncertain.

"Oh that's easy. Just do nothing." Sherry said, giggling.

Michael formed a hard expression.

"No?" Sherry asked.

...

"That don't jive with me." Michael muttered.

Sherry repeated his words back to herself, mouthing them in confusion.

...

"Wait... I get it! But sweetie, it must 'jive' with you! Why must you be so different than the men from my world? They all would jump at the opportunity to stop working!" Sherry exclaimed.

"They've all probably had a harder life than me. Maybe I'm just stupid." Michael said, shrugging.

"That cannot be. I've been here long enough to know you certainly are not stupid. So don't beat yourself into the ground like that. It makes me sad." Sherry said.

She clutched at his cheeks and placed an abrupt kiss right on his lips. He smiled instantly.

"Ahh, there we go. I want to see only smiles and cheerful speech from you my love." Sherry said.

She hugged him, placing her chest against his. Her heart pounded and reverberated strongly through their connected bodies.

"You sure don't like it when I go into a funky mood, do you?" Michael noted.

"Not at all. We inma are creatures of passionate love. Without love, we simply could not exist. It feels so good to love, and I love you. So I want you to feel the same as I do, and bad emotions get in the way. So I detest it when you feel bad." Sherry reasoned.

She kissed him again, her arms cradling his body obsessively. Her kiss was so strong, that Michael was panting when it ended.

"I'll drown you in love. You'll sink so deep in it that you can't see daylight. I want you to feel all the things I feel every day." Sherry insisted.

"What do you feel?" Michael asked.

"In the morning when I rise, and I first see your face, I feel a surge of excitement at spending another day with you. When I make breakfast, I feel happiness in knowing you'll enjoy every bite. And when I hug you, I feel as if my body might melt from pure joy." Sherry explained.

"That sounds really nice." Michael said.

"It is. But, it is not all nice. Love is a fickle emotion, and it can be a curse. When we part, I feel a deep pain in my chest that will not leave. It grows worse and worse until I am forced to seek you out. " Sherry explained.

"It sounds a lot like a drug." Michael said.

"Hmm, yes that is apt. But unlike a drug, love rewards you for your pain. When I return to you after feeling such pain, the elation that courses through my body is incredible. Each time it happens, it is as if my overall love for you grows tremendously." Sherry finished.

*Smooch

"And when my love grows, my desire for your body grows. I think you already know that." Sherry said.

"I got that part pretty well." Michael said, chuckling.

Sherry smooched him on the lips again.

"So how about it? Will you let me spoil you?" Sherry asked.

"And sure enough, here we are back at that again. I'm still not comfortable with it." Michael said.

"But I already said how happy it would make me! Don't you want me to be happy?" Sherry asked.

"You'll live." Michael retorted.

...

"Tsk... you're so stubborn." Sherry muttered.

Sherry practically begged Michael to let her spoil him. He refused each time, saying that it wasn't right. Then she resorted to groping him, trying to convince him to let her have her way. He still refused. In the end, nothing Sherry could do would get him to give up his position on the issue.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Sherry was sitting on Michael's lap, her face twisted up in a cute pout.

"Come now sweetie, why must you trouble me so? At least say you'll let me make all the meals. Grant me at least that much!" Sherry pleaded.

Her hand gently caressed his cheek, encouraging him to say yes.

"You're bound and determined huh?" Michael asked.

Sherry nodded.

"Well... I guess cooking is alright. You're better at it than me anyways." Michael relented.

"YAAAAY! Thank you sweetie!" Sherry cheered.

"Just don't tell the feminists. They'll lose their minds." Michael quipped.

"I won't sweetie, whoever they are. Now what would you like for dinner?" Sherry asked.

"Surprise me. I'm feeling pretty good now." Michael replied.

Sherry broke out in a wide devilish smile.

"I bet you do. Very well I shall surprise you. Just sit back and relaaaax~ and let me take care of everything." Sherry said softly.

Sherry stiffened in anticipation as she waited for Michael's reaction. She had expected him to protest or argue in some way and was preparing another round of arguing to counter it.

"Aww you're the best! Thanks!" Michael said happily.

"Oh you're such a dear. *smooch" Sherry said.

"_Hmm. So some things bother him, but not others. And it seems that if I make comments about me doing something instead of him, it bothers him. Every day I learn something new." _Sherry thought.

Sherry smiled in victory and kissed Michael on the lips. Just before she got up to leave, she reached for the plate with the two burned hamburger patties on them. Michael snapped out his hand and caught her wrist.

"EEP! Sweetie!?" Sherry exclaimed.

She was taken completely by surprise, her sensation of victory over dinner coming crashing down.

"No touchie." Michael said.

"But...what do you want with those awful things?" Sherry asked.

"I'm going to eat them of course. They're food after all." Michael said.

...

She reached out to take the plate again, but once more he stopped her.

"You're not eating those." Sherry said.

"Oh yes I am." Michael countered.

"BUT SWEETIE, WHAT ABOUT DINNER?!" Sherry whined.

...

"You can make or do whatever, but that's no excuse for wasting food. Never ever." Michael said firmly.

...

Sherry reached for the plate a third time, but Michael plucked one of the burned patties off the plate and brought it to his mouth before she could react.

*Crack

Sherry watched in stunned amazement as Michael gulped that burned charcoal of a hamburger patty right down.

*Crunchcrunchcrunch

...

"Does that taste good?" Sherry asked incredulously.

"It tastes pretty damn bad." Michael said, mouth full.

*Crunchcrunchcrunch

"Want me to throw away the rest?" Sherry asked, tugging on her wrist.

"Nope. I'll finish them both." Michael said.

*Crunchcrunchcrunch

...

..

.

"As you wish." Sherry said, defeated.

She pulled away and stood up, walking towards the kitchen with the intentions of making a proper dinner for him. Deep inside herself, she was grumbling.

...

"Hey! Sherry!" Michael called.

...

Sherry paused without turning around.

"There was a time in my past when I was hungry. Do you know what it's like to be hungry? Truly hungry?" Michael asked softly.

Sherry's head whirled around, her eyes wide in surprise. She hesitated for several moments, then slowly nodded.

"Yes sweetie, I know what true hunger is. I understand now." Sherry said.

She came back and settled down on his lap once more. Her dainty fingers plucked the other untouched patty from the plate. It hovered before her lips for a moment hesitantly, before she opened her mouth.

*CRUNCH

Sherry winced, but she kept right on chewing.

"That's my girl. I'm proud of you." Michael said, beaming.

~Later~

Sherry disappeared into the kitchen and quickly reset the frying pan for a new batch of hamburger patties. But cooking dinner was not foremost on her mind. Glancing around the corner to ensure Michael wasn't watching, she produced a vial of liquid from one of the cabinets.

"I was sure to stock up on all the ingredients before leaving Lescatie. Goodness knows where I would buy such things in this city!" Sherry murmured.

The cabinet in question was her secret stash. From her secret stash she produced one vial after another, quickly filling the available counter space with an array of marked vials of every shape and size. Each one contained something different, from powders to liquids and everything in between. Before long the whole counter was covered with the strange vials, and Sherry pulled out a measuring cup and spoon.

"_I'll make some sweets for my sweetie... heheh I made a funny! He'll love if I make a new recipe from back home._" Sherry thought.

~A Little While Later~

Sherry called out of the kitchen for Michael to come get dinner. Not more than a couple seconds passed before she turned to call one more time while holding the plate that was his dinner. Michael was standing directly behind her.

"Boo." Michael said, grinning.

"Gah!" Sherry cried.

Sherry jerked in surprise, which forced Michael to help her steady the plate of food so she wouldn't drop it and scatter it all across the floor.

"That was fast! You startled me!" Sherry exclaimed.

"You said dinner, so here I am." Michael said simply.

"Yeah but... how did you get here so quickly?" Sherry asked.

...

"You said dinner." Michael repeated.

...

Sherry remained silent, completely incapable of coming back with any sort of comment.

So Michael and Sherry sat down at the kitchen island together. In addition to the hamburgers, there were lots of strange and exotic sides that Michael could have sworn were from all over earth. There was hamburgers, Indian curry, Chinese pot stickers, as well as crumpets and sushi. It was a hodge podge of random foods from all over, and maybe not the best choices to complement each other. But Michael didn't care. He was focused on Sherry, who was sitting across from him and staring in his direction with loving eyes.

"You're eating too?" Michael asked.

"I may not need to eat like a human but I do still enjoy it. Mostly so I can be in your company." Sherry replied.

Michael nodded, completely agreeing. He quite enjoyed eating dinner with company, and having someone to talk with.

"Sweetie, when is that car show? We did agree to be there, and I don't wish to miss it." Sherry asked.

"I called them today while you were gone, and got the Duster entered officially. It's some week or so after Halloween, so we'll have time to work on the car." Michael recounted.

"What is this... Halloween... supposed to be?" Sherry asked.

"It's a day when everyone dresses up in costumes and honors the dead with celebration. Usually there are decorations and parties, and a bunch of different traditions depending on the culture. There's also scary storytelling, pranks, horror movies, and even spelunking haunted places." Michael explained.

"Sounds something like All Saints Day." Sherry remarked.

"Is that right?" Michael commented.

...

"_That's what they called Halloween in old Christianity. I wonder how she would react if she found out I'm roman catholic? Better not tempt my luck._" Michael thought.

...

Sherry eyed Michael and paused, a bite of food hovering in front of her face on top of her fork.

"What is bothering you sweetie?" Sherry asked nicely.

"OH NOTHING! I was just thinking. There's going to be costumed characters running around town on that day and it might be startling. It's all just harmless fun, so don't freak out." Michael blurted, chuckling nervously.

"_She kidnapped me over a Mormon pamphlet stuck in my door. The last thing I need is for her to think I have some sort of loose connection to the order._" Michael thought.

"Thank you for warning me sweetie. I'll be sure to leave the people untouched. Is there anything else I should know?" Sherry asked.

"There'll be some costumed kids knocking on the door asking for candy. I bought some before you came and it's up in the cabinet next to the coffee." Michael explained.

"GUH!" Sherry coughed.

...

..

.

"You ate it didn't you?" Michael asked dryly.

"EEP! I'm caught!" Sherry squeaked.

Michael sighed and shook his head.

"Why is it that every single woman on the face of the planet is addicted to chocolate?" Michael grumbled softly.

"Are you very angry, my husband?" Sherry asked.

"Heh, no not at all. I'm just giving you a hard time." Michael reassured, smiling.

"I'm glad. Perhaps the little children would like some homemade candy? I could make some special if you wish." Sherry offered.

Michael's smile faded a little.

"No I don't think so. The parents would make them throw it away because every once in a while some nutcase gives out poisoned candy." Michael said.

"What?! Who would want to do that to precious little ones? What kind of... of... arrrg my words fail me!" Sherry growled angrily.

"There are some seriously messed up people in this world. It's part of the reason why I don't want to force a kid to live in it." Michael recalled.

"You still don't want a child? But I thought you changed your mind?" Sherry asked, surprised.

Michael remained silent.

"I believe I finally understand your reasoning. You don't hate children, rather you cherish and adore them as much as I do. The thought of one suffering in any way disturbs you greatly. Therefore to prevent that from happening, you deny it a chance to exist at all." Sherry reasoned.

"When you put it that way..." Michael tried to say.

"It sounds foolish, and you would be correct. To deny your child a chance to live just because she might feel a little pain now and then is wrong. I think you realize that." Sherry said.

"No. I think..." Michael hesitated.

"Don't think, just show your child the same care and consideration that is your nature. Imagine how nice it would be to have a dear child to love and to hold on all those days when you feel alone. And think of the warmth of a household filled with loving family." Sherry described.

"It does sound kind of nice." Michael admitted.

Sherry broke out in a happy smile.

"It is, and it's rewarding as well. Trust me sweetie, you must give us a child. If you don't, then you will regret it. Think good thoughts, and all will fall into place." Sherry encouraged.

Michael looked down at his food thoughtfully, and slowly took a bite while considering her words. Then another bite, quickly followed by another. He didn't speak again until he had finished all of his food and was wiping his mouth.

...

"No. I can't help but think about what my own childhood was like. There's no way. I can't do it. I can't be a part of it." Michael said.

"You must be. I cannot do it by myself. What happened to you to make you think such a way?" Sherry asked.

"I grew up in a really nasty dirty house. It was so nasty that I was constantly sick. There were times when I wished I would just die so the misery would stop." Michael recounted.

...

The sound of a fork loudly clattering on a plate made Michael look up, just in time to see Sherry's shocked expression.

"WHAT?! EXPLAIN!" Sherry demanded.

"We weren't very rich when I was a kid. My parents couldn't afford to patch holes in the house, so water got in. That made mold, and then I had to breathe it. So I got sick." Michael explained.

"Why didn't your parents take you to a healer?!" Sherry asked forcefully.

"They're called doctors here... and they did. Over and over again, but it never solved the real problem. I was sneezing, coughing, and completely out of breath virtually every day. So when I wasn't outside working, I was in bed trying to catch my breath." Michael recalled.

Sherry jumped up from her seat and rounded the island until she was in front of Michael, where she proceeded to inspect him closely for signs of illness.

"Now you know why I was a big fat guy. When all the other kids were outside playing I was stuck wheezing in bed." Michael finished.

"You don't look sick now. What was the cure?" Sherry asked.

"The cure was when I became an adult and moved out and got away from the mold. For years I was exposed to that crap, and I heard it's toxic." Michael finished.

Sherry moved closer and inspected Michael even further. Her nose got right up next to him and sniffed a few times.

"Sherry what are you..." Michael tried to ask.

"Shush. Drink this and wash your mouth out." Sherry instructed.

She handed him a glass of water which he used to wash his mouth out as she instructed. While he did that, Sherry continued her peculiar inspection of his body. Her nose brushed against his skin in places and was pushed against his hair. She sniffled and smelled several places on his body just like a dog might sniff a person. Finally after a few minutes, her tongue snaked out and lightly touched his skin.

"Sherry!" Michael exclaimed.

"I said shush! If you speak one more time I shall cast a mute spell upon you!" Sherry said dangerously.

Michael clicked his mouth shut in annoyance, but didn't dare speak again. Sherry continued tasting his skin in several places all over his upper body. Sometimes she would just touch with the tip of her tongue and sometimes she would press her tongue against him and hold it there for a while. Finally she made her way to his mouth where she stuck her tongue in without any hesitation. It wasn't much of a kiss, but it still felt pleasant. The kiss was all business, without any of the usual tongue twisting or sucking she usually did when she kissed him. After she tasted a everywhere inside his mouth, she pulled away with a pop and moved on. Her inspection alternated between using her tongue, nose, and also her ears which were placed tightly against Michael's chest. Then she probed his body with her fingertips a few times.

"I can't find any signs of illness sweetie. If you were ill, it must have been undone by my healing spell when we first met. Although I will note that you have a headache." Sherry observed.

"You're right. How did you figure that out by... doing all that?" Michael asked.

"It's very simple. Your own body knows and it's a simple matter to make it give up its secrets. I had you wash your mouth out so your taste wouldn't be hidden by your meal. That, and because you are dehydrated. Drink more water sweetie!" Sherry encouraged.

Sherry grabbed the glass and filled it, and handed it back to Michael. He thanked her and took a drink. Then she sat down again. A plate of dessert appeared in front of Michael, which he happily dug into.

"So monster girls can tell if a person is sick just like that? I've read studies that some creatures can sense when a human is sick. You pretty much spotted my headache instantly." Michael asked.

"Yes indeed, and you are perfectly healthy. However I will be giving you a check periodically. You have many exciting decades in front of you and I will not allow them to be taken away by something silly like disease." Sherry said firmly.

Michael nodded right along with what she was saying.

"Although I do wish I had found you when you were a little younger, so we could have more time together. Though you look young for an elderly man of twenty five." Sherry said.

Michael instantly stopped nodding and did a double take.

"Elderly?! Twenty five isn't old! What in the world make you say that?" Michael asked, curious.

"Well, I meant no insult. You're my elder, since I am but sixteen years old." Sherry said.

"OH SHIT!" Michael shouted.

Michael recoiled in shock, nearly falling out of his stool. His cry was so loud and so sudden that Sherry leapt out of her seat and rushed to his side with concern etched all across her face.

"Jail bait! Damn jail bait! I did a jail bait girl! Frack!" Michael panicked.

Sherry reached out for him, instinctually wanting to comfort him and calm him down. He pushed her hands away, much to her utter soul crushing shock.

"No! Don't touch me! You're jail bait!" Michael cried.

Michael slipped backwards away from her, teetering on the edge of his seat.

"Sweetie stop! Why are you fleeing from me?! What did I do wrong?!" Sherry cried.

"You're too young! You're not even an adult! It's a crime to... to... do it! Damn it!" Michael cussed.

"What nonsense is this? Of course I'm old enough! I'm sixteen! That's well over the legal coming of age, which is twelve years old!" Sherry explained.

"What the frack kind of a messed up world are you from?! Twelve year olds are nowhere near mature enough to make adult choices! What is that, some sort of monster girl thing?" Michael cried.

...

"No, those are the human laws. Monster laws are slightly different." Sherry said.

Michael slipped out of his chair and fell to the ground with a loud THUMP. Sherry was on him in an instant, checking to make sure he didn't hurt himself. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. As Sherry advanced closer to him, he shrank away until his back was pressed against the island. Sherry pressed her soft body against him, and kept him from squirming away.

"What does age have to do with love anyways? I love you and I want a kiss." Sherry asked sweetly.

She lightly kissed him and held him in her arms, showering him in affection. It didn't seem to help, but rather make him feel worse. Every time her soft lips pecked at his, he flinched uncomfortably.

"You know how much I love you. I've told you, and shown you with my body. Can you truly say you regret that? That you want me to stop?" Sherry asked.

"Wait wait just let me think! Let me think!" Michael jabbered.

"You think too much. Sometimes it's better to not think, and just go with the flow." Sherry said softly.

Her fingers began to slip into his waistband.

"I don't know what your world's conventions are, but I can say they are meaningless. The only thing that matters is the two of us, right here, in this moment, with our bodies entwined." Sherry whispered hotly.

Sherry leaned in for another kiss.

...

Michael placed his hand on his face to block her kiss for a moment, and tried to figure out what to do. Sherry nibbled on his fingers, her teeth gently tugging and pulling his hand out of the way so she could get at his lips.

"I might be younger, but I already know all your secrets. You just need a little reminder of how wonderful my body is, and then we can get back to dinner." Sherry whispered.

Michael's hand fell firmly on her narrow shoulder.

"Please, just stop." Michael pleaded.

...

"Do you really desire that? In truth? From the bottom of your heart?" Sherry asked.

"For a few minutes, yes I do." Michael said.

"What could change in a few minutes? Oh... fine. Very well. I love you sweetie, and I'll grant you this boon. For a few minutes at least." Sherry said.

She pulled back slightly, but continued clinging to him. Her arms held him in a hug, and her fingers playfully flirted with his body.

...

Given the chance to think, Michael's brain got to work. Of course part of him wanted to think up an excuse, but another part of him kept him rooted firmly in the land of laws. All sorts of thoughts rolled through his brain as he questioned everything that had happened up to that point. Every word Sherry had ever said. Every action she had taken. Every little facial expression. Everything Michael had taught her, or she had taught him.

...

..

"Your minutes pass quickly." Sherry reminded.

.

"Dinner." Michael muttered.

Sherry remained silent, her expression remaining constant.

...

"A month's supply of food." Michael muttered.

Sherry remained silent, but she perked in interest.

"How many days are in a week in your calendar?" Michael murmured quietly.

...

"I asked you that question the other day." Sherry recalled.

"That's right. You did. Why?" Michael asked.

Sherry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because not every dimension has the same flow of time silly." Sherry said, chuckling.

...

"Sherry, how long is a day in your world?" Michael asked calmly.

"The same as this world." Sherry replied.

"And how long is a year in your world?" Michael asked.

"Around five hundred and twenty six days. Why?" Sherry asked.

...

Michael's eyebrows shot up in surprise, which soon melted into relief. He broke out into a smile, and did some quick calculations in his head.

"So by my reckoning you are... twenty three years old. Oh thank goodness." Michael muttered.

Michael sighed in relief. Sherry moved closer and kissed him, and he didn't resist at all. In fact, he kissed her back.

"So in your world a twelve year old is seventeen and one quarter. That's just about right. Or at least close enough." Michael calculated.

"What are you talking about sweetie? That makes no sense." Sherry asked, confused.

"In your world, I am around seventeen and a third years old. There are three hundred and sixty five days in one year on this planet." Michael explained.

A form of comprehension slowly formed on her face, as her fingers instinctually entwined with his.

"The age of consent in this country is eighteen years old, which is roughly twelve years old in your world." Michael muttered.

"Yes yes, it makes perfect sense. Twelve is indeed the magic number of adulthood." Sherry nodded

"And that explains why you thought I was an old guy. In your world, a twenty five year old man is the equivalent to thirty six years old. Dang near knocking on forty. " Michael explained.

"So, does that mean everything is alright between us? Can we finish our dinner?" Sherry asked nicely.

...

"Yeah, I think so. Although, I am pretty full." Michael replied.

*SNAP

Sherry snapped her fingers. A crackling sound came from above them, on top the island.

"And just like that, dinner has been put away." Sherry giggled.

Sherry kissed Michael passionately and deeply for what felt like an eternity. Her arms squeezed him even tighter, and her soft succubus body pressed firmly against him. Time flowed by unnoticed to either of them as they lost themselves in each other's lips. Eventually it was Sherry who tenderly parted lips from him and smiled happily. Her smile was the kind of smile only a person happy from the bottom of their heart could possibly make

"I love kissing you sweetie. It feels so nice." Sherry murmured.

"I feel the same." Michael agreed.

"Is there anything else you would like to do before going to bed?" Sherry asked.

"I think today has been long enough. I'll just go take a shower and we can go to bed. Do you have any plans for bedtime?" Michael asked.

Sherry's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Of course. What do you think?" Sherry asked, laughing.

Michael smiled mischievously as well.

"I'm looking forward to it." Michael said, winking.

"Good ! That is the very thing I wanted to hear you say. Now let us bathe our bodies together ." Sherry said lovingly.

Michael and Sherry both hopped into the shower and cleaned up. Of course Sherry couldn't help but steal several kisses and lewdly fondle Michael in the process. She was the driving force to hurry them both in and out of the shower, just so she could get Michael into the bedroom faster and excitedly reveal the thing she had been waiting all day to reveal.

"What's your rush?" Michael asked.

"I want you to see the new furniture!" Sherry cheered.

"Yeah but... I can already see it sort of." Michael said.

"But you haven't seen its full glory! Behold!" Sherry exclaimed.

Michael walked into the bedroom and continued toweling off while Sherry finally released the last remnants of her illusion spell.

*VRWOOOOO

*Thump

The towel hit the floor, right along with Michael's jaw.

"Wha? What the frack? The room is... BIGGER!" Michael observed, astonished.

"You would be correct my sweet. The room was far too tiny, so I created a small dimensional rift to make our room larger! Do you like it?" Sherry asked.

...

"Uhh... yeeeeees?" Michael said.

...

"You don't sound very convinced." Sherry said dryly.

He stood at the edge of the door, swaying his body left and right to look at both sides of the wall. On his left was the normal wall in the normal living room, but on his right through the bedroom door was a large open area where the wall should be. The bedroom was significantly larger on the inside than it was on the outside. If things were as they appeared, the bedroom should have been consuming the entire living room. But it wasn't. Somehow the apartment was no bigger on the outside, thereby breaking the laws of physics.

"I think my head is going to pop. I'm so confused." Michael moaned.

"Sweetie." Sherry said.

"Yeah?" Michael asked.

"Magic." Sherry said simply.

...

"Sure. Why not. You just flipped physics the bird." Michael said, throwing his hands in the air.

Michael strolled around the completely remodeled bedroom. The entire room had a new sweet atmosphere which was totally unlike the cold empty atmosphere it had before. As Michael looked around, Sherry dimmed the lights and lit several incense sticks and fragrant candles to set the mood. Gone were the two futons, and in their place was one large elegant wood bed frame and mattress set. The mattress itself was covered in dark red satin sheets which meshed nicely with the ebony wood furniture. At the foot of the bed was a wide seat for getting dressed. Along the wall next to a grand dresser was a large full height mirror. Next to the bed on each side was a pair of proper nightstands. One nightstand held Michael's old clock radio and the other held a vase of roses and an intricate lotion bottle. Sherry's nightstand also held her purse and a few books. It looked every part the stereotypical succubus's chamber, with flair and accents which hinted at Sherry's fascination with the modern world. An example would be extensive use of RGB LED lighting which glowed dimly in the background, adding carefully selected color to draw attention to or away parts of the room. Several pieces of art, decor, and tapestries hung on the walls and adorned the pieces of furniture. It was just enough to make the room interesting but not busy looking. On one wall on Sherry's side of the bed hung her fairth of Michael. In the air hung a thick cloud that made breathing slightly difficult and thinking sluggish. Everything hinted at the nature of the one who lived there, and her power.

"Come sweetie, sit down beside me." Sherry beckoned.

Michael let Sherry guide him down onto the bed next to her, where she immediately wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly.

"This will be our love nest from now on. Nobody will ever bother us here, so you need not worry about the outside world." Sherry hummed.

She flicked her hand, and the bedroom door shut with a solid thunk. A black fog seemed to shadow the door from sight, giving the illusion that their entire world was just that room with neither an entrance or an exit. Michael looked towards it nervously.

"Just relax." Sherry cooed.

"I'm relaxed!" Michael blurted.

In truth, Michael wasn't relaxed at all. First the apartment door was sealed with magic, and then the bedroom door. It felt like he was being trapped, and it was starting to scare him.

"It's really good looking in here... and the bed is comfortable!" Michael jabbered nervously.

"Good, for we shall be spending a great deal of time atop it." Sherry said seductively.

As she said those words, she gently sank down to the laying position while pulling Michael with her. They positioned themselves on the bed in the normal sleeping position while facing each other. She slid her hands underneath his clothes and slowly pulled them off. Then she cooed happily and pressed her cheek against his broad chest.

"I know I am stronger than you, but I find it strangely comforting in your embrace." Sherry said softly.

"You do?" Michael asked softly.

"Yes. I feel strangely restless unless I'm near you. I've never felt like this before, at least until I came here." Sherry explained softly.

Michael remained silent.

"How do you feel when I am away?" Sherry asked.

"Worried. I don't want you to disappear on me." Michael said softly.

"Well! That certainly isn't ever going to happen!" Sherry said firmly.

She tossed Michael's shirt aside and slipped on top of him, caressing every curve of his body with her fingers.

"I love you too much to ever leave, my beloved handsome husband." Sherry pronounced.

She leaned down and laid her face on his chest again, but added a few kisses to the mix. With a playful giggle she began licking his chest.

"Ohhhhh~..." Michael moaned.

"Did that feel good?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sensitive for some reason." Michael said.

"That's because of my influence." Sherry said, grinning.

She glanced over, and grabbed the bottle of lotion off the nightstand.

*Oooooooze

*Gloop

She poured some of the viscous fluid out and put the bottle down, then rubbed it between her fingers in preparation.

"Stay still. This is going to be fun." Sherry giggled.

Her lotion covered fingers began massaging his body, slowly coating his entire torso with lotion. She tenderly stroked up and down his strong arms, caressing every bump and curve. It seemed as if his skin was glistening in the dim light, highlighting his lean muscles and strong frame. Sherry let out a husky breath.

"You're so fucking sexy. I haven't been able to keep my hands off you all day." Sherry breathed.

Her lotion covered hands began working on his pants, but with some difficulty. Michael reached down and undid the button on his waistband and fly, and helped her tug them off. With his pants out of the way, Sherry happily slid her lotion covered fingers up and down his legs and hips.

"You'll feel much better soon, when this soaks into your flesh." Sherry cooed.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Michael asked.

*GRAB

Michael cringed as Sherry wrapped her lotion covered fingers around his member. She stroked her fingers up and down, covering him in lotion.

"Nothing much. Just that this lotion is intended to enhance the sensation of touch everywhere it is applied. Basically, it turns ordinary skin into erogenous zones." Sherry explained.

She flinched.

"Ooooohhh if you only knew what this stuff was doing to my fingers..." Sherry gasped.

"Hey wait a minute! You just put that stuff all over my entire body!" Michael suddenly realized.

Sherry grinned mischievously.

"That's right. Your whole body is going to orgasm, not just your cock." Sherry said seductively.

Sherry shifted forward and planted her lips on Michael, and lewdly twisted her tongue around his tongue. Michael's face turned red as he lost himself in the act once more. He almost didn't notice it when a hard round object slipped from her mouth and went down his throat, and he wouldn't have noticed at all if it hadn't reflexively made him cough. Sherry pulled away with a devilish smile on her face. Her devilish eye winked seductively.

"Surprise !" Sherry sang.

"Wha... what was that? It tasted like candy." Michael asked.

"That's because it was. Remember what you said about humans putting things in candy? Well, they weren't the first to think of that idea " Sherry sang.

Michael sat straight up instantly and Sherry rolled off him. She also sat upright, but slunk towards him like a predator on the prowl.

"But that conversation was about poisoned candy! What did you just feed me?!" Michael asked in a panic.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hot breath rushing past his cheeks.

"Ap... hro...disiacs ~" Sherry sang.

Sherry pressed him back down again, making his head rest on the pillow. She then took her original place and resumed fondling him with lotion and sucking on his mouth with her lips and tongue. At first nothing seemed to happen, except a pleasant sensation that felt quite wonderful with Sherry playing with his body. He began to relax and enjoy the sensation.

"Does it feel good when I tease you like this?" Sherry asked.

"Hmm yeah that feels good." Michael hummed.

"Does it make you feel good to know that I'll do this to you every night for the rest of your life?" Sherry asked.

...

"Guess I'd better eat healthy, so that life is as long as possible." Michael replied.

A wide smile formed on Sherry's face.

"That's the enthusiastic answer I wanted to hear. Did you know that your body is trembling right now?" Sherry asked.

Michael looked down and saw his own body was indeed trembling. Sherry brushed her fingers along the muscles in his arm.

"When you become an incubus, I think you'll definitely be stronger than me." Sherry remarked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Michael asked.

"No. You may be a giant man, but you have a gentle soul. You are totally different from the men of my world." Sherry said.

Sherry playfully bit him, her eyes looking up towards him with mischief.

"The men back home have no sense of delicacy. You know how to read a situation and apply yourself with just enough force, all while resisting the goading words of others." Sherry noted.

*Smooch

Sherry kissed him, then held his head with lotion covered hands on both sides.

"You know just the right time to be gentle..." Sherry started.

She kissed him again, her soft lips lightly pressing against his.

"And you know when to be ferocious." Sherry said.

She kissed him a third and much harder time, forcefully stabbing her tongue into his mouth.

"I want to see more of your ferocious side. I want to see the side of you which could knock down men with a single blow. My curiosity will not be satiated otherwise." Sherry whispered.

Michael's eyebrow shot up in recognition of what she was referencing.

"Those weren't men. They were boys. Stupid, drunk, and strung out boys." Michael muttered, scowling.

"True. But I'm neither a boy nor a man. Can you handle me?" Sherry asked.

Right around then, Michael noticed a strange sensation forming at the pit of his stomach. Slowly, almost unnoticed, it crept out in every direction across his body. It was as if his senses were becoming more acute, and he became more aware of Sherry's soft body laying on his. Sherry groped his package down below, and he immediately cried out in bliss.

"Ah ! It's already starting. Oh goodness I wonder where I should begin. Maybe a little more touching is in order... since this is your first time after all! *Giggle." Sherry said excitedly.

Sherry leaned over and gently caressed Michael's mostly naked body. Her soft and warm fingers rubbed and tickled in just the right spots to make him cry out. Normally her touch was downright addicting and pleasurable, but that night was different. He was under the influence of a powerful concoction of aphrodisiac candy, sensitivity lotion, and magical incense. His whole frame shuddered as overwhelmingly powerful tsunamis of muscle tearing pleasure coursed through him. It didn't take long for the surges to become more intense as the candy dissolved and released more of its contents straight into his blood stream and the lotion soaked in. Every breath he took pumped more of the hazy room's atmosphere into his lungs. The pleasure became so intense that Michael couldn't take it any longer.

"Ahh... sh...sthap... shurts... cantsh ssakesh ish!" Michael slurred.

"Oh your losing your mind in pleasure? This is just a taste of what it's like to be an incubus, and I have no intention of ever stopping ." Sherry said in a sultry tone.

Michael's whole body was zinging in lightning bolts of pleasure just from her touching him. He cried out loudly as she once more took his member in hand with her soft succubus palms.

"I'll be very gentle my love. I wouldn't want you to become a jibbering wreck right away. I want you to enjoy every moment." Sherry reassured.

Her fingers tightened an almost unperceivable amount, but it was enough for Michael to feel a hundred times over.

*Shudder

*Chatter

*Jolt

"AHHHHH HAAAAA HHHHH nyaahh nah ha ha haaaa haaaaaaaa" Michel cried.

*Rub

*RubRub

*Flick rub twist rub rub

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Michael screamed.

*SPLOOGE splurt splurt spluuuuurt

Sherry's face, chest, stomach, and part of her hip was covered in Michael's semen. The orgasm had been so powerful that he blew a bucket clean across her body. She happily licked it off her fingers as if tasting a delicacy, as Michael trembled violently beneath her.

"Delicious ambrosia as always sweetie, thank you so much! Could you shoot some in here next?" Sherry asked.

Her fingers splayed open her womanhood as if beckoning Michael to put it in. Instead, he looked on in terror.

"If I... put it there... I'll DIE!" Michael panted.

Michael's heart was pounding and his whole body was shaking. He really believed that he could die from pleasure if it got any stronger, and he knew just how powerful her pussy really was. It didn't seem to faze Sherry in the slightest. In fact, his reaction just encouraged her.

"Hehe, I guess you can't handle me. I'll just have to break you." Sherry laughed.

She wasted no time lining up his manhood and burying it deep in her flesh. The feeling of sliding inside her was so intense that Michael cried out without making a single sound.

"Ahh ! There you are sweetie ! Together again at last, and I could barely wait. We were apart for far too long today !" Sherry cheered.

...

"Even though I did you an hour or two ago, it was still too long." Sherry added sheepishly.

Sherry shook her hips side to side and hopped up and down to force Michael as deep into her as she could, and to stir up her insides as much as possible. Michael could do nothing but cringe and twitch in pleasure as the overstimulation of his brain rendered all speech and forms of sound making impossible. He came, and then immediately came again right in the middle of cumming. Then he came some more in one endless string one after another. Sherry simply kept riding him in a sexual haze of bestial lust.

...

..

.

~Hours Later~

Sherry eventually slowed her pace and came to a stop when Michael let out his last drop of semen. She had wrung him dry. Her lips found his, where she greedily sucked on his mouth in search of even more spirit energy. Michael's head was flopping side to side in confusion as he frantically panted to catch his breath. Sherry had to hold his head still just so she could kiss him.

"Shw... hdld... wh... can..t.. " Michael tried to say.

Sherry paused and gulped down a few breaths of air herself so she could speak clearly.

"What... was that sweetie?" Sherry gasped.

*Gasp...

"Why... won't I... pass out?" Michael moaned.

"I'm preventing that... with a spell. No matter how hard I ride you... never will you faint again. Now, I want more spirit energy." Sherry explained, panting.

Sherry's lips found Michaels by instinct. She nibbled his lip a little, just to get his face to scrunch up in pleasure. Her tongue dug into his mouth, looking for any trace of that delicious ambrosia she wanted so badly.

"Where is it? I want it. You're hiding it." Sherry murmured.

Her tongue went deeper and deeper into his mouth, until it was nearly in his throat. Michael couldn't believe how long her tongue was.

"Found it!" Sherry said, mouth full.

She licked around in his mouth, stealing away his last bits of spirit energy. Her mouth pulled away from his with a pop.

"You're completely drained of spirit energy. A shame. Ah well... I guess I'll just keep fucking you anyways, just so we'll feel good." Sherry said cheerfully.

Sherry glanced down their bodies, feeling something hard poking her hip.

"Excellent, you're hard again. Now we can keep going !" Sherry said happily.

In the end, Sherry and Michael had sweet sticky sex nonstop until the wee hours of the morning when the candy finally wore off.


	6. Chapter 5

Day 5

...

.

.

Michael was sprawled out on the crumpled velvet sheets of his new bed, with his arm dangling off the side. He had been through quite the ordeal at Sherry's hand that night, and he was trying to catch up on some sleep. It was a peaceful dreamless sleep of far higher quality than he had gotten for years.

*Click...click...click

...

*Creak

...

*Shuffle

His nose twitched, and then twitched again. His snoring was interrupted and his eye cracked open just enough to see a cup of coffee dangling in front of his nose.

"Waaaaaake uuuuuup sweetie, or I'm going to do naaaaaaughty things to you." Sherry sang softly.

Sherry continued softly singing the word 'sweetie' over and over again while waving the coffee cup under his nose.

"~I know you're awaaaake... your heart is beating faaaaster...~" Sherry sang in Michael's ear.

Suddenly the coffee cup disappeared from his field of view, and Michael could hear a faint slurp sound. Before he knew it, a pair of soft and warm coffee flavored lips met his. His eyes fully snapped open.

"Ah there you are. Good morning my love!" Sherry said, smiling happily.

Michael smiled and pecked her on the tip of her nose.

"Good morning. It's still morning right?" Michael asked, smiling.

"Yes, it is morning. Late morning. Your magical musical box didn't play a tune however." Sherry said, glancing sideways nervously.

Michael glanced at the blank face of his alarm clock.

"It helps when it's plugged in." Michael said dryly.

"Ah such things are beyond me. You are the master of the wall talisman, and not me." Sherry said, smiling sheepishly.

"... you plugged in the lamps..." Michael observed.

"Woooooopsie. You caught me." Sherry said, feigning sorrow.

She smooched him on the nose, imitating the same motion he had made moments before.

"Sleep is important, and I wanted you to have enough. There was no other motive my love." Sherry said.

Michael chuckled and took the offered coffee cup. She snuck one more kiss and then slid into bed with him.

"I can't complain about that. I always used to short change myself on sleep before. So... what's on the agenda today?" Michael asked.

"We have a car to fix. Did you forget?" Sherry asked.

"No I remember. It's not so much a fix, just a little maintenance." Michael muttered.

"Are you feeling rested? I cast spells on the mattress to ensure deep rejuvenating sleep, but I want to make sure it worked." Sherry asked.

"Yeah I feel fine. I'm awfully hungry though." Michael said.

"Ah! Just the words I wanted to hear!" Sherry said cheerfully.

Sherry smiled and sat upright in the bed. She rolled him over gently until he was on his back, and propped him up on the pillows. Michael's questioning glance was never answered as she tucked the pillows in neatly and plopped a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

*SNAP

Sherry snapped her fingers, and a tray of food appeared in her hands. She laid it down over his lap.

"Here you are. I made a selection because I wasn't certain what you like to eat for breakfast." Sherry said.

...

"_How about I eat you out for breakfast... wait what am I thinking_?" Michael thought.

...

"That all looks great. I'll start with eggs and pancakes." Michael said graciously.

"Oh I forgot something! Be right back!" Sherry said hurriedly.

She rushed out of the room and immediately rushed right back.

"Here you go. I found some honey for your hotcakes." Sherry said.

...

"_I'd like to take a taste of your honey pot... err... where'd that come from_?" Michael thought, confused.

...

Michael nodded and thanked her, and poured some honey over his pancakes. She picked up the fork and speared some eggs, and held it up for him to eat.

"Oh you don't have to do..." Michael tried to say.

"Surely it makes you happy when I feed you like this... right?" Sherry asked.

...

"I guess it's ok, but you have to let me do the same for you later." Michael said.

"Deal." Sherry said.

*Nom

Once breakfast was all gone, Sherry dabbed Michael's cheeks with a towel and moved the tray away.

"Now sweetie... is there anything else you would like for breakfast?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah, you." Michael blurted.

The second the words came out, he clapped his hand on his mouth.

...

"_Frack! I said it out loud_!" Michael thought.

...

"What would you like? My pussy, tits, or ass?" Sherry asked casually.

Michael remained silent, taken aback how casually she had answered.

"Or if you would prefer, I can use my mouth or hands. Really any part of my body is guaranteed to feel good." Sherry suggested.

As she spoke, she stripped off the meager clothing she was wearing. Her flawless pale skin glistened in the morning light, as if beckoning him to come closer.

"Go on sweetie, you already admitted you're hungry. No need to be shy. Just tell me what you desire." Sherry said sensually.

"_If there was any doubt about it before, it's all gone. This woman is not human. She's pure succubus through and through._" Michael thought.

Sherry exaggerated her lips puckering and blew him a kiss.

"Sweetie? My love? Why do you hesitate?" Sherry asked sweetly.

...

"How about your hands." Michael said reluctantly.

Sherry formed a wicked grin and slunk closer.

"Excellent choice." Sherry said, grinning devilishly.

*SNAP

His skivvies went away in a flash of crimson, reappearing in a wad at the far corner of the room.

"There. Now there are no boundaries getting in the way." Sherry said.

She gently lifted Michael up until he was in the sitting position, where she slipped behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Relax. Lean back against me." Sherry whispered in his ear.

He did as she said and leaned back against her soft body, which was between him and the headboard. Her soft fingers gently coiled around his member and began slowly and carefully stroking.

"Hmm... you got hard instantly." Sherry said in a sultry tone.

*Schlipschlip

"I can smell your arousal. It's like the sweet scent of a wildflower, and it's growing stronger." Sherry whispered in his ear.

Michael was beginning to pant, and definitely beginning to squirm.

"Oh... oh shit... that's enough." Michael panted.

His hands instinctually went to pull her hand away. His right wrist was caught by her tail and his left wrist was caught with her left hand.

"Nuh uh, I'm not done yet." Sherry teased.

Her hand expertly massaged and coaxed him rapidly. He barely had enough time to grunt in surprise before he got light headed and let out a pitiful moan.

...

..

.

After making Michael cum like that, Sherry happily licked her fingers and made a sound like tasting something exquisite. Then she switched positions and kept right on attacking him from the front with her hands.

"It's your turn." Sherry said seductively.

"Ahh... I uh... my turn...?" Michael stammered.

"That's right sweetie. Don't be nervous, just do what feels natural. I promise you can't hurt me." Sherry said.

...

"_There's no way he'll do it. He's still human, and I can see the shyness in his eyes._" Sherry thought.

...

Michael gently took her hands and pushed her back on her side of the bed, and laid close to her, his kind eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Huh?" Sherry grunted.

Michael hesitated, his gaze flicking back and forth across her face for any sign he had just done something wrong. Sherry answered his search with the most universal of languages that is understood by anyone of any culture. She smiled.

"_OOOOOHHH! He's actually doing it! Yes! YEEEES!_" Sherry thought, grinning.

His body pressed against hers and his hand found one of her breasts. She bit her lower lip to hold back making sounds. Not that it stopped the pleasured trill that came from her chest.

...

"_I have to make her happy. She's a succubus after all, and I know she expects me to please her. I just hope I can_." Michael thought.

Michael leaned over her. Her eyes widened as Michael's huge body loomed above her.

"I'll be gentle too." Michael reassured quietly.

Michael slipped his hand between her soft thighs and into her crotch. It didn't take long for him to trace the stream of wet juices straight to the sopping wet source. A single finger sank in with a wet sound.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Sherry cried.

"_She's so sensitive, and so warm inside. Don't women have a spot inside them that feels really good? Maybe I should push that." _Michael thought.

He swirled his fingers around and pressed her G spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhahhhahhhhhahhhhaaaaaaaha hah hah hah aahhhhhhh" Sherry gasped.

~Some Time Later~

Sherry was panting on the bed, a soaking wet sloppy mess of a succubus. Michael pulled his face away from her throbbing pussy with a pop.

"You've made a mess of me. I shan't ever be the same again..." Sherry moaned.

She gasped to catch her breath. When Michael made like he was going to move away, she made a displeased sound and grasped at him.

"Hey, don't leave yet." Sherry said.

*WHUMP

She pulled him back and shoved him into her breasts.

"We haven't gone all the way yet. It's my turn." Sherry said, breathing huskily.

"Wait a minute, you don't have to do that!" Michael warbled.

"Nonsense! Now be a good husband and stay still while I eat you up. I love you." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

She prodded him with her body, her lips gently kissing and sucking on his face, all trying to get him in the mood.

...

"_Of course she wants to keep going. I just hope my body can last long enough for her to be satisfied, or I'm in trouble. Just grin and bear it_." Michael thought.

...

*POKE

"Ah, there it is! You like it when I say I love you, don't you? Every time I say it, your body reacts." Sherry noted.

Her lips twisted up in a smirk.

"I love you. I love you. I'm a succubus, and I'm going to drown you in love." Sherry teased.

"Sherry I an...an...aaaaAAAAAHHHHH!" Michael cried.

Michael let out a sweet sounding cry as Sherry forced herself on him.

"I love you! I love you so much! Every time I say it, you get bigger inside me!" Sherry cried happily.

The shouting didn't last long, as she soon jabbed her tongue back in his mouth. The only sounds after that were happy moans, squishing sounds, and the thundering boom of two racing hearts.

~Much Later~

At long last, after having been ravaged by Sherry for so long, Michael was utterly worn out. Sherry slid down the bed and toyed with his member.

"Still not satisfied? Can you keep going, or have you had enough?" Sherry asked.

She planted a light kiss right on his member.

"Of course you know, I can keep going for quite a while longer." Sherry sang.

A nearly invisible shudder ran through Michael's entire body. His mind was filled with despair.

"Keep going." Michael rasped.

He draped his arm over his eyes as he spoke.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Sherry asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Take your fill." Michael rasped.

"Yaaaay~! I love you sweetie!" Sherry cheered.

Michael formed a faint smile as Sherry went right back to ravaging him again.

...

..

.

Michael was letting Sherry use and abuse him on purpose, even though he was long since worn out on the idea. He had a pretty good idea of what she wanted from him, between her own actions and the text in the encyclopedia. In the back of his mind, he had a lingering paranoia that refused to go away. A lingering insecurity that whispered... if he didn't give Sherry everything she wanted, she would eventually grow tired of him and leave. Despite her repeated words, and the written words of the encyclopedia, he still had this fear. For the very first time in his life, he had someone else to keep him company. He had lived alone for so long that the very idea of company was utterly addicting. Every moment she was with him, and every time she said she loved him, his fundamental need for her grew stronger. His paranoia was based on the only metric he had, which was the actions of human women from earth. The Jerry Springer crowd so to speak. So he was convinced as long as she got what she wanted, she would stay with him. Thus why he let her use him like a fuck toy, and thus why he kept saying to "keep going". The days before had been days filled with disbelief, wondering if she was real. But now that Michael had something wonderful, his greatest fear was losing it. If Sherry had been any other kind of woman, it would have been very easy to make Michael do virtually anything, and it would have been very easy for Michael to end up in an abusive one-sided relationship. But Sherry wasn't just any woman. And that day would be the day she proved it.

.

..

...

Sherry came to a halt, her face furrowed in deep concern.

"Sweetie, your spirit has become thin and your heart beats strangely. Perhaps we should..." Sherry tried to say.

"Keep... going..." Michael gasped.

Sherry paused, her red eyes looking him over.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sherry questioned.

She laid her ear down on his chest, listening to his heart.

...

"Your heart is struggling." Sherry noted.

...

"Sweetie?" Sherry called.

She looked up, only to find him passed out. It was quite the surprise for her, and she jerked in shock.

*Shake Shake Shake

"Wake up sweetie! Wake up!" Sherry cried.

*Pat Pat Pat

She patted his cheeks, trying to wake him. His eyes slowly opened.

...

"Keep...going..." Michael murmured.

"No we're definitely done. If I push you any more, I'll end up hurting you!" Sherry said firmly.

Sherry began to form a level of wariness in the back of her mind regarding Michael. She had assumed their relationship was consensual, and that they had reached an acceptable level of communication. That meant she allowed herself to sink into the moment, and rely on that communication to warn her if she was going too hard. But it had failed her, and she was getting suspicious. She berated herself for not keeping a closer eye on his expressions and body language, as did all other monster girls when dealing with resistant new husbands.

After several long moments of silence, Sherry reached out and straightened Michael's hair with a smile.

"If you'll permit me, I would like to attempt a spell to help you recover. It should be harmless. May I?" Sherry asked sweetly.

...

Michael nodded.

"Thank you. I'll need to touch you some, but I have no lewd intentions." Sherry said.

Michael noted that the way she said that seemed as if she were telling herself that more than she was telling him.

"Tell me if you feel anything unpleasant, even slightly. It's important." Sherry instructed.

Sherry propped him up and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her fingers were glowing crimson, but Michael wasn't feeling anything at all from her mystery spell.

"You have severe fatigue sweetie." Sherry noted.

She seemed to press her fingers a little harder, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"...fatigue... and..." Sherry murmured.

...

"...and..." Sherry murmured.

It was as if she was struggling, trying to find something.

*THUMP

Michael's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Uh oh."Michael murmured.

Michael's fatigue grew. It suddenly felt like he had just run a marathon, even though he was sitting still. He shuddered, his strength fading quickly. His vision began to fade out.

...

..

.

~A Few Minutes Later~

...

"Sweetie! Come back! Can you hear me?"

...

"Answer me sweetie! Are. You. Okay?!"

Michael's eyes slowly opened, and the very first thing he saw was Sherry's incredibly worried face.

"...tired..." Michael murmured.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to make it worse. Just stay still and try to not move too much." Sherry said, warbling

Sherry obsessively covered his entire body in demonic energy in an attempt to undo the damage she had caused by her poorly cast healing spell.

She cradled his body and rubbed her hands all over his torso. She was resorting to the old fashioned reliable nurturing hug. It seemed to work, and Michael seemed to recover some.

"What was that anyways?" Michael asked.

"I was attempting to use a branch of magic known as Pharmacomancy, but I don't know it very well." Sherry explained.

...

"You... tried to use medical cure on me." Michael guessed.

"Yes my love. But as I said, that is a branch of magic I know little about. My knowledge of healing is a type of battlefield healing intended to close wounds on people who are strong of body. It takes a severe toll on their strength though." Sherry explained.

...

"Well... you can't use medical cure on someone until you've use the Checkup spell, which tells you everything you need to know about your patient." Michael said, matter of fact.

"Eh?" Sherry grunted.

"Because you didn't use it, your spell was rejected by my body. That sapped my strength and made me worse. It's no different than if you used your battlefield healing spell." Michael continued.

"Is that right?" Sherry asked, amused.

"If it had worked correctly, you would have been able to tweak your spell to trick my body into thinking I cast it myself. That's absolutely essential... other than having a loving heart. White magic can't be used by malicious people." Michael finished.

...

"I suppose I'm preaching to the choir right now." Michael said, half grinning.

"Maybe a little sweetie." Sherry said, amused.

Sherry gently brushed her hand in front of his face, crimson tendrils flickering behind her fingers like trails.

"Maybe I don't know the checkup spell, but I do have a loving heart." Sherry whispered.

Michael felt a strange drowsy feeling descend on him as Sherry turned him around and stared deeply at him with her red eyes.

"Sleep..." Sherry cooed.

Her eyes stared deeper into his, and he fell deeper under her power. It was like staring into twin whirlpools of magic.

"Sleep." Sherry said soothingly.

Michael gasped weakly and fought to keep his eyes open, but it was hopeless. He fell asleep soon after.

~Some Time Later~

Michael awoke a long time later, and had a mild panic attack when he found himself suspended in mid air on the wall in their bedroom. His entire body was trapped in a writhing mass of black goo, which was right next to the bed.

"What the frack!" Michael exclaimed.

The goo was not very firm, and it was runny but viscous, like thick grease. Everywhere on his body that was touching the goo felt tingly and hot. Yet even then, he was still quite stuck to the wall.

"_Uh... it's demonic energy, right?_" Michael thought.

He watched with wide eyes as a large bubble formed in the goo.

*BLOOP

The bubble popped and a pink mist came out. It swirled into a heart shape and drifted up to the ceiling, where it dissipated with a strange feminine giggling sound.

"This is just friggen surreal." Michael muttered.

The bedroom door opened and Sherry sashayed right on in.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Confused." Michael replied.

Sherry simply sat down on the edge of the bed and smirked.

"Drink this." Sherry said.

She offered a drinking glass, which Michael did not rush to take. The contents of the glass were quite strange in appearance, with a dark purple liquid with glitter swirls. It looked thick like motor oil.

"I'm not so sure I want to drink that." Michael said, uncertain.

He tugged on his arm, which was sunk into the goo.

"Or if I could even if I wanted." Michael added.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's nothing bad. I wouldn't ever give you something that would hurt you. It's just a tonic to restore stamina." Sherry reassured.

Sherry waved her hand, and Michael's arm was freed from the goo. She pressed the glass into his hand, and sat back down on the bed while wearing a sweet smile.

"Go on sweetie. Drink it. You trust me, right?" Sherry asked, eyes shaded.

...

"If you don't drink it, I'll force you." Sherry warned.

Michael still hesitated a few moments before he chugged the contents of the glass down. Despite it's strange motor oil appearance, it did taste sweet. The tonic had a sticky sweet taste that stuck in the throat like peanut butter for a moment, before slipping down and sitting like a rock in his stomach. As Michael drank the tonic down, Sherry slipped her hand into the inky black cocoon of demonic energy keeping him suspended.

*Sluuuuurp

The demonic energy seemed to drain away into her fingers. She was absorbing it back into her body, and lowering him gently to the ground at the same time.

"Sherry... I feel... hot..." Michael panted.

"You are hot, my sexy husband." Sherry flirted.

"That's not what I meant. I'm burning up." Michael panted.

Michael found himself staring at Sherry, who at the time was barely wearing much more than one of his old shirts. The shirt was big enough that she could wear it like a strapless dress. His hands began moving towards her lower half as if they had a mind of their own. Sherry turned a little to make it easier for his hands to reach.

"Wh... why can't I..." Michael muttered.

His fingers pressed against her soft skin and sank into her soft flesh. Sherry's body was strangely soft but firm at the same time, as if her body wanted him to sink in but not let her curves be anything less than supple and perfect.

"Ahn~" Sherry sighed happily.

Michael began to lean forward slowly, as if being drawn towards her magnetically. His fingers gently stroked up and down her inner thigh. Just as his face began getting sort of close to her lower half, she gently laid a well manicured finger on his nose.

"Nuh uh. Come on the bed." Sherry said softly.

Sherry gently grabbed him and pulled him on the bed. Michael didn't resist at all.

*Pomf

The two of them bounced a little, with Sherry on bottom and Michael on top. His hands were still resting on her inner thighs.

"Why can't I..." Michael repeated.

"Why can't you what?" Sherry asked seductively.

"Why can't I stop myself?" Michael asked.

Sherry giggled.

"Why should you want to stop? You want to touch me, don't you? I won't stop you, now that you've recovered." Sherry encouraged.

Michael's face grew closer to her pussy, being drawn in magnetically. A sweet smell tickled his nose, and he instinctually knew it was coming from her sex. It was the same sweet smell she always had about her, but it was much more concentrated. The smell seemed to be frying his brain the closer he got. Sherry placed her hand gently on his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That's it. Come closer. It's okay." Sherry reassured softly.

She used a tiny bit of strength and drew his head in between her legs, where she held him down with her hand. Her hand pet his head a few times.

"Ahhh... your tongue feels so good. Deeper sweetie! Oh yes! Right there!" Sherry cooed.

~Later~

Michael slowly came to a halt, finding himself laying atop Sherry with one of her nipples in his mouth and his hands all over her supple succubus curves. He remained motionless for several long moments as he tried to remember how he got there in the first place. The last thing he remembered was feeling very tired and falling asleep.

"All done?" Sherry asked.

Michael remained silent, uncertain what to say or what she was talking about.

"I suppose it's my turn again." Sherry added.

She rolled over and flipped Michael off her body, then rolled on top. Then she went motionless.

...

They stared at each other.

..

.

"So uh... how ya doin?" Michael quipped.

"Just fine. I'm waiting for you to squeak out some sort of protest." Sherry said.

"Huh?" Michael grunted.

"You know... saying things like 'Sherry! What are you doing?!' or some such." Sherry explained.

...

"Sherry. What are you doing." Michael said dryly.

Sherry brushed her hands up and down his body.

"Oh not much. Just enjoying my husband's body to the fullest." Sherry cooed.

Sherry jammed her fingers into his flank, making his eyes go wide and a sweet gasp fly out of his mouth.

"Ggghhhhaaaa~" Michael gasped.

"Ooohhh~ that was a good sound." Sherry said happily.

Michael shuddered as the waves of sheer pleasure ebbed away slowly. The word pleasure was all he could use to describe what she had done, but it was uncomfortable and overwhelming pleasure. Half of him wanted to tell her to stop, to let him get on with his day. But another half of him... the paranoid half... spoke up inside.

...

"_Here we go again. I've got to let her have her way_." Michael thought.

...

"I know all your soft spots. I've even created a few new ones. It's basically impossible for me to touch you now and not have it feel amazing." Sherry said, grinning.

Sherry simply brushed her fingers up and down his arms, and just that small touch was enough to get a pleasant tingle to go straight to Michael's core.

"Holy crap that feels good..." Michael shuddered.

Sherry leaned down next to his ear.

"Not as good... as I felt at your hand." Sherry whispered.

She slipped her arm between their bodies and guided his member into her quivering pussy.

...

..

.

~Later~

And it was in that fashion that Michael found himself in a vicious cycle. Sherry would have her way with him until he couldn't get it up anymore, then she would deposit his fatigued body in a blob of demonic energy and make him drink a tonic to help him recover. Of course every time he was exposed to that lewd energy, he would lose control and attack her right back. Then the cycle would repeat. Again, and again, and again some more. It didn't end until Sherry made it end, out of concern for Michael's worn out body and the possibility of hurting him. After having passed out and woke up countless times, Michael was finally out for the count until well after noon.

Michael staggered out into the other half of the apartment, swaying side to side like a drunk. He managed to hobble his way over to the kitchen island, where he flopped heavily into one of the chairs. Sherry soon produced a plate of steaming hot food, his late lunch, and placed it down in front of him. His response was to clunk his head against the island and sigh.

"Do you need another dip in a pool of my demonic energy sweetie? Or a tonic?" Sherry asked nicely.

Michael's head shot upright instantly.

"NO!" Michael barked.

!

Sherry laughed, having jerked back slightly in surprise.

"Okay sweetie, don't get upset." Sherry chuckled.

She produced another cup of coffee and set it down next to the food, then she rounded the island and rubbed his shoulders.

"I must say, you surprised me just now. You're so good at heart that I wondered if you're capable of anger at all." Sherry proclaimed.

"I'm Irish." Michael murmured simply.

Her fingers rubbed his shoulders until his tension melted like hot butter, and then she sat down on the other seat. She grabbed a spoon and fed him, all while wearing a happy smile.

"What's going on with you today? Why are you acting so odd?" Michael asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Sherry countered.

...

Michael's head sunk down to the island again.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not acting odd." Michael said, muffled.

Sherry's smile faded a little.

"I'm just tired." Michael added, sighing.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to harm you." Sherry said, sorrowful.

She leaned down, hugging his slumped over body against her warm breast.

"I crave you. Every moment of every day we are together, my hunger for you grows worse. It's as if my body were alight in flames, and no ocean could quench my burning." Sherry said, sultry.

"That sounds kind of awful." Michael said.

"NO! It's not at all! Well... when you aren't with me I am uncomfortable..." Sherry trailed off.

Michael was silent for a few thought filled moments.

...

"So uh, here I am. Whenever you need to... well... do something about it." Michael said, chuckling nervously.

Sherry formed a confused expression.

"And if you wear me out again, then just do what you did earlier to get me back on my feet so to speak. I won't complain." Michael added.

*Smooch

She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie. You're wonderful." Sherry said quietly.

She settled down in her chair again, her face just barely hinting at her inner thoughts.

"_Something strange is happening to sweetie. He essentially just told me to feed on him regardless of how he feels. But the other night, he was hesitant. What changed?_" Sherry thought.

...

Sherry rubbed his shoulder.

"I was a little hard on you this morning my love, but it wasn't from hunger. I simply want to spend time with you, and I don't know what other things to do with you." Sherry explained.

Michael raised his head, his interest perked.

"What do men do to entertain themselves in this world? In my world the men would often go to the tavern and sing the night away with friends, but you don't seem interested in that." Sherry noted.

Michael coughed in surprise.

"I have no idea what to do with a man. Besides lust after, pursue, and pin down." Sherry added.

"For real? You've got to be trolling me." Michael said incredulously.

"I'm not a troll, I'm a succubus. And I am very real." Sherry answered, confused.

Michael chuckled and shook his head.

...

..

.

"I suppose since you said it, I'll fess up too. I have no idea what to do with women either. Except go on dates of course. And look at." Michael admitted.

...

The two of them were silent for quite a while.

...

"If you want to learn more about someone, then you should talk to them." Michael said.

"I know not what to talk about." Sherry said, dejected.

...

"So... what did you do yesterday? Anything interesting?" Michael offered.

Comprehension came to Sherry's eyes, and she nodded excitedly.

So Sherry recounted everything she had done the day before, including her encounter at the Mormon church and the furniture store search. She described all the conflicting feelings she had felt when at the church, or at least tried to explain to someone who had not experienced them.

"I know what I say must seem confusing..." Sherry tried to explain.

"You saw something horrible, and I can't possibly understand." Michael interjected.

"Yes. It is not a slight against you, so do not take it as one." Sherry said meekly.

"I don't. Maybe I don't understand what you've been through, but I can at least empathize. But I promise the church here has nothing to do with the order." Michael reassured.

"That is how it seems. They certainly didn't act like order subjects, even if the church building looked exactly like an order church." Sherry said.

"Exactly?" Michael asked, curious.

"Well... it had the fantastical new trappings this strange world seems to contain. But other than that, yes it was exact. Especially the cross." Sherry remarked.

...

"Well... I don't know... maybe there has been interaction between our worlds in the past. It's possible, right?" Michael asked.

"Certainly. But I don't know of when it happened, if it really did happen." Sherry said, unconvinced.

"I'm proud of you none the less. Before you get any ideas of burning places to the ground, try talking to me about it first." Michael suggested.

After their conversation and after Michael finished his coffee and breakfast, Sherry patted his shoulder happily and giggled.

"Well anyways, let us go forth into the world today sweetie. I want to spend my day together with you !" Sherry said excitedly.

Sherry hopped off the chair and tugged on Michael's arm. He chuckled and slipped out of the chair to follow her. The moment his body weight went on his legs, they gave out like a pair of soggy noodles.

"WHOA!" Michael cried, flailing.

Sherry quickly stuck her arms out and caught him before he could careen into the chairs and hurt himself.

"Ah! I have you sweetie! Easy does it... easy... I have you." Sherry reassured.

Sherry's inhumanly strong arms held Michael up and kept him from flopping over like wet clay. His head slumped against her shoulder and he let out a sigh.

"You really did a number on me this time. Oh man... I can barely feel my legs. They're sound asleep." Michael murmured.

Sherry pushed Michael's bulky body back into his chair and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll make you something to get you back on your feet." Sherry reassured.

...

"Noo! Not that stuff again!" Michael cried pitifully.

"Oh calm yourself silly. If you don't like it, I'll make a different one." Sherry chuckled.

She rounded the island and opened up the cupboard, and began pulling small vials down from the shelves.

"I know a few recipes from when I was a knight that should do the trick." Sherry explained.

With a clean glass of water in hand, she began measuring out and combining several ingredients. Michael's nose twitched and wrinkled when he smelled some of them. The ones she was using were fuller than the other vials, thus hinting Sherry didn't like using those ingredients very much.

...

*Clink

Sherry thumped the glass down in front of him.

"I know it's unpleasant, but this will get you back on your feet in a big way." Sherry said apologetically.

"It doesn't look too bad... but damn that burns my eyes!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yes yes, I know. I suggest you hold your nose, close your eyes, and gulp it down. It's either this, or I could make that other one I gave you earlier." Sherry suggested.

Michael lifted the glass, looking it over with a displeased expression.

"One glass of cancer, down the hatch." Michael quipped.

He pinched his nose shut, closed his eyes, and gulped it down. Sherry looked on in with a mix of amazement and horror as the potion glugged down his throat to the last drop. She had expected him to take one taste and immediately spit it out.

"Ahh." Michael sighed.

He put the glass down.

...

..

.

"Sweetie?" Sherry questioned.

.

..

...

"Hmmp, wasn't so bad." Michael muttered.

Sherry mouthed his words back to herself silently, in pure disbelief.

"I don't know how... but that shit reminds me of high school." Michael murmured.

Sherry shook her head in disbelief.

"You live in a strange world sweetie. How did you drink that?" Sherry marveled.

"Oh please. Once you've gotten drunk and eaten cheese whiz spam sandwiches, you don't care about taste anymore." Michael said dismissively.

...

"Especially when the next morning, you're barfing up said sandwiches along with all the half dozen mixed types of alcohol you drank the previous night." Michael added.

Sherry winced.

"Ouch." Sherry said.

"Yeah." Michael agreed.

Sherry rounded the island again and positioned herself next to Michael so she could help him to his feet. Of course Michael expected her to provide a shoulder to lean on so he could get to the couch, but she had different plans. Her arm slipped around his knees and she picked him up entirely. He flailed his arms as Sherry hefted him effortlessly.

"WHA WHOA!" Michael cried.

"Never fear my love, for I shall bear you through all trials. Though you may be heavy, my heart is light." Sherry said.

"Nice poetry." Michael said dryly.

"Thank you. I practiced in front of the polished glass in the room of bathing." Sherry explained.

Sherry turned to carry Michael to the couch, but failed to take into account where his head was in relation to the island chair. His head made firm and loud contact with the chair, and then the island itself, then the empty drinking glass on top of the island. Michael let out a cry of pain.

"I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyyyy!" Sherry wailed.

Sherry placed Michael down on the new couch as gently as she could. He was clutching the side of his head. She pried Michael's fingers away and started kissing the bump.

"I'm so so so so sorry sweetie." Sherry wailed.

*Smooch

*Smooch

*Lick

*Smooch

"Sherry... if you're going to kiss anything, then kiss my lips. It's no fun to kiss the side of my head." Michael blurted.

...

"_Shit, I did it again. What the hell is wrong with me_?" Michael thought.

...

"Shush. If you say things like that, I'll lose control." Sherry chastised.

Sherry slowly inched towards Michael's lips.

"_I do want it. I want to kiss him soooooo bad. But I don't want to wear him out too much._" Sherry thought.

Sherry crept a little closer.

"_Just a kiss. Just a little taste. He gave me permission after all~. Besides... a kiss has never hurt anyone._" Sherry thought.

With her mind made up, she rapidly closed the last of the distance between their lips. Her soft lips latched onto his, and she gave him a warm and loving kiss.

...

..

.

After drinking Sherry's not so tasty tonic, and being kissed and fawned over repeatedly, Michael was feeling well enough to hop into the shower and finally get clean. Of course Sherry showered with him at the same time, and the two of them went into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Sweetie, what would you like me to wear today?" Sherry asked.

Her finger brushed against her breasts seductively.

"Or if you rather, nothing at all?" Sherry suggested.

"Whatever is your least favorite. We're going to be getting dirty and grimy. Actually I take that back, I will be getting dirty and grimy, so you can wear whatever you want." Michael corrected himself.

"Dirty and grimy?" Sherry asked, surprised.

"Well yeah! I've got a lot of dirty hard work to do on that car, goofball!" Michael exclaimed, smiling.

"You didn't say anything about dirty hard work before." Sherry murmured.

"Ehh. I didn't think of it." Michael shrugged.

Michael disappeared into the closet to get clothes, and returned shortly. As he returned to the bedroom with his clothes in hand and a jacket over his shoulder, he saw Sherry seemingly staring off into the distance. He didn't know it at the time, but her mind was off on a fantastical tangent regarding his health.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

She flicked her eyes towards him, resting their demonic red gaze directly on him.

"I don't want you to work outside in the hot sun! I insist on you staying indoors while I do all the work!" Sherry said forcefully.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Michael asked.

Sherry rose from the bed, determined.

"I said... I don't want you working in the hot sun!" Sherry insisted loudly.

She snagged his wrist like a striking snake, and pulled him forcefully onto the bed.

"Whoa!" Michael cried.

*POMF

Sherry clamped a hand down on the nape of his neck, keeping him forcefully pinned to the bed.

"Do you seriously believe I'm going to drain your spirit energy every night, and then demand you to slave away to uphold a promise I made in your name? I don't think so!" Sherry blustered.

She stroked his cheek with her fingers lovingly as she stared, her eyes full of enrapture.

"You're far too valuable to me sweetie. Just stay inside where you belong." Sherry insisted.

"_I must keep sweetie from exerting himself, lest his body fail and I become a murderer. Such a horrid thing is unheard of in the demon realms. Sweetie was portly, and I'm sure that damaged his heart some._" Sherry thought.

...

Meanwhile, Michael formed a faint frown.

"_Damn it. My father used to say the same shit whenever I pissed him off. Just go inside and play games, he would say. If I actually did, then the beatings came. Frack that._" Michael thought.

Michael brushed her hand away abruptly and pulled back, getting some distance away from her. She answered by slipping closer, completely refusing to acknowledge his displeasure.

"Tell me. I must know what needs to be done." Sherry pressed.

"No! What the hell did I do?" Michael blurted.

Sherry blinked in surprise.

"Was it because I couldn't keep up with you? Because I drank that potion and had your help to get on my feet?" Michael asked.

"Well yes, that is part of it..." Sherry began to say.

Michael pushed her away, the frown clearly growing on his face.

"I don't need any help doing my work! I could bust rocks on a freeway all day and still take whatever you could throw at me every night! I'm not helpless!" Michael bellowed.

Sherry recoiled as if she were punched.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Sherry exclaimed.

He squirmed, trying to pull away from her.

"I'm going to work on my car! Period. And no, you can't do it for me!" Michael insisted.

Sherry shook her head with a bewildered look on her face.

"No? What do you mean no?" Sherry asked, confused.

"_Wow. Monster girls __are__ really bad with the word no_." Michael thought.

Sherry leaned forward, and Michael stiffened, but she snuck a kiss.

"How about now? Will you tell me what work needs to be done to the Duster?" Sherry asked.

"No." Michael said dryly.

"You obstinate man! Why must you make it so difficult?" Sherry cried angrily.

...

Michael bit his tongue, keeping himself from snapping back with something he would regret. Instead, he tried to change the direction of the conversation.

"That car means everything to me. It's the one most valuable thing I own, and I know every lifter and lug nut. You didn't even know cars existed a few days ago." Michael said calmly.

Michael sighed.

"I built that car up from a rolling chassis. If I lost her... I'd be lost." Michael added.

"It's just a thing, and things shouldn't be that important." Sherry said.

"I can't expect you to understand." Michael said dismissively.

...

"Try me." Sherry pressed.

Michael was silent for a long time, his face shifting from one emotion to another as the memories of the Duster filtered through his mind. How he had gotten the rolling chassis for free from an old man who used to build hot rods, but wanted to retire and move up north somewhere. Michael had been working for that man as a hired hand, and his last day of work consisted of a pay check and a free Duster with virtually nothing in it. Not even seats. How Michael had wondered at first...'What the hell do I do with this thing?'. Then the frantic search for some sort of power plant, and the fateful day when he found someone throwing away an old dodge motor home from the seventies. It had the iconic 440 mopar in it, and the motor home had sat in one spot it sunk into the ground. He remembered taking a bicycle one way with a heap of tools on his back, and driving the sputtering and smelly old motor home back the other way three days later. He had felt so victorious, getting that old motor home running when it hadn't run in 15 years. And then, tired and disheveled, Michael finally managed to extract his prize from the depths of the motor home. A very greasy, but low miles, mopar 440 engine. From there Michael scavenged every junkyard and trash pit he could find in search of parts. Many of which he cobbled together from several different cars. Like the old rusty Duster he found rotting in a forgotten junk yard that had a crumpled front end, but a full interior and good drive shaft. Or the old rusty dodge farm truck he found which had a million miles, but a perfectly good 4 speed manual transmission. And then the memories of a craigslist transaction that nearly went bad and got him killed in the bad part of town, all for a mopar 8 3/4" rear end. That was the event that made him buy his Beretta and keep it handy nearly everywhere he went.

...

The memories of putting it all together, all while under threat of impending eviction by his parents. Just a nearly 18 year old kid who was in a big hurry.

...

The day he was supposed to leave, frantically trying to start the engine. Praying that it would start. Knowing he had to leave either on foot or by Duster. It was his 18th birthday. If he was still there on the day after, he would be arrested for trespassing.

...

The overwhelming joy he felt when the 440 fired up, and actually idled properly right away.

...

The quick rush as he threw his few possessions he had left to his name in the Duster, being forced to leave things behind that didn't fit. And then the walk of shame from what was supposed to be his forever home, with only 60 bucks left for gas. Of course, the irony of that gas hog 440 did not escape him as he bitterly drove down the driveway and down the road.

...

And the long journey as he slowly migrated across state lines, going from job to job so he could get tanks of gas and something to chew on for food. No matter where he went or what he did, that Duster always seemed to come through for him. Even when they were on their last gas fumes and last dollar, they always managed to get where they were going. A place where they could find a home... and hope for a better future.

...

..

.

"The Duster... is my baby. I created her from nothing, and I take pride in my work. She's beautiful and I love working on her." Michael finally said.

Sherry blinked for several long moments.

"Beautiful?" Sherry mouthed.

"I'll never give up working on her. We've been through too much together. She isn't just some appliance that gets me from one place to another. Can't you get that?" Michael asked, slightly bitter.

...

"OH! Well that changes things! Why didn't you tell me you like working on the Duster? Doing something you like is entirely different than working in the heat on something unpleasant!" Sherry exclaimed.

"It's not even hot outside. Just look at the thermometer. Why do you think I grabbed a jacket?" Michael chuckled.

Sherry chuckled nervously.

"I erred. My apologies sweetie. Please forgive me. Are you angry with me?" Sherry asked.

Michael paused for a moment, and his eyes flicked downward briefly.

"No. Why would you think that?" Michael said unconvincingly.

"Pay it no heed my love." Sherry said quietly.

Sherry slid closer and pulled him into a loving embrace, and gently pushed her body harder against his.

...

"_He's lying. Even a human could tell. I wish to learn about this new temper I have discovered, but do I dare open this box and let the demons of old out?_" Sherry thought.

...

*Patpatpat

Michael's hand patted her shoulder repeatedly, making her pull away and look at him directly.

*GASP!

Michael took a deep breath.

"You were smothering me with those huge tits of yours!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hehe... a good way to die is it not?" Sherry chuckled.

"... I can't deny that. Could you put on a bra though? We're going to be in public." Michael said.

"As you wish my love." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

Sherry leaned forward seductively and plucked the bra out of the discarded heap of clothes laying on the bed. With slow exaggerated movements which caused her breasts to sway, she put her bra on one cup at a time.

"Oh sweetie~... could you help me adjust it?" Sherry sang.

"Sure uh... I guess." Michael said, uncertain.

He reached behind her, straightening up the bra straps.

"Ohh~ sweetie help adjust by boobs please. They're not sitting right." Sherry sang, smiling.

...

Michael slipped his hand in between her right breast and the cup of the bra. Her soft flesh gave a little as if welcoming his hand, but pressed back in just the right way to be considered firm. Even with his fingers outstretched completely he couldn't hold her whole breast, so he had to fondle and wrangle it a bit to make it sit comfortably in the bra cup. Sherry merely sat there with an ever growing smile on her face, and it was evident to Michael that she was enjoying it just a little too much.

"Like you expect a guy to know how to adjust a bra." Michael grumbled.

"Oh sweetie you are doing juuuuust fiiiiiiine." Sherry giggled.

Michael managed to get her right boob adjusted properly and moved on to the left.

"If you want me to fondle your boobs, all you have to do is ask. It's not like I'll say no." Michael noted.

"If I asked you to do all the things I want you to do, you would never leave this bed. You would never have any time to do anything else." Sherry said, smiling.

Michael finished adjusting her jublies and pulled his hands free. Her elastic and soft flesh jiggled madly, barely contained within the bra. It was like her tits were trying to suck his fingers in, and it wasn't easy pulling away.

"All good?" Michael asked.

"Yes very good. Thank you so much sweetie!" Sherry cheered.

Michael leaned over and bundled up the rest of her clothes.

"Here's the rest of your... eh... wait where's your panties?" Michael asked.

Sherry pointed straight up.

...

"Huh?" Michael grunted.

The panties in question were firmly glued to the ceiling, along with a pair of Michael's skivvies. The same skivvies he had been wearing the night before.

"Wut...?" Michael gaped.

...

"Wait, how did they even get up there!?" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not your only pair is it?" Michael asked.

"They are. We only bought outer wear at the thrift store remember? I know not where the tailor is located in this city, or I would have bought more." Sherry said.

"Okay fair enough. Note to self, go to the department store today." Michael said.

"Does this 'department store' sell quality clothing? I want to buy especially nice things to wear for you." Sherry said.

...

"_Nice things to wear for me... or herself_?" Michael thought suddenly.

...

"There are a few which do. If you want, I'll drive you to one later today." Michael said.

Sherry nodded.

"Just as well. Some things you don't want to cheap out on, and lady's underwear is one of them. It's my understanding that it's especially important to get the fit exact or it is uncomfortable." Michael reasoned.

"Quite. I had a wonderful tailor back in Lescatie who was a magician when it came to a sewing needle." Sherry said.

"Sewing needle eh? I wonder what your tailor could do with a sewing machine." Michael wondered aloud.

"Is there such a machine which could do a fiddly and complex thing like sewing?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah there sure is. In fact there a lot of things in this world... that would... hmm." Michael paused.

Michael suddenly jumped off the bed and walked into the closet. He came back out holding a small pocket notebook and a pen. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrote 'Sewing machine' on the first line. Sherry watched closely over his shoulder

"Your magical endless pen is so amazing no matter how often I look at it!" Sherry exclaimed.

Michael paused a moment as the words sank into his brain. After a moment of thinking, he wrote 'Pens' on the second line just under the sewing machine entry.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Oh just a crazy idea of mine. Don't mind me." Michael said.

"It's amazing you know how to read sweetie. Most of the men and women in my world know little about their letters." Sherry commented.

...

Michael skipped a line down and wrote "McGuffy Readers" on the notepad.

Finally at long last, Michael and Sherry gathered up some tools and prepared to leave. Michael sat in his chair and pulled on his boots while Sherry stood idly by and watched him.

"Hey aren't you going to put on those cute hip boots of yours?" Michael asked.

"You like them?" Sherry asked, grinning.

Michael nodded.

"They really compliment your legs. Where are they anyways?" Michael asked.

Sherry didn't say a word, she just stood still as a black substance crept up her legs starting at her toes. Before long, her legs were coated in the skin tight substance which transformed into the shape of tall hip boots. Heels formed at the bottom, and there she was standing in her normal footwear.

...

"Oh, so that's how you got those things on and off so easily." Michael said, stunned.

"Of course! Real boots would be far too time consuming to take off if we were to decide to have sex suddenly. So I created these." Sherry said, grinning devilishly.

...

Michael blinked several times, his brain comprehending what he had just seen.

...

"They look nice." Michael said, at a loss of words.

He went back to putting his own boots on the old fashioned way. As he did, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Sweetie? That's not all." Sherry said.

Michael looked up again just in time to see Sherry flip up her skirt in his direction. He saw her wearing the world's skimpiest skin tight panties that just barely protected her modesty, or lack thereof.

"I made them the same way I made my boots." Sherry explained.

She squirmed a bit.

"They feel funny though. The mana tickles me on occasion, and having it so close to my pussy is sending lightning up my spine. I'm being edged nonstop." Sherry shivered.

"Why don't you just wait for when we go to the department store?" Michael asked.

"Because a breeze might catch my skirt and show someone something I'd rather they not see." Sherry said, pouting.

Michael's eyebrows shot up.

"You... actually care about that?" Michael asked, surprised.

"Of course I do!" Sherry exclaimed.

She slipped her thumb under her magic panties and slipped them down, exposing herself to him.

"My body is only meant for you, and nobody else. No other man may look at me." Sherry said.

She scooted closer.

"No other man may touch me or love me either." Sherry added.

She took his hand and pulled it towards her own lower half, where she guided his fingers to the inside of her thigh. Her skin was normally very warm to Michael, but in that place it felt like a furnace.

"You really are something Sherry. You sure know how to make a fella feel alright." Michael said, smiling.

...

Shortly later, they took trips hauling Michael's things downstairs to the Duster and then closed up the apartment. As Sherry was locking the door, she turned to ask Michael a question.

"What are we doing sweetie? Why am I locking the door?" Sherry asked.

"It's against my lease to work on my car here. I always pick a random parking lot somewhere else to work on my car. Today I was thinking of going to the car wash and ruining their parking lot for a change." Michael explained.

"Tis a shame. It would be far more convenient to work here under the cover of demonic energy. It will be warmer outside it." Sherry said.

"Yeah it's nice and cool. I like it. Sure beats the usual Arizona heat!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry finished locking up and Michael gently plucked the keys out of her slender fingers. They walked down the stairs together arm in arm, and Michael turned left instead of right towards the parked Duster. Sherry shot him a questioning glance.

"I have to go check my mail and pay the rent." Michael explained.

The two of them strolled through the large apartment complex towards the other end where the mail boxes were. As they walked, Michael noted that very few people were outside. It was abnormally quiet, other than a couple women who were obviously corrupted by demonic energy. Their hungry monster eyes followed his every move, but they never advanced or did anything other than say hello in seductive voices. Several of the apartments Michael walked past had open windows or doors, the sounds of pleasurable moaning coming from inside. It was painfully obvious that a whole lot of people were having sex all at the same time in a small area.

"The neighborhood's improving." Michael noted.

Sherry laughed joyously, and looked Michael over with an amused gaze.

"Never did I think I would see the day when a human would look upon a blooming inma community, and say that it is an improvement!" Sherry pronounced.

Sherry fell back a few steps, letting Michael gain a lead.

"Well yeah! I like monster girls! I just... hope the army or police don't ruin the party." Michael said.

As Michael spoke, little did he know that a mysterious person was listening just out of sight. The eavesdropper spoke up with a gruff but sweet voice, seemingly in answer to his comment.

"FUCK THE POLICE!" A voice shouted.

Michael jerked in surprise and whirled his head around, his eyes landing on a figure partially hidden on the other side of a shrub bush. It was a well endowed woman, sitting in a lounge chair, who was wearing the shredded remains of a police uniform. It took Michael a split second to figure out she was a Manticore. She was the very first manticore he had ever laid eyes on, and she was quite impressive and intimidating in her appearance. The signature spiky tail was slowly swaying in the air behind her, appearing like a cobra about to strike. Michael wondered how she fit the tail through the back of the chair. Her clothes were obviously intended for a petite woman, but her body was far too curvy and gifted with beast like features to fit in them anymore. Her paws seemed to flex in anticipation. Michael was in the vicinity of an apex predator.

...

..

.

"FUCK EM RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!" The corrupted policewoman added.

Right after saying that, the policewoman formed a sadistic smile on her face.

"For a second there I thought you meant something else." Michael chuckled.

"Oh you mean the whole FUCK THE POLICE thing that perps say? Nah, I don't mean that. I mean literally FUCK THE POLICE... and I am the police." The corrupted policewoman explained.

...

"So that means... fuck me! Or I'm going to fuck you!" The corrupted policewoman laughed.

Right then, Sherry rounded the corner and stood next to Michael. She had purposely waited just out of sight to see what would happen, purely for her own amusement. As soon as the manticore laid eyes on Sherry, she visibly wilted.

"Ah fuck... you're taken." The corrupted policewoman cussed.

"Sorry." Michael shrugged.

"Man, I have the worst luck! All the boys at the station got taken right after they responded to that fuck fest down at the college!" The corrupted policewoman spat.

Sherry scooted closer to Michael and wrapped her arms around him, one going up his shirt and the other going in his waistband.

"As you said, this one is mine and you may not have him." Sherry said.

As she spoke, she transformed into her succubus form.

...

"Hey... you're her! Aren't you?" The corrupted policewoman exclaimed.

"I am Searraigh Fontaine. Your mistress." Sherry said.

The corrupted policewoman immediately jumped out of her chair and bowed. Except for her tail, which was still stuck out the back of the chair. The chair that got lifted in the air as she bowed and bobbed around, banging into things.

...

"_Wow, that's real graceful_." Michael thought.

...

"Rise." Sherry commanded.

"Yes my mistress!" The corrupted policewoman cried.

Michael looked on in wonder at the whole scene.

"I sense my influence growing, but I wish to learn exact details of how far my magic has spread." Sherry questioned.

"There are several patches, but the police chief said about a quarter of town is covered now. Right before he got kidnapped by his secretary, he called for help from the other precincts to manage the 'riots'. At least, that's what he called them. It's not outside town yet." The corrupted policewoman recounted.

Sherry grinned devilishly, taking a step closer to the manticore. It seemed that Sherry somehow loomed over that apex predator, and there was no doubt who was in charge.

"Very good. I am quite pleased. Inform all that you speak with that I, Searraigh Fontaine, their mistress, commands this realm to expand as quickly as possible. My husband and I are the new rulers of this world." Sherry said formally.

...

"_Wow, talk about being overly dramatic_." Michael thought.

...

"Yes mistress!" The corrupted policewoman cried.

The manticore policewoman immediately turned and briskly walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, chair still stuck on her tail.

"How did she recognize you?" Michael asked.

"Instinct imprinted on her by the demonic energy. I didn't need to make her spread the word, but it does solidify our position." Sherry said.

She gracefully swept closer to him, in stark contrast to that manticore.

*GLOP

She grabbed his arm and squeezed it against her breast, her smile beaming.

...

Michael took several more steps and arrived at the mailbox, where he stuck the key in and checked inside. There were several letters and some package box keys. As he fetched his mail, he continued the conversation.

"Our position? You mean your position right?" Michael asked.

"Of course not. You are my king, and I am your queen. The others must simply be told their place." Sherry said.

Michael chuckled.

"I'm no king." Michael said quietly.

"Of course you are sweetie! And someday I'll build you a grand castle, and all of this..." Sherry said.

She waved her hand around.

"...will all be yours. The whole world will be your kingdom." Sherry finished.

Sherry passed her right hand over Michael's chest, her fingers crackling with the distinctive glow of magic. Michael tried to back up, but she held him tight for a few seconds longer to ensure the spell could sink in.

"There. All done!" Sherry said happily.

"What did you do to me this time?" Michael asked fearfully.

"You'll see." Sherry said simply.

Michael blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Sherry." Michael said.

"Yes sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"I'm not a king." Michael said flatly.

"But..." Sherry tried to argue.

"I'm an Irish American damn it! I don't like kings, and I won't be a king!" Michael barked.

Sherry flinched, completely taken by surprise.

"But... I can't help but think of you as my king. That's how my world works." Sherry whined.

...

Michael took a breath to calm himself.

"Sorry Sherry. I didn't mean to blow up." Michael said apologetically.

Michael walked past her and towards the parcel lockers.

Sherry stood there in silence as Michael retrieved his packages.

"_He's... angry_." Sherry thought.

...

She grinned devilishly.

"_Now's my chance_." Sherry thought.

...

He dug several packages out of the large mailboxes and started walking back towards the apartment. Just as he passed by, Sherry gently brushed her fingers against his exposed flank and cast another new spell on him. He didn't notice.

"Hmm. Junk, more junk, ads, bills, more bills, and... a letter?" Michael said.

Sherry glanced over his shoulder to look at the letter in his hand.

"Who wrote it?" Sherry asked.

"My parents." Michael muttered, scowling.

Michael walked up to a trash can and threw away all the junk mail, and the letter as well. He pulled out a pocket knife and started opening the bills as he slowly walked away. Sherry plucked the letter out of the trash and quickly caught up with him.

"Sweetie, you accidentally threw your parent's letter away!" Sherry cried.

She held the letter up for him. He did not take it.

"It wasn't an accident." Michael muttered.

"... what?" Sherry stammered.

"Throw it back in the trash. I don't want anything to do with those two jerks. They can take a long walk off a short cliff." Michael spat.

!

Michael continued walking, leaving a very surprised and appalled Sherry behind. She remained for a moment, uncertain as to what she should say. Suddenly a devious smile formed on her face, if but just for a split second. Moments later, she caught back up with Michael.

"But they are your parents! Surely you don't hate them! Even when my family disowned me when I became a monster, I never stopped loving them!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Good for you." Michael growled.

Sherry grabbed Michael's shoulder and shoved him against a nearby wall.

"Hey! You be nice! Family is all important! I won't have my husband pushing away his when I am trying to create a new one! Read the letter!" Sherry demanded.

Michael angrily snatched the letter out of her hand as she waved it in front of his nose. He slit the end open with his knife and pulled out the letter. Before he began to read, he glanced down at her arm pinning his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Michael said dangerously.

Sherry pulled her hand off his shoulder and he straightened. He reached down and slipped the pocket knife back in his pocket. Just as he was about to start reading, the manticore policewoman from earlier came around the corner. He immediately stuffed his hand back in his pocket the moment Sherry's attention was drawn away.

...

The manticore policewoman was asking Sherry a question, but Michael wasn't paying attention to her words at all. He was busy pulling a lighter out of his pocket.

...

The manticore finished her question, bowed, and walked away after glancing briefly at Michael. She seemed confused, but she kept quiet. When Sherry turned to look at Michael once more, she let out a surprised gasp. The letter that Michael had been holding was nearly totally consumed in fire, and even her insanely inhuman fast reflexes were only able to save a little bit of the letter from burning. Only the corner survived, and it only had the words 'love mom' written on it. Michael held up a bic lighter and flicked it a couple times with a defiant smirk on his face.

"I win." Michael grinned.

Sherry watched with sad eyes as the last crumbling remains of the letter slipped from her fingers and disappeared forever.

"Why?" Sherry asked quietly.

"You wouldn't ask that question if you knew what they were like. If I never see them again, it'll be too soon." Michael said emphatically.

"How can you say that, they are you Y! You are casting aside your own blood! What of your mother? The letter said she loves you!" Sherry argued.

"I suppose technically she is my mother. I have a piece of paper that says she is. I highly doubt she actually loves me, nor do I really care." Michael said nonchalantly.

"NO! That is UNACCEPTABLE! You WILL care, and I WILL mend whatever fence has been broken here! The mistress told me how important family is, and how it must be protected! As a knight in her army, I took an oath to protect families!" Sherry bellowed.

"In this case, I disagree with your mistress." Michael said calmly.

Sherry gasped, her hands flying to cover a face utterly covered in shock.

...

"How dare you! She is all wise!" Sherry shouted.

"I'm sure she is. There's no disputing she is definitely wise if she can wrangle the masses of monster girls together into a coherent army." Michael agreed.

"So you will contact your parents?" Sherry asked, hopeful.

"No. I still won't." Michael replied.

"I will contact them for you! No child should be forced to part from their parents no matter what has occurred!" Sherry argued, scowling.

"Is that so? Hmm." Michael said softly.

The bic lighter Michael was still holding flicked and formed a flame, which he held to the empty envelope he was still holding. The top left corner caught on fire, and Sherry quickly snatched it away and doused it.

"What did you just destroy?" Sherry demanded.

"The return address. Now you can't contact them for me." Michael said calmly.

"Tt-then I will force you to divulge their address!" Sherry stammered.

Michael turned and stared Sherry straight in the eye.

"I don't know it. They moved years ago." Michael said.

Sherry's eyes darted back and forth across his face, looking closely at all his features. But she knew already, because he looked her right in the eye when he said it.

"You... aren't lying." Sherry said in a pained voice.

Michael broke eye contact and started picking up the packages that had gotten dropped when Sherry had pinned him. Once they were all in his arms, he resumed slowly walking away.

"_Now! It's time to strike! His blood runs hot!_" Sherry thought.

...

"I'm not done with you yet mister! You idiot! You absolute intolerable fool! You must actually have brain damage to be so ignorant!" Sherry mocked.

Michael remained silent and kept walking.

"Don't you walk away from me while I am speaking! You fathead!" Sherry shouted.

Michael's eye began to twitch. Sherry had hit a soft spot.

"Yeah that's right. I'm a fathead. I must be because that's what everyone used to call me. Big fat guy with a big fat head." Michael growled.

Sherry quickly ran after Michael to catch up with his increased walking pace. Her heels clacked on the ground twice for each time Michael's boots thumped concrete once.

"You are the worst! How dare you mistreat your mother and father! How dare you reject those who raised you!" Sherry barked.

"Why the hell are you acting like this?" Michael demanded angrily.

"Your poor father probably wonders if you are alive or dead! You are an absolute monster for treating him so!" Sherry accused.

"Oh, I'm the monster? Look who's talking." Michael jabbed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sherry cried.

Her response was somehow especially loud and displeased. Michael had obviously hit a sore spot. It was enough to make Michael take note and pause for a moment.

...

"You're a monster girl, dumbass. It's in the name." Michael said dryly.

"I don't believe you! You meant it another way!" Sherry accused.

"So what if I did? What are you going to do?" Michael taunted.

She grabbed him on the shoulder and spun him around.

*SMACK

Sherry slapped him. It wasn't a full power strike, or even a fraction of her strength, but it did leave red finger shaped marks behind. The idea behind getting smacked hurt worse than the actual smack, but to Michael in that very instant it felt like she had hit him as hard as she could.

"Get this straight you fool. Never call me a monster like that again! And never disrespect my mistress either!" Sherry warned.

Michael rubbed his cheek where she slapped him, the anger clear on his face.

"Why you little..." Michael muttered angrily.

"What are you going to do? Strike a woman?" Sherry taunted.

...

"Yeah." Michael said.

*SMACK

Michael slapped Sherry across the face, returning her blow with equal force. She reeled in surprise. In Sherry's world, a man striking a woman was considered dishonorable. But as far as Michael was concerned, with men and women being equal in the modern world, that included trading blows.

"Hit me again! I dare you!" Michael barked.

Sherry balled her fist up and swung for his nose. She never got the chance to land a blow. Michael lost it at that moment, when he saw a real punch heading his way. His reaction was pure instinct, and fast as greased lightning.

*POW

Michael deflected her blow and popped her right in the mouth, making her squeak in surprise.

*Thump

She landed on the ground, clutching at her jaw. Michael loomed over her, his fist still clenched.

"Get up, so I can knock you down again!" Michael growled, eyes dark and angry.

Sherry waved her free hand, her other hand still clutching her mouth. A slight trickle of blood filtered out of between her fingers.

"I yield." Sherry said, wincing.

She pulled her fingers away and saw the blood. Her lips twisted in a devious smile and she licked the blood off her fingers.

"That actually hurt sweetie." Sherry said, smiling.

...

Michael's angry expression and aggressive stance began to fade, and his fist slowly lowered down to his side. In place of his angry scowl, an expression of pure horror slowly took its place.

"Shit... what have I done!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry got back on her feet, a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Good." Sherry growled quietly.

Michael's horrified face became even more confused.

"Very good." Sherry purred.

She grabbed his shirt roughly, and he made no motion to fight back. Her intense gaze stared him straight in the eye, and Michael looked away in shame.

"I... I shouldn't have... I lost control... I can't believe that actually happened!" Michael choked.

Sherry began to push, and Michael found himself backed against the wall once again.

"You can hit me back if you want. I'm used to it." Michael murmured.

"That would be pointless." Sherry said.

"mmMMPH!" Michael cried, muffled.

Sherry roughly forced her lips against his, jabbing her tongue in his mouth. He instantly tasted her blood. It was a quick and aggressive kiss, and Michael squirmed helplessly.

"You're quite the catch. Quite the catch indeed. You're a man... through and through. Just the kind of man I wanted." Sherry pronounced huskily.

"What the frack are you talking about?!" Michael demanded.

"You're a kind man, but you have fire in your blood. Now I've finally seen it first hand, and it makes me unbelievably horny." Sherry explained.

"What the hell? You're crazy!" Michael exclaimed.

"Crazy about you." Sherry said seductively.

She began slipping her hands under his clothes. He struggled, to no avail.

"Stop fighting it. You know how it will end." Sherry whispered.

"What?! What the frack is wrong with you? I _**HIT**_ you!" Michael exclaimed.

"I cast a spell on you to make you lose your temper. Therefore, it wasn't your fault. Now... we can go have makeup sex." Sherry said, grinning lewdly.

"The hell we..." Michael tried to say.

*crackle WHOOSH

And just like that, they teleported back to the bedroom of their apartment. Letters and packages went flying, as did pieces of clothing.

"Make up fucking~ Make up fucking~ We're going to do lots of make up fucking~" Sherry sang.

Sherry quickly got to work poking and prodding all his buttons. She pressed her body against his, once more forcing herself on him.

"Gaaaahhh!" Michael cried.

"Oooohhhhh. I'm going to fuck you even harder, because you've turned me on so much. Do you feel how unbelievably wet I am?" Sherry said huskily.

~Later~

Michael staggered out of his bedroom, his head hung in fatigue. When he got to the living room, he leaned against the wall for support and let out a quiet sigh.

"...frack..." Michael mouthed.

He lingered there for quite a while, his eyes clamped shut tightly. His teeth were gritted, and inside him was a battle raging between the desire to bite back and the paranoia about Sherry leaving him.

"_She'll leave me for sure now. I would. But do I really care? She's just using me however she likes. But I don't want to be alone anymore, even if she is abusing me. Oh my god... what have I gotten myself into?_" Michael thought, confused.

Right around then, the faint sound of humming graced his ears. His eyes opened and he looked behind him to find Sherry quietly standing there with her hands just a fraction of an inch above his back. Her fingers glowed faintly with crimson.

"What the frack!" Michael exclaimed, startled.

He jumped and whirled around, surprising Sherry almost as much as he was.

"I'm sorry I startled you sweetie." Sherry said apologetically.

"What the hell was that?" Michael demanded.

"Nothing much my love. Just a small spell to help your body function more efficiently, so your strength will return quickly. I meant no harm." Sherry explained.

...

"_Is she doing that because she cares about me, or because she cares about spirit energy_?" Michael thought suddenly.

...

Michael winced, having realized he had been thinking such thoughts without even realizing. The whole reason why he liked monster girls in the first place was to avoid thinking such thoughts. The fact he was thinking them filled him with fear, and he wasn't hiding it very well from Sherry's succubus eyes.

...

"Uhh...yeah sure. Okay." Michael said unconvincingly.

Sherry hesitated for a moment, her eyes scanning his face briefly.

"Sit down sweetie." Sherry said evenly.

Michael did as he was told, and he sat down on the edge of the couch. She sat next to him and told him to face away from her. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a hug from behind, and resumed casting the spell.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetie. I'll be done in a moment." Sherry reassured.

Michael remained silent.

...

"_I can't ever think things like that about Sherry ever again. Just... shut up and let her do what she wants. Whether it's true or not, I can't pay the price. Can't I? I'm so confused._" Michael thought, berating himself.

~Later~

Michael and Sherry quietly exited the apartment once again. They went down the stairs and swung a left down the sidewalk in front of all the parked cars. Michael lead while Sherry walked next to him, her footsteps light and energetic.

"That was fun~ We should argue more often sweetie!" Sherry cheered.

"I don't think it works that way." Michael muttered quietly.

His feet were nearly shuffling, in stark contrast to her footsteps.

"Oh don't be like that. The Maoyu and her husband argue all the time, and blow holes in the royal castle in the process. But afterwards... I've heard that the sex is inhuman." Sherry recounted.

...

"On the other had there's nothing stopping me from doing any inhuman thing I want to your body at any time." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

Sherry shamelessly copped a feel of his behind.

"Are you interested in bondage sweetie? I've always wanted to try it out." Sherry whispered.

"I don't think so." Michael said dryly.

"Very well sweetie. I merely seek new avenues of pleasure." Sherry said, dejected.

...

"Uh... maybe we'll talk about it again another time." Michael said.

"As you wish sweetie. Where are we going?" Sherry asked.

"The property manager's office. I need to pay the rent, and it's already past when the office is closed." Michael said.

"Does that mean you must pay tomorrow?" Sherry asked.

"The property manager's car is still there, so I'm just hoping she'll still let me in." Michael pointed out.

...

"So... can you stay out here please? I'll just be a minute." Michael asked.

"Certainly my love. But know this... I will be within earshot. Cry my name loudly should you need me." Sherry instructed.

Sherry sat down on a bench as Michael went up to the property manager's door.

The open sign was still out, and the door was unlocked. Michael tried knocking, but nobody came. So he let himself in. He took a step inside the oddly dark room and looked around.

"Erm... hello? Knock knock!" Michael called.

"Come in Mr. Collins~" A voice called sweetly.

Michael advanced and rounded the corner, heading for the secondary office attached to the main office. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he skidded to a stop as a tinge of recognition hit him.

"Holy frack!" Michael cussed.

...

Meanwhile, Sherry sat upright on the bench seat outside.

"_Uh oh. I sense fear. Sweetie's in trouble._" Sherry thought.

...

Michael was staring wide eyed at the grotesque sight before him. He had indeed found the property manager, what was left of her. The crude human woman he had been obligated to pay copious amounts of money to every month was no more. In her place was a mixture of inhumanly attractive demon, and a writhing mess of tentacles. She had become a mindflayer.

"I uh... uh... came... to pay..." Michael stammered.

The tentacles shot out and grabbed Michael by the wrist before he could finish.

"Gah! No! Let me go!" Michael cried, struggling.

"Relax. You'll be like a new person when I get done with you." The property manager said sinisterly.

She reeled him in and restrained him with countless writhing tentacles. Several of them crept towards his ears, despite his frantic struggling and pleas. Just before they plunged into his head, they suddenly stopped.

...

Her nose twitched.

"You... your scent... is familiar somehow." The property manager murmured.

Her nose sniffled, sensing his mana.

"He smells like your master." Sherry interjected.

Michael quit struggling and tried to turn his head, but he was restrained. She was standing at the doorway of the office, having just entered the scene in time to hear the property manager's words.

"Sherry! Get me out of here!" Michael cried.

The property manager and Sherry both seemed to ignore his plea for help. Sherry even let her hand fall away from clutching the hilt of her sword.

"It's because of you that I'm like this?" The property manager asked, confused.

She held up a tentacle for example.

"I look like a friggen calamari." The property manager added.

"_She must have transformed relatively recently_." Sherry thought.

"Yes. I am your mistress. You need not fear what has happened to your body." Sherry reassured.

"Need not fear?" The property manager mouthed.

"That's right. It's just as you said to my husband just now. You have been reborn as a new person. Doesn't it feel amazing dear?" Sherry asked sweetly.

"I feel... so free. So strong, and so... " The property manager said.

...

"So...horny..." The corrupted property manager finished.

Her eyes shifted towards Michael hungrily, and her tentacles shifted and tightened. Several started crawling towards his ears again.

"Oh frack! No way! NO! Let me go!" Michael howled.

The mindflayer let out a disappointed sigh, and let Michael go. She allowed him to flop back into a chair. He flailed around madly.

"Why'd you let me go?!" Michael blurted.

"You told me to... master." The property manager said simply.

...

"How much does my sweetie owe for rent?" Sherry asked .

"Zero dollars. He's all paid up for the rest of the lease." The property manager answered.

"Wait a minute! I came here to pay rent!" Michael exclaimed.

"Nope. you definitely don't owe a penny. I'm certain." The property manager said, winking.

Michael's mouth worked up and down as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Very good. Thank you miss property manager. Now... my sweetie and I would like to work on our car outside here. Is there any problem with that?" Sherry asked.

"None whatsoever." The property manager said, smiling.

"But you told me it was against the lease!" Michael exclaimed.

"I don't recall that conversation. I'm sure you're just mistaken master." The property manager said.

"This is surreal." Michael murmured.

...

Sherry leaned down and breathed into his ear.

"Say thank you to the nice mindflayer sweetie." Sherry encouraged quietly.

"YES of course thank you!" Michael exclaimed.

The property manager slid closer, a big smile on her face.

"No problem. Say Collins... wouldn't you like to try this out?" The property manager asked.

She held up several tentacles in front of him. His smile faded instantly.

"I'm learning all kinds of crazy new tricks by playing with my own mind, and I can do them to you too. Interested?" The property manager offered.

"That's a wonderful..." Sherry tried to say.

"No thanks. I'll pass for now." Michael interrupted.

Michael stood up and straightened his shirt. Saying thank you one more time, he quickly beat feet out of the office as fast as he could.

...

..

.

By the time Sherry caught up with Michael, he was already half way back to the car. She had resumed her human disguise so she couldn't flap her wings and catch up faster, thus she was forced to chase him while clacking her heels on concrete. Michael was just on the ragged edge of between walking fast and running.

"Sweetie slow down! *Whew* Your legs are longer than mine!" Sherry called.

She managed to catch up, and she caught his arm and hugged it.

"Why do you flee sweetie? She wasn't going to hurt you." Sherry asked.

Michael remained silent. Sherry paused a moment, looking his face over.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you troubled?" Sherry asked.

"I'm not troubled." Michael denied.

Sherry immediately pinched his ear lobe and gave it a tug.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I'll know! If you do, then I shall slap you for real!" Sherry warned.

At first Michael was quite shocked and surprised at her threat, but that surprise soon turned into a shaded expression. It seemed as if he lost an inch of height, and his eyes were indiscernible. Instead of spitting out a witty retort as he so wanted to do, he submissively accepted her threat. It felt like he was being crushed down.

"Yeah. Sure. I get it." Michael said quietly.

Michael pulled away and slowly went towards the car. As Sherry watched him go, her anger faded and turned to sorrow. Her hand reached out, and she caught his arm gently.

"Hey... sweetie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh." Sherry said kindly.

"No I said I get it. I really do. I just don't like the idea of that woman in my head. It's creepy as hell." Michael said.

And with that, he pulled away once more and walked towards the car.

~Later~

Michael silently got to work on his car, laying out all the tools in front of the bumper. Sherry stood nearby, watching over his shoulder and occasionally commenting or trying to strike up a conversation. His answers were short and to the point. Every time she spoke, he answered briefly and ended the conversation while never starting his own. Sherry could clearly see something was bothering him, and that bothered her. So it ended up being where Michael quietly worked on his car while Sherry listlessly shuffled around behind him with a sad face.

"Sweetieeeeee... let me do something!" Sherry whined.

Michael was silent, as if he was ignoring her.

"Sweetie, don't be mean! If you won't let me do something, then at least speak!" Sherry pouted.

"Ok, then how about you detail the interior of the car please." Michael said quietly.

Sherry looked towards the interior of the car, then looked to Michael leaning over the engine.

"And where will you be?" Sherry asked.

"Right here." Michael said quietly.

...

"But that's too far away!" Sherry said unhappily.

"It's a couple of feet." Michael said dryly.

"Yeah but... we can't talk." Sherry wavered.

Michael remained silent.

"Very well sweetie. As you wish." Sherry said, dejected.

She grudgingly went to the passenger door and crawled into the car to do as he told her to do. Not more than a couple minutes passed before she returned and tried to strike up another conversation. At that point she just wanted him to look her in the eye and talk about virtually anything.

"Sweetie?" Sherry asked sweetly.

...

"How do I use these cleaning things?" Sherry asked.

"Read the instructions on the bottle." Michael said simply.

"Oh, I found them. Many thanks sweetie!" Sherry said cheerfully.

Michael remained silent.

...

Sherry's shoulders sank a little in defeat. A couple more minutes passed. Michael was under the car with his feet sticking out.

"Sweetie? Could you explain to me what you're doing? I would love to learn." Sherry asked.

"Maybe another time. Now's not good." Michael answered, muffled.

Sherry slumped a little more, and her eyes downturned. Worry began to weigh on her heavily.

"_Something 's come between us. Something is dreadfully wrong here. Perhaps those demons in him have come to haunt me._" Sherry thought.

*Zzzzzt

*Cliiiiiick

Sherry perked her ears as she heard a sound she had never heard before. The sound of a socket wrench.

"Mother fracking... god damn... oil changer shitheads... and their impact drivers." Michael cussed, straining.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she listened to a string of expletives come from under the car. Michael was trying to remove the drain plug so he could change the oil, and having a hard time with it.

"_I thought he said he enjoys this_." Sherry thought.

A few moments of listening to Michael strain himself was all it took to give Sherry a new idea. She shuffled closer, hope in her eyes.

"May I assist you my love?" Sherry asked.

She instantly noticed a slight twitch in his legs, a sign of tenseness.

"No. I've got it." Michael said quietly.

*CRACK

...

*Gloop

Michael moved the drain pan around to catch the oil, then let his body relax as he watched the oil slowly drain out.

"...the shit I go through... to have nice things..." Michael sighed quietly.

Michael glanced forward towards Sherry. She was sitting in such a way that he couldn't see anything above her waist. Her body was motionless, other than her fidgeting fingers. Even at that angle, he could see her soft and beautiful body. The body that sent a tinge of nervousness up his spine. He shook his head.

"...all of it." Michael mouthed.

~Later~

Slowly, the troubles Michael had on the Duster were chipped away. Little maintenance things that every car needs to have done every once in a while. And some things that didn't need to be done very often, such as busting ball joints with a hammer so he could replace a dust boot that had long since cracked and failed on his front end. It didn't take long for Michael to become a greasy dirty mess, much to Sherry's dismay.

" Sweetie? Could you... EEEEK WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR FACE!? You have the black plague!" Sherry cried in dismay.

Michael looked up at her from the ball joint he had been beating on.

"No I don't." Michael said casually.

*WHAM

*WHAM

*WHAM

*CLANG

The ball joint broke and fell apart. As he tried to swap in the new boot, Sherry was placing her hand on his forehead.

"You don't feel feverish. What sort of disea... wait... what in the world is this?!" Sherry exclaimed.

She wiped her finger on one of the black spots on his face, and it wiped away easily. Then she wiped another, and Michael tried to swat her interfering hand away.

"Stop it. It's just motor oil." Michael grumbled.

Sherry breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to him.

"Goodness. I think that stole years from my life. Oh sweetie, you're filthy!" Sherry fussed.

She grabbed a nearby clean rag and began dabbing away at his face as he worked.

"Would you cut that out? I'm just going to get dirty again." Michael said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's just my nature." Sherry said.

She leaned in for a kiss, but missed by a mile as he leaned forward to grab a tool. When he came back up, his head collided with hers.

"Alright, that's enough! You're crowding me!" Michael growled.

He got up and dragged Sherry along until she was sitting in the passenger seat. Looking around inside the car for something to keep her busy, he spotted one of his old history text books.

"Here, why don't you read this to keep yourself entertained." Michael said.

"A history book? Of your world? ABSOLUTELY! YES THANK YOU!" Sherry exclaimed happily.

Michael sighed in relief at having finally found something that could keep her from buzzing around him like a nagging fly every two seconds. Just as he turned to walk back to the front of the car, Sherry opened the book to a random page. By pure random chance, she happened to flip open the section of the book which had gruesome pictures of world war two.

*GASP

Sherry slammed the book, her eyes wide.

"What cursed tome have you given me?!" Sherry exclaimed, shocked.

"Just read it." Michael grumbled.

And with that, Michael went back to work on the car.

Sherry remained in the car, silently flipping pages as Michael worked.

...

..

.

Every so often, Michael heard some sort of sound effect come out of Sherry depending on what she was reading. Some interested sounds, a couple pleased sounds, and a whole bunch of unhappy sounds.

...

*THUMP

"I shall read no more! I can't stand it!" Sherry exclaimed.

Michael remained silent, still under the car. Even his wrenches were silent, as he quietly spun the drain plug back on. She got out of the car, causing the suspension to bob right over Michael's face.

*Taptap

Sherry tapped his leg with her heeled boot.

"Hey, did you hear me? I shant read another sentence." Sherry repeated.

"I heard you." Michael said, muffled.

She was silent for a moment, trying to think up something to say.

"Human nature is not so different here in your world." Sherry commented.

... Silence.

"Humans are weak. Evil is a force which desires to sow chaos and misery wherever it goes, and uses human weakness to its advantage." Sherry insisted.

Michael was silent for several extended seconds.

"Well, I can agree with that." Michael said, muffled.

Sherry perked up, having gotten a response.

"This book proves that your world is really no different than mine, other than mechanisms. And of course... monster girls." Sherry continued.

Michael remained silent.

"And it is the duty of the strong to protect and love the weak. So that is why we inma go to such great lengths to force ourselves onto humans." Sherry added.

...

"Do you disagree?" Sherry asked.

...

"If I disagreed, I wouldn't have told that one guy at school the exact same thing. That's Druella's radical faction talking." Michael grumbled, muffled.

Michael crawled out of under the car, snatched a tool out of his toolbox, and crawled back under the car.

*BangBangBang

"C'mon you cock sucking mother fracker. God damn quicky lube dude tightened you on too!" Michael cussed, muffled.

Sherry crouched down, trying to see what he was doing.

"I swear to god if I find out the son of a bitch who stuck a fram on my car, I'll punch his god damn baby in the nut sack." Michael cussed, muffled.

"Sweetie!" Sherry exclaimed.

...

"Sorry. I'll punch his wife in the nuts." Michael corrected, muffled.

"Oh... ow... that hurt my soul a little." Sherry winced.

Michael resumed banging on his car and letting out a string of frustrated grumbles. Sherry dropped to her hands and knees, trying to look under the car.

"Are you trying to remove that round orange thing?" Sherry asked.

She laid on her back and tried to slide under the car, and was not able to make it far before getting her huge tits wedged against the bumper.

...

Sherry wiggled, trying to get under the car. Michael watched her with a mix of amusement and shock.

...

"Hmm... sweetie, I don't think my body is built for crawling in tight places." Sherry remarked.

"I knew they were big, but damn girl." Michael muttered under his breath.

Sherry flashed him a lewd grin.

"The best pillows in the world. You'll be sleeping on them tonight." Sherry said seductively.

Her sizable breasts were squished tightly against the bumper, keeping her from crawling under the car completely. Even Michael, as big of a man as he was, could fit under the car better than her. Despite being barely able to reach, she stretched her arm out and wrapped her fingers around the oil filter Michael was trying to get off the car.

"Oof, you really did a number on it." Sherry remarked.

The oil filter in question had a Philips screwdriver stabbed in the side, where Michael had been trying to provide enough leverage to wrench the filter off. It was perforated in several places with bits of sharp edges of sheet metal jutting out in many directions.

*Crunch

Sherry wrapped her fingers around the filter and squeezed, creating heavy dents in the steel canister.

...

Her fingers spun it off effortlessly, and she handed it to him with a victorious smile.

"Here you go my love. See? I can help after all!" Sherry said cheerfully.

"Uh oh, you got some oil on your hand." Michael noted.

"No problem sweetie. Observe." Sherry said.

She held her hand up for him to see, and he watched as a flicker of crimson ran down her arm and caused the oil to simply bead up and fall off without so much as leaving a smudge on her perfect skin.

"All mamono stay clean and fresh like this." Sherry explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about that." Michael remarked.

Michael rubbed some oil on the gasket of the fresh filter. Then he handed her the oil filter and she spun it on and tightened it with her one hand.

"You really are fast, I'll give you that." Michael praised.

The two of them crawled out of under the car and Michael went ahead and pulled out fresh oil to pour into the crankcase. As he stood there waiting with the bottle jammed in the funnel, Sherry glanced at him and began to speak.

"I love your world, even with its flaws. I just wanted you to know that sweetie. My original opinion has not changed. I love all humans, but I especially love you." Sherry said.

Michael nodded in acknowledgement. Deep inside, he smiled a little.

...

"_I love you too Sherry_." Michael thought.

...

"Although, I do wish I could go home for a little while." Sherry added.

"You're homesick?" Michael asked.

Sherry immediately perked up again, having finally drawn Michael into asking her something.

"A little. I miss some of my friends, and of course I miss Lady Druella. Many times I wish I could take you to Lescatie just so you can see it." Sherry said wistfully.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should focus on getting you home." Michael said sorrowfully.

...

Sherry hugged him from behind, her arms wrapping around his torso and her lips hovering near his ear.

"No matter where I go, I'm taking you with me." Sherry whispered hotly.

Michael remained silent.

"But don't think about it too much. You've made me feel quite at home as it is, so I am content. No... I'm very happy here." Sherry added.

Michael shook his head in refusal and gently peeled her arms off his chest and stomach. Sherry did not resist.

"I don't think so." Michael murmured.

"What?!" Sherry exclaimed.

"I haven't made you welcome at all." Michael said dejectedly.

He bent down to throw his tools back in the tool box, closing the lid with a clang. Sherry tugged on his shirt tail.

"What do you mean? You've done a good job welcoming me to your home! I couldn't have possibly asked for more!" Sherry insisted.

"Ok. If you say so." Michael said quietly.

Michael rounded the car and threw the tool box in the trunk, along with all his leftover supplies. Then he inspected the car one last time to ensure he wasn't forgetting to tighten some bolt or refill some oil or fluid somewhere. As he went back and forth inspecting the car, Sherry waited by the driver door with a sweet smile on her face. Eventually she prodded his shoulder as he walked by.

"Well sweetie? What do you think?" Sherry asked.

Her hands waved around the interior of the Duster. It was utterly flawless, without a speck of dirt anywhere to be found on any of the seats or the dash.

"It looks good. Thanks." Michael said quietly.

"I still desire to clean it more, but it was difficult to clean the carpet." Sherry said.

"We can vacuum that out later I suppose." Michael suggested quietly.

"So does that mean all the work on the car is done for today?" Sherry asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Michael answered simply.

...

"_Good. Now that the Duster business is out of the way, it's time to tend to my sweetie. He's not very happy right now, and I think a magic succubus kiss is in order._" Sherry thought.

Sherry slowly leaned closer to Michael and closed her eyes, her lips aimed squarely at him.

*Smooch

...

*Mhmm...mhh?

*GAG AAK ptooie

*Spitspitspit

Sherry coughed and gagged as she tried to spit motor oil out of her mouth, the very same motor oil Michael had splattered on his face accidentally. For a normal person, the taste of motor oil would have been unpleasant. But for a succubus, with a sensitive succubus tongue, it was downright horrible.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Michael cried.

*Coughcough

"WATER!" Sherry pleaded.

Michael looked around frantically for any drinking water in the car. He spotted the remains of the gallon of water and he quickly handed it to her. She grabbed it and immediately used most of it to swish around in her mouth.

~A Gallon of Water Later~

Michael crouched in front of Sherry as she sat in the passenger seat, her body leaning out the open door and spitting out water onto the ground. He watched her carefully as she wiped and spat out the last little bit of taste in her mouth.

"You alright?" Michael asked.

Sherry nodded.

"That... was awful." Sherry said, spitting.

She stood up out of the car and spat out the water in her mouth a few more times. Michael stood to the side to give her room. After a few more drinks of water, she chucked the bottle back in the car.

"What compelled you to lick my face anyways? You knew I'm covered in oil." Michael asked.

Sherry glanced up at him in surprise, which was soon followed by genuine concern.

"I know, but you've been so quiet and sad looking. You desperately need a kiss... right now." Sherry insisted.

She lashed out and cupped her palms on his cheeks, releasing a small burst of magic. A small crimson wave passed down her arms and over his body, and all the accumulated dirt and filth that was stubbornly sticking to his body suddenly balled up and fell off. All of a sudden he was clean and fresh as if he had just stepped out of the shower.

Michael was looking his hands over in surprise when Sherry made her move. He found himself squished against the Duster with her knee between his legs and her warm lips against his.

*Smooch

"Hey sweetie, why aren't you kissing me back?" Sherry asked hotly.

Michael's eyes shifted down and to the right.

"I'm sorry." Michael said, deathly quiet.

"What? You're sorry? Don't be sorry, just kiss me!" Sherry said, insulted.

She cupped his cheeks and looked at him with kind eyes. Her smile was infectious, and her aura radiated warmth. It was clear she was worried about him, and wanted him to get better.

"I see it in your eyes. Something has confused your heart, and I want to fix it. Please tell me." Sherry encouraged sweetly.

Michael remained silent.

"Perhaps I could help you better in the privacy of our home. You just need my... special... touch." Sherry said, winking.

"NO!" Michael blurted.

*CrackleWHOOSH

The two of them appeared in the apartment, and Michael landed on the bed with Sherry on top. Her wings swished through the air as she revealed her true form in the safety of the apartment.

"No you say? Didn't you promise to never say no to me?" Sherry asked seductively.

Michael looked away, his face clearly pained. She was telling the truth, and he was wincing over realizing his mistake. The instant Sherry spotted his expression, her very first instinct was to hold him and kiss him.

*Squeeze

Her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight.

*Smooch

Her warm sweet lips pecked at his lips, trying to get some sort of response out of him.

"You're still not kissing me back. Why?" Sherry questioned.

"I'm sorry!" Michael answered.

"Well then! It is simply up to me to put you in the mood!" Sherry insisted.

~One Sensual Assault Later~

Sherry was sitting in bed and rubbing the area just below her belly button, with a happy smile on her face. Next to her was Michael, who was sprawled across the bed and had his back to her.

"You gave so much sweetie." Sherry cooed.

Michael remained silent, panting to catch his breath.

...

Sherry hummed happily, content for the moment with the pleasant sensation of Michael's spirit energy permeating her body. Her happiness didn't last long however, and she slowly began to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

...

"Sweetie... something's wrong." Sherry said.

Michael remained silent.

"The taste... the taste of your spirit... is wearing off too quickly. And it tastes wrong." Sherry murmured.

"I'm sorry I taste bad." Michael murmured bitterly.

Sherry grabbed his shoulder and rolled him towards her.

"Hey! That's enough! What's wrong with you? First you look sad, then your spirit tastes as if you're sick, and now that rotten tone of voice meets my ears." Sherry said firmly.

"I guess that means I'm just not good company right now." Michael said darkly.

He shrugged her hand off and slid out of bed, grabbing his clothes in the process. Sherry immediately skittered to the edge of the bed.

"Wait! Sweetie, come back! We must resolve whatever darkness has come upon you!" Sherry called.

"Maybe later. I'm done for now." Michael said quietly.

He walked towards the door as he pulled on his shirt. As his head popped out the collar, he glanced back towards her. She stretched her arms out.

"Return to me my love! I beckon you!" Sherry called.

Michael looked at her as she spoke, but he didn't stop going for the door or answer her with much more than a scoff. He turned the knob and stepped out, and instinctually took a right turn.

...

Michael staggered as he lost his bearings for a moment, colliding with a wall. After blinking a couple times, he began whirling his head around in confusion. He had ended back up in the bedroom somehow.

"Welcome back." Sherry said, smiling.

"What the..." Michael muttered.

He turned and tried to walk through the door again, but skidded to a stop when he saw what was on the other side. Through the door was a bedroom, with Sherry sitting on top the bed. Both sides of the door contained a bedroom with Sherry. He could walk out of one, but it would be the same as walking into another bedroom. Sherry had given physics the middle finger once again.

"You cannot leave sweetie. That door only leads right back here. And here you will stay until we resolve whatever terrible thing that has happened between us." Sherry said.

Sherry slid out of the bed and slowly pranced towards him.

"It's alright sweetie. Just submit. I'll use all my powers and all my arcane knowledge to help you." Sherry said softly.

Michael took a sharp breath and began to back away, his back to the door.

"_I can't tell her a thing, or she'll dump me for sure_!" Michael thought.

...

"Come to me sweetie. It's much easier that way. I know you're hurting. I just want to help." Sherry encouraged.

Her fingers began to glow faintly in a crimson light. Michael backed away from her completely through the door, and he saw a smile form on her face. All at once, she lashed out at mid air and bear hugged nothing. At the same time, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Gaah!" Michael cried in surprise.

He looked away from the door briefly to see it was Sherry's arms wrapped around him, and when he looked up again he saw a mirror image of himself in Sherry's arms. She had tricked him, making him back up right into her. One of her hands raised, and her fingers flicked.

*SLAM

The bedroom door slammed shut, sealing away the image of Michael trapped in Sherry's arms.

"I shan't let you leave until you confess your true feelings to me in their entirety. I will accept nothing less." Sherry said.

"We're going to be here a while then." Michael said stubbornly.

Sherry sighed quietly, still hugging him from behind.

"It's clear now that you've been hurt, enough to wound you down to your soul." Sherry observed.

Michael remained silent.

"We're a couple sweetie. As a couple, we must talk about our feelings and reveal them to open air. Even if it seems that we'll hurt each other, it is better than keeping it bottled up. That only hurts you, and in the end it will hurt me." Sherry said.

Michael remained silent, but his head drooped a little.

"Please speak to me sweetie. Do not let a void form between us." Sherry encouraged.

...

"I said I would never say no, but you said you would never force me." Michael said quietly.

...

"That's true. I have no desire to make love to you if you don't wish to make love back. I seek consensual sex, or nothing. But you kept saying to keep going." Sherry said.

There was a long silent pause, as they stood there in the bedroom unmoving. Michael's brain was already twisting her words in the worst way possible.

...

"Is that why you are angry? Did you not desire to make love, and we did anyways?" Sherry asked.

"No. Not... exclusively." Michael answered reluctantly.

"Please... tell me. You don't have to say it to my face, just say it." Sherry pressed.

...

..

.

Michael gently placed his hands on her hands, his fingers entwining with hers. She did not resist when he gently pried them away and turned around to face her. He looked her in the eye, not to the side or any direction other than directly head on.

"I've got a tiger by the tail." Michael said.

"I know what that means. A tiger by the tail... and I'm the tiger." Sherry said.

Michael remained silent.

"Does that mean your fickle human heart has lost its love for me so soon?" Sherry asked pointedly.

Michael immediately began squirming.

"What the hell Sherry!? What's wrong with you?! I'll always love you!" Michael exclaimed.

He grasped her hands, as if desperately squeezing them to hold on for dear life.

...

Sherry sighed, happily relieved.

"I'm glad. I thought that your human heart might have lost its spark for a while there. Take no offense, but tell me I'm not right about humans." Sherry said.

"You're right." Michael agreed quietly.

Michael took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"You've taken over in the most heavy handed monster girl like way possible, and I feel like I'm a guinea pig in a sick twisted experiment." Michael burst.

...

Sherry blinked in surprise.

..

.

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Sherry said.

"Don't get me wrong, you've done a lot of things with your magic that are good. I mean... hell... I'm not a fat guy anymore. That right there is a dream come true." Michael said.

Sherry smiled.

"I'm happy you're pleased my love." Sherry said sweetly.

"But you've essentially taken over my life. You've invaded my apartment, locked me inside, jump on me when I so much as try to get a glass of water, and then you cast weird spells on me." Michael recounted.

"Oh come now, I haven't cast any bad spells on you." Sherry denied.

"You made me knock you on your ass." Michael said dryly.

"What of it? I can't really feel much pain. It harmed no one." Sherry said.

"I drew blood!" Michael exclaimed.

"And it healed a minute later." Sherry countered.

"You said it hurt!" Michael added.

"Of course it stung a little. You hit me like a twenty mule freight wagon tumbling down a cliff. But it wasn't that bad sweetie... honest!" Sherry insisted.

He scoffed at her little joke.

Michael paused for several moments, his eyes searching hers. He was looking for something, and Sherry wasn't entirely sure what. After a few moments, he formed an unhappy curl on the lips. His hands gently laid down on her shoulders.

"Before I met you, I made a promise to myself. I promised that if I ever did find someone in this shitty world, that I would treat her good. You wouldn't believe the number of times I saw men and women mistreating their spouses for no good reason, and I didn't want to be like that." Michael said.

Sherry's eyes softened, her heart melting like butter.

"I swore I wouldn't ever cheat, abuse, lie to, or hurt whoever was willing to take me. But... you cast that spell and made me... made me..." Michael trailed off.

He violently shook his head.

"No! I've heard that one before! 'Oh yeah... the wife made me hit her'. That's lame bull shit! I won't make that excuse!" Michael bellowed.

...

Sherry remained silent.

...

"But, you're not human. You have powers that... can... " Michael murmured.

"Oh sweetie, you poor thing." Sherry said softly.

"Don't you 'poor thing' me, damn it! I'm horrible! But is it really me? What other spells have you cast on me? Am I even still the same person as I was before? I don't know for sure!" Michael exclaimed.

He pulled his hands away from Sherry, and clutched at his own hair.

"Oh god, I'm so confused! And every time I try to take a second to figure it out... there you are with your monster girl heavy handedness again!" Michael finished.

He tugged on his hair, his sending pain signals to his already pained mind.

"No! That's an excuse too! This is all my fault! What the hell is wrong with me? Why won't I shut up? Damn it!" Michael exclaimed, frustrated.

He began to pace, his frustration growing.

"It's not like you want all that much from me! What the frack is my problem? This is all me! You've not done a damn thing... but... oh god I don't know!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry reached up and clasped his hands with hers, and gave them a squeeze. She pulled his hands away before he could pull his own hair out, and gently lowered them. He tried pulling away for a moment, but Sherry held him tight.

"Stop sweetie. Just... stop." Sherry said.

...

"_And now I have what I need. The deal is done. He has spoken, therefore I must hold up my end of the bargain._" Sherry thought.

Then her hand gestured towards the door, a flicker of crimson dancing down her fingertips.

*Creaaaak

The bedroom door opened, and the hallway was on the other side just as it should have been.

"You may step through that door, and I shall not bother you. Or you can stay here, if you so desire. I shall not keep you a prisoner here." Sherry explained.

Michael hesitated, suspicious.

...

"What is your decision?" Sherry asked.

"What will happen with either one?" Michael asked, concerned.

Sherry tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Only what you choose." Sherry answered.

"That's ambiguous. I want a real answer." Michael pressed.

...

"I don't know what answer you seek. If you stay here, I'll make you comfortable in your bed and fawn on you." Sherry said.

"And if I step out there? What are the consequences of that?" Michael asked, suspicious.

"Um... none? You'll be out in the living room as opposed to the bedroom, though I will not be fawning on you... heavy handed monster girl style." Sherry said, confused.

Michael's eyebrows immediately furrowed. His suspicion grew.

"And if I want to stay here, but not have you "fawn" on me or whatever?" Michael asked.

"I will not allow that. This room is our love nest, and I will not have darkness pollute it. If you wish to brood in solitude, then do it elsewhere." Sherry said firmly.

Michael remained rooted in place, uncertain what to do.

"You got what you want. So why don't you take it?" Sherry pressed.

"Because I still don't know what you're going to do." Michael replied.

Sherry formed a displeased expression.

"Enough! This useless back and forth is annoying me! Say what your thoughts are in plain words!" Sherry said, exasperated.

...

"This back and forth is bugging me too." Michael answered.

Michael turned and walked out of the bedroom, leaving a very surprised and very confused succubus behind.

...

..

.

"_There's only two things she can do now. Two choices, just like she gave me. One is good, and one is bad. Let's see if she takes the bad one._" Michael thought.

After a paused to take a breath, he turned down the hall and went towards the living room.

"_Enough of this beating myself up. If she's going to dump me, I'd rather she dump me now instead of later. Don't I have any pride left? Am I going to let her have her way_?" Michael thought, determined.

He curled up in his chair with a good book, and let the matter slip from his mind for a little while as he tried to relax.

~A Little While Later~

Michael had not moved from his spot the entire time. He was content to read a book and occasionally try to wrestle with the emotions in his heart. But while he was wrestling, he had that nagging suspicion in the back of his mind. A suspicion that came to fruit... as Sherry went for the front door. He was wide eyed in shock as he watched her, as if in slow motion, unlock the door and twist the knob.

...

Her eyes met his, and his met hers. She said nothing.

*Click

And just like that, she was gone.

...

Much time passed. Michael never moved or looked away from the door, but his face grew increasingly pained.

"Oh my god. She did it. She actually did it. The bad option. Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Michael murmured, pained.

His hands clutched at his face as his eyes grew wet.

"She did say the encyclopedia wasn't always true. I guess she meant that too." Michael choked.

...

It's not often that someone might see a grown man like Michael cry, but then most average grown men weren't as much of an emotional train wreck as he was. Nobody knew. Not even Sherry. Michael had been haunted by dark emotions for years before Sherry even came along. He was just very good at hiding them under a false layer of cheerfulness. The promise he had made to himself about how to treat someone someday was part of a pipe dream. It brought him some comfort in the thought that maybe there would be someone who would look past his appearance and want to be with him on that trait alone. It didn't matter who. But he knew it wouldn't ever happen, and he was going to be alone for the rest of his days. Sherry had raised him up on a high pedestal, and then just as quickly kicked the legs out from under him and made him come crashing down. In his confused mind, he was convinced that Sherry had literally just walked out on him. So he cried, regardless of whether he was a grown man or not. He wailed openly at the loss of the one chance at that pipe dream the world had ever given him, and he kept right on until he cried himself to sleep.

"At least I know for sure now." Michael sobbed, eyes fluttering closed.

...

..

.

_ In a dark room sat a man on an old chair. All the curtains were drawn closed, and the dusty old room was clearly not meant for guests. It was that man's home, and he had no reason to prepare for guests when there were no people willing to visit. The man in question was an old man, with grey hair and wrinkles. Time had not been kind to that old man, nor had the world in general been kind. That old man was of course... Michael Collins._

_..._

_He was alone, as he had been for most of his life. Friends and memories had drifted by like brief grains of sand, having been long since forgotten in the long stretch of time. He had no one to speak to, keep him company, or provide even a tiny bit of light in his day. And no one was around to stop him from blowing his own brains out with the old worn out Beretta he had balanced on his knee with his wrinkled hand. _

_*Click_

_He thumbed back the hammer, the pistol still balanced on his knee._

_"Well? Are you going to do it?" A voice asked._

_ Michael's old eyes slowly looked up, their brightness having long since faded. Standing before him was Sherry, and she was looking down on him with a sneer. She was just as beautiful as she was the day he first met her, fifty years before. Her devilish beauty was immune to the passage of time._

_"What are you doing here?" Michael asked gruffly._

_"I heard you were going to kill yourself, so I came to watch." Sherry jeered._

_Michael paused, a glint of sadness mixed with a lack of surprise crossed his face. At that point in his life, comments like that were to be expected._

_"Why did you leave me? You said you loved me." Michael choked._

_"Why? What a laugh! You're nothing but a speck of useless genetic material. Nobody wants you. My new husband is better than you in every way, with his money and good looks... and his mile long cock." Sherry mocked, grinning lewdly._

_Michael's face twisted up, his heart utterly crushed._

_"And you know... he doesn't mind me using my magic on him. I've cast enough spells now that he'll likely live for eternity, and have eternal good looks like me. So why don't you do the world a favor and just shoot yourself, before you use up any more breathable air." Sherry jabbed._

_Michael pursed his lips._

_"What? Can't think up anything nasty to say?" Sherry goaded._

_"No, I have nothing bad to say. I'm happy for whoever you married. I truly am. All I ever wanted was someone to love, and I can't find anger in me for someone who found love." Michael explained._

_ The haunting tones of Jefferson Airplane's song gently flowed through the air at that moment, as if the music was playing in the distance. It reminded him of it, and Sherry cocked her head as if she could hear it too._

_"That's why I had that song as my alarm every morning. I knew time was running out." Michael added._

_"Well, your time is now up." Sherry laughed._

_..._

_"I never cheated. After all these years, I never touched another woman." Michael said._

_Sherry leaned forward, looking him right in the eye._

_"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Sherry said emphatically._

_Michael's face twisted up in even more pain, his wrinkles becoming even deeper._

_"I know. Nobody has ever given a frack about me, and maybe you're right. Maybe it's time I punched my last time card." Michael sobbed._

_ Michael sighed, his old tired body seemingly agreeing that the time had come. Even after how long he had lived, he knew that none of the things he had done made any difference in anyone's life. He had survived, but he had never lived. So his old withered hand full of arthritis and old scars slowly raised that battered but faithful Beretta up to his head. He saw Sherry was brimming with anticipation and excitement for his eminent demise, so he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her. The cold steel ring of the muzzle pressed against his head, right above the ear. He heard a sharp intake of breath._

_"With your death, this unpleasant chapter of my life will be forgotten." Sherry cheered._

_..._

_"Any last words, you cretin?" Sherry mocked._

_..._

_"I don't care what they say, I won't stay in a world without love." Michael sang._

_His finger tightened around the trigger._

_..._

_"NO!" A voice cried._

_Suddenly his pistol was violently wrenched from his fingers. His eyes flew open, and he saw Sherry in his lap. She had taken the pistol away, and he watched as she threw it away._

_"Sherry?" Michael murmured._

_Suddenly he noticed something strange. There were two separate versions of Sherry, with the one in his lap and the one who was leering down at him. The one in his lap grabbed his shoulders and shook him._

_"You're dreaming! Wake up!" Sherry cried._

...

..

.

Michael returned to the waking world very slowly, his senses lagging considerably from sleep inertia. The first thing he became aware of when he woke up was the quiet sound of kissing.

*chu

*chu pwah

*smack

*chu

His eyes slowly opened, and he found himself back in his familiar chair in his old apartment. Sherry was also there, sitting in his lap and gently working his lips with hers.

"Welcome back sweetie." Sherry whispered.

He noticed her hands were holding his head, and he could feel her fingers brushing his hair near his ears.

"You're done mister." Sherry said.

"Huh? Done?" Michael murmured, confused.

"I stepped out to give you some space, and I come back to find you in worse shape than when I left! " Sherry explained.

...

"Oh... so that's why you left." Michael murmured, miserable.

Michael tried to turn his head away, but she held him tight.

"Stop that! Stop trying to pull away from me to hide in your own little corner!" Sherry exclaimed.

She forced him to look at her, at her gentle caring eyes. They pierced into him, seemingly staring right through all his walls and surveying him directly.

"It took me a few days, but I finally understand your mind. " Sherry continued.

Michael's face scrunched up, confused.

"I shouldn't have let you walk out of our love nest. I should have kept you there and fucked you until you finally told me everything. But once again you fooled me and kept the truth hidden." Sherry continued.

"I told you everything." Michael denied.

"That's a lie sweetie. I told you that I know your mind. You can't hide from me anymore. Now I know you don't like the so called heavy handed monster girl way, but you've left me no choice." Sherry said.

"Wh... what are you going to do?" Michael asked fearfully.

"I'm already doing it. Your cure began as soon as I saw that awful nightmare of yours." Sherry said, grinning.

Michael slightly shook his head in confusion. He didn't understand what she was talking about, and it was difficult to think. He sat there for several moments trying to figure it out, when he noticed her hands still clinging to the sides of his head. His eyes turned, and they went wide.

"Oh frack!" Michael exclaimed.

At long last he realized why it was so difficult to think, and why she was clutching his head in such an odd way. Her hands had demonic energy tentacles at the ends of her fingers, and they were plunged deep in his ears. His first reaction was to try to use his arms to push her hands away, but while her hands moved the tentacles simply stretched like taffy. Then he tried using both of his hands to yank out just the tentacle in his left ear.

"AH!" Michael cried in pain.

"Stop it sweetie! You're hurting yourself!" Sherry exclaimed.

She used her superior strength to clap her hands back on his ears. Her tentacles dug in even deeper, like a great big tree sending a taproot into the earth.

"Ahh! Aaaaahhhhh..." Michael cried.

"Stop resisting. You can't fight me sweetie. It's hopeless. Just submit, and let your lover girl have her way." Sherry cooed.

His hands slowly fell away from her wrist. His strength and will to fight fading away as she took him over from the inside.

"You seemed so upset earlier, so utterly miserable and confused. So I paid miss mindflayer a visit to learn how to help you." Sherry explained.

Michael stared at his hands, which seemed to hover aimlessly in the air. They felt disconnected somehow, as if they weren't really his hands.

"You're wondering why your body feels so strange. It's simple. I've taken you over sweetie. I can make you do anything I want." Sherry said.

His hands began moving on their own, and Michael couldn't will them to stop as they undid his pants and zipper and pulled up her skirt. It was by his own hand that his member was exposed and lined up with Sherry, allowing her to easily force herself on him.

*Squish

"...a...ah.. amm mnnn... ... ..." Michael moaned.

"There we go. Much better. Back between my legs where you belong. Now let's delve deeper into your thoughts, and figure out what's going on in this fool male head of yours." Sherry hummed.

Sherry's demonic energy tentacles writhed around in Michael's head, making wet noises as she began to comb through his mind.

"Goodness, your head is so full. Mine seems empty in comparison." Sherry remarked.

...

"You're very intelligent. How is it you know so much at such a young age?" Sherry asked.

...

"I know why. Because you never had anything else to do. Nobody to spend your time with. So to keep your sanity, you constantly studied." Sherry commented.

By then Michael was, for all intents and purposes, incapable of speech. Sherry had taken him over entirely, and she was flicking through his thoughts and emotions like someone might flick through a book. She ignored nothing, and was very careful and gentle in her invasive probing. Every time he tried to mentally resist her or try to hide something, she would react by either rocking her hips or prodding his brain just right to force overwhelming pleasure and ruin his mental focus.

"Feels good doesn't it? You don't have to answer. I can feel everything you feel. Even with your pitifully dull human senses, it still feels wonderful every time my pussy tightens on your cock." Sherry cooed sensually.

She smacked her hips against his extra hard, just to drive the point home that she was in control and he wasn't allowed to think.

"Now, show me what I want to see." Sherry insisted.

She probed a little deeper, and she gasped.

"Oh sweetie, you're a complete mess. How have you bottled up such horrid emotions for this long? And how did you hide them from me so well?" Sherry asked, shocked.

...

"Why didn't you come to me? Speak to me? I would have helped you my love." Sherry said, sorrowful.

...

"I see. You wanted help. You wanted to talk to me, but couldn't find the courage. Your soul is crying out, pleading with me to help take away the pain. And I will. You will not leave this spot until I am done." Sherry promised.

Sherry was delving deep into all of Michael's deepest secret memories, revealing every one of his deepest worries, fears, and hopes. He was terrified of being alone, and he would have been happy dating the ugliest girl in the world if she was beautiful on the inside. Love was all that mattered to him, and he feared being used and abused by some smooth talking woman without love in her heart. Deep down, he was terrified that Sherry was playing some sort of female mind game with him. One that would eventually end with him cast aside, just like his dream. But on the other hand, he hoped that he was wrong and that he would get true love. He was certainly capable of true love, and he held love for Sherry. But just like every other love struck boy in the world, he was afraid of losing what he had found.

"Once again sweetie, you forget that I am not a human female. I don't play female mind games. I have only ever said the exact full truth, and exactly what is on my mind." Sherry chastised.

...

..

.

Sherry nearly broke into tears at her discoveries, which was a very difficult thing to do to the notoriously perpetually happy succubii. Michael was quite the miserable man, and it broke her heart. She realized that every word she had ever said to him had been in one ear, categorized as 'likely bullshit', and out the other ear. His fear and paranoia about her wouldn't ever go away with just talking. Of course she wanted them to go away, because she knew he wouldn't ever live a happy life with them weighing him down. Then there were all his life experiences, which she learned about to much shock and horror. All the life experiences that left him a bitter and jaded man, and was the direct cause of their troubles. Having discovered his dirty secrets, Sherry decided it was high time that poor Michael finally have a chance to live. Sherry had been told to go to earth and save Michael Collins. Little had she known that she was saving him from himself.

Sherry's plan of attack was quite simple and to the point. She wanted Michael to acknowledge once and for all that she was a permanent fixture in his life. No more, and no less. Michael was completely helpless in the face of her power, but she did not seek domination over him. Her attack was blunt, brutish, and about as subtle as an atom bomb. Sherry wasn't deleting or destroying his memories, but she was burying the emotions associated with them in order to get rid of his jadedness. And Michael was aware of everything, and the thought of someone altering his mind terrified him. Terror... that Sherry quickly moved to obliterate because he instinctually began to resist again.

"Stop that sweetie. I won't allow you to wallow in misery any longer. You need to have the notion that I am a permanent fixture in your life. No more of this doubt and worry about me leaving you." Sherry insisted.

"Ahh! AAAhhh!" Michael cried.

"Shhh... I know it's uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I won't be much longer. Soon your pain will transform into unending joy." Sherry cooed.

Michael writhed in discomfort as Sherry forced herself deeper and deeper into his mind. His moans were a mix of pain and pleasure as Sherry simultaneously fucked his mind and his body at the same time. She kept digging, until she buried every one of those negative emotions she could find. They were emotions that went back to early in his life, so she wasn't entirely sure she got them all. But she was diligent, and thorough, in her attempt to help him.

As Sherry worked, a fundamental change came over Michael. All of a sudden, something wondrous occurred to him. His brain clicked.

"_I found love! I did it! I found someone who loves me!_" Michael thought.

...

*Sploosh

"Kyah! So hot! It's burning my insides!" Sherry cried sweetly.

Michael came like an atom bomb directly into Sherry's womb. She let out a squeal of pure joy, and her lips repeatedly pecked at his.

"It's so delicious! It's the sweetest mana you've ever given me!" Sherry exclaimed.

...

His very soul was shaken. Love was something he had convinced himself couldn't ever possibly happen, and the shock was incredible. Sherry could tell just how much he changed inside just from his taste, and it put a wide happy smile on her face. Soon after the glow of climax began to fade, new emotion appeared in his mind. One that he hadn't ever experienced before. True happiness.

"Sweetie! You're so happy, it's incredible! If I had known, I would have done this much sooner!" Sherry exclaimed, smiling widely.

His whole being was flooded with happiness, and all the incredible weight that was on his heart lifted. It felt like his heart was so light that he could fly away. Finally that nagging paranoia that had long plagued his soul was finally silenced. And with true happiness came contentment, and a sense of completion. He could die right that moment and not have any regrets, not that he had any plans of dying any time soon. His new love was waiting for him, and he was going to spend every last moment of his remaining life with her. All of a sudden, he didn't care that she cast spells on him or hijacked his home. He didn't care that they fought, as long as they made up. After all, she loved him, so he could forgive her. Sherry didn't even have to cause that effect, he came to that conclusion on his own. His mind became malleable like clay, and Sherry soon realized that she could do literally anything she wanted to him. She could make him bark like a chicken and cluck like a dog if she so desired, but that was not her plan.

Sherry took advantage of Michael's new state of mind and made personality tweaks that would make him more to her liking. Of course her nature was that of the succubus, so her first goal was lustful in nature. She took away many of his inhibitions, seeing them as useless human social inventions. Things like uninhibited sex, public exhibition, kissing, touching, and the sort of depraved hedonistic lifestyle that Sherry wanted. She discovered, once she dug deeper, that Michael was pretty perverted to begin with. She gleefully dug into all his perversions, excitedly thinking of ways to play them out in real life. As she went on, she reduced his abilities to control emotions such as love and passion. The idea being she wanted him to express himself to her inhibited. But in turn she gifted him the ability to control negative emotions such as anger and hatred. It was repayment for making him lose control earlier that day, which is something she still regretted. She could sense how much that incident had disturbed him, so she saw it as righting a wrong.

Inside Michael, it felt like iron walls of sheer control collapsed down on all his natural Irish temper. They felt unbendable, and he felt comfort in knowing he couldn't blow up at the wrong time anymore and everything would roll off his back like water off a duck. On the other hand, Sherry took all his emotions involving her and dragged them forward. It felt as if they were on the edge of a cliff, and a slight stiff breeze could have him tumble down out of control. They were exposed, unprotected, and ignited. From that moment forward, Michael would be doomed to having his heart race whenever he caught sight of Sherry or when her sweet honeyed words graced his ears. Whenever she would touch him, a jolt of electricity would run up his spine. He would be acutely aware of every suggestive gaze she sent his way, and every propositioning gesture. And each of these things would push him off the cliff until he was a complete sopping mess of desire, with his hands reaching out towards her without a hint of shame.

...

..

.

~Much Later~

Sherry eventually let Michael free. He was completely vulnerable to her influence, but she had no desire to abuse that power. Her goals had been met. Michael was healed, and even improved a little in her eyes. So her demonic energy tentacles retraced from his ears with a loud slurp, and her fingers returned to normal. She pulled herself off his member and casually closed up his clothes as if nothing had happened.

"Sweetie? How do you feel?" Sherry asked.

...

Michael remained silent.

..

.

Michael's brain went through what might be considered a hard reset. His eyes were open, but his brain was still booting up.

...

...

Once his brain got past the login screen and finished installing new drivers, he flicked his eyes up and noticed her in his lap. He blinked a few times.

"Hey Sherry! When did you get back home?" Michael asked cheerfully.

...

"_Ehh? He doesn't remember?_" Sherry thought.

She smiled gently, her fingers stroking his hair.

"Not long sweetie. You were sleeping so peacefully here." Sherry said empathetically.

"Oh that's alright. I would have been fine if you woke me up. I missed you." Michael said dismissively.

"I missed you too sweetie, every moment I was away." Sherry said.

"What did you step out to do anyways?" Michael asked, curious.

...

"_Yep, he's forgotten everything. Perhaps that is for the best._" Sherry thought.

...

"I went to visit the landlady." Sherry said.

"Oh. Alright. Well... I can say she's a lot nicer than she used to be. Isn't it great?" Michael said cheerfully.

"You're not afraid of her?" Sherry asked, surprised.

"Nah. She's not going to mess with me while you're around!" Michael said, smiling wide.

...

His smile faded a bit.

"You should have seen her when she was still human though. She was a cutter." Michael added quietly.

"A cutter?" Sherry asked, tilting her head.

Michael shaped his fingers like a knife and dragged them across his wrist. Sherry nodded in understanding.

Michael wrapped his arms around Sherry and sucked her tightly against his body, giving her a tight hug. She squeaked in surprise, then formed a pleased smile.

"Enough about her. You're way more interesting." Michael said seductively.

"...MMPH!" Sherry cried, muffled.

The two of them ended up on the floor, with Michael pressing Sherry down and kissing her brains out. She of course kissed him right back, and mutual groping soon followed.

"Let's do it. Right here, right now." Michael whispered hotly.

"I'm ready. Let's go. Let's fuck." Sherry replied.

Michael chuckled and sat upright, reaching for his belt buckle. Just as he began tugging on the leather, he suddenly winced and rubbed his forehead.

"Oof." Michael grunted.

He went right back to his belt, not missing a beat.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on sweetie. What was that?" Sherry asked, concerned.

Michael winced and clutched his head again.

"What's what?" Michael asked, wincing.

"That. Your head? Does it hurt?" Sherry asked, very concerned.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a headache. Who cares, let's screw around." Michael said casually.

Sherry squirmed right out of under him and immediately put her hand on his head.

"No sweetie." Sherry said.

...

"What did I just hear? Did you, a succubus, a knight in Druella's army, just say no to sex?" Michael asked in disbelief.

...

There was an audible pause.

...

"Yes. Yes I did. As much as I love sex, I will not do it at your expense. That is not the monster girl way. Come now, and rest on the couch." Sherry said.

She took his hands and began guiding him to the couch, and gently sat him down. Then she tried to turn away, but he caught her hand.

"But... can't we do it a little?" Michael asked.

...

Another audible pause. Sherry was obviously very tempted, and was struggling. Her next words were very forced.

...

"No sweetie. Perhaps after I make you a nice nutritious dinner, but not before." Sherry said.

...

"Aww... c'mon!" Michael complained.

...

"_Shut up sweetie, before I do something stupid_." Sherry thought.

...

"Sweetie, I promise I'll make it up to you later." Sherry said, desperate.

"You will? How?" Michael asked, intrigued.

Sherry formed a devilish grin.

"I know that smile. It's going to be good, isn't it?" Michael observed.

Sherry nodded, her smile growing.

"Rest here a while sweetie, and I shall prepare dinner." Sherry said.

She walked off, rounding the corner to the kitchen.

...

*SMACK

Sherry face palmed hard enough to leave finger shaped marks on her forehead.

"_That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life!_" Sherry thought.

...

"_It's necessary. I should let the changes settle in slowly, before I stress him even more. I shall continue restraining myself... if I can._" Sherry thought.

~A Little While Later~

"Hey Sherry!" Michael called.

Sherry came out of the kitchen and came to him, a smile on her face and a mixing spoon in her hand.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Sherry asked sweetly.

"I've still got a pretty bad headache. Think you could dig the bottle of ibuprofen out of the fridge? I feel woozy every time I try to get up." Michael asked apologetically.

Sherry immediately brushed her fingers across his forehead with a concerned expression.

"Don't push yourself sweetie. I'll get it for you. Ibuprofen you say? I'll be back in a flash." Sherry said softly.

"And a glass of water too, so I can swallow them." Michael added nicely.

"Certainly." Sherry said, smiling.

Sherry got up and went into the kitchen to rifle through the medicine drawer. She didn't know what ibuprofen was, but she found a bottle that sounded about right and brought it back with a glass of water.

"Is this right sweetie?" Sherry asked.

Michael looked at it and nodded yes, so Sherry unscrewed the lid and sniffed the contents. Her nose curled in disgust.

"It smells like a reagent in alchemy. I'm not sure I want to feed you this sweetie." Sherry muttered uncertainly.

"_Not to mention sweetie said these medicines could also be poison if misused_." Sherry thought.

"Please?" Michael asked nicely.

Sherry's eyes softened and she reluctantly poured some of the reddish tablets out onto the cap. Michael held out his hand.

"Four please." Michael murmured.

Sherry counted out four pills and placed them in his hand, where he swallowed them in one gulp. Then he washed them down with water and collapsed back on the couch with a sigh.

Sherry squeezed up against Michael on the couch and watched him closely for the next half hour, only getting up occasionally to stir something in the kitchen. They didn't say much, but Sherry continually stroked his head and cheek with her soft fingers while whispering comforting nothings into his ear. In turn, Michael was absentmindedly brushing his fingers up and down her arm just like she often did to him.

"You're really soft. If feels nice." Michael whispered.

"Don't speak my love. Just focus on resting and recovering." Sherry admonished softly.

Despite her words, she cuddled up tighter against Michael's body so he was in contact with as much surface area as possible. Her lips pecked his cheek.

"I'm alright. My headache's gone." Michael reassured.

"You certainly seem much better. Do you feel like you could eat something sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Oh you bet. I'm starving!" Michael said emphatically.

"I can't have my precious husband starving now. I shall provide you a grand banquet." Sherry said enthusiastically.

"Hmm, sounds wonderful. What are you making tonight?" Michael asked.

"I'm preparing you a meal from the mysterious and exotic land known as The Mist." Sherry said.

"Ah! The Mist! Perfect! I could go for some Chinese food." Michael said happily.

Smiling, Sherry nodded and propped herself up on her elbow. She smooched his cheek.

"As you wish my love. On a side note... what is a Chinese?" Sherry asked.

"It's a country on the other side of the world." Michael explained.

...

"Other... side... of the world?" Sherry asked, confused.

Michael looked around and spotted his globe sitting on a table next to the TV. He pointed at it and Sherry picked it up and brought it over, gently putting it in his waiting hands.

"This is China right here... aaaaand *spin... here we are." Michael said.

His finger landed in the southwestern part of the United States.

"That's amazing sweetie, but why is this map round?" Sherry asked quizzically.

"Because the world is round." Michael said simply.

Sherry recoiled in shock, her hands bracing her on the table.

"That's impossible! How could the world be round?! Wouldn't we fall off?" Sherry blurted.

Michael chuckled.

"Well, because of the mass of the planet..." Michael began to explain.

...

..

.

*Several Nerdy Minutes Later

...

Michael finished his lengthy explanation with the spin of the planets and the pull of planetary bodies in space, leaving poor Sherry in a bewildered state.

"You know too much sweetie." Sherry muttered.

Sherry just shook her head in bewilderment and walked off. Michael watched her go and shrugged to himself.

"_I've got a lot of teaching to do_." Michael thought.

The sound of pots and pans rattling echoed from the kitchen as Michael sat back and flicked on his old Zenith television. Local news was the channel that popped up first.

"...**due to the ongoing investigation into the events of the previous day. Live now is our correspondent at the college campus**."

"Hey Sherry, they're talking about the college on the news!" Michael shouted.

Sherry walked around the corner while clutching a mixing bowl full of ingredients she was whisking together. She looked at the TV with interest.

"**Thank you. As you can see behind me, state Sheriff's investigators have arrived and are combing the college campus for evidence. As of now, the entire campus is cordoned off and the roads have been blockaded. We just received official word from the dean which states that 'classes are cancelled until the cause of this incident can be determined'**."

"Ahh shit." Michael complained.

The newscaster kept talking as Michael slumped back in his seat with distraught look on his face.

"I'm so damn close to getting my degree. Just this one last semester and I was done." Michael griped.

Sherry laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He reached up and squeezed it as if to say thanks. The news report continued.

"**So you saw the whole thing? What happened here**?"

The reporter moved his microphone to a passerby.

"**Whoa yeah man it was faaaaar out! There was this crazy chick with bat wings that kept tryin to steal my threads! It was wild maaan**!"

"More likely trying to steal his cock." Sherry quipped.

The reporter thanked the passerby as he walked away and then turned back towards the camera.

"**Similar reports have been popping up for the last several hours. The mayor's office states and I quote 'A gas leak caused hallucinogenic effects in the student body and induced mass hysteria'. So far no victims have been hospitalized, no arrests have been made, and no evidence has been shown of a gas leak. The investigation is ongoing. Back to you**."

"**Thank you. And coming after our break... news of possible indecent behavior at the local downtown police department. Now a word from our sponsors**."

"Oh I bet there's all sorts of indecent behavior at the police department." Sherry quipped.

Michael chuckled as he lowered the volume on the TV.

"If they're going to make a statement they might as well say monster girls did it. Nobody would believe that any more than a ruptured gas main." Michael muttered.

"But what of your classes sweetie? I know how important they are to you." Sherry asked.

"No point crying over spilt milk. I just hope all those monster girls are alright." Michael said.

"I shall see to it that they are. After all, I wouldn't be much of a mistress if I didn't. On a positive note, they said that no arrests were made." Sherry reassured.

Sherry patted Michael reassuringly and sashayed off to the kitchen.

Turning the TV off, Michael switched to his computer so he could see if there any emails about the school closure. All he saw was an email more or less repeating what he had heard on the news. There was no homework to do because he had already done it all ahead of time, and there were no special instructions coming from his professors.

"_I don't like this. I wish someone would say something, instead of leaving us students in an indeterminate state_." Michael thought.

He sighed, and sank back in his chair.

...

On a whim, Michael pulled out the brownie points notepad and pen from his pocket and made two new entries.

"Medicine and maps..." Michael murmured.

"What was that you said sweetie?" Sherry called.

Michael lifted his head and raised his voice a little so he could be heard inside the kitchen.

"Just making a shopping list. Oh that reminds me, tomorrow we should go to a clothing store like we were talking about this morning." Michael called.

"That's right, we never did go today! I look forward to picking out something sexy to wear for you sweetie !" Sherry replied.

"You look sexy with or without clothes. Especially without." Michael blurted.

Michael jerked in surprise when he heard a squee of joy come from the kitchen.

"_I guess I said something right_." Michael thought.

Michael smiled, having felt good at complimenting Sherry and making her happy. It made him happy, and he immediately felt his heart turn light as a feather once again. It wasn't often that Michael felt like that, and he felt like celebrating just how wonderful the world seemed at that moment.

"_You know... I'm in a pretty good mood. Maybe I should play some music_." Michael thought.

He stood up and headed towards the door, or specifically a small shelf by the door. Standing in front of the shelf, he paused and rubbed his chin for a moment in thought, his eyes raking up and down the shelf. What he was looking for didn't cross his mind as often as it should.

...

"Ah, there it is." Michael murmured.

He bent down, grabbed a small rectangular cardboard box, and straightened while turning.

...

Sherry was standing behind and staring at him with a suspicious expression.

"Why aren't you resting sweetie?" Sherry asked sharply.

"I am! I promise! I just wanted..." Michael tried to say.

"Silence. You must sit down and stay there, or I will become upset." Sherry chastised.

She tugged on his sleeve and guided him back to the couch.

"Not long ago you were complaining about being woozy, and yet here you are walking around like a fool." Sherry said.

She pushed him right back down on the couch, then pushed him over until he was lying down.

"Stay. Do not move from this spot until I come fetch you for dinner." Sherry ordered.

She pulled her arms away, and Michael instantly sprang up to the sitting position.

"Goodness! You keep bouncing up like a devil bug! I said stay put you pest!" Sherry said, laughing.

"That ibuprofen did the trick. I feel fine." Michael insisted.

"None the less, I demand that I have my way. Lay down." Sherry pressed.

Michael sank back on his own accord, his back resting against the arm of the couch. Sherry leaned down and propped a pillow under him, then planted a kiss on his lips. She turned to walk away.

*SWAT

Michael lashed out and planted a well aimed smack on her juicy succubus rear, sending ripples through her succulent flesh. She jumped and immediately whirled around, a devilish smile on her face.

"Hehe, you got me fair and square. But you know now... this means war." Sherry teased.

"Bring it. I'm looking forward to how good it feels." Michael grinned.

Michael slowly looked her over up and down her body.

"Hmm... a knight in Druella's personal army, verses a earth human like me. I wonder what would happen if we went to war for real." Michael wondered.

"Oh please, you couldn't win at all. Even the weakest monster girl could defeat a strong human easily. You have no magic, attack or defense. The battle would end in seconds." Sherry said dismissively.

"We'll have to test it someday." Michael suggested.

A light chuckle escaped her as she walked away, convinced her position was right. It didn't bother Michael all that much, and he shrugged and sat back. After all, he had no real desire to fight her at all. When Sherry disappeared around the corner, he opened the prize cardboard box.

"Hello, my old friend." Michael smiled.

...

..

.

Sherry had just finished putting some of the meal in the skillet when the sweet sounds of a musical instrument wafted into the kitchen. Her ears perked up and a smile formed on her lips almost instantly. The music seemed to embrace her warmly, coaxing her into a happy mood.

"_What is that beautiful sound I hear? I didn't know sweetie could play music._" Sherry thought.

The hug became stronger, and it pried its way into her. It seemed as if she was being permeated by the sound, and touched all the way down to her soul. For a moment she became worried, and tried to struggle against the embrace. But it was stronger than her, and she became smothered.

...

"_It's... calling to me..._" Sherry thought, eyes drooping.

Sherry found herself irresistibly drawn to the sweet happy rhythm, and shuffled out of the kitchen and straight towards Michael. She stood behind him and swayed gently to the rhythm of the music. Her will, self control, and ability to think complex thoughts were totally gone. Michael finished the song, and she was abruptly snapped out of the trance.

...

She blinked a few times, and clutched her head. It took her a few moments to get her bearings, and she saw Michael bringing his musical instrument to his lips once more. Her voice rang out as loud as possible.

"Sweetie!" Sherry shouted.

"GAH!" Michael cried.

Michael jumped in his seat, the small instrument bouncing across the floor while he took an ungraceful swan dive out of the couch. He had no idea she was standing behind him until she shouted in his ear. He whirled around on her and pointed accusingly.

"You scared the shit out of me! What the frack is wrong with you!?" Michael bellowed.

Michael's eyes were drawn downwards, a bit of movement catching his attention.

*Drip

Sherry was actively dripping between her legs, a sweet cloying smell tickling Michael's nose. She was so turned on that her womanhood was a river.

...

*THUD

Sherry fell forward and tackled him in a flurry of tangling arms. Before he knew it, she was aggressively screwing him.

It wasn't long later when Sherry came back to her senses, and realized what she had done. Michael was under her, panting to catch his breath after having shot his third load in her. She could feel his sweet essence permeating her body, filling the hole in her that the music had previously filled.

"Oh no! What have I done!" Sherry exclaimed, regretful.

She immediately began gently shaking Michael, her hands on his chest.

"Are you alright sweetie? Did I harm you?" Sherry asked, worried.

...

"Answer me! Are you hurt? I can heal you if you are!" Sherry pressed.

"I know... I asked for it. But you didn't have to pile drive me." Michael shuddered.

Her eyes went wide in shock, her mouth agape.

"I thought my neck was going to break. You're heavier than you look." Michael added.

Sherry abruptly produced countless demonic energy tentacles, which she used to gently raise Michael up off the ground. They coiled up under his head, providing support so his neck wouldn't be hurt. The tendrils seemed to have a mind of their own, crawling all over his body and delicately caressing his skin. They left pools of demonic energy slathered wherever they touched, which promptly sank into his flesh.

Sherry gently brushed her fingers across his neck and cast spells of healing and pain relief, using the demonic energy to keep his energy levels up.

"Is that better? Do you still feel pain in any way?" Sherry asked sweetly.

"I think I'm fine now. Could you... let me down?" Michael asked nicely.

...

Sherry ignored him, leaving him suspended in mid air as she looked around on the ground. After a moment of looking, she found his musical instrument laying on top a pile of books.

"Alright you little demon, you've got some explaining to do." Sherry said.

She waved the instrument in front of his nose.

"What is this thing, and how did you do that to me?" Sherry demanded.

"It's called an Ocarina. What did I do wrong? I was just practicing." Michael said innocently.

Sure enough, the musical instrument in question was a 12 hole Ocarina. It was one of Michael's little secret wants, to learn how to play it really well so he could play all his favorite tunes from video games. Of course since Sherry had been in his mind, she knew that already. But what she didn't understand was how he had used it to control her, using what appeared to be a harmless chunk of plastic.

Sherry continued pressing the issue, the black plastic ocarina poking his nose lightly.

"Reveal your secrets. I demand to know how you blasted through my wards so easily!" Sherry pressed.

Sherry was a knight in Druella's army. Even before she became a succubus and Druella's servant, she had powerful wards that even the most skilled mage would have trouble cracking. They were constantly active, surrounding her in layers of magic like layers of an onion. Each layer was designed to protect against specific kinds of spells. Fire spells, lightning spells, charm spells, and so on. When she became a knight under Druella, these wards were improved even further. So she had defenses from both sides of the conflict, human and demi human. That made her quite the threat on the battlefield, because virtually nobody could even land a blow. Nobody, except Michael. Those very wards had been useless to defend her from his music.

"Tell me! If you do not, then I will extract the source of your power and learn it's secrets myself!" Sherry warned.

Despite her tone, she wasn't angry at Michael. Rather, she was surprised more than anything, and a bit terrified. Not terrified that Michael would hurt her, but terrified of the concept that any magic could reach her at all. But poor Michael couldn't answer her demands, because he wasn't even aware of what was going on.

"But... I said I'm not a magician. Why won't you believe me?" Michael answered.

Sherry's eyes narrowed.

"Very well. You have chosen." Sherry said, disappointed.

Sherry raised her hands, crimson magic swirling around her fingers. It grew and grew until it became a great tidal wave of crimson, which she released to wash over his body. He winced at first, uncertain what her magic was going to feel like. But when he felt nothing at all, his worries were put at ease. His eyes opened, and he saw strange runes and glyphs floating around his body.

"What... what is that?" Michael asked.

"It is a detect magic spell. I'm searching for the source of your power." Sherry said, distracted.

"That's it? You made it sound like something bad was going to happen." Michael said dryly.

...

"This is bad. No magician would ever want this to happen to them. It's invasive, and it reveals our closely guarded secrets." Sherry explained.

She waved her fingers, controlling the flowing runes as if swiping the screen on a tablet. The magic was intruding on his body, analyzing him down to the cell level. Sherry's eyes darted left and right as she absorbed the flood of rapid information. As she dug, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where is it? Where are you hiding it?" Sherry murmured.

She pressed further, her magic making his flesh semi transparent so she could literally peer inside his body.

"_I was in his mind. Why didn't I see it then?_" Sherry thought.

Michael was silent as she searched. She wasn't causing him pain, and he wasn't frightened. So he saw no reason to cause a fuss. If anything, he was curious. So he tilted his head down and looked at himself.

"What is that in my chest?" Michael asked.

"Hmm? That's your soul." Sherry said, distracted.

Michael took a sharp breath, his eyes having twisted in shock. The thing he was looking at appeared to be a bright blue white orb which had countless tiny threads extending out through his body like veins and arteries. Although the majority of the veins were the same color as the center, some were red colored intrusions that were slowly creeping towards the center like an invading disease. Some of the veins had turned completely red, and it seemed as if the blue and red light were mixing together. The colors swirled around and combined very slowly, like mixing dye into paint.

"What's happening to my soul?!" Michael blurted, frightened.

Sherry turned her attention to him completely, his frightened tone having caught her attention.

"Nothing happening to it sweetie. You have a healthy bright soul of high quality." Sherry complimented.

"But what's that red stuff?" Michael asked.

...

"Surely you jest." Sherry said dryly.

Michael strongly shook his head side to side, his eyes wide.

"That's my mana slowly merging with yours. See?" Sherry explained.

She moved her hand within the transparency of the detect magic spell, and revealed similar veins in her hand. Where his were all blue white, hers were crimson black.

"When there is as much demonic energy in you as there is your own spirit energy, then you will become an incubus." Sherry explained.

She reached down closer to his chest, her hand transparent all the way up to her shoulder. Michael watched with his head tilted down as her veins grew closer to his bright glowing core, as if she was reaching into his chest. Then they touched.

"HIIII! GaaaAAAHHH!" Michael gasped.

Intense pleasure shot through Michael's entire being, far exceeding anything he had ever felt before. It was too strong, and his brain blanked in and out depending on how far Sherry pushed her fingers into his soul.

"Oh! Ohhhh! More! Moooore!" Michael cried frantically.

He bucked wildly, the pleasure driving him out of control. Over and over again he pleaded for more, but Sherry eventually pulled her hand away. He sagged, his whole body spent.

...

After taking a few deep breaths and getting his second wind, a pained noise came from him.

"Why... did you stop?" Michael panted.

"Look at your soul." Sherry said.

Michael's eyes drifted down, and he gasped when he saw how much of his soul had turned red. It was more than half, although it seemed the red was receding quickly.

"If I had kept going, you would have temporarily turned into a monster girl. As much as I think that would be fun, I much prefer you with a cock between your legs instead of a pussy." Sherry explained.

Michael looked at her dead on, his head unsteady.

"For real?" Michael murmured.

"Yes. You would have become the same species as me, or if another monster girl does it you would become her species. It typically lasts two to three days, then you return to being male." Sherry explained.

...

..

.

"I didn't know that was a thing." Michael finally said.

He watched as the demonic energy receded, seemingly being bleached out by the brightness of his blue white soul. It wasn't long before it returned to a normal appearance, although the invasion of red had been ever so slightly advanced further than before.

Sherry went back to her research, trying to find the information that she sought. Where was Michael's power? How did he cast it? What kind of power was it? Those were the questions in her mind. But despite how far she dug, she couldn't find it.

"This is hopeless! Your words are true! There is no power to be found here, other than my power and the natural power of your spirit energy! Neither of which could have caused my wards to be breached!" Sherry exclaimed, frustrated.

She waved her hand and dispelled the detect magic spell, her face troubled. Finally she decided that it must be in the musical instrument itself, so she brought the ocarinas mouthpiece up to her lips.

"Hey wait a minute, I just had my mouth on there. Wash it first!" Michael protested.

"Shush. I stuck my tongue in your mouth just a little while ago." Sherry retorted.

"_The woman has a point_." Michael thought.

Sherry brought the ocarina up and placed her soft lips against it, and blew into it while fingering the holes like she had just seen Michael do. Various random notes came out, but no tune. Nothing happened, and she looked the ocarina over with an annoyed eye.

"I demand to know the secret of this flute! Never in my life have I encountered such a powerful artifact which could effortlessly enthrall me!" Sherry insisted.

Sherry blew on it some more while trying to imitate the specific tune she had heard before, with some vague success. She thought that perhaps the tune itself had some bearing on the effect. Her eyes watched Michael closely as she played her poor imitation, but she saw no reaction.

Finally at her wits end, she shoved the ocarina in his hands.

"Show me the secret of this magical flute!" Sherry demanded.

"What do you want me to do?" Michael asked, confused.

"Play it of course. Play it, and show me how you play." Sherry explained.

...

Michael hesitated. His nose twitched.

...

Sherry opened her mouth in preparation of pushing her argument some more, but she too paused and twitched her nose.

...

She noticed a burning smell coming from the kitchen.

"NOO! My stir fry!" Sherry wailed.

Sherry bolted towards the kitchen, her succubus tail flailing every which way as she ran.

"_The only thing magical about my ocarina... is how my neighbors haven't tried to kill me yet."_ Michael thought dryly.

Sherry walked back into the living room a little while later, with a relieved look on her face. She spotted Michael on the couch, and came over to sit next to him.

"I saved dinner. Now about your... ocarina was it? Yes about your ocarina." Sherry recalled.

She prodded his hand, encouraging him to lift the ocarina to his lips.

"I'm not very good." Michael said, reluctant.

"It matters not. Play it sweetie. I would like to hear it again." Sherry encouraged.

"_I can't really say no to a cute face like that. Maybe she really likes my music._" Michael thought.

Michael raised it up, bringing it to his lips.

"I'm shivering just at the sight of it. Hurry sweetie. Play it again!" Sherry begged.

"Play it again Sam!" Michael quipped.

Once again, Michael brought the ocarina to his lips and began playing. He could taste the remains of Sherry's lips lingering on the mouthpiece, which oddly enough goaded him into playing better than he had ever played before. Effortlessly his music flowed from one tune to another without a gap or pause other than in between notes for a breath. Sherry's eyes once more became unfocused as she fell deeply and firmly into a trance. Had she not been sitting right next to him, that magic tune would have drawn her there irresistibly. Even as he played his ocarina, he watched her in amazement.

"_She's really under a spell! Holy shit!_" Michael thought.

He kept right on playing, keeping her under the spell for an extended time. She seemed to be happily listening to the music, but she also cuddled closer a little bit at a time. It was all pure instinct, because most of her normal thought processes had been replaced with the tune echoing in her mind.

Michael carefully stood up from the couch and walked away a few steps, all while still playing the ocarina. He wanted to know if the other part of her story was true as well. Much to his utter amazement, Sherry quietly rose up and followed him around the room as if she was on a leash.

"_Heh, I guess I'm not so helpless after all. At least... against Sherry_." Michael thought.

He changed the tune some, giving it a little more energy. Sherry responded by breaking into a little dance, all while still under the trance. When he played a sad tune, her movements became sluggish and subdued.

*Cough cough

Michael made a mistake, and swallowed wrong.

*GAAAAASP Cough cough

He coughed badly for several painfully long moments, which meant he wasn't playing the ocarina. Sherry's eyes regained focus and she shook her head. The pause was long enough for Sherry to snap out of her trance and have all her thoughts and succubus instincts flood back in one lust filled surge. And the very first thing she saw when regaining her senses was Michael.

*THUD

Michael found himself thrown to the floor, and his arms pinned to either side of his head. The ocarina slipped through his fingers and spun away across the floor until it settled against the wall.

"Sherry!" Michael cried in surprise.

"I want you." Sherry growled.

It was a full on frontal attack from Sherry, and far quicker and more aggressive than the previous one. She was like a beast, and she assaulted him and raped him like a beast.

~Several Minutes Later~

...

Sherry sat next to a very tired and heavily panting Michael, her eyes blinking in confusion. After having been attacked so abruptly and forcefully, Michael was reduced to a curled up and moaning mess.

"Ooooooohhhh..." Michael moaned.

Sherry turned and looked him over, and visibly slumped.

"Darn it, not again!" Sherry exclaimed.

"My hips. I think you broke my hips." Michael groaned.

Sherry grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over.

"Oh god... please... no more!" Michael begged.

He tried to push her away, but her slender fingers gripped his shoulder persistently.

"Be calm sweetie, the spell has been broken. I am only trying to take away your pain." Sherry reassured.

She lifted him up and carried him over to the couch, just like before.

"Oof, you're so big." Sherry grunted.

Then she gently laid him down and kissed his cheek. Then she used her powers to heal and relieve his injuries. Since her healing power tended to put a strain on him, he was even weaker after she got done.

"Oh my poor husband. I'm so terribly sorry. That thing is dangerous. The strain on your body..." Sherry murmured, pained.

She clutched his head, cradling him against her tummy.

"I'll live, no matter how many times you bend my dick into a pretzel." Michael quipped.

"Don't be silly. Everyone has limits. But in payment for all that semen, I'll cuddle with you for a while." Sherry said softly.

"Err... maybe that's not..." Michael groaned.

"You like it when I hold you close and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. It makes your heart do funny things. It feels amazing, doesn't it sweetie? Admit it." Sherry whispered devilishly.

Michael shook his head, completely bewildered.

"Gees Sherry, you're one hell of a succubus." Michael said.

"I'm one hell of a woman. Your woman." Sherry corrected.

*Chu

...

..

.

A little while later, while in the middle of kissing each other, Sherry paused and pulled her lips away. She stared at Michael for several long moments without making a sound.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

...

"Someone, somewhere, has focused their intent on us." Sherry said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

Sherry did not answer. She simply closed her eyes and took a quiet deep breath.

...

Her eyes shot open.

"Someone's coming. They just tripped my detection wards. But who could it be?" Sherry wondered.

Michael turned towards the front door in anticipation, and Sherry did also. The only sound in the apartment was their combined breathing.

...

..

.

*Ding Dong

"Sure enough, there's the bell." Michael said, throwing his hands in the air.

Sherry turned to him, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Not just one. Many. And they're monster girls too." Sherry said.

Sherry's eyes darted side to side in thought, trying to wager a guess as to why a small army of her followers had suddenly showed up at their door.

*GASP

"If that ocarina could go though my personal wards... then it must have zipped straight through the wards protecting the apartment!" Sherry realized.

*DING DONG DING DONG

"Oh dear..." Sherry fretted.

*Knockknock

*DingDingDingDing

*Rapraprap

Someone knocked on the window next to the door. Whoever was on the other side was desperate to get their attention.

"Well someone's getting impatient. Let's just take a look see through the peephole." Michael said.

Michael got up and cross the apartment, and stooped down so he could look through the peephole.

...

He backed away, startled. There had been a red eye looking back at him. He looked again.

...

"Ho...ly... shit!" Michael exclaimed.

"What? WHAT?!" Sherry cried.

"You were right! There's a big heaping pile of monster girls outside!" Michael exclaimed.

...

"And they're twiddling themselves." Michael added.

Sherry snickered.

"So, any bright ideas?" Michael asked.

"They are inma, therefore they are welcome in this home." Sherry said confidently.

Before Michael could do a thing to stop her, Sherry stepped forward and unlocked the door.

"Wait! What are you doing!? Don't open it!" Michael cried.

When the door swung open, a whole gaggle of monster girls piled up to the doorframe with looks of anticipation on their faces. Some of them lost their balance when the door opened and flopped forward with others landing on top of them. The whole disheveled gaggle looked up towards Sherry, anxiety clear in their eyes.

"We heard really beautiful music." The crowd said.

Sherry turned her head and looked straight at Michael with a smug look on her face.

"I told you thusly did I not?" Sherry said, smirking.

The gaggle of girls at the door followed her gaze and all settled their uncanny corrupted eyes on Michael. Even he could feel their intent, and it sent a shiver up his spine.

"This isn't the apartment you're looking for. Move along." Michael said in desperation.

"We triangulated it here." The crowd said.

Sherry took Michael's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't be cruel sweetie. These are all good people with kind hearts that just want to hear your music clearly." Sherry reassured.

"Felgercarb. Most of you people treated me like trash not too long ago." Michael jabbed.

He pointed at one of them, the closest one.

"Like that time you keyed my car." Michael recalled.

"EEP! You knew!?" The girl squeaked.

His finger shifted to another girl.

"Or the time you called me fatso and told me to eat shit and die." Michael recalled.

"I'm I'm I'm... I'm sorry!" The girl whimpered.

His finger shifted again.

"And the time you pulled my clothes out of the public washing machine and threw it in the garbage, just to make room for your own." Michael recalled.

"Oh shit... that was yours?!" The girl blurted.

His finger landed on one more girl.

"Or the time you told your drunk boyfriend that you were cheating on him with me. He kicked my door down, and I nearly had to shoot the prick. All because you didn't have the guts to break up with him directly." Michael recalled

Everyone in the crowd turned towards that girl and shot her a venomous gaze.

"I'm sorry okay! The guy was beating me and the cops wouldn't help!" The girl claimed.

"Excuses..." The crowd grumbled.

...

"I don't want anything to do with any of you pricks." Michael jabbed angrily.

The entire crowd slumped, all looking dejected and guilty.

"We're sorry Mike." The crowd said, sorrowful.

"Sorry don't fracking cut it." Michael retorted.

Sherry stepped into the argument, her fingers squeezing his painfully tight.

"Hey hey hey, stop that sweetie. These poor girls are sorry for what they did. Can you not find forgiveness in your heart? They are after all, no longer human." Sherry soothed.

"Well..." Michael murmured.

"They are inma. Their past lives mean nothing from this point forward. You cannot hold them responsible anymore. It's not our way." Sherry insisted.

She turned to the girls, who were still waiting at the door.

"Come, please enter our home. You are welcome here. Please forgive my husband, for he does not truly hate you. He simply doesn't understand what it is like to become inma." Sherry said.

The crowd of monster girls filtered into the room. There were a lot of succubii, but there were other species as well. Holstaurs, werecats, harpies, and even a ghost to name a few. It was quite the assortment of claws and scales, along with tails and wings. Some were tall and curvy, and some were small and petite, and some were a mix of the two. The apartment began to get crowded really fast.

"Hey... wait... you can't..." Michael tried to say.

"Everyone make yourselves comfortable! I'll fetch some snacks!" Sherry called, interrupting.

"Kay!" The crowd called.

Sherry hustled off and the crowd pushed in against Michael, forcing him back.

"Mike."

"Michael."

"Mike."

The crowd closed in, all murmuring his name.

"We've wanted to see you Mike."

"We've wanted to talk."

They pressed even closer, crowding him clean across the apartment until he was forced to sit down on the couch. The crowd wasted no time pressing in even closer, squeezing their soft bodies against him. He ended up with quite a few of them sitting on the couch with him, and even one sitting in his lap wearing a sweet sultry smile.

"Fuaaa!" Michael cried.

They pressed in from every side, squishing his body between them. Between their sweet voices, soft bodies, and fragrant scent, Michael was finding himself going completely dizzy.

"You've had a hard time with us haven't you? Let's make up." The crowd said.

"Let's do it. Right now. Let's fuck." The girl said seductively.

The girl in his lap leaned forward, the predatory hunger clear in her eyes. He tried backing away, but there was a pair of huge boobs blocking his path backwards. The girl reached for his lower half...

*Thump

"Oww!" The girl said.

Sherry was looming over them with a spatula, which is the same spatula she had just used to whack that girl on the head. The girl rubbed the new bump on her head, and made a pouty face.

"Why'd you do that mistress?" The girl asked.

Sherry glanced at Michael, then her.

"Do you love my husband?" Sherry asked evenly.

"Well, no. I just thought..." The girl tried to say.

Sherry cut her off, turning to Michael.

"Do you feel anything for her?" Sherry asked.

"Hell no." Michael said flatly.

She turned back to the girl.

"Leave him alone." Sherry ordered.

"But..." The girl tried to argue.

Sherry gently thumped the spatula in her hand as a warning.

"Leave him alone." Sherry repeated.

"We're sorry mistress." The crowd said.

Sherry immediately dropped her scowl and formed a smile instead.

"All is forgiven my dears. Now please, do not let this ruin your visit. I'll be back with those treats." Sherry said sweetly.

Sherry walked away, and the guests watched her leave. Then they turned their demonic eyes back towards Michael.

"Hey Mike, since we can't fuck... play more music for us!"

"Yeah! Play Mike!"

"It was really beautiful!"

Several people spoke up at the same time, each one encouraging him to play the ocarina. Michael remained silent, his mind running laps at a hundred miles an hour.

"_Oh...crap! For real? They're going to make me play? I don't like where this is going._" Michael thought.

...

"Maybe later. Sherry! Are there any snacks?!" Michael cried, desperate.

"Coming sweetie!" Sherry answered.

The girls looked around for something to entertain themselves with in the mean time, as Sherry rifled around in the kitchen. They shamelessly checked out Michael's things, looking his shelves and entertainment center over. One of them produced a movie from his collection.

"Whoa, a VHS tape! I haven't seen one of these since high school!" A monster girl neighbor exclaimed.

"_When you're poor like me, you get movies any way you can_." Michael thought.

"Hey look! An original NES! Anyone remember Contra?" Another monster girl neighbor said.

"Yeah!" Several voices answered.

Next thing Michael knew, several monster girls were crowded around his old TV playing Contra. Several others were clustered around various other things like his computer, quadcopter, whiteboard full of formulas, and of course him. They fawned all over him, pressing themselves as close to him as they could get away with. The one on his lap snuck a kiss on his cheek, and the one on his right twined their fingers together.

"Hey...Mike..." The other girl breathed.

Michael turned towards her, and immediately had his lips stolen right away.

"MMPH!" Michael cried.

"Hey no fair! I kissed him first!" The girl protested.

*Pop

She pulled away from Michael's lips just long enough to snap out a retort.

"The cheek doesn't count." The other girl retorted.

And she went right back to kissing. Michael spotted Sherry as she walked into the room, and their eyes met. His eyes pleaded with her, and his arm stretched towards her. The woman who was kissing him grabbed his wrist and pinned his arms down. The one on his lap slipped her hands up and down his arms.

"Hey Mike, when you get tired of the mistress, I can show you something a lot better." The second girl said seductively.

...

Sherry smiled, and giggled lightly. Michael's eyes went from pleading to shock in an instant.

"That's funny. He hasn't even begun to scratch the surface of what I'm capable of giving him. You're going to be waiting a very long time." Sherry laughed.

She bent down in front of the girl, her huge tits swinging enticingly, and patted the girl on the head.

"But if you think you have even a remote chance of outdoing your mistress, then keep right on kissing him." Sherry said, patronizing.

The girls both smiled and took turns kissing him, each one trying to outdo the other in how lewd the kiss was. They were trying to steal his heart so that they could get past Sherry's order to 'leave him alone'. Of course Michael wasn't exactly a big fan of what was happening, but he was powerless against their strong clingy bodies.

Sherry walked amongst the girls and handed out snacks and treats for everyone. When the last guest got something, she joined them as they all sat down in a semi circle around the couch. All except those who were crammed next to Michael or on his lap. Those who were lucky enough to be close to him took turns kissing and groping him.

"Hey guys, knock it off! He can't play anything if you're busy tongue fucking his mouth!" The crowd cried.

They let Michael go, and he jerked back as far as he could away from them. Of course he still had a monster girl behind him, who happily rubbed his shoulders to get him to relax. But he wasn't having any of it. He pushed her hands away glanced quickly between the ones still clinging to him, and then to Sherry. His voice warbled in discomfort.

"Sherry!" Michael pleaded.

She simply formed a lovely smile, much like she had done before. His face twisted up in shock once again.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and... *swat... let this happen?" Michael asked.

As he spoke, he swatted away someone's hand that was trying to creep under his shirt.

"Let what happen? They're not doing anything." Sherry asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah Mike, we're not doing anything. We're just being friendly." A girl said, batting her eyelashes.

The girls all around Michael proceeded to press in even closer, their hands invading even deeper into his privacy. One of them slid her soft hands under his shirt and another began working on his buttons. The third one with the big pair of tits standing behind him resumed rubbing his shoulders.

"Things are different now Mike. The world's changed. You don't have to be so wound up and stand offish." A girl said.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of knots in you. Let's just massage those right away." The second girl soothed.

They pressed in on him, lewdly caressing his body against his wishes. He called for Sherry again, but her attention had been diverted by the video game being played on the television.

"oooOOOooo that's fascinating! You can control the pictures with that strange grey rectangle?" Sherry cooed.

"Sherry..." Michael pleaded quietly.

"Just a minute sweetie. I'm learning something new about your world." Sherry said, distracted.

One of the girls surrounding him stuck her tongue in his mouth to keep him from calling out for Sherry again.

"It's alright Mike. You don't have to ask her to help you. You're not in trouble or anything. But if you get hard down below, we'll take that as a sign you're interested in us." A second girl said quietly.

Just then, the mysterious girl who had been blocking him from behind finally spoke up. It was an all too familiar voice, and it immediately set off all the danger alarms in Michael's mind.

"If that's the goal, I could always just prick him with one of my spines." The corrupted policewoman suggested.

!

"_Oh frack! Manticore_!" Michael thought.

Michael's hands fumbled frantically, trying to get the ocarina lined up with his fingertips and mouth. The girls around him squealed in happiness at the sight of it, enough to make Sherry turn her head from what she was doing.

*Gasp

"No! I forbid you!" Sherry cried.

Michael began playing a tune. The haunting tones of Scarborough Fair echoed throughout the apartment, and Sherry lunged.

...

Sherry managed to make it across the room and wrap her fingers around his wrist, but her strength failed her. She succumbed to the music, as did every single girl in that room. Michael nervously eyed the manticore tail hovering to his right, that had he been but mere moments slower would have surely pricked his arm. The hands that had been tugging on his shirt slumped and fell away, and all talking in the room fell silent.

..

.

Michael continued playing, with the only other sound in the apartment the sound of Game Over on the Nintendo. Sherry's grip on his wrist loosened, and she sank back right along with all the other girls.

Michael's audience was utterly captivated, with each one showing the same reaction that Sherry had shown before. Their eyes became unfocused, and they slowly swayed back and forth. They all looked very happy as they fell deeper and deeper into Michael's bewitching tune. Sherry had really sensed true magic coming from his ocarina, and it was the kind of magic that only a sorcerer like her could understand. Magic so powerful that it could suppress the natural monster instinct for a short time and bring them under his control, but only so long as he kept playing. As soon as Michael stopped, he knew that they would pounce him. Sherry had done it twice against her better judgment. So an entire room of monster girls in heat would surely assault him and rape him until he shattered into a thousand pieces.

*Squeaaak

Michael blew a bad note as he awkwardly got up out of the couch, not being able to use his hands to provide leverage out of the deep cushions. Not that it seemed to cause an unusual effect, so he kept right on playing. He shuffled towards the door, navigating around countless monster girls strewn about. They pressed in from all sides, and the ones at the couch followed him. Lucky the door was open, so he thought that maybe he had a chance.

Finally at long last, Michael reached the door. His lungs ached from playing so hard, and his heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour. He blew one last hard note, and dropped his fingers from the ocarina so he could grab his keys. Frantically digging through the bowl for his keys, he began to hear voices in the room.

"...fuck..." Sherry murmured.

"...sex..." A monster girl neighbor muttered.

"...now..." Another monster girl neighbor begged.

"...cock..." A third monster girl neighbor drooled.

"...suck..." A fourth monster girl neighbor muttered.

"...want it..." Sherry murmured again.

"GAAAH!" Michael cried.

*JINGLE

Michael found the keys, hooked his PF Flyer on the door, and managed to force it shut from the other side.

*Thump

*Thump

*Thump

He made a break for it, hopping on one foot down the stairs and cussing like a drunk sailor. The foot he had used to close the door had been shocked from Sherry's wards, and was in severe pain.

"FRACK! Fracking door wards! Fracking neighbors! Frack all and frack! Mother fracker!" Michael swore incoherently.

By the time the girls on the other side of the door came to their senses and realized what had happened, Michael had already started the Duster and backed out of his parking space.

*BRRRRAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh...

They all piled out on the porch just in time to see the Duster's back tires hook on the asphalt and launch the relatively light weight car down the street like a rocket. The engine was roaring so loud that it set off a half dozen car alarms as it disappeared in a puff of tire smoke and exhaust. Torn bits of asphalt and smoldering rubber was all that remained.

"Man that car of his is fast." The crowd said, disappointed.

Sherry pushed through the crowd. When she got to the edge of the balcony and saw the cloud of dissipating tire smoke, she scowled angrily.

"Go home!" Sherry commanded angrily.

"Yes mistress, as you command." The crowd said submissively.

The crowd dispersed, and Sherry was left alone on the patio. Her wings fluttered outward and stretched upright. She launched using her powerful legs and went airborne into the darkening cloudy sky. All of her highly tuned succubus senses were strongest at night, and she would need them all to track down her missing runaway husband.

~Later~

Once Michael was in flight mode, he didn't bother stopping until he was well outside the city limit and up in the foothills. The speed of the Duster and his utter mastery of the machine meant he didn't even have to put in much effort as he dodged and weaved in and out of traffic. Not even Johnny Law could stop him. It started to rain and gust wind, as if the world was reflecting his general mood at that moment.

"Damn you Sherry. Dumbass. Putting me through that shit. I needed help and you totally didn't care!" Michael cursed.

The wind hit the side of the car, making it swerve slightly. But that didn't stop him. He kept right on cruising until he got to a spot where a semi truck had wrecked and blocked the road. So he took a side road, which lead to another side road, which lead to a dirt road way out in middle of the empty desert.

*Bog

The Duster bogged down in the soft soil, and it slowed to a crawl.

"Oh frack. Nonononono! No no! NO! NO DAMN IT!" Michael cried.

*BRAAAA

*BRAAAAaaaa

And just like that, Michael and his Duster was stuck in the mud. The rain increased, and pattered violently against the windshield. But even with how strong the rain came down, the image of Michael cussing and clunking his head against the steering wheel was clearly visible.

It took Michael a few moments to vent, and a few moments more to calm down. He sat perfectly still in his seat, the last few rays of evening finally making way for night.

*Sigh

"Well that's what I get for driving on a road that really needs a flat fender jeep. Frack." Michael cussed under his breath.

He paused, then shifted the car in reverse.

*Braaaa

Then he shifted into first gear.

*Rock rock

*Braaaaaaaa

"Nope. She done. Daaaaaamn." Michael said.

He turned the key and let the poor immobile Duster sputter silent.

.

..

...

Michael remained still in the driver seat, making no moves in the silent darkness. The rain pattered against the windshield and thunked against the steel of the car. His eyes glanced over to the ocarina on the passenger seat, and he quietly picked it up.

"Well... I might as well play Scarborough Fair right this time." Michael said aloud.

So he brought the ocarina to his lips and began playing. Unlike last time, he played it perfectly . The haunting notes of the music flowed beautifully, instead of awkwardly with lots of mistakes. He couldn't live with himself knowing he had played one of his favorite songs so poorly.

~A Couple Minutes Later~

Michael finished his rendition, and smiled in satisfaction.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" Michael said happily.

He placed the ocarina respectfully down on the passenger seat, and flicked off his seatbelt. The rain had let up some, so he was going to try pushing his car out of the mud. The second he got out of the car, he sank ankle deep in the most awful sticky mud he had ever seen. But he slogged through it, the light rain soaking his clothes, all the way to the back of the car.

*Thump

He threw his body against the car.

"HYYYYYYYYRRRRGGGGG!" Michael forced.

The car rocked violently, but it was still stuck. He continued pushing.

"HYYNNNNRRRRGGGGAAAA!" Michael forced through gritted teeth.

The car rocked even harder, but was still stuck.

...

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRNNNNNIIIIIIAAAAAA!" Michael cried.

He dug his feet in and put every ounce of strength he had into the push, but the Duster remained stubbornly stuck. Finally he gasped and let go, and splayed his arms out across the trunk.

"Oh I see how it is. You're gonna force me to get the fracking shovel, aren't you? Well... fine! Be that way! Schmuck!" Michael grumbled.

He popped the trunk and produced a surplus military folding shovel, and started digging.

He tried digging the car out for a while, giving the car a series of pushes each time he thought he had dug enough. But all he was doing was wearing himself out. He would dig then push, dig then push, and dig then push some more. After doing that enough times, he flopped back in the car and tried to rest.

"I wonder if Sherry left any drinkable water around here." Michael murmured.

He looked around the cab, but only found an empty bottle of water.

"_Maybe in the trunk_?" Michael thought.

Michael hopped out of the car, closing the door behind him. He popped the trunk and looked inside, but saw nothing. Dejected, he clunked his forehead lightly against the trunk lid and slammed it shut.

*SLAM

What felt like a freight train's worth of mass collided right into Michael and threw him hard against the trunk. The next thing he knew, his face was firmly shoved against glass. Some mysterious person was attacking him from behind.

"Gaaaah! Mother fecker!" Michael raged.

His arm twisted around and grabbed his attacker over his shoulder. He knotted up his shoulder muscles and heaved the person over his head, throwing them hard onto the trunk. It was Sherry.

"Why you little...!" Michael barked.

...

"Wha... Sherry?" Michael paused.

He locked his arm around her neck and pinned her, and kissed her roughly. Any brief anger he might have felt at being attacked instantly transformed into passion, at least as far as Sherry was involved. His mental conditioning made sure of that.

As much as Sherry liked being kissed, she wasn't about to let go of her anger quite as easily as he could. She counterattacked, taking advantage of Michael's lapse in defenses due to his kiss. Her hands latched onto him and spun him around. The next thing Michael knew, he was once again pinned against the trunk. His arms were wrenched behind him in a wrestlers arm lock. The lock was so tight that the bones in his arms began to ache and protest from being bent too far.

"Ahh damn, that hurts! Stop!" Michael cried.

"No! You deserve it you little shit!" Sherry shouted.

Sherry tightened the arm lock even more and made him cry out.

"I told you to never venture outside without me! Do you know how worried I was about you? You've taken centuries off my life this day!" Sherry shouted.

"Hey wait a sec, it was getting a little crazy back ther..." Michael tried to say.

"SILENCE FOOL! I'M TAKING YOU HOME!" Sherry commanded.

*Crackle WHOOSH

*THUD

Michael found himself sprawled out on the kitchen floor of his apartment. Other than Sherry and himself, there was nobody there. He cradled his arm.

"Ahh... shit that hurts." Michael groaned.

Sherry loomed over him, water droplets falling off her wings like a waterfall. She was soaked from flying around in the rain. Because of how wet she was, Michael couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"A slight ache compared to what I felt like for me! It felt as if my body was withering away every moment you were missing!" Sherry shot resentfully.

She reached down to undo his clothes, but he lashed out and wrapped his aching arm around her head.

*Smooch

Michael kissed her again. She did not resist. Her angry eyes softened immediately and her tense body melted right in his arms. She was angry enough to resist one kiss, but not two.

...

"Oh sweetie..." Sherry said softly.

She seemed sorrowful, and she brushed her magic hand over his arms. Her warm magic flowed soothingly over his aching arms, dulling the pain.

"I forgive you sweetie. I'm sorry I hurt you." Sherry said.

Sherry helped peel Michael's soaking wet and muddy clothes off, and rushed around the apartment to get him clean ones. Minutes passed, and as she helped him into a warm shirt she couldn't help but grumble.

"Vulnerable. That's what you were. Vulnerable out there in the world without your loyal wifey to protect you. Without me." Sherry murmured.

She felt up the area under his left arm, near his armpit.

"Not even armed with your strange earth weapon. Thank the demon lord that you're alright." Sherry murmured.

"I'm sorry I worried you that much. It didn't occur to me you might be worried." Michael said, sorrowful.

Sherry frowned.

"Well of course I would be worried! I love you! I'm offended that you would ever consider otherwise!" Sherry said firmly.

She tugged his clothes straight and raked her fingers through his messy hair.

"There. Now you are presentable. I shall leave you right here and bring back our guests." Sherry said.

"Wait... what?! Don't do that!" Michael cried.

Sherry's angry expression returned instantly.

"What did you just say?" Sherry asked angrily.

"I don't want them here. I didn't want them here in the first place! Do you have any idea what they tried to do to me?" Michael asked quickly.

"Of course I do. I was there dummy. My ears heard every word." Sherry said.

"They were trying to get in my pants. I tried asking you for help, but you freaking ignored me!" Michael exclaimed.

"I hit that girl in the head with a spatula. What else do you want?" Sherry asked, exasperated.

"How about telling them they can't try to seduce me. You're their mistress, so you can do that right?" Michael suggested.

"I could, but I won't. Are you saying you can't handle a couple women? Are you even a man?" Sherry jabbed.

Michael scowled.

"How did you expect me to handle a few DOZEN inma with superhuman strength?" Michael shot.

"With your dick obviously." Sherry said nonchalantly.

Michael recoiled, taken aback utterly and completely. He hadn't ever expected her to say that of all the things she could have said. But even then, he realized that of course a succubus would answer like that.

"You're nuts!" Michael retorted.

"I am not. It is the mamono way. What does it matter if one makes love to many? It doesn't have to mean anything if they feel nothing for each other." Sherry argued.

Michael turned his head away.

"You were my first." Michael murmured.

"And you were not my first. Although you were my first man." Sherry replied.

...

"Do you judge me for that?" Sherry asked.

"No. I'm just not even sure what you're trying to say." Michael said quietly.

"What I am trying to say is thus. It is the mamono way to make love freely, as it pleases us. Human social constructs mean nothing to us." Sherry explained.

"Well... I'm not doing that." Michael said, shaking his head.

Sherry's eyes darkened.

...

"_I thought I removed his inhibitions when I entered his mind_..." Sherry thought.

...

"Why..." Sherry tried to argue.

Michael reached out and grabbed her shoulders, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you. I love only you, and no one else. I know that monster girls don't sleep around when they get a husband, so why is it so different for the men?" Michael asked.

Sherry's eyes softened again.

"Because it is." Sherry said softly.

"That's no answer." Michael grumbled.

She hesitated, and then blurted out an answer.

"Because there's more females than males!" Sherry said quickly.

"That's not true here. Those girls can easily get as many guys as they want with the bare minimum of effort. They don't need me." Michael said.

Sherry hesitated again.

...

"I will admit, that my greedy half desires to keep you for myself." Sherry admitted.

"Was that the greedy half that told them to leave me alone?" Michael asked.

Sherry nodded.

"Then it's settled. I want you to understand, in no uncertain terms, that I only want you. You. Only You. You alone. Sherry. My wife." Michael said firmly.

He said it with a happy smile. Just the thought of being married to someone as wonderful as Sherry was enough to make his heart flutter in joy.

Sherry was silent for a long time after that proclamation. She seemed to be thinking, and staring into his eyes at the same time. After several minutes, she quietly spoke.

"Then... I shall keep strays away from you. Those that seek food, but nothing else." Sherry promised quietly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Michael said, relieved.

"But be warned. Do not trifle with the love of another woman, lest you earn my deepest boiling anger. Casual sex is one thing, but a relationship is another." Sherry warned.

Sherry walked out of the apartment and left Michael there sitting in the kitchen. He groaned and stood upright.

"_I think she just warned me to never cheat on her. Not that I blame her._" Michael thought.

...

_"Wow, monster girls are weird for putting emotions over physical acts._" Michael thought.

...

He sank down onto the couch, deep in thought.

...

"_Yeah maybe that's the mamono way, but it's clear she wants me for herself. If I were to do it with another monster girl, odds are that other girl would do what monsters do and latch onto me emotionally. Then I'd really be up the creek!_" Michael thought.

...

"_Even if Sherry says it's okay to do the deed, it would still make her upset when that other girl would butt in_." Michael thought.

...

"_On the other hand, no monster girl is going to try to steal me away from Sherry unless she has an emotional reason to do so_." Michael thought.

...

"_So as long as I don't go out of my way to make love with another monster girl, and as long as Sherry keeps the feeders away from me, I'll be fine_." Michael concluded.

Smiling, Michael nodded to himself and sank back into the couch. Convinced that his problems were solved, he relaxed and chuckled in relief.

~Meanwhile~

Sherry was outside, walking along in the darkness towards the neighbors who she had sent away not too long before. She had already knocked on a couple doors, but hadn't had any answers yet.

"_As mistress of these girls, I must keep up appearances. But even then, I question why I am out here on this dreary night._" Sherry thought.

...

"_I'm glad sweetie is unharmed. The brief time he was alone might have been the end of him, and surely the end of me. I am no necromancer, and reincarnating him would be difficult._" Sherry thought.

...

"_Sweetie may be in our home, but I am still uncomfortable leaving him alone. Between his mental problems and the threat of possible danger, he really needs constant nurturing and protection._" Sherry thought.

...

"_I really should command someone strong to become the first member of my honor guard, so that she may guard sweetie at those times I must be away. Perhaps that manticore police girl who lives nearby._" Sherry thought.

...

"_That won't work. No matter who I order to take the job, they would never be emotionally invested enough in sweetie's safety to suffice. Not like me. Not like the one who loves him._" Sherry thought.

...

Suddenly, she came to a dead stop.

"_ Yes! That's it! Sweetie needs another wife! He was terrified of being alone, so surely he would welcome two women in his life! Then he would never be alone again, even for a moment!_" Sherry thought.

...

"_Two women... or three... or four..._" Sherry thought, grinning devilishly.

...

"_If he were to marry again, then I can be certain he would always be protected! So what if I have to share, as long as he lives and is happy!_" Sherry thought, smiling.

She began to walk again, her head swiveling around.

"_But the difficult part is how to accomplish this task. I can't order someone to fall in love, and now I've made this vow to keep the feeders away from sweetie. Hmm, I made that vow in haste. That will make things harder._" Sherry thought.

...

"_And sweetie is utterly dedicated to me. He won't even allow another woman to touch him without complaint, much less make love and form an emotional bond._" Sherry thought.

...

"_No normal girl is going to fall in love with sweetie when they smell my scent all over him. That is quite unappealing, taking someone's leftovers. So unless he does something, or I convince them somehow, they will never touch him other than to feed._" Sherry thought.

...

"_Oh dear, this is quite the conundrum. Perhaps I had better settle for a guard for now._" Sherry thought.

She changed direction and headed towards the mailboxes, which was right next to the home of the manticore policewoman.

~Later~

A considerable amount of time passed as Michael waited. He ate dinner, showered, got dressed again, and played a few video games. The clock ticked on by as Michael began to worry about Sherry and where she was. Every couple of minutes he was glancing towards the door nervously, every time he heard a noise. Of course there was no noise, but he was jumpy and hearing things.

"Where's Sherry?" Michael wondered aloud.

His question was answered when he heard the distinctive click clack click sound of high heels walking up the stairs.

"_Ah, there she is. Thank goodness. I miss her so much._" Michael thought.

The sound of footsteps stopped, and Michael waited anxiously for the sound of the door to open. Waited... and waited... and waited.

"_Is that... even Sherry? Is there a stranger at the door_?" Michael thought.

...

..

.

*Silence

.

..

...

Michael grew increasingly nervous, as whoever was on the other side of the door made no attempt to enter. He began to wonder if it was one of his neighbors trying to sneak in and attack him. Or perhaps some of that danger that Sherry had warned about repeatedly.

...

Michael began to feel fear creeping up his spine. A new paranoia formed and was running away at full speed, and his mind was producing all sorts of awful scenarios.

...

Michael snatched up his trusty Beretta 92 model S from his desk and approached the door. He leaned against the wall next to the door and quietly listened, thumbing back the hammer on his pistol as his fear transformed into annoyed anger.

...

*Scuff

There was a noise behind Michael.

...

Michael's pistol was up and aimed so fast that it was like someone cracked a whip. His target... a likewise armed Sherry. His pistol was firmly leveled on her nose while her sword was poised to stab his heart.

...

Michael stared silently at Sherry.

...

Sherry stared silently at Michael.

...

Both remained unmoving, and both remained poised to strike.

...

"You better make sure you kill me with that fancy pig sticker, or after I get out of the hospital I'll hunt your sorry succubus ass down." Michael growled.

Sherry formed a devilish smile.

"You better make sure you kill me with that fancy earth weapon, or after I leave the healer I'll hunt you down and reverse rape you until your pelvis breaks." Sherry countered.

Michael mirrored her devilish smile.

"In your dreams, dweeb. I'll break your womb first." Michael grinned.

The two of them broke down laughing, and their weapons lowered.

"You're fast, my dear husband! Pleasantly fast!" Sherry remarked, smiling.

"Yeah, and you're sneaky. What'd you teleport in for?" Michael asked.

Sherry's smile faded a little.

"I sensed a killing intent and intense fear. I thought that you were in trouble, so I teleported in to ambush your attacker." Sherry explained.

...

"Seriously?" Michael asked, scowling.

Sherry nodded.

"Damn it Sherry! I nearly SHOT YOU!" Michael cried.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it normally! What happened in here?" Sherry demanded.

"You scared the crap out of me is what happened! Freaking... AGAIN!" Michael exclaimed angrily.

Michael walked over to his chair and flopped in it with a sigh and thumbed the safety on the Beretta. Sherry likewise sheathed her sword and it disappeared from view on her waist.

"I heard someone at the door, so I started freaking out." Michael muttered.

"That was me. I apologize my sweet, but there was a pleasant eastern wind blowing. The kind of wind that encourages quiet contemplation." Sherry recounted.

"_I can't tell sweetie that I was thinking of how to get another woman to love him. Not yet._" Sherry thought.

Michael threw his Beretta on his desk next to its holster and sat back in his seat.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I've been known to do the same thing." Michael said gently.

"Well, anyways. I have returned. It brings me great comfort that you are taking your own safety seriously." Sherry said.

"Yeah. Sure. I just don't want to be raped by one of your fracking 'subjects' while you're out." Michael grumbled.

...

"Perhaps on that note... I have learned of a strange occurrence here in this area." Sherry said

"Strange occurrence?" Michael asked.

Sherry shook her head in confusion.

"I've never seen the likes of it. To have something like this happen in my world would be unheard of, unless there was a great battle between man and inma." Sherry said.

"What?" Michael pressed.

"Those monsters who visited us have all been married. Not one of them remain single anymore. And even more, only a mere handful are in a harem arrangement." Sherry recounted incredulously.

...

"Every one? Well damn that was fast. But why is it unheard of in your world?" Michael asked.

"Surely you jest. Do you truly believe it is so easy for an entire large party of many inma to get married all at once in the same day to different men? That's preposterous! There are simply not enough men to go around!" Sherry exclaimed.

"I suppose that makes sense." Michael said.

Sherry sighed.

"It seems they were so frustrated after your music that they assaulted some sort of gentleman's club. They took mates there." Sherry recounted.

"_Good. That means they won't be bothering me anymore._" Michael thought.

*Hehe

...

*Hehehahahahahaha!

Michael slowly began to chuckle, which slowly transformed into roaring laughter.

"What did I say that is so humorous?" Sherry asked.

"Well... for starters... I told you so!" Michael laughed.

...

He chuckled furiously, shaking his head.

"And... a gentleman's club. Aka, a strip club. How fitting!" Michael laughed.

Sherry formed a smile, and began laughing herself.

"I bet those men were quite happy!" Sherry laughed.

"Yeah, and the pole dancers were really unhappy losing their customers!" Michael added, laughing.

Michael's laughter died down some, and he took a slightly more serious tone.

"I'm happy for them. I hope they live good lives with whoever they found in this crazy world." Michael said.

Sherry smiled and sat down in Michael's lap.

"I'm proud of you for thinking that sweetie. " Sherry said, serious.

...

..

.

For a moment, Michael thought about those girls and what would have happened if he hadn't have run away. For a brief instant, a trill of excitement ran up his spine at the thought of being surrounded by a dozen monster girls as they all tried to push his buttons at once. The greedy half of him considered how nice it would be to have a lot of people around to keep him company. For an instant... and then he pushed the offending thoughts and images out of his mind.

.

..

...

"Have you eaten yet sweetie? I would hate to make you eat cold food, and it is surely cold by now." Sherry asked.

"Yeah I ate, and I enjoyed it. Thank you." Michael said.

Sherry leaned forward and snuck a brief kiss.

"You are quite welcome sweetie. Now, may I see the ocarina for a moment?" Sherry asked nicely.

"Oh I don't have it on me. It's in the Duster." Michael said casually.

Sherry jumped up.

"WHAT?! YOU CARELESSLY FORGOT SUCH A POWERFUL ARTIFACT!? FOOL!" Sherry shouted.

She drew her sword and turned towards the door.

*Crackle WHOOSH

...

"Um... drama much?" Michael murmured.

A couple minutes passed.

...

*Crackle WHOOSH

"I found it! It's safe! Thank goodness!" Sherry exclaimed.

She clutched it to her chest protectively and eyed Michael. Her hands held it out and offered it to Michael, and when he took it she wrapped his fingers around it and pushed it against his chest.

"You must protect this artifact sweetie. No matter what it must never end up in the hands of the chief god or the order, lest we all be destroyed. Do not think I speak lightly!" Sherry pleaded.

"But Sherry..." Michael tried to say.

Sherry laid a finger on his lips.

"No. Perhaps it is a mere musical instrument to you, but it has the potential to destroy. What if an order knight were to play it on the battlefield? Then all the inma would be frozen and unable to protect themselves. The knights would simply walk up to each one and slit their throats!" Sherry explained at length.

Michael hesitated for a moment.

"That's... a good point." Michael admitted.

"The order would stop at nothing to get such an artifact, and I would die defending you. Please sweetie, I don't want to die! If I were to die, then I couldn't love you anymore!" Sherry fretted.

Michael stared at the ocarina in his hands, feeling his heart tremble with Sherry's terrified words.

"I love you too Sherry." Michael said quietly.

His fingers clutched around the ocarina tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Goodness! What an awfully depressing mood has descended. Would you like something hot to drink?" Sherry asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Maybe some hot chocolate." Michael said quietly.

"Right away my love~" Sherry sang.

Sherry hustled off to the kitchen, leaving Michael alone. The moment she was out of sight, he sighed and rubbed his finger across the smooth surface of his ocarina.

"Goodbye, old friend." Michael whispered, heartbroken.

...

He stood up and lifted up one corner of his chair. Then he stuck the ocarina under the leg of the chair and gently balanced the two on the floor. With one last deep breath, he sat down on the chair as hard as he could.

*CRACK!

And just like that, the ocarina was shattered into a hundred pieces.

Sherry came out of the kitchen in a big hurry, her hand at the hilt of her sword.

"Sweetie! What was that noise?" Sherry asked hurriedly.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the shrapnel Michael was picking up off the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sherry screamed.

She rushed forward, falling to her knees and picking up the pieces. Michael let the pieces he had picked up filter through his fingers.

"What have you done?!" Sherry cried in anguish.

"I destroyed it." Michael said calmly.

"But... why?" Sherry whined.

"Seriously? After everything you just said a couple minutes ago? About slitting throats and dying? Did you really think I didn't feel anything when you said that?" Michael retorted

She gathered the pieces together and tried to use magic to reassemble them. Red magic swirled from her fingers and surrounded the pieces, but she couldn't get them to go together correctly. As soon as the magic faded, the pieces fell apart again.

"Just let it go. Now it can't hurt any monster girls." Michael said.

Sherry looked up to Michael with tear filled eyes.

"It was a thing of beauty, and you destroyed it! It made such beautiful music, and it made me so happy to hear it!" Sherry exclaimed, sobbing.

"It's dangerous! If given the choice, I would rather protect monster girls than get to play a little music every once in a while." Michael explained calmly.

"You shouldn't have destroyed it sweetie. Now it's gone forever. Even after the order has been destroyed and peace has returned, the music will still be dead." Sherry lamented.

"Ehh it's no big deal. I can always go buy another ocarina." Michael said, shrugging.

...

Sherry gave him a strange look.

"But... it wouldn't be the same." Sherry sighed, grief stricken.

Michael shook his head and reached over towards his keyboard and mouse, where he did a quick internet search.

"Here you go. Found it in five seconds. It's the exact same one I have. Same color too. I can get another one any time I feel like it, and have it delivered to our door in three days." Michael reassured.

He clicked on a video and made Sherry watch it. She stiffened as the sound of the ocarina came from the speakers, and she was utterly in awe watching the video. Michael noted that she did not enter a trance or react in any way like she had done before.

"Truthfully! It's unmistakable! It's an exact copy in every way!" Sherry exclaimed in wonder.

Sherry watched the entire video through, and watched as Michael brought up that exact ocarina on several online retailer sites. She was moments from telling him to buy another, when a stray thought popped up into her head.

"Wait a moment." Sherry suddenly said.

Sherry's expression changed from relieved to perturbed.

"So the ocarina is not unique, and that ocarina video did not contain magic just now." Sherry said.

"And?" Michael asked.

"There is no disputing the fact that there is magic involved here. When I played this ocarina, it had no effect on either of us. So that only leaves one possible conclusion." Sherry pondered.

...

"The magic must be within you!" Sherry reasoned.

Michael face palmed.

"Oh boy... here we go again." Michael grumbled.

"No listen! It must be, for elemental magic doesn't contain spirit energy within it. And the taste was clearly..." Sherry tried to explain.

"What the heck are you going on about this time?" Michael jabbed, annoyed.

Sherry shook her head. She seemed to be thinking up another way to explain her thoughts.

"My apologies. All magic, no matter where it comes from or who casts it, contains a signature of the user. Think of it as a fingerprint revealing the particular aura of the caster." Sherry explained.

"And the ocarina music has my... aura... or whatever." Michael reasoned.

"Yes! I know it so well. I have tasted you, and your flavor lingers on my tongue." Sherry said, smiling.

...

"It didn't just taste like you, but it was 'spirit energy'. Only a human or an incubus can possibly cast a spell with spirit energy. Inma only use demonic energy, angels use divine magic, and the elementals only use elemental mana." Sherry explained.

Sherry flicked her hand, crimson magic dancing around her fingers to emphasize what she just said.

"I thought that because you were playing it, the ocarina was simply using your mana to power itself. But because of how strong your aura is, and because it didn't work for me, I now have my doubts." Sherry said.

"Well I have no doubts. I am not a magician!" Michael insisted.

Sherry pressed her body in closer and stared right into his eyes.

"You are... and I can prove it!" Sherry insisted.

"I'm not interested in whatever crazy hair brained logic you..." Michael tried to say.

"The magic coin did not have the power to contact my world." Sherry said bluntly.

!

Michael jerked, having been taken by surprise.

"But you said..." Michael tried to say.

"No. I was mistaken. The more I have had time to reflect, the more I doubt your coin could have sent the message the Maoyu received. I think that the coin knew that and tried to grant your wish another way." Sherry said.

Michael blinked several times in surprise while Sherry maintained a unbroken level gaze into his eyes.

"You're talking like the magic coin is intelligent!" Michael exclaimed.

"It is. They are undoubtedly sentient, but on a level different than ours. They only care about whomever their owner is. So they have no concern for the conflict of monster and order, and would grant a heartfelt wish as best it could regardless of the owner." Sherry said.

"And your point is?" Michael questioned.

"Wait sweetie, I'm not done yet. Another question. Before I came... and please don't take offense... but did you lose weight at any time?" Sherry asked.

...

..

.

"Now that you mention it, the scale did say I was twenty pounds lighter. I thought the thing just needed a new battery." Michael recalled.

"I see. And another question. Was your wish heartfelt and true?" Sherry asked.

"Of course it was! I wanted a girl from fallen maidens, and I got a girl from fallen maidens! I wanted a girl who would love me as much as Wilmarina loves El." Michael exclaimed.

Sherry's eyebrow shot up.

"El wasn't worth much to anyone. He was just some dude, who didn't have any money or fame unlike her. But Wilmarina fell in love with him anyways, and when Druella..." Michael tried to say.

"You need not recount the rest of the story. I know it very well." Sherry said.

"Right. Of course you do." Michael chuckled.

Sherry shook her head and sighed, and clutched his cheek.

"I understand you all the better now sweetie. I still don't think the magic coin directly contacted my world." Sherry said kindly.

"Then who did?" Michael asked.

"You did. The magic coin used its power to change you inside, and then made your spirit cry out to my world." Sherry said.

"Changed me how?" Michael asked.

"I think your heart wanted something simpler than the very specific request of someone from fallen maidens. I think... you love monster girls and wanted the ability to bring one to you." Sherry wagered.

"O...kay?" Michael said, confused.

"So the coin granted you the power to attract monster girls, much like the power Sirens have when they sing. Both by contacting my world and giving you the power to rope me in when I came, the coin has granted your wish." Sherry finished.

*Smooch

"Not that you needed to use any powers to rope me in. *giggle" Sherry said.

"If I didn't need it, then why did the magic coin give it to me?" Michael asked.

"That I cannot answer. It's possible there is some aspect we haven't looked at yet." Sherry said.

...

"_That's a lie. I know why it gave that power. El did not get married to just Wilmarina, but to many others. Sasha, Merse, Primera, Franscisca, Koyoi, and Mimiru._" Sherry thought.

...

Sherry retained an indiscernible face, not betraying her inner thoughts. She knew that despite his intentions when he made his original wish, the magic coin had not granted it exactly how he wanted.

"So the magic coin altered you, made you capable of magic, and used your combined power to contact my world. Then you reveal your power over monster girls. Your aura is the aura of a mage, and your soul is far too bright to be a normal human. These things I know. I have seen them. So do you understand why I think you're a magician?" Sherry concluded.

"Okay, well there's no arguing what happened in this room earlier. Alright Sherry, you win for now." Michael relented.

"This isn't a competition sweetie, and I'm not done." Sherry said.

...

"Why do you suppose the Maoyu sent me to protect you?" Sherry quizzed.

"Oh that's easy. She's fighting for the survival of the mamono race, so she sent you here to corrupt this world in order to increase her supplies of demonic energy. That and she wants more husbands for her army." Michael said.

Sherry blinked.

"Am I wrong?" Michael asked.

"Well... no. You're not wrong, but that's a very pessimistic view on the situation. Lilith does care about you specifically." Sherry said.

"I find that very hard to believe." Michael said dryly.

"She watched you for some time before sending me. Her powers let her divine you and allowed her to study you and your world to a limited degree. From that, she decided you were worthy of her consideration." Sherry recounted.

"She probably divined me right as I was busting a nut to pornhub." Michael said dryly.

Sherry giggled.

"I wouldn't mind divining that myself." Sherry chuckled.

Sherry coughed, clearing her throat.

"Anyways, she did spend time studying you. As did my mistress. Now granted they didn't exactly tell me details, but they did warn me that the order would likely try to harm you. That means you are a threat to them, or perhaps the Maoyu knew of your powers and thought they would try to capture you." Sherry reasoned.

"Hmm..." Michael hummed.

"Also your mana is quite dense and of high quality, just like a mage. I can say from personal experience that you are quite tasty and immensely filling." Sherry added, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Somehow I doubt a single good tasting morsel is enough of an excuse for her to send someone, if the DE cost is as high as you say." Michael insisted.

Sherry shook her head.

"You are not comprehending how great your reserves of spirit energy are sweetie. Greater than a normal human for certain. That's quite a bit more than a mere tasty morsel to the Maoyu." Sherry insisted.

"So he wants to use me to fuel her war. Okay, whatever works." Michael said, shrugging.

"Or perhaps she simply desired to protect a human with a one of a kind gift. She does adore humans after all." Sherry said, postulating.

*Smooch

Michael kissed Sherry to stop her from rambling. The entire back and forth guessing discussion was starting to get on his nerves.

"Or we could just be happy that we are together, and leave it at that." Michael said.

Regardless of speculation or theories, he knew for a fact that Sherry was right there in front of him and he loved her. That's all that really mattered to him, other than to amuse himself. The whole possibility of possessing magic wasn't very important to him, as long as Sherry was around in his life. A random curiosity did pop into his head at that moment.

"Why can't the order simply find a magic coin and wish for the same thing I did, and give themselves super monster-girl-controlling powers?" Michael asked.

"Because it would be heresy. The church only wishes to destroy monsters, not woo them. Even then, the order knights only believe mamono are evil because of propaganda. Their minds and their hearts are in severe conflict, therefore their magic coins do not work against inma." Sherry explained.

"Ok then, so why don't the monsters use the magic coins to wish for the war to be won?" Michael questioned.

Sherry laughed like the sharp ping of a bell, which echoed through the whole room.

"Because an unmarried mamono will always wish for a husband, and a married mamono will always wish for more sex. Neither have the forward thinking to realize that winning the war will grant their wishes." Sherry giggled.

"But the Maoyu has the foresight, as well as her daughters." Michael noted.

"Yes, but their power already far exceeds that of a magic coin. The Maoyu's ability is limited only by her own imagination." Sherry said.

"Hmm... that seems legit." Michael said softly.

Sherry smiled and gently stroked his cheek lovingly. Her warm fingers seemed wonderful against his skin.

"We digress. The subject is you and your powers. Just think, your powers are so great that you could drown yourself in a sea of monster girls with no effort. Isn't that pleasing my love?" Sherry chuckled.

"You know it isn't." Michael said dryly.

"Aww, but I thought you love monster girls." Sherry pouted.

"I do, but I love one in particular more than any other. That's the other reason why I broke that ocarina. I only want you." Michael said.

His fingers gently caressed her arm as he spoke, just like she was doing to his cheek.

"Then you shall have me, my beloved husband. I'm yours in my entirety." Sherry pronounced.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Just then, Sherry was feeling daring. She thought about taking a risk and making an attempt at changing their direction as a couple.

...

"But if you like monster girls, there is no shame in partaking in us. Why don't you reconsider what you've said? I think you should make love to other women sweetie." Sherry suggested.

Michael's face switched from surprised to incredibly angry in a split second. For a brief moment, the old paranoia Michael had about Sherry surfaced with a vengeance and all her work was undone. For a brief moment, it was as if she had never entered his mind and buried his old emotions. For a brief moment... he lost his sanity.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Never!" Michael bellowed.

He tried to hop to his feet, but she held him down.

"You don't like me! You're trying to get shed of me! You're just trying to trap me by saying it's okay! You're trying to play a woman's mind game with me!" Michael accused angrily.

Michael reaction made Sherry immediately regret broaching the subject. She tried to calm him down, but he only grew angrier. Her fingers held him firm but gently as she tried to coo at him and calm him down. It was useless.

"Damn it Sherry! How could you ever suggest that? Am I... not good enough for you? I thought we were together forever, just you and I" Michael exclaimed, feeling betrayed.

His anger switched to intense grief, with tears forming in his eyes.

*SNAP

Sherry snapped her fingers, and Michael's smile returned. He slowly settled back into the couch. She trembled as she released him, still in shock over what had just happened.

"I do, but I love one in particular more than any other. That's the other reason why I broke that ocarina. I only want you." Michael repeated.

His fingers gently caressed her arm, exactly the same way he did the previous time.

"Then you shall have me my beloved husband. I'm yours." Sherry repeated quietly, perturbed.

...

"_I can't ever suggest that to him again. It's good that I have some small influence over his mind, or he would hate me right now. He completely lost it just now._" Sherry thought.

She leaned forward and kissed him just like last time. Sherry had wiped his short term memory, basically erasing the last few moments from his mind. It was a power that inma didn't like to use, because they generally considered it abusive of their mates. It wasn't the same as what she had done to him earlier, which was the burying of negative emotions. The spell she had used was an erasure of memories.

"_I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have taken his memory just now. I'm an awful wife_." Sherry thought, downtrodden.

...

"What's wrong Sherry? You look sad all of a sudden. " Michael asked.

...

"...Are you pissed with me?" Michael asked hesitantly.

!

"Never! I love you with all my heart and soul! And I will love you forever... even after death!" Sherry burst.

She lunged forward and forcefully kissed him.

"I forbid you to say such things. If you do, I'll kiss you until you shut up!" Sherry insisted.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just want you to be happy. And if I did something to make you upset, I would want you to tell me. I won't know unless you tell me, and then I can fix it." Michael said.

She forcefully kissed him again, drawing out a muffled moan from him.

"You're perfect just the way you are. Don't ever try to change sweetie." Sherry said softly.

...

"_I'm a hypocrite. An utter lying hypocrite_." Sherry thought.

...

She cuddled up against him, planting kisses on his chin and neck. Despite how much she was fawning on him, he still grew sad.

"I guess since it was me and not the ocarina causing that spell, I'm giving up playing... forever." Michael said, downtrodden.

...

"MMPH!" Michael cried.

Sherry clapped her hand over his mouth.

"What did I just say? Don't ever change, and that includes your music. We must purchase or find a new ocarina, post haste." Sherry said firmly.

She slowly withdrew her fingers, watching for any sign Michael was going to make a retort. But he remained silent, other than a happy look in his eyes. He didn't really want to give up playing music, but he would if it was for Sherry's sake.

"Just when I thought I couldn't fall in love with you any more, you do something that makes me sink even deeper into the sea of love." Sherry whispered hotly.

"What did I do?" Michael asked, shuddering violently.

"You're adorable. I had no idea you could play music. Regardless of whether it's magic or not, it still means you have a beautiful soul. And it makes me unable to restrain myself." Sherry cooed sweetly.

*Smooch

"I want you to nurture your new ability and make it grow. Your power is wonderful, and the sensation of your music washing over me is wonderful. It feels just like sex." Sherry insisted.

Sherry pushed closer, and Michael backed up to maintain a comfortable distance. Before long he found himself backed up against the arm of the couch with Sherry prancing on top of him. Her hand waved over his chest, and the detect magic spell appeared for a moment. Once again his soul was revealed to their eyes.

"A beautiful soul, literally and figuratively." Sherry remarked.

Her spell was cancelled and her hand moved away from his chest, allowing her to lay her soft warm body on top of him. Her lips pecked all over his neck and face, slowly exploring and enjoying his taste.

"Hmm..." Michael hummed.

"Feel good?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah. You're so warm... and I like it when you're close." Michael said, smiling happily.

"How about this?" Sherry breathed.

She kissed him, making his eyes roll back in pleasure. Her hands touched and explored his body at the same time. Michael panted and moaned as Sherry parted their lips.

"Hmm... that was even better." Michael hummed.

...

*Smooch

*Smoochsmooch

"Are you going to play music for me again sweetie?" Sherry asked, grinning devilishly.

Michael panted a bit, his mind growing foggy.

"Sure, whatever you want." Michael murmured.

"We must acquire a new one. Tell me where I might find one." Sherry asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

Michael hesitated. Sherry redoubled her sensual touches and kissing to coax out an answer. He was becoming more and more pliable, but it was also getting harder for him to think clearly because of her sensual assault.

"Tell me sweetie." Sherry pressed.

"Three... day shipping...?" Michael tried to suggest.

"I don't want to wait three days. I want it now. Tell me!" Sherry demanded.

...

"There's a... music store... on main street." Michael said slowly.

"Good! Wonderful! We will journey there tomorrow and acquire it at all costs!" Sherry said excitedly.

*Smooch

Sherry kissed him extra lewdly in payment for his cooperation, and then kissed him again because she loved him.

"Of course until then... the night is young and there are many hours before the dawn." Sherry noted, grinning lewdly.

"So it is." Michael said quietly.

Sherry shifted position and grabbed Michael's shirt, her grinning face mere inches from his.

"I think after all the drama and chaos of today, I shall partake in my husband to my heart's content." Sherry breathed hotly.

*Crackle WHOOSH-

*Pomf

The two of them landed on the bed in their bedroom, with Sherry straddling him just like every other time she teleported them to the bedroom. Her thighs squished against him, and her intense warmth and soft flesh seemed almost addicting to feel.

"What the... where's my clothes?" Michael asked.

*Flutter

Sherry stuck her hand out, and the clothes fluttered down into her fingers. She smirked in satisfaction and cast them aside along with her own clothes.

"You won't be needing them." Sherry said, grinning.

Their clothes landed in a heap on the floor, and Sherry stretched out like a cat over his torso. Her soft skin slid smoothly across him, making his very spine shiver.

"Well Sherry, I'm ready. Start partaking." Michael said.

Sherry's devilish smile widened even more.

"Very well. However, I'll give you a choice for our activities tonight. Would you like mind blowing pleasure, overwhelming pleasure, uncontrollable pleasure, or devastating pleasure?" Sherry asked.

"All of the above." Michael answered.

In response to his answer, Sherry gently pecked at him with her soft lips.

"Hmm... you're wonderful, and delicious too." Sherry hummed, kissing.

She kissed him all up and down his face, lingering at his lips each time she passed by. Then she pecked up and down his chest and arms, before going back up his cheek and stopping near his ear.

"I can make all your wishes and dreams come true, if you merely say the right word." Sherry whispered.

She gently nibbled on his lobe, her wet tongue flicking and sloshing around in his ear.

"Yes please." Michael answered.

"That's two words." Sherry whispered evenly.

...

"Were they the wrong words?" Michael asked.

Sherry moved around and pecked his lips.

"No. I will simply grant your wishes twice over now." Sherry said, smiling.

*SMOOCH

"Mmmmph!" Michael cried, muffled.

He wrapped his hand around her head, sinking his fingers in her velvet soft black hair. He was returning the kiss, and exploring her body with his free hand. She broke the link between their lips and planted countless kisses all over his face.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much." Sherry panted hotly.

She pressed her face tightly against his, her demonic red eyes staring into his. Her whole body glowed crimson as she pumped her magic into his body.

"Sherry I..." Michael tried to say.

...

"AAahhhhnnnn!" Michael cried.

"Cum for me sweetie. Cum for me aaallll night~" Sherry sang.

~Late That Night~

...

In the darkness of the bedroom, Sherry was still wide awake. As a succubus, she didn't need much in the way of sleep. Succubii were creatures of the night, and that was when her powers and mental acuity were at their greatest. As opposed to men, which even when becoming incubi, needed sleep to recover spirit energy. She didn't begrudge him that, and thought it was cute and endearing. And it provided her an opportunity to play with his body at her leisure. She quite enjoyed watching him tremble as she dragged the pointy tip of her succubus tongue around his body.

"Hehe... sweetie." Sherry giggled.

Despite being understanding of Michael's need to sleep, Sherry still felt loneliness as she waited for the night to tick away. She thought she could go to sleep if she cuddled tightly enough, but her mind was far too active and filled with loneliness.

"_I wonder what sweetie is dreaming about right now_." Sherry thought.

Her hand crept closer to his ear, and the demonic energy tendrils appeared. They gently slipped inside, and Sherry smiled as she felt the connection form between their minds. She could sense his thoughts, and instantly she no longer felt alone.

"Ahh... there you are my love." Sherry hummed.

She settled down next to him with her head propped up against his shoulder, and her eyes fluttered shut.

...

..

.

Sherry felt her mind get whisked away as she entered Michael's dreams. It was a strange swirling world of confused jumbled thoughts, which was totally unlike her own dreams. She found herself in a blurry room, with Michael sitting at a electronics lab desk with a soldering iron in his hand. His dream was not a nightmare so to speak, but it wasn't a pleasant dream either. It was an unending frustrating dream that consisted of trying to make a single solder connection over and over and over again, and failing each time.

*Tsss

"Frack."

*Tsss

"Frack!"

*Tsss

"FRACK!"

Sherry watched over his shoulder for a few moments, before snatching the soldering iron out of his hand.

"Enough of this. Let's do something nice." Sherry said.

She cast aside the iron and grabbed Michael's wrist, dragging him out of the chair. He looked at her, eyes blurry and unfocused.

"Sherry? Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"We're going somewhere nice." Sherry said.

She tugged on his wrist, guiding him towards the blurry door covered in shadows. Each step she took, she encouraged him sweetly with gentle calls and soft cooes.

The two of them went through the door, and found themselves somewhere else. In reality, Sherry had been guiding him out of his dream world and into hers. He stepped through the door and found himself in a vivid world of perfect clarity. They were in a long hall with large bay windows on one side, with walls made of stone and illumination that consisted of intricate lanterns and candles.

"Huuuhh?" Michael grunted sleepily.

"Sweetie... you're dreaming." Sherry said pointedly.

...

"You are dreaming." Sherry repeated.

Michael's eyes suddenly came in focus and he stood straighter.

"I'm dreaming? Yeah! I am dreaming!" Michael exclaimed.

He began to wake up, which meant he began to fade away. Sherry lashed out and grabbed him before he could disappear, and grounded him in the dream.

"Not so fast sweetie. Stay here with me for a while. I miss you." Sherry said sweetly.

"Wait what? You're... like... the actual Sherry? You're not a dream?" Michael asked, confused.

"Of course. I am a succubus after all." Sherry said, matter of fact.

She pulled him closer to one of the windows and turned him so he was looking out.

"Behold... the city of Lescatie." Sherry announced.

Michael gasped as he looked out at the city below. It was a beautiful city bathed in twilight, with countless lights twinkling like little stars as far as he could see. Sherry held his hand as he looked out at the stunning city.

"You are standing in the Lescatie family mansion. Not far from here is the room the mistress so graciously gave me." Sherry explained.

"It's the most beautiful city I've ever seen in my life." Michael marveled.

Sherry scooted closer, her lips hovering near his ear.

"I'll bring you here someday. To this very spot. And the two of us will hold hands, just as we are doing right now." Sherry whispered.

"I want that. I want to come here so bad. I... I... I want to go on an adventure in your world." Michael admitted.

"Then we shall. I'll take you on a grand adventure, the likes of which you couldn't possibly imagine. On this I swear." Sherry promised.

*SNAP

Sherry snapped her fingers, drawing Michael's attention away from the view. There next to the window was a table for two, with fine foods and a bottle of wine. The table had white table cloth, and a single red candle to illuminate it.

"Come sweetie. Share a glass of wine with me." Sherry encouraged.

The two of them settled down in the chairs, with Michael sitting Sherry down first like a gentleman. Then they popped the bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

"Let us drink. To an eternity together." Sherry said, raising her glass.

"An eternity?" Michael questioned.

"Of course! You and I... are eternal. Even when the sun dies and the world is no more, we will still be together." Sherry pronounced joyously.

"But can you really do it?" Michael asked.

"The better question is can WE do it. And the answer... yes. We can do anything we can imagine." Sherry said, smiling.

Michael reflected her smile, and he happily clinked his glass against hers.

"To an eternity together." Michael said.

...

..

.

The halls of the Lescatie family mansion echoed with their laughs and joyous talking as the two of them spent the night together, having a romantic date within sight of the city. Neither of them were forced to be alone that night, and the promise of the future made their hearts light. In the meantime, the two of them remained sleeping in their bed, their sill forms clutching each other warmly. They seemed to glow in happiness, and even the full moon seemed pale in comparison.


	7. Q&A With the Author

Q&A With The Author

Heya ladies and germs, this is Br44 coming to you with an update to Michael Collins and the Magic Coin.

I started writing this story some time ago, and in more recent times posting it online for your viewing pleasure. And I am more than surprised and humbled to see just how much you fine folks enjoy it. I mean... heck... people from all over the world have read my book! My ramblings?!

Over the last few months, I've had tons of questions posed to me about points in the plot and statements made by the characters. I hope to answer them right here. Keep in mind that if a question has already been answered by a new release of a chapter, or will spoil another chapter, I won't answer it. Also I will treat this document as a live document, so I can add questions as they come in and answer them. If you aren't interested in Q&A and just want to read the story, that's totally cool. I'm working on the next chapters and they will be marked as Chapter (_number here_). SO HERE GOES!

...

..

.

**Q**= I, don't really know what to think about this MC, he's constantly indecisive in anything regarding intimacy, Sherry wants to fuck he respond "I-I don't know about that" or things like "I'm not ready!" and that's just the tip, she becomed her husband and her his wife, so why the hell all the indecisions? He doesn't even accept money from her, I could understand if she was "just" his girlfriend, but she's his WIFE!

But despite that, I find this story REALLY interesting, I look forward to what will you do in the future with him, will he learn magic? create spells on his own (based on games he played)  
Will Sherry finally start opening a portal through her dimension?

**A**= At this point in the story, Michael is for all intents and purposes a vanilla virgin. He's never even held hands with a woman, much less experienced one that lusts after him. As much as he wants to say "GO! FULL STEAM AHEAD!", his nagging responsible half is holding him back. And also consider that Searraigh is moving awfully fast to human standards. He simply hasn't gotten used to the idea of being married yet.

As for his ability to cast magic... you can count on it!

...

~The following two comments are similar, so I've grouped them.

**Q1**= are there going to be more monster girls wife for the MC? like for example a cow-girl(I forgot how is she called)

**Q2**=I AM quite dissapointed you choose a Succubbus when there área Many more species of monster girls

A= The cow girl you're thinking of is the Holstaur. There will be other monster girls that get close to Michael Collins, but they're going to have to twist his arm and pull his teeth to get him to go along with it.

Don't worry about Searraigh being a succubus, because there will be lots of interesting and unique species that he will encounter in his tale. Trust me fellas, there's a lot more story left to tell.

...

**Q**= I like some Zinpagu Mamono girl action.

**A**= Request granted!

...

**Q**= Wait a minute, did everyone who survive the orgy onslought even notice what the hell is going on to their town and call for help. I mean authorities will probably investigate the unnatural phenomena in Micheal's town.

**A**= There were no direct "survivors" of the orgy. Everyone who saw what was happening ended up taking part in it. But you can be certain that the news will get out. This story is being written from the perspective of the main characters, so when they learn about it... so will you.

...

**Q**= One thing I must say though, the SCP foundation ain't gonna be to happy that micheal started an LK-class species transmutation scenario. And as much as I'm a fan of monster girls, the whole rape/forced transformation thing is a little bit of a turn off. Also, what about the ecosystem? Wouldn't making a demon realm destroy that? Quite a few morally ambiguous areas that this topic covers.

**A**=If the SCP existed in Michael Collin's world, they would find quite the fight in that angry armed irishman. He found something good and he sure as heck wouldn't let any agency take it away. As for the ecosystem... since Searraigh is the "mistress" of the monster girls on earth, she directly controls the effects of demonic energy on earth. If something happens to the ecosystem, she can use her powers to correct it. All told, the world will probably end up much cleaner and healthier under her influence, with her desire to make people happy and comfortable. The land will grow more fertile, the water will run clean and without pollutants, and the oceans will get cleaned up and rejuvenated.

...

**Q**= hope you havent given up on this, it is actually very good

**A**= I have to date (1/6/2020) written 1,473 pages in times new roman, 12 point font, for Michael Collins and the Magic Coin. And that's just this story. I have others I've worked on, which easily combine to another two thousand pages. Don't worry, I haven't given this up and never will.

...

**Q**= Welp, time to move to Mars now. Let Elon musk and his space X survive this insanity or else humanity will fall to its demised.

**A**= Once they get the colony set up, Searraigh can simply *Crackle WHOOSH her way up there in the blink of an eye. A few waves of her hand later and the whole place will be boinking each other like there's no tomorrow. There's no escape from monster girl lovin'.

...

**Q**= Erm I tried reading the best that I can but only the instrument was retrieved by sherry but not the duster itself... But if I DID read it just fine then...is the duster going to be left behind to decay? Will a wrecker come and tow it to the scrap yards? or will Michael EVENTUALLY collect it?

**A**= Correct. Searraigh only retrieved the ocarina. The Duster was left up in the hills, to be retrieved at a later time. At that point, Searraigh was only worried about the potential of the ocarina to end up in evil hands. If a wrecker did show up to tow the Duster to a scrap yard, the scrap yard would get visited by a very irate Beretta wielding Irishman, dragging along a fireball-throwing sword-wielding succubus. But don't worry, that's not going to happen. Stay tuned for more breathtaking Duster action!

...

**Q**= The biggest thing for me was Sherriah actually using magic to manipulate Michael's mind. If i were him, that would be a near-unforgivable breach of trust. My state of mind and who I am are something nobody is allowed to touch or influence without my *express* say-so, regardless of good intentions or not. I'm really hoping that we haven't seen the last of this problem, and that Sherry is brought to realize what a massive breach of trust she's committed.

**A**= If I were Michael Collins, that would be an near unforgivable breach of trust for me too. Don't worry, this issue is not done yet. And Michael might find out some things about Searraigh that aren't so pretty as well. I don't want to ruin it, so you guys are just going to have to wait.

...

~This next one was a large question that I broke up into two parts, which both deserve separate distinct answers.

**Q**= Y'know, Michael is a tragic character. Overcame a destitute upbringing, a reliable student of engineering, a good mechanical, devoted to America's ideals rather than its realities... had he not developed a soda addiction, became a borderline incel, and summoned a succubus to unleash the apocalypse, he might well have been an inspiration to us all!

Really though, the altitudes of Kenkou Cross are toxic and reprehensible, and you have done a great job of showing what happens when someone who holds them and has real power gets let loose.

And the results of this will be even more chaotic than MGE canon. The mamono created by the expanding demon realm, and by Sherry herself, will stand out very much on the street. Sooner or later news will spread, and the country will be in a panic. Worse yet, the newly-hatched monsters seem to innately inherit NONE of Sherry's ideals (twisted as they are) and are set to run chaotically, without direction. And they probably have little of Michael's true patriotism also...

**A**= Oof, this is a big one. On the surface, the concept of a monster girl is certainly toxic and reprehensible. They by their very nature are a highly aggressive species that actively captures and rapes people, and robs them of their fundamental human rights (freedom, liberty, happiness) ect. But at the same time, can't the same thing be said about humans? We're guilty of the same things, but for much worse reasons. I think that Searraigh loves Michael enough that she will at least listen to his ideals, and try her best to enact them. Perhaps both sides can learn something? Perhaps the maoyu herself will learn a valuable lesson from Michael Collins.

...

**Q**= OK, spill it: Is Trump president in this story? That factors in a lot into how boned the situation is.

**A**= In many works of fiction, if the President of the United States or a member of congress or a politcal member of another country is referenced... the author often thinks up a fictional name to represent the concept of that person's job. In this story, none of the elected officials you and I know from any country anywhere... actually exists. Examples of this would be President Hayes from Stargate SG1, President Whitmore from Independence Day, President Muffley from Dr. Strangelove, and of course... the generic unnamed "President" from Fail Safe, who was played by Henry Fonda. Monster girls as a concept are intended to be a happy and peaceful escape, full of sugar and spice, and not political. So in answer to your question, no, Mr. Trump is not president and was never president of The United States. And the person in the story who plays as the president will not act like or refer to any existing person you and I might know.

...

**Q**= Nobody is buying that "Gas Leak hallucinogens" coverup for long, not in this world of camera smartphones. (To be perfectly honest, Gas Leak coverups are a damn TIRED cliche and I'm not happy to see you using it seriously)

**A**= That is exactly the point, and Michael himself even cracked a joke about it. Unfortunately for poor Michael, he could never afford a smartphone. Not that he would want to buy one, because he holds a rather poor opinion of them. In his words... "Those damn smart phones are holding up development hours that could be used to make better desktop pc games! Bastards!"

Shortly after making that comment, he made the devil horns sign and shouted... "Long live the PC master race!" The person interviewing him left out that last part.

...

**Q**= I swear when I was reading your story, I went to the wiki several times to understand the mindset of a girl monster, you did it right. but I admit I was confused in this chapter, what did Sherry mean by the part that Michael is her first man, but not her first time? And why are girl monsters known to have sex with each other until they find a husband? like the relationship between bees and Alraune. I honestly got confused, because from what I understand when they catch a man they stay with him forever, so what they meant by this part:"And you were not my first. Although you were my first man."

**A**= Excellent, thank you! I tried to keep it as close to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia as possible, and I wanted people to refer to the wiki. In fact, I have had so much fun writing this, and I referenced KC's work so much... I went and bought both physical copies of the MGE available here in the United States.

That said, I'll explain a couple things. First off... Searraigh's story is very much similar to "One Who Seeks the Fallen Sword" which explains Wilmarina Noscrim's story. Just like Wilmarina, Searraigh was captured by Druella near the city of Lescatie, and slowly turned into a powerful succubus. This was essentially the day that Searraigh lost her virginity, and at Druella's hand. Once Searraigh became a succubus, she "did it" with Druella many times in order to learn how a proper succubus in her honor guard was supposed to act. So that is why Searraigh made the statement saying it wasn't her first time, even though Michael was indeed her first man.

As it so happened, poor Searraigh became a succubus after every single last man in the entirety of Lescatie was already taken. So she shared that emotion of "Loneliness" that Michael felt so deeply. It was the thing that caused her to bond with him so quickly.

When a monster girl captures a man, they do not always stay with him forever. Sometimes they don't take a liking to said man, and they move on to another right away. Maybe they don't like his spirit energy, or maybe they don't like his body or personality. They don't just mindlessly take whoever happens to get in front of them! So it is entirely possible to be attacked my an inma, and not become a husband. It is also possible to have casual sex with an inma and not get married. But that said... such a thing is the exception instead of the rule. Most monster girls in Searraigh's world are so stove up and so desperate, they will take almost anyone. But there's nothing forcing them.

As for your example of the honey bees and the alraune, they fondle the helpless flower girls in order to extract more nectar, which they can carry away back to the hive. The alraune doesn't mind, because it does feel pretty good after all. And if the alraune has a husband, he will get caught up in it as well. This is an example of inma which won't necessarily marry someone just because they had sex.

Some species of monster girls, notably ones associated with the radical faction (cough Druella cough), go out of their way to attack and rape human women in order to turn them into monster girls. In their minds, they believe that existence as an inma is better than existence as a human. They may just be right, considering inma do live longer and healthier lives, while never aging like human women do. Wouldn't it be nice to never get wrinkles or arthritis?

...

**Q**=Just wondering if anything escalates any further to the point where the order finds out our reality

**A**=The order surely detected Michael's message the same as the monster girls, so you can be certain they will act. Perhaps not in the way you expect though.

...

**Q**=another thing, are the other nations going to even bother with the spiralling situation? Are they even worried that new species are suddenly attempting world conquest? Will they retaliate?

**A**=Likely the nations of the world won't accept the reality of supernatural beings from another world right away. They'll likely treat it like a pandemic. And if that's the case... who do they retaliate against?

Every nation will have different reactions to monster girls than others. Who knows... maybe some bad governments will go away in the face of their suddenly much more powerful citizens.

...

..

.

Q=Are you going to explain more about Sherry's past and her history before she encountered Druella and turned into a succubus? Will the flashback have fighting scenes in it or maybe a lemon encounter with Sherry and Druella?

A=Absolutely! Searraigh has quite the colorful past, and it will be a major plot point in the story. I don't want to ruin anything, so you'll just have to wait for new chapters.

...

Q=Will Michael introduce his succubus wife Sherry to his parents? If he does, I hope he takes precautions in case something goes wrong.

A= Michael has already made it pretty clear he doesn't want anything to do with his family anymore. He considers them toxic, and he doesn't want that in his life. However... Searraigh might have other ideas.

...

Q=Will Michael follow Sherry's advice and start a harem of his own like his friend Alistair Grey?

A=No. Michael will fight tooth and nail against any harem plans. He loves Searraigh, and he believes the only proper way to give her all his love is to love only her. Whether that makes any difference... you'll just have to read and find out.

...

Q=Will the U.S government have a role in the next chapter? Perhaps a P.O.V of the commanding officer in charge of the U.S soldiers around the town that Michael lives in.

A=The government will be an omnipresent shadow over Michael for the entire story. Quietly whispered about, but never seen. As for a POV of a commanding officer... that's a good idea. You might see a dedicated side story appear regarding that, so keep your eyes open!

...

Q=Will Michael and Alistair visit the Demon Realm of Lescatie or met Druella and the current Demon Lord Lilith?

A= ABSOLUTELY! YES!

...

Q= what is the heroine's breast size?

A= Her nature as a succubus means they change size constantly, but they're big. Bigger than Michael can cup in one hand.

...

Q=What is the approximate appearance of the heroine? Art?

A= She's from another world, so it's hard to describe. But using terms familiar to Michael, he would describe her as an exotic eastern European beauty with a hint of steppe nomad mixed in. That's where her silky raven black hair comes from. Unfortunately I have no art, but I would give my wisdom teeth for some good art!

...

This last one is more of a comment, which I thought was worth answering.

C=God, just let her use the YouTube platform. Sherry can easily access to everything she needs, specially history and the society itself. Learning how everything works will give Sherry some benefits, including mc's fetishes.

A= Searraigh is from a world without internet. Assuming Michael could teach her how to use it, she would probably do something bad. Like for example... get mad at someone saying something mean to someone else, reach through the monitor, and punch someone on the other side. Or she would just break the internet entirely in her search for p0rn. And besides... does Michael really want Sherry to learn his fetishes quite yet? That would probably end in comedic disaster.

That's all for now. This document will be edited later when more questions roll in. Thanks for reading folks!

Br44, clear!


	8. Chapter 6

Day 6

.

..

...

*CLICK

_When the truth is found  
To be lies  
And all the joy  
Within you dies_

_Don't you want somebody to love... _

*Click

"_I found someone to love, and I must insist you do not disturb his sleep miss singing lady in a box._" Sherry thought.

Sherry looked sideways at Michael's still sleeping face, and smiled. She was relieved that the alarm hadn't woken him. Her soft hands gently brushed his brown hair to the side, and then she propped her chin up as she stared lovingly at him.

"_I couldn't have asked for a better mate. He's so adorable sleeping, with such an innocent expression. Not harsh and brutish like the men back home._" Sherry thought.

Sherry leaned forward and lightly pecked Michael's nose with her lips. Her horn accidentally caught the pillow, but she gently pried it loose and pulled away.

"_He's such a softie. I just want to eat him up~._" Sherry thought.

Just then Sherry noticed her tail had firmly wrapped around Michael's leg.

"_Now now, behave Mrs. Tail! I can't have you waking him up, even if I do love him_." Sherry admonished.

Sherry's tail reluctantly uncoiled from his leg like a chastised child. She gently repositioned Michael's leg the way had been, and tucked the blanket around it. Her hands felt along his flanks as she tucked him in tightly with the blanket. Even though her higher than normal body temperature protected her from the cold, she knew that Michael would be affected by that chilly desert morning.

"_There. All tucked in safe and warm._" Sherry thought, smiling.

Sherry stole one last gentle kiss and walked out of the bedroom.

She checked up on Michael often as the early morning wore on. After taking a bath, she came in and checked on Michael as she walked into the closet to get some clean clothes. She nervously skirted around the AK leaning against the wall and grabbed a cute little polka dot dress from her half of the closet. As she stood there, she glanced at the AK and pondered.

"_I wonder what that thing would do to a soldier beetle carapace_." Sherry thought randomly.

She then walked out and pulled the dress on while obsessively checking Michael once more. Eventually she found herself out in the living room looking for something to do while she waited for Michael to wake up. Her red eyes fell on his messy desk, and she sighed.

"_Sweetie may be my special someone, but he's still a man. I have yet to meet a man who has any sense of cleanliness, or at least to my standards. Perhaps I can tidy up some while I prepare his breakfast._" Sherry thought.

It was so that Sherry found herself lightly floating around, cleaning and straightening up as quietly as she could so she wouldn't disturb Michael. Not that there was much to clean, because she had already obsessively cleaned the apartment several times already. At the same time, she prepared a large breakfast and some coffee to go with it. Making coffee was easily her least favorite part of the morning routine.

"_This thing... makes me nervous just to be near._" Sherry thought.

Sherry filled the electric coffee grinder and held it away from her body as far as she could and pressed the button, flinching when the spinning blades instantly started whirring. Once several quick seconds passed, she dumped the grounds into the coffee pot and hastily put the grinder away with a shudder.

"_Food's cooking, coffee brewing, home cleaned... what else is there to..._" Sherry thought.

...

Sherry twirled her head around and stared towards the front door intently, her hand falling to her hip and her senses at full alert. Something had tripped her early warning ward at the front door.

...

..

.

*Knockknock

Sherry brushed her hand against the invisible sword attached to her waist. Several spells of detection later, and she determined the visitor was merely a harmless monster girl. The door creaked open magically, and the visitor peaked her head in. A succubus stood on the other side. Sherry greeted the visitor with a smile and a kind but in-charge voice.

"You wish to speak to me?" Sherry asked, walking to the door.

"Yes my mistress. I'm here to give you the status update you requested." The succubus messenger said.

"Speak." Sherry said.

"Demonic energy has now covered half of town. The mayor has declared a state of emergency and called for the army national guard as well as the EPA. The news is now reporting it as a major chemical spill, but they still say we inma are suffering from mass hysteria." The succubus messenger recounted.

Sherry scoffed, shaking her head.

"How are you girls faring?" Sherry asked.

"We're concerned the cops or army are going to arrest us and take us away from our husbands. Is there anything you can do to help us?" The succubus messenger asked.

"Yes. I prepared this for you. Have your scribes copy it and distribute it to as many fellow mamono as you can." Sherry instructed.

She handed the messenger a piece of paper with strange runes on it, followed by english language instructions.

"What is it?" The succubus messenger asked.

"It is a spell which will allow us to appear human from the outside. Observe." Sherry said.

Sherry cast the spell and disguised herself as human, and then returned to succubus form. The messenger squealed in excitement.

"Use that to walk amongst the human population undetected. Be warned that it will only work for you a short while before wearing off. Hiding your true form is very draining." Sherry explained.

"Thank you mistress! The girls will be soooooo happy when they get this!" The succubus messenger exclaimed.

"Is that all?" Sherry questioned.

"No there is a couple other things. The property manager married the landlord last night. They have given you this entire apartment complex as a gift. She said that it was wrong to make a saint such as yourself have to pay rent ever again. Their only request is that they can keep living here in exchange for grounds keeping." The succubus messenger recounted.

"Tell them I accept their gift graciously, and that they need not worry. Their wish is granted." Sherry said, smiling.

"I will." The succubus messenger said.

"Now what is the other thing you wish to discuss?" Sherry asked.

"Some of the girls and I were talking about Mike." The succubus messenger said.

"My dear husband? What were you talking about?" Sherry asked, curious.

"He hates us, and he's got good reasons to. We want to make it up to him if we can. Is there anything we can do?" The succubus messenger asked.

...

"Did anyone watch his movements last night as I asked?" Sherry asked.

"Yea. Several girls saw him drive his Plymouth up into the hills, but he didn't drive back out. A harpy followed him for a while, until the rain got too bad." The succubus messenger recounted.

"I retrieved him last night, and he is now resting safely in his chambers. I would like you to get a group together and retrieve his Duster." Sherry instructed.

"Right away mistress. Can I have his keys?" The succubus messenger asked nicely.

Sherry looked over to the bowl by the door that Michael kept his pocket stuff, and plucked his keys out of it. She handed them to the succubus and bade her goodbye. Sherry closed and locked the door, and sank into Michael's favorite chair with a sigh.

"_Half the city. If only it was entirely converted into a demon realm. Then I could let sweetie be alone with the knowledge he would be safe_." Sherry thought.

...

"_Then I would be free to leave and go spread my influence in the other cities_." Sherry thought.

...

Sherry's fist thumped against the arm of Michael's chair.

"_Darn it sweetie! Why did you make me swear to keep the others away from you? Above all else... you must be kept safe_!" Sherry thought.

Sherry wiped her black hair out of her eyes and looked around the room. Her sharp eyes eventually fell on Michael's Beretta 92 model S, sitting on his desk next to the chair. He had tossed it there and not moved it since the night before. Her hand reached out, and the tip of her finger just barely touched the cold metal of the slide. The instant she touched it, she sensed his mana. Michael had been carrying that pistol for a large chunk of his life.

"_He may be gentle, but he's hardly weak. Twice he has barred this strange weapon at me, and twice I have seen that look in his eyes. And that fist... goodness! That look of determination and resolve in his eyes was the same as many warriors I have seen in my youth._" Sherry thought.

...

"_I wonder... why do I worry? He has proven his worth by now. Must I fret so much_?" Sherry thought.

Sherry's mind couldn't help but focus on Michael's fierce expression. That fighter's expression. With that focus came obsession, and with obsession came past memories bubbling to the surface.

"_Not just warriors have that look though. Others too..._" Sherry thought.

Sherry curled up in Michael's chair, with her knees under her chin. Her thoughts were drawn irresistibly to her past, despite all her efforts to change her train of thought. Even being in Michael's chair with the comforting scent of his mana wasn't enough to distract her. Before long, she was re living a memory of times long passed...

...

..

.

_*WHAM_

_*WHAM WHAM _

_*WHAAAAAM CRAAAACK_

_A heavy armored boot kicked down a wooden door with several heavy blows, tearing the wrought iron hinges right out of the frame. The hulking brute of a man behind the blows stood aside as another smaller armored figure darted past him. The door in question was a door to a house, and inside that house was a man holding an old rusty dagger. He pointed it towards the door, his arm trembling in fear. Standing before him was the infamous order hero... Searraigh Fontaine. She wore chainmail and armor plate, and a tunic and cape which bore the embroidered cross of the order._

"_We are knights of the Holy Order! Lower your weapon heretic, and surrender yourself for judgment!" Searraigh barked._

"_No! We just want to live in peace! Go away! I won't let you take me!" The man cried._

"_All those who dare defy the chief god must be destroyed, but your soul can still be saved! Surrender yourself to the mercy of god!" Searraigh growled._

_The man tightened his grip on the dagger. With a firm look of determination in his eyes, the man charged while holding the blade up high. Searraigh lashed out and effortlessly hacked the man's arm off, and then twirled to slash at his neck. The man fell to the ground with a thump and moved no more. Blood squirted from the severed neck and pooled all around the body._

_"Too easy!" Searraigh muttered harshly._

_Behind Searraigh, the town guardsmen filtered into the room and clustered around the dead man. They muttered dark words about murder, having come there to arrest instead of execute. All voices spoke similarly, except for one man who spoke louder than the rest._

"_That man was corrupted! He was forced to attack by the demons!" The town guardsman reassured._

_Searraigh was about to speak, when her words were interrupted by a crash and a cry of pain. She turned, but was immediately bowled over by a blur of a figure charging straight through her and the town guardsmen. She rolled and got back up, but not before half of the group was disabled by a raging mass of monster._

"_It's a minotaur! Attack! Strike it down!" Searraigh ordered._

_The town guardsmen balked and backed away._

"_No way! I don't want to be corrupted!" A guardsman jabbered._

"_Cowards! Anyone who runs will be drawn and quartered!" Searraigh hissed._

_Those few guardsmen still on their feet backed away as the minotaur stared each one down with a gaze of pure hatred. Moans of pain came from those few guards who had actually tried to fight, and who failed. Her eyes finally fell on Searraigh and saw the blood stained sword._

"_You! I can smell it... you're the one who murdered my husband!" The minotaur bellowed._

"_Husband? He was nothing more than a toy for you to use and consume, monster! Now die and join him in hell!" Searraigh barked._

_ The minotaur charged, but Searraigh was ready. She skillfully slashed and stabbed until the minotaur was no longer standing, but laying on the ground next to the man's body. With her last moments, the minotaur reached out and clutched the body of the man and sobbed pitifully._

"_I'll find you... my... sweetie..." The minotaur gasped._

_Searraigh stepped forward and jabbed her sword into the minotaur's eye socket. Pulling the bloody blade free, she turned and faced the few guardsmen who were still standing and still frozen in place. She stepped forward with a victorious smile on her face._

_"You did it! You cut down the demon!" _

"_You really are the best hero Fontaine! Thank you!"_

_"I don't know what we would have done without you!"_

_"HUZZAH!"_

_..._

_Searraigh walked right up to the men while still wearing her smile, which faded abruptly as soon as she got within arms reach._

"_Heretics!" Searraigh spat. _

_Her sword slashed and cut down the town guardsmen in a flurry of un-avoidable strikes. Like sheep to the slaughter they fell before her relentless blade and slumped to the ground to join the monster and her captive in death. Those guardsmen who had survived but had been wounded by the minotaur's charge watched in shock. Searraigh spared them._

"_Now that there are no more heretics, I can resume my holy mission. Be warned... do not make the same mistake as these cowards, or you shall join them." Searraigh warned, pointing her sword._

_She bent down and wiped her blade clean on one of her former allies._

_"My god." A town guard murmured._

_*SCHWIP_

_Searraigh's blade was at his throat in an instant. He gulped as he felt the blade press right on the part of the throat below the beard line._

_"God is glorious. Thou shalt not take the name of the lord thy god in vain!" Searraigh warned._

_..._

_Searraigh straightened and walked regally out of the house and past the kicked in door, her holy sword clinking into its sheath with a metallic clack..._

.

..

...

Sherry remained curled up tightly in Michael's chair as her mind flashed back to those gruesome moments. Tears were in her eyes, and deep regret filled her very soul.

...

"_That was it. That was my last skirmish before I attempted to take back Lescatie in the name of the chief god. Attempted... and was stopped by Druella._" Sherry thought.

...

"_Those eyes, were the same as sweetie's eyes. Oh... oh please... let me have the strength to protect him! Please mistress Druella and Maoyu Lilith, don't let my crimes return and harm him!_" Sherry thought.

Sherry suddenly straightened and hopped out of the chair. She ran to the bedroom door and looked inside, casting her devilish red eyes on Michael's sleeping form.

"_All as it should be. Sleeping peacefully and undisturbed_." Sherry thought in relief.

...

She looked down, and she saw that her sword was drawn and in her hand. Her lip curled in disgust, for even after becoming a succubus her very first instinct was to draw a weapon. She hated it. She hated herself for it. And most of all, she hated the order for grooming her into a killer.

...

Her eyes went back to Michael. A strange never before seen glint appeared in her eye.

"_It would be so easy. All I would have to do... is slit his throat._" Sherry thought.

She slowly stalked up to the bed, that glint still in her eyes. Her sword remained gripped in her hand.

...

*Ruffle

She slid on the bed without so much as shaking Michael a fraction of an inch. Her legs mounted him, and she held her sword at her side. Slowly the sword raised above her head, with the tip pointed down towards Michael's sleeping form.

...

"_Stab._" Sherry thought.

...

The tip of the blade just barely brushed his throat, but it was more of a harmless caress than an actual attack. Michael wasn't disturbed at all. He didn't even twitch.

"_And just like that, you would be taken from me sweetie. I cannot allow you to be alone. I cannot allow you to leave my side, ever, even if this becomes a demon realm._" Sherry thought.

Slowly her sword arm lowered, and she brought the pommel to her breast. Had she been wearing armor like a knight, it would have made a clang sound. She held the sword there, in the knight's oath swearing pose.

"_I shall protect you._" Sherry thought.

She brought the sword down and laid it against his chest.

"_I am not much of a woman, but I am a weapon. And I vow to be your weapon, and your shield forevermore._" Sherry thought.

zzzZZZzzz

...

*SHINK

Sherry's eyes darted to Michael's face when she sheathed her sword a little louder than she had intended. He still was undisturbed. Her now free sword hand softly laid on his forehead and her eyes flickered shut. Her head shook in disappointment.

"_Not enough. He still doesn't have enough of my mana to turn into an incubus. We need to make love a lot more to get that far._" Sherry thought.

Sherry leaned down and inspected Michael closely, fussing over him as she often did. Michael was shivering almost imperceptibly. The second she sensed it, she crawled under the blanket and stuck her smoldering hot succubus body against his to warm him.

"_I'm a good wife right? I take good care of you, even more than some other monsters. I'm not a bad person... right? Am I actually a weapon?_" Sherry thought.

Sherry squeezed her warm body tighter against him. Michael's shivering faded and was replaced with flushed rosy cheeks.

"_Sheesh what a sleepy head. He doesn't even awaken after all this. I wonder..._" Sherry thought.

Sherry leaned towards him and planted her lips on his. Her tongue dug past his lips and through his teeth, seeking out the sweet taste of his mana hidden away in his mouth.

"Pwah... so sweet... muah... want more..." Sherry kissed frantically.

Her hand felt around under the blanket until she found his member, and she expertly played with it until it stood at full mast.

"_Surely this will make him awaken._" Sherry thought.

She expertly shifted around under the blanket, positioned herself perfectly, and impaled herself on him without a second of hesitation.

"_Ahh~! He's... filling me... so muuuuch~! I love sex and I love sweetie~_!" Sherry thought.

Sherry began rocking back and forth so that Michael's thing would rub all her sensitive spots just right. She began to climax almost instantly.

"_Do you see me now mistress Druella? Do you see how lewd I have become? I am no longer the same Searraigh Fontaine! The murderer is dead and Sherry the lover has taken her place! I'm not a weapon! I'm a woman!_" Sherry thought frantically.

Her pace quickened, and before long Michael spewed a load right into her womb. She knew he was about ready, and timed it just right so his member would be as deep in her as possible. When she felt his hot spunk enter her body, Sherry sighed happily and gently stroked her lower belly.

"_Ovulate. Please ovulate. I want to crystallize our love with a baby. He gives me so much, I want to show him how much I love him!_" Sherry thought.

Sherry sighed and looked back towards Michael, who was still sound asleep even after being roughly fucked by a wildly horny succubus.

"_Fufu, just like the horror stories told about the succubii. Raping men in their sleep and stealing their spirit energy without them ever knowing. Ah well, at least he is a small step closer to becoming an incubus now_." Sherry thought.

Sherry leaned down and used her tongue to clean up any trace of what had just happened, including the remains of his semen that had escaped capture from her pussy. She didn't waste a single drop.

"Thank you for the snack sweetie. It was delicious." Sherry whispered.

*ZZZzzzZZZzzz

"I'll take that as a 'you're welcome'." Sherry whispered, smiling.

Sherry tucked Michael back in and quietly slid off the bed. Straightening her dress, she walked out back towards the kitchen so she could prepare an extra large breakfast for her sweetie.

...

..

.

In the darkness of the bedroom, after Sherry walked out, there was a small movement on the bed.

*click

...

Michael cracked an eye open, surveying the room. From under the pillow, where his hand was resting, he produced a small pocket pistol. The clicking sound... a sound so quiet that practically nobody could have heard... was the safety flicking to safe.

"_Fracking psycho. I swear, you're bucking for a section eight_." Michael thought.

...

"_Should I do something about all that with the sword, or should I let it go_?" Michael thought.

...

"_Frack it_." Michael thought.

...

He rolled over and went back to bed, his pistol once again tucked out of sight.

...

~Later~

...

Michael woke up around an hour later, to the pleasant sound of Sherry softly humming in the kitchen and making chopping sounds with a chef's knife. Slowly, ever so carefully, he got up and quietly gathered up his haphazardly scattered clothes.

"_I wonder if those ears of hers have already heard me get up or not..._" Michael thought.

"Sweetie? You stay in bed and I'll bring your breakfast there! Don't get up now... alright?" Sherry called.

"Okay! Guess that answers that." Michael called, then murmured.

...

Michael laid on the bed and waited for Sherry to come in or to say something else, but she continued shuffling around in the kitchen. A sinister smile formed on Michael's lips as he waited, bored and impatient.

"_Well she said not to get out of bed, right? I guess I have to send a MALP if I want to see her._" Michael thought, grinning mischievously.

Michael slipped out of bed once more and tip toed into the closet, where he snatched up a silver storage case that was covered in colorful stickers. Darting back to the bed, he grabbed the mail packages which had been forgotten from the previous day. He wanted one particular small package.

"_She's going to flip her lid when she sees this_." Michael thought, chuckling.

...

~Meanwhile~

...

Sherry was quickly serving up a breakfast for Michael, when she heard a quiet chuckle come from the bedroom.

"What's he up to now?" Sherry wondered.

Before she could put down her tools of the trade, she heard a strange buzzing sound approaching. To her it sounded just like a Mosquito Vamp or Beelzebub.

"What in the name of the Maoyu... EEP!" Sherry squeaked.

The strange buzzing object rounded the corner and hovered just in front of her. It was a cute little ducted quad copter about half the size of a CD, with little twinkling LEDs attached to the ducts.

"Aww... so cute!" Sherry cooed.

She smiled and reached for it, and it immediately retreated away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" Sherry cried playfully.

The tiny quad copter turned and darted away into the living room with Sherry in hot pursuit. She tried everything to catch it, but it always outran or outmaneuvered her. It flew under chairs and through tiny gaps behind and below furniture to escape it's pursuer, but Sherry was enjoying herself too much to give up.

"Come back here you little pest!" Sherry laughed.

*Niiiiiiirrrroooooowww

The little quad dove right between her legs, just barely avoiding getting caught on her skirt. She let out a cute squeal as the breeze of the propellers blew across the inside of her legs.

...

With a victorious cry, Sherry snatched the quad copter out of the air as it tried to dart past her head. She pinched it gingerly and clutched it to her breast as the motors finally spun down.

"Oh no! A giant succubus caught me! I'm going to be eeeeaaaaattttteeeennnnn!" Michael cried humorously from the other room.

...

Sherry quickly walked into the bedroom while still clutching the little copter. She nearly skidded to a stop when she saw Michael wearing a strange looking pair of goggles over his eyes.

"What is this thing?" Sherry asked, sitting on the bed.

"It's called a tiny whoop. Pretty neat huh? It's got a little first person view camera in it." Michael said.

Sherry leaned forward and lightly tapped her nail on the goggles Michael was wearing.

"I meant those. Why don't you take them off?" Sherry said.

...

Michael chuckled, forming a devilish smile under the goggles.

"Hmm, I'll pass. I've got a pretty good view." Michael said, smiling devilishly.

"Pretty good view? There's no way you can see anything at all with that thing over your eyes." Sherry said, puzzled.

"Actually I can see everything the tiny whoop can see, and it's got a good view of your tits." Michael said, chuckling evilly.

Sherry held up the tiny whoop and looked at it in fascination.

"Wrong way. Turn me around. Yeah~ that's it~ there we go. See that little round thing with glass on it? That's what allows me to see." Michael said.

"A magic eye! Amazing! How well can you see out of it?" Sherry asked excitedly.

"Well enough to know you aren't wearing panties." Michael quipped.

...

"Tehe... because the demonic energy kept tickling me too much. It was making me unbelievably horny." Sherry explained, giggling.

Michael chuckled and pulled his first person view goggles off so he could show them to her. She gasped in amazement.

"Put them on and I'll fly the copter around for you. Here just pull these straps over your head like so... don't snag on your horns... and there you go! Can you see ok?" Michael asked.

Sherry nodded.

"Alright then here we go." Michael said.

Sherry held the tiny whoop on her open palm. Michael gave it a bit of throttle and it fluttered lightly out of her palm and into the open air. Sherry squealed in excitement as Michael flew around the room.

"It's wonderful!" Sherry exclaimed.

"It feels like you ARE the whoop, doesn't it." Michael commented.

"Indeed!" Sherry agreed.

Michael flew the whoop facing Sherry, and she squeaked.

"I'm looking at myself! That's so strange!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Hold your hand out." Michael instructed.

Sherry held her hand out palm upward, and Michael lightly landed the whoop right back where it had launched from. She pulled the goggles, and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Sneaky sweetie, going on an adventure out in the living room. I told you to stay in bed." Sherry joked.

"Well... I DID stay in bed." Michael countered, smiling.

"Pest..." Sherry muttered, smiling.

*Smooch

Sherry leaned forward and planted a wet kiss right on his lips.

"Did you sleep well my love?" Sherry asked.

...

..

.

"Sure." Michael said simply.

Sherry raised her eyebrow at his simple answer, and his hesitation.

"I even had a really nice dream." Michael added.

Sherry's eyes lit up.

"Oh? Pray tell." Sherry said, smiling.

Michael formed a happy smile as he thought back.

"I don't remember much. You and I were having a glass of wine, and I think we were somewhere nice. I just remember it being really pretty, and romantic." Michael recounted.

*Smooch

Sherry kissed him again.

"All that matters is you were happy. Perhaps you'll have that dream again someday." Sherry said, winking.

Sherry glanced over and saw the packages from the previous day were opened up and scattered all over the floor next to the bed.

"Got this in the post did you?" Sherry asked, holding the whoop.

"No I already had it, I just needed new props. That's these things here. It took mankind a hundred years of flying but we managed to perfect the art of propeller design." Michael explained.

"Now don't go fibbing to me sweetie. Humans have neither wings nor magic strong enough for useful flight." Sherry chastised.

"Really? Even after I just showed you the tiny whoop?" Michael asked.

"This little bauble is certainly neat, but it is a far cry from carrying a person. You need wings for that, or levitation magic." Sherry said.

To emphasize her point, Sherry fluttered her wings several times and buffeted Michael with gusts of wind.

"Even these do not fly very well. I could carry you, but not for very long. Harpies and dragons are far better at flying than I am." Sherry said.

Michael reached out and gently brushed his fingers against Sherry's leathery velvet wings. They were incredibly soft to the touch and very warm, but not as warm as other parts of her body.

"Oooohhh... you're stroking me so gently..." Sherry hummed.

"Your wings are really soft." Michael marveled.

Sherry shuddered, made a whimpering sound, and gently but firmly pulled his hand away from her wing.

"Stop sweetie, or I'm going to get wet." Sherry fretted.

...

"Forget what I said just now. Touch me sweetie. Please touch me. Touch me! Just a little touch!" Sherry pleaded.

"Okay, I can do that. Where would you like me to touch you?" Michael asked.

"Hmm... anywhere. Just touch me." Sherry hummed sensually.

Michael smiled at her indecision, and gently brushed his hand against her cheek. She tilted her head, pushing against his hand. His fingers gently went up her cheek, where he brushed her beautiful raven hair back over her pointy ear.

"Ooooohhh~" Sherry moaned softly.

"Does that feel good?" Michael asked.

"Ooooooh yes... yes...YES!" Sherry cried.

...

"I think I just came a little... from you touching me." Sherry hummed.

...

"Gees, it looked painful when I stopped touching you. Does it hurt now?" Michael asked.

"No sweetie. I feel a wonderful tingling surging through my body. It's... utterly addicting." Sherry hummed.

"I knew succubii were sensitive, but this is ridiculous." Michael exclaimed.

Sherry giggled and leaned forward for a kiss.

*Smooch

As their lips parted, she exhaled a sweet sigh.

...

"I'll bring your breakfast. Stay here and make yourself comfortable, and I shall return shortly." Sherry said happily.

"Breakfast in bed again? Are we going to do this every morning?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Sherry said bluntly.

Sherry walked out before Michael could come up with a retort, and walked back to the kitchen with a happy smile on her face.

...

~A Few Minutes Later~

...

She finished dishing up the food, and laid it out on a tray with a decorative twist. Her hands fluttered around the tray and obsessively rearranged things.

"_Sweetie deserves nice things_." Sherry thought.

Once she was satisfied with how it looked, she carried it into the bedroom and laid it over Michael's lap with a flourish. His eyes lit up at first sight of just how much work she had put into it.

"Please eat until your heart's content. I hope you enjoy, it's all made with love." Sherry said happily.

"Taiyaki? Whoa! I never thought I would get a chance to try it. You're awesome!" Michael said.

Michael held up one of the fish shaped cakes and marveled at it.

"Where in the world did you find the fish shaped iron?" Michael asked.

"That's a secret. Now, I can make them for you any time you wish." Sherry said, winking.

...

"What of the rest?" Sherry asked sweetly.

"It looks great. Rice with chopped beef and ginger, eggs and chorizo, pancakes, maple bacon, biscuits with gravy, and even hot carrots! I see you dug into my recipe scrapbook again. Lot of stuff from all over the world right her on my plate." Michael observed.

"I wanted to ensure you got as much variety as possible, so I could learn what you like and don't like." Sherry said.

"You're not going to learn much here." Michael said.

Sherry tilted her head to the side.

"Oh?" Sherry questioned.

"Because I like all of it." Michael said, smiling.

Michael happily dug in while Sherry silently watched. Occasionally she would grab a fork and feed him something, but for the most part she was happy to silently but unceasingly watch him eat. Every little move he made, every little twitch, was carefully scrutinized and filed away in her succubus brain. Of course Michael was a little unnerved at first with her unblinking devilish eyes. But he eventually decided that she was just being Sherry, had no harmful intentions, and that he should let it go.

...

The staring was something he was used to, but he wasn't used to feeling her hand gently stroking his flank over and over while he ate. He was used to being touched, but that morning found Sherry touching him far more than usual. She was even going at him with both hands. Her soft fingers felt softer than silk as they smoothly glided over his body. She traced up and down his arm, before gently stroking her fingers across his torso and cheeks. Then she did it again, seemingly obsessed with his skin. She noticed him stop eating to watch her.

"Is your food not to your liking?" Sherry asked.

"The food is great, but, what are you doing? It feels weird." Michael asked.

Sherry simply batted her eyelashes at him, and smiled sweetly.

"I'm not doing anything sweetie. I'm just watching you eat breakfast." Sherry cooed.

"Hmmp, whatever. I guess you're not hurting anything. And I guess it's nice to be wanted." Michael said, shrugging.

Sherry leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"I want you." Sherry whispered seductively.

...

..

~Later~

.

Michael finished off the last bite of his food, and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"Hmm, that was great." Michael hummed, satisfied.

Sherry seemed to snap to her senses, having been utterly focused on his body while he had been eating. She looked to his tray in shock, and saw that every crumb was gone.

"Goodness! You were hungry!" Sherry exclaimed.

She took the tray, her eyes still wide.

"Unbelievable!" Sherry exclaimed.

...

"Did I do something wrong?" Michael asked.

"Uh... I'll be right back." Sherry evaded.

She took off running, carrying the tray with her. Michael sat stunned on the bed, watching her raven hair flap behind her as if waving goodbye.

*THUD THUD

*Thud

*thudthump

...

*thudthud

*Thud

*THUD!

Sherry returned, running the whole way. Her feet thumped and thudded against the floor.

*Creak!

Sherry crawled into the bed and immediately pounced Michael, staring once more into his eyes.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel a little..." Michael started.

"What what?! Is your heart racing? Are you hot?" Sherry asked, concerned.

...

"Nervous. What's going on?" Michael finished.

"Drink this." Sherry insisted.

*Crackle WHOOSH

A glass appeared in her hand, and she offered it to him. After a moment's hesitation, he drank it.

...

..

.

"I'll be blunt. There was enough aphrodisiac in your breakfast to make a whole herd of holstaurs go wild." Sherry said bluntly.

"Dang it Sherry! Again with the drugs! Stop doing that!" Michael exclaimed.

"Why? They make you feel so much... more. And they light a fire in your blood, making you just fuck... nonstop." Sherry said seductively.

...

"And what was that you just made me drink?" Michael asked.

"The antidote. That much aphrodisiac was way too much for a human. So instead of making you feel horny, the two combined will just make you feel good." Sherry explained.

Michael scoffed and slid away from Sherry, and off the bed.

"I worked too damn hard in college to let your damn drugs fry my brain. Keep your kicks to yourself girl." Michael grumbled.

He wandered out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"...married a fracking tecata..." Michael grumbled.

He went into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and still mumbling to himself. Sherry simply listened.

"Fracking buchona pushing her fracking chochos..." Michael muttered.

"What are you saying sweetie?" Sherry asked, confused.

Michael ignored her, and focused on brushing his teeth. She came to the bathroom and wrapped her arms around him from behind, humming happily.

*Stroke

...

*Strokestroke

...

Sherry was once again fondling him all over. He bent forward and spat the toothpaste out in the sink.

"Seriously, what the frack are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Today is skinship day." Sherry said casually.

...

"Uh... what?" Michael coughed.

"Skinship is when someone, namely your wife or husband but could be others, touches your skin. It's meant to be..." Sherry tried to say.

"I know what skinship is! But what I want to know is why?!" Michael interrupted.

"Must I have a reason? I can make you feel good with any part of my body~" Sherry said seductively.

...

..

.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that I suffer from a mild case of haphephobia?" Michael quipped.

...

Michael paused, marveling at his ability to pronounce something right for once.

...

"What's that?" Sherry asked.

"A fear of being touched and or having people inside my personal space." Michael explained.

Sherry giggled.

"And you thought summoning a monster girl was a good idea?" Sherry joked.

"Why yes I did. I did say..." Michael started to say.

His face flushed red for a moment, and he stammered.

...

"..it... it's a mild case." Michael gulped.

"Seems like a silly thing to suffer from though. Just another silly human social convention. I'll save you from it." Sherry said sweetly.

Michael bent over at the sink and washed his mouth out, his hands beginning to tremble. Sherry kept right on talking without noticing, and gently rubbing his shoulders.

Michael dabbed his face dry with a towel, and shuffled out of the bathroom. He made it to the hallway before his leg buckled underneath him and he slumped against the wall.

"Whoa..." Michael moaned.

*THUD

Michael dropped to the floor, clutching his chest. His heart had started racing, and his whole body felt feverishly hot.

"Hah... hah..." Michael panted.

"Finally! Unbelievable! Either you've grown used to my medicines, or your metabolism is as slow as a snail." Sherry remarked.

"What's... happening... to me?" Michael gasped.

"I already told you. It's a combination of the aphrodisiacs in your breakfast and that potion I had you drink. It should make you feel really good all over." Sherry said softly.

*Shuffle shuffle

"Hup!" Sherry grunted.

*Thump

Michael found himself landing on the couch. He moaned just from the sensation of his skin rubbing against his own clothes and the fabric of the couch, much less the sensation of Sherry grabbing him. She stood over him, her hands on her hips.

"Ha! You look like you're wrapped up in a blanket of pure joy!" Sherry noted.

"Mmmmnnnn" Michael moaned.

"Hey sweetie, you know that feeling you have shooting up your veins right now? That's what I feel when you touch me." Sherry explained.

"Stop it! Make it stop!" Michael cried sweetly.

Sherry seemed taken aback by his demand. It even made her look a little sad, with a hint of pity in her eyes. Her hand gently reached out for his cheek.

"There there sweetie, you need not be frightened. I know what it's like to feel all these things for the first time." Sherry said softly.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't... oont... oooohhh...oooooooooooo" Michael whimpered.

Her hand gently caressed his cheek, just like he had done to her earlier. She smiled at his positive reaction, and pushed forward with gentle loving caresses all over his body.

"NO!" Michael exclaimed.

...

"Aww come now, don't be like that. I just wanted to show you what it's like for me when you touch me sweetie." Sherry said softly.

...

..

"I know! I've got it! I'll cast a spell on you that makes it permanent!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry raised both hands, her fingers swirling with crimson. Michael grabbed her wrists.

"Please stop!" Michael exclaimed.

"Why? Give me one good reason~" Sherry sang.

...

"Because I'm barely handling you Sherry." Michael relented.

Sherry tilted her head. Her wrists were still being held back by Michael.

"What does that mean 'handling me' sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Look... I get it alright? I know you're a succubus. I know you need to eat. And I'm your food. I've acknowledged that since day one." Michael said.

"And?" Sherry pressed.

"I can handle your needs on a normal day, but when you do stuff like this to me I... I really struggle you know." Michael explained.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Freely offering up your spirit energy to a monster... what a bad boy." Sherry teased.

Michael was still holding back her glowing hands full of magic. But what he didn't expect was for Sherry to bend her wrists and grab his arms.

*GASP

Michael gasped in surprise as he felt the warm glow of her magic permeate his body.

"You think about it too much sweetie. All that matters is feeling good. But don't worry, I won't break you. Just let me do all the work... kay~?" Sherry said sweetly.

"You're crazy! When you had me eat that candy a while ago..." Michael started to say.

"...this is completely different. That was intended to make your first time unforgettable. Now it's permanent, and wonderful!" Sherry interrupted.

"I don't want it! You're going to make it where I can't function day to day at all!" Michael exclaimed.

"Nonsense! You have been deprived... and I insist that you actually be able to feel things! You might as well be a blind person refusing to be able to see sweetie. It makes about as much sense." Sherry insisted.

Sherry got one of her hands loose from Michael's grasp, and twined her fingers with his. Michael froze.

"_Wh...what's this? Her hand is so soft. My fingers are tingling._" Michael thought.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel your senses sharpening? Don't you realize that a whole new world of sensation has opened for you?" Sherry insisted.

Her other hand jerked free, and she rubbed his neck and shoulder. Michael's head began tilting towards her hand unconsciously.

"I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me this doesn't feel good. I can tell if you're lying." Sherry said knowingly

...

"Skinship day is going to be a ~lot~ of fun~" Sherry sang.

..

.

A few minutes passed as Michael let his brain shut down for a bit. He didn't snap to attention until he felt his body undulating, and he shot a gaze downward. Sherry was giving him a titty fuck.

"Oh holy crap! Why?" Michael exclaimed.

"Why not? You're just sitting here, and your beautiful cock is right here on display before my very eyes. I can't help myself. I just want to touch it~." Sherry sang.

And without another word, she went right back to titty fucking. Michael settled back and watched.

"Mmmmm..." Michael moaned.

...

"...mmm...mmmno...no wa... wait!" Michael came to his senses.

"Still fighting it are you? Well I'll just have to crank up your sensitivity some more." Sherry said.

She planted her hands on Michael's stomach and cast a spell, even though Michael tried to peel her fingers away. The rush of sensations hit him like a mack truck.

"If you cum for me three times, I'll let you get on with your day. Deal?" Sherry asked.

...

Michael shuddered, his whole body wracked with strong pleasurable sensations.

"...eat your fill..." Michael mumbled.

Sherry's eyes flicked up to his, and she stared deeply into his intelligent brown eyes in search of something. She even stopped titty fucking him.

"What did you mean by that just now?" Sherry asked abruptly.

...

"What do you see me as? A woman, or a weapon?" Sherry asked.

"A woman of course." Michael answered instantly.

"Are you sure? Your tone tells me otherwise." Sherry observed.

...

Michael raked his eyes over her tits, which were pressed up against him and spilling out the edges. They were supple and firm, but soft at the same time. Then he drew his eyes down her flank, across her narrow waist, and to her legs. She had wide juicy hips and a perfect heart shaped butt. Then he looked back up and admired her beautiful face, with her enchanting red eyes and flawless complexion. She had the face of a woman who could steal a man's heart in an instant.

...

"You're all woman, no doubt about that." Michael said.

*Chu

Sherry's soft lips lightly pecked Michael's member, as if rewarding him for his words. Creeping forward, she pinned Michael against the couch with a hand on either side of his head.

"I want you to see me as a woman, not as some spell-throwing sword-wielding barbarian. I don't deliciously eat you up because I want to make my sword arm stronger." Sherry explained.

"But it does." Michael noted.

Sherry kissed him again, pressing her body against his a little tighter.

"I do it because I love you. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to see that I'm soft, and warm, and huggable, and kissable. I want tenderness and love, not harshness. My days as a knight are over." Sherry insisted strongly.

Sherry tangled her limbs up with his and squeezed as tight as she could against him.

"So now that you know this... if you tell me to eat you up again, I can only assume you're asking for more love. Frankly I would understand if you did." Sherry finished.

...

..

.

"I can't lie. Whatever you did feels freaking good. So... I guess... I want you to love me harder..." Michael answered.

"Wish granted. And sweetie... you make me very happy. I love you." Sherry said softly.

"I love you more." Michael answered softly.

The two of them held each other tightly in their solemn quiet moment of love. Sherry hummed as Michael gently stroked her raven black hair and tips of her horns. She in turn ruffled his hair and stroked her fingers up and down his neck.

"I've been holding back, but if you tell me you want more... I'm not going to be able to resist going all out." Sherry whispered.

"I'm surprised you're not riding me right about now." Michael observed.

"In time. Love is a long term thing, and I'm going to go start slowly. But have no worries sweetie. It's coming." Sherry reassured softly.

She smooched him on the lips, and settled her head against his shoulder.

"This is nice. In fact, I wish it wouldn't ever end. Wouldn't you know it... I like cuddling." Michael whispered.

"It doesn't have to end any time soon. We can stay here for a long time if you like." Sherry reassured.

Michael nodded and let his eyes close, and let relaxation take over. Sherry closed her eyes as well, and they simply basked the warmth of their combined bodies. Quite a bit of time passed before Michael broke the comfortable silence.

"This is all I ever wanted. For years I wanted to be able to just hold someone. I was so lonely." Michael whispered slowly.

"Mamono are social creatures too. Some of us literally die of loneliness if enough time passes." Sherry said.

"I think I know what that means." Michael said quietly.

Sherry kissed him especially forcefully, taking him by surprise. On a normal day, her kisses felt wonderful. But because of the last hour's events, it was the most intense kiss Michael had ever had. A mere kiss that nearly made him orgasm. When she pulled away, his lips were tingling fiercely.

"Don't you see? Inma and humans are meant for each other. The order tries to keep us apart, but it's clear that inma and humans fit each other like a hand in a gauntlet." Sherry said.

"Yeah, I see." Michael answered.

...

~Much Later~

...

It was so that Michael and Sherry spent a long sweet hour together quietly making out on the couch. They would have continued uninterrupted by almost any sound and distraction except for one. Michael broke contact and craned his neck when he heard a growling sound come from outside.

"You hear that?" Michael asked quietly.

"Don't ruin the moment." Sherry said in a sultry tone.

Sherry tried to resume kissing, but Michael held her back and continued listening.

...

"That sounds like..." Michael murmured.

...

"THE DUSTER!" Michael shouted.

Michael shoved Sherry off him with one strong push.

"Eep!" Sherry squeaked.

Michael was off the couch and across the room in an instant. He reached for the window and looked out and down towards the parking spots.

"Son of a BITCH!" Michael cussed.

He was moving before even Sherry's lightning quick reflexes could react, bolting into the bedroom closet to grab his riot shotgun. It was a Mossberg 590 with bayonet lug, and it was loaded.

"Sweetie wait, it's not..." Sherry tried to say.

"That bitch is stealing my car!" Michael shouted.

*SHA SHUNK

Michael pumped the 12 gauge and chambered a shell as he bolted back straight for the front door. Sherry was in hot pursuit, and caught him just as he was about to rip the door open, wards be damned. Sherry grabbed him, and pinned him to the wall next to the door.

"STOP THIS INSTANT! I FORBID YOU!" Sherry cried.

"My car! Damn it Sherry... let me go!" Michael jabbered.

"You left your car in the hills last night, remember? Do you? Nobody is stealing it!" Sherry barked.

Michael froze as an 'oh yeah!' expression crossed his face. All the tension in his muscles slackened and the shotgun fell limp at his side. Sherry's hard expression softened and she nodded.

*DING DONG

Sherry reached over and deftly opened the door while still pinning Michael to the wall. The door swung open and the person on the other side could only see Sherry with her arm oddly sticking off to one side, but Michael and his shotgun were hidden behind the door.

"Mistress, we've brought back Mike's Plymouth. It took a while to heave it out of that hole he dug, but we managed it." The demonic visitor said.

"Well done. Your efforts are appreciated." Sherry said formally.

*Jingle

"Here's his keys back. Oh and we ran it through a car wash to hose the mud off, and we filled the gas tank. Tell him if he ever needs anything to just call, and we'll be happy to help." The demonic visitor said.

"I will." Sherry said.

"And mistress... please tell him that this doesn't make us even. We still owe him, and we're going to keep owing him for a long time." The demonic visitor added.

Footsteps plodded off down the stairs and signaled that the visitor was leaving. Sherry closed and locked the door once more, and turned to Michael.

"You would have hurt her, wouldn't you?" Sherry asked darkly.

"No... the first shell is loaded with rock salt. But that's not the point! I can't believe you gave my keys to a complete fracking stranger!" Michael said angrily.

"She wouldn't have done anything bad. The girl is an inma." Sherry said.

"Oh yeah? What if you'd been wrong? You just met these people a couple days ago!" Michael argued.

"I am not wrong... she is an inma." Sherry stated flatly.

She let Michael free, and turned to leave not only the room but the argument at the same time. As far as she was concerned, she had won it. But Michael had different ideas.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Michael barked.

"Yes we are. You fool. I shant let you harm innocent inma following my orders." Sherry said bluntly.

"Yeah? Well watch me! Try giving my shit away again, and I won't be shooting fracking ROCK SALT!" Michael barked.

Sherry twirled, facing him head on. He wasn't even close to done telling her off.

"You can beat me, cuss at me, and even kill me. But nobody steals from me! If someone stole a penny from me, I would pay a thousand dollars to plaster their mug on every billboard up and down the damn freeway!" Michael growled.

"I didn't steal anything! I only asked them to bring back..." Sherry tried to say.

"I DON'T CARE!" Michael barked.

He advanced on her, and she actually began backing away under his piercing glare.

"You've got free reign around here, but there's some things I won't take! My car is one of them! Don't you ever hand my keys out again!" Michael warned.

"What would you do to me if I did it again?" Sherry asked defiantly.

"Don't fracking pretend like you don't know!" Michael hissed.

"_Here it comes. He's about to blow his top_." Sherry thought excitedly.

Sherry was backed against the wall with Michael right in her face, his face cold and angry. She was a good actor and was able to put on the scared look, but inside she was practically squirming in excitement. She knew her adjustments to his mind were about to kick in at any moment.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Sherry asked, smiling.

"I'M GOING TO BEND YOU OVER..." Michael raged.

Sherry couldn't help but shiver with excitement.

"...AND JAM MY COCK IN THAT BIG Fat mouth of yours... until... you..." Michael trailed off.

"Until I what? Choke? Oh no~, not thaaaat~!" Sherry teased.

...

"_I almost feel bad making him angry, but it doesn't matter. I'll just love him extra to make up for it_." Sherry thought, smiling.

...

Michael paused, his anger covered face cooling off. He wiped his damp hair, his hand shaking.

"Well?" Sherry asked.

"What... the heck was I just doing?" Michael asked, confused.

"I think you were going to jam your cock in my mouth, at least that's what you said." Sherry recounted, grinning lewdly.

"I thought I was angry, then all of a sudden I was..." Michael trailed off.

"Horny?" Sherry finished.

...

Michael didn't answer. He chose to gently let Sherry go, and quietly slink back until he settled down on the couch with his head clutched in his free hand. The shotgun hung limp at his side.

"Something's wrong with me. I don't feel right." Michael murmured.

Sherry came over and settled down on the couch next to him, and gently hugged him.

"Aww sweetie, you're alright. Nothing's wrong." Sherry cooed.

"No. Something's definitely wrong with me. Something changed. Something's wrong with my head." Michael murmured.

Sherry pulled him closer, making his large body tilt over until his head was resting in her lap. Her fingers gently ruffled and stroked his hair around his ears...

*Schlip

A tiny demonic energy tendril sank into his ear, making him shudder briefly before falling under her power.

"Shhh... that's it. Thaaaat's it. Just relax. There's nothing to worry about. You won't notice the mental changes anymore. Noticing is just getting in the way." Sherry cooed.

...

"And you won't notice your growing lust. Your anger turning into lust. Everything turning into lust. I'll give you more love than you could ever handle. Just as you asked." Sherry continued.

...

"It will go well with how sensitive and wonderful I'll make your body. You'll like the sensitivity. You'll like it when I touch you. You want me to touch you more." Sherry finished, grinning.

Sherry continued ruffling his hair and gently stroking his head as she finished making the changes to his mind, for what she hoped was the last time.

...

..

.

~Later~

...

Michael's eyes flickered as he slowly regained his senses. The first thing he noticed was Sherry's horns bobbing up and down in the lower half of his vision. The second thing he noticed was a lewd wet sound, coupled with the quiet sound of moaning.

"Sherry wha... doing...?" Michael groaned.

*POP

Sherry's mouth popped when she pulled it off his cock. He felt his lower half begin to throb longingly, seeking for her suction to return.

"Oh don't mind me sweetie, I'm just sucking your delicious dick." Sherry said cheerfully.

She smiled at him, and gently caressed his stomach with her soft fingers.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"You dozed off a while there sweetie." Sherry answered, smiling.

"I did? Oh, well..." Michael said, uncertain.

"It's alright sweetie. There's nothing wrong with a little nap." Sherry reassured softly.

*Schlick schlick schlick...

Sherry seamlessly switched from blow job to hand job as she spoke.

"Why are you... jerking me off?" Michael asked.

"Why are you asking silly questions?" Sherry asked, matter of fact.

Michael smiled and sank back, letting the warmth of her tender care and the softness of her fingers loll him into a state of bliss. She wasn't being any easier on him with her hand than she had been with her mouth.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something... and I don't care." Michael sighed.

"Your car is back." Sherry reminded.

...

"Oh yeah." Michael murmured.

...

*GASP

"Ohhhh... how does that feel so good?" Michael moaned.

"Because I am a succubus, and you're my husband." Sherry hummed.

Sherry gently pried the shotgun out of his fingers as she continued fondling him with her other hand. He resisted at first, but she twisted her fingers in just the right way.

"AH!" Michael squeaked, shuddering.

She watched his expression change from stubborn to one full of rapture, and she was pleased. The shotgun fell out of his hand, and she slid it around out of sight next to the couch.

"You should try to break your old habits sweetie, lest you become what you hated for so long." Sherry warned.

*Schlipschlip

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll help by distracting you each time you start going down the wrong path." Sherry reassured sweetly.

Michael moaned and squirmed helplessly in her unbreakable but gentle grasp.

"Just like this. Thinking nice things instead of mean things is so much better, isn't it sweetie?" Sherry hummed.

Michael nodded, his body shuddering. He wasn't even capable of coherent thought anymore.

"And if you still insist on doing silly things even after all that, then I'll have to smother you with my titties." Sherry warned lightly.

She shifted her body and pressed Michael gently down into the couch. Not once did she let him go with her dexterous fingers. Not once did she give him a chance to recover even a little, while rubbing her soft body against his.

...

~Much Later~

...

Michael's eyes were glazed over and his breaths came in jagged shudders. Every time she touched him, he reacted violently. It was as if she was touching his raw nerves directly, and she was touching him a lot. The sensation wasn't pain, or anywhere close to pain. As expected, it was overwhelming pleasure.

*Chu

"Your sensitivity is still increasing. Excellent. I'll whip you into a fine ruler for this world some day." Sherry hummed happily.

His eyes came in focus again slightly, and he shakily turned his head towards her. He could see how much she was playing with his skin, with her lewd tongue tracing up and down his chest while she groped and massaged his flesh. Every single touch sent electrical shocks through his nerves, making it feel like he was flying out of control.

"You look confused." Sherry noted.

As she spoke, she continued toying with his body. There was no way he could resist that lewd succubus when she was having her way with him.

"I'm going to remake you into a lewd master of this world. A master befitting a demon realm that stretches to every horizon." Sherry pronounced.

...

"You'll be a demon of unstoppable might. Inma all around will bow and worship your might." Sherry added, laughing.

Her devilish words whispered in his ear seemed irrefutable. They wormed their way into his head and convinced him that she was stating fact. It had a strange effect on his mind, and he found himself nodding along with her in agreement without even thinking.

"Cum for me sweetie. Every time you pour out your spirit energy, you walk further down the path." Sherry encouraged.

"GAH!" Michael cried.

Michael blew a load all over her dainty hand, which she brought up to her mouth and tasted. She smiled devilishly.

"You must really want to rule your world from how much you just gave me." Sherry remarked, giggling.

...

"I... don't..." Michael murmured.

"You don't? Of course you do!" Sherry insisted.

Michael struggled, trying to recover from her influence. Not that she was about to let him.

"Even with what I said, you were absolutely right. Each time I feed on you, my power grows. And in turn, so does yours." Sherry continued.

...

"Every bit of your spirit will be returned twice over, and you will be corrupted and twisted until you are a demon unmatched." Sherry added.

...

"You're afraid. I see it on your face." Sherry observed.

*Smooch

"I will give you everything sweetie. I shall conquer the human world in your name. And if you have trouble handling a realm that size, I'll give you baby girls to help rule. Just like the maoyu." Sherry said.

She traced her fingers across his cheek, giggling.

"The name Michael Collins will be known by all. The inma will bow before your magnificent veiny demon cock, and the men will be jealous with their tiny pricks." Sherry said in a sultry tone.

Sherry leaned closer, continually whispering sweet words in his ears. It seemed as if her focus shifted from plans of world domination to talking about his manhood, and before long she wouldn't stop rambling about it. Michael's eyebrows furrowed as Sherry rambled on, using imaginative words to describe his dick in ways only a cock obsessed succubus could think up.

...

The just as quick as it started, it ended.

"That's it sweetie. You've cum three times. You may continue with your day." Sherry said.

"Bu...bbbbbut...wha?" Michael stammered.

"Do you like cookies? I like cookies. I'll get you one~!" Sherry blurted suddenly.

*POOF

And like that, she was gone.

...

..

.

Michael slowly recovered his senses from her lewd magical influence, and sat upright.

"_I think... she might actually be insane._" Michael thought.

...

"_Did I just get cock worshipped? For real_?" Michael thought.

Sherry came back into the room just as that thought crossed his mind. She was rolling up her sleeves and heading right towards him.

"I forgot something very important. Pardon me." Sherry said abruptly.

She cupped her hands together, held them up, and waved them both in front of Michael. Crimson magic appeared, and Michael collapsed like a paper doll.

...

..

.

~A Little While Later~

.

Michael blinked several times, looking around himself and at his own body in confusion. Then he looked at his hands, one of which was clasped around the steering wheel of the Duster. The other held a paper wrapped cookie. Sherry watched him from the passenger seat, amusement written in her eyes.

"What the... how the hell did I get here? And when did I change my clothes?" Michael blurted.

"We're going out of course. Did you forget?" Sherry said, matter of fact.

Michael blinked.

"Uhhh..." Michael said.

"Start the car sweetie." Sherry instructed.

Michael reflexively reached down and grabbed his keys, which were already in the ignition, and started the car.

...

"There were easier ways to get me in the car you know." Michael said.

"You were busy, so I took care of it." Sherry replied.

"Busy with what?" Michael asked.

"Cumming." Sherry said nonchalantly.

"...Holy crap Sherry." Michael groaned.

"You said for me to not hold back, so I'm not." Sherry said.

Michael sank into his seat, sighed, and shook his head.

"Where are we going again?" Michael asked.

Sherry leaned towards him, grinning lewdly.

"We seek one thing and one thing only. Sexy clothes for me, in order to make you fuck me more." Sherry said bluntly.

...

Sherry paused.

...

"I suppose sexy clothes for you as well... SO THAT'S ACTUALLY TWO THINGS!" Sherry blurted.

Michael chuckled.

"You're funny when you try to act all serious." Michael joked.

"Fuuuuaaa! Don't be mean sweetie!" Sherry pouted.

Michael was chuckling mischievously as he shifted the Duster in gear and pulled away from the apartment.

"Next time, let me walk down the steps on my own." Michael said.

"As I said sweetie, you were busy." Sherry replied.

Michael shot her a brief stunned glance...

...

~A Few Minutes Later~

...

Sherry casually looked out the passenger window as Michael drove down the street. She was fascinated by all the strange sights and people, and enjoyed watching them fly by. As they drove by a particular shopping mall, her head popped up off the head rest and a squeak came out of her mouth.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP

Sherry slammed her palm on the dash pad.

"I demand you stop this carriage right now! TURN AROUND!" Sherry exclaimed.

Michael calmly answered, completely contrasting her excited outburst.

"So what did you forget?" Michael asked evenly.

"Perhaps the most important thing of all! The ocarina!" Sherry exclaimed.

Michael's fingers curled around the steering wheel a little tighter than before.

"I seriously think it's a bad idea if I play the ocarina anymore. I mean... for frick's sake... last night was a mess." Michael fretted.

Michael didn't know it, but at that moment he was already driving towards the music store. He had already shifted lanes, and his blinker was on for a right turn around the block.

"Aww sweetie, are you still upset about that? I said I was sorry, and I healed your bruised hips. Don't tell me you're holding a grudge!" Sherry warbled.

...

"You pile drove me into the carpet." Michael said dryly.

*TicktockTicktock

He made the turn, and then accelerated down the back street. The shopping mall quickly passed on their right.

"I'll let you pile drive me into the carpet if that makes you feel better. But don't let that change the subject." Sherry countered.

"Hmmp." Michael grumbled.

"We've already talked about this. You have a gift, and I won't let you throw it away just because of a few minor side effects." Sherry insisted.

"Minor side effects? You've got to be shitting me." Michael argued.

*TicktockTicktock

Another right turn signal. The Duster cruised down the back street behind the shopping mall, and then turned right again.

"What man wouldn't want the ability to enchant all nearby women and make them throw themselves at him?" Sherry asked, grinning lewdly.

"That's the point! I'm not that type of guy!" Michael insisted.

"Liar." Sherry said flatly.

"Okay missy, you better start explaining." Michael said, frowning.

"I have three reasons why I believe you are that type of guy. Number one... you admitted you are a horndog." Sherry said.

"I'll give you that, but that doesn't mean anything." Michael refused.

"Two... your music was full of lustful desire. I could sense it." Sherry said.

"That is a matter of opinion." Michael rejected.

"Three... when you were attacked by the neighbors... you had a massive hard-on that was big enough to pierce the heavens and give the chief god a black eye." Sherry noted.

...

"Ah. You saw that." Michael coughed.

"YES I DID!" Sherry exclaimed cheerfully.

The Duster made the tick tock sounds of the turn signal one more time, before gliding smoothly into a parking spot. The engine fell silent, which made Michael's quiet bitching all the more apparent.

"Don't be upset sweetie. I'm a succubus and I notice these things." Sherry soothed.

Michael didn't respond.

"Sweetie?" Sherry questioned.

"You know... I notice things too." Michael said quietly.

...

"So what the frack am I noticing right now?" Michael asked.

Sherry looked out the windshield... and smiled.

"It appears to be a music store my love." Sherry said.

...

"How the frack did we get here!?" Michael blurted.

"Perhaps because I asked you to bring us here my beloved sweetie. And now that we are here, we can buy the ocarina!" Sherry said cheerfully.

"I'm telling you, I really don't want to..." Michael tried to say.

Suddenly Michael felt the car shake as Sherry moved out of her seat towards him, her slender arms wrapping loosely around his neck. Several wet kiss marks appeared on his neck and cheek.

"Please sweetie? Come into the store with me. Surely you'll do this for me?" Sherry encouraged sweetly.

*Smooch

*Grope

"C'mon sweetie. Surely you want to come with me. I love you so much. You're my sexy, handsome, beloved husband..." Sherry said seductively.

Sherry whispered sweet honeyed word in his ear, using her wiles and skilled fingers to seduce him into doing what she wanted. And she laid it on thick.

*Smooch

*Smooch

"Alright alright! Stop licking my ear!" Michael complained.

"Come inside with me sweetie. Pleaaaaaaase~!" Sherry begged.

"Why don't you just wave your magic hands and ~make~ me do what you want?" Michael retorted.

Sherry immediately pressed against him even harder, planting stronger kisses all over his face.

"That's mean sweetie. I don't want mean things. I want pleasant, happy things. Please, it would make me so happy!" Sherry whispered.

...

"I'll fuck you extra hard tonight if you do." Sherry whispered.

...

..

.

And just like that, Michael relented.

The car door closed with a thunk, and Sherry quickly hustled towards the music store. He got out and hustled after her, not wanting to let her run amok inside the store by herself.

"Hey hey hey! Slow down!" Michael cried.

Michael reached out and grabbed her hand. What was meant to be a simple thing, coaxed a sweet sounding moan out of Sherry. Her knees bent and clunked together.

"Oooh, you're grabbing my hand so hard... and in public! You're going to make me wet!" Sherry cooed.

She shivered, moaning.

"Sweetie... stop it! You can't hold a succubus's hand so... lewdly! I'm dripping!" Sherry exclaimed.

Michael noticed people staring, so he ripped his hand away wide eyed.

!

"Sherry you really are taking the Halloween thing too far!" Michael blubbered.

The expressions of disgust on all the passing people faded. He caught her arm and tugged her into the store before she could make more of a scene.

*Dingding

...

..

.

Michael and Sherry entered the music store together, losing themselves in the aisles of musical instruments and accessories. Michael glanced over a shelf and saw the crowd outside disperse. He sighed.

"Gees Sherry, you need to be careful what you say in public." Michael whispered.

"My apologies sweetie, I let my mouth run out of control." Sherry whispered.

"What would have happened if you had done that in an order controlled town? Loose lips sink ships!" Michael warned.

That caught her attention, and she perked up her ears.

"You said there was no order here! What could possibly exist here that could be evil on their level?" Sherry asked harshly.

"SHHH!" Michael hushed.

Michael held his hand up to quiet her down. Sherry held her hand over her mouth and nodded her head apologetically.

"Who?" Sherry whispered.

"Something far worse than the order." Michael said, deathly quiet.

Sherry's eyes widened.

"The man." Michael whispered almost inaudibly.

"Who's the man?" Sherry asked quietly.

...

"The powers that be." Michael whispered.

"Who's the powers that be?" Sherry asked.

"Uncle Sam and the alphabet boys." Michael said.

Sherry immediately began forming a new flurry of questions, but Michael waved her off. A store employee was approaching.

The music store employee in question was a young man who seemed to be fresh out of high school. He wore a sloppy clothes that vaguely passed as a uniform at distance, had greasy hair, and looked like he belonged to a grunge band. As the young man got close, the distinctive smell of skunk weed made Michael's nose wrinkle.

"Sweetie, I don't like..." Sherry started to say.

"Quiet." Michael growled.

...

"Wha'cha looking for?" The employee asked, bored.

Michael was about to answer, but Sherry beat him to the punch. She stepped forward, her hands on her hips and her posture as straight as an arrow. That messy teenager looked so miniscule compared to her regal posture.

"We are on a quest to acquire an artifact known as an Ocarina. Could you be convinced to part with its location? There would be gold in it for you, should you assist us!" Sherry said gallantly.

The store employee stood there and blinked a few times stupidly as Sherry held that epic adventurers pose, hands on her hips and chest puffed out proudly. Michael, who was standing slightly behind her, double face palmed.

"Um... I think I had better go ask my boss." The employee said nervously.

The employee turned and skittered off as Sherry held her finger up, preparing to continue her speech.

"Did I say something to offend him?" Sherry asked, confused.

"Oh no, not at all. You just came on a little... strong." Michael sighed.

"Of course! It's always wise to appear confident in the face of merchants and traders, lest they take you for a pushover and swindle you of your gold!" Sherry said knowingly.

...

"I of course... have no first hand knowledge of this subject." Sherry added.

"Suuuuuuure..." Michael said.

"No matter sweetie. We should search this establishment for the ocarina! Hopefully we are not too late!" Sherry said.

And with that, she was off like a shot. Michael thought about stopping her, but decided to shrug his shoulders and let her burn off some energy.

"_I suppose I had better get this over with before that dude calls the cops._" Michael thought.

He went directly to where the display had been the last time he was in the shop, some couple months before.

...

"_I wouldn't have even known it was here if that guy at school didn't ask me for a lift. Man... the moment I saw it... I was drooling._" Michael thought.

...

Michael stood in that spot for several long minutes, quietly staring at the glass case.

"Sweetie? Did you find something?" Sherry asked.

Sherry came over, her eyes drawn to the same glass case. The very case that despite containing the ocarina a couple months before, was bare of any sign of it at that moment.

"I don't see it." Sherry said.

"That's because it's gone." Michael said quietly.

...

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sherry cried, anguished.

She turned and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"It cannot be! We must get the ocarina! WE MUST!" Sherry wailed.

"Alright alright! Calm down! Maybe they have it in the back! Maybe we can ask when that dude comes back!" Michael cried.

...

Sherry stopped shaking him.

"Are... you sure there's a chance?" Sherry asked meekly.

"Yeah, so why don't you look at something else until the dude gets his manager. Alright?" Michael suggested, desperate.

...

"O...okay." Sherry said sadly.

Sherry's eyes raked across the store, looking to find something interesting to divert herself. Her eyes landed on a guitar rack.

"What are those sweetie? They look like lutes." Sherry remarked.

"She walked over a few steps and gently brushed her fingers across the strings.

*TWANG

"That's a guitar. Believe it or not... I actually used to play one." Michael said.

"Used to? Why did you quit?" Sherry asked.

...

Michael's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know. It was a long time ago... and... I was just getting out of high school..." Michael murmured.

Sherry's eyes went wide in realization.

"I... had a guitar... and it... didn't fit in my car..." Michael continued.

Sherry was waving her hands all over frantically at that point, trying to get him to stop. She didn't want him thinking about the time he had to leave home, years ago. She didn't want him recalling that bad memory that she had went to so much trouble to bury.

"Never mind! It's not important!" Sherry exclaimed frantically.

"Sure. Anyways, I used to play the guitar." Michael said, shrugging.

Sherry was silent for several long moments, her intelligent eyes switching between Michael and the guitar.

"Sweetie, would you indulge me for a moment?" Sherry asked.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"Is it against the rules for you to play one of these guitars?" Sherry asked.

"No. Those are display models. People pluck on them all the time." Michael said.

She pulled one of the guitars from the display and offered it to him.

"Then play for me sweetie. I wish to know if your power is limited to just ocarinas." Sherry said.

...

Michael slowly took the guitar.

"To tell you the truth... I want to know too." Michael said quietly.

So Michael sat down on a nearby bench seat with the guitar in his lap. His fingers plucked the strings experimentally, and an imperceptible shiver went up Sherry's spine.

"_It's there. I can feel it._" Sherry thought.

Michael began to play. His guitar melody certainly not perfect. He hadn't played in a very long time, having been forced to leave his guitar behind when he was kicked out of his family home. Something that he couldn't remember very well, thanks to Sherry. That guitar, along with everything else he couldn't fit in the car, was likely at the bottom of some landfill somewhere. The whole reason why he had learned to play the ocarina was because of how small and compact it was, as well as its versatility. But Michael's old knowledge of guitar plucking quickly came back, and he began to gently sing.

~_Please lock me away  
And don't allow the day  
Here inside, where I hide  
With my loneliness_~

Sherry didn't recognize the melody. It was a foreign song to her, but she enjoyed Michael's wonderful voice. It was sad lyrics, but Michael's voice gave it so much emotion. She didn't react especially strongly until she heard the very next words to come out of his mouth.

~_I don't care what they say  
I won't stay in a world without love_~

Sherry jerked, her eyes going wide once more. Those were the very same words that Michael had sung the day before, in his futuristic nightmare.

~_Birds sing out of tune  
And rainclouds hide the moon_~

Sherry raised her hand, a protest on her lips. His eyes flicked up to her, but he kept singing. It was as if he was speaking to her, and he wasn't going to stop.

~_I'm okay, here I'll stay  
With my loneliness  
I don't care what they say  
I won't stay in a world without love_~

Sherry reached for the guitar, intent to rip it out of his hands. She didn't care what she had to do, just to make him shut up... to stop singing. To forget those words. Her hand even began to channel the magic needed to create tentacles to penetrate his mind and wipe that accursed song away forever.

"_The changes didn't stick! I must wipe away everything that gets in the way of his happiness! Forever!_" Sherry thought.

~_So I wait, and in a while  
I will see my true love smile  
She may come, I know not when  
When she does, I'll know_~

Sherry froze.

~_So baby, until then  
Lock me away  
And don't allow the day  
Here inside, where I hide  
With my loneliness_~

Sherry's hands fell away. The magic fringing her fingers retreated.

~_I don't care what they say  
I won't stay in a world without love_~

...

..

.

Michael finished the song, letting his fingers rest against the polished surface of the guitar. Sherry stood silent, her face without smile or scowl. She was simply stunned.

"Well? Did it do anything?" Michael asked.

...

"What made you sing that song?" Sherry asked evenly.

"I dunno. It's been stuck in my head all day since I woke up. I suppose... it means I don't want to live in a mean world either. I like happy things too." Michael said, shrugging.

Sherry sighed in relief deep inside. Michael had not relapsed into his old jadedness. She smiled as he gently placed the guitar back on the display.

"It was there sweetie. Your power." Sherry said.

Michael shot her a look, then slowly slumped.

"Damn. I had hoped... that I could play something without some weird shit happening." Michael said, dejected.

"It was not as powerful. It's clear you are not as good with the guitar as you are with the ocarina. But it was irrefutable." Sherry explained.

"So that's why you're not jumping me." Michael noted.

...

"It was also in your voice sweetie." Sherry added.

Michael grunted like he was gut punched. Even his voice was dangerous. For a moment, Michael cussed that magic coin out for giving him such a curse.

"_So I can't even sing. Damn it..._" Michael thought.

"I was prepared, so I was able to resist it. But had I not been standing directly in front of you, and had I not been ready, I would have been drawn to you like a male is drawn to a siren." Sherry said.

Michael hung his head, and let out a long pained sigh.

"Sherry, let's just go. We shouldn't be here." Michael said quietly.

"Nonsense! We must purchase the ocarina first! I will not allow this day to end without an ocarina firmly in my grasp!" Sherry insisted.

Just then, Sherry patted his shoulder firmly. Her voice became quiet.

"Here they come." Sherry whispered.

Michael raised his head just in time to see the store manager and the young pimple faced clerk appear around an aisle. Not that Michael needed to see the employee coming, he could smell him first well before he got within sight. The manager was a tall lanky man with just the beginnings of grey appearing in his hair. It seemed as if he was in his forties. Unlike his employee, he was clean and fresh with a close shave and good hygiene. Although Sherry's sensitive nose didn't like how heavily the manager laid on the aftershave.

...

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was on the phone. So... how can I help you?" The manager asked politely.

Sherry was about to enter hard core horse-trader mode again, but Michael immediately planted a hand on her shoulder and scooted her out of the way.

"I came in here a month or so ago, and you had an ocarina over there on display. Do you still have it?" Michael asked.

"Ohh! Yep I've still got it. Nobody was interested, so I had to take it down off display to make room for a new line of recorders. I'll go get it." The manager said.

...

~A Few Minutes Later~

...

Michael leaned against the counter at the front of the store as the manager reappeared and produced a small cardboard box. From within the box, the manager withdrew another smaller box.

"Here it is. It's sure a beauty isn't it?" The manager remarked.

Sherry stared wide eyed over Michael's shoulder as the box was opened and the ocarina was shown for the first time. It seemed to glisten in the afternoon sunlight, with its emerald green glaze shining like a jewel. The box itself was lined in black velvet, protecting and displaying the ocarina at the same time. Each finger hole was rimmed with white, showing that the ocarina was expertly hand made from ceramic. Its sweet potato shape ended with a long stem out the side, which was proudly embossed with the brand name of Spencer.

"Do you actually know how to play this?" The manager asked.

Michael nodded.

"Wow. I've never met an ocarina player before. What made you learn?" The manager asked.

"The same thing that made every other ocarina player learn. Legend of Zelda." Michael said, grinning.

"Nah! I didn't think anyone your age has ever played Ocarina of Time." The manager exclaimed.

The young clerk shook his head in confusion.

"Like this kid." The manager growled, jacking his thumb over his shoulder.

"What's an ocarina of time?" Sherry asked.

The manager leaned forward on the display case, a mischievous grin on his face.

"It's the most powerful ocarina in the land of Hyrule. If certain notes are played on it, then the wielder can control the weather, change day to night, teleport around, and even... travel through time." The manager joked.

Sherry recoiled, shocked. She began to turn on Michael, preparing to demand answers about this incredible power he had never mentioned. But he anticipated her reaction, and quickly whispered in her ear.

"It's fiction. Don't make a scene." Michael mouthed.

...

Sherry relaxed as Michael turned back to the manager.

"How much?" Michael asked.

"Well... since it's a display model... and not technically new anymore..." The manager began.

He rubbed his chin.

"How about... one benji even." The manager finished.

Sherry looked around in confusion at both Michael and the manager when she heard a brand new unfamiliar term. Michael was quietly pulling out his wallet.

"Do we have any benjis sweetie? I thought all we had were American Greenbacks." Sherry blurted.

The manager and the clerk both gave Sherry a strange stare.

"She's uh... not all there." Michael explained, pointing at his head.

He pulled out a hundred dollar bill, a Benjamin, and handed it to the manager. He happily checked them out and handed them a receipt.

"Thanks! Come again! And make sure you show that girl some time with the Nintendo controller!" The manager called.

"I will." Michael answered.

And with that, the two of them hustled out the door and off to the Duster.

...

..

.

Sherry could barely wait until they were inside the Duster before she unleashed a torrent of utter glee, and clung to Michael like white on rice.

"We did it! WE DID IT! WEEEEEEHARRGARBL!" Sherry blubbered incoherently.

...

"BBBINZZZZGZZZZHHHHAAAA! GIGIGIGIGI!" Sherry blubbered.

"_Heh, I wonder if she needs a reboot to reset her to succubus factory default. Or if that doesn't work, a Fonzie kick_." Michael thought.

"Ooooooooooooooooo..." Sherry cooed.

She clutched the ocarina to her breast, rocking back and forth in joy. The whole car rocked right along with her.

"Sherry, if you don't calm down I'm going to poke your reset button with a paperclip." Michael joked.

...

*Blink

...

"Kinky." Sherry said simply.

...

"That is kinky, right?" Sherry asked.

Michael face palmed.

"SURE SHERRY! I'll poke your reset button SO HARD! Over and OVER again!" Michael laughed.

...

..

.

"Now's not the time to be kinky sweetie." Sherry retorted, straight faced.

"Ohmygawd!" Michael exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Sherry held out the ocarina in both hands and lightly prodded him with it. Her tone of voice went from excited and happy to dead serious in an instant.

"Play it sweetie." Sherry said.

...

"Right here? In the middle of town?" Michael asked, nervous.

"Yes. I'll ward the Duster if that makes you feel better, but I must hear at least some notes." Sherry insisted.

Sherry raised her hand, and snapped her fingers.

*SNAP

"There. The doors are sealed and the windows are opaque." Sherry reassured.

"Fine, but I'm only playing a few notes." Michael said.

"That's all I ask." Sherry replied.

Michael stretched his fingers across the ocarina, lightly covering the holes. It felt so much better in his hands than the old one, and the holes fit his fingertips better. His lips almost touched the mouthpiece, but he paused. Quickly grabbing a little wet towellette from his ash tray, he wiped the mouth piece just in case. Then he began playing.

*Dodoodooodoooodiiideeeeeee

He did a very simple run through the entire note range of the ocarina, all the way to the highest notes. When he got there, he trilled the ocarina like a bird. The high notes sounded flawless, unlike his old cheaper ocarina. And much improved over the old one was just how much of his lung capacity it took to blow accurate notes. The new Spencer ocarina took much less air, and the breath curve was even from the lowest to the highest notes. In short, it was top notch.

...

Michael glanced to Sherry, who had remained motionless in the passenger seat.

"_Whoa... she's completely out of it. I think she's even drooling!_" Michael thought.

...

..

.

*JERK

Sherry jerked, her head shaking. She clutched her forehead, worry etching her face. All told, she was incapacitated for a good two minutes.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

...

"Are you going to leave me hanging here or what?" Michael demanded.

...

Sherry turned, planting her hands firmly on either of his shoulders. She looked him right in the eye. He gulped nervously.

"That... was far more powerful than your old ocarina." Sherry said bluntly.

Michael turned pale white.

"But you're not jumping me!" Michael said.

Sherry winced.

"Oh how I want to." Sherry lamented.

...

"So bad." Sherry added.

...

"It's hard to control... the urge..." Sherry continued.

Michael noticed her arms were trembling. It felt like she was trying to push herself away, and her arms weren't strong enough to resist the magnetic pull of her body to his. Or the pull of her lips to his lips.

"Sherry!" Michael exclaimed.

Her arms buckled, she fell forward. The nanosecond their lips met, her wet tongue dug its way into his mouth.

*Mmph

*Pwah

*Nnmm

Sherry aggressively kissed him, her tongue practically raping his mouth as her body squeezed him up against the driver door as tight as possible. The car rocked violently. Michael's eyes rolled towards the windshield, where he saw the glass was indeed opaque. Just as she promised.

"MMM! MMMMMAAAA! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAH!" Michael cried, muffled.

It was a full blown frontal attack. Sherry had his lips locked down while her free hand tore at his pants. And before he knew what was happening, he was getting pounded into the driver seat by Sherry's hips as she gave him a thigh job.

~A Little While Later~

...

"Are you okay sweetie? Do you have any bruising?" Sherry asked.

"...I think I'm okay..." Michael said, shuddering.

...

..

.

Sherry pulled away from Michael, pulling his pants back up and using a napkin to clean up after her assault.

"Hehe, I like seeing you like this." Sherry giggled.

Sherry leaned forward and playfully nibbled on his lip.

*Nibble

*Lick

"I put wards on your hips to protect you in times like these." Sherry whispered hotly.

*SMACK

Sherry smacked his butt with her palm hard enough to make a loud THWACK sound.

"An Ushi Oni and a Wurm could both rape you at the same time and you wouldn't even get a scratch. Isn't it wonderful?" Sherry asked.

"Oh yeah... it's great..." Michael said dryly.

"You don't sound impressed." Sherry noted.

Michael turned his head away from her, and shrank back against the driver door.

"Please don't make me play the ocarina again." Michael pleaded.

"Nonsense! After all this, I expect you'll play it for me at least once a day!" Sherry insisted.

"But Sherry!" Michael protested.

"And in return, I shall reward you beyond your wildest dreams! Power and pleasure that only the maoyu could match!" Sherry exclaimed.

She grabbed his shoulders and stared directly in his eyes.

"The only answer you're allowed to give is yes. I won't let you wiggle out of this one!" Sherry said, with finality.

Michael slumped his head.

"Okay Sherry." Michael said, dejected.

...

"Weren't we going clothes shopping?" Michael asked quietly.

...

..

.

"Oh I see. My horny little hubby wants to see me in sexy clothes? Hehehehe..." Sherry laughed sinisterly.

Sherry slunk back to her side of the car, grinning evilly at Michael while planting one of her well manicured fingers on her chin. She would have looked like the elegant lady with that pose, if not for the hand slowly slipping under her skirt. It took Michael far longer to recover from Sherry's little assault.

"You'd better give me that ocarina sweetie." Sherry said suddenly.

...

Michael paused, looking around for where it had fallen. He grabbed it and then placed the ocarina in her outstretched hand.

"If you blow so much as a single further note on this thing, I shall lose all control and take you right here... for real." Sherry explained.

And with that, she admired the ocarina for a moment before tucking it safely between her breasts. Michael sighed and clunked his head against the driver door window.

.

..

...

~Later~

...

..

.

The duo managed to pull themselves together and actually leave the music store parking lot, and head through town towards their next destination. The shopping mall, which was not the popular town destination it once was before the age of purchasing things online. So they pulled in and parked in a nearly deserted parking lot, and the motor sputtered silent.

...

Michael remained still, his eyes staring out towards the main street. Sherry too was staring out towards the street. While she wore an expression of curiosity and awe, Michael wore one of fear.

"Is that... the man?" Sherry asked.

"...Yeah." Michael answered quietly.

The one thing that Michael had feared the most had finally come to pass. The government had stepped up their response to the outbreak of inma. Out on the street was a convoy of armored vehicles barging through traffic. Leading the pack was a single Hmmwv with a flag, followed by several MRAPs. In the middle of the convoy was the imposing hulking figure of an M1A2 Abrams main battle tank. It lumbered forward, it's 1500 horsepower turbine engine, sounding exactly like a jet engine, rattled every piece of glass in the Duster as it rumbled by. Jutting out in front of the Abrams was its iconic 120mm smooth bore main cannon, which remained terrifyingly steady despite the bumpy road. Following up the Abrams, but no less terrifying, were an array of tow missile armed Bradley fighting vehicles.

"Oh frack." Michael mouthed.

For the first time in his life, Michael was looking at the soldiers in his own country's military... and feeling fear. He had always been supportive of the volunteers, and he hadn't ever paid them any mind when he encountered the soldiers from the nearby army base. But all of a sudden he found himself on the other side, and for a moment he felt shame. He questioned himself.

...

Michael shook his head.

"_No. I'm not a terrorist. I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I'm trying to help people_." Michael thought.

...

"_But isn't that what they all say_?" Michael thought.

Meanwhile, Sherry unbuckled her seatbelt while wearing her usual smile. It was as if the sight of the US Army didn't bother her at all.

"Well sweetie? Let's go shopping!" Sherry cheered.

Michael very slowly turned and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you fracking insane? The fracking army is in fracking town!" Michael cussed.

"Oh sweetie, don't panic. There's nothing to be afraid of. I saw lots of men in that convoy. We inma know very well how to handle men~" Sherry sang.

Sherry leaned over, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"You ignore them. I won't let them interfere in our day sweetie. Let our cute little subjects take care of those... lonely... men over there~" Sherry sang, giggling.

"They might shoot them!" Michael retorted.

"No they won't. I gave them the secret to concealing their true forms, just this very morn. They can't kill what they can't find." Sherry explained.

...

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. God forgive me if I ever cause an American to shoot another American." Michael said, voice wavering.

His eyes trailed downwards.

"If I ever caused that... then that's it. I'll just go curl up in a hole and die like the piece of shit I am." Michael spat.

Sherry caught his chin and made him look at her.

"Nobody will get hurt. It's not the inma way. So don't say those things!" Sherry reassured.

"What's going to happen?" Michael asked, worried.

"I'll tell you exactly what's going to happen." Sherry replied.

*Bop

She bopped him on his nose lightly with her finger.

"You and I are going to go into that market over there, and buy the things we came to buy. Then we are going to go home. I'll make dinner. Perhaps I'll model the new clothes for you." Sherry said.

...

"And then what?" Michael asked.

Sherry smirked.

"Then after you play the ocarina for me once more, I fully intend to fuck you wildly." Sherry added.

"And what about..." Michael tried to say.

"Shh." Sherry hushed.

"But..." Michael tried to say again.

"SHHHH!" Sherry insisted.

And before Michael could try to argue anymore, Sherry grabbed the door latch and got out of the Duster.

"Damn it!" Michael cussed.

...

..

.

Michael and Sherry found themselves walking across the nearly deserted parking lot, hardly a word being shared between them. Michael winced at the sound of the turbine powered Abrams as it sank into the distance, but Sherry didn't seem to be bothered. What did bother her was when they got to the sliding glass doors of the mall.

*SHIIINK

Sherry paused, her eyes wide and her hand hovering near her hip.

"Sweetie, I wish to know who is opening these strange glass doors everywhere!" Sherry demanded.

"Nobody. It's automatic." Michael said casually.

...

Sherry stared at him like he had just bellowed gibberish at her.

"Explain! Who is it?!" Sherry insisted.

...

..

.

"If you place a booby trap on the floor, and then someone steps in it, who activated the booby trap?" Michael suggested.

Sherry blinked several times.

"Oh! That makes perfect sense! Thank you sweetie~" Sherry said happily.

...

The two of them entered the store, and once again Sherry was surprised by what she saw. She stopped dead, her head on a swivel and her mouth gaping.

"Oh my goodness! There's so many clothes!" Sherry squeaked.

"Yeah. I don't come here very often, but they sure do have everything don't they?" Michael remarked.

He swiveled his head around to get his bearings.

"The ladies clothes are over there. I'll just head off to the men's section and..." Michael tried to say.

"NO! You must stay with me!" Sherry exclaimed.

She obsessively squeezed his arm against her breasts, keeping him from walking away.

"Don't you remember? I need your help to pick out things to wear!" Sherry reminded.

...

"_And I can't bear the thought of sweetie being away from me for a moment, with the arm of the man just outside._" Sherry thought.

"Surely you are interested in what sexy clothes I can wear for you." Sherry whispered suggestively.

"Ooooh yeah." Michael replied.

It was in that fashion that Sherry walked around the clothing racks with Michael in tow. At each rack she carefully scrutinized each item with an expert eye, and chose whether to throw it in the cart Michael was pushing or to put it back on the shelf. Often she would turn towards Michael and hold something up against her body to sort of model it, and without asking a single question she could determine if Michael liked it or not. Before long Michael noticed, with some surprise, a pattern emerging.

"_Whoa... she knows how to dress! Somehow that girl has figured it out, and is picking some seriously nice outfits! She could be a classy high end model!_" Michael thought.

*Clapclap

Sherry clapped in front of his face to get his attention.

"Gold for your thoughts sweetie." Sherry said seductively.

Michael chuckled.

"I was thinking that you could be a classy high end model." Michael explained.

Her normal smile went to zero in an instant.

"No." Sherry said flatly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Michael asked.

...

"I don't wish to show my body off to anyone other than you. There is no desire in my heart to seek out other men and attract them." Sherry said, frowning slightly.

"No wait I didn't mean that kind of model! I meant a clothes model!" Michael clarified.

"It means the same to me sweetie. My body is meant only for you." Sherry said sweetly.

"Well I..." Michael tried to say.

...

"HOLD ON!"

A harsh voice cried out, and interrupted him half way through his sentence. He got rudely pushed aside by a strange pudgy woman with a scowl on her face. The woman put her hands on her hips and confronted Sherry. She completely ignored Michael and his protests.

"Do you care to repeat that?" The rude woman asked harshly.

Her shrill voice grated on both Michael's and Sherry's ears.

"Repeat what?" Sherry asked, confused.

The woman jacked her thumb over her shoulder at Michael.

"That crack I heard about your body belonging to that guy. Are you being held in some sort of trafficking ring?" The rude woman questioned.

"I know not what that is, but you heard me well. My body does belong to my beloved husband." Sherry said, smiling proudly.

The woman recoiled, dramatically gasping.

"My body exists in this world for his pleasure." Sherry added, beaming.

"What the fuck!" The rude woman cussed.

"Oh, we do lots of that too!" Sherry quipped, smiling.

"A woman's body doesn't exist solely for the pleasure of... men!" The rude woman barked.

As the woman said the word 'men', she got a disgusted look on her face and spat out the word like someone would spit out rotten food. Sherry looked to Michael in desperation. If Michael had translated her expression, it would have said "who the hell is this and what do I do?".

"I don't understand. Sweetie, have I...?" Sherry asked, confused.

"Hey! Don't talk to him! He isn't your sweetie! You're brainwashed or some shit! Get your head out of your ass girl! Men are shit!" The rude woman bellowed.

The woman raved in Sherry's face. Sherry was confused, and she didn't know what she did to offend that random woman. The woman raved at her so much that Sherry actually took a couple nervous steps backwards. She shot Michael another glance, and that time Michael knew it was a plea for help.

"Hey you leave my wife alone..." Michael tried to say.

"SHUT UP PIG! I don't want to hear your toxic masculinity!" The rude feminist shouted.

Michael face palmed.

"Oh boy, here we go." Michael muttered.

The woman turned back to Sherry.

"You are doing harm to all women everywhere by pandering to this pig! You should dump him!" The rude feminist accused.

A rare scowl appeared on Sherry's face. That woman had struck a nerve.

"I don't like you calling him a pig. He is sweet and gentle, and I love him from the bottom of my heart. I will never leave him." Sherry scowled.

"WRONG! Men are worthless! We don't need them! They think they're so privileged that they can tell us what to do, but they can't! Women are smarter! We can do more than them!" The rude feminist raged.

"That's not true. Men are wonderful and we need them! I believe all women everywhere should find a man! Right now!" Sherry argued.

"Then you are for the patriarchal mistreatment of women, and systemic oppression! You are for women receiving lesser wages and or being trapped in the household! Shame on you!" The rude feminist hollered.

"A woman belongs in the household nurturing her husband and children, as is our nature. As for wages, I suggest she protest with her feet if she is being swindled." Sherry countered calmly.

The rude woman's eyes went wide and she backed up in shock. Her accusing finger pointed right at Sherry's nose.

"YOU BITCH! You're part of the problem! Weak bitch! You're probably anti abortion too!" The rude woman ranted.

"Anti what?" Sherry asked, tilting her head.

"NO!" Michael cried.

Michael lunged forward to barge into the conversation, but the feminist swatted at him with her purse. Sherry squeaked and reached towards Michael in fear as she watched him ball up his fists.

"Stop sweetie!" Sherry cried.

"Stahp sweetie..." The rude feminist mocked.

She got right up in Sherry's face and pointed a finger at her nose.

"You fucking bimbo. You're so dumb that you don't even know what abortion is!" The rude feminist accused.

"I said leave my wife alone you piece of shit! She doesn't want to hear about that!" Michael barked.

The feminist formed an evil grin on her face, taking pleasure in doing something that Michael didn't want her to do. Her voice lowered, her tone became sinister.

"Those... pigs... think they control our bodies. But news flash, they don't. And when they think they've won by pumping some brat in one of us... ha... we can get rid of it!" The rude feminist cackled.

Michael winced as Sherry's confused expression slowly transformed into multiple shades of shock and horror. Her eyes became filled with tears.

"Remember that slut, when he rapes one into you. If you are even intelligent enough to think, you fucking bimbo." The rude feminist whispered.

...

"You... monster!" Sherry spat.

"Monster? What the fuck's wrong with you?" The rude feminist mocked.

The feminist woman had been so indignant during the entire argument that she was practically spitting, but her cheeks were puffed in pride at her apparent victory. She turned on Michael.

"And YOU! I bet you like taking advantage of this girl! What did you do to her to make her your slave? Did you drug her? Does she owe you money?" The rude feminist accused.

Michael remained silent, letting that woman shout whatever she wanted. As far as he was concerned, with the tears running down Sherry's cheeks, the damage was already done. That loud obnoxious woman couldn't tell him anything he hadn't already heard a hundred times before.

"Hey! You can't ignore me fucker!" The rude feminist spat, raising her fist.

Sherry jumped in front of that feminist so fast that she was a blur. She wouldn't allow her to touch Michael, and blocked her every time she tried to walk around.

"Your words are poison! Be gone lunatic!" Sherry bellowed angrily.

*SMACK

The feminist smacked Sherry across the face, with the blow that had originally been intended for Michael.

"Wake up!" The rude feminist screeched.

Michael lunged forward instantly, and Sherry grabbed his arm before he could throttle that woman. He had finally broke. Words were one thing, but someone hurting Sherry was too much for him.

"Michael! Stop!" Sherry cried.

"That twenty mule team freight wagon is coming!" Michael bellowed angrily.

Sherry turned all her focus on restraining Michael, all while the feminist kept right on bellowing insults. At the same time, the stream of tears coming down Sherry's cheeks hadn't stopped. Soon after, the department store security got involved.

...

..

~Later~

.

Eventually Sherry and Michael found themselves in a little room attached to the security office. The police had been called, and the obnoxious woman was also being held in a separate room somewhere. Sherry leaned against Michael and bawled her eyes out.

"WAAAAA! WAAAHAHAAAAA AAAAHHHH!" Sherry wailed, uncontrolled.

Michael held her close and gently stroked her raven hair, trying to calm her down. One of the department store security, a somewhat portly man, walked in and surveyed the scene.

"We just got done looking at the tapes. We're sorry this happened. If you want to press charges against her, we'll be happy to give you a copy." The security man said.

Sherry continued balling her head off unchanged, and Michael nodded. Just as the security officer turned and left, a police officer came in. Michael recognized her instantly.

"Holy shit." The manticore policewoman exclaimed.

She was in a proper uniform that time, unlike the shredded mess she had before. None of her extra appendages were visible, which told Michael she was using the magic disguise. Even then, he still recognized her face... and unique accent. So did Sherry.

*Silence

Sherry's wailing voice was choked off instantly, and her head rose from Michael's shoulder. Anger was clear in her eyes.

"Where... is... she?" Sherry demanded angrily.

"The woman that bothered you? She's over at the security office on the east wing. On the other side of the building." The manticore policewoman recounted.

...

"Stay here. Watch my husband." Sherry ordered through gritted teeth.

"Yes mistress." The manticore policewoman said instantly.

Sherry was on her feet and out the door in an instant, her human disguise forgotten. Michael tried to jump up and follow her, but the manticore got in the way of the door.

"I'm sorry, but... you need to stay here." The manticore policewoman said sorrowfully.

...

*RUUUUUUMBLE

The whole building shook. Michael staggered to stay on his feet. He was helped by the policewoman, who also dropped her disguise just as the building started shaking. Her helpful paw kept him from toppling over.

*BOOM

*THUNDER

*CLICK

*EEEEEEEP!

The lights went out, and Michael was left in the darkness with nothing to see other than the faint glowing eyes of his unwanted guardian. There were some screams outside, and those few customers who were in the store quickly fled. As did much of the staff.

*RUUUUUUUUMBLE

...

And then silence.

...

..

.

There was no sound, other than the manticore and Michael's breathing.

.

..

...

"Hey... anyone ever told you that you're fucking sexy?" The manticore policewoman breathed.

"Shit." Michael breathed.

"Oh relax. I'm just trying to break the tension. I can hear your heart beating faster than a V12 Mercedes on the rev limiter." The manticore policewoman reassured gruffly.

...

"You like fast cars... right?" The manticore policewoman asked hesitantly.

"Am I going to incriminate myself if I answer that?" Michael asked.

He saw those glowing eyes move side to side. She was shaking her head.

"We're long past that. Now we're on the same team you know. I'd like to be friends... if you're cool with it. All the girls do." The manticore policewoman reassured.

"Frack off copper." Michael hissed.

"Copper? Seriously? Are you James Cagney now?" The manticore policewoman retorted.

The manticore placed her paws on Michael's shoulders.

*SMOOCH

She planted a kiss on his lips.

"My name's Serena, by the way. Wanna have a ~ride~, in my cruiser? I'll turn on the sirens..." Serena whispered hotly.

"Are you crazy! Let go of me!" Michael cried.

Serena was having none of it. She held onto him easily, as if he had no strength at all. In fact, she freely groped him

"Hmm well I'm just going to have to search you now sexy. I hope you're not hiding any contraband abs or huge dick somewhere~." Serena hummed.

*Grope

*Fondle

"Ohh ho ho... you're actually packing! What'cha got? I can't tell through the holster." Serena laughed.

"Get a fracking warrant you psycho!" Michael cried.

"Nah, I've got probable cause. Now I'll get you on weapon charges and..." Serena started to say.

*WHAM

Michael threw a punch with every bit of force he could, aimed directly for her shoulder. There was a dull thud, and the surprised manticore was shoved back. Michael managed to slip out of her grasp and scramble back. She rubbed her slightly aching shoulder.

"Whoa! And assaulting an officer too! You really do want to end up in my cruis... wait. You're not actually taking me seriously are you?" Serena exclaimed.

...

"I'll fight you! I'll fight you every inch of the way in court! What you're doing is wrong!" Michael bellowed.

...

"Holy shit you are! Hey I'm sorry man!" Serena blurted.

Michael scowled, his lips drawn into a thin angry line as he glared at her. Or more accurately, glared at her eyes. He couldn't see much more in the darkness.

"You're... not being serious?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Nah man! I swear! I was just playing around! Just chill!" Serena blurted.

Michael took a few cautious steps backwards in the darkness, feeling around for a chair to collapse onto. Which he did. His eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness.

"I'm really sorry Mike. I really do just want to be friends. Can you forgive me?" Serena asked softly.

"Hmmp." Michael scoffed.

She plopped down on a chair next to him, causing him to scoot away a couple of chairs to gain breathing space.

...

..

.

*Awkward Silence

~A Few Minutes Later~

.

..

...

"You know what Sherry's doing right now... right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid. But if the mistress wasn't doing it right now, I'd hunt that bitch down myself and do it." Serena said angrily.

"That's not what I expected a police officer to say." Michael noted.

"Fuck that. This isn't a fucking playground. This is Arizona. The fucking wild west. And I'm Sheriff. It's my job to make the bad guys squirm." Serena spat.

...

"That damn bitch needs to be taught what a real, strong, independent woman is like. Like me! None of that talking-point parroting bullshit!" Serena hissed.

In the darkness, Michael formed a smirk.

"Yeah. She could learn a thing or two from you." Michael agreed.

...

"That bitch was probably from the local Pussy Power Feminist Movement of the Desert Female Pride Club." Serena scoffed.

"...Proudly creating hokey club names since 1969." Michael interjected.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serena laughed.

...

"And she has no idea the true power of a woman's pussy!" Serena jabbed, laughing.

Just then, the lights came on. They both looked up to the ceiling lights, then looked at each other.

...

"SHE DOES NOW!" Serena exclaimed.

...

...

.

~A Little While Later~

...

Michael was still sitting, and Serena was getting some candy out of a machine, as Sherry walked back into the room. She was carrying her sword, and her face was utterly emotionless. At least... until she laid her crimson eyes on Michael.

"Sweetie~" Sherry sang happily.

*FWOOSH

Sherry regained her human disguise, and sheathed her invisible sword. Her smile did not return much more than a sliver, but no one could dispute its existence. Even at her worst moments, she still was happy in the vicinity of her husband.

"What did you do to her?" Michael asked, worried.

...

..

"I turned her into an Orc." Sherry said quietly.

Serena guffawed.

"Justice." Serena said.

"She called you a pig sweetie, so I turned her into a pig." Sherry explained.

"Let's just get out of here." Michael said, jumping to his feet.

Michael brushed past the two of them and headed for the door.

...

As Michael exited the security office, with both Serena and Sherry in tow, he passed their shopping cart by the door. Not a soul could be seen anywhere within sight. He paid the cart no mind, and was just getting ready to leave as Sherry caught his arm.

"Huh? Sherry?" Michael asked.

Sherry simply looked him right in the eye, and he could see that her eyes were still damp.

"Hey you two... so unless I'm needed, I'm going to go round up my girls and take off. There's not much left to do here." Serena chimed in.

"You are dismissed. Thank you." Sherry said quietly.

"No, thank you mistress." Serena said politely.

*Footsteps

...

*Silence

...

Sherry gently pulled him over to the cart, and placed his hands on the handle. Then she gently coaxed him until they were pushing the cart right back to the clothing section.

"Sherry, you're nuts. We can't finish our shopping. Everyone's run off." Michael said.

"I don't care." Sherry said quietly.

Her slender fingers dug deep into his arm, making him wince.

"I won't let her ruin it for us!" Sherry insisted.

...

~Later~

...

Michael stood by the cart as Sherry quietly browsed a display of ladies stockings. She scanned the display with her eyes, and quietly picked out a few styles.

"I'm done. We can go." Sherry said quietly.

"Okay well, the checkout is over that way." Michael said, uncertain.

They quietly walked over to the checkout. Just as Michael feared, there wasn't an employee to be seen. Both Sherry and Michael strolled back and forth looking for somewhere to check out. Several of the aisles had lights on, but nobody was home.

...

"Hey you two! You're not trying to shoplift... are you?" Serena cried.

Michael and Sherry turned, and saw her quickly walking their way.

"You might be, you know... my boss... but I'm still a cop. I'm not going to allow you to shop lift." Serena said flatly.

"We merely wish to pay someone." Sherry said innocently.

...

*Sigh

"Fine. Go over there to aisle 3... and I'll see what I can do." Serena said.

The duo navigated their cart around and ended up on aisle three, where the policewoman tapped at the checkout computer experimentally.

"Hmm... doesn't look like it auto locked. Today's your lucky day." Serena said.

*Beep

*Beep

*Beep

*Beepbeepbeep

*Franticbeeping

...

"Okay, so here's the total." Serena said, turning a little screen.

...

"Holy... shit." Michael exclaimed.

"No kidding. Hey man... we ladies need expensive clothes." Serena joked, winking.

Sherry was already quietly counting out the cash, and she wordlessly handed it over. Serena expertly counted it, made change, and gave them their receipt.

"Okay, there's your walking papers. I hope that's it, because I really need to get out of here." Serena, exasperated.

Michael glanced sideways at Sherry, who said nothing.

"Yeah, I think that's it." Michael said quietly.

The three of them walked out together, with Michael pushing the cart and Sherry tagging along to his right. Out in the parking lot, not a single car remained that wasn't either a cop cruiser or the Duster. Serena followed them until they got to the Duster, and revealed her cruiser was parked right next to them. She waved and went to follow her already leaving companions. When she got to her cruiser, she threw her arms over the roof line.

"Hey Mike! You never did tell me what piece you're packing." Serena called.

...

"It's a Beretta 92." Michael relented.

"No shit? Heh, that's not easy to hide. But I knew it was going to be something classy." Serena said.

"That don't make us friends, copper." Michael shot.

"Yeah yeah, see you around! Friend!" Serena retorted, smiling.

She formed a big shit eating grin, turned, and hopped in her cruiser. As she drove away, she gave her siren two quick blips as a way of saying farewell.

"Copper?" Sherry questioned.

"Nevermind. Let's get the hell out of here." Michael grumbled.

...

..

.

~Later~

...

The Duster pulled up to its nightly home once more, and the engine coughed silent. Without the rumble of the engine filling the cab, the silence seemed deafening. The sun had already gone low enough that the apartment building threw a long shadow over the two still figures in the car.

"Clothes don't spoil, so we can just go inside if you want." Michael said quietly.

Sherry remained silent.

"Can you walk upstairs on your own, or do you need help?" Michael asked.

She cocked her head towards him, her eyebrows furrowed. All she found when she looked at him was genuine concern and a reassuring smile.

...

She didn't answer. She just undid her seatbelt and quietly got out of the car. Michael hopped out after her, and he wrapped an arm around hers just in case. She looked like she had shaky legs.

"Okay Sherry. We're going to do this... one step at a time." Michael said softly.

And with that, the two of them slowly made their way up the stairs to their apartment.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Michael was so preoccupied with worrying about Sherry that he forgot the door wards. He tried sticking his key in the door lock...

*ZAAAAP

"GAH! AHhhFRackfuffemfmotherfracker!" Michael shouted.

Sherry grabbed him and yanked him away from the door, and shoved him against the wall next to it.

"FOOL!" Sherry bellowed.

She ripped his keys out of his hand and opened the door, allowing Michael to make a beeline inside. He went straight to the bathroom, where he washed his hands under cold running water just to stop the burning.

...

Michael winced as he walked back out of the bathroom, his hand held out in front of him.

"I'll learn... one way or another." Michael said, wincing.

*Shiiiiiiiiiiink

Sherry drew her sword slowly out of its sheath.

"Uh... Sherry?" Michael questioned nervously.

She advanced across the room towards him, raising her sword as she went. He started backing away.

"What are you doing Sherry? You're freaking me out!" Michael warbled.

"YAH!" Sherry cried.

She lunged, and Michael did his best to dodge. But Sherry had observed his movements and knew which way he would go, and blocked him.

*CLACK

Sherry jammed the sword right into the wall, blocking Michael's retreat and narrowly missing his heart by a few inches. The sword was right up in his arm pit, without actually penetrating or cutting him.

"Oof!" Michael grunted.

Sherry rushed forward and shoved him against the wall with her body. Her dainty fingers snagged his wrist with such strength that he couldn't possibly resist, as she pulled his hand up and sucked on his fingers like a piece of candy.

"Mmmhhh *Sluuurp *Liiiick" Sherry moaned.

...

"So uh... if you wanted to heal my hand for me, you could have just asked me to take a seat. I wouldn't have bitched about it." Michael said, confused.

Sherry seemingly ignored his comment, focusing all her effort to licking every single square inch of his burned hand. The pain faded away, and Michael sighed in relief. And then just as abruptly she shifted up to his mouth, and jammed her lips against his.

"Mmpm pwah... Sherry!" Michael exclaimed.

She wasn't satisfied with just kissing him, oh no. Her tongue and lips danced all around his mouth and nose area. The scent of her saliva and the smell of her hot breaths went right into his nose and spun his brain around like a top. His legs trembled, and she jammed her knee between his legs to keep him standing.

"Give me a baby sweetie. Please. Right now." Sherry whispered hotly.

"Is there... something I can do... that I haven't been doing...?" Michael panted.

Sherry paused, and breathed an extra heavy breath in his nose. It was a magical breath, and Michael soon felt his mind slipping away. Sherry's strong arms held him upright as he melted in her embrace.

...

~A Little Bit Later~

...

Michael awoke slowly, finding himself back in the bedroom. He blinked to clear his eyes. When his vision cleared, he found Sherry straddling his hips and looking down at him. There was no smile on her face, and the lack of smile immediately made Michael feel bad inside.

...

"Did you do it? How many times?" Michael asked.

Sherry slowly shook her head side to side.

"None. It's pointless. I could rape you all day, and I would still be denied my greatest desire." Sherry said dejectedly.

Michael's eyes fell, and he saw that she really hadn't touched anything of his below the belt. All he could feel was a warm spot where she was straddling him. It was the very first time Michael recalled ever waking up from one of Sherry's attacks, and not finding himself wrung out.

...

"Why do humans call us monsters?" Sherry asked quietly.

"I don't know." Michael said.

"It's not fair. I want a baby, and I can't have one. You humans can have as many babies as you want... and you don't want them. You're the ones who should be called monsters." Sherry choked.

Michael remained silent, his eyes growing shaded. He was having a very bad conversation that he had hoped to never have with Sherry. To say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"Did you know about it?" Sherry asked, pained.

"I knew about it." Michael said quietly.

"How is it done? Do I even want to know?" Sherry warbled.

"No." Michael said quietly.

"Were you planning on doing it to me?" Sherry wavered.

"Never." Michael said plainly.

...

..

.

"I know you didn't want a daughter at first. Have you been holding back on me? Is your seed not virile?" Sherry questioned.

"You're a succubus. Wouldn't you know?" Michael asked.

Sherry leaned forward, the displeasure growing on her face.

"Tell me! Have you willed your body to not seed me?" Sherry demanded.

"That's not how it works. I can't will anything. Men don't have that ability. Seriously, didn't you know?" Michael asked.

Sherry leaned forward even more, but her dark expression was replaced with a more mischievous one.

"Just imagine what I'll look like if you pump my womb full of babies. My breasts will swell with succubus milk. My hips will widen and grow even softer and warm. I will become like a goddess for you." Sherry said seductively.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Michael asked, confused.

...

"I wonder what my milk would taste like. What it would do to you if you drank it." Sherry whispered in his ear.

"Okay seriously... enough with the ad campaign. What are you trying to do?" Michael asked.

"I'm trying to turn you on, so your body can't help but make the most virile of spunk. The kind that will make me pregnant every... single... time..." Sherry explained.

"I'm not joking. I really don't think that's how that wor..." Michael tried to say.

*SMOOCH

"Shhh. I know it's there. Somewhere. The trigger to ignite your breeding instincts." Sherry insisted gently.

She thought to herself for a moment, before coming up with a new idea.

...

"And then the baby bump slowly growing on my belly. A smoldering hot crystal representing our love. We could cuddle with my belly between us." Sherry whispered in his other ear.

...

"And when the baby is born, it will be the best little girl you've ever seen. Inma babies don't ever cry like human babies. And they grow up so fast, that before you know it the two of you would be playing games together." Sherry added.

...

"She'll be so adorable! I bet she'll be all over you from the beginning. I imagine she'll love you even more than she'll love me. 'Daddy daddy! I wub yu! Let me hug you daddy!'" Sherry said, changing her voice.

...

"And when she becomes an adult, she's be the most beautiful maiden of the land. Perhaps... she might even steal your heart~." Sherry added.

Michael winced and looked away.

"And there goes the visual. Thanks a lot." Michael griped.

"Fuuuuu~" Sherry pouted.

Michael sighed and shook his head, and gently pushed Sherry to one side so he could sit up.

"I haven't ever held out on you, and I wouldn't if I could. But you're right... I still don't want a kid yet." Michael said.

"Sweetie... no." Sherry said sorrowfully.

She slid behind him and hugged him from behind. Her arms traced up and down his chest.

"You must give me a baby. That's the whole point of life. To procreate. To grow. To find happiness in a family." Sherry insisted.

"But I know it takes a while, and I'm letting it happen naturally. If I'm meant to have a child, then it's meant to be. We shouldn't rush nature." Michael said.

...

"You're right sweetie. You're... right." Sherry relented.

Sherry let out a sigh, right in his ear.

"That woman from earlier... is that how women treat men in this world?" Sherry asked.

"A lot of them yeah. Not all, but a lot. I suppose that's why MGTOW exists." Michael said.

"Okay now you're making up words. What does MGTOW mean?" Sherry scoffed.

...

"Men going their own way. I considered joining it a couple times." Michael explained.

"NOOOO! You cannot go your own way! You can only go my way! Towards me, at top speed!" Sherry cried.

"Hehe, yeah. Well, if you'll excuse me a minute..." Michael said, chuckling.

He swung his legs off the bed and got up, leaving Sherry behind. Her hands rose towards him, her fingertips glowing.

...

He made it almost to the door when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Haaaaka!" Michael cried, clutching at his groin.

"I have a new term for you. MCTOS. Michael cumming towards one succubus~" Sherry sang.

"Gaaaaah!" Michael cried, spinning around.

He lumbered towards her, as if he was being dragged. He was clutching at his groin desperately.

"Stop it! It hurts! What are you doing to my dick?" Michael cried.

"I cast a spell on you that creates a very powerful pull between our bodies. It won't hurt if you don't resist~." Sherry sang.

"Why? I'm right here!" Michael asked, groaning.

"Because I felt like it. And because I want you to get the idea in your head that going away is unacceptable." Sherry said, grinning toothily.

And so, Michael was dragged back to the bed literally by the gonads, until he got within grabbing range of Sherry's waiting arms.

*THUNK

When he collapsed in her arms, it felt like their bodies stuck together tightly like a couple of rare earth magnets. She leg locked him and coiled her arms around the back of his head and neck.

"This is where you belong. In my arms. Don't try to go your own way, I'll just twist your road signs right back to my thighs." Sherry said huskily.

...

"Your cock seems to get the idea. It's pressing so hard against my pussy... like it wants in. Bad boy! Today is skinship day!" Sherry teased.

"I just wanted a glass of water." Michael grumbled.

*SNAP

Sherry snapped her fingers and released the magnetic pull on his body. He rolled off her to the side, and let out a long sigh.

"There you go overreacting again. Sherry... learn the difference between past and present tense." Michael said, sighing.

Sherry picked herself up, her black hair sliding down her shoulders. She rolled sideways and shot a mischievous grin at him.

"I don't know what you speak of sweetie." Sherry said.

Sherry didn't give Michael a chance to answer before she jammed her tongue in his mouth.

...

~Later~

...

*DING DONG

Sherry was off Michael's lap in an instant. Her sword, which had been leaned against the wall and forgotten, rattled and flew through the air until it landed grip first in her outstretched hand.

"Someone has snuck through my detection wards!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Oh knock it off. It's probably just a trick or treater. Remember... today's Halloween." Michael reminded.

Michael slipped off the bed and hopped to his feet. He walked out into the living room as quick as he could before the visitor could leave. Grabbing a bag of candy, Michael stood waiting as Sherry opened the door and stood aside.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" A little girl cheered.

"Hey there! Aren't you a cute one! And what are you supposed to be?" Michael asked kindly.

"I'm a butterfly! See?" The little girl said proudly.

"Oh so you are! Well little miss butterfly, you're the first one today so I'm going to give you an extra big handful! Don't eat it all at once or your tummy will hurt!" Michael said cheerfully.

The little girl squealed in joy as Michael opened the bag of assorted candies and knelt down to fill her pumpkin shaped bucket. As Michael put the candy in her bucket, the little girl looked over his shoulder and gaped, her eyes going wide. Michael looked over his shoulder and saw Sherry was now standing there looking at the little girl. Sherry was smiling, and her hand rubbed Michael's hunched shoulder. Her wings and horns were showing, and her sword was sheathed.

"Wow! That costume is really good! What are you supposed to be?" The little girl asked.

"I'm a succubus." Sherry said, smiling.

Sherry tapped on Michael's shoulder and nodded towards the bag of candy. Michael nodded and pulled out a little more and put it in the little girl's bucket.

"Thank you~" The little girl sang sweetly.

The little girl skipped off and down the stairs to the next apartment. Sherry gently closed the door, and the smile faded.

"Have humans no heart? How can they let something as cute as that... be sent to oblivion?" Sherry choked.

Michael sighed and shook his head. There was a scowl on his face so deep, even a hardened warrior would think twice before bothering him.

"You hate it too. I see it on your face." Sherry noted, pleased.

"I have no say." Michael grumbled.

He wandered over to the couch and flopped down, heaving a big sigh. He tugged on his collar.

"Gees the air is thick in here. Couldn't you open a window?" Michael diverted.

...

"Don't change the subject! What does it mean 'I have no say'?" Sherry asked.

...

..

.

"It's pretty simple. The cops and the courts all favor women over men. If you wanted to, you could destroy my life." Michael said.

"I would never!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Oh I know that, you love me. But that doesn't change the facts. If you told a lie to the cops, they would believe you no matter what I said." Michael said, frustrated.

"What kind of lies? Surely they wouldn't believe everything." Sherry asked.

"Well... that I raped you. Or I'm abusing you. Stuff like that." Michael said.

Sherry scoffed.

"When in reality, I'm the one raping you. Ha!" Sherry laughed.

Sherry sat down next to Michael on the couch, and stiffened when he let out a heavy pained sigh. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Sherry... I have to know. If we ever have a baby..." Michael started.

"Yes?" Sherry asked.

"You won't ever take her away from me, right? You won't take my baby?" Michael choked.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Sherry exclaimed, shocked.

"You said all those nice things. You know, 'daddy I wub you' and all that rot. I... kinda want that." Michael recalled.

Sherry grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, and pressed her forehead to his while staring into his eyes.

"...please don't hurt me Sherry." Michael whispered.

"I would never... ever... EVER take your baby away! She would be yours just as much as mine, and she would represent our mutual love. Heed my oath!" Sherry cried.

She gently released him, letting him sit back against the arm of the couch.

"You sought out an inma in desperation, and an inma you have found. If this is the kind of world you live in, then as an inma... I shall crush it!" Sherry swore.

...

*DING DONG

"Stay here sweetie, I'll get it." Sherry said.

Sherry jumped off the couch energetically, grabbing the bag of candy on her way to the door. There was a big group of kids on the other side who all cried 'Trick or Treat' loudly in a cacophony of cheerful voices. Sherry squealed in joy and happily gave out big heaping handfuls of candy.

"You are all adorable! What precious little ones! Here you go!" Sherry said cheerfully.

The kids said their thanks, and Sherry closed the door.

"Dawwww..." Sherry exclaimed.

She turned towards Michael, a giant smile on her face.

"Don't give out too much, or there won't be enough for everyone. Little miss enabler." Michael said, smiling wryly.

"It's no matter. If we run out, I'll simply teleport to the store and back in an instant." Sherry reassured.

Sherry let out a giggle.

"In the meantime... sweetie~. It's time for a change of subject~" Sherry sang.

Her hands outstretched towards him, crimson colored magic appearing at her fingertips. She came closer, and Michael couldn't help but flinch.

"Are you afraid of my magic even after all this time?" Sherry asked, tilting her head.

"Sorry, I can't help it." Michael said apologetically.

Sherry thought about it for a moment, then seemed to get an idea.

"I've got it! I know the perfect thing!" Sherry exclaimed.

She smoothly glided closer, and Michael immediately flinched away from her.

"You don't need to be afraid." Sherry said instantly.

He still slid away from her, shaking his head. She tried reaching out for him, but he backed away.

"Every time you start using your magic on me, something bad happens." Michael said, uncomfortable.

...

*Squish

Sherry suddenly hugged Michael, pressing her chest against him.

"Here, have my fat succubus titties. That will make everything better!" Sherry exclaimed cheerfully.

"WHOA!" Michael exclaimed.

"Caught you~!" Sherry giggled playfully.

And before he knew it, Sherry had moved in and gotten a firm grip on him so he couldn't squirm away. She wiggled around on the couch until she was behind him.

"Rub rub~" Sherry sang, brushing against him.

"Ughhh... I can feel your nipples on my back." Michael shuddered.

"I bet it feels good with how sensitive I made your body." Sherry whispered in his ear.

Michael tried to move, but Sherry held him tight.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, you don't need to fight it." Sherry reassured.

Michael sighed, stopping his struggling.

"Please don't do anything to me Sherry." Michael asked.

"I'm trying to show you that my magic is harmless, if you'd just cooperate." Sherry said, directly in his ear.

"...I'm listening." Michael relented.

"Raise your hand sweetie. Your dominant hand." Sherry instructed.

Michael lifted his right hand a little.

"No sweetie, raise it like I do when I cast a spell." Sherry instructed.

"What are you up to?" Michael asked, uncertain.

Sherry's answer was whispered in his ear, her tone of voice oddly strange.

"Trust me." Sherry whispered.

Michael slowly raised his arm, his hand hovering in the air with the palm and fingertips pointing upward.

"Do you know what a familiar is?" Sherry asked.

"Yes." Michael said.

"Pretend I'm your familiar. My power is yours, and I'll obediently do anything you ask. You can do anything as long as you draw from my reserves of energy." Sherry explained.

"Pretend, just like that?" Michael asked.

"Well, I'm not actually your familiar. That's a contract that is very complex and mysterious. But I might as well be, because my power is yours forever." Sherry said.

Sherry gently held onto Michael from behind, channeling her power into his body. She whispered strange words into his ear that seemed impossible to understand. Even though he could hear them clearly, it seemed as if those forbidden words were impossible to remember.

"What are you saying?" Michael asked.

Sherry answered with a quick smooch to the cheek, and continued murmuring her mysterious words.

...

..

.

"So um..." Michael murmured, confused.

Sherry's arms squeezed him a little.

"Go ahead sweetie. Let my power flow to your fingertips." Sherry encouraged softly.

...

"That is after all... what I'm trying..." Sherry tried to add.

"I get that part. Nothing's happening." Michael said, stating the obvious.

Sherry was silent for several... very awkward... moments.

...

"This... is completely ruining my point." Sherry muttered.

"Which was?" Michael quipped.

...

"I was trying to say that my magic can't hurt you. If you cast it with your own hands, then surely you would fear it no longer." Sherry explained.

"Well... the thought is appreciated I suppose." Michael said.

"It's not just a thought. It's a fact. Nothing of mine can hurt you in any way. It is physically impossible for me to harm you." Sherry insisted empathetically.

...

"_I can't hurt anyone. I'm a lover_." Sherry thought.

...

She seemed strangely determined to convince him. Michael noted it instantly.

"Sure you can hurt me if you want. You smacked me pretty good the other day." Michael said.

Michael felt her entire body tense up in an instant.

...

Her hands clenched, her nails digging into his shirt.

...

Sherry's breath fluttered, breathing irregularly right on his neck and ear. He could feel her heart rate double in seconds.

...

..

.

Several long minutes passed before Sherry did anything. She slid out of behind Michael and leaned towards the desk, where she calmly grabbed a sheet of printer paper and a pen.

*CLICK

She clicked the pen, and began writing. Michael watched as the sheet of paper was soon covered in arcane glyphs and drawings of the forbidden kind.

...

Then she began writing words Michael could understand. An incantation.

"Take this." Sherry said, offering the paper.

Michael reluctantly took it, wondering if he should dare touch that paper. It seemed to have a red sheen about it, as if Sherry had charged it with her magic.

"Read the incantation out loud. This one is sure fire to work." Sherry instructed.

"What will it do?" Michael asked.

...silence

"I asked you a question." Michael pressed.

"It will make me feel pain. Something inma normally can't feel. It's a spell that is unknown by all... except for me. It is of my own design." Sherry explained.

"Does the order know this spell?" Michael asked.

"No! That would be very bad!" Sherry coughed.

Michael slapped his knee and stood up, leaving Sherry on the couch with a confused look.

"Yep! I know EXACTLY what to do with this thing!" Michael pronounced.

And with that, he marched straight into the kitchen and lit that piece of paper on fire at the stove, ensuring it couldn't hurt Sherry or anyone else.

...

~Shortly Later~

...

Michael went back into the living room, and watched as Sherry opened a window and let the smell of burning magical paper out.

"Now, what kind of dumbshit idea was that?" Michael asked, hands on his hips.

"I made you feel pain, therefore it is only right you make me feel pain in return. I must pay for my actions!" Sherry warbled.

"Eye for an eye huh? I think I read that in the bible somewhere." Michael said.

Sherry coughed and straightened.

"I do believe I read somewhere that said 'revenge is mine sayeth the lord'." Michael recounted.

"Tch..." Sherry hissed in displeasure.

She turned and grabbed another sheet of paper.

"Oh hell naw!" Michael exclaimed.

He snatched all the paper away roughly, and moved it out of reach at the top of the bookshelf.

"You stupid git." Michael muttered.

...

*Sniff

..

*Choke

.

"*Sob... I'm sorry sweetie... *sob... I'm a horrible wife... and a horrible woman. I would understand if you hated me!" Sherry choked.

"Whoa! What the heck? Where's that coming from?" Michael exclaimed.

"I did that for my own selfish curiosity. I'm no woman, I'm awful!" Sherry warbled.

Michael wrapped his arms around her for a change, and hugged her tightly. She melted right in his arms, and her head curled up against his chest. He gently stroked her soft hair.

"Don't say that about yourself Sherry. It's not true." Michael reassured.

"No...no..." Sherry choked.

"I don't hate you. I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I think you're caring, warm, and gentle. I'm sorry I called you stupid just now." Michael said softly.

"I am stupid. I'm just a stupid idiot, just like that woman said." Sherry choked.

"And she wasn't? If being opposite of her is being a stupid idiot, then I'd rather you be a stupid idiot." Michael said.

Michael heard Sherry take a sharp breath, and he could feel her whole body move as her lungs expanded. It was the biggest sigh Michael had ever heard.

"Besides, why do you automatically think I would derive anything at all seeing you in pain? If you really want to make it up to me, think of something pleasant. Not something harsh." Michael said softly.

...

Then that old smile came back, and Sherry pecked at his lips.

"Thank you sweetie, that made me feel much better." Sherry hummed.

Sherry gently traced lines around his chest with her fingers.

...

"Something pleasant hmm?" Sherry hummed.

She paused for a moment, then formed a wicked smile.

...

She slipped her arms behind herself and undid her blouse, letting her breasts swing free.

*BLOOP

She leaned forward and plopped her heavy mounds directly on his face.

"Here's those titties I promised you sweetie~. That's pleasant, right?" Sherry sang.

Michael felt as her unbelievably soft breasts slowly slid down his face, with her perky nipple brushing against his cheek. She went down until she got to his stomach, and then brushed her body upwards again.

"Rub rub~." Sherry sang.

...

Sherry stuffed her boob in his mouth. He could taste her nipple on his tongue, and the almost sweet taste of her flesh.

"You can suck all you want, but I'm afraid nothing will come out. Not until I'm pregnant sweetie~" Sherry said cheerfully.

...

"Suck...suuck... suuuuuck" Sherry hummed.

...

"C'mon sweetie. Suck my boobies. Touch me. I want to feel your fingers sinking into my skin." Sherry encouraged.

She pulled away slightly when she realized Michael was trying to talk.

"Is that okay? I can touch you?" Michael asked.

"Fuuuuuu... must we have this discussion every time? Just touch me sweetie." Sherry pouted.

"Well, I just want to make sure." Michael said.

"What must I do to convince you to just touch me? Must I give you eternal permission? It's granted. Please, just do it. I'm a woman, and I want to be touched." Sherry pouted.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, but he did reach out and gently caress her shoulder. His finger traced the line the straps on her bra had left on her skin, and gently brushed his fingers down her arm.

"Ooooohhhh..." Sherry shivered quietly.

She had no hair on her arm, unlike a normal woman. Her skin was soft, without so much as a blemish or errant mark. At the end of her arm was a elegant and well manicured fingers, although Michael couldn't remember a time she ever worked on her hands. Her hand seemed small and delicate compared to Michael's hands, although he was not ham fisted by any means. Their fingers twined, and Sherry smirked.

"Pervert~" Sherry hummed.

Their fingers parted, and he went back up to her shoulder, where he brushed upwards towards her ear. He very gently brushed his fingers through the hair around her pointy succubus ears, down the back of her neck, and to the shoulder again. Then he went down, down, and further down until he had arrived at her butt.

"Ohh, I like how you think." Sherry cooed.

"So holding your hands means I'm a pervert, but grabbing your ass is okay?" Michael joked.

"They're both okay with me sweetie. It's just a matter of perspective~" Sherry said sweetly.

Sherry slipped her hands under Michael and grabbed his ass in turn.

"Hmm, I made you too skinny. I'll have to feed you extra to make these bones go away." Sherry murmured.

"You already feed me a lot." Michael noted.

"It's because I love you soooooooo muuuuuuch!" Sherry cooed.

*SMACK

Michael smacked her butt, just like she had smacked his butt earlier that day. She let out a pleased squeal, and lunged forward for a kiss.

*Mmmpppuuuaaahh!

Sherry kissed Michael extra hard, and then pecked her lips against his broad chest. Michael moved his hands upwards and gently stroked her soft hair again.

"Oh sweetie, if only I could get you to spank me like that more often~" Sherry sang.

...

"Where would you like me to touch you next?" Michael whispered in her ear.

Sherry shuddered in delight.

"My breasts! Touch my breasts please!" Sherry said excitedly

With her bra and blouse out of the way, Michael could get a good view of those succutits that Sherry kept attacking him with. While she jokingly called him a pervert when he held her hand, she didn't even bat an eye when he slowly traced his fingers down her collar bone and onto her perky pair.

"Gees, I can't get over how heavy these things are. They have to be killing your back." Michael remarked.

"Not at all sweetie, I hardly notice them. Except when you hold them so lovingly like right now~." Sherry sang.

...

"Turn around." Michael said nicely.

"O-okay." Sherry answered, uncertain.

Michael once again placed his hands on her shoulders, and Sherry was right on the verge of voicing a protest over his constant attention there. But Michael gently massaged her breasts, killing any words she had and replacing them with a long pleased moan.

"Ooooooohhhhh... I get it...~" Sherry moaned.

*Rub

*Massage

Michael kneaded her soft breasts like dough, making her shiver in delight.

...

Sherry was barely holding on to her tongue as Michael gave her a relaxing rub down. She wanted to moan and squeal and make all sorts of pleasurable sounds, but she didn't want him to stop, and she knew he would if he knew he was having that sort of effect. It was a real struggle to hold her composure. Her whole body felt like it was melting like hot butter, and she wondered how long she was going to be able to sit upright. Michael's hands seemed magical even with his inexperience, and her whole body tingled and flushed warmly. His hands wandered around, and he gave her nips a tweak on a whim.

"EEP!" Sherry squeaked.

She couldn't sit up anymore. Her body flopped forward on the couch, her hand on her mouth to stifle any further outbursts.

"What was that? Holy crap! Did you just... come?" Michael exclaimed.

"A little... whew~" Sherry breathed.

...

"Well uh, damn, you're sensitive. I guess that figures since you're a succubus and all." Michael reasoned.

And he went right back to giving her a massage. Sherry yelped, her body singing in pleasure from his touch. Her confused mind didn't know what to do, considering she had thought her fun was over. But it wasn't.

"Oh! Oh yes! Harder! Yes! Oh fuck! Never stop! I love iiiiiiiiiit~!" Sherry squealed.

*Ding Dong

"Nooooo! Why now?" Sherry whined.

Michael gently patted Sherry on the shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll get it." Michael said nicely.

Sherry popped up instantly, her hands quickly throwing her bra and blouse back on.

"No, I'll get it. I'll always get it." Sherry said firmly.

And with that, Sherry reluctantly slid off the couch and answered the door. Of course it was more trick or treaters, and she happily took the bag of candy and upended it in their buckets. She bade them farewell, and sashayed back to the couch.

"Hey uh, did you touch that candy with your hands just now?" Michael asked suddenly.

"Hmm? No, why?" Sherry asked.

"No reason." Michael said.

...

..

.

*POMF

Sherry plopped her rear on the couch, her hands immediately seeking his body out.

"Hehe... my turn~!" Sherry sang, flexing her fingers.

"Oh come on, can't you just..." Michael tried to argue.

"Shush you silly man. Turn around! I'll rub your back now!" Sherry exclaimed, laughing.

"...oh okay." Michael conceded.

He turned and let Sherry sit down behind him, her soft hands laying on his shoulders.

*Squeeze

Sherry squeezed her fingers, and Michael took a sharp breath.

...

"Oh. Ohhhh~... oooooohhhhhh" Michael moaned.

*THUMP

Michael fell forward, face down on the couch. Sherry kept right on rubbing his shoulders.

"Whhaaa...wha...wait! Your magic... making me..." Michael shuddered.

*Mmpuah!

*Chuchu

*Schlip

*Pwah!

Sherry kissed his neck over and over, rubbing his shoulders at the same time. Her whole body weight pressed down on him, her hot body radiating warmth.

"You're so aggressive..." Michael panted.

"But you wanted someone aggressive, didn't you? I can tell... you wanted a real woman. You're tired of those ignorant little ditzes that were at the college." Sherry whispered seductively.

"Mmm hmm." Michael agreed, humming.

"Those little GIRLS wouldn't know a good dick if it slapped them across the face." Sherry insisted.

Her hand slipped around and into his pants to cop a feel. Michael moaned loudly and began panting.

"Hehe, that's better. Just the sort of state I like to see you in." Sherry chuckled, grinning.

...

"Ha, I feel your body tremble. I sense you are about to pass out from pleasure again." Sherry laughed.

"Hah...hah... ahh... Sherry..." Michael moaned.

Sherry laughed again.

"Do you feel that burning in your blood? I feel that every moment of every day. That is love, and desire, and raw unfettered need. Something only I can quench." Sherry said.

Her hands cupped his trembling shoulders, casting all kinds of lewd nymphomancy spells.

...

..

.

~A While Later~

.

..

...

Michael was slumped back on the arm of the couch, his lidded eyes feverish. Sherry hadn't stopped kneading him like dough for what seemed like hours. It was at the point that he felt disconnected from his body, like he was floating. Her magic was having some strange effects on his body again, but he hadn't passed out for more than a few moments at a time.

*DING DONG

Michael's fevered eyes turned towards the door.

"Hey... the door. Trick or treaters." Michael murmured, patting Sherry's shoulder.

Sherry simply raised one of her hands and snapped her finger.

*CrackleWHOOSH

Michael watched as a bag of candy disappeared from beside the door, and was soon followed by frightened screaming coming from outside.

"Trick." Michael murmured.

...

..

.

*Deedle-oodoo deedle-oodoo deedle-oodoo-doo

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! WHY MUST EVERYTHING INTERRUPT ME?!" Sherry exclaimed, frustrated.

Sherry dug her hand through the cargo pocket of Michael's pants. As she brought the phone up to her pointy ear, she also continued to cast spells on Michael with her free hand.

*Beep

"Hello?" Sherry asked sweetly.

..

...

Sherry glanced at Michael, who was still writhing in pleasure and being consumed more and more by her demonic energy.

"No he is indisposed at the moment. Who is calling?" Sherry asked.

.

..

...

"I see. Thank you, I shall tell him." Sherry said.

*Beep

Sherry's body rose up and away from Michael's, her crimson magic fluttering and fading away. Steam rose from Michael's body as he limply lay there, panting and completely overwhelmed. Every nerve that Sherry had touched was buzzing and reverberating in pleasure.

"How do you feel my sweet?" Sherry asked.

...

"Holy crap..." Michael panted.

"Hehe, I like that reaction~" Sherry laughed.

She leaned forward and planted a smooch on his lips while she straightened out his clothes. Before long she was helping him sit up, and she raked her perfectly manicured fingers through his damp hair.

"There, all ready to go. How's your legs? Did you lose all the string in them again?" Sherry asked.

"I think I can walk... but what's going on?" Michael asked.

Sherry beamed a smile at him, and took his hand.

*HUP!

Sherry pulled him to his feet, spun him around, and shoved him right back down in his old chair. Then she tugged and pulled the chair around towards his desk.

"What in the world are you..." Michael tried to ask.

*Ding Dong

"I should go get that." Sherry said hurriedly.

...

She jogged off to answer the door before Michael could get a word in edgewise. When the door swung open, a cacophony of sultry adult sounding feminine voices cried out.

"Trick or treat~!" The monster girl neighbors cheered.

"Hey, none of you are children!" Sherry laughed.

...

Michael straightened instantly, and his head swiveled around looking for the nearest window to escape through. A sudden compulsion to obtain a whip, chair, and pistol appeared in his mind.

...

"We know mistress, but we're not here for candy. We're here to invite you and Mike to a Halloween party." The monster girl neighbors explained.

Several faces peered around the doorframe and looked at Michael. Some had horns, some had slit pupils, and some had scales or other such extra attachments.

*Sniff

*SNIFF

*Snifflesniffsniff

The monster girls twitched their noses like dogs, and lewd grins formed on their faces.

"Woops, looks like you're already holding a party~. We'll come back another time." The monster girl neighbors said.

"Wait just a moment." Sherry instructed.

Sherry bolted towards the kitchen and quickly came back carrying a large glass cookie jar. It rattled and clinked, full to the brim with homemade rock candy.

"Give these to your husbands before you make love, and they will surely cum harder than they've ever done before." Sherry said.

The group of girls cooed and awed in excitement as they stared at the jar. Taking it, they said thank you all at once and disappeared in a flash. Sherry closed the door.

"Now that that's out of the way, back to you my love." Sherry said seductively.

*Schhhh

*Schhhh

*Schhhhcraaaape

Sherry finished pulling his chair around towards the desk, then gave it one last shove until his knees were under the desk.

"What ARE you doing?" Michael asked.

"The man on the phone hailed from the college. He said that you could finish your school work on the computer due to your good grades. Something about... testing out?" Sherry recounted.

"I'm surprised you even know what a computer is." Michael said.

"You mentioned it briefly once, and I simply remembered. Am I right?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded.

"So I thought... since your school is so important to you... that you would want to do it. And I want to help in any way I can." Sherry explained, uncertain.

Michael rubbed his chin, his eyes glinting.

...

"Heh, I could finish my classes tonight if I work hard enough. Any chance I could get you to make me some coffee?" Michael asked nicely.

"Certainly!" Sherry responded happily.

And with that, Sherry was gone in a flash.

...

..

.

Michael smiled and turned to his computer. His finger reached over and poked the power button, and the clunky machine whirred to life. Michael had managed to get his hands on a bunch of free computer parts, which despite being a few years old still managed to work quite nicely. A few well planned small purchases ensured his old computer could keep up with even newer computers.

*Doo doo dii DOO!

His keyboard, a throwback to the eighties, happened to work perfectly on that modernish computer. It clicked and clacked reassuringly as he logged in and started up his normal programs. Almost immediately his computer began bleeping as several rapid fire chat messages showed up.

"**DUDE! DUDE WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?!**" Alistair messaged.

"**I've been busy. Sorry I haven't been around**." Michael messaged.

"**You missed two game nights and the release of a new monster girl. What could've been so impor... it's almost like you got a girlfriend or something**." Alistair messaged.

"**Yeah I did**. **So what's the new monster girl**?" Michael messaged.

There was a slight hesitation, and then a new message popped up for the monster girl wiki, which lead to a profile named Tsurara-onna. Michael clicked the link and read the profile with interest.

"Hey Sherry? Do you know of a monster girl species called a tshaura ona... or... rera oni.. oh hell." Michael called.

Sherry strolled out of the kitchen, curiosity written on her face. She glanced at the computer and read the name.

"Sure! I met a Tsurara-onna when I visited Zipangu. They're similar to a Yuki-onna, just a lot hornier." Sherry recounted.

"Hmm... and how long ago was it?" Michael asked.

"Oh, many a year ago." Sherry said.

Michael glanced at the release date on the wiki, then back to Sherry. Just as Alistair had said, that particular girl had been released by KC just a few days before.

...

"Is something troubling you my love?" Sherry asked.

"No. Just satisfying my own curiosity." Michael said.

"Oh." Sherry said.

...

"You're really bad at pronouncing words." Sherry teased.

"Am not!" Michael exclaimed.

"Then say my name. My actual name." Sherry chuckled.

Michael opened his mouth to cough out a retort, but the computer interrupted him.

*Bleep

Michael turned back to his computer and read a new message.

"**I don't believe you.**" Alistair messaged.

"Huh?" Michael and Sherry both muttered.

...

*Bleep

"**Nerds like us don't get girlfriends**." Alistair messaged.

...

Michael and Sherry both looked at each other.

"What's a nerd?" Sherry asked.

...

*Bleep

"**So if you're not going to tell me that's fine... just don't miss tonight's game night**. **:(**" Alistair messaged.

"Aww...!" Sherry said.

Michael grabbed his camera off the shelf under his desk and turned in his chair towards Sherry. She straightened and eyed the lens of the camera nervously.

"Is... that a weapon?" Sherry asked.

"No. Do you think you could put on your human disguise... and say cheese?" Michael asked.

Sherry tilted her head in a puzzled fashion, but complied with his request. A red glow emanated from her body, and soon faded right along with her succubus bits. To the casual observer she looked like a normal human woman wearing normal human clothing.

"Cheese?" Sherry said.

*Click FLASH

Sherry jumped and rubbed her eyes when the camera flash went off.

"Thanks Sherry. That's it." Michael said.

Michael turned and plugged his camera into the computer, and started uploading the picture. Sherry came over and stood next to his chair, driven by curiosity.

"What in the world did you do to me?" Sherry asked.

"Just took your picture, nothing else." Michael reassured.

"Picture? Like... a fairth?" Sherry asked.

"Yep, just like that." Michael said.

Michael clicked send, and Sherry's awkwardly smiling face popped up in the chat window. Sherry looked at it in fascination and smiled wickedly.

"Hello me. You're looking irresistibly sexy today. All prettied up and ready to seduce your man." Sherry said seductively.

Michael looked at her sideways.

"You're complimenting yourself in the third person." Michael said dryly.

Sherry winked at Michael.

"Searraigh is a special woman. Searraigh... likes how Searraigh looks, because Searraigh knows Michael becomes aroused at Searraigh's appearance. Searraigh loves Michael." Sherry joked.

*Beep

Michael swiveled his head towards the computer and read the next message, and Sherry did as well.

"**Whoa! You weren't lying! I recognize your apartment! Who's the babe**?" Alistair messaged.

Before Michael could move, Sherry leaned forward and started typing on the keyboard like a pro. Michael sat back, scratched his head, and wondered how she had learned to type so quickly.

"**Greetings! My name is Searraigh Fontaine, and I am Michael's wife. It is a pleasure to speak to you**!" Sherry messaged.

"Hey wait a minute, won't he think it's odd if you're my wife but your last name is different?" Michael said quickly.

Sherry paused just short of hitting the return button to send the message.

"I hadn't considered that. Most monsters don't have a last name, but I was born human. Very well then, I will reflect that." Sherry said.

Sherry went back and re edited the message to edit out Fontaine, and hit enter.

... The chat was silent for several long moments.

..

.

*BEEPBEEPBEEP!

Countless messages began appearing. All the people who had been silent and letting Alistair speak decided to put in their two cents worth of messages. They ranged from disbelief to congrats, and some random gibberish like someone was beating their fist on a keyboard. The entire clan was losing their ever loving minds over the idea that someone as seemingly unwanted as Michael could get married, and to a beautiful woman to boot.

"Just for the record, I believe it just about as much as they do." Michael noted.

"Come now, there's no doubt I'm your wife. Perhaps we haven't done some foolish human ceremony, but what's the point in that?" Sherry asked.

"Well uh..." Michael tried to say.

"Will it make you love me more somehow? Will it make sex feel better?" Sherry asked.

"Not really." Michael said.

"Then it is pointless. We are mates." Sherry said firmly.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze.

"And if you ever doubt it, think a bit about who will always be there for you in your times of need. Think about the one who loves you more than anything in two worlds." Sherry pronounced.

"The one who will be there for me no matter what huh? So... who's that?" Michael joked.

Sherry recoiled in shock.

"ME YOU FOOL!" Sherry blurted.

"Hehehehe..." Michael chuckled.

"I should pull your ears for that! Pest!" Sherry sputtered.

Sherry shook her head and pouted, her arms crossed.

"That was really mean sweetie. Obviously you should think of me." Sherry said, unhappy.

"Oh I know that, I was just teasing you. I didn't actually mean it." Michael said, smiling sheepishly.

Sherry perked right up, and her normal smile returned.

"By the way... what do people do for last names in your world?" Michael asked.

"Human women take the last name of the man, and husbands of inma take the last names of their wives. At least... if that inma has a last name." Sherry explained.

"So... that means my last name is Fontaine." Michael said evenly.

"Only if you wish. Frankly I haven't spent a single moment thinking of it the entire time I've been here. Our last names are meaningless." Sherry said.

"I'm fine with that. On another note... do me a favor and never say the phrase 'would you kindly'." Michael said, wincing.

"Hmm? Why?" Sherry asked.

"Just humor me." Michael said evasively.

"Would you..." Sherry Fontaine started to say.

"AH! NO!" Michael exclaimed, raising his finger.

Sherry shrugged.

"Well... the two of us have many tasks at hand. Perhaps we should go about finishing them?" Sherry suggested.

Michael glanced towards the computer monitor, where the countless comments about his marriage remained unanswered. Behind the chat window was the internet browser, which was already connected to the college portal.

"Yeah. No kidding. How about that coffee?" Michael sighed.

"As you wish sweetie." Sherry said.

Michael turned back to his computer and bade Alistair and the others goodbye for a while. He wanted to get some homework done. They protested his refusal to comment on his marriage, but he ignored their protests as well.

...

..

.

Time marched by unnoticed by Michael as he descended deep down the rabbit hole of circuit formulas and programming. When Sherry had brought him coffee and snacks, she had to wave her hands in front of his face to break his concentration. He had to shuffle countless papers out of the way for her to fit the snacks on the desk. He distantly thanked her and stuck his nose back in his book.

...

"Sweetie, don't let your food get cold." Sherry said, concerned.

"Mhm..." Michael hummed.

When the door bell rang and Sherry gave candy to kids, he hardly noticed. He sank deeper and deeper into his work over the next few hours. When he reached for his cold coffee, his missed his mouth and managed to hit his nose.

*Clunk

"Sweetie! Are you alright?" Sherry asked.

"Sure, I could use a refill." Michael said, distracted.

...

Without even handing the cup to Sherry, he back to work. Sherry waited until he wasn't looking, then snatched away his plate and cup. Hot refills soon followed. As Michael was so distracted, Sherry quickly stepped out for a time to run to the store for more candy for the kids.

...

..

.

Later on, after Sherry returned, Michael was still busy working on a formula on a whiteboard just as she had left him. Sherry came over and gently shook his shoulder.

"Sweetie, you should take a break." Sherry said.

"I will as soon as I finish." Michael muttered, distracted.

*Pat pat

...

*Prodpatpat

"Sweetie..." Sherry pressed.

Michael sighed and put down his whiteboard marker and papers, and looked up to her. He wasn't annoyed, but he was trying to focus.

"Thank you. Now... I've looked all over the house, but I can't seem to find your pipe. Where do you keep it sweetie?" Sherry asked nicely.

"My what?" Michael asked.

"Your pipe. You know... for smoking. In fact, I notice you haven't smoked at all since I've gotten here." Sherry explained.

Michael remained in stunned silence.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sherry asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Um... what made you think I smoke?" Michael asked nicely.

Sherry's face turned even more confused.

"I just assumed. I mean... most men smoke don't they? They do where I'm from." Sherry said, uncertain.

"Well I don't, so..." Michael said.

"You don't?! What in the...oh wait. Is it because you couldn't afford to?" Sherry asked.

"Nah. I was killing myself fast enough with soda, so I thought smoking was redundant." Michael quipped.

"Oh sweetie..." Sherry said softly.

Michael chuckled.

...

Michael silently resumed his studies, his marker making faint squeaking noises against the whiteboard.

*POP

Michael's head whirled around, and Sherry looked up from a bottle of wine she was holding. She looked startled at his reaction.

"Where'd you get that?" Michael asked.

"I found a bottle of wine that seemed pleasant when I went out earlier." Sherry explained, smiling.

...

"I didn't even know you stepped out." Michael noted.

"Oh well, you seemed busy. So I just went ahead and left without saying anything. Sorry if that was wrong." Sherry said.

"I don't care. You're a free person, you can go wherever you want." Michael said dismissively.

...

Sherry poured and offered him a glass of wine.

"I know you drink it. Have some wine with me sweetie~" Sherry sang.

"Okay, I guess I can take a couple minutes..." Michael relented, smiling.

...

..

.

More time passed as Michael worked out complex circuit diagrams on the white board. Sherry watched his every move from the couch, but couldn't make heads or tails of the formulas or drawings he was making. Completely baffled, Sherry waited nearby in case Michael needed even some small thing. She made countless runs to the kitchen for more coffee, and she began to worry he was drinking too much.

"Sweetie, is there anything I can do to help?" Sherry asked.

"...10k ohm reciprocal plus 1.5kohm reciprocal... reciprocal again... *unintelligible... current equals voltage divided by resistance... current total equals 450 miliamps... power equals voltage times current... yes of course wrong decimal place... stupid fat finger..." Michael mumbled to himself.

"_He reminds me of a wizard I knew once. Utterly brilliant... and utterly mad_." Sherry thought.

"...second stage amplification... 1kilohertz frequency... AvoL... unity gain of... *unintelligible... 250 millivolts peak to peak..." Michael mumbled.

...

"Sweetie, I'm going to take my clothes off." Sherry said.

..Silence.

.

*Shuffle

*Shed

"I'm naked sweetie~. Look at my swaying titties!" Sherry cooed.

"Hmmp." Michael grunted.

...

"_I don't believe it. I can't believe it! There's no possible way... he just said hhmp to my tits! _" Sherry thought in shock.

And with that, Sherry slunk into the kitchen in defeat. Her clothes got put on again, and she pouted in the kitchen as she fiddled with a couple of her culinary projects. She chopped some veggies, and the cutting board got a little extra abuse because of her frustration.

*TINK

The knife went right through the board, and embedded itself in the counter top.

"_Oh dear_!" Sherry thought.

She glanced around the corner at Michael to see if he heard what happened, but he was still sitting and quietly muttering formulas to himself. Then he would get really excited, type something on his computer, and then begin the process all over again. Often he broke out a calculator and typed out something, only to return to the whiteboard and write something new down.

...

The day dragged on and turned into evening, and the light coming in the windows dimmed. Sherry found herself sitting on the couch near Michael, completely bored out of her succubus skull. When Michael yawned and stretched in his seat, Sherry was smack in the middle of playing with herself. She jerked and pulled her fingers out, straightening.

*Coughcough

"Ahem... is there anything I can get you?" Sherry asked casually.

"More coffee please." Michael said distantly.

"But sweetie you already have a cup." Sherry said.

"Hmm?" Michael intoned.

He looked down at his desk and saw the cup of coffee, and took a drink.

"Thanks! That was fast!" Michael said ignorantly.

Sherry was about to argue, but she decided that it was pointless and shrugged her shoulders. With nothing else to do, she went back to jilling herself off.

...

After another half hour had passed and night was well established, Michael finally finished the last problem for that class. He threw up his hands and whooped loudly, which made Sherry jump to her feet in surprise.

"You mother fracker I read your BOOK! I got you!" Michael exulted.

Grinning triumphantly, Michael slammed his finger on the enter button and submitted his final exam to the class's online page.

"Frack you to all and to all... GOOD FRACKING RIDDANCE!" Michael said.

"You're done? Finally?" Sherry asked with hope filled eyes.

...

Michael turned and looked at her like she was a crazy person.

...

"No way. I've still got two more classes to finish." Michael said, as if stating the obvious.

Sherry wilted visibly, just like a flower without water in the desert heat.

"Oh. I see. Then I shall fetch you some more coffee." Sherry said, distraught.

"Thanks, I could use it." Michael said.

Right after he said that, he yawned and stretched. He minimized all his schoolwork and brought up the local news webpage so he could take a little break. Sherry took off into the kitchen in search of more coffee.

...

Michael sat forward, scanning the screen intently. His face twisted up in a scowl.

"Damn." Michael cussed.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Sherry called.

"They rescheduled the car show! All because of the fracking army national guard!" Michael griped.

"To what day did they change it?" Sherry called from the kitchen.

"Just over two weeks from today, and they moved it to... " Michael started

...

"Oh no freaking way. They merged it with that show?" Michael coughed, surprised.

"Which show?" Sherry asked.

"The big car show in Vegas. Frack." Michael cussed.

Sherry came back carrying a cup of coffee and handed it to Michael, then quickly scanned the news article with her red eyes.

"What's a Vegas?" Sherry asked.

"Las Vegas. It's a big city a ways away from here." Michael explained.

*Scoff

"There's another city even larger than this one? By the Maoyu! You humans don't fool around!" Sherry exclaimed, scoffing in disbelief.

"It's a long drive. So I take it you don't want to go?" Michael asked.

"Don't be silly! A little traveling would do this adventurer's heart some good! I look forward to it!" Sherry said excitedly.

Sherry disappeared off into the kitchen again and Michael smiled after her.

"_I kind of wish I could have gone on some of the adventures that girl's been on_." Michael thought.

*BEEP

Michael looked up at his monitor, and he saw there was a new message from his friends.

"**NEEEEEEEERD! It's time to get your game on!**" Alistair messaged.

Michael sank back into his chair and sighed.

...

..

.

"I need a break anyways. Why not." Michael murmured.

Michael laid his fingers on the keyboard and clacked out a short reply.

"**OK guys, I'll meet you on the voice chat**." Michael messaged.

Michael reached over and straightened out his boom microphone and swung it around so it was positioned within speaking range. Starting the appropriate software only took him a few seconds more, and before long he was happily greeting his friends.

"...hey Hey HEY guys! It's been a while! Sorry I missed the other game nights**.**" Michael said cheerfully.

Sherry poked her head into the living room and looked at him, and smiled when she realized he was just taking a break and speaking with friends. Their voices came over his speakers loud and clear.

"It's all cool. Could you do the live stream this time?" The clan asked.

Michael's voice choked instantly. He was worried about what would happen if Sherry were to walk in front of the camera. Looking around, he saw Sherry's wing and tail bobbing as she worked in the kitchen.

"I don't know guys. I'd rather not_._" Michael said.

"C'mon man! We're scheduled to stream and my camera broke, and you're the only other one with good internet! People are waiting!" Alistair pressed.

.

..

...

"Frack. Alright." Michael relented.

He angled his web camera down so that only his chair area could be seen, and not much behind.

"Thanks Mike!" The clan cheered.

"But just for an hour or so. I can't stick around all night, I have school work to finish." Michael said.

"So just a quickie?" Alistair asked, chuckling.

"Yep." Michael said, absent mindedly.

It would turn out that a casual joke made by his friend, and his mindless agreement with it, would turn out to be a disaster in the making. Michael didn't know it at the time, but a certain sharp eared succubus was listening in on his conversation.

...

As soon as Michael's friends saw his image over the internet, they all gasped in shock.

"Whoa Mike, what happened to you? You lost weight!" The clan exclaimed.

Michael stammered badly, having completely forgotten his miraculous weight loss in recent days.

"II~I had surgery." Michael lied.

"Dang man! Looking good!" The clan complimented.

Michael moved some of his school things out of the way and tried to organize his desk, to make more room for his mouse and keyboard.

...

..

"What the fuck is that?!" A friend exclaimed.

"Hmm? What's what?" Michael asked.

Michael continued organizing his desk, assuming his friend meant something in game. They were already playing, and the faint sound of game play came over the voice link. At least... until everyone stopped playing all at once.

"Did the server crash?" Michael asked innocently.

" WHAT THE HELL?!" The clan shouted in a jumble of voices.

And then it finally dawned on him. His eyes went wide as that familiar otherworldly tingle hit the nape of his neck. That tingling feeling he got every time Sherry focused her eyes on him, just like when she had been stalking him the night they met. He whirled his head around behind him, looking for her.

"_Shit! They probably saw her horns! I shouldn't have..._" Michael thought.

...

*Ziiiip

"*gasp... NO!" Michael cried.

While Michael wasn't looking, Sherry had quietly and expertly ducked down and slipped like a ghost under his desk. Michael never noticed because the table he was using for a desk had a table cover on it. By the time Michael realized what was happening, it was far too late. Sherry was giving him a blow job on live stream.

"What the fuck! Stop streaming you fucking pervert!" The clan leader shouted.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alistair murmured, stunned.

Michael reached his shaking hand out towards his keyboard, desperate to hit the special hotkey to break the video feed. Sherry intercepted his hand half way and redirected it to wrap his fingers around one of her horns. She forced his fingers to wrap tightly around the base near her scalp.

"Noooooooo!" Michael wailed.

*Hmm sclurp suck

*Smack

*Licklicklick

*SUUUUUUUUUUUCK

"AHH HHHAAHAA AAA Ahhh hhhhahhhhh mmmnmnnmmmnnnnn" Michael moaned.

The jabbering on the voice chat fell to stunned silence, shocked at what they had just witnessed. Sherry was too busy happily licking up the sweet treat she had just squeezed out of Michael to really care. The clan members watched in morbid curiosity.

"I swallowed it all sweetie. See? I didn't miss a drop!" Sherry said proudly.

"Oh my god!" The clan exclaimed.

Sherry slowly slid up from under the desk. Threading her body through the gap between the desk and the chair, she crept up until she was face to face with Michael. Her tail bobbed behind her and wrapped around his wrist.

...

"_Shit! Her magic again! I can't move! I'm too sensitive!_" Michael thought.

...

"What the hell is that thing?" The clan cried.

"That's a succubus! I must be dreaming!" Alistair whispered in awe.

"This is no dream. This is very real. Your eyes do not deceive you." Sherry said, winking at the camera.

Sherry turned back to Michael and snuck in for a kiss. His hand twitched, struggling to try to reach the kill key on the keyboard. She grabbed his hand and redirected it to her breasts. Wolf whistles came from the speakers.

...

She smirked. Being watched was making her excited, and it was making her even more anxious to do naughty things to Michael.

...

Sherry gently but firmly clutched the back of Michael's head and forced him closer until their lips met. Once their lips firmly met, Sherry wasted no time exploring his mouth.

"Ewwww! She just sucked him off!" Someone exclaimed.

Sherry made a show of kissing extra lewdly with lots of sound, because they were being watched. Then Sherry broke away from the kiss and looked directly at the camera again.

"This is how much I love my husband." Sherry pronounced.

"DO YOU HAVE A SISTER?" A clan member blurted.

Sherry broke out in a pleased smile.

"I have many sisters, and gaining more by the day." Sherry said knowingly.

"Mike! Hook me up bro! HOOK ME UP!" A second clan member begged.

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Countless voices were calling out to him, saying similar things.

...

And just then, the live stream died. People in the voice chat started howling.

"Where the fuck did the picture go?" The clan shouted.

And that was the last thing Michael heard before the audio cut too. On the monitor, a message appeared.

...

"YOU HAVE BEEN BANNED FROM THIS SERVER... REASON: INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR."

...

"THE COMMUNITY HAS CLOSED THIS CHANNEL DUE TO TERMS OF SERVICE VIOLATIONS..."

The only person who had the power to not only shut down his livestream remotely and ban him from both, was the owner of the clan. The same one who had called him a fucking pervert. Thus... ended Michael's days as a member of the clan.

...

"Well that was rude. There's nothing wrong with a little public exhibitionism... EEP!." Sherry squeaked.

Michael grabbed her shoulder and violently shoved her away from him before she could finish.

...

..

.

If the apartment didn't have wards on it to block sound coming out, the neighbors would have heard quite the earful in the minutes that followed. Sherry couldn't help but slap her hands over her sensitive ears as Michael made a sound she didn't know he could make.

"HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME GOD DAMN IT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Michael howled.

...

..

.

Michael found himself in the bathroom, splashing water on his face. His hands were shaking, and his head was pulsing, just from how angry he had gotten. Sherry was standing just outside the door, her face seemingly permanently etched in sorrow.

"I'm so sooo sorry sweetie. I didn't know. I thought..." Sherry tried to apologize.

"Shut the frack up. I don't want to hear it." Michael spat.

...

*Sniff

Sherry twirled her head and looked inside the bathroom, seeing him slumped over the sink.

"... are you crying?" Sherry asked, shocked.

*Sniff

"No I'm not. Shut up." Michael grumbled, wincing.

*Sniff

*Chokesniff

Michael used his foot to kick the door shut, locking Sherry outside.

...

..

.

Sherry listened with a sinking heart as Michael broke out crying in the bathroom, her sharp succubus ears easily picking out the quiet sound even through the door. She didn't know it at the time, but Michael had been a part of that clan ever since he was a young teenager. Those people were his friends... his only friends. Even at his worst, Michael had always found ways to talk to them. But thanks to Sherry, his friends didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Of all the things Michael had been through in his life, that one crushed him the most.

...

Sherry quickly broke the lock and barged into the bathroom. Michael jerked in surprise, his back winding up against the towel rack. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was still choking out sobs.

"You can't keep me away, especially right now." Sherry said.

Before he could say a single word, Sherry jumped all over him and pushed him against the wall. She planted countless wet kisses all over his cheeks, both as an apology and an attempt to make him feel better. Her tongue jabbed into his mouth, whirling around like a blender while her body squished against him. She even licked his cheeks and pecked her soft lips on his eyes. Her hand crept towards his fly, her fingers plucking at his zipper.

"mmMMmM! MMM NO!" Michael cried.

*SWISH

Michael pushed her away, and grabbed a handful of shower curtain which he used as a weapon. While she was busy untangling herself from the plastic sheet, Michael was running out of the bathroom.

...

She followed him out to the living room, where she silently but quickly glided after him. Eventually she managed to get close enough to lunge, and she pinned him against the wall with her knee between his legs.

*THUD

*SMOOOOOOOCH

"I'm not letting you get away twice." Sherry said softly.

Michael still resisted, so she held her hand out and cast a teleportation spell. A drinking glass full of strange liquid appeared in her palm.

"Drink this sweetie, it will make you feel better." Sherry said softly.

Michael shook his head side to side. Sherry pressed it to his lips, but he still refused. Her seemingly delicate hands had to hold on with a death grip to keep him restrained.

"No more drugs." Michael refused, still sobbing.

"It's not a drug. It's a potion, and it's harmless. Sherry said firmly.

...

"Drink it." Sherry said.

...

"Drink it!" Sherry pressed.

...

*Sluuurp

*Smooch

Sherry took a sip, and then kissed him in order to force him to swallow it.

"MMMPH! Mmm...mmmmm... hah hah hah..." Michael panted.

Sherry tried pressing the glass to his lips again, and he was much more cooperative the second time.

"Drink it aaaaallll down. That's it. Good boy. You'll feel much better soon." Sherry reassured.

*Glug... glug... glug...

"There we go. Much better. Shhh... your loving wifey will make you feel all better." Sherry cooed.

She smiled reassuringly and brushed his cheek with her soft hand.

"There's no need to be upset my love. Everything will be fine." Sherry reassured.

"They... were my friends. The only friends I...I..." Michael said, choking up.

"Now now, don't think about it sweetie. Just give the potion a chance to work its magic fully." Sherry hummed.

Michael shuddered, shaking his head.

"I... don't like it. What was that?" Michael complained.

Sherry held up the glass, which was still half full.

"This The same thing you had this morning. A sensitivity potion." Sherry said, smiling devilishly.

She tipped it over and drank the rest herself.

"Don't fight it. The more you fight it, the stronger the potion will affect you." Sherry said softly.

...

Sherry began guiding an increasingly disorientated Michael towards the couch. He sat with a thump.

"Sherry..." Michael murmured.

"Hold on sweetie, here it comes. Just hold on a little longer." Sherry soothed.

Sherry sank down to her knees on the floor and pulled his pants down with her. Her blouse soon came off, and Michael's shaft got wrapped up in succubus tit flesh.

"I bet it feels just as good as my pussy. Don't worry sweetie, I'll give you lots of loving until you're feeling better. Then we can talk about it." Sherry cooed.

"Why...is sex...always the... solution...for you..." Michael murmured.

By then Michael was completely gone. His vision narrowed into a tunnel, with only Sherry at the distant end of it. His whole world warped strangely, and his senses of touch seemed amplified ten times. Every little thing caused incredible sensations to shoot through his body.

.

..

...

~Later~

...

*Smooch

...

*Smooch

...

Sherry slowly kissed Michael, working her lips and swapping saliva like savoring a piece of hard candy. Simultaneously, Sherry's hand slid up and down his rod in a gentle rhythm.

"Welcome back sweetie~" Sherry sang.

She kissed him extra hard to greet him.

"I like it much better when you're calm. When you're upset, your heart beats so quickly I fear it will burst forth from your chest. It's much better to be calm... and docile." Sherry said gently.

...

"If you must get excited about something, then get excited over my body. I am your wife after all." Sherry said.

She kissed him several times all at once.

"Those so called friends of yours were no good. You're better off without them." Sherry said suddenly.

Her tone of voice had changed from sweet to serious just like that, and then right back to sweet again.

"You flew away on a cloud of euphoria sweetie. It was so wonderful seeing you with that wonderful smile on your face, as I slowly rub my entire body against you." Sherry cooed.

Sherry kept right on toying with his body as she spoke, her words coming between clusters of wet kisses. Her voice went serious once again.

"They sent you more messages. I read them. Every last one asks you for something, and has no concern for your feelings right now." Sherry recounted.

Michael's expression turned sour.

"So... I don't have any friends anymore..." Michael said, dejected.

"Not true. You have me. I'll be all the friend you want, and your loving sexpot wife too." Sherry countered.

Michael thought about it for a moment, and then eventually broke out in a smile. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Thank you. I know you'll always be here." Michael said softly.

Sherry's expression melted, and she hugged him back even tighter.

"Always, forever, and for an eternity. I promise." Sherry vowed.

They were silent for a long time, with Michael quietly hugging Sherry. His head leaned against her shoulder, his eyes closed.

...

"I was never very good at making friends." Michael admitted softly.

Sherry briefly formed a devilish smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll help you make lots of new friends. Good friends, who won't throw you away." Sherry said.

Michael casually waved his hand.

"I don't need any of that. I'm done trying. If nobody wants me, then I don't want them." Michael said.

Sherry grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, and roughly kissed him.

"I want you." Sherry said huskily.

...

..

.

*BEEP

The computer had been left turned on, even after all the chaos that had resulted from the livestream. Michael had been far too out of sorts to turn it off.

"Hey, sweetie." Sherry said.

She squeezed his hand, gently shaking it. He tilted his head and looked bleary eyed towards the computer screen.

"Look. A true friend has appeared." Sherry said.

Michael squinted as he read the message on the screen. There were in fact, just as Sherry had said, very many messages on the screen. Almost everyone in the clan had messaged him privately, and almost every message was a variation of the same thing. Somebody wanting something from him. Namely... their very own copy of Sherry. But he already knew about those messages, and he didn't care. There was one message that stood out, and it was the one Sherry was pointing to.

"**MIKE! Are you alright? FFS RESPOND! WHERE ARE YOU?**"

The message was from Alistair.

"**Is she hurting you? Do I need to call the cops? Damn it man... where the fuck are you?**" Alistair messaged frantically.

...

"Unlike the others, he cares more about your well being than his own selfish desires. That... is a true friend." Sherry said.

She pulled the keyboard off the desk and plopped it in their laps, and gently prodded his arm.

"That one is worthy. Despite what you think, you did find a good friend. So don't leave him in the dark." Sherry said.

...

Michael splayed his fingers across the keyboard, and began typing.

"**I'm here.**" Michael messaged.

Alistair came back instantly, the little warning at the bottom of the chat window indicating he was typing a message.

"**Are you ok? She's not the evil kind of succubus is she? Like the ones in manga who kill blokes?**" Alistair messaged.

Sherry immediately grumbled in displeasure the moment she read the message.

"Why must everyone believe those awful lies?" Sherry griped.

...

"Go on sweetie. Tell him how wonderful I am. Tell him about how good we are in bed." Sherry encouraged.

...

Michael started typing.

"**Help me. She crushed my pelvis. I think my hips are broken. Send help. My address is 123 Help**." Michael messaged.

"Sweetie! No! How could you say that!?" Sherry exclaimed.

She immediately stuffed her hands directly in his crotch, without so much as a little warning.

"I'm always so delicate with your beloved cock, and your beloved hips. I wouldn't ever hurt them!" Sherry insisted.

...

"Hmm... I don't feel any injury. I can't sense anything with my magic either. Where does it hurt?" Sherry murmured.

...

"Your lower half seems fine. In fact, it's quite perfect in all the right ways~. You're a ~fine~ example of a healthy hunk~." Sherry sang.

Michael shuddered.

"Man, it's weird being sexually objectified like that. I'm not used to it." Michael noted.

"There's nothing wrong with being sexually objectified. I wish you would look at me sexually too." Sherry explained.

"I don't think I could do that." Michael said.

"Well I do it. I see you as a full blown hunk, with a tight ass and perfectly sized arms. And you're huge too. I can't help but get wet thinking about you." Sherry said, grinning.

Michael was at a loss for words to argue against her very blunt statement. He might have started with some have baked retort, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud jingling coming from the computer.

"**Pick up Mike. I want to talk in voice**." Alistair messaged.

Michael reached towards the mouse and clicked on the flashing voice chat button.

...

"Mike?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah. I'm here." Michael said.

"Oh thank god." Alistair exclaimed.

"Tch..." Sherry hissed quietly.

...

"Good. Now... let's start a private video chat." Alistair said with a firm tone.

"Um, why?" Michael questioned.

"Just do it man!" Alistair shot.

...

Michael quietly shooed Sherry off him, straightened his clothes, and repositioned his webcam. Sherry tried to squeeze in again, but he shooed her away once more until she was out of the frame.

"Oh boo!" Sherry pouted.

*Bleep

The familiar face of Michael's old friend appeared on the computer, sitting at an all too familiar desk in a far away apartment. Alistair leaned closer to his monitor, his eyes narrowed to suspicious slits.

...

Alistair looked Michael over multiple times, with several long silent moments passing by.

...

..

"Is she here?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah. She's right here." Michael said, pointing.

Sherry leaned over, smiled at the camera, and waved.

...

"Make her go away." Alistair insisted, on the verge of harsh.

It was Michael's turn to narrow his eyes. But not in anger. In confusion.

"Sherry, could you..." Michael tried to say.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll step into the kitchen for a moment and get you something to drink." Sherry said sweetly.

And just like that, she wandered off. Alistair waited silently and patiently until Michael signaled her departure.

"Mike... where's that gun of yours?" Alistair asked.

"My Beretta? It's uh... somewhere... oh here it is." Michael said.

He snatched the Beretta off the far end of his desk, and showed it to Alistair on the webcam.

"Show me the bullets." Alistair said.

"You mean cartridges." Michael teased.

"Yeah whatever. Just let me see them." Alistair insisted, annoyed.

...

"_Oh I get it. I know what he's doing_." Michael thought.

...

Michael hit the magazine eject button near the heel of the pistol, and withdrew the loaded magazine. He showed it to Alistair, who seemed to relax a little.

"Now, show it to me with one loaded." Alistair demanded.

Michael stuffed the magazine back in the grip, turned the pistol over, and showed Alistair that there was already one in the chamber. He leaned even closer to the monitor.

"Now thumb it. The hammer." Alistair insisted.

Michael thumbed the hammer back, as Sherry watched silently from the kitchen. She was utterly confused as to what was going on. Confused and worried.

"Now... hold it like you're going to use it." Alistair directed.

Michael gripped the pistol, his fingers wrapping around the old familiar grip. He came just shy of resting his finger on the trigger, making sure never to actually touch it. Alistair practically had his nose in his monitor.

"Now tell me, as clear as day whether that woman is hurting you." Alistair instructed.

"Sherry isn't hurting me in any way, shape, or form. I promise. And she's not holding me hostage, or forcing me to say anything. I'm totally free. And armed." Michael said confidently.

Alistair let out a long relieved sigh, and sank back into his seat with a thump. He slowly nodded, a smile forming on his face. He watched happily as Michael decocked the pistol and set it aside safely.

"Fucking brilliant." Alistair sighed.

Sherry emerged from the kitchen, bringing a glass for Michael. She set it down, and sank down next to him so she could hug his arm.

"What was all that about?" Sherry asked, unhappy.

"Alistair wanted to know if you were hurting me, and he wanted to be sure I wasn't being coerced." Michael explained.

"Righto, that's it. I knew you always have that dodgy old pistol laying around wherever you go." Alistair said, nodding.

...

"Lol." Alistair pronounced, rolling his tongue.

...

"Should've known it was you from that damp squib of a joke." Alistair jabbed.

"Hey! It was funny!" Michael argued.

"You nicked it from that youtube comedian... whatever his name was." Alistair retorted.

...

..

.

"Mine was better." Michael muttered under his breath.

"I'm just glad it was a jest, or I was about to be very concerned." Sherry remarked, clutching his arm.

"No, you actually did crush my pelvis the other day. Remember?" Michael noted.

...

Alistair observed Sherry clinging to Michael's arm with suspicion. He wondered if there was still something amiss.

..

.

"THE OCARINA!" Sherry exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

She jumped out of the seat, making his desk rattle. He chuckled as he watched her take off like a rabbit, and he went back to chatting with Alistair.

"In all seriousness though, I'm alright. She's not that that type of succubus. She's the good kind, from the MGE." Michael said.

"That's a relief. But... where the bloody hell did she come from?" Alistair asked.

...

"No you don't get it. She's literally from the MGE." Michael said.

...

Alistair leaned back, raking his hand through his hair as his eyes went wide.

...

"Druella sent her here. She came from Lescatie. The demon lord was even involved. She's the real thing!" Michael added.

...

"Fucking brilliant!" Alistair finally exclaimed.

...

"If I hadn't seen it for myself though..." Alistair muttered.

...

Sherry strolled in right at that moment, and plopped a kiss right on his cheek. She gently placed the ocarina down in a safe spot on Michael's desk, and sashayed away.

...

"I know what you mean. I'd have a hard time believing it too, but here she is. So what's happening in the clan?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. The chief kicked everyone that didn't like him shutting down the stream. Then he kicked me for starting all this in the first place." Alistair said.

"I'm sorry." Michael said, sorrowful.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Alistair said.

Silence ensued, and Michael fidgeted uncomfortably. They both wanted to broach the subject, but they were finding it difficult to find the words. Michael didn't want to sound like he was making excuses, and Alistair didn't want to offend his friend.

...

"So... that um... why did you have her do that on livestream?" Alistair asked hesitantly.

"I didn't know Sherry was going to do that to me! She overheard us talking, and she got the wrong idea!" Michael blurted.

"What?" Alistair coughed.

"The quickie thing! I wanted to stop her, but she's too strong! I... I..." Michael trailed off.

...

"Did I hear the magical word?" Sherry asked.

Sherry appeared as if out of thin air, and plopped herself down in Michael's lap. It was milliseconds before she was already planting wet kisses on his cheek.

"Do you want me to show your friend how much I love you? Surely a demonstration would alleviate his worries." Sherry said hotly.

Sherry pressed forward, planting more and more kisses all over Michael's face. Slowly but surely she was making her way to his lips, where she fully intended to lewdly french kiss him into submission.

"Stop it!" Michael complained, pushing her away.

Michael tried to get some room from her, but she simply pushed past his attempts to push her away. She squeezed in even tighter.

"Stop what? Stop loving you? I can't do that sweetie." Sherry cooed.

She lunged forward and forced her lips against his, and kissed him fiercely. He had to struggle just to push her away enough to speak.

"Please stop. Don't do me like this twice!" Michael pleaded.

Her eyebrow shot up, and she slowly looked towards the computer monitor. Alistair was watching intently, without muttering so much as a single word.

...

..

.

"You there. Friend of my husband. I do not appreciate your implying that I would ever hurt him." Sherry said, frowning.

"Do you really think I care love?" Alistair said mockingly.

Michael formed a small smile as Sherry sat upright and argued back. Sherry began ranting about all the misinformation being spread around about inma, and how inma couldn't hurt people. How they use special magic to disable instead of kill in fights, and how they would much rather spend their time making love than making hate.

...

After Sherry fell silent, Alistair looked to Michael and completely ignored her.

"So... is she good or is she the bad kind of succubus?" Alistair asked.

"Why you..." Sherry growled.

"She's fine. Although she did smack me pretty good the other day." Michael noted.

"WA?! STOP THAT! STOP FUELING THE LIES!" Sherry bellowed.

*Smoochsmooch

"I said I was sorry sweetie. Didn't you forgive me?" Sherry whispered.

"I did. But I'm not sugar coating anything. Alistair isn't one for bull shit." Michael said.

Alistair bobbed his head in agreement.

"Did it hurt?" Alistair asked.

"Yep. Not as much as what I gave back though." Michael said.

Alistair flinched and grinned knowingly.

...

"I suppose... I should be glad Alistair cares so much." Sherry relented.

Alistair formed a subtle pleased expression, and looked away from the camera. He had learned what he really needed to learn, that Sherry really was a good succubus. His friend wasn't getting abused, and he didn't have anything to worry about anymore.

A few moments passed by silently, with Sherry gently rubbing Michael's arm and whispering her apologies in his ear. Not that Michael was really listening.

*Clickclackclick

*Taptaptap

...

"Hey Mike..." Alistair said.

"Hmm? Yeah?" Michael said, snapping to attention.

"I just got the news. The chief booted the last one from the org. Now the bloody wanker is all alone in his little world." Alistair said.

"The guy's always been a loner, and now he's going to be alone. I pity him." Michael said.

"We're all loners Mike, he's just alone for a good reason." Alistair said.

...

"Although, you're not a loner anymore. You've got a proper girl now." Alistair said.

Another pause, and Michael winced for the question that was about to come.

...

..

.

"I think you know what I'm about to ask." Alistair said.

"Oh shit." Michael muttered.

...

"C'mon man! Don't make me beg! I'm the one who introduced you to monster girls in the first place!" Alistair pleaded.

Michael hesitated. Sherry squeezed his arm again.

"Is this true? Did this man introduce you to inma?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah. He did. It was a while ago, he showed me an entry to the encyclopedia. I got hooked ever since." Michael explained.

Alistair chuckled.

"My word, that art is fantastic though." Alistair added.

Sherry prodded Michael's side and gestured towards the monitor, her red eyes glinting.

"Answer him. Go on!" Sherry urged.

"Wait a sec, I don't think..." Michael tried to say.

"Answer him!" Sherry pressed, prodding repeatedly.

*PokePokePoke

Sherry got annoyed, and turned towards the monitor herself to answer Alistair's plea.

"Good sir, I cannot proclaim to know you as well as sweetie. But I believe you to be a friend, and I would have you come here post haste." Sherry said.

Alistair's eyebrows shot up.

"Come there? To Arizona? I... could be on a plane within a week." Alistair said slowly.

...

"Is that too soon?" Alistair asked, uncertain.

"Not at all. You could say we monster girls are always ready to go~." Sherry sang.

...

"Is that really okay with you Mike?" Alistair asked, still uncertain.

"All I can promise is crappy American beer, and steaks when you get here. Oh and lots of monster girls." Michael said, grinning.

...

..

.

"I'll beep you when I'm on the 747." Alistair said hurriedly.

*BLOOP

And just like that, Alistair was gone in a flash. Michael soon saw all the status messages for Alistair switch to offline. He sighed and quietly placed his keyboard back on his desk. Sherry caught his hand on the way back, and she squeezed it.

"A week? Where does your friend live?" Sherry asked.

"A couple thousand miles away, in another country called Canada." Michael said.

Sherry slowly shook her head.

"Incredible. To travel such distances so quickly... is incredible. For a human that is." Sherry said.

"Yeah, and we'd better be ready for him when he gets here. It's cool that we're going to finally meet in person." Michael remarked.

"Agreed, I wish to meet him as well." Sherry said.

She turned on him and planted her lips on his forcefully all at once, forcing a muffled cry of surprise out of Michael.

"MMMMMMUAH~! I can't handle it when you turn me away. It makes me really sad!" Sherry said, unhappy.

"Look I get it. And you know I don't want to turn you away. But doing it in front of my friends..." Michael said.

"Let go of your human inhibitions! They are POINTLESS! Why can't you see that?" Sherry insisted, frustrated.

"Well maybe I don't want people seeing my body!" Michael retorted.

"Why not? You have a wonderful body. What about it do you not like?" Sherry asked.

...

Michael remained silent. Sherry asked him the same question again, pressing against him. He didn't answer.

"If you want to change something, you know I can do that. Perhaps you would like bigger muscles? Or perhaps you would like to be taller?" Sherry asked.

"None of the above. I just don't want people seeing my body. Besides you of course." Michael insisted.

"And why is it you don't care about my eyes on your body, but you do for others? It makes no sense. Especially when it gets in the way of me loving you." Sherry insisted.

Michael smiled and gently patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay. I know succubii are into that sort of thing, but I'm not. No worries." Michael said kindly.

"Oh sweetie..." Sherry said, dejected.

...

"So, are there going to be any inma around when Alistair shows up?" Michael asked.

"You forget, but the Maoyu sent me here on a mission besides finding you. I will be opening a portal, and he will be here when it happens." Sherry said.

"Oh yeah?" Michael asked, eyes lighting up in hope.

"That's right. A portal shall be opened between our two worlds, and a horde of inma will come forth. We will hunt down all men wherever they hide, and take them as our own." Sherry said happily.

...

"That sounds really sinister when you say it like that." Michael noted.

"Butbutbut... it isn't!" Sherry blubbered.

She cuddled up tightly next to him, her piercing red eyes searching his.

"There's nothing sinister about hunting down and raping men!" Sherry insisted.

Michael chuckled.

...

"Um... hunting down and capturing men?" Sherry corrected.

"Try again." Michael said, smiling.

...

"How about pursuing men and fucking them into submission?" Sherry asked.

"Keep going." Michael said dryly.

...

"Oh for... just whatever! You know what I mean!" Sherry exclaimed, giving up.

Michael patted her again, smiling sweetly at her.

"The inma will come from their world to this one, each one seeking out that person who will be her special someone. They'll seek him out..." Michael said.

"And fuck him into the ground." Sherry interrupted.

"Hehe, no Sherry. Never mind." Michael chuckled.

Michael slid out of under her arms and out of the chair. She looked up at him with a sad expression. She had been comfortable, and didn't understand why he was leaving.

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Michael said quickly.

Sherry jumped to her feet and followed him, stopping at the door as he closed it behind him.

...

~A Few Moments Later~

...

Sherry tapped her foot impatiently as she heard Michael washing and drying his hands...

*Creak

Michael pulled open the bathroom door, and froze.

"What the... why are you naked?" Michael asked.

Sherry flashed him a toothy smile and shook her curvy body at him.

"I want you to look at me. Why else?" Sherry said.

...

"Ooohhh, you're staring at me so intently! I'm going to get wet!" Sherry cooed.

Michael shook his head.

"Sigh." Michael said aloud.

Michael found himself back at his desk, reading the other two emails from his instructors. Sherry was hovering nearby, trying to get him to look at her naked body. He furrowed his eyebrows, reading the email.

"What? No special work?" Michael murmured.

The email didn't have much to say, other than to simply do the last week of homework without any final.

"What do you mean sweetie? Are you done after all?" Sherry asked, excited.

"Yeah I guess. For class number two anyways. It's the same one you strolled into the other day. I've already done the last week of homework in that class." Michael said.

"Hmm, the instructor's wife is likely keeping him too busy to bother with his pupils." Sherry noted.

Michael nodded and hummed in agreement.

...

He continued scanning his emails on his computer. His eyes didn't even look away from the monitor as he began speaking again.

...

"Hey Sherry, what do you think of harems?" Michael asked suddenly.

Sherry instantly lit up, and formed a massive excited smile.

"I think they're wonderful! Want one?" Sherry asked sweetly.

"No silly, not for me. I've already got you. For Alistair." Michael said dryly.

"Aww, but sweetie... wouldn't it be exciting?" Sherry pressed.

Michael shot her a dirty look, and began forming a few very poorly thought out angry words. Sherry threw her hands up, palms towards him.

"Peace! Pay it no mind my love!" Sherry apologized.

...

Michael simmered down a bit, and settled back down in his seat. His eyes turned back to his monitor.

"Well... anyways, how hard would it be for you to round up a bicorn?" Michael asked.

Sherry's eyebrow shot up high on her forehead.

"A bicorn!" Sherry exclaimed.

...

"Yeah. And or a lich, shoggoth, kikimora, weresheep, gremlin, or inari." Michael added.

Sherry put her palm on her forehead, completely stunned.

"That's quite an eclectic group! Where did those come from?" Sherry asked.

"Oh well, way back a while ago, Alistair and I played a little word game of what we would pick in a bicorn harem. It's dumb... I know. But at the time it was just some innocent fun." Michael explained.

...

"Sounds like a fun game!" Sherry remarked.

...

"So from that information, we can reason out his preferences. Then we get to play a little bit of the matchmaker." Sherry said, nodding.

"Yeah, something like that. Can you do it?" Michael asked.

"An inari or a lich would be exceedingly difficult. They are too powerful to create easily. But the rest are certainly doable." Sherry said regrettably.

"You would have to be as powerful as a lilim to manage that, right?" Michael asked.

"Yes indeed, you understand perfectly. Alistair will simply have to seek those out on his own after the portal is opened." Sherry explained.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate whatever you can do." Michael said.

Sherry scooted a little closer. It was clear that mischief was on her mind just from the look in her eyes.

"What were the ones you picked in that conversation with Alistair?" Sherry asked innocently.

Michael shot her another brief look.

"Succubus." Michael said.

"I guessed as much. What of the others?" Sherry asked.

...

"Succubus." Michael said flatly.

"Well that seems like an awfully short list." Sherry remarked.

...

"What would you have picked, had you picked any?" Sherry asked, changing tactics.

She scooted a little closer, excited.

"What different species of monster girls to you like best?" Sherry asked.

She scooted even closer still, her hand gently brushing up and down his chest.

"Surely you have a lot of favorites. What are they? What inma catch your eye?" Sherry asked, grinning evilly.

...

"You." Michael said simply.

"I'm flattered sweetie, I really am. But you needn't keep private what inma you find interesting. After all, I'm merely curious." Sherry pressed.

Sherry leaned closer, closely surveying his facial expressions.

"Perhaps... a variety of succubus. A demon perhaps?" Sherry quizzed.

...

"Or perhaps you prefer something more gentle? A holstaurus? You can't argue with their breasts, that's for certain." Sherry guessed.

...

"Oh! I know! An alraune! I bet you would love to partake in their nectar, just as she is gently wrapping her vines around you and partaking in your seme..." Sherry teased.

"Enough already! I'm only interested in you! Those other monster girls can buck off!" Michael exclaimed, annoyed.

...

"_Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar..._" Sherry thought, grinning.

...

"Don't be mean sweetie, it's not nice. You shouldn't say that to women, especially when they have feelings for you." Sherry admonished.

"Wha...?" Michael exclaimed.

"What if someone were to come to you and confess their true feelings for you? Would you be so cruel as to tell them to buck off?" Sherry interrupted.

"But..." Michael tried to say.

"What if it had been me who confessed to you, and you refused me? Where would you be right now?" Sherry interrupted.

Michael hung his head a little.

"I'd be right here. By myself." Michael said quietly.

"And I would be aimlessly wandering the world, likewise alone. Don't you see how pointless that is?" Sherry asked.

...

"_That's a lie. I would have attacked him and forced myself on him until he had no choice but to accept me_." Sherry thought.

...

Sherry's expression turned dark.

"What would you do? What would you really do if another inma fell in love with you?" Sherry pressed, eyes dark.

...

..

.

"I don't honestly know what I'd do. I get chills just thinking about it." Michael said, shivering.

"Would you dare reject an inma who opened her heart to you? Would you become a heart breaker?" Sherry asked, menacingly.

"I don't want to break anyone's heart. But nobody's going to open their heart to me, so it's pointless talking about it. What would you do?" Michael said dismissively.

"Monster love is a powerful thing. It separates those who marry for politics and inevitably joins those who have feelings for each other. I would never stand in the way if another monster came here and poured her heart out to in the hopes you would accept her." Sherry said emphatically.

"How'd we even get on this conversation in the first place? Ugh, it doesn't matter. This is pointless." Michael countered.

...

"No monster girl is going to want to take leftovers. I already belong to you. They can smell it. So why are we having this discussion?" Michael asked.

"_This is true. He understands inma all too well._" Sherry thought.

"Hey wait a minute... you wouldn't order someone to jump me, would you?" Michael asked suddenly.

"Of course not! Love is something that cannot be forced, nor would I ever try. You have my word." Sherry said.

"Isn't that exactly what monster girls do though? They force men to love them?" Michael countered.

...

"Nono sweetie, that's not right at all." Sherry said, waving her hands.

"You were talking about hunting down and raping men a little bit ago." Michael observed, suspicious.

"Yeah, but of course. After all... you men... you force us." Sherry said sweetly.

"Force you?! What does that mean?" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry settled down in his lap and gently stroked his hair.

"Did you know that all humans are insane? Every last one of you." Sherry said gravely.

"WHAT?!" Michael exclaimed.

"You should all be locked up in asylums for the insane, and cared for by inma, until you come to your senses." Sherry insisted.

Michael recoiled, sitting back in his seat.

...

..

.

"You really are in Druella's extremist faction!" Michael murmured.

"Why yes I am. And proud of it." Sherry proclaimed.

...

Michael looked away, biting on his knuckle nervously.

"_I thought she was joking about Druella's faction. Holy shit... what do I do? She's plotting something for sure_!" Michael thought.

...

"_I wonder which part of me he likes better. My tits, or my ass._" Sherry thought.

...

"Whatever. I'm not insane. I'm probably the most sane person here." Michael retorted, annoyed.

"This is true, but you are still quite insane. What insane person will realize they are insane? To them, their insanity is normal. Therefore, you are incapable of judging yourself insane or not insane." Sherry insisted.

"Well, wouldn't it be that if everyone is insane... then that's normal? After all, insanity is measured in a social context." Michael argued.

"And that's exactly why all humans are insane, including you." Sherry argued.

"Maybe you're the insane one." Michael retorted.

He turned to his monitor once again, intent on ignoring her. She wasn't dissuaded in the slightest.

"You're tainted by the insane human views of love, and of sexuality. It quite tragic." Sherry insisted.

Sherry was sitting in his lap and making it impossible to ignore her. Her hands especially served to catch his attention by roaming freely around his body. She absolutely loved touching and physical contact, to the point of obsession. So if she could use that to draw his attention back to her, then it was even better. She repeated her question from before.

"What would you do if someone came in this very room and confessed to you?" Sherry asked.

"I'd say no." Michael said, face turning red.

Sherry slipped a hand discreetly to his ear...

...

*Schlip

...

"That's wrong sweetie. You should always say yes." Sherry instructed.

"I... should?" Michael murmured, confused.

Sherry's devilish influence was already beginning to fog his mind. She forced him to look deeply into her eyes, and his brain began to spin.

"So promise me. Swear unto me that you will never reject the true feelings of another. I could imagine no crueler fate than to be rejected by the one you love. It would be heartbreaking!" Sherry insisted.

...

"Don't break a monster's heart like a child breaks a little toy! The loss would be incalculable!" Sherry insisted.

She pressed harder into his brain, making Michael moan. Her words stabbed at his heart like a needle, right as her influence slithered around in his ear and brain. She wasn't changing him, just giving him the sensation of sadness at the thought of an inma having her heart broken. The very same sensations that Sherry herself felt.

"Swear it! Give me your solemn oath!" Sherry pressed insistently.

"...oooo I sw..ear..." Michael moaned.

...

"_He swore to that a little too easily_." Sherry thought.

Sherry formed an evil smirk.

"Good. Goooood. Now... you shall be rewarded." Sherry said, pleased.

"GAAAAAH!" Michael cried pleasurably.

...

"No! I can't!" Michael cried.

"Can't what hmm? Your reward is already here sweetie. Enjoy it~" Sherry cooed.

"Can't... can't..." Michael moaned helplessly.

...

"_He's... actually resisting? How is this possible? I can feel his mind rejecting my words_!" Sherry thought.

...

"_He's really struggling! I'm straining him! I'd better pull out..._" Sherry thought.

~A While Later~

...

Michael found himself sitting upright at his computer, his fingers splayed out across the keyboard. He blinked several times in confusion.

...

He slowly pulled his hands back, clutching his fingers experimentally.

"_What just happened_?" Michael thought.

*Clink

Sherry placed a steaming hot cup of coffee down in front of him. He looked up at her questioningly, and she beamed a smile at him.

"You'll need to keep your focus if you're going to finish your work, my love~" Sherry sang.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Sherry gracefully twirled her body and danced off towards the door. Michael noted she had gotten dressed at some point, but he couldn't remember when.

"_What... the heck? Did she attack me just now?_" Michael thought.

Michael thought about it for a little while. The memories were distant like a dream. All he could really remember was feeling overwhelming pleasure.

...

Sherry walked by with a mostly empty bag of candy, and noticed Michael seemingly staring at his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Sherry asked.

He looked up to her once more.

"Did you attack me again?" Michael asked.

Sherry smiled even wider at him.

"Is it right to call it an attack? That implies something bad. Wouldn't it be better to say it another way?" Sherry suggested.

...

"Perhaps say... that I love you. Very much." Sherry suggested.

Sherry chuckled and leaned down towards him. He watched as she pulled out a piece of chocolate from the bag, and unwrapped it.

*Nom

She tossed it in her mouth, leaned closer, and kissed Michael passionately. The next thing he knew, a chocolate flavored lump ended up in his mouth.

"There we go, a sweet kiss to cheer up my sweetie." Sherry said cheerfully.

And on that note, she settled back down at her spot on the couch.

...

..

Michael blinked a few times, shrugged, and turned towards his computer once again.

"_I guess it was nothing then._" Michael thought.

...

After taking a sip of coffee to wash away the taste of the lewdly given candy, Michael pressed forward to read the last email from his college professor. It was getting late, and he wanted to finish it before going to bed. He briefly glanced at Sherry, who was seemingly distracted with one of his books.

"_Time's running out on the ticking succubomb over there. She's going to want to go to bed eventually, and when she does..._" Michael thought.

...

"_She's attacking me more and more as the day goes by. She's not given me a second alone. Eventually she's going to explode in a great big ball of sex_." Michael thought.

With that thought, Michael gritted his teeth and started reading his email.

...

The final email asked for all the students to finish their capstone projects and submit photographs for final grading. No more, no less.

...

"_That's it_?" Michael thought.

He glanced over to the quadcopter sitting in the corner of the room. His final capstone project. His already completed capstone project.

"_Well... dang. I guess I don't have to worry about the succubomb as much as I thought_." Michael thought.

*Ding Dong

Michael glanced at his watch while Sherry went to answer the door. It was well past when the time little kids would be coming, and deep into the time the teenagers would be showing up. Sure enough, there were four high school age kids on the other side of the door, and Sherry happily complimented their costumes and gave them candy. Michael smiled at seeing Sherry so happy.

...

Sherry gently closed the door and turned towards Michael.

"I like the older ones too." Sherry said, smiling lopsided.

"I think you like just about everyone. Go ahead and turn off the porch light, that's enough for tonight." Michael said.

"Okay!" Sherry said cheerfully.

*FLICK

Michael slid out of his chair and snagged his quadcopter and his camera all in one swoop. It wasn't more than a couple minutes later when he was uploading the picture and sending it off to his instructor without so much as a bit of fanfare. As he waited for the pictures to upload, he couldn't help but glance sideways at the copter.

...

He began observing things he wanted to change or fix. An errant wire here, and a poorly adjusted gimbal there. Even as the email was whizzing through the fiber, he was already obsessively tweaking his quad.

*Schlik

...

*Schlik

Michael turned his head very slowly towards the couch.

...

*Schlik

"Hmm...yeah..." Sherry moaned quietly.

Michael watched in shock as Sherry played with herself while reading one of his paperback novels at the same time.

"_Okay, well... my apartment is officially a hot mess_." Michael thought.

...

"Hmm? Need something sweetie? More coffee perhaps?" Sherry asked, suddenly noticing him.

"Nope! I'm good!" Michael said curtly.

He whirled his head around and went back to his quadcopter, making sure not to look in her direction again. He didn't want to rouse the succubomb.

...

~Some Time Later~

...

Sherry kept her eyes on Michael the entire time he was over at the desk, tinkering with his mysterious earthly trinkets. She was curious what he was doing, but not curious enough to disturb him. The reason why, she wanted him to be done so she could have him to herself. She noticed what he was doing, even if she didn't understand. And when he got up and placed the quad down on the floor in the middle of the living room, she remained quiet and let him work.

"_I wonder what purpose it will serve us. It reminds me of that little toy he showed me this morn. Just bigger_." Sherry thought.

Sherry went back to her book, sighing and wanting Michael to be done so she wouldn't have to sit alone anymore. She craved his warmth and touch, to a nearly uncomfortable degree. She rubbed her legs together, sighed again, and focused her eyes on the words of the book. Even with Michael making a bunch of noise, she tried to read. There was a kind of sharp artificial noise that wasn't pleasant for her sensitive pointy ears.

*Didelodododo DOO!

*BEEP!

...

"Sweetie, when are you..." Sherry began to say.

Just before she could finish her sentence, a new frightening sound met her ears. A powerful sound followed with a great gush of wind that sent papers everywhere off Michael's desk.

*WHIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR

"SHIT!" Michael cried.

Michael had made a terrible mistake. He had broken rule number one of owning and fixing a quadcopter. He had left the propellers on. The drone went crazy, large 2212 motors spinning up and swinging the ten inch long propellers with sharp edges around like spinning blades of death. Even with Michael trying to rip the battery out, the quad still lifted off the ground uncontrolled. It pitched steeply, and Michael grabbed one of the landing riggers while ripping at the battery to keep it from flying across the room at Sherry. The copter's blades dug painfully into his arm as he successfully ripped apart the two halves of the XT60 connector. The whole accident lasted only a second, but it was long enough for the copter to create rows of bleeding wounds up Michael's arm all the way from his wrist to his shoulder.

...

Michael gasped and caught his breath, his adrenaline surging. He looked down at his arm, which was gushing blood from around forty deep cuts. Each cut would need several stitches.

"Shit." Michael cussed.

Of course Sherry had seen the whole thing, and it had happened so fast that even her inhuman reflexes had barely registered the accident. Michael was already on his feet and running towards the bathroom to keep from bleeding on the carpet.

"Sherry, I need a heal!" Michael cried over his shoulder.

She didn't say a word, she just followed him as she was told. Sherry got into the bathroom after him, and found him in the tub hosing off his bloody arm.

...

..

.

~A Little While Later~

.

..

...

"You're very calm." Sherry noted.

Her hand was hovering over his arm as she healed his wounds. Normally such cuts would have required a trip to the hospital to get stitches, but her healing powers made that obsolete. Just as Sherry had noted, Michael sat perfectly still without flinching or whining about being hurt.

"This isn't my first rodeo." Michael said simply.

...

Sherry was completely focused on what she was doing. Her expression was purely business, and her eyes never wavered from Michael and his injuries. She wasn't reacting the way Michael had expected at all. She was acting professional.

"I like the fact you're not freaking out." Michael noted.

"Now is not the time for that." Sherry retorted.

She continued on healing his mangled arm without further distraction. Before long, Sherry had his arm all patched up without so much as a single scar. Michael thanked her with a smile, and washed the residual blood off his arm. Sherry smiled in turn, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks." Michael said, grateful.

"I'm glad I was able to help sweetie." Sherry said softly.

Michael smacked his knee and stood up from the edge of the bathtub, and headed back out towards the living room. Sherry followed, and watched as he headed directly towards the quadcopter again.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sherry demanded.

"I'm going to fix that quad so it doesn't ever do that again." Michael said.

And just like that, Michael knew it had arrived. The reaction he had expected when he originally got hurt. The complete mental breakdown freakout.

"NONOIWON'TLETYOUHALTICOMMANDIT!" Sherry blubbered.

Michael winced and braced himself, knowing what was about to come. She grabbed him from behind and twirled him around, and threw him against the wall with a loud thunk.

"OOF!" Michael grunted.

She didn't even give him a second before she was on him like white on rice. He found himself body pinned and staring into a pair of very upset red eyes.

...

Several long seconds passed while she gulped and gained her composure back.

...

"It's one thing to have an accident and harm yourself, but if you harm yourself on the same thing twice... I will become angry." Sherry warned.

"I'm not going to hurt myself again! Stop body slamming me into the wall! That hurts!" Michael reassured.

"Then BEHAVE!" Sherry cried.

He tried to push her away, but it was impossible. Her strength far out matched his. She gripped him painfully tight until he stopped squirming.

"NO! NO I WON'T LET YOU GO! I CAN NOT!" Sherry cried.

Every time Michael tried to move away, Sherry would protest loudly and hold onto him as hard as she could. Then when he stopped, she stopped as well.

"What are you, a sheepdog?" Michael joked.

"I'm trying to protect you... you big oaf!" Sherry shot.

He struggled, and Sherry kept him pinned. Eventually she had to pin his face against the wall. Her next words were kind, but had a warning tinge.

"Behave... or I'll do something naughty to you~" Sherry said.

Michael's entire body went limp. Sherry nodded, pleased with his cooperation. She slowly let him go, and guided him over to the couch again. Soon after he sat down, Sherry sat with him and plastered him with kisses.

"Are you going to behave now? Can I trust you to not get in trouble?" Sherry asked.

Michael frowned.

"I'm not a child. Get the hell off my lap." Michael growled.

"Goodness, I hit a negative spot didn't I?" Sherry remarked.

"No shit. Get off my lap. My sense of humor has finally reached zero." Michael growled.

She slid out of his lap and held her hands out in a gesture of peace.

"Peace sweetie. Please don't be angry with me." Sherry pleaded.

"Isn't there something you can do other than pester me?" Michael shot venomously.

...

"I could go clean up the blood in the bathroom before it stains something." Sherry suggested.

"Then do it." Michael grumbled.

...

..

.

The nanosecond she was gone, Michael was off the couch and heading for the quadcopter. Just as he bent at the waist to pick it up, Sherry rounded the corner again with her hands on her hips.

"If you ever wish to see sunlight again, then be very careful where you stick that hand." Sherry threatened.

...

"Damn Sherry." Michael remarked.

Sherry stood at the ready, the tension clear in her body as Michael's hand hovered over the drone. Her fingers were wrapped around the hilt of her sword.

...

He reached for the drone. Sherry was across the room with her sword drawn in an instant.

"Yaaah!" Sherry cried.

She used the flat of her blade to parry Michael's hand away from the drone, but he was faking her out. While she was focused on his dominant right hand, he smoothly grabbed the drone with his left. She let out a quiet curse under her breath.

"Give me that!" Sherry cried.

Michael held it away from her, using his right hand to run interference.

"I shall destroy it! Such things are banned from this house!" Sherry cried.

"Over my dead body!" Michael retorted.

*GASP!

"THAT'SEXACTLYWHATI'MTRYINGTOAVOIDYOUFOOL!" Sherry blubbered.

Sherry wrestled with him and tried to steal the drone away, but Michael fought her off just barely long enough to produce a little wrench. One of the propellers came off.

...

"Wha? They come off?" Sherry coughed.

She froze, staring at the propeller in his hand. Without her struggling like a wildcat, he was able to calmly remove the other three propellers without issue.

...

..

.

Michael threw the props on the desk with a thunk, and flopped down in his chair.

"There, now it can't hurt me or anyone else. Satisfied?" Michael asked.

"For the moment." Sherry said, displeased.

Sherry stood over him as he plugged his misbehaving drone into the computer, her hands still on her hips.

"Why must you defy me?" Sherry asked.

"I'm Irish, frack you." Michael shot.

"Fool." Sherry grumbled.

She slid into the chair next to him as he clicked away at his computer. He was trying to find the cause of the accident, just as he had said he was doing. Sherry's fingers brushed the hair next to his ear, her face still wearing a scowl.

...

..

.

"_No. I will not change him anymore. I cannot take away the things he loves so casually. It's wrong_." Sherry thought.

Her hand redirected and went between his legs instead, gently and shamelessly groping him.

"I wish you would direct your focus on me as strongly as you do on your studies." Sherry cooed in his ear.

"I just want to get this thing done in time." Michael said.

"In time for what?" Sherry asked.

"For when we go to your world. I had this idea that we could use the drone to scout out areas before we go there, and see if it's safe or not. You know, if we go on an adventure." Michael explained.

Sherry's eyebrows shot up high on her forehead.

"That's what you want it for?!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Yeah. I mean... you know... I wanted to help... " Michael said.

...

Sherry was quite surprised and struck by his explanation. After all, her time as an adventurer had been punctuated by ambush after ambush. It occurred to her that Michael probably knew that, and he was thinking of her safety. What she thought was just a toy turned out to be Michael's way of actually caring what happens to her. Suddenly the wheels began to turn in her brain, and the value of having such a device hit her like a truck load of clue.

"Aha! There it is! That little fracker... I missed a check box! That's why it went wild!" Michael exclaimed.

"So it's fixed now?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded and hummed.

"I'm not going to mess with it anymore tonight though, because that little stupid mistake was probably because I'm getting tired. I'll mess with it tomorrow." Michael said.

And with that, he unplugged the drone and set it aside. Sherry watched as he went on to other projects on his computer and with his papers.

"Excuse me a moment sweetie." Sherry said.

Sherry slid out of the chair. Heading to the bathroom, she quickly and quietly closed and locked the door.

...

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful glossy raven hair draped elegantly downwards as she leaned forward and seemingly confronted her own reflection. It was time for her to do some soul searching.

"_I had come here assuming he was a powerful mage, but learned he knew nothing of magic. Then I assumed he was helpless, especially after needing my help that first night_." Sherry thought.

...

"_But could it be that he is actually quite capable of taking care of himself? Perhaps what he lacks in (magical) strength, he makes up for with ingenuity_?" Sherry thought.

...

"_He used the best tool available to heal his wounds, which was me. And he never complained or panicked, just calmly solved the problem_." Sherry thought.

...

"_Will I ever learn what he is capable of doing if I keep changing him every time he does something I don't like? Like now_?" Sherry thought.

...

"_It's obvious he wants to make use of my abilities. He trusted that I would be there, and I was there. I wish to learn what abilities he has as well. I want to trust his abilities, for the day I need them_." Sherry thought.

...

"_But can I trust myself to resist the urge_?" Sherry thought.

She looked down at her hand, the tendrils of demonic energy appearing at her finger tips.

"_Perhaps a barrier... something to distance me from the temptation. I can always go back to the mindflayer and order her to remove it_." Sherry thought.

She brought her hand up to her own ear, and felt the tendrils penetrate inside. Her tendrils entered her brain, found the knowledge needed to alter another person's brain, and sealed them away. And just like that, she made it where she could no longer alter her own or anyone else's mind without help. As the tendrils left her ears and faded away, she gasped and collapsed against the bathroom sink.

...

~A Few Minutes Later~

...

Sherry staggered out of the bathroom on a pair of shaky legs. She was so shaky that she had even taken off her heels, just so she could stay upright. As soon as she entered the living room, she went straight for Michael.

"Hey, were you playing with yourself in the bathroom?" Michael asked suddenly.

Sherry shook her head, and collapsed into the chair with him.

*SMOOCH

"I love you sweetie." Sherry whispered.

She nuzzled up against him and rested her head against his shoulder, smooching him again on the cheek.

"I love you too you know." Michael said.

"I love you more." Sherry giggled.

...

"I just wish your studies were done... I want to make love." Sherry said, whispering the last part.

"Well, uh, I finished a little while ago and..." Michael said hesitantly.

Sherry jerked in excitement.

"Truthfully? You're done?" Sherry said in shock.

"Yep, I'm all done. There's no doubt I'll get an A, so that degree is as good as signed and in my hand. It don't look like much, but it took two years of busting my ass to get here." Michael said, smiling.

"I'm proud of you sweetie! I just wish I had been here to help you through it." Sherry cheered.

"Thanks. I wish you had been here too. It would have made it so much better. Well anyways..." Michael said, sighing.

He turned and reached for his keyboard.

"Oh no you don't!" Sherry exclaimed.

She grabbed his hands and gently redirected them, and his arms, towards her.

"You've done enough work for one day sweetie. I don't want you pushing yourself." Sherry said kindly.

*Smooch

*SMOOCH

*SMOOOOOOOCH

"I'll make you dinner, and then we can retire for the night in our love nest." Sherry hummed.

"But you already fed me." Michael said, confused.

"Those paltry snacks can't replace a proper meal. Please actually wait here this time." Sherry pleaded.

Sherry turned to go towards the kitchen, but stopped and turned around when Michael jumped to his feet and followed her.

"Hey!" Sherry exclaimed.

"I'm thirsty." Michael said, grinning.

...

"Sit!" Sherry ordered, pointing at the chair.

...

..

.

"You're not going to sit... are you?" Sherry asked.

"Nope." Michael said flatly.

Michael pushed past her, went to the kitchen, got a beer, and came back to the living room. Only then did he sit.

"Insolent fool. I would have got that for you." Sherry grumbled.

As Sherry wandered off, Michael sat back on his couch with his freshly opened beer and smiled in victory.

"_She can't do EVERYTHING for me._" Michael thought.

He took a drink, and shivered as the cheap swill crossed his tongue. A few moments passed as he sat in silence before he looked down and noticed the book Sherry had been reading earlier. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and read it.

...

..

.

"_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same... my great thought in living is himself. If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be. And if all __else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger. I should not seem a part of it_."

Michael's eyes widened as he read the old literature passage. It was clear Sherry had spent a lot of time on that one page. The paper was crinkled and the book binding was stretched out so it would stay open on that one page. He could even see stains from her fingers. Every other page before and after that page was untouched.

"_If that doesn't perfectly represent monster girls, I don't know what does. Especially Sherry_." Michael thought.

...

A hard metallic object slipped out of the book and thumped on Michael's lap. He grabbed it and looked at it.

"_Huh? A key? An old fashioned... intricate... key? Wait a minute_!" Michael thought.

He quickly jumped up and grabbed his copy of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, and thumbed through the pages.

"_Sure enough. It's a succubus's key. Holy shit! Ohhhhhh... this gives me ideas~!_" Michael thought.

Glancing around the living room, Michael noticed his ocarina sitting as if on display on his desk. A devilish smile formed on his lips.

...

Sherry was in the kitchen with a skillet, preparing a quick meal for Michael before they went to bed. The way she saw it, those snacks she had given him over the previous several hours were a poor substitute for a proper meal. She was just getting ready to dump the ingredients in the skillet, when she noticed the burner was off.

"Strange, I was certain I turned that on." Sherry murmured.

*Clickclick WHOOSH

She ignited the gas and turned back to her ingredients, but found the ingredients were missing.

"WHAT?!" Sherry exclaimed.

*Click

Her eyes darted to the burner, which was once again turned off. She twirled around, and found the culprit. Michael, who was grinning and holding her bowl of ingredients.

"You pest! I'm trying to cook your meal!" Sherry exclaimed, smiling.

Michael didn't say a word. He simply opened the fridge and slid the bowl inside. Then Sherry noticed his left hand, which at that point had been concealed at his side.

...

His hand held the ocarina. Her eyes went wide in shock. The moment she laid eyes on it, her legs rubbed together in anticipation.

"I'm not hungry... for food." Michael said, eyes glinting.

Michael raised the ocarina to his lips, and blew a single solitary note.

...

..

.

Sherry found herself sitting on the bed in the bedroom, with no recollection of how she got there. Her admittedly meager clothes felt unbearably hot and itchy, so she stripped them off and cast them aside. Michael was standing by the door, looking her over with amused eyes. Her first urge was to pounce him the moment she saw him, but she realized that the urge wasn't as strong as her curiosity.

"How did I..." Sherry started.

"You see this?" Michael interrupted.

He waved an intricate key at her, and she let out a gasp.

"My succubus key! How did you find it?" Sherry exclaimed.

"Oh please... you were using it as a bookmark." Michael chuckled.

He turned and placed the tip of the key against the center of the wood door, and it sank in as if the wood was made out of putty. He turned the key, and he heard an actual sound.

*CLICK

The walls, ceiling, and floor all began to glow a faint pink. They were locked inside, with no way in or out, other than to avoid each other until the key ran out of mana or to unlock the door with the key. Something Michael had no plans on doing.

...

Just seconds before Michael locked the door, Sherry cast a quick teleportation spell and summoned a bottle from her cabinet in the kitchen. The door clicked, and the magic wall formed. Sherry formed a victorious smile.

"You haven't left me alone for an instant today. I know I said to go all out, but I'm tired of getting blue balled every which way..." Michael said.

As he turned away from the door, he kept talking.

"... from... sunday... oh...ho...ly..." Michael stammered.

Sherry was no longer alone on the bed. There were two of her, identical in every way. The one on the left was holding an intricately designed bottle with a crystal stopper in the top.

"Hello sweetie." Sherry said.

"Hello sweetie." Sherry echoed.

Michael turned pale as both women said the exact same thing in the exact same pitch and tone. They were both Sherry. She had used a doppelganger potion, despite the warnings in the encyclopedia that only men should drink it.

...

"Ohh...~" The two copies groaned.

*POP

A third Sherry appeared, right next to the other two. There wasn't enough room on the bed, so she squeaked and fell to the floor.

...

..

.

"I immediately regret my decision!" Michael exclaimed.

Michael whirled around and jammed the succubus key back into the bedroom door, and twisted it.

*CLICK

*Nirrrooowww

The pink magical barrier faded, and he quickly opened the door to escape. Just before Michael could exit the door and slam it behind him, he felt three sets of arms wrap around him.

"Noooo~" Michael wailed.

The door shut at the same time as one of the clones pried the key out of his fingers.

*CLICK

The magic barrier went back up, and Michael was dragged helplessly to the bed.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything's fine." Sherry soothed.

They pulled him down onto the soft blankets, coiling around him and softly caressing him. One of them held his wrists over his head, and the others kept his legs pinned.

"Don't run off sweetie. We haven't even started yet. I promise you'll be fine." Sherry one said.

"I love you sweetie." Sherry two said.

"Cock..." Sherry three said.

...

"Oooooohhh!" The clones groaned.

"Oh my god..." Michael winced.

*POP

A fourth smiling Sherry appeared in a puff of red smoke, who immediately latched onto him with her soft warm arms.

"Soooo handsome. Tall, strong, dreamy eyes, nice butt..." Sherry four complimented.

The fourth Sherry stared ceaselessly at his body, shamelessly checking him out. Even with the predicament he was in, Michael couldn't help but be fascinated by what was happening. He knew he was under threat of death by snu snu, but he knew that it was just Sherry surrounding him. It brought him a strange sort of comfort being surrounded by the woman he loved. And the strange words coming from the clones confused and intrigued him.

"How much of that stuff did you drink?" Michael asked, concerned.

"The whole thing sweetie." Sherry said.

"There's more of me to love you sweetie." Sherry two said.

"Cock." Sherry three drooled.

"Sweetie looks scared. I should hug him. I wonder if he will mind." Sherry four said.

"Huh?" Michael grunted.

Sherry four wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him in a big bear hug.

"Why would you think I would mind a hug?" Michael asked.

"Hmm? Oh did I say that out loud?" Sherry one asked.

"He thinks I'm hugging him, but it's totally an excuse to play with that sexy body of his." Sherry four said.

"I love sweetie so much!" Sherry two exclaimed.

"Cock!" Sherry three drooled.

...

"_Whoa. Her clones are saying her thoughts out loud. She probably doesn't even realize it_." Michael thought.

Although she seemed to have a great amount of control over her new bodies, wielding them like new appendages, it was obvious she was slipping. Things she was thinking internally was getting voiced by the individual clones. Michael thought that it might be a good way to learn the way Sherry thinks, if he survived long enough.

"Sweetie... I love you... so much... I need you... and it's getting worse... with every new copy..." The clones said in turn.

*POP

A fifth and sixth Sherry appeared at the same time, completing the circle of succubii entrapping Michael on the bed. One of them straddled his stomach, but he wasn't sure which one. He had already lost track of the order in which they had appeared, not that it mattered since they were all his wife.

"Someone needs some loving~" Sherry one sang.

"It'll feel good, I promise~" Sherry two sang.

"Cooooooock~" Sherry three sang.

"I love you so much~" Sherry four sang.

"Sweetie... fuck me~" Sherry five sang.

"I'm going to eat you up~" Sherry six sang.

...

"_Never mind. There's nothing in that head of hers that isn't sex._" Michael thought.

...

The clones of Sherry pressed in from every direction, their hands and fingers reaching out towards him. They gently touched him, and their fingers and palms massaged and caressed his arms and chest. He felt someone grab his butt, and another one cup her hands around his legs.

"Cock!" Sherry cried.

And with that subtle statement, one of the doppelgangers mounted him. The others helped line Michael up so the cock hungry Sherry could impale herself, which she did with a cry of joy.

"Cock! Finally! I've waited all day!" A Sherry cried.

"Gaaah! Ah! What? What's that? Oh my freaking..." Michael cried out.

*Hehe

*Hehehehe

*He

*HEHEHE

The Sherry clones giggled.

"Does it feel amazing? Now you know why today was skinship day! Because it makes the real thing a hundred times better!" A Sherry giggled.

"But now skinship day is officially over... sweetie~" Another Sherry whispered in his ear.

"OOoohohhoooohhhhhh... yeah...~" Michael moaned.

As one of the copies rode him gently, the others continually fondled and touched his body. One of them produced a bottle of lotion, and they all spread it sensually across his skin.

"Hmm... this is good." Michael hummed.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of sweetie. I knew you could handle so much attention at once." Sherry cooed.

One of the copies leaned down and planted a smooch on his lips.

"MMmmph..." Michael said, muffled.

He looked around at the wall of succubus flesh surrounding him. He might have reached out and touched one of them back, but his arms were still being held by one of the doppelgangers. Slowly the sensation of pleasure increased.

"Ah wait... wh.. that's too much. Slow down!" Michael cried.

"Slow down what? Slow down my love for you? I can't do that sweetie. I love you too much." Sherry insisted.

"No wait! Stop touching me there! You're... making me... dizzy..." Michael pleaded.

His pleas for mercy were useless. Sherry had split into six bodies, and each one had all the full senses and feelings of a normal succubus. So her feelings of love and attraction towards Michael was literally multiplied six times. She could see him through six sets of eyes, smell him through six noses, and six hearts ached for him. Sherry was experiencing the very effect that the encyclopedia had warned about. One inma was enough to drown a man in love, but if they split into many, it would be enough to overwhelm a normal man. Sherry believed Michael could handle it, and he certainly would need to get used to the idea if she was ever going to be successful with her harem plans.

"Ooo... I think it's happening... again..." The clones groaned.

*POP

"OH MY GOD NO! NOOOOO!" Michael cried.

"MMMPH! MMMMMMM! MMPHMM!MMMMMAAAAAHELP!" Michael cried, muffled.

...

..

.

~One week later~

In the town that Michael lived was an airport full of people crawling over each other to get where they were going. A solitary non descript man made his way through the crowd against the flow, and arrived at the customs desk.

"Name?"

"Alistair Grey." Alistair answered.

The woman at the customs station looked him over, checked his paperwork, and had him through without any fuss. There was no one else in line with him. He was the only arrival.

...

Shortly later, Alistair was standing at the luggage carousel, waiting for his bag. He looked to his left and right, and no one else was waiting with him. Not that it bothered him, because he was on edge leaving his home country and visiting a place he had never been before. A place where everyone was trying to leave, and where no one wanted to come. So he had no problem getting his bag alone, and he quickly made off with it.

"This whole place has gone to pot. What a bloody mess." Alistair remarked quietly.

...

"_Damn I hate crowds_." Alistair thought, shuddering.

Alistair was your almost stereotypical gaming nerd. An introvert, he tended to stay away from groups of people and social events, preferring the comfort and solitude of his apartment. He had pale skin and shaggy dark brown hair, and he didn't give a hell if anyone told him off about it. Even if he was a bit of a social introvert, he had no fear of speaking whatever was on his mind, which came in handy as he made his way through the crowds of panicked people. His biggest problem was with the ladies.

...

Under the edge of his dark hair were a pair of sea grey eyes that darted every which way. He looked quite the shifty bloke, but anyone who knew him would know those eyes were chock full of sheer intelligence and ravenous curiosity. In a lot of ways both Michael Collins and Alistair Grey were one and alike, other than being born in different countries. Alistair had been born in Canada, but he had spent much of his life in the UK. Thus the accent, which Michael thought was the best thing since sliced bread.

"_I've never been to the states before. At least it's a lot like home, and everyone speaks English. This should be easy peasy. It's basically Canada_South._" Alistair thought.

Just as he thought that, a dozen U.S. Marines barreled by. Each one had an M4 at the ready.

"_Um... never mind_." Alistair thought, shocked.

Moments after that thought, Alistair looked out a wall of windows towards the city. It took him several moments, even with his intelligent mind, to comprehend the scale of what he was seeing.

"Oh bloody hell! What... the fuck?" Alistair exclaimed.

Alistair plastered his face right up to the glass as he stared at the looming dark cloud hanging ominously over the city. Roughly the entire city was covered, and a military helicopter flew overhead towards the corner which wasn't contaminated. Several dark figures of creatures fluttered around in the darkness, their true forms concealed for all but those who could guess what they were. Trees and greenery which was growing in the darkness took on a strange twisted appearance.

"It's...a demon realm." Alistair murmured quietly, in awe.

He was transfixed on the sight of it, and stared out unceasingly towards the darkness. The only thing which was capable of drawing his attention was the sound of someone calling his name behind him.

"Alistair Grey? Is anyone here called Alistair Grey?" A girl called.

Alistair turned around and saw a cute girl walking through the crowd inspecting the faces of the people in the hallway. She was holding a sign which had 'Alistair Grey' written on it. She glanced towards Alistair who was standing by the glass and smiled sweetly.

"Are you Alistair?" The girl asked nicely.

Alistair nodded nervously.

"Tttt..that's me." Alistair stammered.

The girl broke out in a huge happy smile. There was something familiar about that sort of smile, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It seemed as if the girl hadn't been getting much sleep lately, with a rather sleepy face. But even then she still managed a wide smile that flashed her teeth.

"Mistress Searraigh sent me to pick you up and... give you a ride." The girl explained.

"_Searraigh? Oh yeah that's right, that's her name. The mistress part is pretty peculiar though_." Alistair thought.

Alistair nodded again.

"Here I am. I'm ready." Alistair said, blushing.

"_Bugger... why do I always have to be so flaming bad at talking to women? Oh she's cute though. And probably a monster girl._" Alistair thought.

"Great! Follow me, we've got a car out front." The girl said.

"We?" Alistair asked.

His question was never answered, and he hurried to keep up with the nearly trotting girl. Despite her sleepy appearance and tone of voice, she seemed full of energy.

...

After making their way through the crowds of people leaving for the next flight to anywhere, Alistair and the girl found their way to a parked car. It was a big black Ford Expedition with tinted windows.

"_This isn't dodgy at all!_" Alistair thought sarcastically.

When Alistair opened up the back passenger door and looked inside, another gorgeous woman was there waiting for him. Her eyes surveyed him slowly, her lips wearing an amused smile. She had the dress and appearance of a mature business woman, but without even a single wrinkle in her flawless skin. Another younger looking woman was in the front right passenger seat, also gazing in his direction with seductive eyes. Alistair knew exactly what they were in an instant, even if they all appeared human.

_"...YESSSSSSS_!" Alistair thought.

"You're Mr. Grey?" The business woman asked seductively.

"That's right love." Alistair replied smoothly.

All his anxiousness around women was gone in an instant. He immediately felt right at home with their lascivious stares. He knew exactly where he stood, and that gave him confidence. The girl in the front passenger seat hopped out and gently pried the bag from his fingers. She was dressed like a maid.

"I'll take care of this Mr. Grey! Just take a seat and make yourself comfortable." The maid girl said enthusiastically.

The maid girl walked around and put his luggage in the back of the suv, and Alistair watched her every move. Looking... or more accurately staring straight at her butt as she rounded the car. A butt that swayed back and forth in that ~tight~ maid outfit.

"Why don't you sit down next to me, we have a ~lot~ to talk about~." The business woman said seductively.

The woman patted the seat next to her, indicating where she wanted Alistair to sit. He crawled into the car and sat in the middle of the bench seat right next to her. Before he could turn and close the door behind him, it shut with a dull thump. The sleepy girl with the sign stole the spot to his immediate right, closing the door behind her. She was smiling devilishly and staring straight in his eyes. The maid girl hopped into the driver seat and flashed a smile back at the three of them.

The SUV drove away from the airport and straight towards the city clouded in darkness. Alistair sat in the center of the bench seat as small as he could make himself as he trembled in a mixture of excitement and anxiety over what was coming next. He felt the occasional brush against his body from both the left and right, and he quickly realized that they were not timed with bumps in the road. On one hand he was excited about monster girls becoming reality, but on the other hand he wasn't used to how ...blunt... they were being. He wasn't used to being started at, bumped into, touched, or spoken to in the aggressive way those girls were doing.

"So uh... you're all chums with Mike and Searraigh?" Alistair asked.

"That's right~" The maid girl sang.

A nailed finger found its way under his chin and lifted his gaze until he was level with the businesswoman. It seemed as if her eyes were staring straight into his soul.

"My name is the Desdemona, and that's Crimson, and that's April who you've already met." Desdemona said sweetly.

"Hiiii~" The two other girls sang.

"Hello ladies." Alistair replied, smiling.

"Tell me handsome, are you seeing anyone?" Desdemona asked bluntly.

Alistair shook his head side to side.

"Just like the mistress said!" Crimson exclaimed.

Suddenly Alistair felt a couple arms drape over his shoulders and a warm feeling of breathing tickle his neck. A surprisingly soft body pressed against him.

"Well that's certainly interesting." Desdemona said seductively.

There was a slight pause as a pair of lips met the back of his neck, followed by a playful bite on the ear. Desdemona looked over his shoulder.

"Alright dear. It's time. You don't have to keep it up." Desdemona said.

"Keep up wha... WAAAA!" Alistair cried.

The arms draped around his shoulders suddenly shimmered in a red light, and were replaced with arms covered in dense white wool. The second the wool appeared, Alistair began to feel pleasantly drowsy.

"I don't know how the mistress keeps up that spell as long as she does." Crimson said in amazement.

"It's because she's a lot more powerful than us. She's the mistress." April said sleepily.

"Hmm. Yeah. That's one corporation I wouldn't want to run." Desdemona shook her head.

Desdemona leaned forward and planted a lewd kiss right on his lips. He was so bewildered and sleepy that he couldn't manage much more than a weak squeak. Pinned between the two girls, he started to have a small freakout as his wildest dream came true.

"Were...sheep!" Alistair cried.

He realized at last why he recognized her particular sleepy/toothy smile. It was the same kind of smile as the weresheep on the encyclopedia profile picture. His heart was thumping like mad as he sank into her magic embrace.

"I think he's talking about you April." Desdemona noted.

"Yeaaaah~ probably." April sang drowsily.

Desdemona placed a hand on Alistair's chest, and discovered just how fast his heart was pounding.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. The mistress gave us explicit instructions to take good care of you. We're taking you home." Desdemona said softly.

"And we're already there!" Crimson cheered.

...

..

.

The four of them got out of the SUV and made their way to the house's front door. When Alistair was pulled out of the weresheep's grasp, he began to wake up. His head swiveled and his eyes took in the sights. It was huge luxurious two story house, with a gigantic green landscape and a five car garage. He stopped dead in his tracks and gaped.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming inside and that's final!" Desdemona insisted.

She tugged his arm and dragged him along, all while he was swinging his head around on a swivel to take in every sight. They got inside, and Crimson closed the door behind them.

"This is posh!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Thanks, it's my house. I was a top tier executive in a big tech company before all this happened. Before I got a new body." Desdemona recounted.

...

"Oh yeah. Alright, I guess it's time for me to drop the disguise too." Desdemona said.

"Yeah, you sure couldn't do it in the car." Both Crimson and April noted.

Alistair watched with perked interest as Desdemona moved to the center of the room.

...

Her body rippled with crimson, her form twisting and changing...

"Ohhhhh... here it comes..." Desdemona moaned.

*POOF

*Clop Clop

Hooves clopped on the hardwood floor. Had it not been for the fact she was wearing a skirt, Desdemona would have certainly destroyed her own clothes when the lower half of her body exploded out in mounds of rippling horse muscle.

"_Holy fuck! A bicorn!_" Alistair thought.

Alistair instinctually took a step back and covered the front of his pants with his hands. Crimson transformed as well, but her changes were not as dramatic as Desdemona, with bundles of feathers popping out of the cuffs of her maid outfit and wolf ears flopping down off the sides of her head.

"My good god... a Bicorn and Kikimora all at once!" Alistair exclaimed, recoiling.

The three girls stood there and kind of looked at each other awkwardly.

"You know what we're supposed to be?" They asked.

Alistair nodded, collapsing into a nearby leather couch. He pointed a shaking finger at each one and said their species, and they all looked at each other.

"Weresheep..." April mouthed.

"Kikiwhata?" Crimson coughed.

"Bicorn... sounds... well I guess it's because of the two horns?" Desdemona reasoned, touching her head.

...

"Yeah. A bicorn is derived from a unicorn. A kikimora is a type of wolf with feathers. And a weresheep is exactly as it sounds." Alistair explained.

"We had no idea. We don't know anything about... that." Desdemona said, shrugging.

"You were all human once?" Alistair asked, shocked.

The three of them nodded.

"As I said, I was an exec with a big company. I remember one day giving some girl straight out of 'Fear and Loathing' directions to the police station, and the next thing I know she's at my door. Then I was waking up like this, 30 years younger and oodles sexier." Desdemona recounted.

"I worked at a gas station with some loud mouth foreign guy, trying to get through college, when that same woman came in asking for some fat guy. Next thing I know, a few days later, she jumps me on my way back to work and turns me into this." Crimson recounted.

"Same deal for me, 'cept I worked at a furniture store. Same woman and all, but she turned me into one of the ten sheep that hops over the fence. At least she cured my insomnia." April said, smiling lopsided.

...

"We all wondered for a while why she picked us, and we eventually figured it out." Desdemona explained.'

"The mistress, Searraigh, said the same phrase to all of us. 'You shall be rewarded'... or something. And this is our reward." Crimson said.

"It's a good one too!" April added.

"She told us we have these bodies because of Michael Collins." Desdemona added.

...

"_Mike you glorious bastard YOU REMEMBERED_!" Alistair thought.

April lightly plopped down on the couch next to Alistair and snuggled up against his arm. He felt that drowsiness start creeping back.

"We're also thirsty as fuck." April said bluntly.

Desdemona shuffled in closer and knelt down on her four legs right next to the couch. Creeping in as close as she could, she took up Alistair's other arm on the opposite side of April. Her sizable breasts smushed up against his shoulder, and her piercing eyes stared into his. All three of them wore seductive lustful smiles as they crept closer and pinned him to the couch. Crimson managed to get his shoes off and massaged his feet.

"Tell me cutie, what's going through your mind right now? Or are you even capable of thinking with the three of us so close?" Desdemona asked softly.

*Moan

"Fufu, then I'll tell you what's on my mind. Namely you." Desdemona said, oozing seduction.

All of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I have a romantic dinner planned master, so that you can get to know us. I even found some nice bottles of wine." Crimson added.

"And then after we can get to know you, very very well." Desdemona whispered.

There was a pause as April squeezed in tighter and rubbed her fluffy body against his vigorously.

"I don't want to wait for after dinner. I won the roshambo and I get his first time." April argued.

"He just got off a plane. The poor master is probably starving!" Crimson countered.

"I've starving too." April murmured lustfully.

"We all are dear, but remember what the mistress said. We have to take good care of him. Dinner first, then we may eat." Desdemona said.

"Okay..." April said, dejected.

April let out a cute sigh and gently let Alistair free.

"I should probably tell you now, there's no escape. We're going to keep you here forever." Desdemona said.

"Oooh..." Alistair said.

"How's it feel, going from single... to dating... to married all in one day?" Desdemona asked.

"It's unbelievable!" Alistair exclaimed, bewildered.

"You had better believe it~! You're our husband now whether you like it or not." Desdemona sang.

"Whether I like it or not..." Alistair parroted.

"Now don't go trying to run away sexy, because we like you and we're going to keep you. If you try to leave, I'll pin you against the wall or chase you down with my horse legs and..." Desdemona tried to say.

"I won't run away if you kiss me." Alistair blurted.

All three of them smiled.

"Sweet, he's on board. I guess guys are reasonable after all." April said.

"I wonder why the mistress said for us to do all those things to keep him here." Crimson said.

"Yeah I know right? It's like she treats men like wild game. And that vial of... whatever the hell that drug was. OOF! It sent me up the wall, dripping and the whole nine yards!" April said.

"Oh... so that's why the ceiling fan blade was covered in lady cum." Desdemona noted.

"Yeah something like that... hehe." April giggled.

"Then there was those ropes she gave us to tie him up with..." Crimson noted.

...

"...my kiss?" Alistair murmured.

Desdemona slipped closer to Alistair and placed her womanly lips against his. She pressed tighter, and tighter, and even tighter until he couldn't resist her tongue anymore.

*Smooch

*Smack

*Pwah

Desdemona broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed like she was squeezing a teddy bear. It was a protective hug, one in which the other two joined. Alistair sighed and let himself be immersed in the sensation of warmth coming from the three women. He thought to himself that if it were a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"You're not put off by any of this? I mean... we literally just met." Crimson asked.

"If I were still human, and a guy was clinging to me like this... I would be panicking." Desdemona noted.

Alistair shook his head side to side, which was difficult to do considering how tightly they were clinging to him.

"Nono love, everything's peachy keen. It's just..." Alistair said, trailing off.

He reached a hand out and gently brushed against Desdemona's flank, which rippled and twitched in response. She was utterly silky smooth to the touch. He did the same to Crimson, and her fluffy feathers ruffled.

"I know a lot about monster girls. Nothing you've done has put me off at all. I knew what you were the moment I saw you." Alistair added.

They all glanced at each other for several moments.

...

"Is it just me... or did we luck out?" Crimson asked.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"His hair is a bit messy, but I like it. Makes him look like a famous pop star." Crimson noted.

Desdemona raked her fingers through his hair.

"There... now he looks like John Lennon." Desdemona said, chuckling.

"If his hair was blonde, he'd look like the prime minister." April joked.

"His accent is sexy as hell." Desdemona noted.

...

..

.

Happy laughter echoed out of that fancy house as Alistair was introduced to his new home, and to his new life.


	9. Chapter 7

Day ...?

It never ends.

...

Days and nights blur together.

...

Through his hazy mind and aching body, he wonders.

"_Was it always like this? Was my life before... a dream? I don't remember a time when it wasn't like this_."

His entire body has been violated. His skin had been defiled by her succubus tongue, and every inch of him had been molested by her succubus fingers. Everything down to his individual cells has been violated by the succubus. He could feel it. His entire body trembled in otherworldly ecstasy. But even then, the pleasantness of the situation had long since worn off. The pleasure was still there, but his enjoyment of it had faded. He wondered about that. The words of the succubus had ravished his ears, telling him he should be enjoying it. It made him wonder if something was wrong with him. It made him question his own sanity.

...

He wonders if even his mind was violated by the succubus. His past is a jumble, and even recalling his name is difficult through the unending waves of pleasure. All caused by the devilish succubus, which seemed permanently attached to his body like a parasite.

"What day is it?"

It had been an eternity since he had heard or spoken anything, other than moans of pleasure and the devilish sweet nothings whispered in his ears. So his voice was raspy.

"The day is today, and the time is right now." Sherry answered coyly.

...

"What's my name?"

"Michael Collins." Sherry said, winking knowingly.

"_So I remembered that just fine. At least my brain is working ok_." Michael thought.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden sweetie? We've been going at it nonstop. What's wrong? Are you ill?" Sherry asked, worried.

"Wait... what?" Michael asked.

Sherry shrugged.

"I'm just worried. You took the lead right at the beginning, and then suddenly stopped." Sherry noted.

Michael's head flopped back on the pillow and he stared at the ceiling in amazement.

"_Did she violate me or did I violate her_?" Michael wondered.

*Groooooooooowl

Michael's stomach growled loudly.

!

"Oh gees, I think my blood sugar is getting me again. When was the last time I ate?" Michael asked.

"Too long." Sherry said darkly.

Michael placed his hands on her hips and gently tried to push her off.

*TUG

Michael pushed a little harder, but he couldn't seem to get her dislodged off his manhood.

"Sherry let go, I need to get up." Michael said.

"I can't. You knotted me." Sherry replied, grinning.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me! I'm not a dog! Let go!" Michael exclaimed.

*SMACK

Sherry smacked her hips down hard on Michael, forcing him deep inside. He moaned and collapsed back on the pillow.

"Fuck me more daddy! Woof woof~!" Sherry panted like a dog.

*Pwap

*Pwap

*Pwap

...

..

.

Sherry arched her back and cried out in joy, her orgasm crashing into her like a tsunami.

"Yes! Fuck! YES!" Sherry cried.

*POMF

And she fell back on top of Michael, panting for real.

"Okay...*gulp... I'll stop playing around and actually let you go~" Sherry gasped.

Michael tried lifting Sherry off again, and she actually permitted him to slide out. As he pushed her off, he couldn't help but notice how soft and squishy her body had become.

"You like my hips?" Sherry asked.

"You're really soft. It's nice." Michael murmured distantly.

"So you like soft women." Sherry noted.

"Mmmhmm..." Michael hummed in agreement.

Sherry smiled and immediately planted several kisses all over his lips.

"Thus explaining why my body has grown softer and curvier. All for you." Sherry said.

"Come again?" Michael asked.

"My body... it's changing. Because there are thousands of them now. All over." Sherry said, murmuring distantly.

...

"Thousands of what?" Michael asked.

"Monsters. Thousands and thousands. Tens of thousands. Perhaps hundreds of thousands. All their demonic energy is flowing back straight to me. Every moment that passes, my power bloats! Ha!" Sherry said, laughing.

...

"Why do you look at me like that? Are you afraid of my power?" Sherry asked.

"No. I'm afraid for you. Are you going to be okay? What is all that energy doing to you?" Michael asked.

"Of course I'll be okay. All that power just means I can become the perfect woman for you. My power places me with an elite few, who rule under Lilith." Sherry explained.

In truth, Michael wasn't afraid of her power. He was intimidated by it. Every moment that went by, Sherry's power grew. And at the same time, Michael saw it as Sherry becoming more distant from him. He was just a normal human, and she was something... else. He saw her growing, and he felt left behind.

...

..

.

~A Few Minutes Later~

.

..

...

Michael walked out into the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks. The entire room looked twisted somehow, like someone had liquefied the room and stirred it with a paint stick. And it was dark. Michael waved his hands in front of him and tried going through it.

"Crap, I can't see where I'm going." Michael grumbled.

He staggered forward, tripping on something in the darkness.

*Pant

*GAAAASP

...

"I... can't breathe!" Michael gasped.

Michael collapsed on the ground, his lungs struggling to take in the soup like atmosphere. Sherry quickly rushed past him and started opening windows.

"Breathe sweetie! Here comes some fresh air!" Sherry encouraged.

...

*GAAAAASP

*GAAAASP

*GASP

...

*Sigh

...

Sherry fell to her knees next to Michael and propped him up against her.

"I'm sorry about that sweetie. Here's some water." Sherry apologized.

Michael took the glass and chugged it.

...

~A Few Minutes Later~

...

Sherry had her hand hovering over Michael as she cast a spell to help him breathe a little better. The air had cleared out a bit, and with it went the strange visual warping.

"What... was that?" Michael asked.

"That is what happens when demonic energy collects in one area to an extreme. Our home was similar to what the Royal Makai is like." Sherry explained.

"The...Royal... wait isn't that where Lilith has her seat of power? The darkest-of-the-dark demon realms?" Michael asked.

"Yes indeed. A great amount of demonic energy dwells there, and it is very difficult for humans to live comfortably. But I opened the window, so things are back to normal." Sherry reassured.

"Whew! For a minute, I thought a normal demon realm was like that. I thought I had made a really bad mistake." Michael said.

Michael waved his arm around, looking for something to grab so he could stand up. Sherry helped him to his feet.

"Of course you didn't make a mistake! Surely even though it was hard to breathe, the air smelled sweet? And it made your skin tingle pleasantly?" Sherry asked.

...

"No not really. I don't think... I... like..." Michael hesitated.

"WHAT?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Sherry bellowed.

Michael didn't say anything. His body sagged against her. Sherry tilted her head in confusion.

"Sweetie?" Sherry questioned.

...

"I need to sit down." Michael murmured.

He lurched away from her and stumbled towards the chair.

...

"*mumble"

"What sweetie?" Sherry asked, concerned.

"Barabajagal." Michael mumbled.

"Ehh? What's that?" Sherry asked.

"Barabajagal... was his name..." Michael murmured.

"Who's bar...jaggle? What?" Sherry asked, utterly confused.

Michael whirled around, and Sherry saw a line of drool leaving the corner of his mouth.

"Barabajagal!" Michael shouted at the top of his lungs.

*CRASH

And with that Michael flopped to the floor, with a nearby lamp table crashing down on top of him. Something made out of glass shattered.

"Sweetie!" Sherry screamed.

...

..

.

~Shortly Later~

.

..

...

"Mmmph"

"Mmmmuah"

*Slosh

*Schlip

*Smack

*Puah!

...

Michael slowly opened his eyes, just in time to see Sherry lowering her lips down to meet his. Her warm wet tongue forced his teeth apart and swirled around inside his mouth. He could taste something very sweet, like raw sugar or some sort of candy.

*Puah!

"Swallow." Sherry whispered in his ear.

Michael swallowed, and he felt that sugar hit his stomach. He felt a little more clear headed right away. Sherry put something in her mouth and went in for seconds. Just like the first time, she forced his jaw open and swirled her sweet coated tongue around inside.

*Puah!

"Swallow again. That's it, good boy~" Sherry said sweetly.

...

"How are you feeling?" Sherry asked, concerned.

"A lot better. Thanks." Michael said, smiling.

Michael looked around and saw what Sherry had been feeding him. There was a jar of rock candy sitting on a tv dinner table next to his chair.

"Don't worry sweetie, that candy is just normal candy. I haven't done anything to it yet." Sherry explained.

Michael stuck his hand in the jar and fished out another piece, and threw it in his mouth to suck on for a while.

Sherry helped him to his feet, and threw an arm around him to give him some stability on his shaky legs.

"Sweetie, I must ask. What would have happened if I hadn't been here to give you sugar? What if you had been alone?" Sherry asked.

...

"I would been unconscious, and died. Slowly." Michael said bluntly.

Sherry wrapped her arms around him and warmly hugged him.

"That's so sad. You don't deserve that." Sherry said mournfully.

She pressed him against the wall and looked him right in the eye.

"This can never be allowed to happen again. I shan't permit it. You were nearly robbed of your future! It's FAR too soon to go to the next life!" Sherry insisted.

She pressed her soft body against him even harder.

"Do you understand? You must never come that close to death again!" Sherry pressed.

Michael nodded. Sherry nodded in turn, and hugged him again. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

"I have to admit... I've been afraid of that for a long time." Michael said.

Sherry's face twisted up in sorrow even more.

"I hate this. Many seasons ago, when my mistress stole away my mortality, I thought I was free. But each time you are threatened, I feel it return even harsher than before." Sherry whined.

Sherry's absent minded whining hit a chord with Michael.

"You're immortal?" Michael asked.

"Of course." Sherry said dismissively.

...

Sherry peeled away and looked Michael over.

"You need food. That sugar won't last you more than an hour at most. Then you'll crash again." Sherry noted.

"Yeah." Michael agreed.

She planted a simple smooch on his lips.

"Fear not my love, I'll make you a grand feast!" Sherry cheered.

And with that, she took off towards the kitchen. Michael was left alone to mull over the new distance that had appeared between them. He felt even more left behind.

...

..

.

Michael looked down at himself, and realized what a horrible state he was in. Besides being in his birthday suit, he was covered in Sherry's sexual juices.

"_Gross! What the frack did she do to me... wait I already know the answer. *Sigh._" Michael thought.

Michael shuffled towards the bathroom. He felt gross and uncomfortable, and wanted to take a shower.

"_You know that old saying, 'feeling like I got 69'ed by a grizzly'? Well I've got a new one. 'feeling like I got 69'ed by a succubus'_." Michael thought, musing.

He stepped into the shower, cranked the water on high, and grabbed the bar of soap off the rack. It was a special bar of soap, better than the average bar of soap that most people used. Extra strength soap for men, designed to fight body odor. Perfect for a guy like Michael who would often find himself bent over an engine compartment for hours in the hot Arizona sun.

*Scrub

*Scrubscrub

...

Michael rinsed off, and lifted his arm up to his nose.

"_Un freaking believable! I still smell it!_" Michael thought.

He went at it even harder, scrubbing himself down head to toe multiple times. Then he sniffed again.

"_Son of a..._" Michael thought.

He threw his nice deodorant soap back up on the rack, and grabbed another bar that had been sitting right next to it. It was a green bar of soap with pumice in it, designed to scrub away tough grease and oil stains on the hands and arms. It wasn't meant to scrub a whole body, but he didn't care.

*Scrub

*Scrub

...

Try as he might, even after scrubbing with not only high strength deodorizing soap and with mechanics soap repeatedly, he just could not scrub Sherry's smell off his skin. His skin was beginning to feel rubbed raw.

*Click... creak

"Sweetie? What are you doing in there by yourself?" Sherry asked.

"I'm taking a shower. I'll be out in a bit." Michael answered, chuckling.

Michael heard the door close again and footsteps approach the shower. On the other side of the curtain, he could see her shadowy outline flash red and change to a more human looking shape. Then the curtain was drawn aside and Sherry stepped into the shower with him.

"Hey what..." Michael protested.

She was naked of course, and he had to face away from her to hide his instant raging boner.

"You can't be alone. What if you passed out in here?" Sherry said.

"Oh please. Just admit it... you want to see me naked." Michael said, grinning.

...

"Sorry sweetie, but you're absolutely right." Sherry said, smiling sheepishly.

Michael chuckled.

"What about breakfast?" Michael asked.

"It is finished and on the warmer. May I please join you sweetie?" Sherry asked nicely.

"Alright, but there's not a lot of room in here for the both of us." Michael said.

"Which is why I am in my human disguise. Now stay still and I shall wash your back." Sherry said.

"You don't have to do that." Michael said.

"I learned from my days in Zipangu that wives are supposed to wash the backs of their husbands, as a sign of love and respect." Sherry said.

"This isn't Japa... I mean Zipangu. We don't do that here." Michael said.

Sherry swiped the soap bar and the wash cloth from his hands, and tried applying both to his back. He squirmed.

"Quit it!" Michael protested.

"No~pe!" Sherry sang.

She scrubbed a little bit, then made a displeased sound.

"I don't like this soap. It's far too rough. This will never do!" Sherry exclaimed.

*Crackle WHOOSH

Sherry transported a new bar of soap into the shower, and threw the two old ones out. When she started scrubbing with the new soap, she hummed in satisfaction.

"This smells much better~. I don't know what that other soap was, but it was quite unpleasant." Sherry said.

*Scrub

*Rub

*Rinse

*Scrub

"Oooohhh... what the heck... is that?" Michael moaned.

Sherry reached around and let Michael take a whiff of the bar of soap, which made his brain tingle.

"Like it? It's hand made by a little Danuki mother on the east side of Lescatie. It's said to have all kinds of wonderful beautifying effects on the body." Sherry hummed.

...

"It smells good..." Michael said, absent mindedly.

"Wonderful! Lean against the wall of the shower sweetie, I am going to press a bit harder." Sherry said.

"Um... ok?" Michael uncertainly muttered.

Michael couldn't see it from his angle, but a larger and larger devilish smile formed on her lips as the seconds ticked by. The reason why her smile grew, was because Michael was emitting pleasured moans more and more.

"Ah...ha...ahhhh Sh...er... ry" Michael gasped.

She squeezed her hands as if to answer his stuttering plea. His muscles involuntarily relaxed, and he slumped against the shower wall.

"OoooooOHhhhOhhhohhhoohohohhh~" Michael moaned.

"Hehe, I love this~" Sherry giggled.

Sherry reached around and groped him.

"Well now, what do we have here? You were this hard, and you didn't tell me?" Sherry teased.

"_Of course I knew the whole time, but no need to tell him that_." Sherry thought.

"Nooo! Stop it! Please!" Michael whimpered.

"No~pe!" Sherry refused.

"_She's going to attack me again! What about my sugar? Doesn't she care?_" Michael thought.

Sherry turned Michael around and leaned in for a kiss. She drew in a deep breath and puckered her dainty feminine lips, and her eyes fluttered shut.

*chu

The moment Sherry's lips met Michael's, her human disguise was cancelled. Just that little taste of his spirit energy was enough to make her succubus form burst out in every direction all at once. Her wing caught the shower head and knocked it right into Michael's face, choking him in high pressure shower water.

"AH! Sweetie!" Sherry cried.

After that, the whole scene devolved into an extended slow motion train wreck. Sherry tried to redirect the water away from Michael, ripping the shower curtain with her tail in the process. Her horn jabbed his cheek, and he flailed blindly to keep her from stabbing his eye out. The forgotten bar of soap got underfoot and the two of them quite comically took a dive to the bottom of the tub.

Michael reached around blindly for the faucet and managed to turn off the spraying water.

*Cough

*Hack cough

*Wheeze

"Sweetie! Can you breathe?" Sherry panicked.

"Yeah!" Michael coughed.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sherry asked.

"No. Your H cups broke my fall." Michael coughed.

"Thank goodness. If you move a little I could skinny past you..." Sherry suggested.

"I'm wedged against the tub. Can you move a bit to the..." Michael tried to say.

"Stop! My wing feels like it's about to break! Oh for goodness sake, enough of this madness!" Sherry cried out.

There was a flash of raw crimson as Sherry cast a spell. To Michael, it felt like the whole world was in a tailspin. The world spun round and round as he felt himself drop, until he landed on a certain soft and squishy succubus.

"Urf, I'm going to be sick... what did... WHAT THE FRACK!" Michael cried.

Michael craned his neck upwards, gaping at the looming mountain of white over his head. White, as in the white of the bathtub walls. Sherry rolled out of under Michael and hopped up to her feet.

"Much better. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort sweetie!" Sherry said.

OH MY FRACKING...WHAT THE FRACK DID YOU DO?!" Michael cried.

"Oh not much, I merely used a spell to shrink us down to a more comfortable size. I just used your idea sweetie." Sherry said.

"Since when was it my idea to take a shower while six inches tall!?" Michael countered.

"Well... never. Remember the little tiny whoop?" Sherry reminded.

...

"Oh. I guess that was my idea." Michael murmured.

...

"Instead of struggling to untangle ourselves, I made us smaller. Am I not clever?" Sherry asked.

"Okay yeah, I can't deny that." Michael relented.

Sherry darted forward and wrapped her arms around Michael's body in a huge bear hug. She leaned her full weight against him, and he started to teeter.

"Whoa!" Michael cried, falling.

Sherry flapped her wings and made sure Michael fell slowly the second time. She pressed him down with her body, and waved her magic healing hands all over him.

"Just making sure you really are okay sweetie." Sherry explained.

...

"Oh! Hehe... you've got a bruise here on your leg~" Sherry said seductively.

"Where?" Michael asked.

"Here~" Sherry cooed.

She stuck her hand between his legs and grabbed his package.

"Don't worry~ I'll kiss it and make it all better~" Sherry sang.

Before Michael could stop her, she proceeded to deep throat his cock all in one swallow.

...

~Much Later~

...

Sherry propped Michael's shrunken trembling body up against the side of the tub, straddling his lap.

"There we go. You're all clean and ready to start the day~!" Sherry cheered.

"Mmm" Michael grunted.

She slid her arms under his arms, and stretched her tiny wings out.

"Okay sweetie, hold on!" Sherry cheered.

She flapped her wings and lifted him up, carrying him up and away. Despite how small her wings seemed to be, she was still able to lift his relatively large body. If Michael had been in better shape, he might have commented on it.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't drop you! Never ever!" Sherry reassured.

Michael found himself being plopped on top of the chair in the kitchen in front of the island. The whole world seemed so large in his shrunken state. Sherry fluttered in the air what felt like a few dozen feet away, but what must have been no more than a few inches. Her hands glowed red and the next thing Michael knew, the whole world turned inside out again.

"*Urf... my stomach..." Michael complained.

When his vision cleared, he realized he was back to his normal size of 6'1'' and 200 lbs. Looking around, he spotted a tiny Sherry still fluttering off to his left.

"Okay sweetie, now enjoy your breakfast!" Sherry's tiny voice said.

...

..

"uuugggghhh." Michael grumbled.

*Thunk

His head clunked against the counter.

.

*zzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

Sherry fluttered there for a few moments, her face utterly covered in disbelief.

*CrackleWHOOSH!

She disappeared in a flash of crimson, and reappeared as a full sized succubus.

"Hey. Sweetie?" Sherry said, shaking his shoulder.

"*Snort *Cough... uh? Wha?" Michael asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep without eating your breakfast sweetie. Aren't you hungry?" Sherry asked.

"Uhuuhhh..." Michael groaned.

*Clunk

*zzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

"Oh dear, I think I've made a horrid mistake." Sherry said.

She shook him a little harder.

"I'm sorry I made you cum too much, please wake up and eat breakfast!" Sherry pleaded.

...

*ZZZzzzZZZzzz

...

She rounded the island and grabbed a plate, and shoveled a heaping serving of hot food on it. Then she brought it to him.

"Wake up sweetie! I won't let you go into a stupor and die!" Sherry urged forcefully.

"Uhhh... let me sleep..." Michael moaned.

She pulled him upright and practically shoved the plate of food in his nose.

"You must eat. Your sugar is low again. Surely you recognize what's happening?" Sherry pressed.

Michael blinked a few times.

...

"Shit... I think you're right..." Michael said sleepily.

She gently laid the plate down and guided him towards it, and he very slowly picked up a fork and started eating. She rubbed his shoulders.

"Good boy. That's it. Eat up." Sherry cooed.

Sherry watched him for a minute or two, until she was convinced he wasn't going to stop. Then she wandered off so she could get dressed, and lay out some clothes for Michael.

...

..

.

~Later~

.

..

...

Sherry came out of the bedroom, dressed to kill. She was rocking a short skirt and thigh high stockings. Her top was a tight black bodice which managed to show off as much skin as possible while barely protecting her modesty. It was quite the slutty outfit, and it fit her perfectly. She had a bundle of clothes for Michael clutched in her slender fingers.

"Sweetie? I brought you some..." Sherry paused.

Michael was in his favorite chair, half asleep, with a cup of coffee balanced on his knee. Sherry's eyes flicked on over to the island, where she saw the empty remains of that plate of food she had given him.

"How many plates did you have sweetie?" Sherry asked.

*Siiip

"Just the one." Michael said slowly.

*PLOP

Sherry dropped his bundle of clothes right then and there, and took several worried steps towards him.

"That's not enough. Nowhere near enough." Sherry said.

*CrackleWHOOSH

Michael teleported from his chair, coffee and all, and reappeared at the kitchen island. He nearly fell out of the stool, but managed to save himself at the last moment.

"What in the actual f..." Michael started to say.

"You only had one plate. Eat more." Sherry ordered.

"But..." Michael tried to say.

"No buts! Eat more, or I'll punish you!" Sherry barked.

...

"_What the hell is her deal today? Why is she treating me like this_?" Michael thought.

..

.

Michael begrudgingly went back to eating his food as Sherry watched him silently from the other side of the island. As he ate, a strange nagging feeling kept itching the back of his neck. Like someone was staring at him, although Michael quickly ignored the feeling. After all, Sherry was staring at him quite intently. But more and more the sensation grew, until suddenly he heard something whispered in his ear every so softly.

"Hello boyo. Having fun?"

A chill ran down Michael's spine, and he froze. The voice in his ear... was his own.

"_I didn't hear that. I'm going crazy._" Michael thought.

"You're half right. You're not going crazy, but you did hear me." The voice said.

"_Wha? Who?_" Michael thought.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm your incubus half. You'll be hearing from me a lot more in the future." Incubus Michael said.

"_What? Incubus half? Where did you come from?_" Michael thought.

"I've always been here. I'm the one that makes you turn you head and look when a hot chick walks by. I'm the one who made you look twice at the MGE." Incubus Michael explained.

...

"You can hear me better now... because of her. Thanks to all those times she's forced herself on you despite how you didn't want to do it." Incubus Michael said.

...

"She's going to rape, and rape, and rape you until she corrupts you. Until you're so screwed in the head, you don't know which way is up." Incubus Michael whispered.

...

"I wonder what you'll turn into when it happens. Monster girls change men into their perfect mates. Do you know what turns her on?" Incubus Michael asked.

...

"Do you even turn her on as you are now? Has she ever told you? Don't bother answering, I already know. You don't." Incubus Michael said.

...

"You're just a cum fountain for her. A glorified milking cow. And she's gotta fatten up her cow." Incubus Michael said.

Michael's lips twisted into a grimace, and he pushed the plate of food away.

"Something the matter sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"You'd better watch out. Sherry isn't going to be happy if you disobey. She's more powerful than you, and she'll force you." Incubus Michael warned.

...

Sherry plopped her drink down, and hustled around the island. She seemed to form a hard expression as she looked Michael over, and her lips pursed.

"I told you I would punish you if you didn't eat. Now are you going to eat?" Sherry asked.

"I don't... want to eat. I want to rest!" Michael stammered.

"Wrong answer." Sherry said darkly.

"And that's when the fight started..." Incubus Michael sighed.

...

..

.

Sherry snapped her fingers.

*Crackle WHOOSH

The food disappeared off the plate, and Michael squirmed. He felt his stomach, which felt much fuller all of a sudden.

"What the hell! Don't do that!" Michael exclaimed.

"Silence. You do what I tell you, or there will be consequences!" Sherry exclaimed.

She glanced over and saw another plate of food that was already prepared.

*SNAP

"No! That hurts!" Michael cried, groaning.

Then Sherry snapped her fingers, and a glass jar full of rock candy rattled. A few pieces disappeared, and Michael hiccuped the sweet taste back into his mouth.

"Oh and for the record, I did tamper with that candy." Sherry said.

She went to grab him, but he slid off the opposite side of the chair to get away from her.

*Thud

Michael scurried away from her, clutching his pained stomach.

"Why are you being nasty all of a sudden?" Michael blurted.

Sherry tilted her head.

"Nasty? I don't know what you mean." Sherry said sweetly.

Michael groaned, his whole body starting to tingle. He tried getting up, but the sensation of the carpet against his skin was intolerable. So all he could do was lay there as Sherry came closer.

"It's just that you need to eat more sweetie. All living things must eat. And if you eat a lot, then you'll make more cum. Then I can fuck you more~" Sherry said sweetly.

Sherry knelt down next to him and gently rubbed his overstuffed tummy.

"You want to fuck more, right? Of course you do. I can tell." Sherry said, smiling.

...

*WHAM

Michael kicked her directly in between her legs.

"Stay the hell away from me! You don't give a damn about me at all!" Michael cried.

Sherry cried out and fell back, covering her precious place with her hands.

"Hehe, that's it boyo. Try to resist. But it's pointless! She's a superior form of life!" Incubus Michael chuckled.

Sherry recovered, and she looked about ready to start swearing bloody murder.

"How dare you! You question my feelings for you? Fool!" Sherry bellowed.

"What feelings? You sure as hell don't care about mine! Screw you!" Michael retorted.

He staggered to his feet, and turned towards the bathroom. Sherry grabbed him and twirled him around.

"I'll fix you right here and now! Look in my eyes..." Sherry said.

*SMACK

"Enough of your damn spells!" Michael shouted.

He pulled away, skidding back towards the bathroom.

"Get back here, or I will make you!" Sherry cried angrily.

"Gaaaah!" Michael cried.

*WHAM

He dove into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You can't win boyo. She doesn't want you, she wants me. And she'll get me." Incubus Michael said.

...

..

.

*CRACK

The door was ripped down by Sherry's superior physical strength.

*GRAB

Sherry grabbed him and started dragging him forcefully out of the bathroom.

"Why don't you be a good little boy and obey." Sherry growled.

Michael answered by resisting with all his strength. His first act was to swing his arm around and look for something to grab onto. One of his hands found the mirror, and destroyed it by accident.

*SHATTER

His next act was to grab a towel, which he threw on her head. Then he started throwing punches.

Between the flying glass, and the frantic punches, Michael wound up drawing his own blood. It was enough to get Sherry to let go, which allowed Michael to bail out of the bathroom and run into the living room.

...

Sherry followed him, and she wasn't going to play any more games.

*SHIIINK

She drew her sword, and Michael froze dead still. He turned pale and his eyes bugged out.

"Enough foolishness! Surrender, right now!" Sherry ordered.

"I'm not a monkey in a cage for you to play with! Back off!" Michael barked.

Sherry came at him, and Michael grabbed the one thing closest to him which could be used as a weapon. It just so happened that there was a pile of old car parts next to the door, which were dumpster bound. One of the parts was an old brake drum, which he grabbed.

*CLANG

Sherry's sword went right through the hole in the middle, which is where the wheel hub would normally come out. With that big heavy chunk of iron dangling off the end of her sword, she couldn't move it fast enough to counter Michael's attack.

*WHAM

*CRASH

*RATTLE

...

..

.

Michael rushed out of the apartment, glancing worriedly behind him. His clothes were hanging loosely off his body as he rushed down the steps, buttoning up his pants as he went. Sherry did not follow. Soon after, he drove away in the Duster.

...

~A Few Minutes Later~

...

*BRAAAAaaaahhhh...

*Sputter

*Metallicthunk

...

*Thud

*Thud

*Scuff

...

*Jingle

*Scrapeclick

*Creeeeeeeeeak

The front door of the apartment opened, and Michael slowly stepped inside. Sherry was there, laying on the floor.

"So that's why you didn't chase me." Michael murmured.

Sherry had been stabbed by her own sword in the scuffle. It didn't draw blood, or harm her in any way, but it did effect her.

*ShiiiinkSPLURT

It made a sickening sound as he pulled it out of her. Her whole body flinched.

"_Oh my god, this is screwed up! I didn't want it to go this far!_" Michael thought.

Almost as soon as the blade was pulled out, Sherry began regaining consciousness. He dropped to his knees and held her body close, the sorrow clear in his eyes. She looked up at him with her red eyes... and smiled.

"You... came... back..." Sherry said slowly.

Michael's face was twisted as she slowly got up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Michael tried to say.

Sherry giggled as she slowly picked herself up.

"Hehehe... hhhhaaaa... you're vulnerable!" Sherry giggled.

As soon as she was on her feet, she lunged for her sword. Michael immediately pulled it away, trying to keep it out of her grasp. There was a brief struggle... but Michael soon noticed something wrong.

...

Sherry wasn't strong at all. Michael could easily overpower her.

...

He dropped the sword and grabbed her wrists. She tried pulling away, but she couldn't do it. Her inhuman strength as an inma was gone, and she was just as strong as any ordinary human woman. Since Michael was far bigger than her, it was no contest.

"Gah! Unhand me!" Sherry cried.

"What happened to you? Why aren't you strong anymore?" Michael demanded.

Sherry went limp in his grasp, and her head hung.

"It's... because of the demon realm silver." Sherry admitted.

...

..

.

Michael gave Sherry a shove, which sent her reeling towards the couch. She landed on her plump rear, and Michael bent to pick up the sword. He swished it through the air a couple times experimentally.

"You intend to cut me again?" Sherry asked.

"Hell no!" Michael exclaimed, disgusted.

Sherry jerked back at his rather strong answer.

"I'm shutting this domestic dispute down right now!" Michael added forcefully.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look... you don't want to hurt me. Right?" Michael asked.

"Never ever." Sherry said.

"You were." Michael said bluntly.

Sherry's eyes widened. Her mouth opened to argue, but she reconsidered.

"I know. It's just... I was frightened. Why do you need sugar? I don't understand. I just... want you to be well." Sherry relented quietly.

"I can't answer that Sherry. All I can tell you is... if you want your food source to live, I need..." Michael started.

"No! You are not my food source! You are my husband!" Sherry bellowed.

Michael pursed his lips.

"If you rape me like that, I need time to recover. I need to eat." Michael said.

"Nonsense! We've been together long enough now that your body should have long since adapted to demonic energy." Sherry said dismissively.

She seemed certain in her opinion at first, but her gaze drifted off to something in the kitchen.

"But... you're showing signs of spirit energy depletion." Sherry said, uncertain.

She clenched her fists in determination.

"It's impossible for an inma to drain a man! Ever since Lilith changed the nature of the world!" Sherry exclaimed.

...

"But... you're from another world. Maybe you're different." Sherry murmured quietly.

"No inma would ever willingly drain someone though... right?" Michael asked.

"Never! Never never ever!" Sherry cried.

She looked him right in the eyes as she repeated the word never. Even if she was filled with doubt, she didn't doubt that.

"If an inma ever did it by accident... by some freak accident... she would crawl over a mile of broken glass to help her man!" Sherry exclaimed.

She jumped up from the chair and bolted forward, but Michael grabbed her and shoved her right back down on the couch. Sherry covered her mouth with her hands.

"I realized you probably didn't know, so that's why I'm telling you right now. After I got done losing my breakfast in a nearby parking lot..." Michael said.

"MMPH!" Sherry grunted, muffled.

"Lost... your breakfast?" Sherry whined.

"Yeah. You know... because you force fed me? That wasn't cool by the way." Michael said dryly.

...

"...I had a chance to think about it. All the pieces clicked in my head. So I came back to make up with you. " Michael finished.

...

And with that, he turned towards the bathroom. Sherry watched for a while as Michael quietly inspected the damage caused by their most recent domestic dispute. He was writing things down as he went.

"Mirror... door hinges... door trim(white), door knob..." Michael murmured.

*Scribble

"...towel hanger, cabinet door hinge, toilet seat, shower curtain..." Michael continued.

...

Michael clicked his pen and put the paper in his pocket. Then he came back out into the living room, and eyed up Sherry briefly before heading for the door. Sherry's eyes filled with horror, and she quickly leapt from the couch and followed him.

"No! No no no! Don't go outside!" Sherry shouted.

*Sliiiiiiide

She slid in front of the door, trying to block his path. Michael simply planted a hand on either side of her shoulders.

*HUP!

He lifted her up, turned, and deposited her back on the ground again behind him. The second he let go, she tried with all her might to grab him and hold on.

"I beg you! Don't go! They'll kill you! Don't go!" Sherry wailed.

Michael grabbed her and peeled her off, and pushed her back. And with that, he slipped out the door.

...

..

.

Sherry ripped the door open and chased after him.

"Sweetie! I'll fix everything! I'll do anything you want!" Sherry cried.

Michael paused and turned back towards her, pulling the list out of his pocket at the same time.

"That's all fine and dandy... but I need to go buy the stuff to actually do it." Michael said.

"I'll go buy it! Just... come back inside." Sherry pleaded.

She grabbed him again, much stronger than before. Her strength was starting to come back.

"Please... I have something important to say." Sherry whispered.

Michael sighed.

"Alright fine." Michael relented.

Sherry pulled him towards the door of their apartment.

"Hurry hurry. Please!" Sherry pressed urgently.

She continued whispering urgency until the very moment when they were back inside and the front door was locked.

"Thank goodness..." Sherry sighed.

She rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, and gave a warm hug.

...

Sherry tilted her head up and swiftly moved towards his lips.

*SMOOCH

Michael pulled away, and it quickly became a struggle as Sherry repeatedly tried to kiss him. Her strength was returning very quickly, and she was about as strong as a healthy adult male. Which meant she was quickly gaining ground on Michael.

"Stop it! I don't want... MMPH!" Michael cried, muffled.

He managed to get a grip on Sherry's sword, which was stuffed in his belt. Raising it, he got ready to slash at Sherry and take away her power again. Sherry saw it coming, and forced her lips hard against his.

"MMMMMPH!" Michael cried, muffled.

...

"Mmmmmm..."

...

"mmmm"

...

Michael quickly fell under her spell, and his arm drooped. All thoughts of resisting faded away, and were replaced with the warm fluffy feeling of pleasure which was surging through his body.

...

..

.

Somehow, Michael wound up on the couch. Sherry was laying on top of him, staring into his eyes. He came to his senses, and a quick flick of the eyes all around told him what he needed to know. Once again, Sherry had won.

"Don't panic sweetie. I just wanted to get you to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Sherry said softly.

She leaned closer and pecked at his cheek, breathing hotly across his face.

"You can't go outside alone. Period. I can't allow it. It's too dangerous." Sherry insisted.

Michael squirmed a little, but Sherry kissed his lips and settled him right down.

"The order has magic that could kill you so easily. All it would take is one well placed spell, and you would just fall over dead." Sherry said softly.

"How?" Michael asked.

"I'm no healer, but my understanding is it pinches off something in the head. Then you're just dead. No warning. Nothing visible. No evidence. You're just gone." Sherry said.

She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"If I were an order knight... you would have just died." Sherry said.

She gently caressed his cheek and smiled softly.

"I can see that I've shocked you." Sherry noted.

"Uh... yeah! Since when can the order give people strokes?!" Michael asked.

"Is that what you call it? They have always been able to do it. Thankfully though, while it is very deadly and easy to cast, it is easy to defend against." Sherry reassured.

"That doesn't sound easy to defend against." Michael said, uncertain.

"It is, I promise. Even a low level mage, or any inma, could stop that spell easily. Just being near an inma or mage is enough." Sherry said.

"So... it can't be used against inma?" Michael asked.

"Correct. The death spell is only used to subjugate humans. Anyone who becomes a heretic is 'stricken down by the wrath of god', or so the priests say. It's all a lie of course, but telling anyone is grounds to be beheaded." Sherry explained.

Michael gulped, his words failing him.

"There are many death spells, each one targeting something on the body. They take very little mana to cast, and can be used to kill thousands instantly. That's why all the armed human rebellions against the order have failed." Sherry explained.

She stared into his eyes, gently brushing his brown hair with her fingers.

"That's why I obsess over it. Not because I am insane like you undoubtedly think, but because I have a real tangible reason." Sherry said.

...

"Now... do you wish to die?" Sherry asked.

"No." Michael said.

"Then it is decided. Stay near me, and I can promise nobody can harm you. At least in that fashion." Sherry said.

She shifted position and sat upright, straddling his stomach. Michael was able to look around, and he saw that somehow he still had a grip on her sword. He raised it a little, making Sherry quickly twirl her head around.

"I can't do anything if you take my powers!" Sherry exclaimed.

She reached out and gently tried prying on his fingers.

"Please give it back. I need my powers back." Sherry asked nicely.

Michael jerked it away, much to her surprise.

"No way! You're just going to use it against me! Then you'll just rape me again!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry pouted in response.

"I wish you would stop calling it rape. It's called making love, sex, or just plain fucking." Sherry corrected.

"No it was rape. One sided forceful rape." Michael insisted.

Sherry shook her head, refusing to accept what he was saying.

"I know you like sex. You can't deny that. I know you felt good." Sherry insisted.

"Maybe at first, but then it just felt awful after that." Michael said.

"...Okay then... now I know something's wrong." Sherry muttered.

She reached over and unceremoniously ripped that sword out of his hand, thus signaling that her full strength had returned.

...

..

.

Somehow, Michael wound up in the bedroom. He couldn't recall how or when, just that he was on the bed with Sherry on top. She was holding his hand, and closely inspecting it.

"Poor thing. I should have taken care of this a while ago." Sherry said sorrowfully.

She gently brought his injured hand up to her mouth, where she licked his wounds with her scalding hot tongue.

"Mmph...pwah... it's okay... mmph... your cuts will be gone soon... pwah... trust me..." Sherry reassured.

After a while of gentle licking and sucking, all the glass cuts on his hand were gone. Sherry let his hand go, and it fell to his side. It tingled.

"Okay, now it's time to solve the mystery of the day. I want to understand what in the world is going on with your body." Sherry said.

She began pulling his clothes off, starting with his shirt and moving on to his pants.

"Nooo!" Michael cried.

He tried to stop her, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the way.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore. I understand you have a problem, and I want to fix it. Can't you trust me?" Sherry asked.

She waited a few moments for him to respond, but he didn't say anything. Taking that as acceptance, she proceeded to mount him.

"AAhhhhh... yeeeees~ I love this~" Sherry moaned.

She gently rocked her hips, her face etched with ecstasy.

"If you only felt a tiny sliver of what I feel right now, you would be addicted for the rest of your life." Sherry moaned.

*Plap

*Plap

*Plap

...

"AH! There it is! It's sooooo hot!" Sherry squealed.

And with that, Sherry rubbed her belly and smiled radiantly.

"Ahhh... I love you so much sweetie~" Sherry said.

Michael said nothing. He was reeling. Sherry leaned forward and waved her hands all over his torso, casting magic detection spells. Her red eyes peered into his deepest parts, seeking out what was troubling her beloved husband. Making him cum inside her was just part of the process.

"OOOOOOooooooohhhhhh... I see what the problem is now. I see indeed. Indeed I see I see." Sherry said, rubbing her chin.

"What... are you rambling on about?" Michael demanded.

"Your body hasn't adapted to demonic energy as much as I thought. So your spirit energy isn't recovering properly." Sherry said.

It took Michael a second, but he eventually realized what she was trying to say.

"Wait a tick, I thought I had to be an incubus to make use of demonic energy." Michael said.

"That's true. You would have to become an incubus to LIVE on demonic energy, like I live on your spirit energy. But your human body can still use it a little." Sherry said.

She raised her hand and snapped her finger, casting a spell on Michael. Suddenly his hands had a mind of their own, and they reached up and groped her boobs.

"You certainly are sensitive to my magic, that much is clear. I can do just about anything to you with just my imagination." Sherry said.

*SNAP

Michael's hands stopped groping her boobs, and moved down to grope her hips.

*SNAP

Sherry snapped her fingers again, and his hands pulled away from her hips and went towards his own member.

"Stop that!" Michael protested.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just proving a point." Sherry said.

Once more she snapped her fingers, and Michael regained control of his hands. He immediately stuffed them behind his back.

"As I was saying, my magic is super effective on you. But for some reason, your spirit is not using my demonic energy to make more spirit energy very well." Sherry explained.

"Oh." Michael said.

"So... that's why it felt bad sweetie. I was taking more than what you could produce, and for that... I am forever sorry." Sherry said apologetically.

"You um..." Michael started.

"I what sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"If you... I mean if..." Michael hesitated.

...

"You're actually sorry?" Michael asked, uncertain.

"YES!" Sherry blurted loudly.

Michael flinched, and Sherry put her hand over her mouth. She mumbled a meek apology.

"I didn't know what was happening with the sugar issue, and I didn't know why you were running away. I was confused and I did some bad things. I'm so sorry." Sherry said.

"Well... I'm sorry for accidentally shanking you, and all those bad things I said too." Michael mumbled, looking away.

"I forgave you even as it happened." Sherry said, smiling.

*Smooch!

She kissed him, which sent his brain right back into a fuzzy tailspin. He was only vaguely aware as several evil looking black tendrils appeared from her back and wrapped around his limbs.

...

He was lifted off the bed, and carried over to the corner of the room nearest the bed.

"Wh...are you...?" Michael murmured.

"It's okay sweetie, you're perfectly safe. You're in the care of your loving wifey, who wants to make you feel better." Sherry said, smiling.

*GLOOP

*THWAP

*THWAP

Michael found himself suspended from the wall by demonic energy. Through the strange warm sensation of that devilish material, he managed to ask one last thing.

"Why?" Michael asked, struggling.

"Oh... you mean why here and not on the bed? That's simple. I don't want the bed sheets to come alive and eat you up~" Sherry said seductively.

Michael's look of horror was quickly covered up by a glob of demonic energy right on his face.

...

~Later~

...

Michael was suspended in mid air, inside a blob of demonic energy. Tendrils attached the blob to the ceilings and walls, and to two thirds of his body. His eyes and most of his head was covered, but his nose and mouth were not.

"Ahhh! Hah ahhh..." Michael panted sensually.

His tongue hung out as his whole body was wracked with heat and pleasure. Even if he cried out as loud as he could, he couldn't hear himself. He was completely blind and deaf in his own little inky black world. On the outside, Sherry stood in front of him with her arm extended towards the blob, continually adding more demonic energy to it.

"Maybe I should leave you in there. I wonder how long it would take before you broke. Heh... I wonder what lewd creature you would become after that much time~" Sherry wondered aloud.

...

"You wouldn't ever try to go outside... now would you? You would want to stay here so I can destroy your body with pleasure over and over again." Sherry chuckled.

Her crimson colored eyes surveyed Michael's writhing body, all the way from the tips of his hair down to the tips of his toes. Even if he could hear what she was saying, he probably wouldn't have been able to comprehend it.

...

..

.

"Ah well... a girl can dream." Sherry said casually.

*Whoosh!

"GAH!" Michael cried pleasurably.

...

~Some Time Later~

...

Sherry pulled Michael out of his cocoon and laid him on the bed. Steam wisped off his skin, which was faintly glowing crimson. She looked into his eyes and smiled, for there was just the barest hint of crimson appearing in his irises.

"_I gave him enough demonic energy to replenish his body for the last two weeks, and then some. It's no wonder there are signs of corruption appearing._" Sherry thought.

She gently brushed his hair and smiled happily.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"I feel... really strange." Michael murmured.

"Strange good, or strange bad?" Sherry asked.

Michael shook his head, not knowing how to answer. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Something's not right. I don't know what." Michael said.

"Hehe... I do~" Sherry said.

She repositioned her hips, and forced herself on him without even a moment's hesitation.

"Aaaahhh~! Wha? Wh... wh..." Michael shuddered.

...

Once again Sherry asked Michael the same question as before.

"How do you feel now sweetie?" Sherry asked.

It took Michael a second to collect himself, but he was able to answer reasonably coherently.

"I feel really good." Michael said, smiling.

"And are you afraid of making love with me anymore?" Sherry asked.

He shook his head side to side.

"Good. As it should be. Now... I want you to tell me if something like that ever happens again. Agreed?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah~ okay~" Michael agreed lightly.

"And if I ever do something that doesn't feel good, like a certain position you don't like or too much or too little, tell me." Sherry added.

"Okay~" Michael said.

"The idea of an inma doing something to a man that is unpleasant is... abhorrent. Utterly and absolutely abhorrent." Sherry insisted quietly.

She placed her hands on his chest and shuffled her legs until they were under her.

"Alright sweetie, I'm going to start moving. If anything feels bad, you tell me immediately." Sherry said.

And just as she said, she slowly started rocking her hips back and forth. Her eyes remained trained right on Michael, watching for any sign that he wasn't liking something. But all his expressions told her that he was melting in ecstasy.

"GAH!" Michael cried.

His body bucked, taking Sherry by surprise. And mere moments later, Sherry could taste the wonderful sticky sweet flavor of his spirit energy permeating through her whole body.

"Wow sweetie, you came fast! I think that's the biggest load you've ever given me!" Sherry remarked happily.

"Hah... hah... whew... yeah..." Michael panted.

Sherry leaned forward and stared into his eyes, as she so loved to do.

"What are you feeling right now?" Sherry asked.

"I... don't know how to describe it. I'm really... relaxed and euphoric. My whole body is floating. It's really satisfying. " Michael said, smiling.

"Good~ very good~. That's how you're supposed to feel." Sherry hummed.

"It never felt like this before..." Michael murmured.

"_He's feeling it now! If I move wisely, I can get him addicted for good_!" Sherry thought.

Sherry planted her hand against his chest and started feeding him extra demonic energy, to make sure he was completely maxed out.

"What's that for?" Michael asked.

"I'm just making sure you're given plenty of my energy sweetie. I have plenty to spare." Sherry said sweetly.

Michael sank back, feeling a new warmth filling his body. She was giving him the energy to make sure he felt the maximum pleasure from what she was about to do to his lower half...

...

..

.

~Many Hours Later~

.

..

...

By the time Sherry got done with him, he was completely moving at her speed. He was completely caught up in her way of thinking and living. Just as she had wanted, she had created a new addict. One that was grabbing her ass and sticking his tongue in her mouth. It might have gone on forever, if not for one small detail.

... *CLICK

_When the truth is found  
To be lies  
And all the joy  
Within you dies_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love, love_

_When the garden flowers  
Baby, are dead, yes  
And your mind, your mind  
Is so full of red_

_Don't you want somebody to love  
Don't you need somebody to love  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
You better find somebody to love_

The sound of Jefferson Airplane kicked Michael right out of the mood, and he came to his senses in a nanosecond.

"Wait what? What the hell?! It's MORNING?!" Michael exclaimed.

He reached over and smacked the top of his alarm clock, making the music stop playing.

"I thought I unplugged that..." Sherry grumbled.

...

"We were supposed to leave yesterday!" Michael exclaimed.

"Leave? Where to?" Sherry asked.

"To the car show! We were supposed to go to Vegas, remember?" Michael reminded.

"Oh dear..." Sherry murmured.

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and stretched.

...

"Can we still make it to the car show sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Nope. The official check in is... thirty minutes ago. Even if we were in Vegas right now, we couldn't check in." Michael said.

Sherry seemed sorrowful, and she gently rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetie. This is my fault." Sherry said.

"It's okay. Maybe it's just as well. We'll go to the car show... next year." Michael said, dejected.

Sherry sighed and shook her head.

"Darn it sweetie, you know just how to pull my heart strings." Sherry said.

She slid out of bed and sashayed over to the dresser where she retrieved a piece of red dyed chalk. Then she bent down and started drawing glyphs on the bed sheet.

…

"Okay, that should do it. Come here, and lay in the center of the bed." Sherry instructed.

Michael crawled onto the center area of the bed. She crawled over her own glyphs, and wrote some more where Michael had been sitting. It was a cluster of three groups of symbols, like a pyramid shape.

"Good. Now don't touch the runes." Sherry said, smiling.

She dropped the piece of chalk off the side of the bed, and used her hand to start groping Michael.

"We need a catalyst if the spell is going to work. Can you trust me?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah…" Michael said, uncertain.

She smiled and straddled him, flicking her hair out of the way over her shoulders.

"Oh... that kind of catalyst." Michael said.

"Mmm hmm! I think this is the first time we've ever done this. Sex for the sake of spell casting." Sherry noted.

"Will it feel any different?" Michael asked.

"No." Sherry said.

*Squish

Sherry rode him like a bronco, moaning and squealing the whole way. But even as she roughly succufucked him, she was chanting strange words. The combination of moans and alien chanting turned out to be quite the powerful combination.

*Niiiiiirrrrrooooooo WHOOSH!

...

..

.

.

.

It never ends.

...

Days and nights blur together.

...

Through his hazy mind and aching body, he wonders.

"_Was it always like this? Was my life before... a dream? I don't remember a time when it wasn't like this_."

His entire body has been violated. His skin had been defiled by her succubus tongue, and every inch of him had been molested by her succubus fingers. Everything down to his individual cells has been violated by the succubus. He could feel it. His entire body trembled in otherworldly ecstasy. But even then, the pleasantness of the situation had long since worn off. The pleasure was still there, but his enjoyment of it had faded. He wondered about that. The words of the succubus had ravished his ears, telling him he should be enjoying it. It made him wonder if something was wrong with him.

...

He wonders if even his mind was violated by the succubus. His past is a jumble, and even recalling his name is difficult through the unending waves of pleasure. All caused by the devilish succubus, which seemed permanently attached to his body like a parasite.

"What day is it?"

It had been an eternity since he had heard or spoken anything, other than moans of pleasure and the devilish sweet nothings whispered in his ears.

"The day is today, and the time is right now." Sherry answered coyly.

...

"What's my name?"

"Michael Collins." Sherry said, winking knowingly.

"_So I was right. My name is Michael Collins. At least my brain is..._." Michael thought.

...

"Wait... didn't this already happen?" Michael asked.

Michael blinked a few times, looking around. Everything was exactly the way it had been that morning. Sunlight streamed through the window above, and their clothes were in a heap on the floor exactly as they had been. Sherry was positioned on top of him in the exact same way she had been before.

"What... the frack just happened?" Michael asked.

"I put the world back the way it was that morning. We will now re-live the same day twice." Sherry explained.

"You can do that?!" Michael exclaimed.

"Of course. But the way I did it has its drawbacks..." Sherry explained.

*Grooooooooowl

Michael looked down at his stomach, which was protesting angrily. It felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Case in point." Sherry said, gesturing.

Michael moved to push Sherry off, but he paused.

"If you say I'm like a dog again..." Michael started.

"I know I know. I've learned my lesson." Sherry said.

She leaned down and stared into his eyes.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's try to do it better this time. Hmm? Let's pretend the first time was a practice run, and go from there." Sherry suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good." Michael agreed.

...

"Good morning sweetie!" Sherry cheered.

She smooched him on the lips.

"We've been going at it really hard. Would you like some breakfast?" Sherry asked.

"Yes please." Michael said awkwardly.

...

"Can we not pretend that morning never happened? That's just weird." Michael said.

"Very well. Would you like to hear my thoughts?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded.

"So... in light of what happened last time, I suggest the following. I will go out to the living room and open the windows. Then I will start breakfast immediately. Once you've eaten your fill, I will use my power to restore your mana to their correct levels." Sherry said.

"Okay that sounds fine. We need to leave before noon if we want to get to Vegas in time." Michael said.

"Very well. And what are your thoughts on that?" Sherry asked.

"I need to go to the parts store before we go, because buying anything in Vegas when the car show is going on will be impossible." Michael said.

"You... wish to venture outside. I see. So we will go to the store together!" Sherry suggested.

"We also need to pack." Michael reminded.

"Oh dear... that too. Fine, I will think of something as I cook breakfast!" Sherry insisted.

And with that, the two of them were off like a shot. She skipped past him and opened every window in the apartment.

...

"Okay sweetie! It's safe!" Sherry called, muffled.

Michael came out of the bedroom and went straight to the shower.

...

~One Hot Shower Later~

...

Michael was toweling himself off in front of the mirror of the bathroom, which thanks to Sherry's time traveling spell was no longer broken. The door was closed securely, which was also not broken anymore thanks to Sherry's spell.

"Hey! Boyo!" Incubus Michael called.

Michael's eyes shot up, and there in the mirror was his reflection. But it wasn't just any reflection, but one that was moving around all on its own. He leaned forward, inspecting the reflection.

"You... really are me." Michael said.

"Think it boyo. She can hear you." Incubus Michael warned.

Michael scowled and looked his double right in the eye.

"_Go away_." Michael thought.

"And why would you say that?" Incubus Michael asked.

"_Because Sherry's awesome and you tried to turn me against her_." Michael thought.

"What I tried to do boyo... is get you to grow a pair. She was walking all over you, and she would have seriously hurt you before you said a word." Incubus Michael said.

"_Bullshit. I would have worked it out eventually_." Michael thought.

"No you wouldn't. You're so pathetic, you would have just bore it until she finally hurt you. All because you're afraid to be alone." Incubus Michael shot.

His words hit home, and Michael couldn't refute them.

"I'm not your enemy boyo. I'm on your side, and I want to help you." Incubus Michael said.

"..._I'm listening_." Michael thought.

"Good. So... admit it. She's walking all over you. I know you don't enjoy living like this." Incubus Michael suggested.

...

..

"_You're right. I don't. So does that mean our relationship is screwed_?" Michael thought.

"Oh please. You know better. She's a succubus from the MGE. She's never going to let you go." Incubus Michael said.

"_Yeah but... I thought one of the top five reasons couples break up is because of a difference in sex drive_." Michael thought.

"And that's true... for humans. Let's put it this way. Your sex drive is high enough that you probably wouldn't have made out well with a human woman. So you would have been screwed anyways." Incubus Michael said.

"_But it's still too low for Sherry_." Michael thought.

"Exactly. So I want to help. I only hassled you before because you needed the help right away, before she ended up hurting you by accident." Incubus Michael said.

...

"I know you love her. I know you want her. I'm going to help you have her... as much and in as many ways as you want." Incubus Michael said.

...

"Hey, you want to hear a little secret?" Incubus Michael asked.

_"...sure._" Michael said.

"She wants that too. She wants you to be a man, and treat her like a woman. A fuckable woman. She wants to be your little slut. That's her kink." Incubus Michael said.

"_No way. She's way too dominant_." Michael thought.

"You just think she's dominant, but in reality she's just thirsty. Her sex drive is more than yours, so she pushes and pushes and pushes until she gets what she wants." Incubus Michael said.

...

"And as for how she took over your life... well that's just instinct. Protective motherly instinct from a monster girl. Something you could overcome with my help." Incubus Michael said.

"_What do I need to do_?" Michael thought.

"From now on, whenever our girl starts propositioning you, I want you to always say yes. No matter what." Incubus Michael said.

"_Why_?" Michael thought.

"So you'll become an incubus faster you idiot. Why else?" Incubus Michael shot.

...

"You need to do it as much as you can before you'll change. And trust me boyo, you want it. You need it." Incubus Michael said.

The mirror shimmered, and Michael's normal reflection returned.

"Always say yes. Remember that." Incubus Michael said distantly.

...

~Later~

...

Michael walked out towards the kitchen island, pulling a shirt over his head as he went. When he could see again, there was Sherry waiting for him with an apron and a smile.

"Ready to eat sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah I'm starved." Michael said.

He settled down at the island, and Sherry quickly served him up. As she put the plate down in front of him, her smile faded a little.

"How's your sugar?" Sherry asked.

"I'll be fine if I eat this." Michael reassured.

"And do you want more?" Sherry asked.

Michael shook his head and held his stomach.

"No, I don't think I could hold more than a plate. Just like last time." Michael said.

"Very well sweetie, I won't make you eat too much. I assume you want more coffee though." Sherry said.

"You'd be right. I could use it. Thanks." Michael said.

...

..

.

So Michael ate his breakfast in peace, which was a vast improvement over the previous time. After he was done, Sherry took his plate and filled his coffee cup.

"Okay, so now you should go sit in your chair. It would be more comfortable." Sherry said.

He went over and sat down, and balanced his coffee on the arm of the chair.

"Are you going to do it how you did it last time?" Michael asked.

"No, we don't have time for that. I was thinking of that time when I used the detect magic spell. Do you remember?" Sherry asked.

Michael sat a little straighter in his chair.

"I don't want to get turned into a..." Michael started.

"...Succubus. And I won't do that. But this is the quickest way to get some demonic energy in you. Traveling back to this morning undid everything I already did." Sherry said.

"Yeah I guessed as much." Michael said quietly.

"If you don't want to do this, that's fine. But we can't have sex until I restore your mana. I won't hurt you again." Sherry said.

Michael fidgeted in his seat.

...

"Okay just do it." Michael blurted.

Sherry grinned victoriously.

"_He's totally addicted. The idea of not doing it clearly makes him uncomfortable_." Sherry thought.

...

"_If we don't do it, I won't become an incubus. We can't wait_." Michael thought.

"Alright sweetie, here we go." Sherry said.

She cast the appropriate spells, and once again Michael was looking through his own chest at his very own soul. It had more demonic energy creeping in than before, but not by a lot.

"Okay, now I just need to reach in and touch..." Sherry said.

Her hand went through the spell, becoming transparent and red. The demonic energy coursing through her body was dense, and it only took just the tip of her finger touching his soul to make his whole body convulse strongly. Sherry had to use her free hand to take away his coffee.

"OhLyShIt!" Michael cried.

"_One day... two days... three days... four days_..." Sherry thought.

Michael clenched his eyes, doing his best to bear the overwhelming sensations.

"_A week... two weeks... three weeks worth... four weeks... five weeks_..." Sherry thought.

"How much more?!" Michael forced through gritted teeth.

"Hold on sweetie, just a little more! You can do it!" Sherry encouraged.

"_Four months... five months... six... seven months... eight months..._" Sherry thought.

Michael cried out as if a splinter was being removed as Sherry withdrew her hand. Before Michael could look at what she had done, she dispelled the detect magic spell.

"Holy shit... holy shit... how much... did you give me...?" Michael panted.

"Just two weeks worth." Sherry lied.

"_I hate lying to sweetie, but he wouldn't understand. He may even get upset. But it's for his own good. Too bad I can't go all the way and turn him into an incubus._" Sherry thought.

She put her knee on his chest and inspected his face closely. His eyes were more crimson than the last time, but not enough to override his natural brown eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Michael asked.

"It's said the eyes are the windows to the soul." Sherry said distantly.

The crimson in his eyes was beginning to get noticeable. It wasn't enough to override his natural brown eyes, just like Sherry's energy couldn't overrun his spirit.

*Whoosh

Sherry brushed her fingers over his eyes, and the crimson was gone.

"_I can't have him standing out in a crowd. Someday, his beautiful eyes can be seen by all, but for now they must be hidden_." Sherry thought.

"We're all done now sweetie. You did well." Sherry said, smiling.

"... okay. Did you think of a way I can go shopping for parts?" Michael asked softly.

"I was thinking... that perhaps I could have someone go with you. Would that be acceptable?" Sherry asked.

"You tell me." Michael said.

"As long as it's an inma, you are safe. So, if you do not object, I will find someone to accompany you when you go shopping." Sherry said.

"Okay I guess. As long as that makes you happy." Michael said, uncertain.

Sherry didn't like his answer.

*SNAP

"Pinch." Sherry said darkly.

"Okay okay okay, I get it! Gees!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry poked his nose, her expression stern.

"I don't want to have to use my magic to unscramble your brain. I'll could never put you back together the way you were. So don't take any chances." Sherry said darkly.

...

And just like that, her stern expression went away and was replaced with her usual smile.

"Here's your coffee. Why don't you take a moment and relax with me on the porch?" Sherry suggested.

"What for?" Michael asked.

"I wish for you to witness the realm you have helped create. It's quite different outside now." Sherry suggested.

...

Michael blinked a few times.

...

All at once he got out of his seat and hustled towards the door. Sherry giggled at his enthusiasm and quickly followed. When he got to the door, he hesitated.

"I don't recall zapping myself the last time I walked out this door." Michael said.

"Oh! Yes I completely forgot! I did indeed alter the spell on the door to allow you to touch it. And please forgive how long it took!" Sherry said.

Michael nodded, and walked through the door to step outside.

...

He found himself standing at the patio railing, looking out at the massive sea of demonic energy draped over most of the city. He sipped his coffee.

"I saw it last time, but I didn't really sit and appreciate it." Michael said.

...

"The landscape plants look pretty strange now. They look all twisted." Michael noted calmly.

*Siiip

"Does that please you sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"Yep." Michael said simply.

...

As Michael stood there, he noted the street was empty save for one person. It was the local hooker, whom he recognized. She turned and blew him a kiss, but he didn't react at all. Defeated, the hooker walked onwards, her tail and wings drooped in defeat. Michael knew better than to respond. One night he had made the mistake of greeting her as he often did for other people, and wound up having his manhood questioned because he wouldn't hire her.

*Siiip

"That wasn't nice sweetie. You could have waved back." Sherry disapproved.

"You don't know her like I do. She's a real bitch." Michael said quietly.

*Siiip

"Becoming a succubus really helped her out though. She used to look like a burned out hippie before." Michael noted quietly.

"If you wish, I will fetch her." Sherry offered.

"Nope." Michael said simply.

...

*Siiip

"Did you ever wish to partake in her services before I came?" Sherry asked casually.

Michael shot her a sideways glare.

"Not a chance in hell." Michael said, unamused.

*Siiip

"Prostitution is an honored profession where I come from." Sherry noted.

"If you say so, I'm sure it is." Michael said.

...

"I suppose that as a prostitute, her power as a succubus is quite impressive." Sherry said.

"Yeah. Probably." Michael said, uninterested.

...

"Here's a tidbit of knowledge. Sometimes wives will bring home prostitutes for their husbands as an act of..." Sherry started to say.

"Enough! Talk about something other than inma prostitutes!" Michael exclaimed.

...

"You could be a good gigolo." Sherry blurted.

"Oh my god Sherry, what the hell is wrong with you?" Michael shot.

...

There were several long minutes of awkward deafening silence as Sherry fidgeted and silently berated herself for saying something dumb.

...

"Heeeeey there hunny~" A voice said.

Michael and Sherry both turned their heads towards the stairs, where they saw a girl already half way up the steps. It was that same prostitute as before, and her eyes were locked on Michael.

"Hello there dear!" Sherry said cheerfully.

Michael nodded at her, then averted his gaze and drank his coffee.

"I waved earlier, but you didn't see me." The prostitute said.

"I'm very busy." Michael said simply.

...

"You're in danger. Don't let that prostitute get anywhere near you. The only one for you is Sherry." Incubus Michael warned distantly.

...

The prostitute took a couple more small steps up the stairs.

"You don't look very busy hunny. Want to have some fun?" The prostitute suggested.

"No." Michael said flatly.

"I won't charge you anything hunny. I just want to suck some cock." The prostitute said.

"No thanks." Michael said flatly.

He was avoiding looking at her, thinking that doing so would probably encourage her.

"Please? I've been walking all over town for days! There aren't any men anymore! And I'm... so hungry... I want it..." The prostitute pleaded.

She quickly hustled up the last of the stairs, heading straight for him with arms outstretched.

"C'mon hunny, let's fuck!" The prostitute exclaimed.

Michael instantly jumped behind Sherry, and used her as a shield.

"No way! I'm married!" Michael exclaimed.

She giggled playfully and tried to grab him from around Sherry, but he stayed out of reach.

"Sherry do something!" Michael blurted.

Sherry raised her hand and caught the prostitute's wrist as she went to grab him.

"Now you listen here. Do you know who I am?" Sherry asked.

...

"You're... the mistress." The prostitute said.

"Good girl. Now you'll do as I say, right?" Sherry asked.

"Yes mistress." The prostitute said.

"Excellent. Now... there will be no penetration. Is that understood?" Sherry instructed.

"WHAT?!" Michael roared.

"Tehe, understood mistress!" The prostitute giggled.

She grabbed for him again, and he dodged. He ended up shoving Sherry at her, and grabbing for the front door knob. They stumbled.

"Sherry you promised!" Michael cried.

He tried the knob, but it was locked. He didn't remember when it got locked, but sure enough it was. Sherry and the prostitute both straightened themselves.

"Promised what sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"To keep away the feeders!" Michael exclaimed frantically.

The ex prostitute rushed him again, grabbed him, and pushed him against the wall. While Sherry looked on, the prostitute stole a kiss.

"MMPH!" Michael cried out.

Her lips were soft and warm, and they tasted like flavored lip gloss. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, and her hand grabbed his ass.

...

"_I did promise. If I let this happen, sweetie will hate me for sure. Then I'll never make any progress. This isn't the right time. He's not ready yet_." Sherry thought.

*Taptaptap

Sherry tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"Let him go dear." Sherry said.

The ex prostitute pulled away from Michael's lips and immediately protested.

"But mistress, why? He tastes so good!" The prostitute whined.

"I said release him. Now!" Sherry ordered.

She let Michael go, and he immediately squirmed away from her. The ex prostitute looked longingly towards Michael before turning to Sherry.

"Just a little more? Please?" The prostitute pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I made a promise." Sherry said, pointing.

The woman whirled around and held up her clasped hands towards Michael, her eyes pleading.

"Please! Make her change her mind! Tell her it's okay!" The prostitute begged.

"Hell naw! Get the hell off my porch!" Michael bellowed.

And just like that, the ex prostitute turned starving succubus quickly scurried down the stairs and out of sight. Just his tone of voice alone was enough to make her run for her life.

"Son of a bitch." Michael said under his breath.

He went to take a drink of coffee to wash his mouth out, but all that remained of the coffee mug was the handle still in his hand. The rest was a bunch of coffee covered pieces on the ground. He eyed up Sherry.

"Thanks for the help." Michael said.

He tried the door again, and it opened without effort. Suspicion shot through Michael's mind. Not that he could prove anything, but he knew that the door knob seemed locked before. Sherry followed him inside and made very sure to keep her mouth shut, so she wouldn't say anything that could be taken the wrong way. She still wanted to go through with her plans, and she didn't want him knowing about it until it was too late.

...

~Shortly Later~

...

"Okay sweetie, I'm off. Just stay here and I will return with your guard very soon!" Sherry said.

"Alright. I'll be here." Michael said.

Sherry turned to leave, but Michael stopped her.

"One last thing before you go..." Michael said.

Sherry tilted her head puzzled as Michael advanced on her. Without asking or giving any warning, Michael plunged his hand between her tits and fished around for her toy dimension. Her fleshy soft orbs swallowed his wrist, then his forearm, then his elbow.

"Jeez you could hide a Cadillac in here." Michael mumbled.

"I need the room if I'm going to give you titty fucks." Sherry countered.

"Was that a compliment?" Michael asked, fishing around.

"Yes." Sherry said, smiling.

...

"... here it is!" Michael cheered.

He withdrew his arm from her soft tits, his fingers wrapped around his cell phone. The battery was completely dead. She hadn't bothered giving it back after he loaned it to her before.

"Eh, do you have to keep your purse in your boobs?" Michael cringed.

"No. If it displeases you, I will remove it. Although the thought of you sticking your arm in there to retrieve things certainly is thrilling!" Sherry said.

"_Not just thrilling for you._" Michael thought.

"I would appreciate it." Michael said.

"Then so be it." Sherry said.

...

"Now as for the phone, you'll get your own pretty soon so we can keep in contact with each other." Michael said.

Sherry seemed pleased with the idea and nodded in agreement.

"I shall leave now. Fare well!" Sherry said.

"Just make sure whoever you get isn't like that damn hooker!" Michael called.

And with that, she was gone. Michael stood there for a little while, staring at the door she had just walked through. Eventually he plugged his phone in, and wandered into the bathroom. Grabbing a bottle of mouth wash, he started gargling out anything that was left of that obnoxious prostitute.

...

~Later~

...

Michael heard the door click, and looked up from his book to see Sherry stroll gracefully into the apartment. As soon as she laid eyes on him, she beamed a massive smile his way.

"I have returned my love~" Sherry cheered.

She came over and plopped into his chair with him, and kissed him.

"Okay sweetie. Perhaps you should go to the auto parts store right now." Sherry suggested.

"I thought you were going to send someone with me." Michael questioned.

"I am. She's outside waiting for you." Sherry said.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"A good friend of mine, rest assured. She's of the finest character. But... she should introduce herself." Sherry said, winking.

...

"Oh and on another note, you don't have to worry about your world's military. We took ~good~ care of them. As we inma are known to do." Sherry said.

Michael slowly formed a wicked grin on his face.

"You go girl." Michael praised.

Michael pulled his phone off the charger. It wasn't done charging, but it had enough to use for a while.

"Fare well sweetie, I will see you soon I hope. Stay near your guard, and all will be fine." Sherry said.

"Yeah. You know, I don't think I'm too upset about the escort. Having someone following me around will keep the feeders away." Michael said casually.

Sherry watched with wide eyes as Michael walked out the front door.

"_No! He can't think about it like that! Inma are not the ones to be feared! The __order__ is the enemy!_" Sherry thought.

...

~Meanwhile~

...

As Michael closed the door, he noted that Sherry was watching him longingly. It was clear that she wanted to go with him.

"_I'll call her sometime while I'm out so I can let her know I'm ok_." Michael thought.

Michael leaned over and slipped his phone into his left cargo pocket. When he straightened, his shoulder made firm contact with something flat and rigid.

"Sir!" A woman barked.

Michael jumped and whirled around, while instinctually reaching for his concealed pistol. He had been taken by surprise so badly that he was moving on pure fight or flight instinct. But he paused, because what he saw wasn't a mugger. It was a smartly dressed uniformed woman standing straight as an arrow, with her hands perfectly aligned with her body at her sides. The woman saluted with a gloved hand.

"Specialist Stavish reporting for duty sir!" Stavish said gallantly.

Michael paused for a stunned moment as he collected his wits. Stavish maintained the salute, waiting for Michael to return it. He didn't.

...

His eyes raked over her. Several things clicked in his brain right away. US Army. E4 rank. Specialist. In full battle rattle, as if she were on duty overseas.

"I am a civilian. Lose the salute." Michael said dryly.

The strange soldier hesitantly lowered her arm, then snapped to a formal at ease stance. Her hands were clutched behind her back with the palms facing outwards. Her legs were at a slightly wide stance. Her eyes were straight and level.

...

Michael was quite impressed.

...

"What are you doing here on my patio?" Michael asked.

"I was ordered to be your escort by mistress Searraigh Fontaine." Stavish said curtly.

Michael looked the soldier's face over, trying to get a good reading on her. It was obvious from her words that Michael had an monster girl on his hands. A well disciplined and well armed monster girl. An M4 rifle was slung at her side, and a Beretta M9... younger sister to Michael's very own Beretta 92 model S... hung on a drop leg holster. She was also equipped with full ballistic plates, and the matching Kevlar ACH helmet. Rows of pouches filled out her vest, and hinted at the hundreds of rounds of ammo she was carrying effortlessly. She also had two real fragmentation grenades. Her uniform was missing any signs of unit patches or insignia, although she did have the US flag on one arm.

...

But that was all the obvious stuff. What Michael couldn't figure out... was what species of inma she was supposed to be. The only clues she gave was inhuman beauty, a pair of crimson red eyes, and a pair of pointy ears that looked mildly uncomfortable under the ACH helmet.

...

Then Michael spotted it. A shemagh wrapped around her neck. An oddity because it was wrapped so tightly. And in the cool of the demon realm, without any dust or sun beating down, it seemed out of place. Which made the switch in his brain click.

"_She's a Dullahan. For sure_." Michael thought.

...

..

.

"Sir?" Stavish questioned.

Michael reached out towards her arm, towards the US flag patch.

*SCHRIIIIIP

He ripped it off, spun it around, and slapped it on the velcro on her other arm.

"There we go, all fixed. You had the flag on the wrong arm. It's supposed to have the stars forward, as if you're assaulting forward." Michael explained kindly.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Stavish said.

Michael walked past her and down the stairs one by one, with the thud of boots following close behind. He unlocked his car and reached across to unlock it for her, and then started the car. She sat down and tucked the M4 next to her leg, and buckled in.

...

Or at least tried to buckle in, but she was confused by the admittedly outdated two piece seatbelt arrangement in the Duster.

"Um... sir..." Stavish said.

Michael sighed and leaned over, helping her with her seatbelts.

"Yeah I know. It's janky as hell, but it's just as safe as any modern seat belt." Michael reassured.

He slid over to his side of the car and worked on buckling his own seatbelt. First the lap belt, which was two pieces on either side of the seat. Then he reached over his shoulder for the first half of the shoulder strap, and reached down next to him on the floorboard for the second half. They all clicked together, and they were ready to go.

...

Pausing a moment, she turned and faced Michael those emotionless but observant red eyes of hers.

"What weapon are you carrying sir?" Stavish asked.

"None." Michael said.

"That's not true sir. You were clearly reaching for a weapon a little while ago." Stavish observed.

Michael remained silent for a moment, considering whether he trusted that soldier or not. His brain was already working all the angles, including if he had to defend himself from that strange soldier. His Beretta was the ace up the sleeve, and he was sure that he could plant a 9mm in her face before she could bring her rifle to bear. Of course he didn't intend to do it, but the thought crossed his mind for a brief moment. It was his old paranoia rearing its ugly head again. He was thinking about every angle.

"It's also printing on your shirt, sir. A handgun under your left arm." Stavish added.

"Fine. Yeah, I have a gun." Michael relented.

"Are you trained in its use sir?" Stavish asked.

...

"Not really. I fired it a few times at the range." Michael lied.

"I can provide training if you want it, sir. I have a pistol sharpshooter badge." Stavish offered.

"Maybe someday." Michael lied.

Michael threw the car in reverse and pulled away from the apartment complex.

...

..

.

It was a strange scenario that Michael found himself in, going store to store with a heavily armed Dullahan following him around. Not long after they had driven away from the apartment, some of the tenseness died down and they talked to each other a bit. He learned that she had been born and raised locally, and had volunteered to come back when she had heard that the national guard was coming to her home town. As they walked into the first store, Stavish told her story. Michael found out that Stavish had taken a bullet from a group of rioting humans who wanted to escape the inma. By the time a force of mamono showed up to the party, she was already on the ground bleeding. Luckily one of the monsters had an undead grey lamentation mushroom that she was willing to give up. Stavish died, and was revived as a Dullahan. She seemed happy about the radical change in her life.

"If I ever find out who saved you, I'll thank her for you." Michael said.

"No sir, you're the one who should be thanked. All the girls are really happy that you brought the mistress here, and that includes me." Stavish said.

Michael looked up from the store display, and looked her in the eye.

"For giving us a new chance at life... thank you." Stavish added.

"I didn't do anything. Sherry did everything. You should be thanking her. Not me." Michael said.

...

"She's the valuable one who should be protected. Not me." Michael added quietly.

Stavish remained silent for several moments, thinking, before she spoke again.

"You seem like a nice enough guy, and you brought the mistress here. So maybe I'm wrong, but I think you're worth my time." Stavish said.

...

"Some people had really bad lives before. Really bad. But even someone like me who had it pretty good... I'm better off now than I was before." Stavish said.

"_My life wasn't so hot before either. So I know how it feels_." Michael thought.

"You have given us a gift sir, the mistress, and I am happy to say thank you. And to watch your back." Stavish insisted.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Michael said nicely.

"Although, I'm not sure what the mistress is so paranoid about. Why did she tell me to...'strike first, ask questions later'?

"She's afraid of the order and the chief god." Michael said.

"The whoda and the whatta?" Stavish asked.

"The order and the chief god. Just... do an internet search when you go home." Michael said simply.

...

"Are they evil or something?" Stavish asked.

"Have you ever heard of the spanish inquisition?" Michael countered.

"Damn." Stavish cussed under her breath.

She instinctually placed her hand on the grip of her slung M4, as if to remind herself it was still there.

...

..

.

Michael grabbed some things from the shelf and threw them in the cart. Stavish looked at them questioningly.

"What's this stuff for anyways sir?" Stavish asked.

"Sherry and I are taking the Duster to a car show, so I need a few things. Just some spares in case shit breaks. And it always breaks." Michael said.

"I thought that car show got cancelled. You mean the one in the veterans park, right?" Stavish asked.

"Yeah that's the one. They decided to merge it with that huge car show in Vegas, so that's where we're going." Michael said.

"Vegas? But... sir!" Stavish protested.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"The mistress... is leaving? But... but... but..." Stavish stammered.

Michael watched in amazement as the normally professional and collected soldier completely lost her cool. Just getting her to show emotion was one thing, but to see her actually show fear was quite shocking.

"If she... leaves... we aren't going to... to..." Stavish stammered fearfully.

"Going to what?" Michael asked.

Stavish tugged on her shirt and vest and pulled it away as far as she could. The remains of a bullet wound could clearly be seen just below the collar bone. Whoever had shot her had just barely missed the bullet proof vest.

"I don't want to turn back! I want to stay this way, and I want to live!" Stavish exclaimed.

"Why would you turn back? What the frack?" Michael asked, confused.

"When she leaves... doesn't it all go back to normal? Doesn't her magic just disappear?" Stavish asked fearfully.

"No, it doesn't work like that! What's happened to you is permanent! I promise!" Michael exclaimed.

The shocked fear that had etched her face was relieved in a nanosecond. Her cool collected demeanor came back.

"Thank you sir, that's good to know. Undoubtedly this means she plans on spreading her magic there as well." Stavish said calmly.

"... Uh yeah probably. Makes sense." Michael said, uncertain.

"If you need a guard, then I volunteer. My family is all secured, so I'm free to go anywhere. Maybe I could even learn exactly what these inquisitors look like." Stavish said.

"Thanks, but it's just going to be the two of us." Michael refused nicely.

Michael wheeled the cart around the corner and headed for the checkout, with his companion right behind him. For a moment it looked like the cashier guy was about to freak out over seeing Stavish, but he decided to check them out anyways. It was clear that walking around with Stavish as a guard was going to cause a lot of people to get nervous.

...

..

.

~Later~

.

After leaving the parts store behind, Michael and Stavish motored their way over to the thrift store. The very same thrift store that Sherry had played a very mean trick on Michael, shortly after they first met. As he walked in the front door, he spotted the checkout lady. It was the very same lady as before, standing behind the register and giving him the bug eye.

"_Great. She remembers me_." Michael thought.

As disturbed as the checkout lady was with Michael's return, she was even more disturbed by the heavily armed and armored soldier that was following him.

"No guns allowed!" The old employee blustered.

"Don't care." Stavish said bluntly.

The old lady's eyes bugged out and she stammered indignantly. Stavish walked on by without a single care, but Michael stopped. He glanced back to the door they had just walked in, and saw no signs regarding firearms. Shrugging, he joined Stavish in walking by without a care.

"I'll call the cops!" The old employee warned.

Michael spun around on his heels and looked her right in the eye.

"She is an active duty U.S. soldier. If you have a problem with her, then take it up with her commanding officer." Michael retorted.

"Yeah and what about you?" The old employee asked, suspicious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael dismissed.

The employee scowled, but didn't say anything else. Michael and Stavish walked off.

...

..

.

"So... what are we looking for sir?" Stavish asked.

"I like to pick up shirts out of the extra discount bin to cut up for rags." Michael said.

"That's a good idea sir." Stavish said.

"Those mechanics rags at the store are too much money. I can come here and buy shirts for twenty five cents. I don't care if they've got holes." Michael said.

After grabbing a bunch of shirts for rags, he walked over to another display that had men's clothes. He grabbed a couple things, and Stavish did a double take.

"Those sir? Are you serious?" Stavish asked.

Michael looked up from the pair of BDU's he was holding.

"What's wrong with this? They're comfortable, rugged, aren't too brightly colored, and cheap. Look, they're even brand new surplus!" Michael insisted.

"I guess... I can't argue with that." Stavish said reluctantly.

...

"The first thing I do when I go on liberty is ditch the ACUs." Stavish noted.

"Well specialist Stavish... I would do the same, but I don't think I would look too good in a miniskirt." Michael said, straight faced.

*SNORT

"Yes sir~" Stavish chuckled.

...

..

.

Right as Michael was picking out a few basic clothes for himself, his ears picked out a group of new voices talking at the front of the store.

"Sir... that cashier called the cops." Stavish warned quietly.

Michael glanced over his shoulder, and saw three uniformed officers heading their way. Right at the lead was a certain familiar looking policewoman.

"Oh for frack's sake." Michael muttered.

...

"Hey Mike!" Serena called.

Michael instantly donned a fake smile.

"Hi Serena, wha'cha want?" Michael asked innocently.

Serena the policewoman jacked her thumb over her shoulder at the cashier.

"Employee made a frantic call, saying there was a nutcase with a gun in her store. So here we are." Serena said.

She took a step closer to Michael, and Stavish immediately blocked the way with her body. Her M4 remained at her side, but she had her hand wrapped around the grip. The officers of course planted their hands on their service pistols.

"Stand back!" Stavish warned sharply.

...

..

.

Serena leaned over to look at Michael over Stavish's shoulder.

"Hey Mike, where'd you get the jarhead?" Serena asked, unfazed.

Stavish's scowl deepened instantly.

"She's not a marine. She's army. There's a big difference." Michael retorted.

The corner of Stavish's mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Hooah." Stavish said.

Michael patted Stavish's shoulder reassuringly, making her relax a little.

"Let it go. It's not worth it." Michael reassured.

And with that, Stavish went at ease and stepped aside. Serena came a little closer and the two of them talked at a more reasonable distance.

"Hey Mike, why don't you call me copper... for old times sake. The boys aughta get a kick out of it." Serena joked.

Michael raised an eyebrow and scrutinized the two officers standing behind Serena. The two female officers.

"Boys huh?" Michael noted.

"Yep. So you guys are packin some serious hardware today huh?" Serena observed.

"We're not breaking any laws. The Arizona penal code says open carry is legal." Michael said flatly.

"I know that. I'm not stupid. Don't worry Mike, you're not taking a ride down town today." Serena reassured.

"My job is to protect him. If you attempt to harm him, you're going to deal with me." Stavish shot.

"He doesn't need protection. He's got the entire sheriff's department keeping an eye on him." Serena shot.

"You're not good enough." Stavish countered.

...

Serena eyed Stavish's load bearing vest up a few times, ignoring her statement.

"Though in another world, I might have had to do something about those grenades and automatic rifle. But not today." Serena said.

Michael made a 'hmmp' sound, turned, and went back to picking out clothes. Serena joined him to his left. If looks could kill, Stavish would have stared daggers into Serena.

"How come every single time we meet, you're buying clothes?" Serena asked.

"Because I don't want you to book me on public indecency." Michael replied.

"I wouldn't book you, but I'd definitely be checking you out." Serena said seductively.

*Grope

Serena proceeded to give him a good grope and a spank. He hopped in response.

"Oh yeah~" Serena purred.

Michael ducked out of the way before Serena could do it again, and he went around the display of hanging clothes to get some distance away from her. She only fiercely smiled at him. It was the smile of a predator on the prowl.

"Why are you letting her get away with that sir?" Stavish asked.

"Because... she's a cop. If I do what I really want to do, I'll get in trouble." Michael answered.

"And what do you really want to do? Pull out your ~gun~? I'd like to see it." Serena said, grinning evilly.

"Screw you." Michael spat.

"Please do." Serena immediately replied.

"That's fucked up. The man is married!" Stavish exclaimed.

"Oh go away ya damn prude. You couldn't find your way around a cucumber." Serena said dismissively.

"Sir! Requesting permission to beat this woman's ass!" Stavish exclaimed angrily.

"Permission denied. Let's just go." Michael said quickly.

He grabbed the last of the clothes he wanted and pushed past the two officers milling around. Serena was after him like a shot, and she reached out to grab his shoulder with a devilish grin on her face.

*WHACK

Stavish karate chopped her arm and barged in between them, taking up a guarding position between that predator and her prey.

"Oh come on, I'm just playin~" Serena pouted.

...

~Shortly Later~

...

Michael went to the front of the store, where a dozen police officers and the disgruntled old employee were waiting. He went to the counter with the cash register as Serena and her bunch joined the others.

"Well? Are you going to throw them in jail?" The old employee asked, annoyed.

"They haven't broken any laws." Serena said evenly.

Michael raised an eyebrow over that, but accepted it and dropped a heap of clothes on the counter for her to ring up. She made no move to touch them.

"I asked you to leave. I don't have to do business with you." The old employee insisted.

...

Serena pulled out a black notebook, and clicked a pen. She started writing...

...

..

.

*Scribble

"What's that you're doing?" The old employee asked.

"I'm writing a five hundred dollar citation for your abuse of the 911 system." Serena said, frowning.

"WHAT?! I had every reason to..." The old employee started to say.

"Dispatch said you've called us twenty three times this month. And every single call was an absolute waste of time. I was told to give you a ticket if this time was the same." Serena explained.

"They're disturbing the peace!" The old employee countered.

"The only person around here that's disturbing the peace... is you." Serena countered.

"We like armed people. We don't have to use our body bags on victims so often. Like women and children. We just have to bag up perps." A policewoman added.

"We especially like ones with a concealed carry permit. Having one means they've been background checked. Talk about stress relief!" A policeman said

"I got jumped by a perp with a baseball bat, while on my beat. Some guy with a CCW saw it and jumped in. He saved my life." Another policeman added.

"Everyone on the street who's legally carrying a firearm is one more person backing us up. We love that shit." Serena insisted.

"That's right. Given the choice between an officer and a crook... the crook is going down." Stavish said, nodding.

...

"So ring me up lady." Michael said flatly.

"Butbut..." The old employee stammered.

Serena simply waved the ticket in front of her.

"Be nice." Serena warned.

...

The old employee didn't say a word, but she begrudgingly rang Michael up.

...

"That will be twenty one fifty." The old employee spat.

"Try again lady." Michael replied instantly.

The woman hesitated, staring straight into his eyes. She made all sorts of angry expressions, but Michael didn't budge.

"Twelve... fifty..." The old employee spat.

"That's better." Michael said, counting his money.

Serena grabbed his shoulder and gave him a stern look. He knew immediately what that look meant.

"She's trying to overcharge me! The sign with the prices is right there! Count it yourself!" Michael explained.

She glanced down at the pile of clothes, paused while she counted, and then slowly let his arm go.

"Don't go taking advantage of people just because you're on my good side." Serena warned.

"Good side my ass." Michael retorted.

He paid the cashier.

"If it makes you feel any better... you won't ever see me or my money again." Michael said firmly.

"Good. Get the fuck out!" The old employee exclaimed.

"Fuck you too. None of my unit will ever be coming here again." Stavish said harshly.

"And no one from the station will come here either, along with my boyfriend." Serena added.

With that, the whole lot of them marched out of the store, never to return.

...

Michael and Stavish found their way to the Duster, and threw the clothes in the trunk. Serena peeked in. She closely scrutinized the bags of car parts that were in the...

*SLAM

Michael slammed the trunk before Serena could look too closely.

"Get a warrant." Michael shot.

"Car stuff huh? I thought the car show was cancelled." Serena said, changing the subject.

"...I'm heading to a different one out of town." Michael said reluctantly.

Serena and her fellow officers all perked up.

"Want a police escort?" Serena offered.

"No." Michael said bluntly.

"Aww... c'mon. We're bored as fuck over at the station. Nobody's breaking the law anymore." Serena pouted.

"I heard something about that." Stavish added quietly.

"Yeah! There isn't even any more smash and grabs at the liquor stores anymore! Everyone's busy fucking!" Serena exclaimed.

"You said you have a boyfriend, right? Why don't you go pester him and leave me alone." Michael suggested.

...

..

.

"Him and I... are in a rough patch right now." Serena said, eyes glinting.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Michael said.

He went to get in the car, but Serena shot her hand out and grabbed his shoulder before he could get away. Both he and Serena were about to protest loudly and angrily, but Serena spoke both first... and softly.

"How come you wear a bunch of crappy thrift store clothes? I know you can afford nice stuff, after all that you bought your wife." Serena asked.

"Frankly that's none of your..." Michael started to say.

"Did you spend all your money on her?" Serena interrupted.

...

"They're clothes. I don't care. She does, so she got nice things." Michael said bluntly.

"...Fair enough." Serena said.

He moved around to the driver door, jingling his keys as he went.

"We'll see you around Mike!" Serena said, waving.

"Yeah sure." Michael grumbled.

Michael slid into the Duster, and watched as the police cruisers took off.

...

"I still hate you bastards." Michael muttered.

"Wait what? You don't like cops?" Stavish asked.

"No. Especially corrupt ones like her. Can you blame me?" Michael said.

Stavish hesitated a while, unsure what to say. Michael knew exactly what she was thinking, so he answered her unvoiced thoughts.

"Yeah I'd pick a cop over a crook, but I still hate the frackers." Michael said gruffly.

He threw the car in gear and started rolling.

"Mark my words. One of these days, Serena or one of her buddies is going to hurt me. They'll screw me one way or another. It's what the bastards do." Michael spat.

"How sir?" Stavish asked.

"I don't know... but it will be bad. I can feel it coming." Michael grumbled.

...

~Later~

...

Michael and Stavish found their way to the department store, and they were standing in front of a display full of cell phones. Michael was quiet for a while as he studied the phones, so Stavish was helpful and pointed one out.

"I heard this one's pretty popular. It's got good reviews online." Stavish said.

She was pointing at the latest model of smart phone. Besides being expensive, it had just about every top of the line feature known to man. As an electronics tech, it appealed to Michael's nerdy side. But it wasn't what he was looking for.

"Hmm I think that's maybe a little much for Sherry. She wouldn't care about all the extra apps and stuff. Maybe this one." Michael said.

"Um, sir... that's something you buy your grandmother." Stavish said dryly.

"Exactly. The buttons are large, it has long battery life, and it's no frills. Sherry doesn't have the inclination to mess around with a super complex smart phone. Especially for her first one." Michael said.

"Wait... her first one? As in her first cell phone? Was she born on another planet or something?" Stavish asked.

"As a matter of fact... yes." Michael said simply.

...

"What?" Stavish coughed, stunned.

Michael plucked the phone off the shelf.

"So... she's ET or some shit?!" Stavish exclaimed.

Michael tilted his head and thought to himself.

"How would that even go? Greetings earthling, we cum in peace! Take us to your bedrooms!" Michael joked.

~SNORT~

"Hehe, yeah~" Stavish chuckled.

Michael slowly and exaggeratedly pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

"Cum slut phone home!" Michael said, monotone.

"HAHAHAHA! Yeah!" Stavish laughed.

He held up the box with the simple cell phone in it.

"And with this, now she can phone home. Or... me. Whatever~" Michael said, smiling wryly.

...

..

.

As he turned to walk away, he saw his companion's gaze being drawn away across the electronics department. There was a man about fifteen yards away browsing through some movies. She was staring straight at him, and there was a strange look in her eyes.

"You know him Stavish?" Michael asked quietly.

"Ye..yeah. He's um... well... " Stavish stammered.

"_She's losing her cool again._" Michael thought.

"He...I had a crush...and I... we... never had the nerve..." Stavish stammered.

To his amazement, he saw Stavish's cheeks slowly turn red as she continued stammering and becoming even more flustered.

"_Huh. I guess even a Dullahan is a monster girl at heart._" Michael thought.

...

"Well... go say hi. I'll wait." Michael encouraged.

"Oh no sir! I have a job to do and..." Stavish protested.

*POP

Michael reached out and plucked Stavish's head right off her body. Her headless body immediately flailed it's arms where her head had been moments before. A gush of magical energy left her neck, and her body slumped.

"Please put my head back sir... before my body..." Stavish tried to say.

"Before your body does what it really wants to do? Before it does what it should do? Sure, but your energy is already gone, so it won't do much good." Michael chuckled.

He gently placed her head back where it belonged, and then gave her a shove forward. That was the final straw, and the inertia carried her feet straight towards the guy on the other side of the electronics department. The man looked up just in time to see her lunge at him.

"WHOA!" The man cried.

The two went crashing down in a thunderous avalanche of dvd's and cheap usb cables. Stavish started kissing him frantically.

"Ah, another happy couple. Have a nice life... Specialist Stavish." Michael said, smiling.

Michael turned to leave, but noticed Stavish had dropped her M4. He picked it up and inspected it. It was the real thing. Fully automatic... as issued by the military. All the government markings were as clear as day, 'Property of US Govt M4 Carbine'.

"Hey Stavish you dropped your... uh." Michael said, pausing.

Stavish had already stripped off her clothes and was raping the guy she had jumped. A crowd had already formed around her, and many of them (the inma) were seemingly egging her on. Michael nodded and realized it was far too late. He glanced between her and the rifle.

"_What if some little kid comes along and finds this while she's... um... doing that... ah hell this is all messed up! What was I thinking?_" Michael thought.

Not wanting to leave a rifle around for just anyone to find, Michael slung it over his shoulder and walked to the front to pay and leave. A lot of people gave him strange and even fearful looks, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. They were all inma anyways, so he luckily never got in trouble. He just got out of there as fast as humanly possible and got that rifle out of sight so people wouldn't freak out.

...

..

.

It wasn't long before Michael got home. He walked in the door carrying a store bag in one hand and a rifle in the other. The first thing he noticed when looking through the door was how dark it was inside. The only illumination in the whole living room was candles. The air was filled with the smell of burning incense and perfume, and it made the atmosphere seem very intimate.

"_Wow... she's really good at setting the mood. I could never do all this as well._" Michael thought.

...

"Sherry? I'm baaAAA!" Michael exclaimed.

*Crackle WHOOSH

Michael had taken one step into the apartment and tripped some sort of magical booby trap. It teleported him instantly to the bedroom minus his clothes, where a certain lusty succubus was waiting for him. She was wearing a sexy little number made out of lace, which served no other purpose other than to amplify her already inhuman sex appeal. She was all over him.

"MMmmph!" Michael cried, muffled.

She locked lips with him, pressing her whole body against him as she assaulted his mouth with her tongue. When the situation clicked in Michael's brain, he realized he should probably be reciprocating. So that's what he did.

*Squeak!

Sherry squeaked, and moaned in pleasure as Michael's hands gently stroked the area around where her wings entered the small of her back. She answered by moving her mouth from his lips... and down to the nape of his neck.

"Oooohhhh..." Michael moaned.

He sank into the mattress, weighed down by Sherry's soft and warm body. Once again Sherry claimed victory, and had her way with his body.

...

..

.

"We... can't spend too much... time..." Michael gasped.

She paused what she was doing to his chest, and looked up into his eyes.

"Look at the clock." Sherry said.

She went back to playing with his body as he rolled his head over to look at the clock. It said 11:25 am.

...

11:25 am.

...

..

Still 11:25 am.

.

11:26 am...

"Why is the clock moving so slo..." Michael tried to ask.

*Squish!

Michael bucked as Sherry forced their hips together.

"Ahh~ You're back where you were supposed to be. Where you belong~" Sherry cooed.

Her hands were like vice grips as they clutched his wrists, her hips were like a vice. She wasn't about to let go.

"Oh god... you feel so good..." Michael moaned.

"So do you!" Sherry moaned.

...

After Sherry got done with him, it felt like an hour later. But looking at the clock showed it was only a few minutes later. Michael lay there reeling dizzily as Sherry grabbed his wrists and pinned them to either side of his head.

"I missed you sweetie. I missed you so much." Sherry said pouting.

"I was only gone a little while." Michael said softly.

"Every minute was excruciating. It felt like you were gone for years. I don't want to ever do that again." Sherry insisted.

She leaned down and planted kisses all over his chest.

"My heart wouldn't stop racing, my head throbbed, and I felt like crying. It was awful!" Sherry whimpered.

She squeezed his wrists even tighter.

"I'm never letting you leave me again!" Sherry insisted.

"I tried calling you when I left the parts store, but you didn't pick up." Michael said.

"No matter. I was watching you another way." Sherry said.

*Rattle

The mirror on the dresser dislodged itself and floated over to the bed, where they could see their own reflection.

"I saw everything you did." Sherry explained.

She let go of one of his wrists, and waved her fingers at the mirror. The image shimmered and shifted until it showed a ghostly image of the past.

...

_"Please put my head back sir... before my body..." _

_"Before your body does what it really wants to do? Before it does what it should do? Sure, but your energy is already gone, so it won't do much good." _

_..._

The voices echoed hauntingly from the mirror, as if from a distance.

"Now what am I ever going to do with you? Do you know what you've done?" Sherry asked.

Michael felt a pit form in his stomach.

"What did I screw up now?" Michael asked bitterly.

"Nothing sweetie. You've done something good, and I wish to praise you for it." Sherry reassured.

Michael tried moving his arm, but she instantly shot her hand down and pinned his wrist again. Not once did she stop smiling.

"We knights under Druella we have a system of goals and rewards. On this day, you have accomplished a big one." Sherry explained, grinning.

"O...kay?" Michael said.

Michael felt a bead of sweat slowly creep down his forehead. He wasn't liking where the conversation was going.

"I didn't do anything." Michael replied, a little too quickly.

Sherry tilted her head.

"Of course you did silly! Men are so valuable... that capturing a single one is an achievement of the highest regard!" Sherry insisted.

"Well I'll be sure to tell Stavish when I see her next..." Michael tried to say.

"Nope~! Why are you avoiding it? I saw what happened. You cannot deny it was your doing. And I'm proud of you!" Sherry cheered.

Sherry looked him over very carefully, head to toe.

"Now what shall I do to reward you?" Sherry wondered aloud.

...

"The better question would be... what would Druella do to reward you?" Sherry wondered aloud.

...

"The last time I did something of note, she gave me bigger breasts." Sherry added.

Michael fidgeted nervously.

"I could give you a bigger dick, but that's too obvious... and too cheap. You're going to get a bigger dick anyways when you become an incubus." Sherry pondered.

That caught Michael's attention.

...

..

.

While Sherry was pondering what to do, Michael's lips twitched. He had a question burning in his mind, and he was reluctant to ask. But ask he did. and it was a question that distracted her from one train of thought... and sent her down another.

"What is it like... becoming an incubus? What's going to happen?" Michael asked.

"Don't you know? I thought you read the Encyclopedia?" Sherry said, surprised.

"I did... but I..." Michael hesitated.

"You want to know more, is that so? Well, I'm not an incubus." Sherry said.

"I thought so." Michael said quietly.

...

"I am a succubus though, so I'm as close as it gets. So I'll tell you what it's like for us." Sherry offered.

She slid off him and helped him up, and sat him against a backrest of pillows. Then she grabbed the suitcase, which was suspiciously still empty.

...

As she folded clothes and packed them, she recounted her story.

"Druella took me to a dark place, where we wouldn't be disturbed. I was bound, hand and foot so that I might not flee. Even my rage could not grant me the strength to break those bonds." Sherry recounted.

...

"I remember very little of what was said, but I do remember the moment it happened. Her mana entered my body, creeping through my veins like a sheet of ice on a mountain. But unlike ice, I was burning like the fires of a thousand army campfires." Sherry recalled.

...

"I felt new thoughts enter my mind that I had never thought before. Regret. Longing. Nostalgia. Sadness. So much of my life, wasted following a false cause. So much regret, not doing the things that I needed to make me happy." Sherry recalled.

...

"And then I felt my mind drift to even more new thoughts. So many things I had missed out on as a woman, suddenly seemed so important. I wanted it. I wanted love. I wanted someone in my life. All those years alone... wasted. It made me sick." Sherry recalled.

...

"My body began to change, after my mind. It felt so wonderful~! Like being wrapped up in a warm blanket made of pure pleasure. All that weight was lifted off me. All the weight of being a human, of being mortal... gone." Sherry recalled, smiling.

...

When it was all over, I remember Druella bringing in a mirror. I couldn't believe it was me I was looking at. Every scar was gone, and my body had become the perfect representation of what my mind wanted. Flawless skin, perky breasts, and a beauty that could only be inhuman. The perfect body to get me a companion." Sherry recalled.

...

"I felt... powerful. Like I could do anything I wanted. But most of all, I felt freedom unlike any kind of freedom I had ever felt before. After swearing myself to Druella in exchange for her gift, I set out to revel in my new freedom." Sherry recalled.

...

"I want to share those feelings with everyone. Being an inma is far better than being a human, rest assured of that! But most of all, I want to share them with you. I want to show you just how happy and fulfilled I feel." Sherry finished.

...

..

.

"Wow." Michael said.

"Yes, wow indeed." Sherry agreed, smiling.

...

"So... what if I don't want to become an incubus?" Michael asked.

"Of course you do silly." Sherry replied a little too quickly.

Sherry's rapid response was almost completely blanked out by another equally quick response.

"Don't even think it boyo. You're gonna be an incubus, and that's that! Quit joking around!" Incubus Michael blurted loudly.

Sherry dropped a bundle of clothes in a heap and rounded the bed.

"After everything I just said, do you think you will be allowed to remain as a human?" Sherry said, smiling darkly.

"No." Michael said.

"Then don't ever suggest that again. What you just said right now was insane. There is nothing else I could use to describe it." Sherry said forcefully.

"Sherry I..." Michael tried to say.

"I won't let you squirm out of it! It's the best thing that will have ever happened to you, and I won't let you deny yourself!" Sherry exclaimed.

"I was just asking out of curiosity! Honest!" Michael exclaimed.

...

..

.

"I see..." Sherry said quietly.

.

..

...

"Hmm, well... I don't think it's possible to avoid it with us being married. Even if we were to... *gulp... stop having sex, you would still be exposed to demonic energy just by being near me." Sherry explained.

"I see." Michael said.

"As we are now, it will take years before you become an incubus. And I'm powerful. Typically it takes decades. If you simply lived near me, you would be a very old man before it happened." Sherry reasoned.

"How many years are we talking?" Michael asked.

"As we are now, perhaps two or three. A normal inma would take twenty or thirty years to convert you... without extreme measures." Sherry said.

"And why can't you just continually bathe me in the stuff?" Michael asked.

"That's extremely wasteful, and it might harm you. Men require time to convert, unlike women. If I were to pump great amounts of demonic energy into you, I would have to wait a long time for your body and spirit to process it." Sherry explained.

...

"_Like earlier. That amount of demonic energy will take a month or two to process_." Sherry thought.

"In the MGE, it seems like Lilith and her daughters can turn men into incubi pretty quickly. So... if what you said is true..." Michael reasoned.

"How do they do it? I have no idea. There's some sorcery involved that is faaaar above my kin." Sherry said.

"So the safest and best way to turn me into an incubus... is to make lots of lovin." Michael reasoned.

"Yes." Sherry said.

...

"We need to do it more often." Michael suggested.

Sherry formed a massive grin.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Sherry exclaimed happily.

"If I had known you were going to pounce when I got home, I would have come home faster." Michael added.

She went back to packing, but she had a massive smile on her face. Not a normal smile, but a devious one. Michael wondered what she was plotting.

...

~Shortly Later~

...

*Nirrrrrowwww

Sherre shrank the suitcase, and stashed it in her purse. Michael didn't say a single word about it. He couldn't help but watch in fascination.

"All done packing sweetie!" Sherry cheered.

"Cool, now we can get..." Michael started to say.

He glanced at the clock, which was still moving at a crawl.

"What's with that anyways? Why is the clock moving so slow?" Michael asked.

"Oh... that. Um... well... since we moved the world back one day, I have some small control over how fast time moves. But just for today, and just things in this room." Sherry said.

*SNAP

Sherry snapped her fingers, and the clock began moving at a normal pace.

...

"Oh! I almost forgot the clothes you left at the door! I'll go get them!" Sherry exclaimed.

Michael watched as she marched out of the bedroom towards the living room.

...

..

.

"_Oh shit! I left that M4 out there_!" Michael thought suddenly.

He slid off the bed and went to go follow her, but she reappeared at the bedroom door. Bundled up under one arm was all his clothes, but in her other hand was the M4. The muzzle swept right across his torso.

"NO!" Michael barked.

He grabbed the muzzle and redirected it, and it wasn't a moment too soon.

*BRAAAAAT

The fully automatic M4 service rifle stitched a line of holes starting at the wall right above the headboard of the bed, upwards and to the right, and ending right at the union between the brick wall and ceiling. The muzzle blast was directly next to his head.

*CLACK

Michael roughly ripped the rifle out of her hands, his eyes wide. But nowhere near as wide as hers.

.

..

...

~A Few Minutes Later~

...

Sherry was on her knees, her head hung low as she bowed, prostrating before him.

"I beg forgiveness of thee!" Sherry cried formally.

Michael was busy ripping the magazine out of the rifle and clearing the chamber, all while desperately trying to control his temper. He failed.

"WHAT DID I FRACKING TELL YOU? DON'T TOUCH MY FIREARMS DAMN IT!" Michael bellowed.

*Gulp

He swallowed, took a breath, and tried to lower his voice. He was expecting sirens at any moment, and the last thing he needed was a domestic dispute charge on top of it. They might even accuse him of trying to kill her.

"The whole neighborhood will have heard that! We're in trouble!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry forced her head even lower, her whole body trembling.

"I warded the walls against sound!" Sherry blubbered.

! ! !

Realizing what she meant, Michael rushed to the wall and jammed his fingers in the holes. None of them were full penetrations. None of the projectiles had made it through the brick wall. So nobody outside was ever put in danger, much to his utter relief.

*Sigh

...

His head clunked against the wall. Dust from the pulverized brick rained down on his shoulders.

"You freaking retard." Michael muttered.

"Yes!" Sherry blurted.

He slowly turned and advanced on her, the empty M4 still clutched in his hand.

"You almost killed me, you freaking retard!" Michael bellowed.

"Yyyes!" Sherry warbled.

"You're always going on about protecting me, and you damn near killed me! You moron!" Michael continued berating.

Sherry whimpered, but said nothing. She wasn't about to start making excuses. Knights don't make excuses for failure.

"You never EVER point a firearm at something you don't intend to destroy! Got that?" Michael barked.

"YES!" Sherry cried.

...

Michael felt a shiver go up his spine, and he felt the familiar presence of his alter ego.

"Punish her. I know you know how." Incubus Michael said.

...

Michael gritted his teeth, still clenching the M4.

"Get on your feet." Michael hissed.

Sherry slowly rose up to her feet, keeping her eyes firmly planted low. Michael stepped towards her... and much to her surprise, shoved the M4 in her hands.

"Now you do as I say..." Michael ordered.

...

..

.

Outside, Michael lay on the hood of the Duster with a drink and a bag of chips. His eyes followed Sherry as she ran around the car, holding the M4 high over her head.

"Run faster!" Michael ordered.

"Yes sir!" Sherry cried.

Around and around she went, running in repeated circles around the car. Michael began to hear her breathing heavily.

...

Right around then, a familiar face strolled up. It was Stavish. She walked up on the strange scene, her eyes wide.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Stavish asked.

"Hey Stavish. Pull up a seat and relax. I've got chips." Michael offered.

Stavish's eyes followed Sherry as she ran by again. By then, the succubus knight was clearly straining. Despite being strong, her body wasn't designed to run at top speed in circles while holding an M4 high over her head.

"That's my M4! What the hell!?" Stavish exclaimed.

"Yeah. We had a little accident, so I'm punishing her... military style." Michael recounted.

...

Stavish plopped down on the hood of the car next to Michael, and snaked her hand into the bag of chips.

"Aren't you worried about making a scene in front of your house?" Stavish asked.

"Nope. I had Sherry cast a ward before she started running. It blocks out anyone but inma and myself from seeing." Michael said.

*Crunch

"Hmm... convenient." Stavish said, mouth full.

...

"So what happened?" Stavish asked.

"Negligent discharge. She stitched a line of holes up the wall of our bedroom." Michael said, mouth full.

"Oh shit! I'm glad you're okay sir!" Stavish said, mouth full.

"Actually not really. I'm completely deaf in my left ear." Michael said.

Their eyes tracked Sherry as she ran by again.

"I'm sorry sir. This is my fault. I shouldn't have lost control at the department store." Stavish said apologetically.

"You only did that because I made you... so let it go." Michael said dismissively.

Stavish watched as Sherry ran by again.

"Damn. *Shudder... this brings back memories of boot camp." Stavish said, shivering.

...

"So this really proves that I should give you some formal firearm training sir." Stavish offered.

"Just for her. I don't need it." Michael said.

"I beg to differ sir." Stavish said.

Michael glanced over at her sideways.

"I lied when you asked me if I knew how to shoot." Michael said.

"...oh." Stavish said quietly.

"I learned to shoot just like every other kid who's reached the age of reason." Michael said.

"Age of... wait... that's seven years old!" Stavish said.

"Yep. That was a good day. My old man was a real bastard, but when I turned seven he took me out with an SKS and had me blasting bean cans. That's one of the few good memories I have as a kid." Michael said.

"Sir... I'm not saying you're wrong, but most people don't teach their kids to shoot at seven years old." Stavish said.

"Oh yeah? What is it then? Five years old? A little young, but doable I suppose." Michael said.

...

"No sir. I think most families wait until they older... if they do it at all." Stavish said.

Michael scoffed.

"Well that's just dumb. Marksmanship is a mandatory life skill. How the heck else are you supposed to bring in rabbits for dinner? Trapping? Frack that!" Michael insisted.

He pointed at Sherry as she ran by once again.

"Her on the other hand... she grew up in a world where they use bows and arrows to hunt. That's what makes sense to her, not a rifle." Michael said.

"So she didn't know to keep her booger hook off the blammo button." Stavish said dryly.

"Exactly!" Michael exclaimed.

...

..

.

"So... why did you lie to me sir?" Stavish asked.

"I didn't know who you were. The less you knew, the safer I was." Michael said.

...

"That was a wise move sir. I would have done the same." Stavish noted.

...

"You've been shooting your whole life? What are you qualified on?" Stavish asked.

"Pistols and rifles. Although I'm better with a rifle." Michael said.

"Everyone's better with a rifle. But what kind of qualifications do you actually have?" Stavish asked.

"I went to Camp Perry for the high powered rifle matches." Michael said.

Stavish pulled away and looked him over, her eyebrow raised high on her forehead.

"Whoa! How did you do?" Stavish exclaimed.

"I did alright. Didn't win though." Michael said dismissively.

...

"I know some guys in my unit who went to Camp Perry, but they got completely wasted right away." Stavish said.

"Yeah. It's pretty tough. Especially for the service rifle specification." Michael said.

Stavish's eyebrow raised even more. She had all sorts of new respect for Michael Collins... the man she had assumed to be nothing more than a nerd with a nice car.

...

..

.

"So, can I have my rifle back please?" Stavish asked.

"...yeah." Michael said, sighing.

Sherry was just rounding the car again for the hundredth time, the rifle still diligently held high over her head.

"Freeze!" Michael barked.

Sherry skidded to a stop, literally freezing in place.

"Okay Stavish, it's all yours." Michael said.

She hopped off the hood of the car, grabbed the rifle, and tried to pull it out of Sherry's hands.

"She won't let go sir." Stavish said.

"Let it go!" Michael ordered.

Sherry forced her cramped fingers apart, and Stavish took her rifle.

"If that's all sir, I'll be leaving." Stavish said.

"Yeah... sure you are. After you wipe out my whole bag of chips." Michael joked.

They laughed, and Stavish wandered off down the street.

...

..

.

"So, are you ready for your punishment to really begin?" Michael asked.

Sherry visibly wilted a little, but she didn't say a word.

"You're going to fix those holes in the wall, you get me?" Michael ordered.

"Yes master!" Sherry whimpered.

...

Michael's expression got very hard in an instant. He jumped off the hood of the car and got right up in her face. Which wasn't hard to do since he was a head taller than her.

"You're never going to call me that again. Do you understand?" Michael warned .

His voice was quiet, and dangerous. It made Sherry shiver even more.

"Yes sir." Sherry said obediently.

...

"Now, as I was saying... you're going to fix those holes when we get back from Vegas." Michael said.

"We're still going?!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now get your stuff and get in the freaking car." Michael said gruffly.

"YAY! THANK YOU SWEETIE!" Sherry cheered happily.

She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss right on his lips. He stood there stiffly.

...

She pulled away a little, her smile fading a bit.

"Do you think I'm not pissed at you all of a sudden?" Michael asked.

She instantly pulled her arms away and bowed her head slightly, avoiding his eyes again.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll do as you command." Sherry said, warbling.

She quickly hustled up the stairs, leaving Michael there to ponder.

"_I wonder if I went too far_." Michael thought.

...

"_No. She nearly killed me. I had to do something, or it would have been a divide between us forever. Now I need to... forgive_." Michael thought.

...

~Later~

...

Michael checked his emails on his computer, and planned out the drive to Vegas. Tucked away in his inbox was a congratulations from the college and an invitation to go to the graduation ceremony. He deleted the email, and closed his inbox. After printing out some directions to Vegas, he shut his computer down.

"_Now that I have my degree, I can start looking for a job. Sweet!_" Michael thought.

Michael leaned over and snatched up the bag he had left on the floor and opened it. Inside was Sherry's new cell phone, which he unwrapped and set up. At the same time, Michael got on his phone and sent Alistair a message.

"**Hey, Sherry told me you made it to town alright. Call me. I'm going out of town**." Michael messaged.

Michael waited a moment for a reply, saw nothing, and slipped his phone into his pocket.

...

"I'm all ready sweetie!" Sherry said cheerfully.

Michael turned in his seat to observe Sherry, who quickly put a slender hand over her mouth.

"Oh, I uh... I mean we're all packed sir." Sherry corrected.

Michael sighed, and stretched out his arms towards her.

"Come here." Michael said gently.

Sherry came forth, and fell into his embrace. He squeezed her tight, and gently stroked her soft hair.

"I can't stay mad at you." Michael said.

Sherry smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Can I kiss you?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded. Sherry moved in instantly, her soft supple lips pressing against his. Her tongue sliding into his mouth. Her kiss was extra lewd, and it lingered longer than normal before she pulled away.

"Sweetie..." Sherry moaned.

She went in for seconds, her lips frantically sucking on his. He squeezed her arm, and she pulled away.

"I don't like the emotional rollercoaster." Michael said quietly.

"The what?" Sherry asked.

"First we're on good terms, then we're fighting, then we're on good terms again. I don't like it." Michael said.

...

"You're right. Especially today... for some reason." Sherry said.

...

They looked at each other, and they both seemed to come to a resolution at the same time.

"Let's stop fighting today. Let's get through today without any more fights." Michael suggested.

"Agreed. We will simply refuse to fight." Sherry said.

She hugged him again, a massive smile etched across her face. They remained there in each other's arms for a while, but eventually Michael felt her stroking the side of his head.

"I heard you speak with that dullahan. Are you truly deaf in your left ear?" Sherry asked quietly.

"Well... it hasn't stopped ringing. You did dump half a magazine with the muzzle RIGHT next to my ear." Michael said.

*Whoosh!

*Crackle

Sherry used her healing magic, cupping her hand over his left ear. Slowly but surely, the ringing died down. After she was sure his hearing had returned, she gently leaned close and placed her lips to his ear.

*whisper...whisper...

She pulled away, and smiled as she looked down at his instant raging hard on.

"I see you heard me." Sherry giggled.

...

~Shortly Later~

...

Michael closed the car door, and swept his arm around to catch the seatbelt.

"Okay." Michael said.

"Okay." Sherry repeated.

...

..

"Is there anything else we need to get out of the way before we can leave?" Michael asked.

"Not that I can think of." Sherry said.

"No more fighting, chaos, or drama?" Michael asked.

"Surely not. We're not going to fight." Sherry said.

...

*Pumppumppump

*Whiiirririririririr

*BRAAAA

Michael threw the car in reverse and rolled away from the apartment. Before long, they were on the main street, waiting at a stoplight. He took that opportunity to pull out Sherry's cell phone and plug it into the solitary cigarette lighter port in the Duster.

"What's that?" Sherry asked, curious.

"It's your brand new cell phone. I bought it for you so you wouldn't have to take mine all the time." Michael said.

Sherry jerked wildly and let out a shocked squeal.

"You bought a gift?! For me!? Oh sweetie!" Sherry squealed in joy.

She practically launched herself across the width of the Duster, planting countless rapid fire kisses all over his face. He struggled to peel her off.

"Gah! Stop it! Sit on your side of the car for fricks sake! The light's about to turn green!" Michael blurted.

"Aww sweetie, don't be a prude. Stick your tongue out~" Sherry cooed.

*HONK

Someone honked at them, and Michael finally managed to push her back to the right side of the car. He slammed it into gear and got the car moving as quick as he could, all while feeling a pair of lustful devilish eyes boring a hole in his soul. Or perhaps his pants.

"Hehe~ First you do a good deed, then you get me a gift. And on top of it all... I owe you for doing something foolish. You've earned a great reward indeed!" Sherry remarked.

Michael glanced at her quickly, making sure not to distract himself from the road too much.

"You're still on about that? Just let it go please." Michael said.

"~Nope~" Sherry insisted.

Sherry pointed down at his crotch, which sported a large bulge.

"I know you want it~" Sherry said, grinning.

...

Desperate to change the subject, Michael's brain twirled as he looked for something else to talk about.

...

"What are you wearing? I thought you were going to wear that cute miniskirt number." Michael commented.

What Sherry was wearing seemed to be identical to what she had been wearing when Michael and her had first met, on that fateful night. It was a combination of traditional succubus attire, and the remnants of her old armor as a knight. Her sword was even visible at her waist.

"Yes indeed, these are my traveling clothes. Do you not own any armor?" Sherry asked, tilting her head.

She asked that question as if she were stating the obvious.

...

..

.

"Well... no." Michael said.

"Hmm... we will need to visit a blacksmith in the near future to get you fitted. Preferably someone who makes enchanted armor, like this." Sherry said.

"Nobody around here makes enchanted armor." Michael said dryly.

"Oh? No matter. My wards will protect you until we go to my world, where I'll have you fitted. Immediately." Sherry said, shrugging.

...

"_I wonder what a blacksmith from her world would think of ballistic rifle plates._" Michael thought.

...

"I see you do not like my traveling clothes. I shall change." Sherry said suddenly.

She started peeling off her clothes right there in the car.

"Whoa whoa whoa! They're fine! Don't change here!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hmm...? It doesn't bother me. But if it bothers you..." Sherry said.

*Crackle WHOOSH!

"Sherry!" Michael cried.

She disappeared from the passenger seat, her seatbelt collapsing limply in her seat.

Michael immediately started slowing down and shifting lanes. He was going to do a u-turn to head back to the apartment.

"Hey! Don't turn around!" Sherry shouted, muffled.

"Wha? Where the hell are you?" Michael blurted.

"In the trunk! Keep going!" Sherry shouted, muffled.

Michael switched lanes again and accelerated, getting back up to speed with the rest of the sparse traffic.

...

..

.

*Crackle WHOOSH!

Sherry reappeared in the passenger seat, her finger on her chin and a devious smile on her lips.

"How about this sweetie?" Sherry asked.

She had changed into a very slutty looking skin tight black vinyl skirt, that was just barely long enough to cover anything. Her blouse was nearly a corset, with cords on the front which barely contained her straining breasts. She waved her arm and several metal loops jingled on her arm. Of course she had her famous hip boots, complete with extra high heels. On her ears were two slutty looking earrings which bore the evil eye of Lilith.

"What do you think sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"You look like a cheap harlot." Michael said.

"Aww, thank you~! That's exactly what I was going for!" Sherry cooed.

"We're going to be driving for hours. Is that comfortable?" Michael said.

"Oh yes. It's so tight, it's squeezing me in just the right way. I love it~ If anything... I wonder if you are comfortable." Sherry said.

As she spoke, she eyed Michael incredulously. Michael looked himself over. He was wearing a pair of P.F. Fliers, BDU's, and a t shirt. He shrugged.

"What's wrong with this?" Michael asked.

"It doesn't do much for accentuating your body sweetie." Sherry said.

"I'm a guy. There's nothing to accentuate." Michael said dryly.

"Of course there is sweetie. Your broad shoulders, your strong arms, and your nice ass." Sherry said seductively.

She hummed and grinned lewdly.

"And your sword...~" Sherry added.

She slipped her hand between his legs and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sherry trilled in delight at the look on his face when her fingers clenched. His pants suddenly felt unbearably tight.

"Can I suck your dick?" Sherry asked.

"No! We're driving!" Michael exclaimed.

"Aww... but I want to suck it~!" Sherry pouted.

Michael felt that odd presence appear, signaling the arrival of his doppelganger.

"Don't say no boyo. Don't say no." Incubus Michael said.

...

..

.

"This is going to be a LONG drive. Alright, you can do it." Michael grumbled.

"YAY! Thank you sweetie!" Sherry cheered.

She stuck her hand in her purse and produced a strip of ribbon, which she proceeded to tie around her neck.

"Hey sweetie, watch this." Sherry said.

She expertly opened up his pants, being very careful not to get in the way of his driving of the Duster. His thing sprang up, dang near poking her in the eye.

"Oooohhh... you're so hard~." Sherry said, cooing.

And then she proceeded to deep throat him all in one swallow, easily snapping the ribbon off her throat.

*SWERVE

"Oh shit!" Michael exclaimed.

Sherry popped off him and grabbed whatever was in reach to keep from sliding around. Michael got the car under control... and looked in his mirrors to see if he ran anyone off the road. He didn't.

"Okay I'm sorry, but you can't do that. Not while I'm driving. You feel too damn good." Michael shuddered.

"Butbut... I want to suck it..." Sherry pouted.

"And I don't want to die in a fiery crash." Michael said.

There was a long silence, filled with nothing else other than the sound of the engine and Michael driving.

"I...have an idea." Sherry said.

She raised her magic filled hand and waved it over his lower half.

...

"Um... so what did you do?" Michael asked.

"I'm going to touch you. Be warned." Sherry said.

She lowered her hand and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. And then... nothing.

"What the heck? I can't feel a thing!" Michael exclaimed.

"That's right. I cast a spell which has paused your ability to feel pleasure." Sherry explained.

*Stroke

*Stroke

*Squeeze

*Stroke

"I can feel you touching me, but it's not... wow... that's weird." Michael said.

"Can you drive the Duster safely now, while I have my way with you?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah! That's a pretty slick idea of yours! Go right ahead!" Michael said enthusiastically.

And in that fashion, Sherry went back to deep throating Michael, without running the risk of getting in a car accident. Michael liked the idea because he knew that as Sherry played with his body, he was slowly getting closer and closer to being an incubus. Little did he know that there would be a drawback to that spell of hers. Simply put... it's impossible for a man to escape a succubus's pleasure in the end.

.

..

...

The two of them cruised through town. Despite what Sherry was doing to his lower half, he found himself able to drive the car as if she wasn't even there.

"Where is all the military? I figured the place would be on lockdown by now." Michael said.

Sherry pulled her mouth off his member, making a lewd squishing sound in the process.

"The army tried very hard to regain control, but it was all in vain. Little do they understand the power of demonic energy." Sherry said.

"And now what are they up to?" Michael asked.

"I know not. They were driven from this city." Sherry said.

"Where the hell was I when all this happened?" Michael asked sharply.

"You were passed out in a puddle of our combined cum." Sherry said casually.

...

"Uh... huh..." Michael said slowly.

...

*SQUISH

She went back to sucking.

...

..

.

~Later~

Sherry hummed in delight as Michael punched it and merged onto the freeway. There was no sign of any army national guard, but Michael did notice a couple cop cars parked on the side of the road with suspiciously familiar police officers inside.

...

He hadn't seen it himself yet, but he had guessed correctly that there would have been a roadblock. The soldiers who would have been in the blockade were in the nearby houses getting their brains fucked out by their new wives, or were new born inma. Their vehicles lay abandoned on the side of the road.

...

Michael couldn't help but slow down a little near those abandoned military vehicles. It struck him with awe at how those imposing armored vehicles which had struck fear in his heart not long ago, were being used by children as glorified play grounds. Even that imposing Abrams MBT had a kid swinging off that massive cannon barrel like a jungle gym. When Michael looked down to Sherry questioningly, she returned it with a victorious and slightly smug grin.

"I told you there was nothing to fear sweetie~. Those soldiers are now my knights, and they serve me." Sherry said softly.

"Just don't get anyone killed." Michael said.

"No. Just destroyed sexually." Sherry reassured.

...

"Just pretend I'm a great and powerful matchmaker." Sherry added.

"I'm cool with that." Michael said.

"I'm glad~" Sherry said happily.

She drew a line with her finger down his chest towards his belly button.

"We are mamono. Our weapon is sex, and we've honed it into a fine weapon. The perfect weapon. It does no collateral damage, but it cannot be resisted." Sherry said.

"No kidding." Michael said.

"And I'm sure when you summoned me, you thought that it would be nice to have that weapon directed on yourself~" Sherry said, chuckling.

"To be perfectly honest, the thought didn't really cross my mind. I really was just fed up with how men and women treat each other around here." Michael said.

"So you think the mamono race does things better?" Sherry asked, eyes glinting.

"Yeah." Michael confirmed.

...

..

.

~Fifteen Minutes Later~

.

"What's going on? It's like a parking lot out here. Was there an accident?" Michael wondered aloud.

Sherry scowled. Pulling herself upright, she sat back on her side of the car.

"Tch... two blockades." Sherry hissed.

"I can't see any... wait... yep you're right. There's a checkpoint up there. It looks like this one is border patrol." Michael said, leaning out the window.

...

"And military too. Looks like they're both here." Michael noted.

Sherry was clearly displeased, and even disgusted by the situation.

"I see these fools will take more to defeat than a mere couple of battles!" Sherry hissed.

She tapped her finger on her sword, seemingly getting ready to hop out of the car and attack them. But she paused, and a light bulb went off in her head.

"How would you handle these cretins? Would you send me out there, sword in hand? Or perhaps you would call for help from our followers? Tell me." Sherry asked.

Michael sank back in his seat as his imagination began running away... envisioning what it would look like if Sherry hopped out of the car and attacked the blockade.

...

Both a good possible ending and a bad possible ending crossed his mind.

...

"Um... I think that maybe you should stay here." Michael said.

She produced a slip of paper, with a phone number written on it.

"Here is the means to summon our followers, if you choose that." Sherry said.

...

Michael was silent as he took the slip of paper. It was clearly an out of state phone number, probably a cell phone which belonged to a soldier who had been corrupted. Possibly Stavish, or someone from her unit.

...

His eyes darted between the line of cars, and his rear view mirror. He had spotted a border patrol agent walking along the line of cars, peering through the windows to inspect the occupants.

"They're looking for inma." Sherry noted.

Michael glanced at her questioningly, and she gestured towards a flashing road sign up ahead.

...

~**All Female Travelers Must Submit To Inspection**~

...

"Bastards." Michael spat quietly.

"What do you wish to do?" Sherry repeated.

"Okay, I have an idea... turn invisible until that guy passes." Michael said.

"As you command my love." Sherry said.

Michael watched as Sherry was engulfed in a cloud of black energy, and she disappeared right along with the cloud. He glanced forward and moved the Duster, and then looked back at her seat. He cussed.

"That's no good. You're leaving a heart shaped dent in the seat." Michael said.

Sherry reappeared and shook her head. Michael looked in the side mirror and saw that soldier getting closer.

"Okay, new plan. Listen up..." Michael said.

...

..

.

~A Few Minutes Later~

.

As the DHS officer passed by Michael's Duster and glanced in, Michael smiled and waved back at him. The officer looked in the front and back windows, and then moved on. Michael sighed, but the sweat continued to pour off his brow.

"Shit... this was a horrible idea." Michael murmured.

He wiped at the sweat on his brow and tried to play it cool. Michael wasn't exactly the type of person to go against the law, so he was nervous as all hell. He was weird like that... he hated police but he had no police record. He was nervous of the military even though he had adopted much of the military's ways into his own life. Perhaps it was respect, or perhaps he was just skittish. He didn't know why.

...

..

.

He pulled the car up to the checkpoint, and a border patrol agent walked to his door. Standing behind him was a cluster of more DHS agents and military, all eyeing him up.

"Are you a US citizen?" The officer asked.

"Yes ss sss ssir." Michael stammered.

"Where are you going?" The officer asked.

Michael pointed forward.

"That www way." Michael stammered.

"Okay, where are you coming from?" The officer asked.

Michael jacked his thumb over his shoulder.

"From thththttthere." Michael stammered.

The officer noticed that Michael had full blown adrenaline shakes, and that was the last straw.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to pull off over there." The officer said, pointing.

...

..

.

And that was how Michael wound up against a wall with his hands on his head, while getting frisked and having his car torn apart. A dozen of them descended on the Duster and opened every door, trunk, glove box, hood, and anywhere else that could possibly hide a person or contraband. They found nothing. When they frisked him, they took anything they found. Wallet, keys, pocket knife, phone, and of course... his Beretta. After the checked him out, they had him sit cross legged with his hands on his head as they continued checking his Duster. He was helpless to do anything but watch as car after car drove by, with everyone in those cars staring at him like he had done something wrong.

"_I remember those looks. It's the same look everyone gave me when I was fat._" Michael thought.

...

"_Everyone except Sherry_." Michael thought.

Eventually they finished checking the car, and they sloppily threw everything back inside. One of the soldiers came over to talk to Michael.

"We're sorry about this Mr. Collins, but we hope you understand. You were acting very suspicious." The soldier said.

"Give me my stuff back." Michael shot.

So the soldier lead Michael over to a table where all his things were. He immediately grabbed all his things and returned them to his pockets. His pistol was there as well, but one of the soldiers or agents had unloaded it and removed all the cartridges from his magazines. He grabbed all of it as quickly as he could and made a beeline for his car. That soldier followed him.

...

Once Michael jumped in his car, started it, and had it lined up to leave... he leaned out the window and looked that soldier right in the eyes.

"You guys are assholes." Michael spat.

*BRAAAAAAA

*AAAAA

*AAAAAAA

*SQUEEEEAAAAALLLLL

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Michael did a massive burnout, filling the entire area with thick tire smoke. All the agents, soldiers, and anyone else who was in the area hacked and coughed from the pungent smoke. When it cleared, Michael and the Duster were long gone. All that was left was two strips of smoldering tire patch as long as a city block.

...

~Later~

...

Michael waited until they were far away from that checkpoint, and didn't have anyone following them. Looking down at himself, he spoke.

"Okay Sherry, you can come out now." Michael said.

*Crackle WHOOSH!

Sherry reappeared sitting in the passenger seat, full sized and in her full succubus glory.

"That was a good idea sweetie, making me hide while shrunken. Your wisdom surprises me once again!" Sherry praised.

"I'm just glad we didn't get caught. I'm amazed they didn't find you hiding in my pants." Michael said.

"When they patted you down, they probably felt my body and mistook it for a large endowment." Sherry said, smiling.

"Uh... yeah... I guess..." Michael said, uncertain.

Sherry placed a firm hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, even if he was looking towards the road.

"When we return, I shall destroy that roadblock." Sherry said firmly.

"Sherry I don't want..." Michael started to say.

She squeezed his shoulder harder, her slender fingers digging in.

"They weren't nice to you at all, and they're trying to hunt inma. I cannot abide this." Sherry said firmly.

"Even if they were a little rough, that's no excuse to go hurt them back. I got them pretty good with that burnout." Michael said.

"It's not enough. I know you... and I know you didn't do enough." Sherry said.

"I did enough." Michael insisted.

*WHAM

"No! It's not enough I say! I shall descend upon them with an army of a thousand!" Sherry cried, smacking the dash.

Michael flinched.

"_Oh okay she's pissed. Um... what do I do_?" Michael thought.

Sherry slid across the seat and wrapped her arms around him. Her next words were very soft and gentle.

"I'm sorry to startle you sweetie. You've already had too much stress from that awful roadblock." Sherry said soothingly.

She petted at Michael and whispered sweet words in his ear as they motored along.

"_Maybe she'll be calmed down by the time we get home. I hope_!" Michael thought.

...

..

.

~Several hours later...~

.

..

...

It was late at night, and Michael pulled up to a gas station. He parked next to one of the pumps. The 440 big block sputtered and fell silent, and Michael quietly removed the keys. The door of the car creaked open and he put one foot out the door. The freezing cold desert air stung his hands and face.

"Hey. Sherry. Wake up." Michael said softly.

His hand gently laid on Sherry's shoulder and shook her, and her eyes flicked open.

"Sweetie? Where are we?" Sherry asked, yawning.

"A little town called Kingman, right on the Nevada/Arizona state border." Michael explained.

She looked confused as she looked around with her bleary eyes. There wasn't much to see, other than an empty gas station and garish street lights. The entire town was already sound asleep.

"What? I thought we were in a place called Show Low." Sherry recounted.

"You were drifting off right around then, and fell asleep." Michael recounted.

Sherry stretched and yawned again.

"What hour is it?" Sherry asked sleepily.

"Midnight. We should get to a hotel in Vegas by around 2 AM." Michael said.

He patted her shoulder and smiled.

"We've got a ways to go, but we're sucking fumes. Keep an eye on the car, kay?" Michael asked kindly.

Sherry was awake in an instant and reached out with her hand, but she just barely missed grabbing Michael's coat. He stepped out and started walking towards the gas station while reaching for his wallet. Sherry caught up to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey wait a moment! Where do you think you are going all of a sudden? I demand an explanation!" Sherry said firmly.

"I just said we need gas." Michael said, stating the obvious.

"I care not! You tried to run off without me! You've already forgotten our agreement!" Sherry accused.

Michael groaned and shook his head.

"I'm just going to be right there okay? See that glass window? I'll be right on the other side." Michael reassured.

Sherry squinted, suspicious.

"I don't like this." Sherry said, frowning.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have woken her up_." Michael thought.

"What if you run into danger? What will you do then?" Sherry asked sharply.

"I'll yell ~help~ as loud as I can." Michael said sarcastically.

...

..

.

Slowly a devilish smile formed on her face.

"Very well. So be it." Sherry said, grinning.

Michael was suspicious of her sudden change of heart, but didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He turned and went into the gas station.

...

..

.

Michael walked into the gas station and handed the cashier a couple twenties. A few moments later, he walked right back out towards the car. Sherry was standing by the car staring longingly towards the station, and immediately perked up as soon as he got closer.

"See? Here I am. Everything's fine. I told you nothing bad would happen." Michael said.

"I am happy you returned safely." Sherry murmured.

...

~A Couple Minutes Later~

...

Michael showed her how to pump gasoline, and gave a brief explanation of what gasoline was. The two of them leaned against the car and waited for the fuel to pump, and Michael yawned.

"Are you fatigued my love?" Sherry asked.

Michael nodded, still yawning.

"You needn't push yourself sweetie." Sherry fretted.

"I'll grab some coffee when I go back into the station for my change." Michael said.

"Go back?! Again?!" Sherry blurted.

"Like I said, I'll be right there on the other side of that window. You'll be able to see me the whole time I'm there." Michael reassured, yawning.

And with that, Michael finished pumping the gas and headed inside for his change.

...

..

.

Michael retrieved his change from the cashier, and went to the bathroom without really thinking about it. Just as he walked back out, something occurred to him.

"_Oh... shit I forgot I was supposed to be visible from the window_." Michael thought.

He looked around the store, but Sherry hadn't come in after him.

"_Maybe she didn't notice_." Michael thought.

So he found himself walking around the store aisles, heading towards the coffee. Much to his horror, he discovered the pots were empty.

"Uh oh. Now what? An energy drink I guess." Michael murmured.

He headed for the drinks, looking them over quickly before grabbing one. He didn't even notice his transition from thinking to murmuring out loud.

"I wonder if this trip to Vegas will get Sherry to chill out a little. Maybe stop being so paranoid." Michael murmured thoughtfully.

Michael fell silent as he browsed the gas station shelves, looking for a quick snack to go with his drink. He snagged a chocolate bar for Sherry, just in case she was upset he left her sight.

"I suppose that whole thing with getting stabbed didn't help..." Michael murmured thoughtfully.

*Crackle WHOOSH

Michael jumped as a burst of magical energy detonated behind him, followed by the sound of clacking heels and the scraping sound of a sword being drawn. A powerful hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into a protective embrace.

"Where is the danger?!" Sherry cried.

Michael flinched as Sherry's sword whizzed dangerously close to him. The hand that was holding him was swirling in destructive magic. She was at the absolute pinnacle of combat readiness, and Michael completely misread the situation.

"Wait hold on! You don't need to cast any crazy spells or curses on me or anything! I'm sorry!" Michael blurted fearfully.

"What are you going on about?" Sherry spat, annoyed.

"I just had to take a piss!" Michael blurted.

...

"What? Whatever, I don't care. Where's the danger?" Sherry repeated.

She continued surveying the small gas station very carefully, keeping her weapons at the ready. The attendant was cowering behind the counter in fear.

"Look I'm not in any danger. I don't need any help..." Michael tried to say.

*Crackle WHOOSH

Sherry disappeared in a flash, her arm no longer holding him and her sword no longer hovering an inch from his cheek.

*BOOM!

She reappeared an instant later, right in front of him. She was so close that they were practically hugging, and their limbs got all tangled up.

"WHOA!" They both cried.

*CRASH

*BOOM

*CRUNCH

The both tumbled into a display, and the whole thing crashed to the ground. Inventory fell everywhere, and they were covered in junk food and candy bars. And Sherry couldn't care less.

"So there is no danger. What a relief!" Sherry said happily.

"What the heck?! Why'd you teleport again?" Michael grunted.

Sherry smiled and pressed down on him, pinning him to the floor.

"You said the magic word~" Sherry said cheerfully.

...

Michael squirmed around under Sherry's body, trying to get free. She held him tight, while slipping her hand between their bodies.

*Grope

"No way! Stop it! No!" Michael cried.

"You say that word far too often. I'd like it much better if you said ~yes~." Sherry said.

"Here!? In public?!" Michael said, flustered.

"Why not? And besides, let's just say that you are... prodding... me on." Sherry giggled.

Sherry and Michael both looked down, and sure enough Michael was hard as a rock and prodding her in the thigh.

"How exciting! Our first time in public!" Sherry cheered.

"NononononoMMPH!" Michael tried to say.

Sherry clapped her hand on his mouth.

"I told you I don't like that word." Sherry said, releasing his mouth.

...

"Help!" Michael cried.

*Crackle WHOOSH!

Sherry teleported as soon as he said that magic word. He knew there would be a split second to react, so he started rolling as soon as her body weight was lifted off him. When she reappeared again, she was surprised and disorientated enough that he was able to shove her out of the way and scramble to his feet.

"You trickster!" Sherry cried.

Michael quickly grabbed his drink and snacks, and rushed to the cashier before Sherry could attack again. She propped her head up with her arm and pouted, and sighed in defeat.

.

..

...

~Shortly Later~

...

..

.

Michael shuffled out of the store with his head hung in shame as the cashier's eyes bored holes in the back of his head. Sherry followed close behind. The damage to the store was slowly correcting itself, thanks to a little spell cast by Sherry.

*Pumfh

The gas station doors slid shut with a dull thud, and Sherry started talking immediately.

"Would you like to make love now sweetie?" Sherry asked.

"No." Michael said quietly.

"You said it again!" Sherry blurted.

He glanced around and thanked god that the gas station was completely empty that late at night. They got to the car and Michael slid behind the wheel. Sherry got in, but didn't seem to care about buckling in. All her attention was focused on Michael.

"How about a tail job?" Sherry asked.

"No." Michael said quietly.

"I hate that word!" Sherry hissed.

Michael started the car, but didn't drive away. He turned and waved a chocolate bar at Sherry.

"If I give you this, will you stop pestering me?" Michael asked.

...

Sherry plucked it out of his fingers.

"For now." Sherry said reluctantly.

...

Michael drove a few minutes, until he was back on the nearly empty freeway. It took Sherry about that long to completely demolish that chocolate bar.

"_I swear... women and chocolate..._" Michael thought.

"Yeah. But I doubt she enjoys that chocolate anywhere near as much as she enjoys us." Incubus Michael suddenly said.

Michael glanced in the rear view mirror, and saw his double in the back seat.

"So what'cha doin boyo? You shouldn't say no." Incubus Michael said.

"_I don't care what happens, I'm not screwing Sherry in the middle of a gas station_." Michael thought.

"Oh don't lie to me. When she suggested it, the idea thrilled the hell out of you." Incubus Michael countered.

"_No way_!" Michael thought.

"A slob like you finally got a bombshell super model, and you want to show her off. Admit it." Incubus Michael insisted.

Michael couldn't deny it. Glancing sideways at her, he couldn't help but see one of the most beautiful women in the world. Something about her was enchanting to Michael's eyes, and he couldn't look away. She was just so damn sexy, and she oozed sex appeal. It made him want to jump her right then and there.

...

"Hmm? What's the matter sweetie? You're looking at me strangely." Sherry observed.

Michael shook his head to banish the lustful feelings that had taken over. He immediately changed the subject.

"So when did you do it?" Michael asked.

"Do what sweetie?" Sherry asked innocently.

"When did you cast a spell on me so that every time I say a certain word, you teleport to me?" Michael clarified.

"The moment you began walking away from me to pay for the gas." Sherry recounted.

...

"I don't appreciate it. Not one bit." Michael said, scowling.

"Butbut... sweetie~" Sherry whined.

She slid a little closer.

"What if you had called for help, but I didn't hear? I can't help but imagine you lying in some dark horrid place... weakly calling out to me." Sherry whimpered.

She changed the pitch of her voice to closely imitate Michael.

"Sherry... help me! Help! *Sobsob Sheerrryyyy!" Sherry imitated.

"Knock it off. I wouldn't do that." Michael growled.

"You wouldn't ask me for my help if your body was broken and in pain? But why? We're in this together my love. I've done so much to you already." Sherry insisted.

Michael suddenly shot her a surprised look.

"Wh... what did you do?" Michael asked.

"I'll undo this new spell sweetie, I promise. It's clearly defective!" Sherry said evasively.

"That's not what I asked." Michael countered, annoyed.

Sherry paused.

"Aging inhibitors, mood boosts, poison resistance, wards, and spells that improve mental clarity. Matters of health I promise!" Sherry explained quickly.

Michael made a hhmp sound, and casually waved his hand.

"I don't care about any of that. That's all fine." Michael said.

"Ohokaythat'sgood..." Sherry blurted.

"Anything else?" Michael asked.

Sherry fidgeted even more.

"I've... been trying to get you to be able to cast spells." Sherry admitted.

...

*Awkward Silence*

...

"I'm not a magician." Michael said dryly.

"I know that. You've said as much before. But... I sense a latent ability that is hidden inside you." Sherry said.

"She's talking about me boyo." Incubus Michael interjected.

Michael's eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror briefly, then back to the road.

"I thought you said it would take years to become an incubus." Michael said.

"...I didn't say anything about becoming an incubus. I'm talking about spell casting sweetie." Sherry said, confused.

She leaned over and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"I've always been powerful with magic, even as a human. As an inma, my power has only grown. I want to be able to share that power." Sherry said.

"You already share your power. Remember the whole weight loss thing?" Michael reminded.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. I wish to literally give you my power." Sherry said.

"Wha?" Michael grunted, confused.

"Wouldn't that be fun? You casting spells and using me as a power source. Just like I tried to do a couple weeks ago." Sherry recalled.

"Tried and failed." Michael recalled.

"Tis but a minor roadblock. I will succeed eventually." Sherry insisted.

"Yeah well... when you do, teach me how to make this drive be over right now instead of two hours from now. I'm damn tired." Michael said

"You jest, but I am being serious. I can't turn you into an incubus right away, but perhaps I can turn you into a mage. Then those death spells would have no effect." Sherry said.

...

"She's mistaken boyo. You can't be a mage, and you know it. The only way you'll ever have power like hers... is to become an incubus." Incubus Michael insisted.

"_Are you sure? Sherry usually isn't wrong_." Michael thought.

"I guarantee you that you'll never cast a spell as long as you are human." Incubus Michael insisted.

Michael sighed.

"Do whatever you feel is best Sherry, but I still think you're wasting your time." Michael said.

"Hehe... if I can do whatever I want~" Sherry giggled.

She leaned over and unzipped Michael's pants, and started playing with him again. Just like before, he didn't feel anything and it didn't interfere with his driving.

...

~Two Hours Later~

...

Michael and Sherry found themselves rolling up to the city of Las Vegas. Ahead of them was a big hill blocking the view of the city, which they were still climbing. Sherry was staring out the windshield in amazement towards the glowing horizon.

"Is that a great forest fire?" Sherry asked.

"Nope. That's the city lights. Just as soon as we get over this big hill, you'll see." Michael said, smiling.

"Oh silly, that's impossible. No city could possibly illuminate the entire horizon... like... thaaaaaaaAA?!" Sherry cried.

Sherry cried out and clapped a hand on her mouth. The Duster had finished motoring up the hill, and her eyes beheld the city for the first time.

"Viva Las Vegas baby, YEAH!" Michael cheered.

Sherry choked up, her eyes wide in amazement as she absorbed the insane flashing scene before her.

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Sherry cooed, muffled.

The Duster went down the other side, and barreled towards the city. Sherry was in such shock at the sight, she was completely incapable of forming any coherent words until they had covered the rest of the distance to the city.

...

..

.

For Sherry's benefit, Michael drove the Duster straight down the Las Vegas strip. Her nose was plastered to the passenger side window, staring out at the buildings and the people.

"The... the... the thhhheeee" Sherry stammered.

"We couldn't have shown up at a better time. Night time is the best time to cruise the strip." Michael said.

Once Michael drove up and down the strip a couple times, he turned and headed towards his hotel of choice.

"I know a place that's got clean rooms and a hell of a buffet. It's off the strip, so the rates are better too." Michael recounted.

"Buffet..." Sherry parroted.

"Yeah! Hey, always trust a fat guy to know where the best chow is if ya know what I mean!" Michael joked.

...

"Then there's the casino, where you can gamble away your money. Or the live shows. We could stay there the whole time and never get bored, but we definitely won't." Michael continued on.

As he said that, they were passing a brightly lit billboard that was advertising a show with dancing girls. Sherry lit up almost as brightly as the billboard itself.

"You like that? There's a reason why this is called sin city." Michael said.

Sherry formed a devilish grin. She had already fallen in love with the city. In her mind, it was just like going home to the demon realms. But it wasn't an inma demon realm, it was a human demon realm.

...

Before too long, the duo found themselves parking the Duster at the hotel. They got out, and quickly found themselves in an elevator going down from the top of the parking structure. When the elevator started moving, Sherry threw her arms out to balance herself.

"We're moving!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Yep. It's called an elevator. It's a box that lifts people up and down between the different stories of the parking structure." Michael explained.

They walked across a small roadway until they got to the doors to the hotel, which was a wide set of doors which lead to another set of doors. Sherry was wide eyed, because she could already hear the sounds of the casino floor inside. The jingles and bells and sirens were all alien to her. When Michael swung the door open, her jaw dropped.

"hhhhAAAh!" Sherry gasped.

Her eyes lingered on the flashing slot machines, and then the suggestively clad casino show girls. The cacophony of sounds from the flashing casino floor almost seemed hypnotic for her. Michael seemed unfazed.

...

Michael dragged Sherry to the check-in desk, where he asked for a room. Sherry was staring at the show girls with a predatory look.

"Sweetie... why can I not sense those inma over there?" Sherry asked innocently.

"SHHH!" Michael shushed.

The cashier at the check-in counter didn't even bat an eye at all.

"Please look, but don't touch the floor girls." The receptionist said smoothly.

Michael quickly paid for the room, got the key card, grabbed Sherry's arm, and took off for the elevator. She was still staring at the girls.

"But sweetie, the inma?!" Sherry burst.

"They aren't inma. They're human." Michael said quietly.

"Impossible!" Sherry exclaimed in disbelief.

She tried pulling away, but Michael kept a firm grip on her and practically had to heave her into the elevator.

"You can play with the showgirls all you want, but not tonight." Michael said tiredly.

There were a couple of other tourists in the elevator who overheard, and they were soon shooting confused glares at Sherry.

...

~Shortly Later~

...

Michael and Sherry made their way down the hallway. He slipped the plastic card through the reader, and they entered their little home away from home. As soon as Sherry entered the door, her eyes slowly raked from one end of the room to the other.

"Well? What do you think?" Michael asked.

...

It seemed like there was a permanent smile etched on her face, so it was legitimately hard to tell if she was happy about the room or not.

"This will do... quite nicely." Sherry said, grinning devilishly.

Michael flopped down tiredly on end of the bed, while kicking off his shoes. He groaned and started pulling his shirt off. Sherry cast a quick ward on the door to protect them from any surprises.

"Gees. Three in the freaking morning. I'm so tired." Michael said.

Sherry slowly circled the room, casting wards on all four walls and the window. Then she cast wards on the ceiling and floor, all while Michael threw his shirt off and pulled at his pants.

...

Sherry noticed what he was doing, and she froze. Her lusty eyes stared shamelessly at his undressed body.

*Nirrrow

She stopped what she was doing, mid cast.

"Why are you *yawn* looking at me like that?" Michael asked sleepily.

"You're so damn sexy~" Sherry purred.

She turned towards him and stalked closer.

*POMF

She wrapped her arms around him and they both fell on the bed. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to strip her own clothes off, getting down to just the underwear like Michael.

"I'm really tired. Can we do this tomorrow?" Michael asked sleepily.

"Why wait? We could do it right now." Sherry suggested seductively.

"I'm just... *yawn*... really tired." Michael murmured.

"Well, I know just how to wake you up~" Sherry said energetically.

She slid down and planted kisses on his torso, starting at his belly button and moving all the way up to his neck. Then she pecked across his shoulder and down his arm, arriving at his hand.

"How about now sweetie? Awake yet?" Sherry asked.

She slid up to stare into his eyes, as she so loved to do. But when she arrived there, she found them closed.

...

"Sweetie?" Sherry said.

zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz...

"Unbelievable. To fall asleep like that while being teased..." Sherry murmured.

She very gently shook him.

"Sweetie? Wake up~ I want to fuck~" Sherry pleaded.

ZZZzzzZZZzzz...

...

..

.

Sherry sat there, straddling his stomach and looking down at his sleeping face. She listened to his breathing, and felt his heartbeat vibrate through her hips and up through her body.

.

..

...

Her right hand rose up, casting a spell in the air right next to Michael. Her left hand lay flat against his chest.

"Let's check to see if you have any status ailments." Sherry murmured.

A crimson wall of energy appeared in front of her right hand, and she began reading the otherworldly runes on it. It was her "detect magic" spell, just slightly altered.

"Nothing. Just fatigue. Hmm... I was sure the Order got to you in that eternity you were in the gas station. What was it? A full two minutes? Unacceptable." Sherry murmured.

She flicked her fingers as if reading a modern touch screen tablet. The rows of glyphs and runes shifted, and a new set appeared.

"Alright sweetie, time for your nightly sensitivity boost." Sherry murmured.

*Taptaptap

"Your sensitivity is roughly double an average humans by now, but nowhere near what even the most dull inma would be.

*Taptaptaptap

"I'm so glad I've been doing this every night. If I creep up your sensitivity like this bit by bit, your body will better be able to handle it." Sherry murmured.

*Rapidtapping

"Not that you'll notice anyways. You can't notice changes to your body anymore. You'll just accept it as they way you are." Sherry said, grinning.

...

"Aaaaand... done. A little demonic energy spent, and a vast improvement on your standard of living." Sherry said quietly.

*Nirrrrow

The wall of text disappeared, and the spell was cast. Michael's body squirmed a little under Sherry's thighs.

"Mmmhhmm" Michael moaned.

"Heh, yeah that's it. Nice and sensitive. Just the way I want you." Sherry whispered, grinning devilishly.

She slid her body downwards, making him tremble in his sleep. Before long, Sherry had him lined up so she could thrust downwards.

*Squish

"Oooohhhh" Sherry moaned.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm" Michael moaned, still asleep.

"I'm going to keep doing this... forever. I'll bloat your sensitivity so much, you'll be ruined! You won't be able to live without my touch!" Sherry cheered.

*Plap

*plap

*...plap

...

*p...l...a...p

...

..

.

.

.

.

~Meanwhile, In Dreamland~

While Sherry was off in the real world partaking in Michael's body, Michael himself was in a very different place. He was smack in the middle of a dream which was very unpleasant compared to what was happening to him in real life. It was a nightmare.

*Pant

*Pant

*Wheeze

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Michael panted.

Michael was somewhere dark, running for his life. What he was running from... he had no idea. He was simply terrified.

*Ruffle

*CLICK CLACK

Michael drew his Beretta 92 model S.

"Stay away from me!" Michael shouted.

*BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM

The gun shots seemed oddly muffled, to the point where he could hear the casings hit the ground. It didn't seem to do anything to the terror that was chasing him. All he could see was a pair of sinister flaming eyes slowly getting closer. He cried out in terror.

*BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM

*BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM CLICK

Nothing he did seemed to have any effect, but he swapped mags anyways. His whole body trembled in terror at his helplessness, even with a firearm. He turned to run, but he ran into something in the darkness.

*CLATTER

*BANG

Michael hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. He felt around in the darkness for his pistol, which had flown out of his hand. His arm made sweeping motions back and forth to find the pistol in the darkness.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Michael muttered frantically.

...

Michael tried to get his breathing under control so he wouldn't be heard, but there wasn't much he could do about his pounding heart. It was coming closer. The monster knew where he was.

...

He nearly cried in joy when he felt his pinky brush against the barrel of his pistol. Despite how much he had been firing it, the steel felt abnormally cold. It was as if the gunshots had been a lie.

...

He wrapped his fingers around the pistol, feeling the rubber of the familiar makeshift grip.

...

He rose to his feet, turned, and faced his pursuer. The dark figure was practically flying at him like a ghost, it's shape large and ominous. It was as if he was fighting a giant flying spectre. His pistol bucked in his hands as he dumped the last of the magazine directly into his tormenter.

*CLICK

That was it. No more ammo. Much to his horror, even shooting it right between the eyes did nothing. It was as if he was shooting blanks. With nothing left to fight with, he tried to turn and run again.

...

..

.

The monster caught him, and Michael screamed and wrenched his body hard to break free. But it was as if iron shackles had clapped down on his wrists, unbreakable bonds that would imprison him forever. But that didn't stop him from frantically fighting back, with every head butt and bite he could muster.

*SMACK

Michael saw stars when something that felt not unlike a semi truck smacked him across the face. When his vision cleared, he finally saw the face of his tormentor.

"Stop it! Stop struggling!" Sherry cried.

Michael went limp in an instant, his face twisted in shock.

...

..

.

"GAAAAAH!" Michael shouted.

He woke up violently, his whole body thrashing every which way. His terror filled eyes darted around, and soon recognized the hotel room they had booked for the night. Sherry was straddling him, and her hand was on his forehead.

"Whoa there! Calm down! You were having a nightmare!" Sherry cried.

Michael calmed down a bit, and let his head thunk against the pillow.

"Holy shit. That was a bad one." Michael murmured.

"Why were you running from me sweetie? Why are you so afraid?" Sherry asked, mortified.

"I... don't know. Wait... how did you..." Michael said hesitantly.

"I'm a succubus. Of course I can see your dreams. It's one of our most basic powers." Sherry said.

...

"I don't know why I was running." Michael repeated.

Dead silence took hold as his words sank in. Sherry looked searchingly into his eyes, but couldn't discern anything noteworthy. He was tired, terrified, and confused, but nothing else.

"I must have stepped into a nightmare of yours by accident... and taken the place of the nightmare. I'm sorry sweetie." Sherry reasoned.

"It's going to take me hours to get back to sleep after that." Michael lamented.

"Hehe... then I guess you won't be falling asleep on me again~" Sherry giggled.

"I really need sleep." Michael whined.

"You're already inside me, so we might as well keep going~" Sherry cooed.

Michael glanced down, verifying what she just said.

"I can't even feel it." Michael said.

"Of course. I haven't undone that spell from earlier. Are you prepared?" Sherry asked.

*Plap

*Plap

She spoke as she rocked her hips on top of him.

"You're going to feel every single touch, every single jolt, and every single orgasm you missed out on for that last several hours. All at once~!" Sherry cheered.

"WHAT?!" Michael exclaimed.

"You lucky boy! This is going to feel amazing!" Sherry cheered.

And just then, Michael felt something deep inside him. A pressure, like a dam building up a massive river. He hadn't felt it at all before, but suddenly the pressure was massive.

*SNAP

Sherry snapped her fingers.

...

Michael's whole world went white, and he let out a long pleasured scream.

*WHOOSH

Sherry waved her hand over his face right in the middle of his orgasm, and he fell into a deep slumber. Instantly his brain, still being pummeled with endorphins, transitioned into a wild orgasmic dream. Of course... Sherry was in control of that dream, so she could keep that orgasm going for as long as he was asleep. Which is exactly what she did. There is no escape from a succubus's pleasure in the end.

...

..

.

*PLAP


End file.
